


旧王已逝，新王万岁

by mephistozero



Series: 旧王已逝，新王万岁 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 123
Words: 418,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero
Summary: Ardyn前传。通篇胡说八道，私设满地，与官方剧情大相径庭，成文时间较早，大纲已定，打死也不改。当成AU看吧。以及，Aera不会登场。





	1. 山路上的角兽车

十月底的一天，从维纳斯河下游往南的山路上，一辆公共角兽车正在艰难地沿着坡道爬行。暮色低垂，黄昏即将降临，一阵阵的雨水洒落下来，雨势虽然说不上急遽，却足以让林间并不陡峭的土路变得泥泞难行。

除了偶尔发出几句咒骂和吆喝，车夫一声不吭地赶着车，三匹弯月独角兽低垂头颅，负着沉重的挽具，踩着深深的泥泞，吃力地沿着山路爬行。车辙时深时浅，车厢东摇西晃，仿佛随时都会身子一歪，跌落到迷雾四塞的山洼里去。乘客们把自己裹得严严实实的，有的身披大氅，有的把帽檐低低地压着，遮罩着自己的形貌。车里坐着十来名旅客，却全然寂静无息，宛如坟墓一般，他们缩着头颅，屏着气息，神情紧张而警惕，任何突如其来的的声响都会让他们心惊肉跳。并不是他们格外地怯懦，或是对同乘的旅伴有什么偏见，在今天看来，这些乘客们可能显得过于谨小慎微了，然而，在那个时代，他们的警觉是颇有些道理的。

在2000年前的那段黑暗、混乱的时期，人们一旦离开了城邦或村庄，落入无主之地，便意味着失去了所有的庇护。而我们眼前的这辆角兽车，很不幸地，正是行走在路西斯神圣联盟和东索尔海姆帝国之间的一片无法地带中。押车人紧紧地握着剑柄，时不时地去摸一摸装着圣灰的牛皮袋子，他紧紧地皱着眉头，目光警惕而坚毅，然而他不自觉地抖动着的左腿却泄露了这位身长将近7尺的巨汉内心的不安。在这片荒凉的森林之中，随时可能遭逢山匪，胆敢在这里作乱的匪徒无不穷凶极恶。而比强盗更糟的，则是死骇。

由于人迹罕至的山林间没有圣标的保护，这里在入夜之后便会顷刻间化为低等死骇的游戏场，虽然外出旅行的人们大多带着从教会中讨来的圣灰，但是这点东西也仅仅能够抵挡一波侵袭。而至于那些数量稀少的高等死骇，如果乘客们有这种难得的“好运”见识到它们的身姿的话，这些人的生命便确凿无疑地走到了尽头。一只高等死骇的力量抵得上一支训练有素的百人军团，它们能思考，会说一些简单的语言，更是那些低等死骇们的主宰者；不要说手中这点力量微末的圣灰，便是刻满了城镇的圣标法阵也无法成为他们的阻碍，只有那位“天选之王”的利刃，才能战胜这些强横的怪物。

天空中黑沉沉的，凄迷苍茫的雾气在山谷中氤氲弥漫，夜色渐渐包裹了上来。山顶上还映着一丝灰白色的惨淡天光，大地上却提前张开了幽暗的幕帐。车夫和他的弯月独角兽都呼呼地喘着粗气，只要越过这个山头，通过架桥上的关卡，他们就能进入沃拉雷伯爵的领地了。

沃拉雷领北起拉库西亚森林，南至雷尔提海岸，是一片狭长的山区。傲然挺立的岬角把怒涛奔腾的维纳斯河分成两汊，河流在沃拉雷领的东西两侧形成了屏障，使这片土地得以夹在两个彼此敌对的势力之间，膜拜着自己的神明，遵循着自己的传统，保持着相对的独立。从名义上来讲，沃拉雷领是东索尔海姆帝国的领土，而这片土地的主人则是帝国皇帝的封臣，然而实际上，两者却各自为政，东索尔海姆魔法壁障的保护使得沃拉雷领免遭死骇的侵扰，同时，帝国的安泰也经常需要仰赖这片边境区的忠诚。在很大程度上，沃拉雷领的自治得益于其领主沃拉雷伯爵，还有他的骑士团强悍的武力，关于这位伯爵，比起他那殊无特点的姓氏，反倒是他的称号更加广为人知——“剑圣”的传说，即使在2000年后的今天，也算得上家喻户晓。这位剑圣有个拗口的名字，他叫吉尔伽美什，名字取自远古英雄史诗，和现在统御路西斯神圣联盟诸城邦的领主们一样，他的祖先也来自伊奥斯大陆东部的蛮族。

如果我们按照字面上的意义去理解“蛮族”这个名词，认为这是一群茹毛吮血、粗鲁不文的原始人，那么我们就错了。为了这段叙述的准确性，还请允许我费些笔墨，在历史的话题上扯开一些，为这个人种方面的概念稍作正名。准确来讲，蛮族并不是一个种族，它的概念囊括了伊奥斯东部大陆的诸多民族，这一名词是东大陆原住民的统称，在早期的索尔海姆语中，“蛮族”一词，原本是“外国人”的意思，依文明高度发达的索尔海姆人那充斥着文化沙文主义色彩的观点来看，东大陆的居民们显然尚未开化。当国势强盛时期的索尔海姆人第一次越过横亘在东西大陆之间的汪洋大海时，他们被这片的广袤富饶的处女地惊呆了。这里生活着众多部族，他们有自己的风俗、语言、宗教。在和索尔海姆帝国发生接触之前，蛮族的文化和制度是极不稳定的，一位新的领导人赢得了战争，便会形成以他的家族为核心的部族，一旦败北，这个部族便分裂了。最终，不同的种族逐渐融合。这些部族虽然说着各自的语言，但却目不识丁，故而，他们的历史也无迹可寻，只有在索尔海姆的第一批殖民者所撰写的《伊奥斯东大陆志》中，还能寻到片爪寸鳞的记载。

东西大陆被一片云雾缭绕的大海分隔，在那个通讯极不发达的年代，若要通过武力征服以及驻军来维持殖民地的统治，显然不大现实。于是索尔海姆帝国当时的皇帝戴里克希安四世采取了一种相较于战争而言，更为和平的征服方式。他对伊奥斯东陆各部族下诏招安。在索尔海姆帝国的影响和培植下，在伊奥斯东部的土地上逐渐形成了一个个蛮族的诸侯国，里德人、雷斯塔伦人、达斯卡人以及库莱茵人，纷纷接受了索尔海姆帝国皇帝的册封，他们学习索尔海姆的文化，效法索尔海姆的制度，部族的头领向帝国称臣纳贡，并拥有了自己的采邑。这些采邑由一位帝国皇帝钦命的特使代为管理。

同时，索尔海姆人也开始在东方大陆定居，他们和原住民贸易、通婚，同时也会俘虏一些不愿接受同化的部族扩充奴隶的队伍。索尔海姆人在这片土地上传播自己的文化，他们兴建庙宇，举办祭祀，并且强迫信仰异教神明的蛮族改宗。然而，在帝国风烛残年之时，原本在伊奥斯大陆上大行其道的火神信仰也同样江河日下，趋于式微。而同时，源于特涅布莱的六神信仰却由于这门宗教的宽容性，以及它不分贫富贵贱地回应追随者的祈祷而开始在东方大陆传播起来。关于这两种教派之争，我们将在提到它们的具体相关人物时再做补叙。

简而言之，沃拉雷伯爵的家族便是东陆蛮族历史的一个微缩样本，像众多归化蛮族一样，沃拉雷家原本只有着类似“血斧于格”、“剥皮人拉肯”这样的充满了野蛮人色彩的名字，直到接受帝国的册封之后，才将自己世袭采邑的名字作为姓氏代代相传。如今已经鲜有人知，沃拉雷家的城堡旧时曾经是这片封地的权力中心，占据着库莱茵南部的一片高地，然而现在，这里却耸立着弃置多年的尼弗海姆军事基地的残骸，讽刺的是，帝国的要塞却忝颜沿袭了英雄部族的命名。剑圣的部族源于伊奥斯东陆的西南部，是一支骁勇善战的游牧民族，曾经给索尔海姆帝国的统治带来过不小的麻烦，他们的攻击残忍、凶狠，身披暗红色铠甲的骑兵团，如同在沙漠中席卷而过的飓风一般，在蹂躏劫掠过后只留下一片焦土。虽然他们只作乱过短短的几年，便在一次部族政变之后和帝国达成协议，接受了册封，然而“血色风暴”的恐怖至今仍然深刻地烙印在伊奥斯的人们的记忆里。

让我们暂时把目光从历史之中移开，再来看看这辆在山路上踽踽独行的角兽车，在爬上了最后一个山坡之后，赶车的和乘客们都松了一口气，车夫让独角兽们停下稍作休息，他掏出怀里的酒瓶，灌进了一口粗劣的杂合酒，暖了暖身子。

“这见鬼的天气！”车夫小声咕哝着跳下车架，一边用蘸了香醋的布巾擦拭着独角兽的口鼻，一边高声喊道：“六神保佑！照这个速度，我们不久就能赶到关卡了！”

“闭嘴！老尼克，你听！雾里好像有什么声音！”押车人呵斥了一声，随即跳下车，他像个印第安人一样，把耳朵贴在地面上，想要籍此判断声音的来源。

此时雨已经停了，天边还挂着些淡紫色的晚霞，月亮正从山脊上爬升上来，把优美的银白色清辉洒在百年老林的树梢上。雨滴声和方才隆隆作响的车轮声都消失了，朦胧的月光穿透薄雾，映着冈峦，灌莽在道路两旁向前方延伸，夜雾正在山谷中弥漫着，遮蔽了远处的道路，一切都显得安详静谧。然而，在这万籁俱寂的景象之中，却隐藏着巨大的恐怖。鸟啼、蛙声、虫鸣，这些在山林中极为常见的声响全部销声匿迹了，仿佛这片深沉的静默正是暴风雨的前驱。人们屏气凝神，彼此的呼吸声在岑寂之中显得格外刺耳，剧烈的心跳声似乎也变得清晰可闻。

乘客中有个七、八岁的女孩儿，一头干枯的栗色头发扎成两个辫子，并不怎么好看的黝黑小脸上还带着高原的罡风吹出来的皴。角兽车在山坡上戛然而止时的剧烈摇晃将她从睡梦中唤醒过来，她睁着一双懵懂的眼睛望向自己的母亲，刚要出声询问，却被狠狠地捂住了嘴。母亲眼神中的恐惧和四下的静默吓坏了尚未从睡梦中彻底醒来的孩子，她撇了撇嘴，眼见着就要迸出眼泪来。

这时候，坐在他们对面的一名男子伸出手，在女孩脏兮兮的小手上轻轻拍了两下，安抚着小姑娘的情绪。处在这群神经紧张的旅客之间，这名男子和他的旅伴显然是两个异类。自打从驿站上车以来，男人便一副气定神闲的模样靠在车座上开始呼呼大睡，他身材瘦高，约莫五尺七寸上下，这在那个农业尚不发达，人们普遍营养不良、身材矮小的年代，可算得上是极为出挑了，即使在今天，这样的身量也绝对称得上高大。男人穿着一套行脚商人身上常见的那种行装，亦即长及小腿的黑色大氅和深灰色粗尼料的长裤，笨重的翻边皮靴被麂皮护脚套维系住，鞋面和腿套上沾着干涸的泥浆。一顶黑色的宽沿礼帽低低地压在男人的前额上，掩盖了他的样貌。此时，男人将帽檐抬起了一些，借着车里昏暗的油灯，可以隐约看出这是一名相貌极为英俊的男子。他瞧上去很年轻，可能还未满30岁，有着一头红色卷发，那头发没有束起，只是乱糟糟地披在肩膀上。男人形状锋利的眉毛下面长着一双金棕色的眼睛，眼角有些下垂，这让他看起来总像是带着笑意。轮廓挺拔的鼻梁上有个并不明显的驼峰，就是我们俗称的鹰钩鼻，他那两片嘴唇可以算得上是五官之中最为优美的部分了，薄厚得宜的双唇总是噙着笑。男人皮色说不上白皙，但也并不黝黑，呈现出一种在阳光下晒出来的、健康的，黄澄澄的色泽，他的脸相并不十分齐整，但是这不算标致的五官糅合在一起，却迸发出了一种奇特的魅力，令人不由自主地想要亲近。

而他的旅伴则身材娇小，从那细窄的腰身以及尚不足五尺的身高上来看，似乎是一名少年。自打一上车，这位瘦小的乘客便正襟危坐，紧紧地抱着一柄和他的身量并不相称的长剑。他从未改变过姿势，仿佛一直在警戒着什么，这种姿态所折射出的情绪与其伙伴的安闲大相径庭。而这样长时间全神贯注的戒备所需要的精神力，非是长年累月的戎马生涯而不能培养出来的。这名旅客披着黑灰色的粗呢大氅，风帽低低地遮在脸上，让人无法看清他的相貌，然而帽檐底下暴露出来的半张脸上白皙的肤色，以及那细气的下巴颏儿却使人不禁怀疑这或许是位姑娘。

红发的男人安抚着小女孩儿的情绪，他像位魔术师一样，右手一翻，空无一物的手掌中便出现了一块糖果。小姑娘犹犹豫豫地伸出手去，想要取走那枚糖果，男人的戏法和他衬衫袖口上精致漂亮的小褶边饰都让孩子觉得新奇不已。然而，孩子的母亲却有些粗暴地抓回了她的手腕，随后忙不迭地把姑娘身上破旧的羊毛披肩拉好，掩住了她的手臂。

这个时候，男人的旅伴动了动，向着对面的一家人觑了一眼，片刻之后，再次恢复了他肃然危坐的姿态。遭到冷遇的红发男人缩回手，有些尴尬地挠了挠鼻尖，随后剥开糖果的油纸，把它递到了旅伴的脸前。他的旅伴先是踌躇了片刻，便低下头，借着男人的手掌衔起了那粒糖。这套亲昵的行为做起来无比娴熟，显然是在两人之间已经实践过无数次的。

山间的雾气越来越浓，车夫打着了火石，人们瑟缩着，等待着，直到押车的大叫了一声：“操他妈的！是贝希摩斯形的死骇！”


	2. 第二章 鏖战

押车人仓促的大叫令这一车的旅客愣在了原地，人们脸上的表情痴傻、麻木，这足可以说明他们也许是绵羊的种，那些弱小的动物在猎食者的追逼下，偶尔也会显出这类如同假死一样的短暂僵硬。

此刻，那位正襟危坐的少年像一头灵巧的野鹿一般窜出了车厢，他绕到角兽车的前方，看到押车人一手攥着圣灰，另一只手已然拔出了长剑，做好了防备的姿态。押车的巨汉和少年沉默地对视了几秒，随即向半空中指了指。

少年顺着他手指的方向，模模糊糊地看到了在他们前方约20码的地方，正有一头庞然巨物从浓雾中缓缓踱过来，显出隐约的身形。怪物约莫有30尺高，赤红色的双眼透过雾气迸射着精光，那步伐不疾不徐，显然是对于这一班猎物已然势在必得。

押车人握着长剑的手颤抖着，他向地上啐了口唾沫，想要给自己壮壮胆，然而却收效甚微，他的双手甚至抖得更加厉害了。怪物阻塞了去路，在狭小的山路上，想要让笨重的三头角兽车转向，并不是件容易的事儿。况且，即使可以返回来路的方向，他们又能到哪里去呢？这辆角兽车离开上一个驿站已然有半日的功夫了，换言之，他们孤立无援，无处可逃。

少年对押车人比了个手势，让他返回角兽车后方负责警戒，随后，他回到车厢前，掀开布帘，气势强横地把他的旅伴拽离了座位。

“在这种情况下，你不觉得让我留在车厢里，反而更安全一些吗？”红发男人一边踉跄着被拖出角兽车，一边抱怨道。这是乘客们第一次听到他的声音，男人说着一口字正腔圆的伊奥斯官话，这种语言原本是索尔海姆帝国的通用语，后来随着帝国的扩张和征伐，从而被广泛地传播，成为了整个伊奥斯的官方语言。同时，原本在东大陆繁衍生息的蛮族们也有着各自的土话方言，而这种拗口的索尔海姆语，只有受过良好教育的上等人，才能将它的发音说得如此优美纯净。男人的声音显得颇为圆滑，正如他的外貌一样，带着一股随性洒脱、玩世不恭的气质，他的语调尽管非常亲切平和，但却能听出几分惯于发号施令的威严。

“我认为您只有和我在一起时，才是最安全的。请不要离开我的视线范围，阁下。”少年答道，他的口音和男人全然一样，就连一些吞音吐字的细节也别无二致，这也许很可以说明少年的索尔海姆语师承何处。不同的是，他的口吻刻板而倔强，透着一股兵士执行命令时的迂执。

“居然又叫我阁下，我说过……”男人有些无奈地蹙起了眉头，然而话尚未说完，他便被那名少年拽着，拖进了浓雾中。

雾气吞没了两个人的身影，押车人蓦地跳进车厢，高声喊道：“老尼克，别傻呆着！快！调转车头！”

车夫怔愣了片刻，便省过神来，他一边慌乱地大喝着：“嗦嗬！加劲儿！走！你们这些蠢畜生！”，一边拽紧了缰绳，想要让那三头疲惫不堪的弯月独角兽掉头转向。显然，他们谁也不相信，凭着那名单薄的少年，和那名看上去同样不怎么可靠的红发男人，可以对付得了浓雾中的巨兽。乘客们纷纷缩起了身体，双手打着颤紧抓着随身携带的圣灰，那一小撮灰烬之于他们，正如同风神那神奇的口袋之于奥德修斯一般，仿佛只要攥紧了它，便可一路顺风，安然无恙地回到家园。有些乘客低下了头颅，开始向众神虔诚地祷告，他们在祈祷什么呢？也许是祈愿众神可以保佑他们的平安？亦或者是为了自己冷酷地抛下了那两名无辜的牺牲者而吿解？浓雾中的刀剑铿锵声仍未停歇，鏖战尚未结束，他们便提前在内心中为这两位勇士判了死刑，这种执刑的效率，倒是比路西斯神圣联盟执政府的那群拖拖拉拉的法庭推事们要速断速决得多。此时，车上紧张的气氛、浓雾里不绝于耳的死骇的嘶吼，将那名小女孩儿吓得魂飞魄散，她在忍耐了片刻之后，终于再也压抑不住恐惧，尖着嗓子哭嚎起来，而她的母亲，此时也顾不上去捣住孩子的嘴了。人们颤抖着缩在车里，唯一的想望便是男人和少年能够拖延足够长的时间，或者是死骇能够满足于那两名祭品的血肉，而不要继续对角兽车穷追不舍。

在离着仓皇奔逃的公共角兽车200多码远的地方，我们可以看到这场险恶战斗的组成角色。

一头将近40尺高的巨型死骇奋力地撑着前爪，头上一对血红的眼睛瞪视着脚下两名渺小的人类，裂开的大口之中露出足足四排如同鲨鱼一般的獠牙，它呼呼地喘着气，发出威胁的嘶吼，嘴里腥臭的气息喷洒在两名旅人的头上。

恶浊的空气简直叫人窒息，红发男人掩住口鼻，带着嫌恶的表情后退了半步。少年双手持剑，和怪物对峙着。死骇对于危险有一种天生的洞察力，它绷紧了全身的气力，蓄势待发，却久久不肯踏出半步。

死骇恶狠狠地摩擦着牙床，牙齿咯咯作响，令人听了头皮发麻。有一种强烈的欲望，叫嚣着让它冲上去，撕碎这两名不自量力的猎物。终于，它那为数不多的理智和耐心消耗殆尽了。

少年嘴唇微张，炯炯的双眼里闪烁着嗜血的光芒，就在死骇迅疾如闪电一般扑向他的一刻，这名少年骤然消失在了原地。

猎物的凭空失踪令死骇冲击的势头顿了一下，就在这电光火石的刹那，少年仿佛从虚无中冒了出来一般，出现在了死骇的上方，他从高空中落下，借着下坠的势头，将长剑狠狠地插进了那头怪物的肩窝。

顷刻之间，一团混杂的东西滚落在泥泞里，人类和怪物纠缠着，在黑夜中羼杂成一片，难辨彼此，死骇从喉咙中发出凄厉的嘶吼，几里之外都能听到它受伤之时发出的惨叫。它在泥浆里翻滚，山丘一般健壮的躯体挣扎、跌扑，让大地也随着震颤了起来。死骇竭力想要将背后的少年甩下来，然而那个单薄的男孩儿却格外地难缠，他黏吝缴绕，死死地盘踞在怪物的脊背上，把长剑一寸寸地插得更深。

利刃刺穿了死骇的核心，它的挣扎渐渐变得虚弱，少年感受着猎物的衰亡，嘴角咧开了一个残忍的笑容。正在他松了一口气的当口，死骇那覆满钢铁一般的鳞片的尾巴突然像鞭子一样灵巧地扫了过来，末梢的尖刺直指少年的背心。

然而，就在偷袭即将得手的刹那，那条强壮有力的尾巴遇到了一个意想不到的对手。

一向作壁上观的红发男子骤然出现在了半道上，他单膝跪地，手中握着一把弯刀。一双劲健的手，凭着一对沉着的眼睛，将那条硬如钢刀的尾巴齐根截断下来。可惜那头死骇个头虽壮，却并没有进化到拥有智慧的程度，不然它一定会为了这两名旅人那悖逆常理的移动方式而倍感惊诧的。片刻之后，怪物庞大的身躯彻底瘫软下来，不再动弹了。

红发男人从容不迫地站起身来，擦净刀刃上的血迹，随即，这把镂錾精美的武器就像熔化在了空气中一般，从他的手中消失了踪影。

他大笑着，拉起被怪兽轰然倒下的躯体压住的少年，说道：“索莫纳斯，我教过你很多次了，绝不要自恃武力的强大，而在战斗中将后背暴露给对手；在敌人彻底死灭之前，切忌疏忽大意。”

到此，我们终于知道了这名少年的名字，索莫纳斯——远古神话中的夜晚之神，同时也是罂粟花的别称。这个名字和他倒是颇为相称，少年头上大氅的风帽此刻已然摘了下来，在月光之下展露出来的，是一张秀美无匹的脸。他约莫15、6岁，脸上的线条极度柔和，白皙的皮肤饱满、娇嫩，尚带着几分稚气。灰蓝色的眼睛看上去总是雾蒙蒙的，浓密卷翘的睫毛洒下一片阴翳，显得温情脉脉。少年眉弓的轮廓和男人极为相似，锐利的眉峰带着几分英气，中和了过于精致的五官所造成的阴柔观感。他墨蓝色的顺直长发在脑后扎成了一条辫子，几绺凌乱的发丝从前额垂下来，色调和象牙般的肌肤调和得无比得当。如果不是亲眼目睹了他刚刚手刃那头死骇时的凶残，我们恐怕难免会把他错认为一名穿了男装的姑娘。

此时，少年那管秀挺的鼻梁下面，粉红色的嘴唇轻轻抿着，显得有一些不满。他用手背抹去了脸上黏腻的鲜血，嘟囔着：“我可以应付得来，您完全是多此一举。”

“我说过，在私底下，不要对我使用敬语。”男人掏出细麻手帕，为少年擦拭着满头满脸的血迹，索莫纳斯浑身上下沾满了冰冷黏腻的鲜血，可是却没有一滴是他自己的，在这场恶战之中，他连皮也没有蹭破一块。红发男人继续说道，“还有，坦诚地面对自己的失误，也是成为一名强大的骑士必不可少的课业。”

在冷着脸沉默了半晌之后，少年终于轻声说道：“谢谢你，哥哥。”说完这话，他忿忿地把头扭向了一边。

他的兄长憋了片刻，最终还是忍不住笑了出来。索莫纳斯仍然不肯望向他，男人轻轻揉了下孩子的头，又说：“好了，让我们快点追上那辆角兽车吧，我们的行李可还都绑在车厢顶上呢。”


	3. 山路上的插曲

按照那辆公共角兽车奔逃的速度，这两位被扔下的旅客本以为他们需要花费更长的时间才能撵上它，然而，令他们感到意外的是，只用了一刻钟不到，他们就再次望见了它的身影。当然，并不是这辆车上的乘客动了什么高尚的念头，非要留下来与两人同生共死，而是一群哥布林袭击了形单影只的角兽车，阻截了去路。

当这两名武艺高强的旅行者赶到的时候，战斗已然结束了，地上横七竖八地倒着几具尸体，有乘客的，也有哥布林的——这些怯懦卑鄙的掠夺者就如同追随着虎豹的豺狗一般，总是和那些巨型怪兽搭帮出现，它们自己不会狩猎，便寄望于能够在那些强悍的同类大快朵颐以后，抢夺一些残羹冷炙来果腹。慌乱中的乘客们显然没有料想到这节，于是便吃了大亏。

见两人安然无恙地归来，同乘的旅客们显得有些窘迫，所有人都错开了眼神，刻意避免去瞧少年脸上那充满嘲讽的冷笑。幸而红发男人出来打了圆场，他高声对车夫说道：“刚刚我吩咐过您原路折返，您做得很好！看样子各位也经历了一场磨难，有什么我们帮得上忙的地方吗？”

男人的知情识趣让所有人都松了一口气，他们赧然谢绝了他的好意，纷纷腾出空间，让这两名英雄重新坐了上来。这个时候，押车人和几名男性乘客正在将死难者的尸体堆到一处，他们在尸体上倒了些烈性的杂合酒，打着了燧石，将燃烧的火把扔在了残骸堆成的雉堞上。皮肉烧焦时发出的恶臭令人作呕，几个女人禁不住这种味道的刺激，爬到车外呕吐了起来。

原本坐在红发男人对面的女人紧紧地抱着自己的孩子，她的丈夫则一言不发地坐在一旁。处理完尸体，押车人爬进了车厢，车夫扬起鞭子，车轮又重新隆隆转动了起来。就在这当儿，押车人大喊了一声：“老尼克，见鬼！停车！”他的鼻孔翕动着，在车厢里搜寻着什么，随后，他死死地盯住了索莫纳斯，逼问道：“你身上有血的味道，你受伤了？”

“那是死骇的血。”少年冷冷地回答。他脸上的血迹早已擦净，黑灰色羊毛大氅吸收了死骇的血液，变得沉甸甸的，泛着腥臭，只有仔细查看，才能发现这件深色的衣物已然完全被殷湿了。

“我不信，和那么一头怪物为敌，不可能毫发无伤！你把衣服脱了，让我们检查一下！”押车人说着，拔出了剑，摆出了戒备的姿态。其他的乘客也挪动着身体，远离了这两名男子。

红发男人第一次收起了他的笑容，蹙起了眉头。索莫纳斯嗤笑了一声，用轻蔑的眼神扫视着周遭，以缄默回应着对方的胁迫。

人们在静默中僵持着，直到一声轻微的抽泣冲破了剑拔弩张的岑寂，那名看起来好像吓晕在了母亲怀里的小女孩儿哭着喊道：“妈妈，我疼！”

这个时候，所有人的眼神都移到了小姑娘的身上，一名男乘客粗暴地把孩子从她母亲的怀里扯出来，扒开了她后背的衣服，一道巨大的伤口横亘在女孩儿的背上，那伤口咧开着，汩汩地流着血，两侧的皮肉都翻卷出来，有几处甚至露出了森森白骨。

女孩的母亲显然也是刚刚发现她的伤势，她发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，晕了过去。这时，刚才那名凶神恶煞的男人仿佛摸到了什么恐怖的秽物一般猛然撒开手，任由孩子重重地跌落在了地上。她的父亲犹犹豫豫地伸出手去，想要抱起孩子，却被押车人喝止了：“别碰她！你知道被死骇伤到的后果，我们必须马上处理掉这摊破事儿！”

孩子的父亲仿佛被惊吓到了一般，剧烈地哆嗦了一下，停在了半道。

“她还活着不是吗？只要撑到下一个城镇，应该能够得救。”红发男人说话了，他一面抱起孩子，试图把她塞回父亲的怀里，一面温声解释道，“即使被死骇伤到，也并非全然无药可医。看，她还在努力求生，难道各位不能给她一个机会吗？”

虽然男人将孩子瘫软的小小躯体递到了父亲面前，可是那名矮小怯懦的男子却迟疑着，无法作决。

“被死骇伤到的人都会在死后变成怪物，无一例外！你说她能够得救？怎么救？只有六神教会里的祭司能够暂时拖延毒素的侵蚀！只有天选之王能够彻底治愈这种瘟疫！我们要去的是东索尔海姆帝国的领土！到哪里去找个六神教会的祭司给她？到哪里去找天选之王？”一名看起来有些文弱的男性乘客站起来，尖声细气地叫喊道。

“那就原路返回！”一直保持着柔和声调的红发男人终于失去了他的好脾气，他目光如炬，注视着对面的男人，那发怒的雄狮一般的气度终于逼得对方低下了头去。

在良久的沉默之后，女孩儿的父亲用他那唯唯诺诺的声音开口说话了：“对不起！可是我们真的不能回去……”

“这就是你的决定吗？她可是你的女儿。”红发男人冷笑了一下，轻声说道。

“对不起！对不起！”女孩的父亲跪着，蜷缩在地上，抽噎着、颤抖着，反复地重复着这一句话。

“把她交给我吧。我们必须烧死她。”押车人露出了一个志得意满的笑容，仿佛在炫耀着一场战斗的胜利，而不是在谈论如何残忍地谋杀一个弱小的同类，“好了，快一点！别像个娘们儿似的，我必须对这一车人的性命负责。”他说着，把拇指插在外套的扣孔里，摆出了一个自以为伟岸的功架，他那副颠头耸脑的可笑姿态，好像在夸示什么不得了的权力。

“好吧。既然你们坚持的话。”男人说着，抱着女孩儿站起身来，他的屈服让众人感受到了一种胜利的骄傲，然而扭曲的欣喜很快便被泼上了冷水。男人掏出钱袋，倒出二、三十个利弗尔，银币跌落在地上，叮当作响，他向女孩的父亲说道：“我向你买下她，从此以后，你们再没有任何瓜葛了。”

说着，红发男人步下了车厢，他一手抱着昏迷的女孩，一手摘下帽子，向车里的众人致意道：“我们在这里下车。祝各位一路顺风！”这时，索莫纳斯仿佛早就已经料想到了男人的决定一般，他麻利地蹿上车顶，取下了他们的行囊。红发男人望向怔愣着的女孩儿父亲，那灼灼的目光仿佛刺入了怯懦男人的心灵，他说道：“虽然你逃脱了枷锁，可你的灵魂却永远只能是个奴隶。”

押车人捋了把脸，恶狠狠地往地上啐了一口，高声喊道：“老尼克，出发！”

这世上颇有些人，总存着一种居心不良的欲望，他们在内心深处隐约地发见到自己的怯懦无能，便情愿别人也像自己这样一无所用，他们总是竭尽所能地对自己所无法理解的高尚和英勇大举伐挞、加以摧毁，一旦无法办到，便恶毒地谩骂赌咒。这样秽浊的心灵，总是能够和世上一班懦弱的绵羊们沆瀣一气，两者之间有着一种下流的默契，从而酝酿了各类丑恶的闹剧。

公共角兽车在夜色中渐行渐远，红发男人耸了耸肩，对少年说道：“看来这后半程，我们只能靠自己的双腿走完了。”

“我不懂。”少年用茫然的眼神望着远去的角兽车，说道，“我不懂他们为什么要这样对待自己的同类，她明明并非全然无可救药。”

男人一面从行囊中掏出干净的布巾，为女孩包扎止血，一面回答道：“这个女孩儿，她和她的父母都是奥德凯普特家的逃亡奴隶。在半个月前，神圣联盟和东索尔海姆刚刚在奥德凯普特的领地内有过一场冲突，他们也许是趁着战乱逃出来的。”他说着，掀起盖在女孩胳膊上的披肩，露出了她的右手腕——那正是女孩的母亲仓皇为她遮掩的地方。那里刻着一个双龙十字徽的烙印，这是奴隶主的纹章。看到这片伤痕，索莫纳斯搭在剑柄上的右手以微不可见的幅度颤抖了一下，随即攥紧了拳头。红发男人继续说道，“同在路西斯神圣联盟，奥德凯普特家族对待奴隶的苛酷，我也有所耳闻。他们大概是不堪忍受欺侮，这才冒死逃了出来。一旦被抓住，等待着他们的将是车轮刑①。她的父亲之所以拒绝折返，想必也是出于这种考虑。”

“那么那群健全而强壮的自由民呢？他们同样轻易地抛弃了这个孩子，难道人类的温情在他们的心胸之中，竟是不存在的吗？”索莫纳斯面带鄙夷地问道，在说话的同时，他给男人递上了圣水，那是从中央教廷里带来的，专门用以延缓死骇毒素侵蚀的特效药。

“哦，索莫纳斯，不要对这些荏弱的平民过于求全责备了。“男人笑了笑，答道，“虽然幼时你曾经在险恶的环境之中挣扎过一段时间，但是由于年头久远，恐怕你已经不太记得个中滋味了。我这次带你离开印索穆尼亚那个超脱尘世的托庇所，就是为了让你看看这世界的真相。你须要抛开过往的一切定见，把你昔日的心灵隔得远远的，去听、去看、去感受，才能理解这世间的苦难和在这苦难之中挣扎的人们。把这场经历当做你的第一堂课吧，记住，没有什么比起恐惧更能戕害一个健全的灵魂的了。

你所看到的那些丑恶、扭曲、卑怯的个体，正是人类在恐惧这个巨大的怪兽磨折之下的掠影。同时，也请记得，这世间还有成千累万的善良而谦卑的人们在默默地祈祷，他们毫无怨叹地熬着苦难，为了明知不可能实现的美梦而趱奔。你太强大了，所以无法理解这些一无所有的人们内心的困厄。弱小是一件可悲的事儿，对于这些人而言，挣扎求生才是最为迫切的需要，他们总须要抓住什么，然而家园、亲人、信仰，这些生命的支柱，在战乱和疫疠的席卷之下，总会在顷刻之间飘零四散。”说话间，男人已经完成了对女孩伤势的处理。他把洁白的布巾打了个结，脱下自己的大氅，包裹住了因为失血而颤抖的孩子。

少年望着男人宽阔强壮的背脊，他的刚刚涌出萌芽的愤世嫉俗被这充满温情的慈悲灵魂安抚住了。他知道对于这个男人，这番高尚的论调不只是说说而已，固然，由于各自所处的地位，他们的手上难免沾染鲜血，但是这个人即使在最为惨烈的厮杀之中也是慈悲的，他的战斗不是为了征服或是毁灭，而是向着和平而去。换言之，他眼前的这个肉体凡胎，有着最为接近神明的精神。索莫纳斯望着他的兄长，恨不得把他拥抱一下，而他确实也这样做了。

在男人抱着女孩站起来的时候，索莫纳斯扑上去，搂住了他的腰，一言不发地把脑袋埋在了他的背上。这种孩子气的举动让红发男人暗自发笑，他感觉到少年搂得很紧，煦暖的体温渗过哔叽料的大氅透了过来，他侧过脸望着他，微笑着说道：“索莫纳斯，你已经15岁了，我可没有参孙②那样的天生神力，能够同时抱着你们两个孩子赶路。”

少年的嘴唇翕动着，一望而知他正有句话梗塞在喉咙中，却没有勇气形之于口。在片刻的静默之后，索莫纳斯向男人伸出手去，带着些笨拙的执拗说道：“让我来抱她吧。你不可能扛着她走完剩下的二十里路。”

“这个论断可有些伤人啊！你是从什么时候开始，就如此瞧不起我的能力了呢？”男人有些无奈地反驳道。

“从你半年之前，第一次在训练中输给我开始。”少年在说这话的时候，语气冷冰冰的，却带着股不可一世的傲然神气。

红发男人望着这头初出茅庐的幼狮，爽朗地笑了出来，他拍了拍索莫纳斯的肩膀说道：“请对你的兄长多一点信任吧。我好歹也是个成年人，万万没有把一切苦工都扔给自己幼弟的恶习。更何况，你还要担任我的随扈，背着一个孩子可是无法战斗的，我的骑士团长大人。”

——————

①车轮刑：这是一种将人绑在车轮上活活打死的刑罚。刽子手执铁棒，先打断犯人的四肢，一共打八下，将四肢打断成十六节，最后朝胸口上来两下，结束犯人的生命。

②参孙：圣经中拥有天生神力的犹太战士。


	4. 奴隶

当玛丽埃塔醒来的时候，已经是这一天的半夜了。连日来的逃亡让这个小姑娘陷入了极度的困惫，她只记得自己在山路上被哥布林尖利的爪子挠了一下，便陷入了昏迷，在迷迷蒙蒙的境地中，她隐约清醒过一次，听到了母亲的一声惨叫和男人们争执的声音，随后，便什么也记不得了。

她眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，借着昏黄的烛光，看到一位少年背对着她，坐在桌前擦拭着长剑。桌上摆了一整排武器，长短不一的弯刀和匕首，还有一些她叫不出名字的机巧弓弩。她曾经亲手擦拭过那些被骑士大人们珍而重之的宝剑，却觉得没有一把能抵得上少年手中的那一柄，剑身上面镂錾着精美的花纹，锋刃闪着寒光，这把重剑古拙雅致却又不显得过于细巧。

“你是谁？”对于陌生的环境和眼前同样陌生的男孩，玛丽埃塔只觉得恐惧。积年累月的奴隶生涯让这个本性活泼好动的小姑娘变得逆来顺受，她并没有像这个年龄的儿童一样大哭大喊，玛丽埃塔只是把自己蜷缩在床铺的角落里，手指不安地捻弄着被角，有些怯生生地问道。

索莫纳斯听到了孩子的问话，可是却没有兴趣搭理，一来，他并不像红发男人那样善于信口胡诌，也不知道怎么对这个萍水相逢的孩子编造自己的身份；二来，他对于自己的兄长以外的所有人，其实都缺乏交往的兴趣和应付的耐心。于是他只是沉默着，继续擦拭着手中的剑。此时，索莫纳斯已然脱去了他那件被死骇腐臭的血液浸湿的大氅，少年只穿着一件单薄的白色衬衫，他卷着袖口，袒露着消瘦劲健的手臂，一个丑陋的烫痕盘踞在他的右手腕上。这个烫痕上覆着各种伤疤，好像有谁曾经三番五次地试图通过种种惨酷的暴力手段掩盖原先的痕迹，却仍然依稀可以辨出，那里曾经烙印着一个纹章。

看到少年的手臂，玛丽埃塔发出了一声轻呼，也许是对于少年身份的猜测给了她再次开口的勇气，她大着胆子问道：“我的爸爸妈妈呢？他们在哪儿？”

索莫纳斯不耐烦地啧了下舌，他决定直接终止这场谈话。“你的父母把你卖给了我们，所以你和他们已经没有半分瓜葛了。”他冷冷地答道。

少年不加任何藻饰便抛出的残忍真相让女孩愣在了原地，一方面，她不愿意相信双亲无情地扔下了自己；而另一方面，在她幼小的心灵深处，她却知道这一切大概都是真的。在决定逃亡之初，她的父亲和母亲就曾经为了是否要带上孩子而起过几次争执。最终，在母亲的坚持下，父亲才勉强同意带上了她。玛丽埃塔的双手用力地绞着被子的边缘，甚至把那不怎么柔软的粗麻织物拧出了几条深深的皱褶，她的肩膀抽搐着，泪水在眼睛里聚积，却竭力不让自己哭出来。生为奴隶的人都知道，哭是没有用的，眼泪只能换来鞭子和嘲弄。她才只有7岁，但是那愁苦的脸相却已经像个历尽磨难的老人了。

女孩擤鼻子的声音和压抑的抽噎让索莫纳斯莫名心烦，他呆坐了片刻，深吸了口气，再次开始闷头拾掇武器，努力地想要静下神来。好在这种令人烦躁的气氛只持续了一小会儿，红发男人手里端着面包、腌肉和清水，用肩膀挤开木门，走了进来。他一面把食物放在桌上，一面说道：“明早第一班前往沃拉雷堡的驿车在6点发出，吃了这点东西，我们还能再休息4个小时。啊！你好啊，小淘气！” 这个时候，他终于发现了坐在床角的小姑娘，于是走过去，坐在床边，尽量带着软和的神气问道，“让我来看看你的伤口，还有哪里不舒服吗？”

玛丽埃塔认出了这个红发的男人，她记得他是那辆角兽车里唯一友善地对待过她的人，这让她感到一股难以名状的心安。小女孩的神经已然绷得太久了，稍一松懈，眼泪便像决堤一样淌了下来。孩子的嚎啕大哭让男人手足无措，他只得把孩子搂进怀里，轻抚着她的背脊，温声安慰着她。他记得小姑娘背后的伤口已然敷上了止痛膏，死骇的毒素也彻底驱除了，他实在想不出有什么缘由能够惹得这个孩子如此泪流不止。

这时，索莫纳斯收起桌上的武器，蓦地站起身，抓起一块面包，快步走了出去。粗重的关门声惊醒了那头拴在院子里的穷奇，狺狺的犬吠声和女孩的啼哭声，在寂静的夜晚中搅成了一片。

许久之后，男人才从客房里出来，孩子已然睡下了，从玛丽埃塔的口中，他也得知了索莫纳斯和她之间的那一番对话。男人走到街上，看到索莫纳斯正在啃着硬面包，少年在旅店门口的台阶上坐得直挺挺的，像一只充满戒备心的猎犬一样。他在索莫纳斯的身边坐了下来，这个时候，街上已然很安静了，村外林中的鹧鸪偶尔发出几声鸣叫，旅馆门口充作招牌的铁板随着夜风的吹拂，在他们的头顶吱吱作响，远方的农舍还有几处零星地亮着灯火，但也很快熄灭了。夜晚的空气静谧甘甜，混着田野中稻草的香气，银河在他们的头顶盘旋着，点缀着深蓝色的天空。

索莫纳斯还在就着唾液，吞咽着那块干巴巴的面包，男人递上了一壶清水。少年看着他，本想说些什么，可是那些话却在僵硬的喉咙里搁浅了。于是他们就那么静默地坐着，不声不响地互相望着，谁也没说一句话。男人有些困倦了，他两腿交叠着，用着平日惯有的姿势，懒懒散散地倚着廊柱，在这么呆了一忽儿之后，他叹了口气，伸出手揉了揉索莫纳斯的头发，带着些强硬的姿态，把少年倔强的脑袋按在了自己的肩膀上。

第二天清晨，早起的行贩和农户陆续走上了街头。红发男人后半宿一直在守夜，临到清晨才小憩了片刻，至于玛丽埃塔，则整夜都睡得不大踏实，听到远处钟楼的报时声便起身了。索莫纳斯前半夜一直在值守，现在倒是睡得很熟，本来像他这个年龄的孩子，便是怎么睡也睡不够的，更何况前日的那场恶战和连日的赶路，已然耗竭了他的体力。他的兄长望着他，不忍心将他喊醒，毕竟，无忧无虑的酣眠对于这名即使在睡梦中也不曾放下过警觉的少年而言，是极为罕有的。于是他便提着脚尖走了出去，从厨房端来了早餐。

他替玛丽埃塔换过伤药，穿好衣服，这套照顾小孩子的琐细事务在他做来却无比熟稔，浑然不似一般男人的粗心笨拙。待他们吃过了早饭，把行囊收拾妥当，旅舍周围仍然静悄悄的。男人坐在床边，温柔地抚摸着弟弟的额头，轻声叫道：“该起床了，我贪睡的骑士团长大人。”

听到男人的呼唤，索莫纳斯几乎是窜起来的。他瞪着有些迷离的双眼，环顾了一下周遭，发现天色已然大亮了。少年柔顺的长发睡得乱糟糟的，眼皮也有些虚肿，惝怳的神情使他那精致细气的脸相平添了几分稚气。男人帮少年打理着额角的鬓发，带着点恶作剧式的调皮轻轻拧了下他的鼻子，却被粗暴地打开了手，对于自己的赖床行为，索莫纳斯仍然有些难以置信。少年恼羞成怒的神色，直叫他的兄长觉得无比可爱，男人笑了起来，把一堆干净的衣物塞进了对方怀里，说道：“请骑士大人尽快更衣吧，早餐我留在桌上，我们在一刻钟之内出发。”

清早的第一班驿车历来是没什么人的，在秋凉的早晨，不需要为生活趱奔的人们都贪恋着他们温暖的小窝。晨风峭厉，车厢里寒气袭人，车轮碾在潮湿泥泞的土地上，四周尽是单调的田野、森林、农庄，远处的维纳斯河波光荡漾，给这片浑浊静止的景象带来了几分生气。算上我们的主角一行，车厢里也只疏疏落落地坐了七个乘客。红发男人照例笑吟吟地，望着窗外出神，仿佛这些没有半分胜景，也没有什么古迹的乏味乡村景色尤其值得人大加吟味一般。而索莫纳斯，仍然抱着长剑肃然危坐，少年静默着，不发一语，一方面是由于他们的队伍里多了个素不相识的孩子，另一方面则是早上的赖床让他有些羞愧赧然，于是他一改往日的亲昵，对待男人的态度开始变得恭敬而疏远。

待到对自己的未来彻底听天由命之后，玛丽埃塔便默默地开始把这两位新近结识的大朋友打量起来。按照她那颗小脑袋里有限的见识，红发男人既然买下了她，就应当算作是她的主人。他自称为阿斯卡涅，这是个充满贵族气息的名字，昨晚，阿斯卡涅先生反复地对她说，她并不是他的奴隶，他说她是自由的。自由是个什么意思，玛丽埃塔还不太懂，在往日那禁锢着她的眼界的一方天地中，她关于自由的理解大体上来源于对奥德凯普特家小姐太太们的观察，总之就是做错了事不会轻易挨鞭子，可以用各种漂亮的衣饰穿扮自己，遇到讨厌的事可以使性儿逃开。她把这些对阿斯卡涅先生说了，虽然小姑娘的这番孩子话还带着些幼稚的偏狭，但是男人却大笑着说：“想不到你比那些老学究、大先生们还懂得自由的意义呢！”

至于阿斯卡涅先生和那位名叫索莫纳斯的少年之间的关系，更是让玛丽埃塔费解。索莫纳斯手臂上的烙印是生为奴隶的明证，少年的眼神总是充满戒备，显然他无法信任除了红发男人以外的任何人。这样的眼睛，玛丽埃塔见得多了。打从记事以来，领内每次处决逃亡奴隶的时候，她和她的父母都会被押到刑场，被迫目睹那血腥残忍的画面。在那些逃跑过，又被抓回来的奴隶们之中，偶尔也有一些人，他们的眼神和蓝发少年一般无二，那是野狼一般桀骜不驯的孤高眼睛。自此，玛丽埃塔便断定了索莫纳斯八成也是名奴隶，那么阿斯卡涅先生和他之间的亲昵就变得难以解释了。虽然她知道狎戏美貌少年的恶习在奴隶主之间并不鲜见，但是阿斯卡涅先生显然不是这样的人。并且，尽管索莫纳斯对待男人的态度恭敬有礼，但他的神情中却没有半分在奴隶脸上常见的畏缩和谦卑。硬要说的话，两人之间的气氛简直如同亲兄弟一般。然而这个猜测却是万万不可能的，因为奴隶这个身份，也像那些领主大人们的头衔一样，是代代相传的，奴隶的世系只能是奴隶，换言之，一个奴隶绝不可能是一位自由民的兄弟。虽然由于生活的磨难，玛丽埃塔较之同龄的孩子更为早慧，但那两人之间扑朔迷离的关系却彻底把这个不满8岁的小姑娘搅糊涂了。


	5. 林中奇遇

吉尔伽美什·德·沃拉雷今年已经32岁了，在这个年纪上，男人往往早已不是当初受着一腔冲动热血支配的愣头青，而独属于老年人的了却尘缘、清心寡欲的心境也尚且离得很远，这是个翱翔于逝去的青春激情和未来的颓废荒土之间的年纪。对于女人，吉尔伽美什并非全然无动于衷，他也曾经体尝过那种让人头脑发热的荒唐爱情，而冲动的代价，则是多了两个不怎么名正言顺的继承人。在饮宴之中，他总是用冷漠的眼神扫视着那些弄姿卖俏的风流妇人，偶尔有人向他递来一丝秋波，他便微笑着还回去，临到碰上免费送上门的爱情，便浅尝辄止地品鉴一番，但是自己却全不动情。这种逢场作戏之间的冷静自持，在他面对自己的妻子的时候，表现尤甚。毕竟，谁也不能指望这种勉强撮合的政治联姻之中能有几分真感情，就像大多数的贵族家庭一样，沃拉雷伯爵和伯爵夫人各有各的情人，彼此之间只要能够维持体面，便互不过问、不相干涉。然而，就在这种情形之下，发生了一件稀奇的事儿——久违的激情，像一头扑食野兔的鹞鹰一般，势不可挡地冲着沃拉雷伯爵袭来了。

起初，没有人察觉剑圣的异状，直到他愈发魂不守舍，以至于在一次比试当中险些输给了自己的骑兵队长——这在过去是从来未有过的，至此，人们才对他的心不在焉起了追根究底的心思。于是，骑士团里那群天生爱热闹的小伙子们把他们的领主团团围住，想要将这桩异乎寻常的事情探个究竟。

拉维尔西，也就是那个几乎要在剑圣的战斗履历里写上第一笔败北的百骑长，身为吉尔伽美什的乳兄弟，他和剑圣之间向来不讲究虚礼。这名身长七尺的大汉用他那汗津津的手臂勾住沃拉雷伯爵的脖子，说道：“我说，尊敬的领主大人，您知道吗？您最近可不大对劲，大家都传言说您大概是干了什么顶顶要不得的事儿，导致我们终于要和东索尔海姆帝国决裂了。”

听到这番对帝国皇帝毫不恭敬的话，吉尔伽美什怔愣了一瞬，随即发出了一阵爽朗的大笑，他拍了拍乳兄弟那肌肉坚实的后背，说道：“要真是这样，反倒好了！能在战场上解决的事情从来都称不上烦恼。”

“那我就不懂了，有什么事能叫您如此魂不守舍的呢？难不成您是害了相思病？”骑兵团里一位向来以风流多情而著称的浪荡子弗朗梭阿，用他那浸了蜜糖似的语调调侃道。

“这倒是真的。”在沉默了片刻之后，剑圣苦笑着回答。

这个一向游戏人间的薄情男人竟然也会坠入情网，这在于一般了解他的骑士们而言，简直不可思议，于是无论是正在训练的、还是躲在一旁闲扯的，都纷纷围了上来。

事情还要从一个月前说起，那是11月初的一天，即使是身处炎热的南方，初冬的夜晚也开始带着些寒冷萧索的气息了。吉尔伽美什受治下的一位封臣之邀，在对方的封地里用过晚饭，跳完一场帕凡舞，便带着随扈策马返回沃拉雷堡了。在路过城郊的森林时，静谧的冬夜之中传来了几声野狼的嗥叫，这位尚武的领主便突然起了狩猎的雅兴，他和随从们燃起火把，进入了森林。在苍翠葱郁的树丛间，他远远望见了一头硕大的野狼，它跑得出奇得快，吉尔伽美什追寻着这只畜生的身影，以至于在黑森林中走得太深了。手中的火把熄灭了，扈从们彻底不见了踪影，剑圣独自一人落在了黑暗幽深的丛林里。他侧耳听着，终于在虫鸣和鸟啼之间捕捉到了一点不一样的响动，那是水流的声音。他记得这片森林之中有片湖泊，在湖边上，有一间狩猎小屋可以供他稍事休息。

他一面默默地向圣朱利安①祷告，一面循着水声向湖泊跋涉。水流的声音越来越近了，在离着那片湖大约30码的地方，他听到了一些异样的声音，也许是那头野狼奔逃得累了，也在湖边饮起水来。吉尔伽美什相当确定，那声响绝不会属于他的随扈，人马杂沓的声音和野兽藏匿时静悄悄的响动截然不同。他一面提着脚尖接近湖泊的边缘，一面抬起手，向着声音的源头射出了箭。就在这时候，弥漫长空的浮云散了开去，一片美妙的景象呈现在他的眼前。皎洁的宵辉洒在湖面上，所有景物都变得清清楚楚的，无从隐遁。一位身披黑色大氅的少女站在水边上，而他所射出的剑正像闪电一般朝着她的背后飞去。吉尔伽美什闭上了眼睛，不忍目睹即将发生的惨剧，他深知凭着自己的膂力，这一箭足以将娇弱的少女刺穿。然而，令他意想不到的一幕发生了，这位少女如同背后生了眼睛一样，她不知从哪里拔出了一柄弯刀，反手向利刃纵劈下去，将他所射出的强弩不偏不倚砍作了两半。

在少女转过身的一刻，吉尔伽美什才真正看清了她的样貌，她大约15、6岁，正是鲜妍夺目的年纪，一头墨蓝色的长发披在肩膀上，深色的大氅滑落下来，露出了纤细高挑的身材。男女兼用款式的高领猎装裹在她的身上，衬托着那张如同阿尔忒弥斯一般的脸，显得英气凛然。面对着少女稚气未脱的面孔，直视着她清澈的双眼，吉尔伽美什只觉得那些古老的诗歌当中，描绘一位绝世佳人所惯用的全部美好辞藻，恐怕都要瞠乎其后了。剑圣惊讶地愣在了原地，他带着迷恋的神情凝视着少女的脸，在那片幽静的森林之中，这个薄情男人的内心里仿似有一团火焰在猎猎燃烧。少女那双深蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地回望着他，嘴边浮现出了一抹轻蔑的冷笑。在吉尔伽美什开腔搭话之前，少女便如同狩猎女神座下那头灵巧的金鹿一般蹿进了灌莽之中，失去了踪影。如果不是那支被劈成两半的箭还躺在地上，剑圣几乎要怀疑刚刚的事情不过是一场使人生迷的幻梦了。

尽管类似的故事早已成为了传奇文学的俗套，它们被那些吟游诗人传唱得那么滥，到了今时今日，竟至于无人相信了，但是在这里，这场离奇的经历对于沃拉雷伯爵而言，却是实实在在的。

“您这个故事，简直和维吉尔用优美的诗句向世人描述的故事一模一样，类似的传说遍布伊奥斯各地，每条河流、每片沼泽的近旁，即便是最为粗野的牧民，也能给您绘声绘色地讲上那么一段。”听完领主的讲述，骑士团里那位著名的花花公子弗朗梭阿说道。

性情憨直的拉维尔西也跟着点头，应声道：“我敢打赌，包裹在衣服下面的，是个半人半蛇的女妖。每到月色明净的夜晚，这些鬼东西就要出来作怪。”

“她有没有对您伸出一双美丽的手臂，招引您过去呢？您以为那是温柔乡，实际上却是地狱的入口。”

“毫无疑问，‘梅留吉鲁’在我们的伯爵大人面前现了身。说真的，她没有叫您陪她去水晶宫里共度春宵吗？”一位素来喜欢说俏皮话的骑士调侃道。

“或者她干脆就是一名违反了‘克努特法’②而仓皇逃窜的农妇，而那倾城之姿只是光影的恶作剧罢了。”一位现实主义者说道，这番毫无风趣的猜测教剑圣的一班骑士们倒足了胃口。

“我尊敬的领主阁下，您给我们讲的这个故事可是太古怪了！”

“要我说，她根本就不存在。”这是一位皮浪②门徒的论调。

“承认您是做了个春梦吧！今晚我们到贡斯当大娘的酒馆去，我们的领主需要找个姑娘来煞煞火气了。”众人喧闹着起哄道。

吉尔伽美什听着属下们的揶揄，他的嘴边始终噙着一抹高深莫测的微笑。

“然而，先生们，你们尽管嘲笑，这却并不妨碍这位少女的存在。”剑圣仍然没有放弃为他的宁芙女神④辩护。

“可您也总得拿出点证据来让我们信服啊！那只断裂的剑可不作数。”

“哦，相信我吧，我有更棒的东西——我找到她了。”

在那场奇遇之后，一连七天，沃拉雷伯爵每晚都先到城门南面的森林溜达，随后又去北部的拉库西亚森林转悠，总之，走遍了城堡附近所有的林场和水泽，却始终没能再次遇到那位被他称为奥克阿尼得（见④）的少女。然而，剑圣其人，颇有些倔性，一旦钉死了目标，便绝不放手。在他而言，这是一场狩猎，不过是没有弓弩，没有狺狺狂吠的猎狗，也没有犬猎队的协作罢了。一面之缘勾起的情欲对于男人来讲还在其次，他只是在享受这种追逐的快意。有时，吉尔伽美什凭着一些毫无根据的线索，向着一无所知的目标奔去，临到头，空欢喜一场，这反倒更加激起了他对于少女身份的万般猜测。

在这个故事之中，有一名小人物，恐怕我们是不得不提的。沃拉雷伯爵有一名小跟班，名叫路德维克，这个孩子的父亲原本是一位战士，在某次讨伐死骇的战斗里蒙六神宠召之后，剑圣便收养了这名孤儿。路德维克的外表如同乡下人一般痴傻憨直，实际上，内里却是名尚未成年的费加罗⑤，他像鬼一般的机灵，心地却并不坏。从小在剑圣的身边养大，他对这位英雄领主有着非比寻常的热诚与崇敬，在一通东奔西跑之后，他看出了主人的烦恼。于是，这个孩子拍着胸脯赌咒道：“您这样大张旗鼓地搜索，会把一切都搞砸了。请大人照吃照睡，一周之内，我一定把这件事情给弄得明明白白。”

在做出这番承诺的五天之后，在吉尔伽美什用早饭的时候，路德维克走了进来，他矮小的身板挺得直直的，脸上带着骄傲的神色。

“我忠诚的路德维克，看样子，你是找到那位让我朝思暮想的蓝头发女郎了？”沃拉雷伯爵拿起餐巾，擦了擦嘴角问道。

“是的，大人。她就住在修院广场大街和圣拉扎尔路交汇处的小阁楼里。”

“居然离城堡这么近！那么，你知道她的身份了吗？”

“比这更棒，大人，”路德维克露出了一个狡黠的微笑，停顿片刻，卖了个关子，又继续说道，“我带来了她的贴身侍女。具体的情况，您还是直接跟她问吧。”

剑圣做了个兴奋的手势，站起身来，他脸上显出了惊讶的神情，揉了揉小跟班的脑袋，高声喊道：“路德维克！我真该好好地嘉奖你，这里有五个皮斯托尔，你拿去零花。”说着，他从壁炉上的匣子里摸出了一把金洋钱，塞到孩子的手里，“另外，从明年春天开始，你就可以成为见习骑士了，一切用度，由我的私库里支取。”

吉尔伽美什带着像一位十几岁的少年人第一次和情妇约会那样的欣喜表情，整了整衬衫，说道：“现在，让我们来会会这位侍女小姐吧。不知道她肯不肯成就她那位漂亮的女主人和一位高贵绅士的美好姻缘。”

片刻之后，仆人打开了餐厅的门，一个怯生生的小女孩出现在了剑圣的面前，她仿佛是头一遭见识到如此富丽堂皇的宫殿一样，脚趾在沾着泥水的木鞋里蜷缩，仿佛怕弄脏了看上去价值不菲的地毯一样，犹豫着是否应该踏进来，女孩的一双小手在朴素却干净的围裙上来回绞着，显得有些惶惑无措。这个小姑娘，我们在前叙的故事中已然为各位看客引荐过了，她就是玛丽埃塔——那辆角兽车里的小女孩，那名被红发男人和他的兄弟所救下的小奴隶。

——————

①圣朱利安：旅行者和朝圣者的守护神。

②克努特法：欧洲中世纪森林法的雏形，规定森林归王室或领主所有，不得私猎，不得私自砍伐树木，任何对王室猎场的侵犯都是犯罪。

③皮浪：古希腊哲学家，怀疑论者。

④宁芙女神、奥克阿尼得：希腊神话中的水仙女的总称，指泰坦神俄刻阿诺斯和泰西丝的三千个女儿。

⑤费加罗：博马舍名剧《塞维勒的理发师》、《费加罗的婚姻》中仆人的名字，一般用来指机智、狡猾的仆人。


	6. 一段罗曼史

为了从这个胆怯的小姑娘嘴里套出话来，沃拉雷伯爵着实费了一番心思。年幼的女仆根本不知道她有幸谒见了剑圣吉尔伽美什，这片领地中握有至高无上的权力的君主，驻节于东索尔海姆帝国边陲重镇的哈里发，她只道是那名新结识的小朋友路德维克把她骗来了一个陌生的地方。小姑娘瑟缩着，对一切问话置若罔闻，只知道摇头或者啜泣。剑圣和他的小跟班温声哄劝着，又拿出了各种精美的糖果糕点，这才让小女孩平静下来。

小姑娘看上去并不聪明，一张脸上总带着迟钝痴傻的表情，从她那七颠八倒的叙述中，吉尔伽美什得知，他的梦中情人名叫塞勒涅，远古异教神话中月亮女神的名字。剑圣把这几个音节放在自己的心底，暗暗吟味了几遍，觉着无比适合那位冷漠狷介的少女。他还知道了那名少女和这个小女仆，都是属于奥德凯普特家一位旁系贵族的奴隶——女孩儿在伸手拿取糕点时，无意间袒露出的手腕处的烙印佐证了这个事实。他们的主人由于家族内的权力斗争而避走他乡，近些天才来到了沃拉雷领。那位多疑善忌的老贵族将塞勒涅视作自己的禁脔，像看管一头拴在木桩上的畜生一样死钉着少女，只有偶尔在满月的夜晚，才会允许她到人迹罕至的森林里去透口气。主人戒心很重，他在临时下榻的小公馆门口蓄养了5、6头凶猛的饕餮，一见生人就要把他撕成碎片。除此之外，那位老爷还带着一名狡猾恶毒的红头发管家，他比那几头恶犬还要凶悍，想要走进公馆的大门，必须要说对口令，他那盯着人死劲儿打量的劲头，比起看守地牢的狱卒还犹有过之。

至此，这出俗套而古老的爱情喜剧之中，所有角色都粉墨登场了，一位巴尔托洛①式的贵族老头，一位恶毒的管家，一名心地善良可是为人糊涂的小女仆，一位被禁锢的美丽少女，还有这场由命运的巧合所安排的活剧里，至关重要的主角——一位英勇而高贵的绅士，德·沃拉雷伯爵。

这些障碍非但没有熄灭吉尔伽美什心中的烈火，反而给它添上了一把薪柴，刚刚小女仆的叙述，赋予了“塞勒涅”连城之璧一般的身价，一道具有魔力的光芒笼罩在了这位神秘少女的身上。这颗需要克服某些困难，解决某些难题，攀上某座险峰，才能够攫取到的情欲果实闻上去无比甘美。剑圣的血液之中至今还流淌着独属于野蛮人的那种粗狂的生命力，然而偏安一隅的生活，单调乏味的娱乐，把这种力禁锢了，磨蚀了。现在这种原始的冲动借着爱情的泄洪口奔涌了出来，他只觉得“塞勒涅”在他的眼前展现出了前所未见的完美，这种神韵葱茏的美妙与他的心境珠联璧合，致使他未及认识这位姑娘，便觉得自己已经在爱了。

其实到此为止，吉尔伽美什都不曾把他心底激荡着的热情细细地品味过。在这番激情之中，感情的成分实则少得可怜。他受着蛮族本能的支配，这类本能即使被索尔海姆帝国的文明驯化多年之后，仍然代代相传，并在骨血之中暗暗骚动。吉尔伽美什只是像那位异想天开的拉芒什骑士②一样，需要与某位隐蔽的敌人开战。在这种斗争之中，他才会感觉自己在生活，那被压抑的狂野的力才能绽放。至于这场恶斗的战利品，究竟是米科米柯娜公主（见②），还是一位农家女，实际上都不甚重要。剑圣只是像那些英武却又百无聊赖的君王一样，需要把自己无处施展的天才和精力消耗下去，这种需要是如此地迫切，以至于到了乞灵于命运的地步。

剑圣看得出，在这名傻里傻气的女仆那幼小的心灵之中，存在着一股朴素的正义感，她也在同情塞勒涅的遭遇，尽管这种同情之中带着胆怯，还羼杂了一些物伤其类的自私情愫，但这并不妨碍吉尔伽美什把它善加利用。于是，他费了一番口舌，终于说服女孩帮助他把一封热情洋溢的信带了过去，交给她的女主人。

小女仆扮演了一名尽职尽责的赫尔墨斯的角色，她把一封又一封火辣辣的情书塞给“塞勒涅”，又带回了一些更为热情的交给路德维克。这样的书信往来持续了一个月，剑圣的热情非但没有稍减，反而被那文字中的热度拨弄得更加猛烈了，在他的心中，少女的绝世容貌逐渐淡去，那机智而隽永的谈吐，那优雅而撩人的词句，那附着在信纸上的乳香的味道，成为了更为刻骨铭心的想望。

在剑圣三番五次的要求之下，小女仆终于应承了设法促成他与塞勒涅的私会。他交给女孩一包致人昏睡的药粉，让她掺在老贵族与管家的葡萄酒里，至于那几头饕餮，他自有手段应付。最终，这场情人间期盼已久的幽会，被安排在了今晚。

听完这番曲折的故事，弗朗梭阿做了个轻蔑的手势，他以一位情场老手的口气评骘道：“哈！这倒像是奥德凯普特家那群老东西的手笔，只有七、八十岁的糟老头子，才会采取这种可笑的措施来对自己的情妇严防死守。”

“我不明白，领主大人，难道您不能直接动用自己的权力把那姑娘抢过来吗？”一位骑士困惑地问道。

尽管在我们的时代，这种粗莽的作风已然不时兴了，但是在那个时候，抢女人的事情并不鲜见。

举例来说吧，仅仅在我们的这场对话发生的半年以前，尼古里斯湖附近的森林里，便有人撞见了这样的一幕——一位猎户在返回到村庄的途中，在薄雾森林的边缘望见了一匹弯月独角兽，这种驯顺的牲口，往往是供妇女乘用的。那匹独角兽两侧挂着行李，背上驮着空荡荡的鞍子，在树林里漫无目的地溜达。猎户唯恐这位素未谋面的女性遭到野兽的袭击，便鼓起勇气，独自走进了幽暗的丛林。他听到了一声压抑的悲鸣，循着声音奔到了尼古里斯湖附近。他远远瞧见对岸的甬道上，有一匹模样神骏的黑色新月角兽在飞驰，湖泊周围没有树木的荫蔽，借着月光，他看清了一个穿着大氅的男人正骑在马上，马鞍的前头绑着一名衣不蔽体的女子，男人捂住了她的嘴，沿着林间的小路策马驰骤。猎户搭弓上箭，却由于距离太远而错失了目标，转眼之间，那匹新月角兽便不见了踪影。猎人牵着那匹失去了主人的弯月独角兽回到了村子，翌日，他才得知，附近的镇子里一位田庄主人走失了妻子。猎户把他的所见所闻报给了治安官，希望能够帮上一点忙，然而这件事情最终却不了了之了，就连那位苦主，也没有再次提起过。③

虽然这则故事只是一例个案，但是通过它，我们也能稍微窥到那个野蛮时代的全豹。劫掠一位身家清白的上等女子尚且如此轻而易举，更何况是对待一名女奴？

然而，剑圣却摇了摇头，笑着回答道：“这样轻而易举地抢夺一名女子又有什么乐趣呢？各位先生应该不会不明白，恋爱的美妙就在于求爱的过程，一位情场圣手曾经如此说过——在这当中，我们‘既能体会到做贼的快乐，又不失一位正人君子的操守④’。束缚一个女人，反而给了她跨越障碍的勇气，危险会使一位文静的女子也变得热情奔放、胆大妄为，也使她所赐予男人的爱情变得更为甘美。那些火热的情信便是活生生的证据。”

“这么说，您今晚就要去吗？”拉维尔西性格直爽，却又不失谨慎，他沉吟了片刻，说道，“那么，为安全计，至少请允许我同行吧。”随后他又转头向弗朗梭阿问道：“你来不来？”

浪荡子站了起来，掸了掸裤子上的灰尘，带着一派天真的表情对剑圣说道：“当然，您以为我会错过吗？哪怕是去见魔鬼，我也跟您去。”

当天晚上11点，宵禁的钟声已然响过了，大街上空无一人，空气潮湿阴冷，一缕酝酿冬雪的浮云在黯淡的天穹上飘荡。吉尔伽美什带着拉维尔西和弗朗梭阿，一行三人擎着火把穿过城下的小巷，街渠中流淌着各类脏水，污秽恶浊的味道弥漫在空气中。道路两侧的房屋狭窄低矮，他们审视着每一道门、每一扇窗，直到吉尔伽美什远远地望见了一道朦胧的火光，宛如漆黑大海中的一盏航灯。

剑圣走上前去叩响了大门，几只凶暴的饕餮未及发出狂吠，便被他的两名随扈收拾掉了。小女仆花了好长时间才打开了大门，女孩的脸上写满了胆怯和慌张，她向门外探了探，待看清来人，就拉住吉尔伽美什的手，把他带进了房屋。在进门之前，两名骑士在门外向领主行了个礼，弗朗梭阿俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，祝他今晚好运；而拉维尔西的心情就没这么轻松了，他在夜色中四下张望，警惕着任何可能发生的危险。小女仆在前厅拿起一只烛台，把剑圣引上了楼，楼道和楼梯阴暗逼仄，女孩汗津津的小手握着吉尔伽美什的手掌，他发觉她的手在打着颤。

走过穿堂，女孩打开了一间客厅的大门。吉尔伽美什的眼前骤然明亮了起来，这是一间装潢典雅的屋子，四支臂式镀金烛台被固定在墙帷上，照亮了天花板，白色大理石砌成的壁炉之中，炉火烧得正旺。屋子中间有一张气派的桌子，洁白的开司米台布平平整整地盖在上面，一簇簇盛放的鹤望兰被插在华丽的花盆中，点缀着房间的各个角落。他的脚下铺着一块厚重的长绒羊毛地毯，只有雷斯塔伦奴隶们的巧手才能编织出如此雅致的织纹。

在这里，一切都体现着艺术家的匠心和雅趣。吉尔伽美什看见“塞勒涅”就站在他的面前，“她”穿着一身猎装，看上去依旧是那么光彩照人。

小女仆退了出去，关上了门，剑圣听到了大门落锁的声音。“塞勒涅”——为了记叙的方便，我们姑且暂时如此称呼，用高傲的眼神睥睨着他，随后，向旁边撤了半步，侧开了身子。这时，吉尔伽美什方才看清，一名男子一直背对着他，安静地坐在窗边的阴影中。陌生人站了起来，他那精细雅致的衣饰、慵懒姿态中隐隐透出的傲慢、冷静的神韵，以及从头到脚的功架里蕴藏的威仪，无一不显示着他是属于社会最上层的阶级。他身材高挑，一头耀眼的红色长发蜷曲着散落在后背上，男人向他走来，带着一抹戏谑的微笑俯身行礼。

“尊敬的沃拉雷伯爵阁下，欢迎光临寒舍！蓬芘未扫，希望您不要觉得受到冒犯，请随意坐吧。”红发男人如此说道。

——————

①巴尔托洛：巴尔托洛为博马舍戏剧《塞维利亚的理发师》里的人物，巴尔托洛身为美丽的少女罗西娜的监护人，却在打着这位姑娘的主意。

②拉芒什骑士指堂吉诃德；下文的米科米柯娜公主为《堂吉诃德》中的人物，一位被主人公当做公主的农家女。

③这一段小故事借用了大仲马《蒙梭罗夫人》里的一个梗。

④引用自《人间喜剧》。


	7. Chapter 7

意想之外的事态令剑圣骤然间提高了警惕，他一面不动声色地将右手移到剑柄上，一面笑着说道：“看来果然如同那群好事者的戏言所说，我这是落入厄喀德那①的陷阱里了。想必几位所图的也不是钱财这么简单的东西吧？”

男人举起双手做了个无害的表示：“啊，爵爷，您没必要这么剑拔弩张的，请相信，我们并无意加害您。”

“我也不认为你们有这个能耐！”剑圣冷笑了一下说，同时，他注意到那位被他错认为宁芙女神的蓝头发少女皱着眉头，不屑地撇了下嘴。

“我们大费周章的请您来，无非是想要和您谈一笔生意。还请您稍微耐心一些，听完我的话。”

“我从不和没有名字的人谈话。” 剑圣冷冰冰地答道，男人那轻浮的语气令他很不愉快。

“没有在为您效劳之前，预先对您说明我是什么人，这是鄙人的失礼之处，还望您恕罪！我现在郑重地向您介绍自己，”男人张开手臂，俯身行礼道，“路西斯神圣联盟的使者——阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷，恭颂您政躬康健！”

剑圣爆发出一阵大笑：“那位‘天选之王’居然把他的第二执政官、六神教会的白袍祭司送来做使者了，这排场倒还真是隆重！”在说话的当口，红发男人从桌上的檀木匣中取出了一枚戒指，上面镂刻着切拉姆的家纹。他将这枚信物毕恭毕敬地呈到了剑圣眼前。

吉尔伽美什拿过戒指，一面放在手中把玩，一面用审视的目光在红发男子身上逡巡，他说道：“据传，路西斯神圣联盟的第二执政是一位眉目清秀的文弱青年，您看上去可完全不是那么回事儿啊。”

“我也听说，沃拉雷伯爵是一名身长八尺，满脸胡须，凶神恶煞的刀疤脸莽汉。可见传言不能尽信。”男人说着，在桌旁的圈椅中坐了下来，他向剑圣做了个手势，“草舍的一切悉听您随意支配，请不要客气，尽管坐吧。”

剑圣拉过一把椅子，捡了个背靠墙壁的阴暗角落坐下了，从这个角度看去，屋子里发生的一切都无所隐遁，别人却无法通过他的外表而辨明他心灵和肉体的形迹，显然，他对于这座宅子里的人缺乏信任。

“那么，就请您开宗明义，尽快说明您的来意吧。阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷阁下。”

虽然沃拉雷伯爵如此要求，但是路西斯的使者却并没有遵从领主谕令的义务。他说道：“几个世纪以来，东索尔海姆帝国一直自诩为索尔海姆文明的正统继承国。他们偏安于伊奥斯大陆的一隅，枯守着已然衰朽的文化，倚仗于魔法壁障的守护，与东陆的新生政权们分庭抗礼。从他们眼前的军事政策来看，东索尔海姆帝国的皇帝显然已经失去了其祖先的凌云壮志，他们的理念是深挖壕沟而不是扩张国土，所有国策都显得稳健有余，而魄力不足。”

“所以您是来给我上历史课的？” 剑圣捏着随身的匕首，把它抛向空中又再次接住它的把手，一面把玩，一面说道，他的眼中闪烁着危险的寒芒，“很抱歉，这些陈腔滥调，领主府的那群官吏和幕僚们已然说得够多了。我可不愿意特地牺牲宝贵的睡眠，跑到这儿来遭这份罪。”

“我只是要说，东索尔海姆帝国，并不适合您。”路西斯神圣联盟的第二执政官脸上挂着微笑，深深地望进了剑圣的双眼。那如同沙漠中的火焰一般的目光让吉尔伽美什产生了一种错觉，仿佛他的灵魂正摊开了铺陈在烈日之下，一切都被男人瞧得清清楚楚的。

剑圣定了定神，摆出了一副无动于衷的样子，答道：“原来阁下是来当说客的。那么还是请您收起这些不切实际的想望吧。沃拉雷家自接受索尔海姆帝国的册封以来，到我这里已然是第37代了，对于忠诚这项宝贵的财富，我的历代祖先都无比珍惜，我也断然没有改弦易辙、寒盟背誓的道理。”

“鄙人虽然笨口拙舌、才疏学浅，但也有意与您推诚相见。这些用来愚弄无知伧夫的场面话，就请您不要提了吧？虽然您也许并无二心，但是贵国君主却不是这么想的。”红发男人停顿了片刻，继续说道，“早在两个月之前，我们便向您派出了密使，然而他却在进入沃拉雷领后，突然失去了音信。在他失踪两周后，我们在维纳斯河下游处入海口的礁石上发现了一具半腐烂的尸体，我相信它就是我们所派出的信使。这位可怜人是失血过多而身亡的，尸体上面有各种严刑拷打的痕迹，身上的衣物和所携带的信件也不翼而飞。对于这桩事情，我想您并不知情吧？”

“如果我说这就是我的授意呢？并且同样的作为，我还要对你们再次如法炮制一遍。您说，如果我把您那善于折衷是非的舌头割断，将它送到那位‘天选之王’的面前，他该是一副怎么样的表情呢？”吉尔伽美什说道，他舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，仿似对自己口中所描述的酷刑怀着无比热切的渴望一般。这个时候，一直在一旁安静地危然肃立的“塞勒涅”默默地将宝剑推出了剑鞘。

“正像您所说的，如果您无意结盟的话，您将会把信使的头颅斩下，盛在银盘子上，大张旗鼓地送还给神圣联盟的执政官。所以这桩事情，不可能出自您的手笔。这么看来，真相就显而易见了。您的身边出现了变节者，这位东索尔海姆帝国皇帝的间谍一直在窥伺着您的一举一动。”红发男人说着，站起身来，他背着双手，在房间中踱着步，继续陈述着，“东索尔海姆帝国一直处于各方势力的挤压之中，虽然他们仗着魔法壁障的守护，暂时不需担心外敌进犯，然而内部的政治结构却早已支离破碎。在这种国体不稳的时期，收买诸侯的亲信，在廷臣身边安插眼线，已然成为了一种惯用手段。更何况，一直以来，您在宫廷之中目空一世地高视阔步，这在于那位毫无容人雅量的年轻皇帝看来，定然是可憎之尤。”

男人说着，对“塞勒涅”做了一个手势，蓝发“少女”从壁炉边上拖出了一只木箱。在木箱打开的瞬间，一股刺鼻的恶臭在房间里弥漫开来。

“为了方便您鉴察鄙人所言非虚，我们特地把那具尸体的一部分带来，呈给您过目。”剑圣看到木箱里盖着满满的生石灰，一颗腐烂的头颅和一只手臂从那堆灰白色的粉末中隐隐现出轮廓，男人合上盖子，又说，“通过拷问的手法，想必不难追查出变节者的身份。这些沃拉雷领内的家务事，就请您自行定夺吧。正是由于拿不准贵地诸位廷臣的内情，我们才不得已出此下策，用如此迂曲的方式将您请来。失礼之处，还望见谅。”

“看来那群利欲熏心的背叛者们唯一不关心的，便是我的风流韵事了。”剑圣聊以解嘲地笑道，“那么，可以请您将那位致使我茶饭不思的水仙女，正式为我引荐一番吗？”

“索莫纳斯可不是什么水仙女，”男人向蓝发少年伸出了手，带着些骄傲的神色说，“虽然他只有15岁的稚龄，却已经是一名出色的将军了。”

“索莫纳斯，”剑圣低声念着这几个字，好像突然灵光乍现一般，大笑道，“难道我有幸见到了王之剑骑士团的团长，大名鼎鼎的维斯佩尔刽子手，死骇的屠夫吗？我居然把一名骁勇善战的军人错当成了柔弱的少女？不得不说，那些个血淋淋的绰号可与他毫不相称。”

“要知道，您这个当可是上得并不丢脸，在您之前，把可爱的索莫纳斯错认为女性的绅士大有人在，当然，他们也为此付出了惨痛的代价。”当然，男人的揶揄换来了索莫纳斯一记恶狠狠的眼风。

“好了，让我们言归正传吧。”说着，红发男人走到窗边，打开了半扇百叶窗，让夜风吹拂进来，散去了房间里的恶臭，他说道，“就像我之前所说的，东索尔海姆帝国不适合您，皇帝妒贤嫉能，朝中莠草蔓生，他却热衷于刈除佳苗。只有路西斯能够让您的才能得以施展。”

“虽然您说了许多话为叛国的行径张目，但是我却不能不考虑沃拉雷领的生存，处于魔法壁障的保护中，我的领民才能免遭死骇的侵扰，得以安享太平。身为领主，我不能贸然做下决定。”剑圣摩挲着下巴说道。但是路西斯的使者却早已看穿了他的用意，他只是在讨价还价，他需要一些充分的理由来消解叛誓的罪恶，顺便抬高自己的身价。然而，这位使者却是名深谙买卖之道的老手，他还握着一些至关重要的筹码。

“这些手段我本来不想提的，现在却不得不教您知晓了。我们派出的第一名使者只是块用来测试坑谷深度的石子，他在被俘获的那一刻，便已经完成了自己的任务。”红发男人脸上挂着高深莫测的微笑，说，“现在这个时候，想必那位奸细先生早已将我们给您的密信送交给了帝国皇帝，骑墙的选项于您而言已然不存在了。”

“你的那封信里写了什么？”剑圣的眼神里暗藏着隐而不发的愤怒，他逼视着对手的眼睛质问道。

男人站在窗边耸了耸肩，漫不经心地说：“什么也没写，那封密信根本是白纸一张。但是正因如此，帝国皇帝和他那班自作聪明的智囊们，才会笃定您已经和路西斯暗结珠胎，定下了什么秘密协约。在两天之前，我获悉帝国皇帝已然下令从维斯佩尔南部边境调集部队，朝廷在拉霸狄奥，军队不经过平坦的维纳斯河沿岸公路，却刻意取道古雷夏湖西岸的山道，这不是显而易见了吗？战争的号角已然吹响，您若是不速决速断地采取行动的话，绞刑架的绳索就要套上您的脖子了。要么结盟，要么死亡，没有中间道路可选。”

这番话刚刚从红发男人的嘴里吐出，沃拉雷伯爵便蹿了上去，他猛力一推，将那名和他差不多高大的对手按在了百叶窗上，木质的窗户受到撞击，在男人的背后咯吱作响。剑圣脸色发白，目光炯炯地逼视着路西斯的使者，被这名阴谋家任意摆布的愤怒激发了他野兽一般的凶性，他牙齿咬得铁紧，胳膊肘死死地抵着男人的胸膛。

“祝贺您，阁下。从来没有人胆敢这样算计过我，您得到了我的敬意，但也要为此付出代价！”剑圣紧贴着使者的脸庞咆哮，他把手中的匕首狠狠地抵住对方的喉咙，利刃陷了下去，在男人的颈子上割出了一道深深的伤口。

与此同时，索莫纳斯动了起来，少年以他那匪夷所思的移动方式跃到了吉尔伽美什的身后，将长剑架在了这位领主的脖子上。他赤红的双眼中涌动着磅礴的怒潮，惊骇和狂怒甚至教他那端丽的脸孔都扭曲了，少年低声嘶吼道：“你给我放开他！”

————————

①厄喀德那：古希腊神话中半人半蛇的怪物。她上半身是美貌的女子，下半身却是蛇的躯体。


	8. Chapter 8

在这幕险恶的场景之中，剑圣怒发冲冠，索莫纳斯则是带着一脸神经质的狂暴，两个暴躁的男人只要手下稍不留神，便会酿成难以挽回的大祸。然而这场性命攸关的狩猎活动中，处于绝对的劣势地位的红发男子却是一派气定神闲，他甚至没有丝毫挣扎反抗的意思。

路西斯的使者向他的扈从伸出一只手，制止了索莫纳斯进一步的行动，他对少年说：“骑士团长大人，我们到这里来为的是寻求合作，请你先把武器收起来。”

少年却很罕见地、彻底地无视了他的命令，他发热的头脑已经冷静了下来，却仍然保持着勒住剑圣脖子的姿势，那柄闪着寒芒的利刃也没有挪动寸许。然而，这位红发男人却掌握着对他发号施令的权力，并且也不吝于行使这项权力。

他用几乎有些生硬的语气，再次命令道：“退下，索莫纳斯！”，声调之中那不容违误的威严令少年在一瞬间攥紧了拳头。

片刻之后，索莫纳斯放开了他的桎梏。但他仍然像一根木桩一般，直挺挺地戳在剑圣身侧半步远的地方，少年肌肉紧绷、蓄势待发，全神贯注地死盯着对手，不放过一个眼神，不漏掉一个动作，他固执地强调道：“如果发生任何不测的话，阁下，我将以您的安全作为首要考量。”

“好了，感谢您让这头满怀仇恨的猘犬收回它的獠牙，现在该来谈谈阁下所谓的合作了。”吉尔伽美什嘴里道着谢，却并没有放松手中的刀。这番侮辱人的譬喻让面临死亡的威胁都不曾有过半点动容的男子蹙紧了眉头。剑圣又说，“看来那位‘天选之王’倒是打得一手好算盘，他是打算在东索尔海姆和自己的势力之间建立一个缓冲国？您们以为可以让我像拒马一样横在帝国和神圣联盟之间吗？”

“爵爷，健忘可不是您这样年富力强的绅士该有的恶疾，还请容我帮助您回忆起这件事——我们并没有刻意挑动帝国皇帝和您之间的仇恨，他对您的忌惮是旷日已久的。”男人停顿了一下，喘了口气，被压迫住喉咙和胸膛的姿势让他很不好受，他继续说着，试图用娓娓动听的辩词平息战神的盛怒，“所以，我们只是略逞小计，扯松了您脖子上的枷锁而已。请和路西斯结盟吧，您将得到一切您想要的。”

“那么，就请阁下来说说，什么才是我想要的吧。但是请注意，如果您的话不中听，我只需轻轻地刺进一寸，就可以叫您永远安静。”剑圣说着，又将匕首向下压了压。

红发男人用镇定自若的眼神回敬着沃拉雷伯爵的怒视，说道：“如果是对别人，我或许会许给他普路托思①的宝矿，”这时，他看到了剑圣轻蔑的冷笑，他又说，“而对于您，我将把阿瑞斯②的战铠双手奉上。您一直谨守着家族的誓约，然而这却违背了您的本性！您渴望着战争，在您的眼里，人生本应该是一场无休无歇的战斗，但您却在东索尔海姆帝国的韬晦中蹉跎着盛年。想一想您对帝国皇帝发下的誓言吧，守护疆土，捍卫皇权，忠诚、谨慎、谦恭驯顺，还有什么比这些禁锢灵魂的顽敌更致人死命的吗？这是对于您自身的重大谋叛！”他抬起手指，轻轻地点了点沃拉雷伯爵的胸膛，继续说道，“在这一个月追情逐爱的猎艳之中，您不是已经体会到了吗？请您扪心自问，您是真的痴恋着那位只有一面之缘的少女吗？您爱的是什么呢？承认吧，真正使您着迷的是追逐的激情，是战斗的快意。您的血液中有一种暴烈的力，它自生自发，受不了一切尘世枷锁的羁绁，它如同一条奔涌着生命的巨川，每时每刻浸润着您的脏腑，但是东索尔海姆帝国封臣的身份却像座堤坝一样，将它截留了。您只能将这股无处宣泄的巨大能量浪费到打猎、决斗，以及情欲，这些毫无价值的游戏上去，这种生活算什么呢？这只是一场漫长的自行毁灭罢了。比起安恬美满的生活，您更需要的是腥风血雨的战场。”

随着男人用他那足以将魔鬼轻轻骗过的灵巧舌头，诉说着这番话语，他看到剑圣眼中的愤怒松动了、苏解了，取而代之的，是饶有兴味的眼神。于是他递出了橄榄枝：“所以，请您接受我们的友谊吧。您将作为‘天选之王’的盾牌站在他的身侧，征服整个伊奥斯大陆。”

剑圣注视着男人的眼睛，他在思索，路西斯的使者无疑对他许下了一个宏大的愿景，然而想要攀上这座尘世荣耀的高峰，需要跋涉的坑谷、冈峦、泥沼是如此之多，从一座险峰跃到另一座险峰，距离是如此之大，其间的深渊足以让任何一位强者粉身碎骨。半晌之后，在兰塞③和西奈山（见③）之间，在消消停停的苟且和轰轰烈烈的鏖战之间，他做出了抉择。

剑圣放开了他的桎梏，刽子手收回了他的斧钺，他对着红发男人伸出手去，说道：“我接受来自‘天选之王’的友谊，现在，让我们来谈些实际事务吧。”

路西斯的使者握住剑圣的手，站直了身体，他的脖颈仍在汩汩地淌着鲜血，适才他强忍着刀锋压迫，搬弄着高妙的口才，终于叫对手理竭词穷。突出的喉结随着他所吐出的每一个字眼儿，反复地蹭过利刃，这使得他的伤口被割得更深了。索莫纳斯终于无所顾忌地冲了上去，他掏出一块洁白的手帕，小心翼翼地捂住了男人喉咙上的创伤。同时，少年那双漂亮的眼睛却向剑圣迸射着一道阴鸷的目光，他冷冷地压制着胸膛中燃烧的恨意，再度垂下了眼睑。

红发男人走到桌前，他一手堵着渗血的伤口，另一只手打开桌上的檀木盒子，从里面取出了一沓羊皮纸卷。

“这便是我们的第一执政对您开下的条件，如您所见，整个元老院以及其他两位执政官的签字也在其中了。”他将文件推到了剑圣的面前。

沃拉雷伯爵接过这份协约书，借着烛台的照明，细细地阅读了起来。在这个当口，路西斯的使者拿起裁纸刀，漫不经心地削着一管鹅毛笔，打发着时间。半晌之后，剑圣放下了文件，他说道：“我得承认，您们开出的条件非常具有诱惑力。但是，在这些事先写就的条件之外，我想要向神圣联盟的‘天选之王’要求三个额外的圣宠。”

“您吩咐，我听命。”使者做了个手势，示意剑圣说下去。

“我想求得的这三个圣宠是：

第一，免去沃拉雷领未来八年的纳贡和赋税，以弥补我们即将和东索尔海姆帝国开战的损失；”

“当然，这个要求入情入理。”他递上鹅毛笔，示意让索莫纳斯坐到了桌旁，将剑圣所提出的附加条件记录下来。

“我知道神圣联盟和六神教会关系密切，但是沃拉雷领的领民大多是火神的信徒，甚至一部分农民仍然在暗地里膜拜着农神、河神、生育女神一类的上古异教神明。异教信仰已然根深蒂固，我们不可能使用暴力或行政手段，短期内让这些顽固的头脑把所有的事情了断。

所以，我要向‘天选之王’要求的第二个圣宠就是：沃拉雷领除了协约书上述条款中所规定的自治权外，我们还将要求宗教事务上的完全自由，六神教会可以在领内传道，但是一切行政及军事决策不接受主教的干预。”

红发男人耸了耸肩，满不在乎地答道：“您这项要求不成问题，一旦您亲自与我们的第一执政晤面，您便会发现，他在宗教事务上的态度，”他停顿了片刻，把手掌支在脸颊上，仿佛在思索遣词造句，“……是极其务实且宽容的。爵爷，既然您提到了宗教，那么请允许我说些题外话。这些年来，我曾经游历过东大陆的纷纷列国，这双眼睛虽然不及阿尔戈斯④一般明亮，但也算是遍瞩过尘世的百态。在东索尔海姆帝国的领土上，我见识过大屠杀，那些可怜人被绳索绑缚着，因为恐惧而气喘吁吁，沉重的铁锤落在他们身上，筋骨被打烂，脑浆迸溅一地。观刑的尽是些平民和奴隶，他们高高兴兴地看着这场惨剧，一些妇女甚至欢呼着，把她们的幼子举过头顶，而那些不谙世事的孩子们呢？他们也在拍手叫好。好像眼前被痛打致死的不是他们的同类，而是节日祭祀用的牲口。而这些被处决的囚徒犯了什么罪呢？不过是拒绝向火神跪拜而已。”

“所以您是在指责火神信仰吗？”

“不，我是在指责一切的宗教迫害。”红发男人半眯着眼睛，一面用手指节叩击着桌面，一面答道，那高深莫测的神态令人无法看穿他的灵魂，“所以您知道我的态度了，关于这第二项条件，请您放心。”

“至于这第三个圣宠，我暂且保留着这份权利，待到了合适的时机再行索取。”

使者思量了片刻之后，提出了附加条款：“我替我的君主答应您，只是这项要求不得危及国体，也不得有悖于良知。”

誓言已然许下，吉尔伽美什在协议书上签下了自己的名字。路西斯的使者庄重地承诺，神圣联盟将恪守所有已知的和尚未知晓的誓言，无渝此约。

“作为我们合作伊始的第一件请求，”红发男人说道，“半个月后，我们需要向您借道，让神圣联盟的一支小部队穿过沃拉雷领，潜进玛尔玛雷姆森林。早年间，六神教会曾经把一件圣物遗落在了东索尔海姆，我想，现在该是帝国将它璧还给我们的时候了。”

“我记得玛尔玛雷姆山的西麓是一片绝壁，你们难道有办法飞越那座断崖？”剑圣摩挲着下巴，思索着。

“关于这一点，爵爷用不着担心，您只需向我们行个方便，打开关卡即可。这件事需要在东索尔海姆正式向沃拉雷领提出决裂，封闭魔法壁障以前完成。”

“那么，就让我来看看阁下的本事吧。”

————————

①普路托思：希腊神话中的财神。

②阿瑞斯：希腊神话中的战神。

③兰塞：《圣经·出埃及记》中所记载的法老王造来关押希伯来人的地方，希伯来人作为奴隶在这里服着劳役；西奈山：摩西接受十诫的山峰，引申为尘世荣耀的巅峰。

④阿尔戈斯：希腊神话中的百眼巨人。


	9. Chapter 9

至此为止，这场谈判已然持续了三个小时，距离天亮尚有一段时间。沃拉雷伯爵的熟人们都知道，他到情妇家里去过夜的时候，不闹到天明是绝不会离开的。于是，三名适才还剑拔弩张的男子在桌旁坐了下来，唤来玛丽埃塔，摆上了夜宵。

剑圣和路西斯的使者大啖着新鲜的牡蛎和肥美的烤鹅，索莫纳斯则好像对这些上等的饭菜不感兴趣一般，擎着一杯掺了清水的葡萄酒，若有所思地坐在桌旁，警惕着屋子周围的动静。

“您说过您将许给我战斗的快意和胜利的荣耀，”剑圣一边撕下一只鹅腿，一边说，他的眼神中充满了挑衅，“但是月桂树①也有被砍光的一天，到了那时候，我又将向谁宣战呢？”

男人呷了一口红酒，擦了擦嘴角，微笑着回答：“到了那时候，不是还有一株最为粗壮的、树大根深的月桂，等着阁下去砍伐吗？”

吉尔伽美什粗声大气地笑了起来：“真是有趣！您居然将自己的君主也押上了赌桌吗？”

“您就像是朝着天庭挥舞拳头的大埃阿斯②，想要用忠诚强行锢闭您的本能是万万不可取的，这种愚妄的痴想曾经教东索尔海姆受累不浅，我认为我们应当吸取教训。对于您这样的强者，我们无法扭转您的本性，于是只能顺势为之。更何况，对您来说，无论是手握无上的荣光，还是在鏖战中被斩下头颅，不都是一场痛快淋漓的人生吗？换句话说，我们向您承诺的，是一个可以让您轰轰烈烈地晏世的地方，是一场无愧于瓦尔哈拉的壮阔决斗。”

剑圣突然欺近了身子，凑到红发男人的近旁说道：“在战鼓鸣响之前，您就已经预见到我的失败了吗？我倒不知道，六神教会的白袍大祭司居然对命理也颇具造诣呢。那么，在这场决斗之中，您将会站在哪里呢？”

“我将和我的子民站在一起。”

在讲这句话的时候，路西斯的使者抬起了眼睛，他狡狯的目光和剑圣那闪耀着嗜血的狂热的眼神撞在了一起，迸发出了兵戈相击一般的耀眼芒熛。

酒过三巡之后，桌上只剩下了一片残羹冷炙，吉尔伽美什暗暗打量着在一旁摆弄武器的索莫纳斯，扭头凑到红发男人的耳畔说道：“说起来，我还有笔私人恩怨需要与阁下清算，您和您的同僚耍弄了我近一个月，——”

“爵爷，作为一名素以慷慨豪爽闻名的领主而言，您可显得太斤斤计较了。” 剑圣话未说完，便已被打断了。

“我要说的是，作为玩弄我的真心的代价，我要求那位俊美的骑士团长大人陪我共度良宵，只需一晚，之前的恩怨便可一笔勾销。”剑圣的声音不大，但却足以让索莫纳斯听清，少年磋磨宝剑的手停顿了一瞬，随即，又开始无动于衷地专注于手里的活计。

剑圣脸上挂着冷笑，等待着男人的回答。

“很抱歉要让您失望了。索莫纳斯不是侍候颜色的奴才，路西斯断然没有用臣子的屈辱去讨好盟友、换取利益的习尚。”男人不假思索地答道。

“这可不像是一位能够面不改色地把部下推落地狱的阴谋家的说辞。也许您的拒绝会让这一个多月的苦心谋划付之东流呢，请花些时间，慎重地酌量一番吧。”

“我不会为自己的残忍找任何借口，这些牺牲都是我的罪衍，总有一天要去补赎的。然而，您所要求的这件事，恕我不能答应。至于您所做出的背盟的威胁，如果您要给自己的灵魂重新套上系锁，那么悉听尊便。但我不得不说，阁下情愿为了一株淫欲的毒蕈而捐弃得之不易的自由，您太让我失望了！”路西斯的使者用沉著的眼神望着剑圣，斩钉截铁地说道。

听到这番话，剑圣捋了把脸，陷在椅子里发出了一阵大笑。突然，他止住了笑声，凝注地望着红发男人，端详了片刻，又说：“那么，如果我把求欢的对象换成您呢？”

霎时间，静默的空气在房间里弥漫开来，剑圣饶有兴味地望着路西斯的使者，索莫纳斯则用阴鸷狠毒的眼神盯着剑圣，而红发男人则照旧一脸安闲的神情，姿态优雅地呷着杯中的琼浆——我们这两章开头的那幕场景，仿佛又套进了新的戏服，重新在舞台上搬演了。

“虽然我有着伊夫利特神一样的健美身材，却没长着安提诺斯③一样的脑袋啊，您的口味还真是独特。”半晌之后，红发男人灌下了一口葡萄酒，舔了舔嘴唇，回答道，“好吧，这个代价，我还是付得起的。承蒙爵爷折节相交，鄙人倍感荣幸！”

男人说着，站起身来行了个礼，然而，他的爽快却让剑圣愣在了当场。

这时，索莫纳斯像一头被激怒的长须豹一样窜了起来，他感到自己的五脏六腑都在颤抖，愤怒和恐慌已然将他的理智扫荡殆尽，少年高声叫道：“不！不要答应他！你不能这样，你不能再次——”

“索莫纳斯，坐下！”

男人截住了索莫纳斯的话，语气生硬的呵斥让少年打了个哆嗦，年少的骑士抿紧了嘴唇，但是仍旧默默地摇着头，用倔强的眼神凝视着男人，那目光蕴藏着愤恨与委屈，还有些无以名之的惊怖。

“好了，尊敬的爵爷，良宵苦短，让我们不要再浪费时间了。”说着，男人没有再施舍给索莫纳斯半个眼神，径自领着剑圣，走进了套房的内室。

剑圣默默地跟着男人，脚步慢吞吞地，心里倍感懊悔。其实，到今夜为止，他从来不曾与同性共享欢情，虽然在宴席上，他也曾经乘着酒兴，狎戏过一些身段娇嫩的娈童，但向来都是浅尝辄止。至于刚才那番话，他也是抱着玩闹的心情，笃定了对方必然会百般推脱，才逞着性子说出来的，然而，红发男人的态度却教他陷入了两难的境地。

在这个当口，男人已然脱下了外套，只穿着长裤和细麻料的衬衫，以一副懒洋洋的姿态瘫倒在了那张大床上，柔软轻薄的织物勾勒着他优美的身形。面对着这具被造物主倾注了诸般宠眷的矫健躯体，剑圣却只觉得全不是味儿。尽管他承认在床上征服这样一位强横的对手也是件有趣的事，但至少不应该是在胁迫的境况下。况且，他也并没有打定决心要和这么一个毫无女气的同性，在枕席间展开鏖战。

“据说六神教会一向鼓励恪守童贞，身为崇高的白袍祭司，您这样大肆地践踏戒约，恐怕不太合适吧？”沃拉雷伯爵仍然没有放弃为自己解围，然而他却遇到了一位难缠的对手。

“这不是您的要求吗？我不过是为信仰做出了一些牺牲罢了，六神在上，一定会宽恕我的奸淫之罪的。”说着，男人在自己的胸前划了个六芒星——这是六神的信徒在祈祷时惯用的手势，但是他那诙谑的语气却让人听不出分毫虔诚，“再说了，我的贞节又与神明有什么相干呢？想不到爵爷倒是一位头脑冬烘的道学先生。”

狡猾的男人当然看穿了剑圣的窘迫，他早知道对方不过是开开玩笑而已，但他却怀着恶作剧的念头应承了下来。这是对于剑圣的一点无伤大雅的报复，毕竟红发男人丝毫不喜欢别人把他的亲兄弟也扯进这类笑话。他强忍着笑意，继续催促道：“您来还是不来？还有一个小时天就要亮了，难道您要留下沃拉雷伯爵耽于情事，白日宣淫而荒废政务的传言？虽然我倒是不怎么在乎您的名声。”

吉尔伽美什作了一番心雄气壮的努力，走向了卧榻，其间没有一个脚步不是僵硬的。他把身板挺得笔直，小心翼翼地坐在了床上，但是只敢堪堪沾了个床边，好像那张富丽堂皇的软榻是宗教裁判所的拷问椅似的。剑圣有心延宕，他找尽各种情由，东拉西扯地说了半天话，男人一边漫不经心地应和着，一边用讥诮的眼神觑着他。这让吉尔伽美什面红耳热，心跳得厉害，他的脖子僵着，既不敢左顾，也不敢右盼，这名情场老手只依稀记得自己在14岁初尝禁果，头一遭见到女人的裸体时，才有过如此的慌张无措。半晌之后，他定了定神，迸着一股冲锋陷阵一般的勇气，欺了上去。

这时，路西斯的使者却抵住了他的胸膛，制止了他——这名刁钻的猎手终于把他的猎物戏耍够了。他微笑着说道：“您这是想要假戏真做吗？我知道刚刚的那番说辞不过是爵爷的一场试探，您不过是想要鉴察一下合作对象的诚意和品格罢了。请问我的回答是否让您满意？”

真心也好，假意也罢，对方肯大发善心赐下这么一个台阶，剑圣自然乐意见风使舵，成全这番托辞，可见，在很多场合，别有用心的虚假总比真相来得可爱。

“这也被您看穿了吗？很荣幸能与品性如此高洁的伙伴共襄盛举。”吉尔伽美什装着一副义正辞严的神气，大言不惭地说道，同时，他忙不迭地坐直了身子。

剑圣的一举一动，在男人看来都显得无比滑稽，他终于绷不住性子，伏在床边肆无忌惮地笑了出来。随后，他拍了拍领主那强壮的肩膀，走出了卧房。这个时候，天边已经泛起了灰蒙蒙的亮光，正是幽魂鬼蜮消散，一丘之貉分手的时分。他把剑圣一径送到了楼梯旁，玛丽埃塔早就裹着披肩，蹲在楼道里睡着了。小姑娘听到动静，打着哈欠抓起烛台，把客人送下了台阶。

这时，红发男人挂着狡黠的笑容，附言道：“我们还要在这里盘桓两日。如果爵爷改变了主意，想要和鄙人共度良夜的话，欢迎您随时赐教。”

这句话是用索尔海姆语说的，玛丽埃塔听得一知半解，然而剑圣却是全听明白了，他脚下打了个趔趄，几乎要跌下楼梯去，随后他站直了身子，行了个半礼，昂着头快步走出了这栋房子。哪怕背后临着地狱的巨口，恐怕他也无法比现在逃得更快了。

剑圣离开以后，玛丽埃塔终于松了一口气，她锁上大门，转过身来，大着胆子向站在楼梯口的红发男人说：“虽然我知道说这话显得有些多嘴，但是扎火囤④太危险了，您还是不要一直做下去吧。”扎火囤——这又是他对小姑娘胡编乱造出的一套说辞。

红发男人伸着懒腰走进房间，一旦胜利到了手，疲劳就压倒了他。索莫纳斯仍然把自己埋在刚才的那把圈椅里，低着头，僵直着身子，一动不动。男人用宁静而充满温情的目光看向他，然后，在少年的额头上轻轻弹了一下，说道：“放心吧，沃拉雷闹着玩儿的。我们什么也没做。”听到这句话，索莫纳斯像受着一根弹簧的驱使一样，从椅子里跳了起来，他浑身打着剧烈的寒噤，紧紧地搂住了他的兄长，压抑已久的眼泪终于涌了出来，浸湿了男人的前襟。

——————

①月桂树：象征荣光、荣誉。

②大埃阿斯：特洛伊战争中希腊联军的英雄，英勇好战，性格冲动。

③安提诺斯：古罗马美少年，哈德良皇帝的情人。

④扎火囤：就是仙人跳，用美色骗人上钩勒索钱财的把戏。


	10. Chapter 10

十二月中旬，正如红发男人和剑圣事前约定的那样，一只来自路西斯神圣联盟的小队穿过维纳斯河下游处的浅滩，沿着山间被野兽踏出来的崎岖小径，穿过遮天蔽日的参天古木罗织的迷宫，趟着瀑布逆流而上，最终登上了玛尔玛雷姆森林最为险峻的山峰。

索莫纳斯担任着这次作战的指挥，算上他，一共九名身手矫健的年轻人组成了这支队伍。人手是少年指挥官亲自挑选的，俱是来自王之剑骑士团里的英勇战士，由于任务的凶险，他们已经做好了舍身成仁的准备。

此时，这些身着劲装的骑士们正伫立在位于玛尔玛雷姆森林边缘的那座断崖上。在伊奥斯南部地区，即使时值隆冬，树木上也还是挂着疏疏落落的叶子，一棵菩提树的桠杈从断崖边上横过来，恰好遮没了骑士们的形迹。他们的背后是一座巨大的坟茔，那里埋葬着切拉姆家的某位先祖，现在看来，已然破败不堪了。

骑士们的头顶上是灰蒙蒙的低垂的浓雾，脚下更是一片惨淡的凄黯。这群年轻人在夜色的海洋里向四处张望，即使睁大了眼睛，也什么都无法辨清。在那夜气的广被中，一切都显得荒凉、可怖，令人惴惴不安。他们站在一座高达180多码的断崖上，断崖的下面，便是东索尔海姆帝国的腹地，零星的几盏灯火，像航标一样，指引着玛雷姆城的方向。

玛雷姆城奇袭，无论是对于之后的路西斯王国、特涅布莱王国，还是对于眼前日簿西山的东索尔海姆帝国而言，都是一个重要的转折点。这场夜袭规模甚小，造成的损失也微乎其微，然而其深远的回声却跨越了2000年的时光，影响着我们当今的世界。其中的牵扯到的某些人物，将在以后的故事里起到重要的作用，恐怕我不得不做一番事前的阐释，希望我这支秃笔所书写的枯索历史不会搅了听故事者的雅兴。

在当时，玛尔玛雷姆森林的西麓并没有像现在这样，成为一片荒无人烟的草场，时至今日，只有一些废弃的石头墙，能够让历史爱好者们隐约辨出人类文明存在过的残迹。玛雷姆城坐落在一块巉岩之下，天朗气清的日子里，从森林边上极目远眺，便可将这片逶迤多姿的幽谷尽收眼底。在索尔海姆语中，“玛尔”这个音节蕴含着“在上面”的意思，玛尔玛雷姆，便意味着“玛雷姆城上面的地方”，可见这座城镇的历史远远比那片因为路西斯王陵的遗迹和魔女的传说而著名的森林，要久远得多。

玛雷姆城是一座典型的内陆城镇，它拱卫着东索尔海姆帝国的心脏——拉霸狄奥。城镇中平民不到700户，大多数是些农民和商人，也有少量的贵族在这里拥有采邑。不足5000摩底①的小城里设有三所修道院、一座教堂、一所法庭，1000多名步兵和800多名骑兵构成了军事防御系统，形成了一座坚不可摧的要塞。总之，一个行之有效的地方政府该有的一切，这里都一应俱全，至于规模方面，也只能因陋就简，稍作权宜。一条人工开凿的壕沟环绕着玛雷姆城，城镇的周围是林场、牧场和耕地，百十户农民住在格尔拉骨头和泥土垒成的简陋村舍里，房屋紧密地排列在一起。农奴和自由农聚居在村庄中，商人、贵族、手工业者和士兵们则住在城镇里，一堵20码高的厚重城墙形成了农业社会和市民社会泾渭分明的界限。在那个时候，大部分的城镇都有个“锚点”，这个锚点不外乎是修道院或是领主的府邸，依傍着这些建筑物，大大小小的城市隐约浮现出了雏形。这些城镇和村落的自由民和小贵族们需要向他们的领主纳税，以换取荫庇。当然，这些代价高昂的保护在那个兵荒马乱的时代，也不总是那么靠得住的，但终究是聊胜于无。这便是关于玛雷姆城的一些概况，其他的多数城镇也大同小异，我不知道这番浮光掠影的描述对于各位看客是否有用，但它总归是那个时代的一个剪影。

这座如今已无人知晓的古城，在那个时代却被一件历史中由于疏忽大意而造成的错漏，染上了神奇玄妙的色彩——在这里，曾经诞生过一位“火神的圣女”。在讲到这位人物时，我们无法避而不谈的一件东西就是宗教。

通过前叙的故事，各位看客自然能够看出，东索尔海姆帝国和伊奥斯东大陆诸国有着宗教方面的严重分歧。在索尔海姆的神话传说之中，火神伊夫利特将火种和知识赐予了人类，这使得他的地位远远超脱于六神中的其他几位神祇。在索尔海姆帝国早年，火神信仰只是六神信仰的一个分支，盘踞于特涅布莱的中央教廷掌控着解释神谕的权力。弗勒雷家族的神巫作为六神教廷的领袖，用众神的意志作为浇筑虔诚信念的水泥，为教会的繁荣提供了强大的信仰基石。

随着索尔海姆文明的发展，它的统治者们渐渐无法容忍这种在宗教权利方面仰人鼻息的局面，于是，在人类历史跨越过第一个千禧年之际，索尔海姆帝国的第四十三代皇帝提图斯十世，终于将那顶象征精神世界的王者身份的法冠扣在了自己的头上。索尔海姆历1027年，他宣告火神教派从六神教廷之中独立，帝国皇帝将作为超越神巫的绝对先知，在地上代行伊夫利特的意志。这一宣言无疑标志着索尔海姆和特涅布莱的彻底决裂，但两者之间的分歧，实则是旷日持久的。对于统治者而言，宗教不只是一种信仰，更是一种行之有效的政治工具，而六神教会的干涉致使索尔海姆的帝王们无法在自己的国土上享有绝对的权力。而在民众方面，他们从对火神的膜拜之中汲取着无价的宝贵力量，人们相信东索尔海姆帝国是名副其实的神明的土地，至于特涅布莱，充其量只是个虚无缥缈的残影。伊夫利特的恩泽广被天地，渗透着一切，其他的众神则只剩下了一缕黯淡的微光。在一定程度上，大多数人类的信仰多少带着些务实而自利的色彩，说穿了，那些一事不做的众神又与他们有什么相干呢？

于是，索尔海姆成为了火神信仰在伊奥斯大陆上的政治实体。皇权与教权的紧密结合给帝国皇帝们带来了实惠，但也同样造成了问题，宗教方面的争议影响到了宫廷，危及了国体，宽容的宗教政策逐渐收紧，异教徒成为了洪水猛兽——一场残酷的宗教迫害在索尔海姆的土地上拉开了帷幕。人们相信自己是在为神明而战，他们讨伐伪神教派，将六神的信徒送上火刑架，而那些和特涅布莱有着千丝万缕的渊源的帝国贵族们也纷纷公开宣布改宗。

在这场浩劫之中，有一个家族，我们是不得不提到的。

凡是翻看过索尔海姆帝国的贵族谱系的人，恐怕都对于涅尔瓦这个姓氏并不陌生。他们是索尔海姆皇室的幼支，封地位于帝国北部，和特涅布莱接壤。在索尔海姆文明的早年，皇族和教廷尚处于蜜月期的缱绻之中，为了巩固彼此之间的亲善关系，帝国皇帝为他的堂弟涅尔瓦亲王和特涅布莱的神巫家族缔结了姻亲。弗勒雷家的直系女性后裔嫁入了索尔海姆血统亲王的家族中，今时今日，我们在《索尔海姆宫廷志》的残本之中，仍可以读到这样的记载：

“……婚礼持续了六天七夜，在这场盛大的庆典之中，索尔海姆文明的精华和特涅布莱的优雅传统，珠联璧合地结合在了一起……血统亲王高贵、英俊、孔武有力；来自神圣家族的公主亲切、美丽、幽娴贞静……”

这两股最为高贵的血统的结合，曾经给涅尔瓦带来过一段时期的昌盛，然而，从长远来讲，它所带来的影响却是毁灭性的。在异端审判开始后，涅尔瓦家族因着羼杂了神巫的血脉，而逐渐被皇权疏远。随着局势日趋紧张，这一皇室幼支在宫廷中时时遭受着排挤和攻讦，他们不得不缩起脑袋，保持低调，对于政治事务不闻不问，即使如此，涅尔瓦家族的存续仍然可以算得上是九死一生。

索尔海姆历1275年左右，发生了这样一件事情。在涅尔瓦家族的领地之中，一场瘟疫开始蔓延，领民之间流传着这样一种说法——疾病是火神向涅尔瓦降下的诅咒，只有让这个渎神的家族彻底绝灭，才能平息神明的愤怒。骚动、暴乱、颠覆活动纷起，肉体的疫疠导致了严重的社会病。条条暗流汇集到一起，大动乱终于爆发。在圣烛节的夜晚，涅尔瓦的城堡中灯火通明，一场舞会正在进行着，容姿秀美的少年少女微笑着，在喧闹的乐曲声中翩翩起舞，对于即将到来的灾厄一无所知。在这一夜，狂烈的领民们围攻了城堡，士兵们纷纷倒戈。涅尔瓦家族最后的几位成员被迫躲进了城堡暗道中，他们在绝望中等待着来自皇帝的救兵，而帝国宫廷对于他们的毁灭却坐视不管，甚至推波助澜。僵持了两天一夜之后，这些可怜的羔羊们终于意识到自己大势已去，无力回天。涅尔瓦家族的最后一名族长菲利普·德·涅尔瓦亲王做出了一个决定。他将那柄代代相传的宝剑交到了自己的私生子——朱利安·多尼的手中，这名私生子是老亲王和宫廷里一名侍女之间私情的产物。

最后的一位涅尔瓦亲王对自己这位不为人知的后裔这样说道：“现在，孩子，请你斩下我们的头颅吧。除了我和你的母亲，没有人知道你的身世。拿着我们的头颅，交给广场上的那群无赖，这能够为你换得一线生机。我给你以父亲的祝福，斩吧！否则我们这支高贵的血脉将彻底断绝！”

这场死刑对于刽子手和牺牲者而言，同样的残酷，它如何执行的，至今已经不得而知。我们只知道当朱利安·多尼高举着涅尔瓦家族最后的七名成员的头颅，站在城堡的观礼阳台上，向着骚乱的人群高声喊道：“渎神的血脉已毙于我手！”的时候，他脸上的泪水和血污已然淌成了一片。群众欢呼着“荣耀归于伊夫利特！”，在这片喧闹声中，被领民们视为勇士的朱利安混进了攒动着的人流，从此，涅尔瓦的末裔在历史的长河之中隐去了踪迹。

以上的这段记叙虽然冗长，却对于各位看客理解下面这个事件大有助益。在我们这个故事开篇的半年以前，一则传闻在伊奥斯东大陆上不胫而走，在和沃拉雷领仅有一河之隔的玛雷姆城中，出现了一名能够治愈星之病的女孩，她是修道院收养的一名孤女，在半年前的一个清晨，突然声称自己听到了神谕。起初，人们并没有把小女孩的戏言当真，直到她第一次施展了神迹，女孩才被视作伊夫利特神时隔千年之后再次降下的恩典，被奉为了“火神的圣女”。

熟悉我们这个世界的人们自然能够明白，这名女孩便是神巫，弗勒雷家的继承者，六神教会名正言顺的掌舵人。在伊奥斯大陆上，神巫一向是由具有弗勒雷家血统的女性担任的。上一任的神巫已经在十年以前晏驾，生前也只留下了一位男性后嗣，这名神巫的遗孤被预言为“天选之王”，他虽然奇迹一般地拥有了治愈星之病、驱除死骇毒素的能力，却始终听不到神谕，而作为男性，他自然更没有戴上神巫的六重冠冕的资格。至于弗勒雷家其他的成员们，也没有生出具备资质的后裔。神巫的位子，已然出缺了十年，这对于教徒的信仰无疑是一大打击。

然而，造物的意志是灵奇莫测的，没有人能够想到，涅尔瓦这支早已被遗忘的血脉，居然在沉寂千年之后，结出了这样一朵奇花——卡特琳娜·多尼，后来以卡特琳娜·诺克斯·弗勒雷之名，而为世人所知晓的这位女孩，此刻正式登上了历史的舞台。

————————

①摩底：古时拜占庭帝国的一种面积计量单位，1摩底=1/12公顷。5000摩底约为4平方千米。


	11. Chapter 11

我们上面讲到索莫纳斯正带着他那八位勇敢的同袍，站在悬崖峭壁之上，遥望着那座夜色海洋之中的孤岛——玛雷姆城。他们是为了“伊夫利特的圣女”而来的，他们要为伊奥斯，为六神教会夺回它的神巫。

这并不是一件容易的事情，首先，玛雷姆城的地势使这座边陲小镇易守难攻；其次，他们并不知道神巫被安置在哪里。我们前面提到过，玛雷姆城共有三所修道院，一座教堂，以及一座领主府，玛雷姆城的领主贝尔纳侯爵正在用“火神的圣女”作为筹码，和帝国皇帝讨价还价以套取更大的利益。根据暗探提供的信息，每半个月，贝尔纳侯爵都会安排“圣女”转移住所，他故布疑阵，五辆罩得密不透风的马车同时出发，谁也不知道真正的神巫在哪辆车中。

索莫纳斯向前方挥出了手，骑士们完全懂得这个姿势的含义——“进军”。

九个黑影从180多码高的悬崖上纵身腾跃下来，如果他们像平日冲锋陷阵时那样，骑着高大威猛的新月角兽，恐怕此时早已摔得粉身碎骨了。幸而，早年间的一次遇险经历让索莫纳斯和他的兄长发现了陆行鸟这种娇小敏捷的坐骑。在那个时代，坐骑不止需要承载骑手的重量，有时还必须长时间驮着行李负重奔跑，人们驯化了弯月独角兽和新月角兽作为拉车或者骑乘的牲口，而至于陆行鸟则全然无人问津。对于人们而言，那只是一种性情温顺、肉质鲜美的巨大野禽罢了。直到一次偶然的机会，索莫纳斯才发现了这种禽类的妙用，它们在耐力和负重方面虽然远逊于新月角兽，但却胜在轻捷，并且能够更好地适应山地和丘陵间迂曲的路况，当它们从高空跃下时，羽毛和翅膀则提供了良好的缓冲。骑士们凭着一股青年人的猛劲，从一块岩壁跳到另一块岩壁，他们踩着以往只有山羊才到过的地方，跃过重重山岩，最终，悄无声息地落到了地面上。

城外的村落正在修普诺斯的羽翼之下沉睡着，年轻人们给陆行鸟的脚上绑上了布巾，扎上了它们的嘴，踩着条地，驱着坐骑来到了玛雷姆城脚下。宵禁的钟声早已打过，城门已经关闭，吊桥也收了起来。索莫纳斯向他的同伴们打了个手势，示意他们到城侧的边门待命。随后，他向城墙掷出了铁爪篙，用着我们在前文中已经见识过的那种匪夷所思的手法，陡然和那柄钩爪一同出现在了城墙壁的上面，如此往复了两次，索莫纳斯终于攀上了那座高逾20码的花岗岩城墙。少年身手利落，巧捷万端，与其说他是在攀爬，不如说他已经是在飞翔了。城墙上仍有寥寥几名士兵在巡逻，但都很不成样子，隆冬夜晚的寒气令人昏昏欲睡，他们打着哈欠，迈着迟滞的步伐，无精打采地在城墙上面来回走动，他们睁着眼睛，可是并没有在看，一切都是僵硬的、机械式的敷衍。索莫纳斯露出了一个冷笑，如闪电一般，迅疾地从这些木讷的士兵身边掠过。

索莫纳斯轻盈地跃下城墙，夜色化为了赫斐斯托斯的神盾，守护着少年，谁也没有捕捉到他的踪影。侧门由四名士兵把守，其中两名在火堆边上打着盹开小差，另外两名则恹恹欲睡地站在岗位上。索莫纳斯飞扑上去，将匕首攮进了守卫的后颈，另一名士兵在发出叫喊前，便已经沉没到冥河底部去与他的同袍作伴了。在处理了另外两名玩忽职守的卫兵后，索莫纳斯剥下了他们的衣物，把尸体拖进草丛里掩藏了起来。完成这些之后，少年打开侧门，放下了小吊桥。

王之剑的骑士们静悄悄地涌了进来，他们将侧门恢复原状，两名同伴留在城外负责警戒，四名同伴换上了守卫的衣服，把守着这条逃生的通路。索莫纳斯带着剩余的两名骑士潜进了漫无边际的黑夜之中。

在领主府，王之剑的团长和他的骑士们又把刚才在城墙下的把戏如法炮制了一番，他们杀死了领主卧房门口的卫兵，王之剑的骑士们伪装成那两位死者的样子，守在了各自的岗位上。

索莫纳斯潜进了卧房，玛雷姆城的主人贝尔纳侯爵刚刚和自己的情妇在床上酣战了一场，汗液、体液和精液的味道正在房间里交融成一片浓郁的秽臭，贝尔纳侯爵做着美梦，发出了响亮的鼾声，厨子一样的臃肿肚皮在床上摊成了一片。恶浊的空气让索莫纳斯掩住口鼻、蹙紧了眉头，他从怀中掏出一张羊皮纸铺在地上，在上面洒了一些紫黑色的灰烬。透过这些灰烬，可以依稀看出羊皮纸上绘着一些魔法符号，显然，这是一个魔法阵，它上面的图案和用以驱逐死骇的圣标有些相似，但在一些关键的地方却又不尽相同。

这张羊皮纸来自索莫纳斯的兄长，在把它交给少年骑士时，红发男人把一只手指贴在嘴唇上，露出了一个高深莫测的微笑。他说道：“这是我早年研究魔法时的戏作，如果公开出去，定然会被列为禁术。所以，请谨慎使用吧。”在接过这张羊皮纸时，直觉告诉索莫纳斯，他最好还是对此三缄其口。

一言以蔽之，这是一个召唤死骇的魔法阵。施术的准备已然完成得差不多了，现在只差一味材料，那就是一位强大法师的鲜血。索莫纳斯从紧贴胸口的袋子里掏出了一只水晶镂刻而成的小瓶，他怀着无限的温情将晶莹剔透的瓶子贴在唇边，印上了一个吻，那亲吻是如此的庄重而纯洁，仿似他正受着某种无以名之的、隐讳不宣的情感的驱使，吻着谁的整个灵魂一样。随后，少年将瓶里的鲜血一滴不剩地倾倒在了羊皮纸上。

黑色的烟雾从魔法阵中升腾上来，刺鼻的腐败味道在空气中弥漫，雾气越来越浓，在那深不可测的阴影之中，传出了低沉的声响，那声音仿佛来自荒寒的幽冥世界一般，似犬吠、似狼嗥、又似冤魂的咆哮，裹挟着深远的回响。泛着紫色光芒的火焰在浓雾的滚滚怒涛中闪过，照亮了一个漆黑的轮廓。那是一只荒武者，虽然算不得高等死骇，但仍然是个难缠的对手。只用了一张法阵，一撮死骇被阳光烧死后遗留的寒灰，还有几滴鲜血，便召唤出了如此强大的怪物，索莫纳斯此时第一次切身体会到了自己的兄长是何等的可怕。他是一名算无遗策的谋略家，更是一名天赋异禀的魔法师。如果召唤死骇的行径被外界知悉，那么他的兄长无疑将面临六神教廷的问责，索莫纳斯望着那只刚刚成形的死骇，突然理解了男人对这项法术如此讳莫如深的原因。

索莫纳斯屏住呼吸，躲进了门边一处进深很大的凹室里面，房间中黑魆魆的，五步之外就看不见人。他听到死骇的嘶吼、男人的惊呼、女人的惨叫，随着利器穿透肉体时令人作呕的钝响，女人歇斯底里的哀鸣消失了，卧室里只剩下了男人负伤时的粗重喘息。贝尔纳侯爵显然伤势不重，在躲避死骇的时候，他仍在哭喊着求救。

约定的时候到了，索莫纳斯打了个呼哨，这声音本该引起领主的警觉，然而那位贪生怕死的老人早已被恐惧磨去了神智，他涕泗横流地蜷缩在地上，大呼小叫，哀声求饶，任何声音都传不到他的耳朵里。

听到指挥官的信号，王之剑的骑士们冲了进来，在一番险恶的鏖战之后，消灭了死骇。卧室里一片狼藉，被当做盾牌推出去的情妇叫死骇拦腰劈成了两截，温热的鲜血与脏腑洒了一地。贝尔纳侯爵肥胖的身躯被伪装成士兵的骑士搀扶起来，他劈手扇了这位挽救了他性命的年轻人一记响亮的耳光，看来，即使他睡袍上浸着的、由于恐惧而漏出的骚臭尿液还没有干透，只要甫一脱离危险，老人便迅速捡回了他的贵族派头，。

贝尔纳侯爵的伤势并不重，大多都是在逃窜中撞出来的挫伤，只有肩膀上被荒武者砍伤的一道创口，在汩汩地淌着紫红的鲜血——这是被死骇毒素侵染的征象。侯爵气急败坏地大吼大叫，草草换过衣物后，便匆忙在两名骑士的护卫下赶往“圣女”的住所了。

索莫纳斯轻盈地跃下窗口，像印头鱼一样扒在角兽车的车底。弯月独角兽卯足了劲飞驰，鼻孔边上溢出了白色的泡沫，车轴隆隆转动，索莫纳斯看不清眼前的道路，然而圮毁的街心石和道旁肆意孳息的羊齿和长茅草却告诉了他，他们正在去往一个荒僻的处所。

角兽车终于停了下来，一阵急匆匆的脚步声踏过，一声大门打开时的沉重铰链声响过，四下里再次变得阒然无声。索莫纳斯静悄悄地爬出了车底，车夫睁着一双惺忪的睡眼，靠着角兽车灌下了几口烈酒，片刻之后，便进入了梦乡。索莫纳斯翻过高墙，那围墙在岁月的销蚀中已然变得暗淡苍黑，荒凉的园子里蒿草丛生，苔藓为小径、水井和石凳染上了郁郁寡欢的颜色，檞寄生疯狂地滋长，挂满了桠杈。在这杂乱无章的庭院里矗立着一处半坍毁的房舍，依稀是从前那种隐修院的建筑风格。

索莫纳斯看到他的两名骑士站在破败房舍的门前，脚边横着八名卫兵的尸体，贝尔纳将他的亲兵留在门外，独自走进了宅子，显而易见地，老人不欲让任何人知道他在这座被遗弃的泰巴伊德①之中藏匿了什么。

“这老东西倒是会挑地方。”一名骑士说道，他踢了踢脚下的尸体，又说“大人，听这几个倒霉蛋说，他们每四个小时换岗一次，现在轮班的士兵正快马加鞭地赶来，所以我们最好抓紧了。”

“距离换岗还有多长时间？”

骑士看了看门口马灯边上的沙漏，答道：“大概还有一刻钟。”

“两位有信心解决掉前来轮值的守卫吗？我需要为撤退多争取些时间，四个小时应该绰绰有余了。”

“您吩咐，我执行。”骑士们快快活活地齐声回答道，能够在指挥官面前一展身手，那是他们求之不得的。

“做吧。记住，行动要隐蔽。”少年发布了命令，他拍了拍骑士的肩膀，走进了陋劣的隐修院。

————————

①泰巴伊德：埃及古代地名。曾经有许多基督徒为躲避迫害来到这里隐居。故而泰巴伊德成为隐修院的代称。


	12. Chapter 12

索莫纳斯小心翼翼地走进了这座冷清的大宅，前厅没有经过任何修葺，仍然保持着修士们离开时的原貌。地上积满了尘埃，他踏着贝尔纳留下的脚印爬上了二楼，走廊中异常昏暗，只有一个房间里隐隐透出灯火。

他暗暗地摸索着前行，停在了那个房间的门口。少年用匕首轻轻地将门板挑开了一条缝隙，他听到里面传来了说话声。

“则济利亚嬷嬷，圣女怎么还不起来？告诉她，我现在要进去。”一个男人专横、急躁，不容反驳地说道，这是贝尔纳的声音。索莫纳斯听到了他不耐烦地踱来踱去的脚步声。

“她已经在准备了，请您稍等片刻。”这是个女人的声音，它苍老、严肃、不近人情，根据侯爵对她的称呼来猜想，这应该是一名老修女。

片刻之后，房间里传来了一阵铃声。

“请进吧，领主大人。”嬷嬷说道。

内室的门发出了滞涩的铰链声，它打开，又关上了。

四周再度只剩下了一片岑寂，索莫纳斯把门缝打开一些，在明亮的烛火照耀下，把一切都看得明明白白的。一个身影穿着修女的袍服跪在伊夫利特的神龛前，她的身形干枯，瘦削，跪得笔直。修女穿着黑色的宽大哔叽袍，头兜一直盖到下巴颏，这是圣火会的袍服，火神教派之中最为虔敬严厉的一支。

索莫纳斯悄无声息地打开门，跃到她的身后，在他举起匕首的当口，老修女说话了：“我知道您的来意。”

利刃骤然停在了半空。

“我知道她不是伊夫利特的圣女，火神的信徒不需要伪造的神迹！请您将她带走吧。而我，我将很乐意为我的信仰殉道。动手吧，伪神的刽子手！”

听到这番话，少年收起了凶器。虽然这位老嬷嬷在发愿的时候，便已许下了殉道的愿心，但是索莫纳斯可没有义务成全这位圣徒，让她做一名真正的圣则济利亚①。静待了片刻之后，修女叹了口气，再度开始念念有词地继续着她的祈祷。

索莫纳斯轻轻推开了内室的门，这里比外间要昏暗一些，只有窗口透着些光线。朦胧的月光一直照到床边，让他看清了屋里的景象。

贝尔纳侯爵跪在床角，床上坐着一名12、3岁的少女，金色的柔光从她的双手之间绽放开来，老贵族肩上的伤口正在这光晕的抚弄下慢慢愈合。索莫纳斯对这种神迹是如此地熟悉，那正是“天选之王”被赋予的力量。对于少女的身份，他的心中再没有任何怀疑了。

索莫纳斯提着脚尖，走到贝尔纳的身后。少女看到了他，却不动声色地垂下了眼眸。

“感谢阁下带我们找到了神巫。”索莫纳斯说着，割断了老人的喉咙。恐惧的颜色在贝尔纳那张大汗淋漓的脸上一闪而过，鲜血从他脖子里肥厚的肉裥之间喷溅了出来，淋在了少女雪白的衣裙上。

面对眼前的遽变，少女没有大喊，也没有哭叫，她只是抬起了那双湛蓝色的眼睛，直直地凝望着索莫纳斯。那是一双美丽的眼睛，眼珠蓝得像印索穆尼亚的高天，少女的眼中带着些迷离惝怳的、做梦一般的颜色，那迷雾一般的眼神是如此地神秘莫测，仿佛神明将芸芸众生的命运书写在了星空之上，而这双眼睛便是那深邃穹隆的倒影。少女的肤色白如凝脂，在那细致的肌肤之下，隐隐透出蓝色的脉管，一头金黄色的卷发和她的蓝眼睛配合得相当得宜。用艺术家的行话说，这位少女是天生“上画”的，对于拉裴尔那一派的画家而言，在描绘那些纤丽秀雅的女神时，她完全可以做个十全十美的模特。

“您终于来了，我的骑士。”少女如此说道，她的声音轻柔，还带这些孩子的稚气，但是语调却是那么的缥缈，仿似来自远古的回响。

神巫对少年的称呼让他皱了皱眉头，眼底闪过了一丝不易察觉的阴霾。“路西斯神圣联盟王之剑骑士团长，奉‘天选之王’和教廷的命令，前来迎接您。”他俯身向少女行礼。

在这个当口，神巫向索莫纳斯伸出了手，然而少年却没有去亲吻那只手的意思，秀美、纤巧的小手就这么在两人之间悬着，直到少女将它收了回去。

对于索莫纳斯缺乏绅士风度的举动，少女并不介怀，她跳下床，哼着歌，打着赤脚走到衣柜前，毫不在意身后还有个年龄相仿的男性，便脱了个精光，换上了一套干净的衣裙。

“现在，让我们出发吧。骑士团长大人。”少女瞅着镜子，一面面照过来，仿佛对自己的模样颇为满意，她转过身，对索莫纳斯说道：“我是卡特琳娜·多尼，能告诉我您的名字吗？”

“索莫纳斯。”少年在说完这几个字后，再次抿紧了嘴唇。

在少女看来，索莫纳斯的矜持态度怪有趣的，她一边咯咯笑着，一边走出了卧室。

则济利亚嬷嬷仍在祷告，她全神贯注地念着经文，对身后发生的事情不闻不问，仿佛即使地狱的大门在她的背后洞开，硫磺天火落下来，她也不会回望一眼似的。

卡特琳娜——既然我们已经知道她的名字了，接下来便如此称呼她吧，卡特琳娜蹦跳着扑了上去，从背后搂住了这位虔敬的老姑娘。

“则济利亚嬷嬷，我要走啦！”她快活地喊道。

半晌之后，修女那干涩的喉咙中迸出了一句话：“希望我永远不会再见到你，伪神的魔女。”

神巫笑了起来，她说道：“不，我们还会再见面的。谢谢你养育了我12年，虽然你不喜欢我，但我还是要给你六神的祝福！”卡特琳娜说着，在老姑娘的扎额巾上重重地亲了一口，“哦！你还是那么难闻！说真的，你们真该改一改仪轨了，洗个澡才不会坏了修行呢！”

在火神教中，所有的修女都是火神的新娘，她们必须终身保持童贞，甚至不允许洗澡——在火神信仰中，水是不洁之物，象征着死亡。少女的这句话，让索莫纳斯想起了他和兄长之间的一件往事：在一次游历中，当他们穿过从火神庙里涌出的人潮之时，红发男人做了一个嫌恶的手势，苦笑着说道：“当处在一群火神的狂信徒之间时，我倒宁可自己有个瞎鼻子。尽管伊夫利特的后宫规模如此庞大，但这些泛着魔界花恶臭的美人们，可真的教人倾慕不起来。也许他们觉得火神有着什么不为人知的禀赋，能够消受得起这一班散发着浓郁‘女人味儿’的新娘。”寝馈于回忆之中，少年露出了一个微笑，看向卡特琳娜的眼神，也连带着稍微柔和了。

随后，索莫纳斯把少女朝一件深灰色的大氅里一裹，领着她走出了房间。

一行人在夜色的掩护下，畅行无阻地离开了玛雷姆城。他们驱着陆行鸟，兼程行进，日出以前便赶到了玛尔玛雷姆森林边上的断崖。这一面高达180多码的危崖陡壁，骑着陆行鸟冲下来况且如此费力，攀上去更是难于登天。幸而骑士们准备万全，在行动开始以前，便已经在山崖上结好了软梯。

“大人，请允许我先爬上去探一探情况。”一名勇敢的年轻人说着，用力拽了拽那副软梯，在得到指挥官的首肯之后，便攀了上去。

伊奥斯南部湿冷的天气让岩壁上的苔藓都结上了一层薄薄的冰渣，敏捷的年轻人踩着湿滑的山岩，顺着他们新开辟的道路向上攀援。夤夜之中，冲不破、化不开的黑暗笼罩着他们，片刻之后，峭壁之上的人影便望不见了。

突然之间，萦回的夜雾中传来一阵低吼，那吼声来自断崖的上面。岩壁上的骑士发出了一声惊呼，一刹那松开了手，从高得惊人的半山腰直直地坠了下来。下落的中途，他被灌木丛挂住了，又重新抓紧了软梯，绳子剧烈地晃动，他僵着手臂，拼命地攀附在这救命的蜘蛛丝上，然而没有用，片刻之后，软梯彻底断裂了。

在这名骑士触到地面以前，索莫纳斯冲了上去，在半空中提住他的领子，减缓了下坠的势头。

“山崖上……有一头邦达斯纳奇！”刚一落地，惊魂未定的骑士就喘着粗气对同伴们说出了这句话。

索莫纳斯捡起软梯的残骸，那裂口泛着焦黑，仿佛是被一团炽炭熔断的一般——那是邦达斯纳奇灼热的鼻息。

索莫纳斯深知，自己的耐力并不足以支持他爬到断崖的顶端，更何况上面还守着一头难缠的魔兽。来时的路已然走不通了，天亮以后，人们就会发现贝尔纳和卫兵们的尸体，围捕即将展开，他们必须尽快另谋生路。

少年指挥官摊开一张地图，上面连最崎岖的小道都能找得到。他打着燧石，盯着地图沉吟了片刻，用匕首在上面画了一条线，他说道：“我们需要在日出前抵达西雷尔提领北部关卡，这儿，从玛雷姆到雷尔提有一条通衢大道，我们从这儿走。中午之前，通缉令就会到达西雷尔提领，我们要在那之前离开城镇。如果幸运的话，应该可以弄到一艘船，只要离开陆地，我们就得救了。”

“没问题。陆行鸟还能再跑200多里，这足够我们撑到雷尔提海岸了。”

“不成，我们必须在距离雷尔提关卡的五里之外扔下陆行鸟。我还没有乐观到认为，一群怪模怪样地骑着家禽的年轻人能够不引起任何人的怀疑。”索莫纳斯的这句话让坐在他边上的少女轻声笑了出来，看来，即使是危机重重的逃亡也无法使卡特琳娜改变她那轻浮的快活态度，这位年幼的神巫倒是有一副好胆色。

索莫纳斯从怀中掏出一沓文件，说道：“这里有几份通关文书，你们拿好。”这些伪造的文件是他的兄长在临行前硬塞给他的，说是为了“以备不测”，没想到真的派上了用场。

骑士们借着微弱的火光，打量着手里的通行证，其中一名长着张圆脸的年轻人说道：“文书是有了，可是有一个问题，我们怎么走呢？到雷尔提关卡之前的五里可以用腿趟过去，但是出城以后到海岸，还有72里的路程。”

————————

①则济利亚：这里借用了一位基督教圣女的名号，圣则济利亚，以坚贞和殉道而著名。


	13. Chapter 13

“我们劫一辆驿车。”索莫纳斯一派镇定地答道。

这句话之后，片刻的静默开始在几位年轻人之间蔓延，直到年轻的骑士们哄然笑了出来。

“大人，您这个主意真是太绝妙了！我们这是要改行当强盗了吗？”

索莫纳斯抬起手，止住了骑士们的喧闹，他说道：“准确来讲，我们之中只有一部分人能够有幸继承约翰-毕克列尔①先生的事业。我们分成三路逃跑。由于所谓‘火神圣女’的移交问题，贝尔纳侯爵正在和帝国皇帝僵持。东索尔海姆的宫廷对于地方贵族早已失去了控制力，双方互相猜忌已久。出事以后，玛雷姆领的新一任管理人应该首先会考虑这是帝国宫廷的手笔。我需要你们，”他点出三名骑士说道，“我需要你们沿着官道向拉霸狄奥方向走，你们要像那些蹩脚的逃亡者那样，留下若干欲盖弥彰的痕迹，替我把玛雷姆的追兵吸引过去。”

“至于你们，”他又指出了三位骑士，“这群多疑的鬣狗一定也会考虑到偷袭者暗度陈仓的可能性，他们会向路西斯方面搜寻，你们沿着这条路，”说着，他做出了一个手势，在地图上划出了一条线，“你们要沿着反方向，朝玫汰河的上游走，尽量分散他们的注意力。剩下的两位，你们跟我走。”

少年的手势和眼神蕴藏着一种不容抗拒的专断威力，他收回望向地图的目光，站直了身子，说道：“先生们，这就是大致的计划。当你们觉得已经把那群鬣狗戏耍得够了，就杀个回马枪。我在雷尔提西海岸的浅滩等你们到今天上午11点钟为止，如果你们不来，我们会先行离开。”

“同意！”骑士们异口同声地说道。

“那么，我祝愿各位绅士武运昌隆！”索莫纳斯把拳头横在心脏的位置，行了个军礼，“为了路西斯，为了‘天选之王’！”

在这番部署之后，几名年轻人便分道扬镳了。让我们的骑士们带着各自的任务向着目的地趱奔，相信六神将会为他们指引方向。我们暂且从他们身上收回目光，来看一看沃拉雷领内发生的事。

在剑圣与路西斯神圣联盟的使者签订了那份协议之后，沃拉雷领的主人厉兵秣马，沿着玫汰河布置了一条牢不可摧的防御战线。以吉尔伽美什“折断麦秆②”为契机，东索尔海姆帝国和路西斯神圣联盟开始在战争的危崖陡壁之下蠢蠢欲动。

战争，对于吉尔伽美什·德·沃拉雷伯爵这位年届而立的领主而言并不陌生，他沐浴在祖先的荣光之中长大，那些血腥的故事成了浸润滋养他灵魂的神圣油膏。青年时代，他曾经带领着骑士团和东大陆诸侯们展开厮杀，后来又在东索尔海姆的绥靖敕令之下，笼城自守，偏安一隅。如今，战鼓声刚刚停歇不到四年，帝国惊魂甫定、喘息未复，这位危险的好战分子又手握着他的尖兵，调转枪头，指向了索尔海姆的末裔。

骑兵在沃拉雷的部队之中占据着较高的比例，剑圣的军队由全重型骑兵、重型长枪骑兵及轻型侦察骑兵组成，作为用来冲击防线，攻陷方阵，追击及消灭溃逃部队的主要力量。在我们的时代，人们可以读到各类古老的骑士传奇，在那些故事之中，事实往往要向艺术折衷，从而易于使人产生一些偏颇的见解，亦即战争的胜利大多归因于骑兵部队的英勇冲锋。然而，在历史之中，情况却往往相反。固然，一名骑士的养成需要积年累月的复杂训练，投入大量的精力和财富，但是这并不意味着步兵就可有可无。相反，骑兵就如同一柄刚刚淬炼好的宝剑，锋利无匹，但却过刚易折，步兵方阵的配合是至关重要的。“步兵以担当防御基础的形式，向骑兵提供资源，使骑兵能够后退、重组。③”一言以蔽之，骑士们虽然具备更强的战略机动性，但在实际的战术应用上，骑兵不得求助于徒步士兵，利用长矛兵和长弓兵所组成的密集防线来恢复阵型。

为了对剑圣这位新盟友示以诚意，路西斯神圣联盟调遣了500名全重型骑兵以及近3000人的步兵队伍，与沃拉雷领的骑兵队组成了混合军队，步兵的加入恰好弥补了吉尔伽美什的短板。人数虽寡，但这一批士兵无不是来自神圣联盟的旗下精兵，这3500名战士是分批次“偷渡”进沃拉雷领的，由于魔法壁障阻碍着大规模的进军，这支微缩军队已然是增援的极限了。

和剑圣一样，“天选之王”也是一位极富经验的战争艺术实践者。他深知，赢得战争的关键不止在于杀敌的数量，更在于屠戮同类的效率，这个男人在救赎和毁灭这两个截然相反的领域中，取得了足以等量齐观的成就。在“天选之王”的军队之中，步兵不再仅仅是一种防御资源，十字弓和投石机的改进，各个兵种的高度职业化，以及一种被称为“路西斯火”的投掷式火药的应用，使得路西斯徒步士兵具有了令人胆寒的致命杀伤力。

来自路西斯神圣联盟的军队于两天前进入沃拉雷领，他们由联盟的第一执政，也就是那位大名鼎鼎的“天选之王”亲自率领，在玫汰河的下游扎营。这块浅滩，如今已改称为特尔基河谷。这里是从东索尔海姆帝国腹地进入沃拉雷领的必经之路。工兵们将马车的轮子半埋进土里，以此为基础搭建了大量的木制堡垒。从营地往西，是一片潮湿泥泞的冲积平原，士兵们沿着唯一一条可堪军队通过的干燥道路挖凿了密集的坑穴，这些坑穴半径不到一尺，约莫半码深，里面倒插着削尖的木桩，外面用树叶、粗布和泥土遮蔽起来。这是一种被称为“捕狼陷阱”的古老把戏，对骑兵有着致命的杀伤力。联军将在这里阻击东索尔海姆的军队。

在路西斯的军队扎好营盘的一天之后，也就是索莫纳斯出现在玛尔玛雷姆森林那天的正午，剑圣带着他的部队前来会师了。

沃拉雷城中的钉子早已拔除干净，剑圣将城防事务托付给了拉维尔西，带着5000名的骑兵团浩浩荡荡地跋进了特尔基地区。

弗朗梭阿——希望各位看客还记得这位风流骑士，他对于那两位把剑圣戏耍了一个多月的路西斯使者非常好奇。这位轻型侦察骑兵队长性格冒失，根本不把任何危险放在心上，他笃定了主意要去看一眼那位让剑圣朝思暮想的少年，然后再回来把他的领主取笑一番。这位年轻人把指挥刀随手往自己的副官怀里一扔，在新月角兽的肚子上踢了两脚，那匹训练有素的牲口就像赛马一样狂奔了出去。

半晌之后，弗朗梭阿回来了，他驱着新月角兽，走到吉尔伽美什的近旁，剑圣斜觑了他一眼，装腔作势地威胁道：“目无法纪，擅自脱离队伍，我真该打你五十鞭子！”

领主的恫吓显然没有吓到轻骑兵队长，他脸上挂着一贯的戏谑，用胳膊肘顶了顶剑圣肩膀，俯身行礼道：“尊敬的伯爵阁下，我只是在尽一名侦察兵的义务，现在请允许我向您汇报刚刚探听来的情报吧？”

剑圣做了个手势，示意弗朗梭阿继续说。

“很遗憾，我没有看到您那位宁芙女神，据说他在一个小时以前就动身前往玛尔玛雷姆了。但是我却见到了六神教会的白袍祭司。”

想起那名对自己百般耍弄的狡诈男人，剑圣露出了一个苦笑。

“并且，我对这位祭司大人一见钟情了。”弗朗梭阿微笑着说道。

听见这句话，吉尔伽美什这位素来可以在新月角兽的背脊上睡得像婴儿一般香甜的老练骑手，几乎差点儿从鞍子上摔下来。他斜着眼睛频频觑着弗朗梭阿的神色，却惊讶地发现对方没有半分开玩笑的意思。

“我实在不知道您对这位第二执政阁下到底有什么不满意。”轻骑兵带着一脸沉醉的神色继续说，作为吉尔伽美什在寻欢作乐方面的参谋官，他曾经听剑圣抱怨过路西斯使臣和他之间的那一番无伤大雅的玩笑，“在我看来，您简直是在暴殄天物，眼睁睁错过了一个难得的尤物，毕竟对方可是一位非常俊美的青年。”

剑圣回忆着红发男人的样貌，虽然他承认对方长得挺不错，但是却始终无法将这类器宇轩昂、行止洒脱、身材高大的青年和“尤物”这个词联系到一起去。沃拉雷伯爵此时不禁有些怀疑自己的轻骑兵队长是否该重新温习一下修辞学，他打了个寒颤，说道：“我承认我对他有那么点兴趣，但也仅此而已了。这一位虽然英俊，却不合我的口味。虽然我也没什么讲究，但如果非要选择一位男性床伴的话，我更中意那种柔弱温顺的。而他，无论以哪种标准来看，都太高大了些。”

“您的审美眼光太古板了，要我说，他那5尺3寸左右的身量刚刚好。”

“你说什么？”剑圣怔愣了一下，心里头浮起了疑团。

“我说，您的审美眼光太古板了。希望这没有冒犯到您。”沃拉雷伯爵声调中的严肃令弗朗梭阿有些诧异，青年骑兵附上了自己没什么诚意的致歉。

“不，我是问后面那句。”

“那句‘他那5尺3寸左右的身量刚刚好’？见鬼，这又有什么？您不会像那些火神教的祭司一样，不允许人们保有自己的独立见解吧？这个身高在男人里可算不得离谱，难道您认为那些侏儒才够得上娇小妩媚的标准吗？”在剑圣反复吟味着这句回答的时候，弗朗梭阿径自讲出了这许多话。由于在猎艳场上男女不忌，而且较之吉尔伽美什多几个相好，这位年轻人总喜欢在情爱话题上摆出一副前辈的神气。

“你说他5尺3寸高。请问我们谈论的是路西斯神圣联盟的第二执政官、六神教会的白袍祭司，阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷阁下吧？”剑圣摩挲着下巴，语气郑重地问道。

“没错。”谈话进行到这里，轻骑兵终于意识到有些不对劲了。

“一头耀眼的红色卷发？”

“不，一头顺直的浅金色长发。”

“下垂眼、轻微驼峰鼻、长脸盘，总是挂着狡狯的笑？”剑圣急切地问。

“狐狸眼、直而窄的高鼻子、尖下巴，虽然他也笑，但是只显得温柔和善。”

吉尔伽美什挑着眉，望向弗朗梭阿，年轻的轻骑兵摊开双手，那神气仿佛在说“这可不干我的事，我只是据实禀告而已”。

“瞧，又是一桩怪事。”剑圣自言自语地说，眼前的情况教他彻底摸不着头脑。随后，吉尔伽美什耸了耸肩，旷达地笑了笑，放过了这团萦回在脑袋里的疑云。无论这是个什么把戏，要不了多久也会自见分晓。

——————

①约翰-毕克列尔：著名德国强盗。

②折断麦秆：古时欧洲某些地区的习俗，诸侯把麦草折断掷于地表示中断臣属关系。

③引用自《将略》。


	14. Chapter 14

当沃拉雷领的骑兵团到达营地的时候，防御工事已然修建得差不多了，士兵们大多都在休整。

剑圣跳下新月角兽，把缰绳抛给路德维克。他问明白第二执政官弗勒雷阁下的所在，未及传令兵通报，便不假思索地大步迈进了营区。

对于这位传说中的“血色风暴”骑士团的团长，军士们早有耳闻，大家好奇的眼睛都集中在他身上。剑圣在众目睽睽之下走向了一名浅金色头发的青年，后者穿着一身洁白的法袍，柔软的发丝披在肩上，低低地绾了个辫子，一直垂到腰际。听到呼唤，青年转过身，也看到了吉尔伽美什向他走来。

“请问我是荣幸地在和沃拉雷领的领主，吉尔伽美什·德·沃拉雷伯爵阁下说话吗？”青年露出了和善的微笑，向剑圣行了个半礼。

剑圣摘下头盔，把它夹在臂弯里，躬身致意道：“那么，想必阁下就是路西斯神圣联盟的第二执政官，阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷大人吧？幸会幸会。”

金发的青年欠了一下身。

“既然我们对彼此的身份都不再存有疑问了，那么，我请求您，一定要满足我的好奇心，比起我上一次看见您，您的面貌可是判若鸿沟了啊。”

在谈话的当口，剑圣一直在暗自打量着这位青年。正如弗朗梭阿所说的，这是一位俊美的年轻人，他脸上线条优美，象牙色的皮肤白得非常柔和，纤长的睫毛掩映着一双蓝眼睛，玫瑰色的嘴唇娇嫩好像少女一般，嘴角的微笑犹如悲悯的天使。这个时候，吉尔伽美什对自己的轻骑兵队长的修辞学造诣不再存疑了，这位青年完全符合弗朗梭阿所用的“尤物”这个词，但是显然，无论形貌，还是气质，他都和自己半个月以前所见到的那个男人大相径庭。现在，对于那名红发男子的真实身份，剑圣的心里已然有了一个模糊的猜测。

听到剑圣的话，青年笑了出来，他说道：“如果伯爵阁下是在找您上次见过的那位‘阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷’先生的话，那位大人现在正在距离营地5里外的星之病收容所。”说着，青年抬起手，沿着大路指了个方向。

十二年前，伊奥斯东大陆上爆发了一场叫做“星之病”的可怕瘟疫。关于这场人类的浩劫，在史书上、在被奉为宗教经典的《创星记》中，都有着洋洋洒洒的记载，然而无论是史学家，还是神学研究者，这些贤人智者的文字不免流于平淡无味，他们只为这个时代勾勒出了一个大致的轮廓，却缺乏丰满的血肉。想要描绘出那压抑的怨愤和绝望、想要为那蠕动的黑暗抹上生动的色泽，是非要有塔西佗那般凌驾于时代之上的眼光，亦或是华尔特·司各特那样雄浑的才具，方能办到的。由于这段历史和我们将要看到的故事有着千丝万缕的联系，故事的讲述者虽然学识浅薄，文才鄙陋，却也不得不勉力为之，去把那一团氤氲在伊奥斯之上的暗云做一番刻画。在这里，我绝没有存着书写历史的奢望，而是希望用这支秃笔，将那个时代的一些表象、一段剪影描绘出来。

这场瘟疫是历史上的肿瘤，文明上的痈疽，它最早发端于500年前的索尔海姆帝国，当时的记载几乎已经荡然无存，只有从一些神话传说中还能隐约略见这场浩劫的残影：在人类历史迈进第二个千禧年的时候，由于索尔海姆人的狂妄自大，伊夫利特降下天火，毁灭了他亲手培育的文明。一时之间生灵涂炭，不明原因的瘟疫继而爆发，灾难不分贫富贵贱地降临在每个人头上，上至皇族、贵族、祭司、学者，下至商人、农民、罪犯、奴隶，伊奥斯大陆上的一切无一例外，死的死了，病的病了，难能幸免。六神中的其他五位神祇奋力反抗，击退了火神，随后，神明们从历史中隐去，不知所踪——这就是今天被称为“魔大战”的惨烈战役。习俗、文化、科技、社会秩序在这场风暴中被摧毁殆尽，西大陆化为了一片凄黯的荒土，只有死骇在那里肆虐横行；而东大陆由于远离索尔海姆的文明中心，虽然亦是满目疮痍，却并未惨遭灭顶。幸存者们恓恓惶惶地从废墟中站立起来，对着那些索尔海姆帝国所遗留下的丰碑面面相觑，这些奇诡偌大的建筑物，这些逝去的文明的残响，在落日之中吟唱着无声的悲歌。

索尔海姆文明湮灭了，然而，需要注意的是，它并不是第一个被摧毁的文明，当然，也不可能是最后一个。早在索尔海姆之前，无数个文明都曾一一沉入历史的荒渺深海，亚尔夫海姆、穆斯贝尔海姆、赫尔海姆，对于这些消逝了的文明，我们一无所知。这些文明的铸造者是人类吗？它们是在顷刻之间被一阵黑风恶浪击沉了吗？还是说它们的死灭是一个更加漫长而痛苦的过程呢？以上问题，我们都无从解答。对于这班远去的先民，对于这些绝灭的物种，我们只知道一个名字、一个符号，黑暗像一张巨大的殓衾遮没了历史，我们望不穿，也猜不透。

让我们听凭那些湮没无闻的生命在寂静的渊薮之下沉睡，暂且不要去惊扰它们。在言归正传以前，先来看看这场2000年前的疫疠。

这场瘟疫最初发生于东索尔海姆帝国周边，它不像当初为伊奥斯招致灭顶之灾的那场惨祸一般酷烈，但却更加隐蔽，也更加持久。患病者起初只是乏力，到后来便会开始周身酸痛，这些症状和一般的风寒别无二致，一开始并没有唤起人们的重视。渐渐地，染病的男男女女的脸上，漆黑的脉管隐约浮现了出来，他们开始咳血，并伴着剧烈的寒热。死兆一般的黑色蛛网向全身蔓延开去，任你如何祈祷，亦或是寄望于医药，却全然无从拯救。在染病的一、两个月后，患者们无一例外地送了命。然而，对于死于瘟疫的人们，死亡却远不是灾厄的终点，日落之后，那些被埋在六尺之下的尸骨纷纷从污泥中爬了出来，他们变成了异形的怪物，开始吞吃生命——人们管这种涉过了冥河，携着诅咒涌进活人世界的鬼物叫做“死骇”。

凡是被死骇袭击过的人，也都染上了病。城镇里时时刻刻熏着醋，村庄里的人们纷纷闭门不出，所有的预防措施都做过了，所有污秽的地方都洒扫过了，死亡却仍在蔓延，人们束手无策。更可怕的是，这种疾病不止能侵染人类，就连动物也无法幸免，你尽可以避开那些死过人的房子，躲过那些染了病的患者，但是你能分辨出哪头牲口、哪条野兽产生了异状吗？

固然，神巫可以治愈星之病，然而，神巫只有一个，病患却成千累万，在四处奔波了两年之后，神巫也走向了衰亡。

神巫死前没有留下继任者，这片大陆已然见弃于神明。在对瘟疫的恐惧之中，人们开始变得麻木不仁、冷酷无情，起初，他们把那些死于传染病的尸体堆到野外焚化，到了后来，有人开始在那尸骨的雉堞之中听到衰弱的呻吟。这以后，呻吟变成了惨嚎——他们开始烧死活人了。

处在这种人人神经紧张，灵魂被惊恐和疯狂占据的时代，你可最好不要得什么病，即使只是打了个喷嚏，也会即刻被失去理智的人们拖出去焚成焦炭。继以肉体上的不治之症，心灵上的瘟疫也随之爆发，人性中的丑恶虫豸苏醒了过来。有的人觊觎邻居的财产、妻女，或是和他人有什么旧怨，于是他们便散布谣言，诬告那些身强体健的人。他们向谁揭露呢？向这个社会。在那个时候，一些领主和贵族们避到了人迹罕至的乡间城堡，不理政事，在一些偏远地方，社会秩序几乎全面崩颓。每一个城镇，每一个村落，都有一些民众自发组织的团体，他们用恐怖和暴力掌控了这一方天地，把所有被认为有潜在威胁的人送上了火刑架，他们，便是这个社会的代表、这个时代的缩影。换言之，十几年前你扇了一名无赖一记耳光，今天，你便要因为这点小事而倒大霉。

瘟疫闹得人心惶惶，邻居们相互回避，朋友之间形同陌路，个人一旦染病，就连至亲都指望不上。这种道德沦丧的境况终结于六年前，六神教会开始在城镇和乡村布下圣标，使人们免遭死骇的侵害。而这种法术的发明者——阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷，这位神巫家族中不起眼的旁支后嗣，几年后也因着这项功绩，在24岁的年纪就坐上了白袍祭司的高位。一切都在好转，神巫晏驾三年之后，她的独生子，也就是在出生之时被预言为“天选之王”的青年，被神明赐予了治愈星之病的能力。

恐怖的阴云散去，社会的病灶平息了下来，在“天选之王”的指引之下，人们重又在光明的周围聚集起来。以换取庇护为代价，伊奥斯东大陆的纷纷列国归附了六神教会以及“天选之王”，百条巨川凝合在一起，一个新的政治联合体——“路西斯神圣联盟”，在这片饱经蹂躏的土地上，冉冉升起了。

在这耀目的光明之下，也同样存在着阴翳和堕落，精神上的疯病虽然暂时停歇了，但是理智的光芒尚未照进心灵的角落，道德的泉流尚未浸润人性的秽土。在一些粗蛮的地区，人们仍旧保持着烧死患者的习俗，即使是在贤明领主的治下，人们也对那些染病的可怜虫不闻不问。他们在人迹罕至荒野中建起了收容所，逢上患病的人，便把他们往那里一扔了事，听凭他们在秽浊的坑窟里挣扎垂毙。这片阳光照不进的泥淖也自有它的运行规则，一个人死了，其他的病患就把他拖出去烧掉，保不准明天就轮到了自己。这里便形成了一个循环，它自生自发，永无停歇，反正病患总是不缺的。在幽暗的深渊之中，怨叹得不到怜悯，祈祷望不见希冀，病人们虽然活着，却早已成了行尸走肉，每时每刻都有人来填补那游魂野鬼的队伍。

现在，剑圣正站在这样一栋建筑物的外面。历史研究者的刻刀就此打住，让我们回到故事里来。

这里是沃拉雷领内靠近海岸线的一处封地，在当时叫做上雷尔提，领民们在森林边上的一座废弃的修道院里，安置着近百名患了星之病的人。吉尔伽美什远远地望见一头黑色的陆行鸟驮着鞍子，被拴在修道院外面的枯树上，远处还有一只体型较小的黄色陆行鸟在草丛中觅食。一名女孩坐在黑色陆行鸟的近旁，百无聊赖地摆弄着脚下的花草。剑圣认出了这个女孩——她正是半个月以前，和路西斯的使者们合伙耍弄他的那名女仆。


	15. Chapter 15

午后的阳光洒在修道院的墙垣上，那堵用兽骨和泥土砌成的粗陋围墙已然在风雨销蚀中变得破败苍黑。门前竖着两块代替界石的木头，在那木头的下面扔着几只残破的木盆和陶罐，里面堆着几块发霉的黑麦饼，苍蝇和蛆虫正在那腐烂的粮食中间繁衍孳息，这种连牲口都不屑于搭理的玩意儿，就是城镇的管理者派发给病患们的食物。修道院的大门半敞着，那两扇坼裂的木门勉强支撑着腐朽的门楣。吉尔伽美什望着这片与世隔绝的断壁残垣，常青藤的枯枝爬满了建筑物的墙体，房顶的瓦片已然所剩无几，朽坏的木椽在光天化日之下袒露着。

守在门口的女孩看到了剑圣，站起身来，她掸了掸身上的尘土，笨拙地行了个屈膝礼。玛丽埃塔已然知晓了红发男人的身份，并且开始试着学习路西斯的宫廷礼仪了。

剑圣对她打了个招呼，便走进了这栋摇摇欲坠的房子。昔日宏伟的游廊中杂草蔓生，空气中飘荡着霉烂的气息，阴郁的色彩代替妍丽的壁画填满了这栋建筑物。

礼拜堂的大门几乎散了架，在吉尔伽美什推开它的一刻，铰链发出了喑哑的哀鸣。浓烈的排泄物的味道伴着最丑陋的穷窟里才有的恶臭难闻的体味，朝着剑圣撞了过来，那味道像凝成了固体一般，在空气中弥漫着，久久不散。对于星之病收容所，吉尔伽美什以往只在官吏呈上来的报告书中见过，他只知道沃拉雷领每年需要向这些收容所拨多少钱。对于剑圣而言，所谓的星之病收容所只是个抽象的符号，至于这些可怜虫的境况，他还是第一次亲眼得见。

他的眼睛所注视着的这间大厅是这世上所有污秽、肮脏、鄙陋的藏身洞。花岗岩的铺地砖腐烂了，到处都是裂缝，地上没有床铺，也没有被褥，只有一些发了霉的麦秆铺在高低不平的地面上。破败的屋顶和窗户并不能为这些病人们提供庇护，前几天刚刚下过雨，地上还积着几滩水洼。生满了跳蚤和虱子的破衣裳、烂布头，七零八落地散在积满了灰尘的地上，这就是他们用以抵御严寒的铺盖了。

在这间大厅里，人并不比虫豸更有尊严。在这儿，人的概念已然模糊了，男人、女人穿着碎成布条的衣裳，毫不避忌地把一切隐私都袒露了出来。他们衣不蔽体地躺在房屋的各个阴暗旮旯里，甚至水洼中也横着几块人形的肉，只有胸口时有时无的起伏，还在竭力地展示着生命的征象。

剑圣跨了进来，这间大厅里秽浊而惨酷的景象令他骇然，几名枯瘦的病人抬起眼睛，那骷髅一般的黑洞里没有希冀，没有怨叹，甚至没有绝望，他们只是从破风箱一样的胸膛中机械地吞吐着空气，等待着自己的死期。

一切都污秽杂乱，令人不忍卒睹。在那起伏翻腾着的无边苦海的浪涛之上，吉尔伽美什望见了他要寻找的人。几名尚能行走的病人聚集在红发男人的周围，接受着他的治疗。那位一向喜爱精致奢华的享受的男人仿佛看不见病人们的肮脏，也感受不到那恶浊的空气一样，为每一位患者献上祝福。柔和的金色光晕从他的两手之间绽放，在光芒的抚弄下，星之病那死兆一般的黑色脉管逐渐淡去，红润健康的气色又再次回到了患者们的脸上。那些已经被治愈的人们，正在忙着把不能动弹的重病患抬到男人的近旁。

男人看到了吉尔伽美什，向他露出了一个微笑，又再次垂下眼睛，继续手中的工作。剑圣怔愣了片刻，便不假思索地背起脚边的病人，把他们逐一送到了红发男人的身边。

当所有的治疗结束之时，教堂里已然变得寒冷而阴暗，暮色降临了。被拯救了的人们匍匐在地上，泪流满面地享受着失而复得的生命。他们熙熙攘攘，如同洞穴中的蚂蚁一般在男人的四周攒动，他们拜倒在他的脚下，枯槁的双手拼命地抓着他的衣角和手掌，淌着泪水，印上一个个热切而虔诚的亲吻。

“天选之王万岁！”的呼喊声逐渐连成了一片，这些自困厄的心灵之中迸发出的圣歌，撼动着颓败的廊柱和拱肋，震彻天穹。

暮色的余晖从圮毁的玫瑰窗之间直射下来，照出了一张张面孔。红发男人的脸庞笼罩在这柔和的微光之中，显得神秘而又庄严。他的头发在头顶分成两股，蜷曲着披在肩背上，神色清明恬静。那副安详的面容流露出了神明一般的悲悯，来自灵魂的美为他的外表镀上了一层光彩，狡狯的线条被天堂的光晕净化了，从而变得优美而圣洁。

在昏暗的礼拜堂中，耳边的欢呼声逐渐变得遥远，剑圣感觉着自己的心脏在激烈地震颤着，那强有力的脉搏发出了低沉的回响。他被眼前的光景惑住了，好像掉进了云端里一般，神思恍惚、一无所想。

“心怀希望吧。”红发男人说道，那跌宕起伏，时常透着嘲弄的嗓音此刻却变得清澈柔和，声调中带着动人心坎的力量，“尽管我们有缺憾，但若是我们不曾绝望，不曾放弃身为人类的良知，那么光明终会到来。”

巍巍神迹横扫了剑圣内心中最后一丝桀骜，不知不觉中，他已单膝跪在了地上，对“天选之王”——艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆说道：“上天最伟大的代理人，地上唯一的真神，您的盾牌将誓死为您效忠。”

伊奥斯大陆的救世主坐在祭坛的台阶上，对剑圣微微一笑，面容和蔼而又狡黠，他说：“啊，很高兴再次见到您。看来我们之间不需要再重新介绍了。”

那熟悉的诙谑语气将吉尔伽美什从虚无缥缈的灵境之中唤醒了过来。

艾汀又说：“寒暄的话可以待会儿再说，能劳驾您借只手臂，扶我起来吗？我现在已经累到快要虚脱了。”

“我的荣幸。”剑圣一边说着，一边搀扶着男人站了起来。这个时候，他才注意到，艾汀的前额上正渗着细密的冷汗，健康的棕黄皮色变得格外苍白，在接触到对方身体的那一刻，他感觉到，男人正微微打着寒噤。

艾汀倚靠着剑圣的扶持，不动声色地掩饰着自己的虚弱，他向那些病人们说道：“这位，就是你们那玩忽职守的领主。”他指了指吉尔伽美什，“明早他会负责派人将各位护送回家。”

在回程的路上，天已经彻底黑了下来，寥廓的夜色朝着各个方向弥漫延伸。玛丽埃塔擎着一盏马灯，骑着陆行鸟走在前面，小姑娘的手里还挽着另一头陆行鸟的缰绳。剑圣和他的王者共乘一骑，缀在她的后面。缓慢的马蹄声以令人昏昏欲睡的节奏，在苍茫的夜气中回荡盘旋。

“我们简直像是失掉了两位兄弟的埃蒙家的儿子①一样。”红发男人懒洋洋地靠着吉尔伽美什的胸膛，打趣道，“幸好您来了，要不然以我现在的状态可骑不了陆行鸟，如果没有您的话，恐怕我就不得不在那臭气熏天的收容所里寄宿一宿了。”

“您来之前没考虑到这种状况吗？”剑圣蹙起眉头问道。

“我可没想到这里会这么严重，一般的收容所，充其量也就有个二三十人。您这边可真是蔚为壮观啊！”艾汀笑着说。

“抱歉！”其实在今日之前，吉尔伽美什从来就不知道这些偏远封地的收容所中，环境居然如此恶劣，“这是我身为领主的失职。”

“您每年为上雷尔提领的收容所拨多少钱？”

“差不多十万利弗尔。”

艾汀惊奇地挑了挑眉，说道：“我草草估算了一下，这间收容所没有雇佣看护，饭食也极其粗陋，甚至连处理尸体这种事，也不用劳烦掘墓人的帮忙。它一年的花销绝不会超过一万五。”男人停顿了片刻，语气变得严肃了起来，“沃拉雷伯爵，您委任了一名刽子手来管理这片封地。”

“看来这里的封臣滥用了我给他的权力，把经费中饱了私囊。是我识人不明了。”剑圣说，他在讲这些话的时候神色非常严峻，“这个人，我将对他做出指控和审判，他活不了多久了。”

“即使是领兵出征，您也随身带着法庭和绞刑架吗？”红发男人打了个哈欠，“那么，我保留我观众的身份，但也并不放弃做演员的权利。”

“我向您承诺，您会看到的。”吉尔伽美什用庄重的语气保证道，随后，他话锋一转，又问，“您在每次使用力量之后，都会这样疲惫吗？”

“偶尔。”艾汀漫不经心地说，显然，他不太想继续这个话题。

在谈话的当口，剑圣一直在默默地观察着红发男人。在前次的接触以后，他一直认为对方是个巧言令色、不择手段的阴谋家，是那种身在人间，而灵魂却早已下了火狱的轻浮政客。然而这次的一番蓄意试探，却为这个男人笼上了一层更为神秘莫测的云翳。他是仁慈的吗？可是他却能在谈笑之间把成千累万的士兵送下地狱；他是无私的吗？可是剑圣却知道，天选之王能够为了王座牺牲一切，他对于权势的贪婪就如同赌台前的赌徒一般露骨；他是伟大的吗？只有这个问题，剑圣能够毫不犹豫地作答。艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，这位伊奥斯东大陆上一个弱小的诸侯国的王者，在乱局之中，展开了他天才的羽翼，在廉耻荡然的政治高空之上翱翔，在弗勒雷、奥德凯普特、罗森克勒、奥勒留、基尔加斯这些闪闪发光的姓氏之间纵横捭阖，隐约勾画出了令人胆寒的宏伟帝国的蓝图。他救渡人间的苦难，在这片不复信仰的荒土之上，再次建起了乐园的雏形。

千思百想在吉尔伽美什的头脑中淤积，他才发现，他原来对自己宣誓服从的君王一无所知。艾汀用浓雾编织了一张巨幕，遮掉了他的灵魂，让人迷失在那片雾气之中到处乱闯，既辨不清方向，又摸不到一点实在的东西。剑圣想要甩掉这些想法，却发现他办不到，他彻底被抓住了。

“刚刚在收容所中的那名圣徒，是您的真面目吗？”不知不觉间，剑圣将内心的低语诉诸了语言。

“您怎么知道我不是在沽名钓誉、收买人心呢？”艾汀笑了出来。

一个无以名之的、暧昧的念头在吉尔伽美什的四周盘旋着，那些充塞着他的血管的，灼热的、蛮横的、盲目的力骚动了起来，驱策着他，像飞蛾扑火一般，把那个游荡的念头抓在了手中。他从背后紧紧攥住了艾汀的手腕，说道：“请您允许我向您索求那尚未提出的第三个圣宠。”

在得到了红发男人的应允后，剑圣郑重地宣布：“请您容许我追求您。”

艾汀怔愣了一瞬，随即爆发出一阵狂笑：“就是这点小事吗？我还以为您要要求什么不得了的东西！您真是个愚痴的人，居然花这么大的代价来祈求这种微不足道的玩意！说真的，您应该请求一点更重要的，或者更实际的。甚至您直接要求我满足您的情欲，也比这种空泛的条款来得划算，而我，您知道，是向来不把这种东西当回事儿的，只要您别像上次一样落荒而逃就成。”

剑圣静默着，听凭男人的奚落，片刻之后，他说：“在我的经验之中，情爱就像一把利刃，它可以剖开人的面具，让内心的隐秘袒露出来。而我，我只是想了解您罢了，这是我有生以来头一遭想要对某个人的精神世界一探究竟。”

“您这几句话说得可真是言不及义，这不能叫做‘追求’，您只是起了无聊的好奇心而已。来日方长，请您不用客气，尽管去打捞那水中的明月，采撷那镜里的空花吧。”艾汀笑着打趣道，他又打了个哈欠，“至于我嘛，可懒得奉陪了。我要小憩一会儿，借阁下胸膛一用。”

“愿为您略效微劳。”

在荒渺的黑夜之中，吉尔伽美什的怀中倚靠着一位身量和他差不多高大的男人，这种情景在过往的他看来，定然是令人毛骨悚然的，然而此刻，他的心底却异常地平静，甚至于浮现出了一抹从灵境之中折射出的微光。往昔那种没有目标的力是最为磨人的，它销蚀人的意志，使灵魂为之解体，他深知，此刻自己心中这股激荡的欲念并不能称之为感情，他只是找到了那头需要终其一生去与之搏杀的斯芬克斯。

回到营地之后，奔波了一天的两个男人早早地回到了营帐，各自睡下了。

黎明时分，一阵杂沓的脚步声把剑圣从酣眠中唤醒，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆闯进了他的营帐，他把吉尔伽美什从床上拽起来，说道：“索莫纳斯没有在约定的时间回来。我需要向您借几艘船，到海上去接应他。”

男人用雄鹰一般具有慑服力的眼神盯着剑圣，语气急迫，表情严肃，在他的脸上，终于流露出了一丝可谓之为真情实感的东西。

——————

①取典自法国古代诗歌《埃蒙家四个儿子》，叙述了四兄弟骑上一匹骏马力战查理曼大帝的故事。这一处描写化用自大仲马的《三个火枪手》。


	16. Chapter 16

在2000年以前的那个时代，后来作为连接路西斯和阿格鲁德的海上交通要道而闻名于世的雷尔提沿海地区，还是一片荒芜的浅滩。海岸线上只有疏疏落落的几座渔村，人们主要靠乘着小船往来，捕捞一些海货晒成鱼干拿到内陆城镇去贩卖。也有一些胆子大的渔民兼做走私贩子，他们驾着小船，到神圣联盟的港口上去买进特产，再把价格翻个几倍，卖进黑市商人的口袋。

就在艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆急匆匆地冲进剑圣营帐的那天上午，一辆驿车停在了距离雷尔提西海岸五里远的地方。赶车的骑士打开车门，一个浑身上下脏兮兮的女孩跳了下来，她穿着在穷苦人家孩子身上常见的那种哔叽袍子，披着一条打着补丁的破旧围巾，裙子上还被蛀出了不少大窟窿。小姑娘吸了一下鼻子，她的脸上沾满了尘垢，却仍然可以看得出这是一名秀美的少女，她睁着一双湛蓝的大眼睛四下打量，然后欢快地向车里喊了一声：“索莫纳斯，快看！是大海！”

这名少女便是卡特琳娜，伊奥斯大陆上的神巫，她的这身装束是在西雷尔提领城外的村庄中和农奴换来的，赤贫和肮脏形成了完美的保护色，关卡的官员甚至没有多看他们一眼，就听任这几位不速之客通过了领地。索莫纳斯从车里走出来，他也穿着一身和神巫一般无二的农民装束——在通过关卡时，他们谎称是兄妹。这一路上，自小生活在修道院里，从未出过远门的卡特琳娜咭咭聒聒地问了不少问题，少年维持着彬彬有礼的姿态，骨子里却粗暴冷漠。

在上午10点左右，一行人走到了海滨。卡特琳娜凭着小孩子那种稚气的勇敢，径自冲在前头，一名骑士紧紧地跟随着她，索莫纳斯和另一名骑士则步履缓慢地缀在后面，一则少年团长思虑较多，对于种种状况考虑得比较谨慎；二来，这一夜之间，神巫不停地用各种千奇百怪的问题跟他烦，现在一有机会，他便忙不迭地躲了开去，把卡特琳娜扔给他的骑士来应付。

沙滩上有一名渔夫，打着赤脚，穿着千补百衲的裤子，正在拉网。海边停着几艘破旧的帆船，用铁缆拴在岸边的岩石上。波光滟潋的希吉拉海向远方延伸，大自然潮起潮落的歌咏声划破了海滩的静谧。索莫纳斯安静地坐在礁石上，查看着四周的动静。卡特琳娜脱下了木鞋，在浅海处随心所欲地徜徉，她一蹦一跳地扑着水，在没过小腿的海浪中搅扰着鱼群的安宁。一名骑士陪着神巫，另一名骑士则走上前去和渔夫交谈，试图租下一艘小船。

半晌之后，索莫纳斯向渔夫派遣的使者回来了，他在少年的身边坐下来，说道：“大人，出海的事情已然办妥了。那个精明的老家伙，”他指了指渔夫，“刚才我用沃拉雷领的土话试探了他一番，他听得懂各种方言，看来这是个做走私生意的老油子。”

“跟这种人打交道，倒是比和老实巴交的渔民做生意来得稳妥。”索莫纳斯灌了一口从驿车上搜刮来的甜酒，把它递给了骑士。

“的确。”骑士喝了一口酒，继续说道，“这走私贩子伸出五个指头，跟我说：‘单桅帆船，只卖不租。不多要，500皮斯托尔。’见鬼！这都够一家子农民吃五年白面包了。”

“只卖不租吗？”索莫纳斯冷笑着说，“看来他也看出我们来路有些问题。不能再耽搁了，11点一到，我们即刻出发。”

年轻的骑士团长下达了这条命令之后，便抿紧了双唇，没有再说一句话。一种阴沉沉的威严在索莫纳斯的双眼之中时隐时现，他随手摆弄着一把匕首，巧妙地掩藏着内心的焦灼与忧虑。

如果各位看客尚且记得的话，我们的勇士们是兵成三路走的，在西雷尔提领的钟声敲响十一下时，索莫纳斯长长地叹了一口气，这意味着他们不得不扔下自己生死未卜的同伴，独自返航。正当他站起身，就要吩咐渔夫起锚的当口，一位骑士指着远处的群山发出了一声欢呼。他们顺着骑士的目光看去，眺见了四名骑手从山岗上的灯芯草丛里露出头来，其中三名是原本朝着路西斯方向逃亡的，另外一名曾被安排去向拉霸狄奥方面引开追兵，看来这两队人马倒是先一步汇合了。

骑士们的身上脸上多少都带着些伤，他们狼狈地走到索莫纳斯身旁。那名从拉霸狄奥方向逃回来的骑士被伙伴们搀扶着，一支箭射穿了他的大腿，年轻人脸上还挂着干涸的泪痕。

同袍们看见他们重新露面，无一不觉得既惊诧又欣喜。索莫纳斯扶住了骑士摇摇欲坠的身体，勇敢的年轻人在看到长官的一刻，神经松懈了下来，眼中却涌出了热泪，他哽咽着低声说道：“对不起，大人，我没能把同伴们带回来。我们遭遇了伏击。热罗姆被一锤砸烂了脑袋，瓦朗斯肩膀上挨了一攮子。我不能就这样丢下他，我扶他起来，可是就在这时，一支箭朝我们射过来，瓦朗斯推开了我，他被那群混蛋射穿了胸膛。他就那么挨着我倒下来，鲜血溅了一地。最后他只是笑着说：‘为了营救一位漂亮的神巫丧命，可比被这群鬣狗拉回去砍头光荣多了。路西斯万岁！’。为了把这场戏做实，我先前拔下了一个和女孩差不多身量的稻草人，背着它骑在陆行鸟上，追兵们以为那是神巫，才投鼠忌器，让我逃出了重围。最终，我只带回了这个。”年轻人伸出手来，手掌中躺着一个银质的肩扣，上面刻着王之剑骑士团的纹章，他说，“明知道这次行动要隐蔽，瓦朗斯还是偷偷地揣着这东西。”

骑士简短的叙述，草草勾画出了一个为了信仰而勇敢地把生命押上赌桌的22岁青年人的可悲形象，索莫纳斯双手接过肩扣，郑重地行了个军礼。

他说：“先生们，谢谢诸位！您们所经历的危难和做出的牺牲都会得到酬报，有朝一日，我们终将完成先民遗留下的事业，大陆上不再有战争、杀戮和疫疠，伊奥斯将重新迎来光明与和平。”说完，他拍了拍骑士们的肩膀，低着头颅，迈着沉重的步伐，径自走向了海滩。

兼任走私贩子的渔夫正在解开铁缆，伤员们相互扶持着上了船，索莫纳斯把神巫抱起来，递给一名骑士以后，也窜上了甲板，三名骑士把小船推到浅海，跳了上去。单桅帆船坐了八个人显得有些拥挤，但吃水量也还勉强过得去。

渔夫手里攥着一顶破毡帽，鞠了一躬，说道：“无论各位老爷想去哪儿，最好都能在两个小时内找地方靠岸，”他指了指天空，“船舵在震动，利维坦正在等着一场暴风雨呐。”

索莫纳斯出神地望了望天空，晴空万里无云，大海风平浪静，他狐疑地问道：“您不会搞错了吧？”

“不会错的，我的伤口一痛，暴风雨就要来了，”渔夫一面撸起袖子，露出一道刀疤，一面笃定地说道，“这就像伊夫利特的存在一样，做不得假。祝各位老爷小姐好运！愿上天护佑您几位这样痛快慷慨的顾客！”

一位曾经跟随船队出海行商，指挥过三桅帆船的骑士负责掌舵，他们扯开帆，拉紧绳索，小船鼓满了风帆，以每小时7海里的速度向着希吉拉海驶去。在这群勇士们离开海岸线差不多5海里之后，他们远远瞥见了从西雷尔提领城墙上燃起的一缕细细的狼烟。看来通缉令和搜捕者们终于抵达了边境，可是这已经和他们没什么相干了。

索莫纳斯展开那张地图，开始寻找可以暂时靠岸的地方，维纳斯河入海口附近有一片巨大的暗礁群，想要在两个小时以内绕过暗礁，抵达沃拉雷领的港口显然不大现实。更何况从北边刮来的风势强劲，与其逆风北上，不如顺风南下，到阿格鲁德群岛去碰碰运气。

在那时，在后世被塑造为高雅的典型，以充满艺术气息的文化而著称于世的阿格鲁德尚且是一片未开垦的荒岛，只是岛屿临近海洋的一面危崖高耸，显然不具备登岸的条件。索莫纳斯望着地图陷入了沉思，他只隐约记得他的兄长在几年以前曾经提起过，阿格鲁德群岛中的一座峡湾里，伫立着水神的祭坛，那是索尔海姆先民中受迫害的异教信仰者建造的遗迹。但是至于如何抵达那座避风港，索莫纳斯却全然没有头绪——在往昔很漫长的一段平静日子里，艾汀充当了一位尽职尽责的老师，但是当彼时还是个少年的兄长拿着一张张图纸，为索莫纳斯解读大海和天空这两部巨著，以及那些星辰嬗递之中所蕴藏的奥秘的时候，这个孩子却只琢磨着前一天没有练熟的剑招。现在，少年骑士团长对于自己幼时开小差的行为感到无比痛恨。


	17. Chapter 17

时间已经过去了一个多小时，天空逐渐黯淡了下来，一层灰蒙蒙的暗云笼罩在苍穹上，大海从深渊的底部发出阴沉的呼啸，一场风暴正在静谧中酝酿。索莫纳斯抱着绝望中的希冀转向了神巫，他问道：“神巫阁下，您知道如何抵达水神的祭坛吗？”

“我不知道，”卡特琳娜再次露出了那种神秘莫测的微笑，“但是神明会指引我们。”

少女说着，站了起来，在摇晃的甲板上，她的步履轻盈而缥缈，就像走在陆地上一样。她闭上了双眼，用空灵的嗓音哼起了一首歌谣，那音色如同塞壬一般让人心醉神驰，音符在脑海中抚过，但是谁也记不起刚才的调子，谁也听不懂她唱的是什么。在少女的歌咏声中，海鸟开始在他们的头顶聚集、盘旋，鱼群违背了自己惧怕人类的本性，在小船的周围跳跃、翻腾着。远处的海面中，一头巨大的海兽跃出了海面，它的头上长着一支大角，庞大的身躯遮没了整片海平线，尾巴拍起的巨浪化为了滚滚怒涛。

面对造物的这般壮丽的奇观，敬畏感在青年骑士们的心中油然而生，即使是信仰不怎么虔诚的，也在胸前划了个六芒星，跪在甲板上，开始默默地祈祷。只有索莫纳斯仍旧坐在原处，望着和海天融为一体的神巫，目光里分明写满了惊诧，却还带着些估量的神色。

“请跟随着它吧。”神巫指着远处的巨兽，在晦暗的天色中，露出了一个狡黠的微笑。

在骑士们终于抵达水神祭坛的时候，暴风雨也落了下来。他们拴好小船，躲在峡湾下面通向祭台的岩洞里，看着外面狂风大作。一股不可战胜的力量卷着海浪，在岩壁上掀起万丈惊涛，大块大块的暗云被风撵着，以骇人的速度在海上汇集，拉姆用他的魔杖降下一道道不祥的火焰，劈开了昏暗的天空，滚滚惊雷在云中怒吼，磅礴的大雨倾泻而下。

幸好几百年前，曾经有先民造访过这个地方，他们留下了一些破破烂烂的箱箧，刚好可以充作木柴。年轻人们打着燧石，燃起了篝火。在这个当口，索莫纳斯百无聊赖地捡起了一册从箱子里倾倒出来的、前人留下的卷轴，随手翻看了起来。这册卷轴上布满了虫蛀的痕迹，后半部分也不知所踪，它是用一种陌生的语言书写的，索莫纳斯只在其中隐约认出了几个魔法符号。这些东西本来就不是他的强项，每当艾汀想要教他一些实用的小把戏时，少年就会感到无比头痛，那些隐晦的文字和咒语在他眼前盘旋打转，不一忽儿就搅成了一团乱麻。而他的兄长，比起应付路西斯神圣联盟第一执政官的本职工作，显然他更喜欢待在书斋里与魔法书和炼金术作伴，虽然艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆权变善谋，并且毋庸置疑地把他的权势抓得很牢，但是只有索莫纳斯知道，如果天生的使命不曾把这个男人架到现今的位置上，他一定宁可终身待在经院里研究学问。想到这里，少年露出了一个温柔的微笑，他掸去了卷轴上的尘埃，默默地把它揣到了怀里，他猜，这份礼物一定会让他的兄长爱不释手。

在暮色降临的时分，这场暴风雨终于停歇了。暗云散去，一道道金色的余晖刺透玫瑰色的晚霞，直直地照射下来。年轻人们把帆船推出峡湾，准备再次启航。正当他们登船的时候，一位眼力好的骑士叫道：“等等，那边好像有几艘船！”

索莫纳斯向他们做了个噤声的手势，命令道：“熄灭航灯。”

正在试图把航灯挂上桅杆的骑士立即吹熄了火焰。

船是从东边来的，索莫纳斯看到，约莫有十五艘三桅帆船正陆续浮出海平线，这样的规模显然不可能是民间捕鱼或者行商的队伍。东面是路西斯神圣联盟的地域，但是仍然难以保证对方没有抱着险恶的意图。先不说遭逢海盗这类的奇遇，单是在路西斯神圣联盟之内，也不乏像奥德凯普特和基尔加斯这样的野心勃勃之辈，想要从天选之王和六神教会的手中撬下神巫这块象征着天赋特权的活招牌。虽然索莫纳斯很难想象对方是拨动了哪根天才的脑筋，才想到下海寻觅的——因为这个决定对于当事人而言也是临时起意，但是少年却笃信一条格言：“与其痛悔于后，不如审慎于先”。

船队改变了航行路线，他们向东索尔海姆帝国的海岸线兜了一圈之后，又朝着阿格鲁德群岛折了回来。索莫纳斯再没有怀疑了，对方就是专程来搜寻他们的。少年目不转睛地盯着那片三桅帆船，随手召唤出了一把重剑。骑士们见状，也纷纷把武器推出了剑鞘。

暮色的余晖为这群不速之客画出了清晰的轮廓，桅杆上没有挂着任何熟悉的标识，这似乎向这群被围困在岩洞中的勇士们暗示了他们的处境。船队平稳地航行着，渐渐接近了目的地，他们离着这片岩洞已然很近了，骑士们互相递了个眼风，他们表面上看起来非常平静，实际上却悬着一颗心，凝视着缓缓靠近的客人们，心下做好了同归于尽的打算。一片寂静笼罩着这个被尘世遗弃的岩洞，不安像大气一样在空中浮动。

终于，船队在距离岩洞不到50寻的地方停住了，那已经是像三桅帆船这种吃水极深的庞然大物靠岸的极限了。

看到三桅帆船开始放下小艇，索莫纳斯在绝望中握紧了剑。

骑士们相互望着，那眼风分明在说：“就说送命吧，多少也要对得起祖先的荣名。我们就战斗到精疲力竭的一刻，双手麻木，两脚打颤，然后让大海充作殓衾算了。”在人生伊始的曙光中迎接死亡的命运，这一认知让这些血气方刚的年轻人心中迸发出了一种近乎于鲁莽的英雄主义精神。

就在他们打算孤注一掷的时候，聚集在船头的水手们散开了，一个身影显露了出来。索莫纳斯望着那夕晖映照下的火红色头发，几乎不敢相信自己的双目。他闭上了眼睛，心底仍然在怀疑自己所看到的景象，深怕这是由于思念而产生的错觉，他是醒着的吗？还是在做一场梦？片刻之后，少年深吸了一口气，又睁开了双眼，他惊奇地呆愣在了原地。他看到他的兄长，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆正站在船舷上，微笑着向他挥手。一向在自己的下属面前表现得威严稳重的索莫纳斯，此刻却像他这个年龄的莽撞少年一般，丢开了手里的武器，扔下了岩洞里的同伴和神巫，带着难以掩饰的急切和渴盼奔向了离海洋最近的岸边。少年扶着岩壁，他感觉到自己像站在云团里一样，两个膝盖都在下沉，要是没有这块岩石，他早就倒下去了。索莫纳斯微微张着嘴，欢喜、惊诧还有一种无以名之的隐蔽的思慕盈满了他的眼睛。他们就这样互相凝望着，片刻以前，少年还曾被幻灭和绝望包围，在死亡的深渊之上，他把那个渗透了他整个灵魂的名字在内心默默地吟味了千百遍，此刻，一道神圣而温暖的光芒照彻了他的心灵，他觉得自己再次活过来了。

索莫纳斯安排受伤的骑士们和神巫坐上了头一批抵达的小艇，当他登上甲板的时候，先头上船的人们都已各自进入了船舱。

此时，黄昏已经降临，刚刚的那场暴雨把空气洗涤得格外澄澈，雾霭被扫荡一空，波光滟潋的希吉拉海张开着臂抱，神明燃亮了悬挂于寥廓苍穹之上的航灯，这是一天之中最为苍茫而幽美的时刻。索莫纳斯和艾汀谁都没有说话，他们就那样一言不发地站着，此时的静谧蕴藏着一种庄严的气氛，仿佛他们除了彼此已然不再需要旁的东西。就在少年骑士将要向他的王者跪拜的一刻，艾汀却抢先一步搂住了他，索莫纳斯没有抗拒，他用手臂紧紧地拥着兄长的腰，却发现后者那件奢华的黑鼬皮氅已然被大雨浇透了。

“我以为你被暴风雨吞没了。”艾汀近乎疯狂地亲吻着索莫纳斯的头发，闷声说道，在风暴中无数次声嘶力竭的呼唤让他柔和的嗓音变得沙哑粗粝，少年感觉到这个素来从容自若的男人，此时却在打着颤。

“你是怎么猜到我会在这里的呢？”索莫纳斯轻轻地用脸颊蹭了蹭兄长的脖颈。

“别忘了你是谁的学生，再说，你的想法一向不怎么难猜。虽然我知道你上课的时候一向不用心，但是对于我教过的知识，你却也从来不曾真正地忘记。”说着，艾汀终于放开了他的兄弟，他露出了一个狡黠的微笑，神色又恢复了一如既往的平静。


	18. Chapter 18

在低垂的夜幕之下，那艘搭载着神巫、天选之王和他的兄弟的三桅帆船划开风平浪静的希吉拉海，向着沃拉雷领航去。明净的苍穹中透出点点星光，极目所及，雷尔提峡湾在夜空之下正舒展着雄劲的轮廓。

趁着这群远征的勇士在夜色的臂抱中返航的当口，我们将为各位看客提供一些关于切拉姆兄弟以及他们的家族的必要的情况。这段补叙也许冗长，但是请相信我，作为这段历史的引子，它是必不可少的，我们只有充分认识了一个人物的过往，才能够理解他的现今和未来。

在伊奥斯东大陆的历史中，切拉姆始终是一个富于传奇色彩的名字。切拉姆家族发迹于凯斯提诺地区，位于西大陆旧索尔海姆帝国版图的东南边境。这个地区后来由于发现了稀有矿藏而闻名于世，而在当时，却几乎只是一片遍布沼泽和水塘的不牧之地。第一代的切拉姆作为这个地区的管理者和开拓者，依靠古老的扈从军制度，聚集起一大批训练有素的战士。在索尔海姆帝国早期，君主非常依赖于地方领主的友谊。皇权，其本质就是一位政府的代言人和一群信得过的武装集团。然而，在一朝的统治之下，却很难有持久的和平。当时的索尔海姆帝国皇帝按照旧习，将他的领土分封给自己的诸多子嗣。这些儿子们，每一个都存着当一国之主的雄心壮志，几代之内，遍地都是国王，战乱四起、民生凋敝。而就在兄弟阋墙的惨祸纷扰中，切拉姆家的第十代继承人，泽菲兰·路西斯·切拉姆毅然参加了这场危险的赌局，扶持了一位皇室幼支。他对于一位政治家所需要具备的知识无不通晓，他用透辟而犀利的眼光，预见了这位不起眼的皇嗣的未来，就像吕吉耶里①对着星宫图道出瓦卢瓦的王冠终将戴在波旁头上一样准确。他竭尽全力地效劳，在切拉姆家族的培植之下，这位皇室的幼支终于坐在了那张象征至高无上的权力的宝座上，于是便有了历史上著名的戴里克希安一世，他废除了致使帝国四分五裂的旧习，确立了嫡长子的皇位继承权。为了酬报这位朋友的忠诚，他赐予了泽菲兰“宫相”的地位，这就是切拉姆家族的崛起。

泽菲兰的权势盛极一时，但他却仍然保持着内心的审慎，他尽职尽责地为皇室效劳，从不妄自尊大，从不居功，尽量与人为善，即使是他的政敌，也在人格上对他心存敬佩。他深知权力的海洋比大自然的海洋更加变幻莫测，在他的回忆录中，记载过这样的一件事，晚年重病的泽菲兰在儿孙的搀扶下，最后一次登上皇城的高塔时，他望着暮色中的索尔海姆，曾经笑着说道：“你看那城中的民众，他们现在沐浴在切拉姆辅佐下的治世中，但是我了解世事的叵测，不出几百年，我们就将被驱逐，切拉姆最终的归宿，不外乎是荒漠或是沼泽。”也许是一束超自然的光偶然照向了泽菲兰的眼睛，让他在冥冥之中预见了未来。老人的这句戏言最终一语成谶。

此后，切拉姆家族进入了权势鼎盛的时期，泽菲兰的后裔之中，诞生了六位宫相、五位陆军元帅，以及多不胜数的大臣和将军。精明的政治头脑、卓越的文治武勋，使切拉姆几乎站在了索尔海姆帝国权力场的顶峰，但这也为他们招来了灾祸。在旷日持久的繁荣之中，他们已然忘了泽菲兰“深潜韬晦”的祖训，他们成了索尔海姆帝国皇帝眼中的不可逾越的障碍。当然，切拉姆也有他们的价值，在帝国的朝廷里，总有一半人反对另一半人，皇权则利用这种相互倾轧，稳稳地坐在了这架政治跷跷板的中央。诚然，帝国的昌盛与安泰和切拉姆密不可分，但是驾驭这样一个日趋强大的望族愈发困难，帝国皇帝对于这个家族的猜忌之心日甚一日。

这种郁愤淤积在那里发酵，终于酿制成了一场血腥的屠杀。在这场灾厄之中，切拉姆家只有一位刚刚成年的男孩，因为身为皇帝的堂弟而被赦免。尔后，帝国皇帝没收了切拉姆的封地，并放逐了这位幸存者。

在这场灾祸过去一个月之后，这位切拉姆家的末裔，带着200多位全副武装的随扈，携着500多名仆从的队伍，浩浩荡荡地向着伊奥斯东大陆进发了。在这里，容我补充说明一点，在切拉姆从兴盛至几近死灭的这400多年间，索尔海姆人已然发现了位于大洋彼岸的新大陆。此时的东伊奥斯尚且赤地千里，只有一些蛮族在那里零零星星地建立了诸侯国的雏形，这些诸侯国们，由一位索尔海姆帝国特使代为管理。相互孤立的小城邦、大片大片的密林和沼泽、时时处于饥馑中的拓荒者，构成了这块土地的主要景象。去开垦这片荒无人迹的处女地注定将是一场生死搏斗，更何况，帝国皇帝所谓的特赦令也只是杀亲的一块遮羞屏风。

早在戴里克希安一世时期，索尔海姆就已明令禁止帝国皇帝残害同宗。在此以前，对于多余的继承人，索尔海姆人的处理方式简单而有效，不是杀害、就是致残，戴里克希安一世的法令无疑增加了谋杀的工序，并且让这种不道德的暴行被迫开始注重其艺术性。从此以后，那些权力的拦路石们纷纷以“失踪”或是“意外身故”的形式被拉下了舞台。

皇帝为了表示自己的诚意，这些随同切拉姆的末裔的骑士们，都是由他的这位堂弟自己拣选的。在随行的队伍之中，皇帝买通了一名扈从，许给他贵族的地位，让其作为信使，给驻节于东大陆的特使带去了一封密信，命令其在见到这位流放者的时候，即刻将其诛杀，此事不得外泄。

然而，切拉姆的子嗣继承了他祖先的狡猾和审慎，他早已勘破了皇帝的诡计。在放逐的路上，他巧设妙计诛杀了这名背叛者，截获了皇帝的密令。说来也巧，这封敕令书写在一张8开的羊皮纸上，正文很简洁，只占去了纸头很短的一点篇幅，而皇帝的签名和玺印却远远地落在了右下角，好似这位暴君也畏惧着自己寒盟背誓的行为，不愿意和上面那番杀亲的命令扯上半点关系一般。

于是，切拉姆家的儿子把这张羊皮纸裁成了16开——这也是常见于正式文书之中的版式，他保留了皇帝的签名，而在上方，他惟妙惟肖地模仿着自己堂兄的笔迹，写道：

“最尊贵的陛下怀着仁慈之心，垂听了罪人之母克洛蒂尔德·路西斯·切拉姆，暨索尔海姆帝国公主，旧名克洛蒂尔德·德·卢维埃·奥古斯图鲁斯的恳求，虽则其父兄有过，但罪不及子孙，此前不公正的诉讼程序今后也将不产生任何后果。罗慕路斯·路西斯·切拉姆在审判之中所表现出的万分恭顺令陛下看到了其对帝国的忠悃，陛下感怀于心，特仁慈开恩，赦免罗慕路斯·路西斯·切拉姆的一切刑罚，并着其代为管理索尔海姆帝国海外领土。原驻东大陆特使应即刻将一切事务转由罗慕路斯·路西斯·切拉姆处置，并应在交接完成后，立即回国述职。”

就这样，皇帝的一点疏忽造成了历史的重大转折。诚然，天才在平凡的人类之中就如同混在砂砾里的珍珠，总是熠熠生辉，显得卓绝而伟大。这些人铸造了历史，但是才华也需要时运的扶掖，而一些偶然的错漏和巧合，就成为了历史链条之中不可见的一环。让我们记住这个名字——罗慕路斯·路西斯·切拉姆，如果说泽菲兰是切拉姆家族盛世的开创者，那么罗慕路斯就是家族权柄的捍卫者，他怀着令人钦佩的勇气，在灭亡的危崖之下挽回了颓势，让这条古老的血脉得以延续下去。

就在叙述的这些事情发生的半年之后，不明就里的原索尔海姆帝国特使带着那封伪造的敕令回到了宫廷之中。对于帝国皇帝的宽大处置，朝野上下溢美之词不绝于耳，这位暴君难得的开明和仁慈，给噤若寒蝉的索尔海姆帝国的诸多旧家吃了一颗定心丸。那封伪造的诏书上的签名和玺印不容置疑，一切手续全部无可挑剔，帝国皇帝只得暗自咽下了这颗苦果。因为，他深知所谓的索尔海姆帝国特使实际上举步维艰。在那片未开化的土地上，蛮族是远比恶劣的生存条件以及接连不断的天灾更为致命的问题，他决定，把自己的堂弟丢弃在那片新大陆，听任他在穷山恶水之中发臭腐烂。

对于自身的处境，罗慕路斯很快就摸得一清二楚了，那个时候的新大陆充满了暴乱、饥荒、蛮族间的互相吞并，经济和政治上也是一团混乱，在地区利益和蛮族强大的地方政权面前，所谓的索尔海姆帝国特使根本就是个空架子。

伊奥斯东大陆名义上的权力中心坐落于印索穆尼亚，城墙之外只有一片一望无垠的荒漠。在这样恶劣的自然条件之下，去耕种粮食显然是不大现实的，于是具有非凡前瞻力的罗慕路斯决定放弃农牧，改为“耕种”城镇，他花费仅有的一些金币修整了道路，并在那条贯穿里德荒原，深入达斯卡腹地的古老道路上，沿途“种”下了城镇，大部分城市因地制宜，围绕着原先的军事要塞发展起来。和高高在上、目下无尘的前特使不同，罗慕路斯对待他的蛮族邻居们诚恳而谦和，他和达斯卡及库莱茵地区的蛮族国王们签订了通商协定，在政治上，他毫不掩饰自己的中立态度，他承诺不参与任何一场战争，却利用蛮族国王之间的相互征伐大发其财。当时，陆地上的许多道路都通到位于里德荒原西北部的奇卡特里克，这座城镇南临阿尔斯特堡，向西则通往维斯佩尔湖，贯通了半个大陆。而在政治立场上，索尔海姆帝国特使治下的这座城市又维持着中立，这使得几乎来自任何一方诸侯的商人都能放心交易，而不必担心遭逢无妄之灾。奇卡特里克的市集成为了东大陆上最大的商品以及情报的交换所。这座城市虽然现在已经毁于尼弗海姆的炮火，但是从她那四通八达的街道设计、雄伟教堂的骸骨，以及富丽堂皇的公馆废墟之中，我们仍然可以依稀辨出历史的风涛所留下的壮阔残迹。

奇卡特里克只是里德地区诸多商业市镇中的一例，三子谷、兰戈维塔、库提斯等地也很快效仿它，发展了起来。而在城市以外，大大小小的集市村不胜备载。

商业的繁荣为罗慕路斯带来了不可估量的经济利益，为了吸引更多商人的到来，他发布了城市特许令，免除了商人的过桥费和过堡费，建立了行业协会，并且给与了这些商业城镇一定程度的行政自治权。

那时的商业所涉及的交易品基本上分为以下几类：奢侈品，如香料、丝绸和美酒；奴隶；以及像牲畜、羊毛、布料、谷物一类的日常所需品。当时贸易往来的区域有多大呢？在伊奥斯东陆的许多地方，甚至远达拉霸狄奥山口或是卡埃姆海岬一类的边境之地，都能找到在里德地区铸造的金币。这些出土文物足可以向后世证明，罗慕路斯·路西斯·切拉姆建立了一个何等庞大的商业帝国。

无论是在商业城镇还是集市村，经济的发展推动了资金的流动，正是这些资金组建了庞大的军团，资助了教育，支援了文化的发展，到了罗慕路斯晚年的时候，他已然在里德荒原上建立起了一个以切拉姆家族为中心的，强大的政治实体。

————————

①吕吉耶里：法国王后卡特琳·德·梅迪西御用占星家。


	19. Chapter 19

罗慕路斯被赶出了故土，从此以后再没有踏上过伊奥斯西大陆的土地，但是这桩致使他背井离乡的迫害从长远上来讲，却让切拉姆家族逃过了那场灭绝索尔海姆文明的浩劫，并促使他们在新的土地上建立起了属于自己的政权。

在罗慕路斯去世以后，他的子孙们因袭了他的道路，并且利用明智的婚姻关系巩固了切拉姆在东大陆上的地位。在历史上，这个家族中曾经产生过几位蛮族诸侯王的王后，一些切拉姆家的王子也曾和蛮族的贵族女性联姻，他们放弃了身为索尔海姆帝国皇戚的矜持，而采取了开明务实的做法，巧妙地利用婚姻这条纽带给家族换来了更多的土地和更可靠的友谊。在当时的蛮族之间，流行着这样一个说法，虽然粗俗，但却不失生动——“切拉姆用他们的下体征服了半个伊奥斯。”

从名义上而言，切拉姆仍然是索尔海姆任命的特使，他们需要贯彻帝国的税法，向各个蛮族诸侯国征税征贡，招募兵丁，再将这些资源输送到帝国本土。索尔海姆的疆域实在过于辽阔，在通讯尚不发达的时期，一旦发生叛变或是动乱，单凭一位皇帝的力量难以及时地应对每一次的危机。一方面为了减轻执政负担，让政令清晰、高效地得以贯彻执行；另一方面，也为了牵制切拉姆在东大陆上日渐强盛的势力，帝国皇帝加尔巴五世将国土分封给了他的两个儿子，长子得到了“帝国皇帝”的称号，而次子则被任命为“东索尔海姆总督”，得到了伊奥斯东大陆的控制权。

这是在索尔海姆历1522年发生的事，从此以后，帝国一分为二，再也没能统一。

历任东索尔海姆帝国总督一直致力于在新大陆上重塑帝国的古老传统，他们投下了巨额资金在伊奥斯东大陆上兴建祭坛和庙宇，试图通过传道，为自己的统治寻求宗教保障，这项工程之中，最有名的产物当属斯切丽芙森林的遗迹和达斯卡湿地的科斯塔马库塔。我们不知道他们的这些举措究竟取得了多大成效，现在，索尔海姆早已成为了人类历史中的一个惨白的幽灵，然而，这些偌大的纪念物却还伫立着，这个光辉而神秘的帝国活在了自己的废墟上。

索尔海姆历1523年，总督府建立，拉霸狄奥在伊奥斯东大陆上成为了继印索穆尼亚之后的新的政治中心。在1521年至1523年间，切拉姆势力的扩张引发了周边蛮族统治者的强烈不满，敌意升级为了全面战争，罗慕路斯的后裔——利奥芬·路西斯·切拉姆毫不退让，他用高超的外交手段瓦解了蛮族的同盟，在印索穆尼亚被围困了将近7个月之后，诸侯王的战争联盟在内讧以及间谍的煽动之下崩溃，切拉姆的军队对负隅顽抗的残党采取了围剿，战争在里德南部的戈壁上持续了两天一夜，血流漂橹，蛮族部队人心涣散、溃不成军。战争以胜利告终，但是切拉姆的军队同样遭受了重创，疲惫不堪，最终，利奥芬与蛮族的代表阿尔斯特王基尔加斯签署了和平协议，正式划定了双方的边境。

新总督便是在这种境况下进驻了东伊奥斯。

尽管利奥芬在新大陆上已然重新巩固了摇摇欲坠的权威，但是如何处理和东索尔海姆总督的关系仍是一个大问题。无论是切拉姆、蛮族，还是新任的总督，都有理由尽量避免战争。在1523年秋季，总督的使节拜访了利奥芬，传达了和平的意图，一旦踏上这片人地生疏的国土，新任的东索尔海姆总督便违背了加尔巴五世的初衷，改弦易辙，要求和切拉姆结为同盟。他在联结里德边境的达斯卡北部山道上设立临时营帐，与切拉姆召开了会议，正式结为盟友，利奥芬宣誓效忠，捍卫索尔海姆帝国在新大陆上的利益。而新任总督则亲热地称呼利奥芬为“姻亲”，这是索尔海姆皇室对于所有血统亲王的称呼，如果各位看客还记得的话，切拉姆家确实和索尔海姆皇室有过那么一星半点儿沾亲带故的关系，总督保证了切拉姆家族对其占领地区的统治合法性，并赠与了利奥芬“里德公爵”的头衔，自此，切拉姆正式成为了伊奥斯东大陆上诸侯王公中的一员。

对于加尔巴五世的次子来说，他的这项决策存在着非常合理的实际原因：新大陆上诸王林立，势单力孤的总督不得不寻求一位强有力的盟友来维持自己在东伊奥斯的地位。事实上，大凡这类依托于某种利益的联盟都不太可能长久，在此后的几百年之间，索尔海姆人不停地变换着手中的政治工具，他们轮流利用蛮族王公对抗切拉姆，又利用切拉姆打压蛮族领袖。直到人类历史踏入第二个千禧年时，一场突如其来的灾难席卷了整个伊奥斯，索尔海姆帝国覆灭了。

在魔大战的烽火平息之后，东索尔海姆总督宣称自身拥有先圣的血统，将自己加冕为东索尔海姆帝国皇帝，并将国都设在了拉霸狄奥。东索尔海姆帝国实际上是现代的史学家们给予这个政权的称号，在当时，他们将自己命名为“索尔海姆帝国”，为便于明确的区分，故事的讲述者暂且无视了索尔海姆人重振祖先雄风的凌云壮志，按照今人的习惯，将他们称呼为东索尔海姆。

东索尔海姆帝国声称自己是索尔海姆文明的纯正继承国，它的统治曾经辐射整个东伊奥斯。帝国的存在犹如昙花一现，它实质上的统治只持续了短短的150年，在经历了两代辉煌和一代中兴之后，便日薄西山，逐渐失去了活力。帝国早期的成功，得益于大灾难的幸存者们对于秩序的恳切需求，英雄主义已然趋于疲敝，人们对于各种风云变幻早就看得够了，无论是诸侯，还是平民，都在祈求一张可以安睡的床铺。帝国皇帝曾经颁发了一系列的法律和政令，做出了一系列的革新，却始终不能使其治下文化、习俗、利益迥异的诸多封地得到妥善的治理。东索尔海姆帝国诞生于一片纷乱之中，很快又瓦解成了新的割据局势。

在那时，随着索尔海姆帝国的覆灭，旧大陆化为了一片死骇横行的荒土，而侥幸存活的特涅布莱教廷则把它的力量逐渐迁移到了东伊奥斯，在那里重新建立了信仰。六神教会的介入恰逢其时，他们给了对东索尔海姆的统治日渐不满的诸侯王公们一个合理的借口，真心也好，假意也罢，王公贵族们陆续摒弃了旧教，宣布改宗，和六神教会结为了盟友，把与东索尔海姆之间的世俗争端化为了一场宗教战争。

众多和帝国分道扬镳的诸侯不断地蚕食着东索尔海姆的领土，随着国土的萎缩，帝国的气质也在发生转变，雄心壮志衰退，军队精疲力竭，在战乱的打击下，贸易也受到了威胁，东索尔海姆帝国虽然仍旧保有祖先的荣名，但它的雄风早已不再，国土面积也只剩下了建立之初的四分之一，他们固守着库莱茵西部地区的国土，开始愈加谨小慎微。

在魔大战结束后的几百年间，伊奥斯大陆的幸存者们，除了东索尔海姆帝国子民以外，不论贫富，大多数都纷纷地拜在了六神的门下，教堂和修道院林立，教会泽被众生。固然，当时的民众缺乏教育，其信仰方式还残留着颇为浓厚的蛮族异教色彩，他们坚信，六神的子民通过虔诚的祈祷，能够使自身免于战乱、饥荒和疫病的侵扰，人们的信仰更多地发乎于功利主义的目的，而较少性灵上的省悟。同时，世俗权力也在介入宗教活动，位于卡提斯的中央教廷虽然占据了精神世界的王座，但是他们却缺乏军事上的保障，王公们对于自己领地内的主教，仍然拥有任免的权力，贩卖圣职的行径蔚然成风，对于许多国王而言，出卖教职只是笼络权贵的手段，不过是分封土地的翻版而已。圣职的商品化导致了大范围的堕落和腐败，付出重金购买了圣职的权贵们，不得不巧立各种苛捐杂税压榨平民，以回收成本，在这种境况下，贩卖伪造的圣物也成了一种敛财手段。人们相信，神巫的圣遗物能够保佑自己免遭无妄之灾——这当然是一种一厢情愿的迷信，据说，在历史上的这一时期之内，堕落的圣职者们卖出的神巫骨殖，加起来足以填平整条维纳斯河。

历任神巫都曾试图摆脱世俗的控制，然而她们的努力不止在王公贵族之中响应者寥寥，甚至在教会内部也得不到所有人的支持，我们不要忘记，在这片宗教的土壤上，大部分的主教都是由世俗君王培植的，他们早已习惯了这种和领主们媾和的方式，从而不愿意放弃既得利益。而至于修道院之中那些虔诚的修士们，则明确地支持神巫的改革意图，他们人数众多，却由于出身贫寒，无力购买圣职，始终得不到重用。于是，六神教会分裂成了两派。

在我们这个故事鸣锣开场的三十三年前，切拉姆家族早已摆脱了索尔海姆帝国封臣的身份，加冕为王，建立了属于自己的独立政权。他们高居于阿卡迪亚宫①的王座上，其统治以印索穆尼亚为基点，辐射整个里德平原北部地区。切拉姆取了自己姓氏中的一部分，将这片土地命名为“路西斯”——在索尔海姆语中，这几个音节意味着光明。在处理信仰道德方面的事务时，切拉姆家族一向态度暧昧，他们从不公开宣称自己拥有任何宗教信仰，从不公开介入任何宗教事务，但也并不取缔任何一门宗教在路西斯的布道活动。

在当时的境况之下，神巫已然逐步失去了对于地方教会的控制力，名义上，东伊奥斯的蛮族国王是教廷权力的捍卫者与支持者，而实际上，世俗君主们却一直试图让神巫成为政权的傀儡，几代以来，神巫一直周旋于各个王公贵族之间，如履薄冰地维护着教廷的独立性。

克拉丽丝·诺克斯·弗勒雷在18岁的时候接过了神巫的法冠，此后的两年里，她一直处于蛮族国王的间接控制中，即使亲政以后，她的境况也并没有好转。教廷中遍布各个势力的眼线，百眼巨人时时在她的身旁窥伺，摆脱束缚的唯一方法，就是找到一个能够与蛮族诸王匹敌的盟友，来寻求势力的平衡。在24岁的时候，她终于迎来了这个时机，一座位于印索穆尼亚的宏伟教堂——康丝坦斯大圣堂即将落成，教堂以前任神巫，即克拉丽丝的母亲的名字命名。年轻的神巫收到了一封来自路西斯教民们的请愿书，她巧妙地说服了身边心怀叵测的各国特使，带着豪华壮观的随扈队伍，前往印索穆尼亚主持了康丝坦斯大圣堂的第一场弥撒。

——————

①阿卡迪亚：arcadia，世外桃源的意思，对，这个宫殿的名字又是胡诌的。


	20. Chapter 20

神巫入城的排场无比盛大，她坐在一张富丽堂皇的八抬高椅上，头戴六重冠冕，身穿银白色的、缀着宝石的华丽法袍，透过轻纱的帷幔向道旁的人们挥手致意。在她的前面，一辆六架角兽车驮着教会赠送给康丝坦斯教堂的圣体匣和经书；在她的身后，六名白袍祭司手握镶了金线的白丝缰绳，坐在弯月独角兽上缓缓地行进，一众身着盛装艳服的各国使节缀在队尾。六神的信仰者们跪在道路两侧向她祈祷，而异教徒们也纷至沓来，带着赞叹的眼光欣赏着神巫的壮观行列。

在神巫休整停当后，当时的路西斯王阿历克塞·路西斯·切拉姆由他的胞弟奇卡特里库亲王曼努埃尔·路西斯·切拉姆，以及一众当地权贵陪同，动身前往了神巫驻跸的宫殿。

由于路西斯王并不是六神的信徒，他在与神巫会晤时，只采用了对一般俗世君主的礼节。那时，克拉丽丝做出了一件惊人之举，她像世俗社会的贵妇人一样行了个屈膝礼，并向高大威武的路西斯王伸出了白皙的手掌，当阿历克塞亲吻那只柔荑的时候，克拉丽丝将一张纸条悄无声息地塞到了路西斯王的手中。

这一幕发生的时候，阿历克塞刚满30岁，正在从青年步入壮年，他长着一头火红的头发，金棕色的双眼，驼峰鼻，身高将近七尺，肩背宽阔、胸膛厚实，脸孔说不上英俊，却富于男子气概、魅力非凡。克拉丽丝芳龄24岁，继承了弗勒雷家一贯的美貌，金色的头发宛如被织成丝线的阳光。或许是因为格外贞洁虔敬的生活，虽然她已介少妇的年龄，却仍保持着少女娴静娇妍的模样：一双灵动的湛蓝色眼睛镶嵌在富于特涅布莱特点的白皙的肌肤上，眼角微微下垂，睫毛很长，饱含温情的目光为这双眼睛点染上了柔和的色彩，她眉弓的曲线很清晰，锐利的眉峰带着些狡黠的韵味，中和了克拉丽丝过于娇媚的长相，时时提醒着他人，面前的这个女人是一位不容小觑的宗教政治家。

在一周之后的祝圣弥撒上，阿历克塞·路西斯·切拉姆在所有臣民，以及各国使团的面前，宣布了他和克拉丽丝的婚约。这在于六神教廷而言，是一项史无前例的惊人事件。为了维持血统的纯洁以及中央教廷的独立性，历代神巫一向只在特涅布莱人之中拣选自己的夫婿，而弗勒雷家素来保持着母系氏族的传统，婚姻皆以招赘的形式完成。至高无上的神巫下嫁给世俗君主，这在于六神教廷而言，简直骇人听闻。这种叛逆的举动，立即招致了伊奥斯的蛮族国王和教会的一致反对，尽管目的不尽相同，他们在这件事上却站在了同一条战线。

然而，阿历克塞在正式的婚书中做出的姿态却扭转了局势：他公开宣称了神巫对于宗教事务的绝对权威，并立誓绝不干涉路西斯境内所有的圣职任免；最重要的是，他承诺将为六神教会提供所需要的军事支持和经济援助。在完婚之后，路西斯将由阿历克塞和克拉丽丝共治，国王和王后享有平等的决策权。此外，为了迎合教廷的观念，路西斯王颁布法律废除一夫多妻制，确立了嫡长子继承法，当时，错综复杂的继承关系时常导致兄弟阋墙的不幸事件，这条敕令无疑是在婚生子和私生子之间划出了明确的法律界限。同时，阿历克塞捐弃了自己蓄养情妇的权利，承诺他将只有克拉丽丝一个妻子，他们的长子将成为路西斯未来的统治者。这意味着，六神教廷不是失去了一位神巫，而是得到了一个王国，漂泊无定的特涅布莱人有望在路西斯的支持下建立一个中央集权的宗教政府。

路西斯王和神巫的婚约非常现实，很明显，它是谈判的结果，而非情爱的造物。在充分的政治考量之下，阿历克塞接受了克拉丽丝抛来的橄榄枝。在伊奥斯东大陆，切拉姆不得不与信仰六神的蛮族共处，然而，在路西斯的国土上，六神的信徒、火神的信徒以及众多信仰上古神明的异教徒长期混居，地方财富的积累在某种程度上甚至得益于和东索尔海姆的贸易往来；更不用提，切拉姆家族甚至还具有索尔海姆皇室的血统，除了身为帝国皇女的罗慕路斯的母亲之外，在漫长的历史之中，切拉姆曾多次和东索尔海姆总督的家族缔结过秦晋之好。阿历克塞最不希望看到的，就是路西斯卷入宗教迫害或是宗教战争。在信仰方面，路西斯王仍然希望维持自己的暧昧立场，神巫的垂青无疑为他提供了来自教廷的保护伞，按照协定，路西斯依然欢迎六神教会在境内的布道活动，但却并不强制国民改宗。阿历克塞预见到了教廷在伊奥斯大陆上的光辉前景，从长远来讲，血统的融合将使切拉姆家族在众多王公贵族之中脱颖而出。

切拉姆和弗勒雷的婚事得到了教会的祝福，然而，蛮族诸王却没那么容易打发，在此后的六年之间，他们不止一次以“解救神巫”的名义，对路西斯实施过军事包围。在旷日持久的角力之中，这些蛮族国王们不得不承认，阿历克塞·路西斯·切拉姆确实是一名可怕的对手，他具有超凡的军事才能，虽然这位国王性情火爆，有时会流于刚愎自用，但是他的妻子却弥补了这一弱点。路西斯在战场上未尝败绩，当武力不能取胜的时候，克拉丽丝总能通过高明的外交手段获得成功，瓦解战争同盟。

印索穆尼亚经历过的最久的一次围困长达一年零九个月，而这一次，外部力量影响了路西斯的命运，国王和神巫的嫡长子，被六神预言为“天选之王”的艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，在这种境况下降生了。

巍巍庄严的神谕如同一记重锤一般击在了军心上，士兵们畏惧着六神，逐渐开始质疑这场远征的正当性。在路西斯间谍的暗中煽动下，联军中流言四起，士气受挫，蛮族国王们不得不撤回了军队。转眼之间，杀气腾腾的铁骑变为了彬彬有礼的使节，措辞粗鲁的战书化作了辞藻优雅的贺文，世俗君主们臣服在了神明的意志之下，天选之王甫一出生，便为路西斯化解了它有史以来最严重的一次危机。

祝圣的钟声响彻云霄，迟缓而庄严的音调在印索穆尼亚蔚蓝的高天之下飘送过来，天选之王依偎在母亲的怀抱之中，观礼阳台的下面，来自东大陆的朝圣者们人头攒动。在艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆混沌初凿的头脑中，耀眼的光明和深沉的黑暗汇集成一股激流，在那里涌动。他听到了来自远古的回响，他看到了先民的鬼蜮，那些巨大的灵魂沁入了他的内心，它们在这个孩子生命的最初时期就宣告了他的宿命。然而，婴儿却只是瞪大眼睛，好奇地望着它们，对于那些令人费解的启示一无所知，母亲的抚弄柔和而又温暖，襁褓中的天选之王笑开了，不久之后，他溜进了睡梦之中。

幼时的艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆是个让人头疼的孩子。在四岁之前，他没有开口说过一个字，对于别人的声音也从不做出任何回应。他总是在莫名其妙地出神，要就是盯着花草，要就是盯着鸟兽，甚至是面对着浮云和长空，他也能呆呆地看上一天。在他两岁的时候，阿历克塞察觉了异状，不由得对于儿子的缺陷大感失望，脾气暴躁的国王曾经对他大吼大叫，也没能从这个孩子的嘴里撬出一个字来。为此，阿历克塞和克拉丽丝的联盟曾经几近崩溃，国王一心想要一个健全的继承人，神巫却由于健康原因无法再次生育。廷臣们对于王子的沉默做出了种种离奇的揣测，有的说他天赋异禀，自打落地就发下了闭口的愿心，是个天生的苦修者；更多的人则比较务实，他们认为所谓的天选之王干脆就是个痴呆儿。如今很少有人知道，当时的宫廷医官们，曾经就这种罕见的症状写下了卷帙浩繁的论著。

所有的这些谣诼和猜测终结于艾汀四岁的时候，在四旬期之前，路西斯所有的封臣都将来到印索穆尼亚，对王族行谒见礼。宫人们忙乱地准备着这场盛典，奶妈为王子穿上了一套正式的礼服，外面是一身镶了毛边、缀着宝石的黑貂皮大氅，里面是绣满精美纹样的塔夫绸长袍，衬衫的拉夫领紧紧地扣在脖子上，这身华贵的新装让孩子觉得拘束不堪。王子的脸上还带着婴儿肥，虽然这幅容貌尚未长开，但是他的五官显然继承了神巫的那点儿漂亮。理发匠来主持他的化妆，他拿刷子仔细打理着王子蜷曲的红发，直到把他那头桀骜不驯的蓬乱头发收拾得服服帖帖才宣告完工。阿历克塞把艾汀举起来，前后左右地端详了个遍，才粗声大气地嚷道：“这孩子真是气派极了！”虽然王子不会说话，但是这副矜贵腔派想必也能博个满堂彩。

这时，艾汀突然开腔了，他说：“是吗？我倒是觉得自己简直像只猴子。”

静默了一忽儿之后，路西斯王颤抖着双手放下了艾汀，费了好大的力气，才没有把自己的独养儿子摔在地上，他捋了把脸，用难以置信的目光瞪着艾汀，确认道：“你说什么？”

艾汀不耐烦地仰头望着他的父亲，重复道：“我说这身衣服叫我难受极了，简直像只五彩斑斓的猴子。”孩子的声音清脆稚嫩，可是那一口标准的索尔海姆语却精确纯正。

 


	21. Chapter 21

王子说话了，王室的拥趸者们虔诚的祈愿得到了回应，对于艾汀之前的沉默，人们众说纷纭。宫廷里一有事情，必定引发各式各样自相矛盾的推想，那些无聊的宫人和钻谋者们自以为无所不知，对于样样东西都要弄一套注疏。有人认为王子向六神发下了愿心，现在誓期已满，自然就开口说话了；还有人认为艾汀只是发育迟缓，但这并不能解释，他为什么一上手就能把拗口的索尔海姆语说得如此流利；但是很快，在艾汀的性情初现峥嵘之后，那些曾经为王子祈祷过的人就开始后悔不迭了，最终，人们更加倾向于认为这位殿下之前的沉默寡言大概只是为了耍弄人。

也许是为了弥补之前四年缄口不语的损失，王子变得实在絮聒，而且惯爱揭人短处。很快，艾汀就从一个受人轻视的低能儿变成了让人避之不及的瘟神，宫廷里、王城中，无论贫富贵贱、男女老幼，只要被他钉上，他便会死缠着人问东问西，直搅得人心烦意乱。当他偶尔陷入沉默的时候，那更加需要提防，这个孩子十有八九是在酝酿着什么叫人出乖露丑的鬼主意。

在艾汀12岁之前，印索穆尼亚城中，每个月都要出几桩骇人听闻的乱子。神巫自从生育以后，就回归到了教职之中，一年里倒有大半的时间不在路西斯。王权和教权的斗争趋于白热化，她为了宗教改革四处奔波，重新统一了之前四分五裂的教会，建立了围绕着中央教廷的集权体制。克拉丽丝为圣职的任命建设了一套运转良好的选举体系，明确了白袍祭司、宗主教、枢机主教和地区主教的授职条件和行政职权，她明晰了教义，规范了教士的行为，为这个基于宗教信仰的强大的君主制度打下了惠及百年的基础。神巫训诫着行为不端的教士，但却疏忽了对自己亲生儿子的管教，艾汀在母亲的面前规行矩步，而在克拉丽丝缺席的日子里，他惹人讨厌的本事却达到了登峰造极的地步。

随着王子的成长，他恶作剧的事业也花样翻新。艾汀整日在王城里闲逛，早先，他只是翻栅栏、爬屋顶、招惹看门的饕餮，吓得随从们面无人色，亦或者是钉窗户、堵锁眼，让人在宵禁的钟打过以后进不了屋子，急得团团转，这还只是一些不安分的孩子们撒野时弄惯的把戏。后来，不知是不是魔鬼的羊蹄下面涌出的“灵泉①”浸润了他的心灵，他在每次恶作剧之后，还要作上一首打油诗，教给城里的小叫花子和戏班子沿街传唱，既逗人发噱，又叫受累的人闹个没脸还不敢声张。

曾经有这么一件事情，人们几十年后还在提起：当时，印索穆尼亚城里住着一位远近闻名的吝啬鬼，他没有子嗣、亲戚也死光了，守财奴赚下了很多钱，自己却不花毫厘，看上去和乞丐穿扮得没什么两样。吝啬鬼拼命撙节，为了怕自己禁不住诱惑而花用，他把钱罐埋在了一个隐蔽的地方。有一天，他收到了一封匿名信，叫他防贼。守财奴心惊胆战地挖开埋藏金币的那块土，发现他的财宝好端端地都在，半夜里，他还不放心，于是蹲在埋金币的大树边上，六神无主地守着。平安无事地过去了两天之后，守财奴在心里把报假信的人咒骂了一通，第三天可再不去了。就在这第三天夜里，贼人挖出了他的金币，一路哼着小调，把这些钱沿街撒着，扔进了叫花子的穷窟和贫寒人家的棚户里。兀自酣睡的守财奴可不知道，正是他自己亲手给这个魔头指了路。当守财奴发现自己的财宝不翼而飞时，不由得大惊失色，坐在地上痛哭流涕。几天后，这么一首歪诗在印索穆尼亚传开了，诗的结尾是这样的——：

“……，

我不由得提出质疑，

吝啬鬼到底比穷光蛋得了多少便宜？

出家的苦行僧可与他们比富裕，

俗世的吝啬鬼过日子如同行乞。

既然你向来不动毫厘，

不如拿块石头放在原地，

石头和黄金对你一样都是没用的东西。②”

这件兼具巴汝奇③式的阴损狡诈和罗宾汉式慷慨豪侠的杰作，便是艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆在十岁的时候做下的。

廷臣们不堪忍受王子的诸般恶行，苦主们呈上来的陈情也让人焦头烂额，但是每每抱怨到国王那里，阿历克塞也只是敷衍了事地踹艾汀两脚，罚他抄几天书、关几天禁闭，就大事化了了。每当从反省室里放出来，这位小魔头就要变本加厉地作恶，狠狠地报复回去，久而久之，印索穆尼亚的城中布下了一种恐怖气氛，只有当神巫回来时，人们才能稍事喘息。

艾汀作恶的对象并不仅限于城里的布尔乔亚，对于那些权贵们，他也一个没放过。

当时，路西斯宫廷之中有一位大臣，年轻时候是一位叱咤情场的风流人物，虽然年事渐高，却仍然不甘寂寞，成天混在脂粉队里，到处搅女人。年届五十的大臣仍然仪表堂堂，但要说没有一点老态也是不可能的，他的鬓角漆黑，没有一点杂色，胡子却已经花白了。有一回，艾汀打从他身边经过的时候，那位大臣正在阿卡迪亚宫的庭园里，挽着一位伯爵夫人的手臂，说着甜腻腻的情话。也许是活该这位大臣倒霉，王子的鼻腔被他身上浓重的熏香味狠狠地刺了一下，于是，当这对逢场作戏的情人向艾汀行礼时，他即兴吟出了一首诗：

“Cana est barba tibi，nigra est coma，tingere barbam

Nonpotes—haec causa est—et potes, Comam.④”

这是旧时的索尔海姆语，让我们来翻译一下，它的意思大致是说“你的胡子白，头发黑，原因是——你不能染胡子，但你还能染头发。”

那位自命风流的大臣和他的情妇当场窘迫得满脸通红。

在印索穆尼亚城里，艾汀整天闲得发慌，宫廷中的靡靡歌咏令他厌倦，廷臣们的阿谀趋奉叫他嫌恶。这位王子在治学方面虽然说不上勤快，但却有着惊人的天赋。阿卡迪亚宫的王室图书馆拥书百城，然而，浩如烟海的知识却并不能长久地招引王子的兴趣，艾汀对于每册书卷仅是草草地浏览一遍，就能记住个七八成，很快地，博学的太傅们所讲的陈腔滥调便再也提不起他的兴致。艾汀还没到纵情声色的年纪，在城里也找不到任何娱乐，但是这个年纪的孩子总要发发野性。路西斯王和神巫忙于政务，对孩子根本谈不上什么约束管教，直到有一天，艾汀的恶作剧终于闯下了大祸。

在那个儿童普遍早夭的时代，11、2岁的男孩子已经不算小了，曾经有一位奥德凯普特家的王子，年仅四岁就在父亲的安排下和达斯卡地区一位国王的女儿订下了婚约。为了让儿子承担起家族的责任，更重要的是，为了把看管规劝他的义务甩手扔给未来的儿媳，阿历克塞开始认真地考虑艾汀的婚事了。婚约的对象是里德南部半岛，临近海岸的迦迪纳公国的公主。在历史上的一段时期，这个公国曾经成为了路西斯的属国，直到几十年前才宣告独立。迦迪纳是路西斯重要的盟友，其大公妃同样来自弗勒雷家族，是路西斯王后的远房表妹，于是，这门婚事也得到了神巫的认可，它是政治考量的结果，与当事人的意志无关。

当迦迪纳大公带着他的女儿向路西斯进发的时候，艾汀正躲在阿历克塞书房的凹室里，偷听着自己父亲为他安排的这场精彩好戏。少年王储当然不是坐以待毙的性格，他当即趁夜逃出了印索穆尼亚，躲开官道，跋涉了将近一个月，来到了奇卡特里克——他的王叔的领地上。

在这里，我们需要对上一代路西斯王的族谱做一点简要的介绍。阿历克塞的父亲布林加斯·路西斯·切拉姆并不是一位伟大的国王，甚至谈不上称职，他是他父亲最小的儿子，本来没有希望继承王位，但是命运女神的纺锤总是变幻莫测，他的六个兄弟姐妹先后夭亡，继承人接连去世对于先王是个深重的打击，布林加斯的父亲也在四十几岁的壮年上抑郁而终了。那时，这位继承人还只是个七岁的小男孩，路西斯的王太后和宰相便担任起了摄政的角色。

成年以后的布林加斯生得颇具王相，他身材高大、手脚健壮，却性格软弱，沉迷于享受生活，逃避王族的责任，几乎不具备任何政治技能。布林加斯在位期间，王国内叛乱频仍，最终路西斯失去了对迦迪纳的控制权。他到处挥霍浪费，喜欢各种奢侈物件，身边总是跟着一堆弄臣、嬖幸，还有各类纯种猎犬。在性生活上，这位国王也毫无节制，这种行为曾经饱受虔诚奉教的六神信徒们的诟病，他有过两任皇后，七位侧妃，十一位出身于上等布尔乔亚阶级的情妇，蓄养过的奴妾和娈童更是不知凡几。这位国王的风流韵事给人留下过不少回忆，光是叫得上名字的私生儿女，就多达二十七名。布林加斯并不喜欢自己野心勃勃的继承人阿历克塞，他总是随性地把土地分封给那些惯于溜须拍马的私生子们，幸好这些儿子多数早夭，路西斯的国土才不致于变得四分五裂。

在所有的这些私生子之中，曼努埃尔·路西斯·切拉姆是唯一存活至今的一个，布林加斯生前极爱这个儿子，他曾经多次在醉酒之后扬言要把王位传给曼努埃尔，却在酒醒之后迫于王后和群臣的压力出尔反尔。父王的许诺成了助燃曼努埃尔野心的薪柴，可是这位精明的私生子把自己的妄念掩藏得很好，每当布林加斯在酒精的作用下说出那番疯话的时候，他总是面露恐惧，百般拒绝，转过头来又对自己的兄长毕恭毕敬，那谦卑驯顺的姿态几乎把阿历克塞也骗了过去。我们前面说过，阿历克塞极具军事才能，他是一个冒险家，一位天生适合开疆拓土、征战沙场的王者，但是他有一个致命的弱点，就是自大。而这种自大令他几乎认为自己这位不太合法的兄弟是真心崇拜他的。

虽然如此，阿历克塞也并没有叫傲慢汩没了理智，他借着和神巫的婚姻协议，确立了嫡长子继承制，彻底从法理上阻绝了曼努埃尔登上王座的道路。

——————

①灵泉：典故出自希腊神话，飞马珀伽索斯的蹄子踏过的地方有泉水涌出，即为灵泉，能启发诗人的灵感。

②梗和诗句出自《拉封丹寓言》，做了些许改动。

③巴汝奇：拉伯雷《巨人传》中的人物，以狡猾、诡计多端而著称。

④引用自古罗马诗人马希尔的《格言集》。


	22. Chapter 22

正当阿卡迪亚宫因为艾汀的离奇失踪而闹得鸡飞狗跳的时候，这位出走的王储正带着一群野孩子，站在奇卡特里克的城门前，他衔着一根狗尾草，抬头望着高耸入云的厚重城墙。艾汀穿着一身色彩艳丽的褴褛衣衫，赤着脚，手里抱着一把破旧的里拉琴——这是他在酒馆里和吟游诗人赌博时耍诈赢来的战利品。为了掩藏身份，艾汀还特地在脸上抹了两把煤灰，这身打扮不伦不类，滑稽突梯，现在，即使是王子殿下的贴身近侍跟他打了照面，只怕也会把他当做一个走江湖卖艺的小叫花子。少年的脸相多少有点继承了神巫的妍丽，而遗传自父亲的桀骜不驯的线条也开始显出了峥嵘，他比同龄的孩子健壮很多，12岁上就已经看起来有14、5岁的高挑了。

在失踪的一个月里，艾汀纠集了一群属于自己的朋党，大多是些乡绅和小贵族们的私生儿子。这些孩子们被路西斯王的一纸法令剥夺了继承权，成了无所事事的野孩儿，有的则是被父兄塞了几十个皮斯托尔，就草草打发出门自奔前程了。这些家族里多余出来的少年们到处惹祸、东游西逛、干着合法或者不合法的搅钱的勾当，凭着一身勇力过惯了冒险生活。他们在和过路的商队捣乱的时候，偶然认识了王子，这群野孩子自然不知道艾汀的身份，只当他也是失去立锥之地的私生子。艾汀给他们无法无天的活动出了不少主意，这位王子博闻广记、足智多谋，当然他的这两个特点如果放在一般正派人的眼里，足可以念作：诡计多端、阴损狡诈，是褒是贬全看境遇而定；总之，在他们的眼里，这位新伙伴通晓一切为非作歹的知识，打架的本事更是一流，有几个和艾汀特别亲密的，竟将他当做神祇一般崇拜，于是，天选之王艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆便顺理成章地成了这个帮口的头目。在厮混了几个礼拜之后，这群小猢狲在王子的怂恿下，决定要干出一票杰作来。

奇卡特里克城外有一片区域，这里是下等人的聚居地，乞丐和流氓地痞的穷窟，破旧肮脏的房子互相挤靠着，仿佛在彼此支撑着圮毁的墙体。在这块地方，开着一家兼做客栈的小酒馆，招牌上勾画着一个袒胸露背的姑娘，边上写着“供应上好烧酒”，这幅招牌画笔法犷野、不拘小节，以两千年前的审美观点来看，可能有些过于前卫了，在风雨的侵蚀之下，本身便已足够拙劣的图画变得色泽暗淡，远望上去，那风情万种的姑娘看起来竟像一条搔首弄姿的娜迦蛇怪。酒馆大堂的横梁上挂着些腌肉和火腿，盛夏的时节里，苍蝇的嗡嗡声和老板、小厮的吆喝声搅在一起，好不热闹，虽然这家铺子看起来好像不大会有主顾，但是它的烧肉和杂合酒却因为足斤足量而远近闻名，往来于城镇的士兵、车夫和脚夫全凭它供应饭菜和住宿。

当夜，艾汀和他的新伙伴们约在这家酒店外面集合，艾汀是第一个到的，正当他百无聊赖地用弹弓瞄着对面妓院的窗板时，后来的伙伴拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声问道：“头儿，我们今晚怎么干？”

艾汀手底下哆嗦了一下，弹弓失了准头，射进了树丛里，他懊恼地咂了咂舌，掏出一沓信，说道：“酒馆里住着五个士兵，他们每人各带了一封信，你们打听出他们住在哪间房，趁夜里用这个，”说着，他晃了晃手里的信，“去把他们带着的信件换下来。”

团伙里有几个7、8岁的孩子，矮小的身量不易惹人注意，正好干这般勾当。

“那您呢？”一名成员接过信问道，他们久已对这位头目的本领无比佩服，不由得使上了敬称。

“我嘛，”艾汀拨了一下里拉琴的弦子，“爱喝黄汤的朋友都知道，酒的气味比姑娘的香粉更诱人，我扮成吟游诗人去唱几首小曲，保管他们胃口大开，身心舒泰，酒到杯干，待会儿醉得不省人事，好方面你们的作为。”说着，艾汀一边哼着歌，一边踱进了酒馆。

半个月之后，几队人马浩浩荡荡地开进了奇卡特里克城，他们驾着战车，带着辎重，从四面八方云集到府，为首的几位贵人戴着重孝，脸色肃穆凝重。

事情的原委是这样的，王储失踪的消息被暗探泄露给了他的叔父，曼努埃尔给他驻在各自封地上的儿子们捎去了密信，要他们留意王子的行踪，虽然信中没有明确写出要这几位堂兄怎么对付离家出走的堂弟，但是艾汀不会天真到以为他们只是想一尽地主之谊，来表示一下切拉姆家族的手足情深。

他在阿历克塞的书房里曾经多次见过曼努埃尔的书记官的字迹，于是，这位狡猾的王子仿造了几封信，声称王叔死于狩猎时的意外，定于几月几日宣读遗嘱，请这几位继承人准时到场。随后，继承人们存着争权夺势的心思，带着自己临时能够调度的所有精兵强将，风驰电掣地赶到了父亲的领地。各位不妨想像一下，头一位跋进城里的继承人在见到自己奇迹一般复活了的父亲时，该是怎样的一副表情；当他们看到其他严阵以待，打算和自己的骨肉至亲恶斗一场的手足时，又该是怎样一张面孔。总而言之，那几天，奇卡特里克城里的景象竟像是发生了暴乱一样。

当堂兄们大呼上当的时候，艾汀早已带着他的新朋友们溜回了印索穆尼亚。这位行事荒唐的王储自然大有嫌疑，但是尤其令人懊恼的是，他让人根本拿不到半点证据。因为这件事，曼努埃尔三番五次旁敲侧击地向阿历克塞抱怨，让本就不怎么和睦的兄弟关系愈发冷淡了。

艾汀逃婚在先，让路西斯王在盟国面前英明扫地，接下来更加变本加厉地耍弄了他的叔父和堂兄，终于，阿历克塞也觉得这种局面简直太不像话了。他气急败坏地把艾汀狠狠地收拾了一顿，又把他锁进了书房，这里本是王子念书的地方，后来又兼做了惩戒房，临了，国王恶狠狠地说：“艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，我真是厄运临门，居然养了你这么个鬼东西！我知道你侮辱我的臣子、戏弄我的百姓，一向惹了不少乱子，反省室里有纸有笔，你给我把它一桩桩、一件件地交代清楚，要不然，我以祖先的名誉发誓，在我死透烂掉以前你别想出来！”

第二天，阿历克塞收到了一张纸，据仆役说，这是艾汀的忏悔书，上面如此写道——：

步兵6000；

轻骑兵 1200；

长矛重骑兵 800；

全重型骑兵 1000；

战车 150架。

看着这张纸上没头没尾的文字，阿历克塞怛然失色，他疑心自己失手打坏了艾汀的脑子。当他冲进书房的时候，却看到他的儿子正悠哉地躺在靠背长椅里读着书，嘴里还啃着一块烤鹿肉，艾汀站起来，随手在裤子上抹了抹油，懒洋洋地对父亲行了个礼。

“艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，麻烦你给我解释一下，这又是什么玩意儿？”路西斯王怒喝着把那张“忏悔书”摔在了地下，很明显，艾汀虽然鼻青脸肿，但却神志清醒——他又被戏弄了。

“半个月以前，我让我的骑士团蹲守在奇卡特里克的各个城门，这是我那些堂兄们携来的精兵总数，我们按照纵队计数的，这只是个约数。”王储说着，又拈起了一片烤肉递到了父亲脸前面，鹿肉上的油脂甚至蹭在了路西斯王威严的虬髯上。见到阿历克塞仍然铁青着脸，艾汀一边悻悻然收回了手，把那块肉塞进自己嘴里，一边咕哝着，“真可惜，难得烤得火候正好。”

随即，他又说：“当然，这还只是他们仓促之间能够凑出的兵力，还没算上王叔自己封地上的兵丁，您不觉得可怕吗？对于任何有资格接近王座的人，都应该把他们限制在最贫困的境地中，然而，现在他们却占据着路西斯最为富庶的一块采邑，獠牙业已长成，父王，您和母后可一定要长命百岁啊。”

在王储说这番话的时候，阿历克塞一直面色阴沉地盯着他，半晌之后，他用力揉了揉儿子蓬乱的红发，一言不发地径自离开了。在走出房间以前，路西斯王突然停下脚步，他若有所思地问：“怎么？你还有骑士团了？”

这时，艾汀已经重新埋首进了书堆里，他拍了下脑袋，叫道：“啊！差点把这事忘了。这群散兵游勇，都是些受继承法所累，被扫地出门的私生子，颇有些本事，勇武、机智和乖觉难分轩轾，可以在沙场上做将军，也能在山林里当强盗，是勇士还是恶棍全看你把他栽在哪块土里。放着不管迟早要惹乱子，不如给他们找点事做。”

“要编进城防队伍吗？”

“不，我要组建一支只听命于国王的部队。就叫‘王之剑骑士团’，名字虽然有些恶俗，但是胜在言简意赅。”——后世大名鼎鼎、威镇寰宇的王之剑，就在这么一种近乎于胡闹的境况下，建立了雏形。

“随便你吧。”路西斯王说着，关上了门。

最终，这场惊动了大半个路西斯的骚乱不了了之。但它还是传到了神巫的耳朵里，在了解了儿子多年来的种种行径之后，克拉丽丝风尘仆仆地赶回了印索穆尼亚。

一个多月之后，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆从加拉德的港口乘着船，向神影岛的修道院进发了。这是神巫的安排，作为惩戒，王子甚至不被允许携带任何贴身仆从随行。阿卡迪亚宫的廷臣和印索穆尼亚城里的百姓们都松了一口气，他们终于暂时摆脱掉了这个可怕的小猢狲，虽然神巫对外宣称艾汀只是外出游学，他的去向是个秘密，但是这却并不妨碍人们弹冠相庆，王子今后几年的胡作非为，尽可以留给别人去操心。人们纷纷聚到港口，怀着前所未有的欢畅情绪，望着王储的船队远去，他们只有一个心愿，惟愿利维坦赐给天选之王一路顺风，让他速速到达目的地，可千万不要在中途返航。

艾汀远眺着码头上欢呼的群众，他今天破题儿头一遭感到自己竟如此受人爱戴，于是他向岸边拼命地挥着手，声嘶力竭地大声喊道：“路西斯的子民们！我会尽快回来的！”


	23. Chapter 23

在距离迦迪纳海岸不远的地方，伫立着一座小岛，说它是一座海岛也许有些夸大其词了，它的面积不足1500摩底，充其量只能算作希吉拉海东侧的一块岩礁。海岛被大片的巉岩覆盖，土壤多为石质，可以耕种的土地被砂石滩分割成小块，四散在各处。岛屿的北面与迦迪纳隔海相望，这是它坡度较为平缓的一侧，南面则像被巴哈姆特的利刃劈开了一般，临着一座万仞危崖。岛上的岩石形状奇诡，到处显现着尖锐的棱角，在山崖的顶上，两座雄浑的孤峰向天空展开着臂抱，传说这里是六神在魔大战之中曾经显圣的地方。这片富于魔幻色彩石头世界被称为神影岛，伊奥斯东大陆上最古老的修道院便坐落在这里。

索尔海姆灭亡后的几个世纪之间，六神的信徒们陆续离开已然变得不宜居住的西大陆，而来到东方定居。在起初的一百多年里，火神教依然是东大陆的主要信仰，为了免遭异教徒的迫害，以及躲避尘世的纷扰，修道士们退居到这个希吉拉海上的荒岛，用石头垒起简陋的小屋，开始了苦行生活。随着六神信仰在东大陆上的传播，这些隐居者逐渐形成了颇具规模的群体，早期的修院制度初现雏形。400多年后，六神教会管辖下的修道院遍布大陆各处，而神影岛修道院则由于其身为先驱者的悠久历史，成为了伊奥斯六神信仰最重要的宗教中心之一。修道院是虔诚的信徒可以隐身遁世的托庇所，在这里，修道者们必须立誓发愿，遵守最基本的义务：虔信、守贞、驯顺。他们不可拥有家庭，必须抵御俗世的一切诱惑，时刻准备为信仰而献身。然而，值得一提的是，和同样倡导贞洁的火神信仰截然不同，六神的教士和修女们如果无法忍受苦修生活的磨炼，仍然可以选择还俗，而不是像破戒的火神教僧侣那样，被丢到烈焰中烧死，在旧时的索尔海姆，人们称这种蛮行为“净化”。

神影岛被称为“东伊奥斯修院制度之母”，在这里诞生的《神影岛修道院仪程》，对于此后诞生的诸多修士团体有着深远的影响。修道士们在这里过着繁忙而有序的生活，同时，修道院还承担了一部分教育职能。

在2000年前的那个时期，学院或者大学这类机构尚未诞生，修道院填补了公共教育领域的空缺，成为了重要的学习中心。修道士对于俗世有着巨大的影响，他们掌握着最珍贵的知识宝库，语法、数学、天文、逻辑、历史、法律和早期医学构成了支撑学识的殿堂的七根拱肋，被并称为“七艺①”。在它们之上的，则是“魔法”，教授这门技艺的学院位于中央教廷，它被牢牢地控制在神巫的手上，只有极少数天赋异禀者才有资格一窥其中的奥秘。这些幸运儿大多来自神巫的血脉，在弗勒雷家族之中，产生了这个时代绝大部分卓越的法师。作为教育机构的修道院和现代的大学有些类似，他们和俗世社会有着千丝万缕的联系，一些贵族家庭让继承人在家中接受教育，而把其他的子女送到修院之中完成学业，他们被称为“寄读生”，有的人在成年之后便会返回俗世，辅佐自己的兄弟，有的则留在了教会中，这些孩子得益于家族荫庇，往往能够攫取高等圣职；另有一些孩子，则没有这种殊荣了，他们在年幼时期便被父母或者监护人献给了神明，被迫过上了宗教生活，这些孩子被称为“献身儿童②”，在修道院里，则被叫做“备修生”。他们要么是来自门第没落的贵族家庭的幺子，要么是一些由于身为私生子而失去继承资格的男孩，还有一些则是血统高贵的罪人后裔。这些孩子注定要成为修道士，作为最卑微的基石，去撑起整个庞大的宗教体制。

来自路西斯的船队扯起了风帆，以每小时10海里的速度破浪疾驶，航行了两天一夜之后，船队终于在希吉拉海的粼粼波光之中望见了神影岛巍然耸立的孤峰。修道院建在两座孤峰的脚下，位于山岩的最高点上，靠近岸边的一侧是一堵十几尺高的围墙，它将修道院的房屋完全遮盖住了。

傍晚时分，船队抛锚停泊了，四名随扈护送着路西斯的王储登上了神影岛。

在出行以前，神巫提出了一个条件，在神影岛上，大名鼎鼎的天选之王艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆将捐弃自己的姓氏，抛开自己的身份，作为一名平凡的“备修生”去完成学业，在这几年之中，他将不得倚仗父母的任何权势；如果做不到的话，他就必须返回印索穆尼亚，立誓服从父亲和宫廷教师们的管教，和迦迪纳的公主完婚，学着做一名规规矩矩的王子。艾汀天生受不了任何羁轭，他不耐烦那些死气沉沉的说教，猛烈地攻击着一切被奉为金科玉律，而实则空洞无物的规则，于是，年幼的叛逆者欣然应下了赌约。

当修道院的大门开启的一刻，冰冷、枯索的气息迎面流泻了出来，修道院是一座长方形的两层式建筑，修建得十分壮观，气势雄伟的教堂掩映着修院的房屋，其间以一条宽阔的游廊联结。建筑物由于年代久远，洁白的墙体已然泛着暗黄，在风雨的侵蚀下，花岗岩石块变得粗粝不堪，墙缝里生着杂草，墙面上爬满了青苔，屋顶覆盖着宽大的石板，抵挡了狂风暴雨和希吉拉海上的炎炎烈日。修道院里到处是庄严阴森的寂静，充满了神秘而阴郁的气息，修士们无一不是低头顺脑，无声无息地在这里穿梭，他们虽然还活着，却与死者无异。在这里，活人俨然化作了一群幽灵，那死尸一般阴沉的气质，仿佛逝去的生命所遗留下的残影。

艾汀和他的护送者们绕过圣堂，走进游廊。在不远的地方有几块又小又窄的园圃，几十名孩子穿着浅灰色的宽大哔叽袍在那里劳作，他们之中最大的也不过16、7岁，最小的看起来还不满5岁；庭院里还有一些穿着深蓝色细麻料袍子的男孩三五成群地欢笑嬉闹，互相奔逐，他们时不时地跑到田地里去踩几脚，有意无意地把别人的作物糟蹋一番。

艾汀停下来，好奇地盯着这群孩子瞧望，在这片被清规戒律束缚着的静默世界中，他们的喧闹声似乎是唯一的声响了。嬉戏的孩子和劳作的孩子把庭园分割成了两个截然不同的境界，一面属于骄横、健壮、欢腾，另一面属于谦卑、苍白、凄凉，一望可知，他们之间存在着森严的阶级壁垒。

在艾汀观察着他们的当口，孩子们也在暗暗打量着这个陌生的少年。那个时候，路西斯的王储穿着一身黑色的高领丝绒罩衫，领口和袖口处缀着纹样精美的亚麻滚边，暗灰色麂皮手套被随意地攥在手里，剪裁得体的短裤在膝盖底下收束起来，他脚底下蹬着一双牛皮翻边长靴，擦得亮锃锃的纯金搭扣在暮色中熠熠生辉。少年戴着一顶黑色的斜边宽沿礼帽，帽子上长长的羽毛装饰一直垂落到肩头，卷曲的红发披散在背后，最长的地方几乎到达了腰际。虽然艾汀骨子里像头不安分的野兽，但是在阿卡迪亚宫中耳濡目染多年，受着环境的熏陶，他的举手投足之间不自觉地流露着一股浑然天成的威严气派。那种自命高人一等的气质和出众的相貌是注定要受人关注的，几个穿着蓝色袍子的男孩在私底下喃喃低语，议论着这位生客。

“贝利萨，你说他会是咱们的人吗？”一个孩子问道。所谓的“咱们的人”指的是寄读生，他们多是来自各国的贵族门阀，甚至一些皇亲国戚也会将幺子送到修道院来，以培植自己在教会中的人脉和势力。

“我觉得像，那副腔派看起来就和乡下领主卑贱的私生子或者罪人家里的小杂种全然不同。”被点到名字的少年答道，在说出那两个侮辱性的称呼的时候，他刻意提高了嗓门。

听着这番恶毒的评议，在庭院中劳作的孩子们大多低下了头去，有的年纪稍幼的，则抬起沾满泥土的小手，暗自抹去刚刚冒出来的眼泪。

“阿方索殿下，您怎么看？”贝利萨带着些谄媚的神色，转头向一名15、6岁的健壮少年问道。

阿方索·基尔加斯来自阿尔斯特王室，他父亲的王国占据着达斯卡地区北部的广袤湿地，虽然身为庶子，阿方索没有继承王位的权利，但是在这群少年之中，他仍然是身份最为显贵的。寄读生们来自不同的国家，按照地区和出身，他们又各自分成了7、8个小团体。各人都只尊奉自己国家的一套，他们挂着笑脸互相试探，彬彬有礼的面目下面隐藏着敌意的影子。

贝利萨和基尔加斯都来自阿尔斯特王国，对于贝利萨那露骨的讨好和趋奉，阿方索一向是受用惯了的。此时，他假作漫不经心地从书本中抬起头来，皱着眉头，觑了觑艾汀，装腔作势地说道：“那和我有什么相干？”自打看见了这名陌生的红发少年，他的心中就骚动着一股无以名之的敌意，对方那副目中无人的模样，仿佛自从生下来就毫不费力地得到了别人梦寐以求的一切，这让他不由得想起了自己的兄长——傲慢的阿尔斯特王太子。于是，他又补上了一句，“很多乡下领主的采邑油水足，连私生子也能穿得光鲜亮丽的，待会儿再看吧。”

不同于寄读生，那些备修生并没有去端详生客的闲情逸致，他们埋头继续着手中的活计，神色悒郁寡欢，那是驯顺到近乎麻木的脸相。一名在田间劳动的金发少年擦了擦汗水，在抬起头的瞬间，他和艾汀的眼神撞在了一起，路西斯的王储微笑着向他点了点头，红发少年的笑容狡黠、友善、率真，就像一丝微弱的阳光，不小心闯进了这个阴惨的国度，金发的少年在不知不觉间也羞怯地笑了笑，随后，他立即闪开目光，再次低下了头颅。

——————

①七艺：这是源自古希腊的学院传统，内容稍做了些改动。

②献身儿童：这里参考了早期基督教修道院中的制度。


	24. Chapter 24

晚祷的钟声打过之后，寄读生和备修生们坐在几张长桌前面默念着祷词。在值周的修士宣布进餐以前，院长带着艾汀走了进来，在神影岛的修道院中，院长是终身任职，人选由神巫钦定，他们在修院中的权威不容置疑，像领主一样管理着修行者和学生们构成的小型社会。

这时候，路西斯的王储已然脱下了那套气派的行头，换上了属于备修生的浅灰色长袍，袍子里面的衬衫也同样是哔叽料子的，粗糙的毛呢包裹着少年的身躯，这儿那儿地刺着他的皮肤，直叫他浑身不自在。艾汀强忍着搔痒的冲动，把大厅扫视了一遭。食堂是长方形的，摆了十几张长桌，前面的几张桌边坐着担任教师的祭司们，这里是修院附属学校专用的饭厅，普通的隐居修士们不在这处进餐。学生们坐在后面的十张长桌上，座位看上去是安排好的，有的桌子上只坐了备修生，有的桌子只有寄读生，还有寥寥一两张桌子是二者混坐的。食堂里潮湿阴暗，四盏吊灯从天花板垂下来，燃着烛火充作照明，墙上挂着一个巨大的六芒星，构成了食堂里唯一的装饰。桌子和长凳都是深褐色的，没有铺桌布，饭食很粗糙，寄读生的盘子里有一些腌肉和香肠——这已经算得上是一种特权了，备修生和修士们的面前则只有马铃薯和面包，还有一盘不知道用什么玩意儿熬出来的、黑乎乎的汤。在院长为孩子们介绍新学生的当口，艾汀暗自吐了吐舌头，“瞧瞧！这可真是个‘美妙’的地方，我只需要再在这里待上七年零九个月就够了，多‘好’的运气！”他私忖道。

红发少年身上的袍服仿佛烙在罪人额上的火印，让他的身份一目了然，此时，那些寄读生们怀着恶意打量着他，在黄昏时分的游廊中，这名少年矜贵的气度引起了他们无数的猜测和议论，而现在，那些曾经笃定艾汀出身高门的学生们，却无端端地感觉到自己受到了侮辱和欺骗，并且把这种毫无道理的怨毒扔到了素不相识的红发少年头上。基尔加斯脸上带着轻蔑，俯在贝利萨的耳边说道：“看着倒挺气派，可惜不是什么贵种。”声音不大不小，刚好能够叫艾汀听见。

院长是这里唯一知道艾汀身份的人，这位对神巫忠心不二的老人曾经在克拉丽丝面前立誓保守秘密，并且绝不给予路西斯王储任何特权，在简短的介绍之后，他便把神巫的儿子留在了食堂中。艾汀把下面那些形形色色的面目扫视了一遭，他遇着了之前那双望了他一眼又立即躲了开去的眼睛，和全场那些恶意或是冷漠的目光相比，这双眼睛里的清朗和真诚令他大为惊奇。这时，负责修院学校事务的副院长说话了，他指着那位让艾汀倍感亲切的少年说道：“弗勒雷，新学生和你一个房间。作为引导人，你负责把修道院的仪程教给他。”

金发少年站了起来，对副院长俯身行礼，在听到他的姓氏的一刻，艾汀愣住了，他总算猜到了对方的身份——在神巫家族中有一支旁系，在几代以前曾经被裁定为异端，这位弗勒雷想必就是他们的后人，虽然他有着高贵的姓氏，却不得不在修道院中做着最卑贱的工作，熬着苦修的磨折。他约莫13、4岁，细挑的身材，看上去弱不禁风，长长的睫毛笼罩着眼中的倦意，昳丽的面孔几乎像个姑娘。那双望着艾汀的眼睛显得有些惶惑，笑容里又带着惋惜和同情，他的目光仿佛在说：“欢迎你，新朋友，可是你怎么落到这个活人的坟墓里来了呢？”

备修生的宿舍区位于修道院西侧小楼的一层，两人共用一个房间，单薄的木门隔开了走廊和卧室，门上装着一个铁质的窗板，可以从室外打开，那是为了方便值周的修士巡查宿舍用的，房间从不允许上锁，在这里没有所谓的隐私，孩子们就像关在现代监狱里的囚犯一样，要大敞着囚笼过日子。室内的陈设极为简陋，两张木板床，每个人的床头都挂了个铁质的六芒星标志，床上铺了些麦秸，盖着一块哔叽床单，便充作床垫了，被子也同样是哔叽料子的，他们一年四季都睡在这张床上，房里没有壁炉，也从不允许烤火，冬天阴冷，夏天湿热，那种粗糙又闷热的被褥在盛夏的时候是尤其受不了的，每到这个季节，某些体质虚弱的孩子们就难免要发上一两周的寒热。居室里的五斗橱和书桌也是两人共用，照例没有挂锁的地方。

金发少年带着艾汀走进了宿舍区，这里所有的房间都以殉教圣徒的名字命名，这间门牌上写着“圣尼古拉”的居室就是今后将近八年的时间里，他们要共同生活的地方。那扇咯吱作响的木板门先就让艾汀怔住了，它没上漆，也没有门框，就那么直接嵌在布满各种污垢的墙里，生了锈的铁条赤裸裸地露在外面，这间屋子不加掩饰的陋劣让路西斯王储觉得怪有趣，并在心里将之错当成了一种风格。在艾汀把那扇颇具粗犷气质的门板瞧来瞧去的时候，金发少年点燃了桌上的烛台。色泽暗黄的油蜡烛发出刺鼻的烟气，熏得艾汀两眼生疼，他揉着眼睛咳嗽了几声，另一名少年无奈地笑了笑，打开了窗户，他说道：“忍耐一下吧，在这里，白蜡烛是寄读生房里才会有的稀罕东西。”

海岛上峭厉的寒风灌了进来，冲淡了油蜡呛人的味道，艾汀拢紧了身上宽松的哔叽袍子。“六神在上，这衣服简直是为了折磨人而诞生的，夏天让人热到起疹子，偏偏冬天还不能御寒，这已经不能叫衣服了，应该把它捐给审问所当刑具。”艾汀抱怨着。

金发少年把蜡烛放进防风罩子里，带着一脸澹泊恬静的笑容望着他，满怀同情地问道：“你看起来并不像是我们这种见弃于人世的人，你到这里来干什么呢？”

“那么你呢？”

“我嘛，我自从记事起，就在这里了。”

“我知道你的家族，弗勒雷家的旁支，在百年以前被裁定为异端。”艾汀坐在床上，一面揉着他被木鞋磨出水泡的脚，一面说道，“西比尔·诺克斯·弗勒雷，一个世纪以前的白袍祭司之一，一位颇有见地的神学家，他提出，六神并不是宇宙的唯一神，在祂们之上更有着一个至高无上的意志，祂是无形的，凡人只能看到祂实现意志的光辉手段，而无法观测祂的存在。西比尔大量地引用了上古传说和民间诗歌，贯通了古今的哲学理论，举例解释我们的物质世界，同时又描绘了一个物质世界以外的宇宙，人必须通过生存和死灭的轮回才能来到至高神的身边，那个世界没有瑕疵，一切都是完满的，个体的意志融化在汹涌奔流的长河之中，浑然一体，那是一切生与死的源泉。提出这个学说的人——西比尔·诺克斯·弗勒雷，最终被裁定为异端，在囹圄中度过了余生。他是你的什么人？”

“他是我的曾祖父。”金发少年说道，他的眼中闪过了一抹稍纵即逝的悲苦神色，“既然你知道这段历史，就应当明白，你刚才说的那段话已然构成了渎神的罪名。我不会举发你，但请你也不要再度提起这些了。”

“但你不能否认，这一理论很迷人，它让人恍若肋生双翼，窥看到了宇宙的深邃和世界的无垠。”艾汀露出了一个狡狯的笑容，对于这个话题，金发少年显然并不想搭腔，于是艾汀就只能继续自言自语下去，“说到底，西比尔也不过是拥护了与教廷所承认的理想有所不同的理想罢了，有理想总是好的。就算这套理论荒诞不经也罢，但它也不失为一部哲学佳作，即使把它当做幻想文学，也是颇为值得一读的。为了宗教或政治上的细故而相互倾轧，从而牺牲了一部杰出的著作，这是顶顶无聊的事了。好了，我们不谈这个了，说说你自己的事吧，你叫什么名字？”

“阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷。”金发少年尽量简短地回答了问题，他略带迟疑地盯着艾汀，并不打算多说话。刚刚对方那套长篇大论的演说已经唤起了他的戒备，他虽然对这名友善的少年存着些许好感，但是他终归不了解他。由于出言不慎而卷入无妄之灾的先例，他已经看过太多了，暗探们总是先怂恿人犯禁，随后又责罚人手段不高明。

“我叫艾汀，没有姓氏，就是艾汀而已。”红发少年说道，脸上挂着漫不经心的疏懒神色，仿佛他根本没有意识到自己无意间暗示了什么：他的名字并不稀奇，自打天选之王出生以后，伊奥斯大陆上的新生儿中，十个里面倒有三、四个名叫艾汀，问题是他没有姓氏——在当时，不被父亲公开承认的私生子不能使用父姓，但至少能够继承母亲的姓氏，当一个孩子没有姓氏的时候，只能表示他是个生母身份极为卑贱的私生子——妓户和大多数奴隶都是没有姓氏的。这时，艾汀又补上了一句，“因为我惹了祸，触怒了父亲，所以就被逐出家门了。”

旦看艾汀口无遮拦的作风，对于他会闯下大祸这一点，阿斯卡涅可丝毫不会感到惊讶。显而易见，艾汀曾经生活在优渥的环境里，并且受过良好的教育，他的家族应该并不在乎多抚养一两个孩子，能够让这样的家族弃绝自己的后嗣，那么这个所谓的“惹祸”，应该并不是可以轻描淡写地勾销掉的那类无足轻重的小事。想到将要和这样的人共同在斗室里度过漫长的修院生涯，阿斯卡涅就难免感到惆怅。此时，艾汀翻了个身趴在床上，他轻呼了一声，又有了新奇的发见，阿斯卡涅望着他的背影，后者正兴致高昂地戳弄着墙缝里的壁虱，金发少年脸上的神气仿似他眼睁睁目睹着炼狱和地狱里最离奇的魔怪一齐挤进了现实。


	25. Chapter 25

凡是翻看过《神影岛修道院仪程》的人，应该都会为其教规的极度严厉而大感惊骇。从我们这个故事拉开帷幕的时候来算，这套规定已然创立了300多个年头了，一开始它只有简单的几页纸，由几位虔诚又务实的高级圣职者撰写，旨在指导修士们如何度过健全有序的宗教生活。后来的几百年间，每一代的管理者又陆陆续续添补了各样细则上去，现在的《仪程》，已然变得比两本《创星记》（在那个时代，后几本尚未成书）和十二册福音书摞起来还厚了。随着条款的细化，创立者的初衷逐渐被僵化的教条取代，修士们严格履行着义务，极端禁欲、极端克己，大部分的人内心却根本谈不上什么宗教热忱。

《仪程》里事无巨细地规定了修道院中的日常作息，就拿备修生来说吧，他们每天凌晨三点起床，念日课经直到五点；随后，一部分人去厨房准备教师们和学生们的饭食，另一部分人则要赶六点以前擦亮寄读生的皮靴，烧好热水，供给他们的洗漱，并且在寄读生起床后为他们整理房间；在晨钟打过之后，学生们要在值周修士的带领下唱早祈祷，饿着肚子唱经，这对于寄读生而言是一项难熬的苦差事，但是在备修生看来却是难得的、能够喘口气的时间；早上七点开始用餐，规定的就餐时间是半个小时，八点以前，备修生需要把用过的餐具全部清洗擦拭干净；除了中午一个小时的午饭时间外，从上午八点到下午三点为止，满满当当地排了六堂课，在这段时间里，执教的祭司们会教授七艺以及《教理问答》一类的知识。

下午三点，休息的钟声响过以后，死气沉沉的教学宣告结束，寄读生可以去玩耍了，而备修生却不能，他们要去耕种田地。在那个时代，修道院或教堂常有一些附属的田产，多是由信徒或是地方贵族贡献给教会的，这些地产被称为“圣职躬耕田”，在大多数情况下，修道院招募农民，并将田产交给他们打理，对于佃农，修道院的作用相当于一个不具备军事职能的“集体领主”，教士们一般不参与农业劳动，而是雇佣“执事”和“督事”来监督领地的耕种情况，以及征收赋税和贡物。而在与世隔绝的神影岛上，耕种的工作就落在了备修生和年资尚浅的修士们身上，“执事”和“督事”的工作也由高级修士担任，大多数情况下，修院能够自给自足，在年景不好的时候，督事也会派人去内陆采买粮食。

傍晚六点，备修生在结束耕种的工作后，便要开始准备晚餐，晚饭在七点开始，之后还要颂一个小时的晚祷经；夜晚十点的钟打过以后，宿舍区必须熄灯，熄灯前的这一个小时，便是备修生一天之中最为珍贵的嬉戏时间了，在那鄙陋的房子里，在那充塞着凄风苦雨的四堵冷冰冰的墙里，也有着片时的欢畅。无数饶有童趣、引人发噱的游戏，便是在这时被发明了出来。孩子们没有玩具，但他们会创造自己的取乐方法，他们不能高声喧闹，于是便喁喁私语，讲一些自己编造的小故事，或是玩一些没有声响的游戏。年纪稍微长一些孩子，则早已被苦难消磨了活力，他们要么就是静悄悄地躺在床上做着白日梦，要么就是窝在没人的角落默默地祈祷，希望上天能够怜悯他们的凄苦。

对于这些尚未长成的稚嫩心灵来说，苦修的生活令人窒息，它扼杀一切欲望，压迫一切生机，这些孩子们无法可想，只能在一天过去之后把白日里的辛酸呕出来，再像食草动物一样，将这些苦涩反刍之后，默默地吞咽下去。这样的生活，是只有那些极为坚韧的强者或是一无所用的脓包才受得住的，可惜大部分的凡人既谈不上刚强，又称不上彻底的窝囊废，他们能够体味到自己的痛苦，却也只能近乎麻木地熬着这些痛苦。

在修道院中，这些被家庭抛弃的孩子们忍受着单调而孤独的岁月，对于他们而言，“明天”是完全不值得期待的，令人困惫的劳作，教师们的冷漠，同窗们的欺凌，一天又一天永远没有改变，在潮湿寒冷的斗室里刚刚睡下不到五个小时，他们便又要起床了。

事实证明，阿斯卡涅并没有低估艾汀惹麻烦的能力。在第二天的凌晨，夤夜尚未消散，阿斯卡涅就已经穿戴完毕了，他试图唤醒兀自酣睡的室友，红发少年却只是翻了个身，又继续去做他的美梦了。

修道院狭窄的硬铺并不舒适，床单和被褥也泛着一股潮气，向来养尊处优的路西斯王储时至午夜才将将睡着。在睡梦之中，他全然忘记了目前的境况，他感觉到有人拍打着自己的肩膀。艾汀睁开惺忪的倦眼，迷迷蒙蒙地看到了一个身影，对方柔顺的金色长发垂落下来，搔着他的脸颊，那张映着烛火的面孔柔和可爱，五官和轮廓宛如宗教画中的天使，只是单单少了一对绚丽的翅膀而已。艾汀伸出手来，一把搂住了眼前这个圣洁美丽的造物，把脸埋在对方的脖颈间，嗅着那股刚刚盥洗完后的人独有的天然芬芳，那股香气充溢了他的梦境。艾汀叽叽咕咕地说了些胡话，一下子又睡着了。

艾汀像头攫住猎物的魔界花一样，死死地卷着金发少年。后者不得不承认，艾汀缠人的功夫相当高明，阿斯卡涅每每挣脱开，便又被他拽了回去，到了最后，红发少年几乎手脚并用，把本来就不怎么强壮的室友箍在了怀里。

阿斯卡涅直挺挺地躺在床上，绝望地看着天花板，他们显然已经迟到了，受责是免不了的，他此刻只希望惩罚不会太重。

在缠斗之间，红发少年挣开了被子，只盖着肩膀和头脸，纳头大睡，因为修院配给的衬衫和睡袍极不舒服，他几乎是脱了个精光才入睡的，他的四肢紧紧地攀附着金发少年，乱糟糟的红色长发遮着半张脸，下巴颏儿扎在对方的颈窝里，嘴边挂着甜笑，鼻子里发出浅浅的鼾声。当学监祭司和值周修士踏进圣尼古拉室的时候，看到的就是这么一副不成体统的景象。

眼前的情景让一直过着清苦寡欲的生活的学监惊骇失措，“奸淫罪”在任何一座修道院里都是一桩耸人听闻的罪行——其实也无怪乎他们会误解这一幕场景，毕竟大部分的修道士们都从未体尝过情欲生活的滋味儿。在阿斯卡涅开口解释以前，学监便挥起戒尺，朝着艾汀光裸的后背狠狠抽了一下。

路西斯的王储惊醒了，他看见床前站着个陌生人，不禁大为诧异。以往，艾汀总是要睡到日上三竿才会起身，并且起床后的脾气很坏，红发少年抄起他充作枕头的那本《神影岛修道院仪程》——这本书是头天晚上阿斯卡涅交给他的，并嘱咐他在两天内背熟，于是艾汀翻也没翻，便老实不客气地把这本厚厚的教规垫在脑袋底下当枕头了。阿斯卡涅试图乐观一点地想，也许这位新来的同窗是听信了一些通灵派的迷信，而希望在睡梦中研读这本手册也未可知。总之，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆并没有发现《仪程》除了做枕头还能有什么妙用，他抓起这本写满清规戒律的巨著，愤愤地掷向了学监。

学监赶紧矮下身子，才避免了被教规砸得头破血流的惨祸。在这个时候，阿斯卡涅捂住了脸，迟到，再加上殴打学监，更何况他们还有一大堆的误会需要解释，仅仅和新室友相处了一夜，金发少年就看到了自己脚下的无底深渊。

艾汀犯着瞌睡，迷迷糊糊地重新倒回床上，他钻进被窝里，拿被子裹着头，只露了张脸，如果不是房间里的空气格外阴冷，他早就跳起来把陌生人赶出去了，直到此刻他还在纳闷：禁军到底是怎么把这个穷酸教士放进阿卡迪亚宫里来的？这名教士格外不识好歹，还在尖着嗓门大嚷大喊，但是听他嚎叫终究不比亲自去驱逐他来得费力。于是，路西斯王储，英明的天选之王权衡了一下，便索性闭上眼睛，宽宏大量地对面前的不速之客视而不见、听之任之了。这时，他身旁那位比拉斐尔的圣母还要美丽的天使铁青着脸，重重地拍了拍王子的额头，那只清癯苍白的手掌上冰冷的温度让艾汀打了个寒噤，一瞬之间，他终于彻底清醒了过来。

最终，“奸淫罪”的误会虽然得以澄清，但是迟到和殴打学监的罪名却是无可申辩的，艾汀仍然免不了受罚，清白无辜的阿斯卡涅也遭到了他的牵连。

负责处理附属学院事务的副院长安杰洛祭司是个颟顸臃肿的老头，其实他也说不上太老，只是五十岁上下的年纪，却已经开始秃了。他欲盖弥彰地蓄着脸旁灰黑羼杂的汗毛伪装成鬓角，稀疏的头发在只有在后脑勺上还勉强地保留着半圈。安杰洛嘴巴阔大，鼻尖发红，额头上刻着几道深深的皱纹，眼袋耷拉在高耸的颧骨上，表情专横，这副未老先衰的面相看上去已然年逾花甲了。

艾汀将这位修士打量了一番，暗自推想着他的性格，无论再怎么讳莫如深，生活的遗迹仍然会像剥蚀肖像的霉斑一样残留在各人脸上，圣洁也好，堕落也罢，都会在人的肉体上刻下印痕。安杰洛祭司那厚墩墩的脸上有一种藏着什么隐秘的痕迹：虚肿的脸颊和涣散的眼神说明他精力衰弱、睡眠不足，蓄养情妇在教士之中并不鲜见，艾汀敢打赌，副院长的力倦神疲，八成不是因为耽于祈祷的缘故；惨白的肤色和举手投足间的贵族遗风，暗示他出身高门并且仍然眷恋着俗世的荣华；前突的下巴、下撇的嘴角，证明他多疑而专横；勉强蓄起的鬓角昭示着这位老人对于青春的病态贪恋；嗓音有些嘎，说不定他还酗酒；路西斯王储像迎尔博士①那样，仔细地钻研摆在眼前的这幅脸相，最后得出了一个结论：六神在上，这可真是个酒、色、贪式式俱全的烂料！

副院长听过陈情以后，便决定了处罚的办法。为了以儆效尤，这一天晚饭前的当口，学监当着全体学生的面，高声宣读了以下的内容——“备修生艾汀以及阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷怠慢圣礼，品行不端，罚去一周的晚饭，从今日开始连续三天，每天晚上九点到凌晨一点，须至圣堂行补赎礼。”

——————

①迎尔：18世纪德国医生，首创骨相学。


	26. Chapter 26

行补赎礼，就是在全体学生的面前，五体投地地匍匐在六神像的脚下，向执事祭司大声交代自己的罪过，根据罪行的轻重，责罚可分为默跪、诵经、挨笞棍。

其中最轻松的一项便是默跪，罪人需要在受罚的时间里，直挺挺地跪在神像前冰冷的石板上，双手合十，其间不能有一刻休息，在罚过跪之后，受罚的人往往膝盖淤紫，全身僵硬麻木，只要动一动便痛苦难当；诵经则是在罚跪的基础上加上了一些花样，罪人要一连几个小时高声地唱着日课经，即使口干舌燥也不能停歇，直到饱满的嗓音变得干涩喑哑，到了最后，受罚的人往往已经发不出任何声音，只有凑到近前，才能发现他仍然用喉咙中的声气念着经文，大部分修道士在罚过诵经之后，都要有几个礼拜说不出话；笞棍是最为严厉的一种，罪人在罚跪的同时，还要根据罪行的轻重，由执事祭司手持笞棍，对罪人的后背、臀部以及大腿等部位，施以5下至20下不等的杖责，刑具是一种由六根荆条绑在一起扎成的棍棒，粗细犹如成年人的手臂。受罚之后，被责打的部位常常轻则淤血红肿，重则皮破血流。就像酷刑之于世俗社会一样，这些专横的作风，暴虐的手段就成为了宗教生活中维持秩序的支柱，修院的这些苦刑用充满威吓的巨掌，去捆抱健全而清白的的灵魂，直到将它闷死在自己怀里才算了事。久而久之，残忍无情就变成了正义，麻木不仁便成为了美德。

晚祷过后，所有的学生聚集在圣堂里，嘤嘤嗡嗡地说着话，或是怀着揶揄，或是怀着鄙夷，或是怀着惧怕的心思等待着接下来的好戏。我们在前文中提到过，圣堂位于整座修道院的北面，面朝着海岸，这是一座气势恢宏的建筑，多叶状的廊柱支撑着高耸的拱顶，在不举行圣礼的寻常日子里，圣堂里只有三盏灯照明，一盏位于中央，映照出拱顶精美的壁画，另外两站在祭坛的两侧，昏暗的光线放大了肃穆的气氛，喃喃私语在穹顶下传出低沉的回声。

祭坛位于圣堂前方半圆形拱廊中，比殿堂的地面高出两米半，两侧设有扶梯，扶梯的下面各有一扇隐蔽的铁门，通向地下的小教堂、圣器室、祭衣室、忏悔室以及更深处的地底墓穴。祭坛的中央设有一座沉重的大理石祭台，祭台后的墙面上挂着一幅庄严的宗教画，在它正上方硕大无朋的玫瑰窗边，肃立着六神的雕像，神像垂下悲悯的目光，瞧望着世间的苦难。

时值初冬季节，教堂里的空气潮湿阴冷，冰寒彻骨，此时，犯下过错的两名备修生只穿着哔叽衬衫和单薄的长裤，跪在祭台前面冰冷的硬石板上。执事宣读了处罚决定，罚跪三天，各受笞棍15 。

这时，艾汀突然提出了异议，他说道：“这个决定是否公正呢？殴打学监祭司的是我，致使阿斯卡涅迟到的也是我，他所做的就只是试图去叫醒一个睡糊涂了的同窗而已。这甚至说不上是一个过失，他其实大可以扔下我，自己去上早课，可是他讲义气，这不是错处，而是美德。隐秘的恶行受到宽赦，公开的美德遭遇弹压，这种阻善济恶的作风，简直与六神的训谕南辕北辙。”

“那么，这位口若悬河的先生，依你看，这桩事应该怎么判呢？”执事冷着脸诘问，在今天以前，从来没有备修生胆敢当面挑衅他的权威。

“免去阿斯卡涅的责罚。”

“修院也有自己的秩序需要维护，如果开了这个先例，今后的补赎礼上难免就要涌出一大群你先生这样巧言令色地讨价还价，像讼棍一样的货色。”

“看来没有商量余地了？”艾汀看上去有些苦恼地挠了挠头，对于这群教士的死脑筋，他只感觉又好气又好笑，于是他耸了耸肩，又说，“那么就由我来代他受罚吧。”

听到这句话，圣堂里的学生们面面相觑，一片哗然，要知道，即使是成年修士，也很少有人能够清醒地撑过20记笞棍，更何况是生生地挨受30下？更加骇人的是，接下来还有每天将近四个小时的罚跪。

执事等待着副院长的裁决，而副院长则去向院长请求指示——院长也出席了学生的补赎礼，这在以往是从未有过的。脸上从容镇定的白发老者心下却是战战兢兢，他闭着双眼，掩饰着自己的忐忑，最终，他摆了下手，同意了艾汀的申请。院长此刻手里捏着一把冷汗，虽则神巫吩咐过不需要给予任何关照，然而，一旦路西斯的王储在他的看顾下遭受了任何终生不能平复的创伤，那么可想而知，一切就都完了。12岁的男孩骨头尚且娇嫩，荆条落在背脊上，难免要殃及脊椎或是内脏，重者甚至可能导致终身残疾，院长揉了揉眉心，对执事说道：“莫索尔祭司，这名学生尚且年幼，请你避开后背吧。”

避开后背，那就意味着要打在臀部和大腿上，这种惩罚的侮辱意味远大于实际伤害，幸灾乐祸的寄读生们在下面议论纷纷，有的甚至吹起了口哨，执事不得不狠狠地用棍子在地上跺了三、四下才维持住秩序。

“那么，这位讲义气的先生，”执事转向红发少年说道，“请你把裤子褪掉吧，既然你要求这种结果，那么就不要嫌弃果子苦。”

事实上，艾汀厚颜无耻的程度远远超乎了他们的想象，他站起身来，面向下方嗤笑着的寄读生，用路西斯宫廷中教养出来的优雅风度俯身行了一礼。他笑吟吟地竖起手指放在唇边，做了个噤声的手势，说道：“安静点，先生们。来这儿以前，我可不知道各位对雄性的屁股也饱含期待。您们是被严峻的修院生涯磨出毛病了吗？很遗憾，要让各位失望了，首先，我没有那些小娇娘一样的肥美白臀；其次，我今天拉过屎以后，根本就没有擦洗。尽管无论从外观上还是从味道上，我都无法满足各位的期待，不过还是很感谢您们的捧场，这可真是让我受宠若惊！”

艾汀一边说着，一边用一种堪比酒馆里的舞娘的风骚姿态脱下了裤子，可是那套矫揉造作的妖媚却只显得无比滑稽，它逗人发笑却丝毫不唤醒任何邪念。接着，他挥起裤子，把它连同内裤一齐抛向了那群寄读生。前排的学生脑袋一偏，闪开了，那条裤子端端正正地罩在了站在第二排正中的阿方索·基尔加斯的脸上。想到艾汀说过的话，基尔加斯简直像甩掉一条毒蛇一样，恶狠狠地撇开了那件粗糙的毛呢料衣物，他觉得自己刚刚一定是闻到了一股臭味。

“那位好艳福的老爷，想着待会儿给点赏钱。”艾汀笑得乐不可支，他大摇大摆地袒露着下半身，装模作样地学着阴柔的情态眨了眨眼，向脸色发青的基尔加斯抛去了一个飞吻。这套浮夸的表演引起了学生们的哄堂大笑。

执事阴沉着脸，凶狠地在艾汀背上抽了一下，怒斥道：“你给我在祭台前面跪好！”

红发少年举起双手，摆出一副可怜巴巴的顺从模样，照办了执事的要求。

“先生们，我希望我们都没忘了今天晚上的主题吧？”执事说着，试图找回他在这桩事务上的权威，他转头对阿斯卡涅命令道，“弗勒雷，既然你不需要受罚，就站到下面去。”

“六神在上，我控告自己不敬圣礼。”金发少年平静地说道，“我做早课时迟到了，请允许我自行领受罚跪的惩处。”

静默了片刻之后，副院长突然开腔说道：“很好，既然你自己愿意忏罪，那么你就去艾汀的对面跪着吧。你来抓住他的双手，记住，待会儿不要让他躲开或者倒下。”他坐在祭坛侧面的长凳上，对两个孩子露出了食人肉者盯着其牺牲品一样的目光。让遭难的羔羊相互折磨，卑劣的人们经常籍此来消磨强者的骨气，事实上，这个做法往往相当奏效。

阿斯卡涅膝行至艾汀的面前，把他的双手锁在自己怀里，他垂下了目光，不敢去看对方的眼睛。阿斯卡涅怕得要命，又不明确在怕些什么。他想到艾汀也许是逞着蛮劲才担下了责罚；他想到棍子落下来，艾汀或许就会后悔；阿斯卡涅一直生活在形影相吊的孤寂中，他从来无缘享受的善意和温情，居然在这个萍水相逢的少年这里得到了，而自己此刻却要充当刽子手的帮凶；只要一想到这些，他就感到痛苦和畏惧。

“勇敢点，阿斯卡涅。”艾汀挂着狡黠的笑容，朝他眨了眨眼睛，“你会讲故事吗？比如说像《老埃达》或者是《芬尼亚传奇》①那种的。”

金发少年摇了摇头。

“那就随便说点什么吧。光是在这苦熬，也怪无聊的。”艾汀说着，第一下棍子就落了下来。

第一阵的疼痛过后，红发少年重新跪直了身体。阿斯卡涅开始念赞美诗了，他的嗓音柔和悦耳，混着台下学生们唧唧哝哝的私语声，在圣堂巍峨的拱肋之下相互交织。笞棍持续不断地落下来，艾汀皱紧眉头，额头上渗出细密的汗珠，他的手腕剧烈地挛缩，但却始终咬着牙齿，一声不吭。红发少年闭上双眼，试图把室友的平咏颂和周遭喁喁低语的和声想象成一阙交响曲，而那荆条拍打皮肉的声音便是它的鼓点。正在艾汀神游太虚，置身于虚幻和现实的分界线上的时候，他感到阿斯卡涅哆嗦了一下，颂着赞美诗的舌头停下了，他睁开眼睛，看到金发少年盯着地下，颤抖着双唇。阿斯卡涅冰冷的手掌死死地钳着艾汀的手腕，他浑身僵硬着，泪水已然夺眶而出。

艾汀循着少年的眼神看去，发现地上溅着一两滴血污，他努力扯出了一抹漫不经心的笑容，说：“这根本不算什么，比起我父亲的拳头，这些老修道士们贫弱的笞棍简直就像搔痒痒。”他扭头向身后大声嚷道，“加把劲儿，执事大人！难道是修道院长年的斋戒，让您身虚体弱到抬不起胳膊了吗？”

公道地说，莫索尔祭司下手并不轻，他以责打学生取乐，并且格外喜欢拗断叛逆者的反骨，凌虐他人的行为能让他的内心体尝到一种隐秘的骚乱和快意。执事最高兴的时候，就是听到有学生或是别的修道士犯禁，当所有的人都循规蹈矩，致使他无人可罚的时候，索莫尔祭司就在静室里拿藤条抽打自己的后背——这种被称为修行的自笞在那个时代是极为常见的，苦修者们相信，通过责打自己，他们能够清偿罪孽并且磨练意志。总之，在这一天，修院执事也丝毫不曾手下留情，然而，他用尽全身气力砸下了笞棍，却始终没有得到他渴求的哀告和眼泪。

阿斯卡涅又开始继续念赞美诗了，他的眼皮微微湿润着，神色中却渐渐没有了胆怯或者迟疑，痛苦涂染了他的过往，绵绵无期的磨难摧残了他青春的生机，然而，红发少年来到了他的身边，把自己蓬勃的生命力输进了他的灵魂。当索莫尔再次举起荆条时，艾汀和阿斯卡涅相互瞧望着，微笑了起来。

最终，这场责罚持续了将近一个小时，残暴严苛的执事祭司和幸灾乐祸的寄读生们在两位少年的身上什么也没有得到。

——————

①《老埃达》是古代维京英雄传奇，《芬尼亚传奇》是古代凯尔特传说。


	27. Chapter 27

对于补赎礼上的那场乱子，学生们私底下谈论了几个月，每当谈到艾汀那场滑稽突梯的即兴表演，孩子们便会喧闹嬉笑起来，有的甚至还效法着红发少年的样子，做出几个充满揶揄意味的动作来，引逗朋友们发笑。在修道院那凄冷阴郁的四堵墙里，根本谈不上什么娱乐，修士们闭关自守，空气沉闷到可怕，那些年轻的孩子过着一成不变的生活，在这里，任何一点些微的新鲜事都会引起巨大的轰动。天真烂漫的儿童被捆缚在清规戒律罗织的蛛网之中，这是一场对灵魂的活埋，快乐的本能被禁止，纯洁的热情被扼杀，然而，任何粗暴的禁令都不能不激起天性的反抗，这个年龄的孩子什么都想尝试，什么都要认识，这场骚乱，不消说，正是一次对于这死水一般的空气的反叛，正如同吉约姆·卡尔①对着查理二世举起拳头那样，只不过缩小了规模罢了。

那次大出风头之后，在备修生之中，有一些野性尚未被修道院不近人情的禁欲主义磨光的孩子，也开始暗暗骚动起来。然而，这场闹剧并非完全没有引来负面的后果，在没有力量、没有权势荫庇的境况下，去随意播弄那些大人物脆弱敏感的自尊心，向来是一种鲁莽而危险的举动，这个教训，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆很快便体尝到了。恶劣的玩笑招致了凶狠的报复，这一次几乎送了他的命。

在那次补赎礼结束的当晚，艾汀由于受伤和挨冻发起了高烧。阿斯卡涅陪他跪在祭台前，一直在暗暗留意他的情况。当凌晨一点的钟声响起的时候，艾汀不知不觉放松了对自己肢体的克制，他再也撑不住，向前栽倒下去。圣堂里黑魆魆的，潮湿冰冷的空气早已浸透了单薄的衣衫，阿斯卡涅把艾汀搂在怀里，他感觉红发少年在微微地发着抖，灼热的呼吸喷在自己的颈窝上，他扶着他的朋友站起来，虽然他比对方年长两岁，但是艾汀却比同龄的孩子高大许多，他几乎快要和阿斯卡涅一般高了。金发少年吃力地担起他，回到了宿舍。艾汀趴在床上，臀部上、大腿上的伤口渗出的鲜血和组织液早已干涸，和长裤黏在了一起，当金发少年揭开那块织物的时候，艾汀发出了鬼哭狼嚎一样的惨叫——一旦不再面对敌手，这位路西斯王子就收起了自己的英雄气概，逞着性子耍起无赖来。

距离早课还有不到两个小时，阿斯卡涅守护着朋友，终宵不曾阖眼，艾汀冒着冷汗，手脚虚弱乏力，神智倒还清醒，他时不时地和阿斯卡涅说着一些自以为风趣的俏皮话。

三点的钟声敲响，备修生们揉着惺忪的睡眼聚到了圣堂，他们用低沉的声调唱着日课，直至曙光初现。艾汀的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，早年间锻炼出来的强健体质使他不致于一下子倒下去，修道院对于前一天受过处罚的孩子从不通融，除非不省人事，否则不能缺勤，他们和平时一样，做日课、干杂活、学习、耕种，还得严格遵守一切仪轨。

早课结束后，圣尼古拉室的两位朋友分开了，金发少年被安排去准备早饭，而艾汀则要去给那群寄读生们整理房间。

宿舍区的二楼是寄读生们居住的地方，房间正位于备修生的楼上，这里的空气干燥煦暖，透着阳光的味道，只是一层楼板，便隔开了两片天地，楼上的陈设虽然同样朴素，却也称得上体面。孩子们提着水桶走过穿堂，走廊和楼梯中间隔着一道门，阻挡了来自一楼的冷风。寄读生的屋子粗看上去和楼下没什么区别，然而细瞅之下就可以发现，门板的上下四周都钉着绒布条子，挡住了楼梯洞里的冷气。初冬季节，寄读生的被子里都燃起了脚炉，房间中暖烘烘的，和楼下那个潮湿的冰窖浑不似一个世界。

“这群少爷们的身子倒是比临产的女人还娇贵。”艾汀挂着冷笑说道，以前在印索穆尼亚，虽然宫廷中条件优渥，但是过惯了行伍生活的阿历克塞从不允许奶妈娇宠艾汀，即使是寒冬腊月，卧房里也只允许生壁炉，脚炉这种东西他只在母亲的卧室里见过。

“要是能住在这种地方，那才简直像天国一样呢！”在前面带路的小费里克斯说，这个孩子是被值周修士安排来指导艾汀学习做杂务的。费里克斯今年只有八岁，但是他在修道院中的年资却不浅，自从四年前被送到神影岛后，他就再没见过自己的父母。扼杀人性的教规每年都要吞噬新的受害者，这个孩子从四岁起，便在这个磨盘里被碾压，昨天受折磨，今天遭打击，明天又要重来一遍，儿童的天性得不到健全的发展，他有时老成得惊人，有时又会冒出两句天真烂漫的孩子话来。

“给寄读生干杂活比做饭好，起码我们可以在他们房里烤会儿火。有时遇到性子和顺的寄读生，还能让你在他房里多耽会儿……”说到这里，小费里克斯突然咬着嘴唇，住了口。这些弃儿自幼在孤独中体认了人世的冷漠，变得敏感而早慧，他心里怎么会不明白寄读生们的心思呢？那些骄矜惯了的小贵族们，大多对他们既没有慈悲，又不心存怜悯，他们招留这些孩子，不过是在拿他们的可怜相取乐。七、八岁的孩童已然懂得了要脸面，人家的施舍让他觉得难堪，人家的冷落也同样让他觉得屈辱，他心里明白这些人心的沟壑，可是并不说，即使偶尔想到了、谈到了，也会转而对明摆着的事实假装一无所知。于是，小费里克斯吸了下鼻子，装作漫不经心地扯开了话题：“其实我们过得还算不坏，那些正式发过愿的修道士们的生活才真叫吓人呢。”

自欺欺人的羞愧感让费里克斯的脸上红了起来，艾汀看着他，神情之间带点怜悯，他把自己发着高热的手搭在孩子的脖颈间，想要给他些许温暖。

当艾汀走进寄读生的卧室时，房里已然空无一人了，床铺没有叠，柜子和椅子上还四处散落着衣服鞋袜，几部被撕破的书本随手扔在地上，屋子里很暖和，脚炉还没有熄。这群小少爷把燃着碳的炉火丢在被褥间，就去洗漱了，这个坏习惯每年都要导致一两场小规模的火灾。

从前在阿卡迪亚宫的时候，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆过的也是同样一种一事不做的生活，他当然从来没有干过杂活，也没有经历过用汗水挣面包的日子，艾汀发着寒热，头脑犯晕，他粗手大脚地掸灰抹尘，也不管有没有擦拭干净，床铺和地面随便糊弄了一气，便宣告完工了。他摇摇晃晃地站着，欣赏着自己的作品，感觉很是得意，寄读生并不会酬谢他的劳动，于是尊贵的路西斯王储决定自己去拿点报偿。他从怀里掏出一个丝绒钱袋，绣着美轮美奂的雅致纹样的钱袋里面装着二十几只壁虱，他把这些小虫子塞进了寄读生的被褥里。艾汀用恋恋不舍的眼神，不胜恋爱地望着满床蠕动的壁虱，这些可爱的宠物，他前天晚上才刚刚开始饲养，今天就要和它们分别了，虽然他不知道是哪位贵族少爷有幸住在这个被天选之王亲手打理过的房间，但是他相信那些肥满健壮的寄读生们，一定不会亏待了自己的宠物。

刚刚的一番劳作耗竭了他的体力，让他差点倒下，正当他席地而坐，打算稍微休息片刻的时候，房间的主人回来了。

自从昨天晚上，基尔加斯被艾汀当众戏弄之后，他便一言不发地回到了房里，跟班们看出他的情绪不对头，纷纷默然不语，他们知道这位阿尔斯特王子的神经相当脆弱，火气一触即发。跟班们看到了这股狂躁的怒火，知道基尔加斯不把它发泄一番，总是不算完，每当这种时候，这位具体而微的卡里古拉②总会毫无缘由地唱反调，为一点琐事动辄大发雷霆，他们怕殃及自己，于是便打算把全部的怒焰引到了艾汀身上——贝利萨在走廊里远远地看见艾汀走进了基尔加斯的房间，于是便对自己的主子使了个眼风——红发少年毕竟是这种境况的始作俑者，也算不得无辜。

这个时候，基尔加斯的跟班们尚且没有意识到自己行为的风险，寄读生欺凌备修生一向不算什么大事，但这只是针对一般程度的打闹而言。基尔加斯受惯了人们的趋奉，对于一切忤逆都要施以猛烈的报复。人在入世以后，卑鄙的性情往往还会受到道德的制约，行事还要顾忌舆论的风向，然而孩童的残忍却是强烈而无情的，它一旦显现出来，便会无比可怕。基尔加斯的神经显然是不健全的，他一朝发作起来，狂躁便要占据肉体，暴怒就将横扫理智，让这样的一个神经质的中魔者和他憎恨的对象面对面，在任何情况下都是极其危险的。

看到基尔加斯带着他的朋党们走进房间，艾汀在内心暗自唾骂了一番这见鬼的“好运气”。他勉强站起来，看到几个学生堵住了大门，他不动声色地瞥了一眼窗户的方向，二楼不算太高。如果是平时，凭着他被父亲训练出来的身手，收拾几个娇生惯养的半大孩子简直易如反掌，然而他此刻却因为高烧和受伤而恹恹不振。路西斯的王储绝不是好逞雄的莽夫，艾汀权衡了一下，在作挨揍的英雄汉和当跳窗的胆小鬼之间，果断选择了后者。

艾汀向窗口奔去，不料跨了一步便眼前发黑，一瞬间的迟滞令他错失了良机，贝利萨揪住了他的袍子，基尔加斯和他的同党们拿着木棍和铁尺一类令人不安的物件围了上来。

——————

①吉约姆·卡尔：法国农民起义“扎克雷运动”的领袖。

②卡里古拉：古罗马暴君。


	28. Chapter 28

早餐前的祷告已然结束了，学生们聚集在食堂里，不声不响地用着餐。艾汀还没有回来，考虑到他腿上的伤，稍微迟到一会儿尚在情理之中。基尔加斯坐在他的座位上，远远地觑着阿斯卡涅，脸上挂着一副趾高气昂的表情，他的右手虎口上有个血淋淋的新伤，一望可知那是个咬痕，贝利萨以及另外两名常和他们搅在一起的孩子，脸上也添了些淤肿，这一切都让阿斯卡涅觉得不安，他握住了胸前挂的六芒星念珠，在心中默默地祈祷起来。

这时，小费里克斯冲进了食堂，他直着嗓子哭嚎，扑到值周修士的身上，口中却语无伦次，一句像样的话也说不出来，只是一个劲儿地指着宿舍区的方向。阿斯卡涅蓦地站起来，任由手上的念珠跌落下去，他一言不发的奔出了饭厅。

阿斯卡涅是第一个跑进宿舍的，他穿过列柱成行的回廊，看到艾汀背对着他，卧在冰冷的石阶底下，那是正对着一层大厅的门面，宽阔的大厅宏伟庄严而气象萧索，阳光透过尖形柳叶窗照进来，尘埃在明晦参半的空气中飘浮。阿斯卡涅见艾汀卧着不动，他呼唤他，却得不到回应，于是就跑过去想把他翻过来。金发少年浑身打着哆嗦，他的手抖得太厉害了，试了几次才成功，他看到自己的朋友脸色惨白，双眼紧闭，面颊淤青，额头上有个紫红色的肿胀的伤痕还在渗血，鼻腔里和口腔里冒出的血在下巴脖子上流成了一片。阿斯卡涅不禁吓得浑身冰凉，他使劲地摇晃他，拍打他的脸颊，艾汀只是睫毛轻轻颤了颤，就再也不动弹了。

值周修士带着学生赶到了，一霎时，大厅里挤满了人，阿斯卡涅眼睁睁地看着人们从他的怀里把他的朋友抬走，放到担架上，少年一只手垂在下面，充满生机的身躯变得像一滩软绵绵的死肉，他们把他抬进了卧室，阿斯卡涅神思恍惚地跟了上去，他听见了学监和值周修士的呵斥，脑子里却不能理解。

那场以多欺寡、恃强凌弱的决斗发生在半个小时以前，它的结果毫不出人意料。艾汀虽然曾经试图挣扎反抗，也成功地让几个人挂了彩，但是他的身体始终没法很好地配合意志，当男孩们像一群狺狺狂吠的饕餮一样扑上来，把艾汀的脑袋揿在地板上的时候，他明白这一回无论如何是躲不掉了。

基尔加斯在艾汀面前绕来绕去地踱着步，欣赏着猎物徒劳无功的挣扎来取乐，他今年15岁，像所有发育过早的少年一样，已经长出了点儿稀疏的唇髭，身材又高又壮，看上去十足像个青年小伙子，这个孩子比当时12岁的艾汀高出了将近一尺。

“瞧瞧我发现了什么？一个没名没姓的野杂种在我的房间里乱晃。”基尔加斯带着一副不怀好意的神色点检着艾汀随身携带的物品，他摸出了那只用来养壁虱的丝绒布袋，“啊，这不正是我的钱袋吗？先生，看来你还是个手脚不干净的毛贼。”

艾汀听着基尔加斯信口胡诌，暗自发笑，他知道这只是个借端，无论他回答什么，对结果都没什么相干。对方不过是想把暴虐的兽性发泄一番罢了，示弱是最安全的选择，但要他学着那般跳梁小丑一样逢迎吹拍，他又办不到，最终，他装出一副惊诧的样子，说：“我是来收拾房间的。我想对于修道院的这项传统，你不应该不知道，否则你认为头天一片狼藉的卧室，是怎么在第二天变得纤尘不染的？别告诉我你现在还相信世界上存在寇伯①。你的脑袋里塞着什么？难道是一团史莱姆吗？”看着基尔加斯得意洋洋的脸色逐渐沉了下来，艾汀非但没有收敛自己的冷嘲热讽，甚至还变本加厉了。既然横竖都是一顿揍，不如先在嘴上图个痛快。于是他挂着一副狡狯的笑容，继续说道，“关于那个钱袋，它本来就是我的。昨天你收下我一条内裤，今天又煞费苦心地蒐罗了一只钱袋。先生，你可真让我吃不消，要知道，那些初识爱情滋味的浪荡小妞们，搜刮起来自英俊男人的信物时的劲头，也没有你来的如饥似渴。”

艾汀的奚落让基尔加斯的脸色登时大变，居心叵测的戏谑化为了满脸阴霾，“给我按住他，”他对跟班们说道，“看来需要有个人来帮你锉一锉这条舌头。”基尔加斯说着，一脚踹在了艾汀的脸上。

艾汀偏过头去，脸上炸开了一片火辣辣的疼痛，鼻腔里溢出了鲜血，嘴里也划了一大条口子，他咧着嘴舔了一下牙齿，暗自庆幸自己的一口白牙长得还算牢固。基尔加斯揪住艾汀的头发，逼他仰起头来，他说道：“我一直认为同窗之间应当互相援助，不该事事都闹到学监那里去，我可以帮你隐瞒过失——”接着，他一字一顿地说道，“但是你要承认罪行，我要听你亲口对我说，你是个身份微贱的野杂种，是个小偷小摸的流氓。”

艾汀啐掉了嘴里的鲜血，笑着说道：“好，我照说就是了。像这样的请求可不太常见，莫非你是有什么奇怪的恶癖不成？——你是个身份微贱的野杂种，是个小偷小摸的流氓。”

最后一个音节刚刚吐出，艾汀的肚子上就挨了狠狠的一脚，他感觉脏腑一阵翻涌，干呕了几下，胃里只流了些酸液和胆汁出来。基尔加斯仿佛对于这种残暴的仪式感到其乐无穷，他一脚接一脚地踹下来，跟班们对于艾汀也存着莫名其妙的反感，他们从旁助威，争相殴打眼前这名毫无还手之力的少年。

拳头持续不断地砸下来，艾汀蜷起身子，护着头脸，默不作声，半晌之后，刽子手们对于这种单调的刑罚腻烦了，渐渐停下手来。基尔加斯四下环顾了一遭，想要找个更好玩的法子来折磨自己的受害者，他找到了，早已熄灭的脚炉边插着一把火钳，虽然它已经不热了，却仍然不失为一把趁手的刑具。

“你知道在阿尔斯特，当人们对付一条乱叫乱咬的野狗时，应该怎么做吗？”基尔加斯说着，把那柄火钳拿在手里掂了掂，露出了一个恶毒的笑容，“我们拔掉它的牙齿，再把它扔回旷野中去等死。”

跟班们扳着艾汀僵直的胳膊，把他押了起来，基尔加斯捏住了红发少年的脸颊，试图强迫他张开嘴。

艾汀在心里斗争了一番，最终还是觉得天选之王要是少了两个瓷牌②，未免要折损路西斯的体面，于是，他朝着基尔加斯的虎口狠狠地咬了下去，跟班们扯着他的头发，掰着他的嘴角，却丝毫不能撼动那两排利齿，艾汀固执得要命，他咬得死紧，直到自己两腮发酸才松口。

在基尔加斯捂着自己的手哀嚎呼痛的当口，艾汀挂着一抹刻薄的微笑揶揄道：“听你讲起驯狗来如此头头是道，莫非是令堂‘女士’曾和阿尔斯特王室的犬猎队有过什么勾搭？”

在说这句话的时候，艾汀用那种目下无尘的眼神斜睨着基尔加斯，王公国戚一向这么瞧人，这让阿尔斯特国王的庶子想起了自己的兄长，这种眼神曾让年幼的他瞬间估量出了彼此之间身价的天渊之别。在那个时代，出身平民的女子婚后无权被称作“夫人”，即使国王赐给她们世袭封地，这些女子也只能被称为女士③。基尔加斯的母亲正是出身平民，后来凭着美貌和好运，当上了阿尔斯特国王的情妇，拥有了一块世袭封地，从百姓变为了“女士”，但是也就止步于此了，在色衰爱弛之后，他的母亲在国王的安排下和宫廷犬猎队的一名骑士结了婚。艾汀的这两句话鬼使神差地刺中了基尔加斯的要害，击溃了他的自尊，扫荡了本就岌岌可危的理智。

基尔加斯蓦然站起来，掀倒了扶着他的两个少年，他抡起椅子，往艾汀身上劈头盖脸地掷过去。他大动肝火，一张脸绷得铁紧，眼睛里迸射出野兽一样的凶光，一连串不干不净的谩骂、诅咒，从他的嘴里冒出来，基尔加斯的同伴们从没见过他如此失态，他们默默地躲在一边，噤若寒蝉。

艾汀暗自懊悔着自己高估了对方的理性，他勉强地躲避着那些暴风雨一样不断落下来的击打，额头上冒着冰冷的汗珠，手脚发颤，他始终微笑着，像图尔平那样的坚强，像罗兰④那样的无畏。艾汀想要爬起来，背上挨了一脚，又再次跌倒了；他重新撑起身体，可是基尔加斯狂怒的拳头也再度砸了下来。基尔加斯砰砰訇訇的痛揍着艾汀，一直打到自己拳头发疼，腿脚发酸才停手，他红着眼睛，喘着粗气，他胸口中的那股狂怒仍然没有稍减，但是体力却提前告罄了。基尔加斯低头捡起地上的火钳，扬起它，朝着红发少年的耳侧砸了下去。

艾汀头部遭了重击，他只觉得耳边嗡嗡鸣响，眼前一片昏黑，鲜血从额头上淌下来，给眼睛蒙上了一层血红的翳，他悄无声息地趴在地上，呕出了几口血，在他昏昏沉沉的脑袋里面，一切仿佛都在打着旋乱转。

基尔加斯还在发着狂性，他的跟班们却早已吓坏了，他们只是想给这个红毛小子一顿教训，谁也没想重伤他或者要他的命。其中有两个孩子胆怯了，后退着，夺门而逃，贝利萨眼神惊慌，大声叫喊：“殿、殿下，我们快迟到了！”

听到这句呼唤，基尔加斯缓缓停下了手，终于恢复了理性，扔掉了手里的凶器。他面色苍白，但是仍然极力掩饰着自己的恐惧和惊慌，他说道：“先生们，这只是个中途过了火的玩笑，不是吗？”

“当然，是他不对，不该偷窃您的东西，也不该嘴里说那些野话。”贝利萨说道，在跟班之中，他始终是最机灵的一个。

“可是我们该怎么办呢？”基尔加斯望着艾汀，红发少年大睁着一双茫然的眼睛，神智早已昏瞀，他口鼻里冒着鲜血，呼吸急促，这都是生命行将衰竭的征象。这群少年虽然无法无天惯了，但是毕竟谁的手上都没有沾过人命，更何况，神影岛和中央教廷驻跸的卡提斯神陨地一样，是神明的国土，不属于任何世俗君主的管辖之内，在这里闹出丑闻，等同于将自己家族的把柄亲手交到六神教会手中，而在身为王子的基尔加斯而言，甚至会影响阿尔斯特王室和教会之间的关系。

“他……偷了您的东西，然后我们追了出去……”贝利萨说着，咽了一口唾沫，停顿了一下。

“说下去。”基尔加斯示意。

“他跑得太急了，自己跌下了楼梯。”

“说得对，事实就是这样的。”基尔加斯一面擦拭着手上的鲜血，一面用阴沉的眼神扫视着屋子里的几名呆若木鸡的少年，“记得叮嘱一下大家，当修士们查问起来的时候，一定要遵守六神的训谕，好好地说出事实。”

说着，基尔加斯蹲下身，掀开了盖在艾汀脸上的，蘸着血浆的红发，他随手在少年脸上捏了两下，对跟班们说：“这小子到处乱翻，弄脏了我的屋子，你们来收拾干净吧。”他扭过头，朝着贝利萨说道：“你来搭把手，跟我把他弄到楼梯那里去。”

那个时代的建筑物大多有着高爽的天井，层高往往能够达到4、5米。那种现在已经不再时兴的、宽阔而宏伟的楼梯，在那时的教堂或是贵人府邸中随处可见。贝利萨和基尔加斯气喘吁吁地站在我们前文中提到过的那道楼梯的上面，望着脚下漫长的36级石阶。基尔加斯抬起脚，在艾汀的背上重重地踹了一下，红发少年随即像跌进深渊的石块那样，沿着磴级滚落下去。当他终于撞在地面上的一刻，肢体轻轻弹动了一下，便彻底陷入了墓石一般的沉寂中。

——————

①寇伯：日耳曼传说中，帮忙做家务的矮小精灵。

②瓷牌：指门牙。

③古代欧洲似乎有此传统，巴尔扎克的小说中提到过。

④罗兰、图尔平：中世纪武功诗《罗兰之歌》中的角色，两人都英勇阵亡了。


	29. Chapter 29

在备修生寄宿的斗室里，十几名精通医道的修道士围着艾汀，呶呶不休地交谈着。值周修士驱赶着走廊里的学生，喧哗声逐渐远去，四下里又重新变得寂静。这时候，天色已然大亮，朝晖映在屋里，和修士们手中摇曳的烛火交错在一起，在艾汀的脸上投下一道半明半暗的、惨淡的光，少年那俊俏可爱的脸庞变了形，一半的脸上布满淤痕，另一半的脸颊则肿胀得像个畸形的怪物。阿斯卡涅站在书桌边上，双臂僵直，拳头紧握，盯着眼前可怕的景象，他的头脑发僵，心脏跳得仿佛快要爆炸一样。

一名修士查看着艾汀身上的青肿伤痕，说：“他这些伤绝不会是自己弄出来的。”

“最糟糕的是头部的裂伤，这个年纪的孩子，骨头娇嫩得很，这里不尽快愈合的话，一定会生骨疽。”另一名修士叹了口气，接口道。

修士们说定每天来诊察两次，他们交谈着，互相递了个眼风，离开了屋子。阿斯卡涅走过去，坐在艾汀身边，竖起耳朵谛听着走廊中的谈话。

“肋骨断了六根，其中一根恐怕伤到了脾脏，头上的伤势更加恶劣。医学已经对这个孩子束手无策了，只有魔法能够拯救他。”这名修士说着，懊丧地住了口，他没有提到的是，魔法师都居住在卡提斯的中央教廷，只有神巫才能支派他们。现在日夜兼程赶过去求救，大概能够来得及，但是那群倨傲的法师们向来只听从圣座的调遣，绝不可能为了这点小事踏上神影岛。

“可怜的孩子，他活不过五天了，也许甚至撑不到后天早上。”

“难道我们要置之不理吗？”一位血气方刚的修士愤恨的嚷道。

“治疗也只是让这孩子白白遭罪而已。”

“这件事情应该上报给院长祭司，这毫无疑问是一场谋杀。”

情形之惨，令人唏嘘。最终，他们达成了共识。

值周修士和这几名心地仁善的医生在早上九点以前赶到了副院长那里，向他说明了事由，描述了受害者遭受的种种虐打，并希望将情况呈报给院长。而在这之前，副院长刚刚接待了基尔加斯，听他讲述了那个破绽百出的故事。对于事实，副院长当然心知肚明，但是为了一名来路不明的备修生去开罪阿尔斯特王室显然不太划算，更何况，这番顺水人情更可能在将来成为他关键的政治筹码。于是，当安杰洛祭司听说艾汀死期不远的时候，不由得松了一口气，他决定将这桩事情草草掩埋掉，等到死无对证之后，再上报给院长。

就在安杰洛祭司心怀鬼胎，暗地里盘算着如何草菅人命的当儿，艾汀受着亮光的刺激，再加上恶斗中的警惕仍未散尽，渐渐恢复了意识。他觉得全身火辣辣地、像要爆开一般地肿痛，脑袋里更是晕晕沉沉、头痛欲裂。

他看到阿斯卡涅神思不属地坐在他的床边，于是便伸出手去，覆在了朋友的手掌上，艾汀用和前一天晚上一般无二的友善眼神瞧望着阿斯卡涅，青肿的脸上努力挤出了一点笑容。艾汀笃定自己不会死在这里，对于让朋友遭受这场虚惊，他感到有些过意不去。

在他床边的墙缝中，塞着一枚金色的神巫就任纪念币，抵达神影岛的第一晚，他在逗弄壁虱的时候顺手藏好了这枚硬币。在2000年前，神巫就任纪念币并不像我们这个时代一样能够作为收藏品流通，俯拾皆是。那时候，每位神巫加冕时，都会铸造12枚神巫就任纪念币，分为金银两种。六名白袍祭司，每位各持一枚银币，神巫本人则拥有六枚金币，这些硬币是其持有者的权力象征。

艾汀手中的纪念币，是克拉丽丝在他离开路西斯以前交给他的，为了以防不测，神巫甚至安排了几名心腹常驻在加拉德的港口，瞭望着神影岛的方向，随时待命，凭着那枚金币，艾汀可以调动教会的所有资源。然而，一旦动用了这枚纪念币，路西斯王储和母亲的赌局就将算作他自行认输，但是，比起一时胜负，显然还是保命更加重要些。艾汀暗自露出了一抹苦笑，想不到自己刚来三天，就要打道回府了，失去了权势荫庇的日子比想象中艰辛得多。

阿斯卡涅凝注地望着自己的朋友，心乱如麻，思绪翻涌。这一天恰逢天气温煦，秋日里虽然万木萧疏，空气却很澄澈，走廊里静悄悄的，弥漫着一股肃穆的气氛。红发少年身上的伤口都被裹扎了起来，从头到脚，到处都敷着滚热的芥子膏药，房间里破例生了火炉，浓烈的草药气息飘荡在空气中。艾汀肿胀的脸庞笼罩在阳光里，他轻声对阿斯卡涅说道：“别怕，我死不了。平白叫人揍了一顿，要是不报复回去就去见六神的话，我可不会甘心的。”

听着艾汀的声音，金发少年的眼中溢出了泪水，大颗的泪珠顺着他的脸颊淌到下巴颏儿上，在阳光底下晶莹发亮，阿斯卡涅抬起手，用袖子擦去眼泪，他点了点头，神情坚毅地望着艾汀，说道：“我不会让你死的！”

说完这句话，阿斯卡涅用双手温柔地捧住艾汀的脸庞，轻声念起了咒语，随着少年诗句一般的吟咏声，晶莹、明亮的蓝色光芒从他的双手之间绽放开，星星点点的光晕抚慰着艾汀头部的创伤，令人头晕目眩的剧痛平息了、苏解了，取而代之的，是一种令人心旷神怡的温暖。艾汀惊奇地望着阿斯卡涅，在这个时期，路西斯王子那前无古人的魔法天赋尚未显出端倪，他对于这种玄妙的玩意感到非常好奇。以前在阿卡迪亚宫，艾汀曾经在克拉丽丝的引荐下结识了几位法师，他们在印索穆尼亚耽留了两年，作为老师，向艾汀传授过各类魔法以及炼金术的知识和原理。对于这些深奥的学问，王子殿下总是能够迅速地理解，他触类旁通、闻一知十，偶尔有些别出心裁的想法，总叫老师赞叹不已，故而，当法师们最终看到天选之王没有显现出任何魔法天赋时，无不扼腕痛惜。

艾汀目不转睛的盯着阿斯卡涅施展治疗法术，绚烂的光晕在他的手掌周围流转，悦耳的吟唱浑然不似尘世的声响，而是展示着来自天国的神秘妙韵，虽然这种治愈一般伤病的魔法并不同于神巫所施行的那类驱逐黑暗毒素的法术，但却仍然挑起了艾汀的兴趣。阿斯卡涅在治愈了他脑袋上那道致命的伤口之后，又对他被断骨刺伤的内脏进行了简单的处理。

在做完这一切后，金发少年的额头上已然渗出了冷汗，他脸色苍白，面容憔悴，神情中却饱含如释重负的喜悦。他看着艾汀肿胀的额头，轻轻拂开了上面的汗珠，落下了圣洁的一吻，少年笑着说道：“放心地睡吧，一切都会好的。”

刚刚这番令人震惊的发见彻底扫荡了艾汀的困惫，正在恢复生机的躯体渐渐积蓄了气力，他握住阿斯卡涅的手腕，激动地说：“六神在上，你是个法师！”

“是的，我是。”金发少年承认道，他眼睛里盈着泪水，流露着深切的愧疚，“很抱歉我没有早些告诉你。如果我今天一早就为你治愈了伤病，你就不会落到这个境地。可是我胆怯了，那时我不够信任你，于是神明便要我付出了代价。你昨晚受到责罚是为了庇护我，而我的迟疑险些害了你的性命，我有责任救活你！”

看着纯洁的人为了臆想出来的罪过而忏悔，艾汀感到无比难受，他迸着全身的力量撑起身子来，把阿斯卡涅拥抱了一下。

“我怎么会怪罪你呢？你救了我的命。”

更重要的是，你救了我的自由——艾汀私忖道，只要一想到要回到阿卡迪亚，在父母的监视下规规矩矩地度日，艾汀就感到颓丧不已，虽然他的聪明颖悟远超同龄人，但是年幼的孩子眼界尚且狭窄，他们惯爱放大自己的那点微不足道的苦恼。那时的艾汀认真地以为，绳趋尺步的生活非得把他逼疯了不可。况且，他并不认为自己的伤势应该归咎于阿斯卡涅。在这场无妄之灾里面，路西斯王储的自大恐怕要付主要责任。他没有认真酌量过自己的处境，仍然逞着性子，按照以往一贯的路子好斗逞勇、胡作非为。他误判形势，没有及时察觉到基尔加斯的疯狂，而是倚仗经验揆情度理，以为所有受过宫廷教育的人至少都应该具备完美的理性，于是，他因为以己度人的幼稚错误而吃了大亏。

阿斯卡涅轻抚着艾汀的后背，回应着少年的感激。为了避免引起怀疑，他并没有完全治愈艾汀的伤势，而只是对几处致命伤做了简单的处理，所以红发少年现在仍然是个重伤号。阿斯卡涅扶着艾汀，让他躺回床上，他目光中隐藏着小心翼翼的希冀与恳求，问：“所以你原谅我了是吗？我们仍然是朋友，对吗？”

红发少年冲他微笑着，伸出手去，接住一颗滴落的泪珠，他把那颗泪水送到唇边，虔诚地吞咽下去，艾汀蔼然一笑，含着对天使一样的敬意，这样回答了阿斯卡涅：“我分担了你愧疚的眼泪，如果你再继续这样自责，会让我也跟着痛苦的。而且，我完全能够理解你的顾虑。在伊奥斯大陆，神巫家族一向保持着矜贵的地位，然而，你却被关进了修道院，遭受着虐待，做着最为低微的工作。教会虽然不能处决一位弗勒雷，但也并没有打算让你享受应得的待遇。在这里，严峻的生活用各种名目繁多的琐细痛苦消磨人的生机，恐怕教廷是想把你无声无息地掩埋在宗教的坟墓里，这是一种慢性谋杀。如果我是你，我也会格外谨言慎行，虽然魔法师在教会的地位崇高，但是对于你而言，魔法天赋非但不是救命的浮木，反而是一张催命符。”

“是的。”听到艾汀揣透了自己的心思，阿斯卡涅露出了一个凄凉的笑容，“这种资质会要了我的命。如果它被人知晓，大概不出三天，我就会被暗中处理掉。”

“所以我向你发誓，我会为你保守秘密，直到你能够夺回属于自己的地位的那一天。请你安心吧，我的友谊向来禁得住最严峻的考验。”艾汀握着朋友的手掌，郑重地许下了承诺。


	30. Chapter 30

修士们第二次出诊的时候，看到了悬于生死之间的少年奇迹般地恢复了生机，挣脱了死神的掌控，不禁对此大感惊奇，当他们轮番诊察了一通，对于眼前的事实确信无疑之后，不禁跪在了病人床头高悬着的六芒星之下，泪流满面地称颂着神明慈悲的意志。艾汀和阿斯卡涅不动声色地相视微笑着，只有他们知道这所谓的“神迹”背后的秘密。

饶是如此，由于多处骨折，艾汀仍然在床上躺了将近两个半月。整整七十多天，阿斯卡涅寸步不离地看护着他，本来以艾汀的伤势，修道院中也应该特地派人护理，既然伤者的室友自愿承担这个苦差事，修道士们也乐意成全。

多亏了阿斯卡涅尽心尽力，一丝不苟地执行着医生们的嘱托，艾汀才很快进入了康复期，在彻底恢复活力之后，他甚至比受伤之前还胖了一些。在步入少年阶段之后久已消褪的婴儿肥，又再次回到了路西斯王子的脸上。在这个时期上，艾汀俨然已经是个英俊少年了，他有一头浓密的红色卷发，棕黄色的饱满皮肤焕发着青春的光泽，整个面貌有种无以名之的桀骜的神态。他的五官与神巫极为肖似，然而继承自父亲的刚强线条掺和在那独属于特涅布莱人的优美之中，这两种完全相悖的特质在他的面貌中碰撞、调和，激发出一种充满矛盾的魅力。他眼神明亮、狡黠，嘴巴生得很动人，即使是不笑的时候，看上去也带着三分快活的神采。和阿斯卡涅那种完全可以绘入宗教画中的秀丽淡雅、出尘绝俗的美貌不同，艾汀的气质完全是世俗的、富于感性的，也正因为如此，后者显得更易亲近。

当初他在补赎礼上的一番胡闹已然为他吸引了几位不知名的仰慕者。修道院对修士们以及注定要成为修士的备修生们管教极严，恪守清规的习惯把一切个性都约束了，然而人的天性偶尔也会报复一下，两个月前的那场骚乱挑动了那些野性未泯的孩子们的神经，他们对于这位胆敢公然质疑师长、挑衅权贵的新同学很好奇，在艾汀养病的两个月之中，不断有学生打着探病或者送课本、代传教义等等冠冕堂皇的名号前来和伤员搭话。就此，一来二去，虽然卧病在床，路西斯王子却凭借与生俱来的风采纠集了一群拥趸者，形成了属于自己的帮口。

同时，艾汀也注意到，学生们对于阿斯卡涅总是不理不睬，或是抱着些隐约的敌意。每当他有访客的时候，金发少年总是借故躲出去，即使有时和别的孩子撞见了，互相之间也是冷冷淡淡的。

“有什么办法呢？”有一次，在被艾汀询问到缘由时，阿斯卡涅苦笑着说道，“这些同窗们即使地位微寒，大多也身家清白，他们都是要投身宗教的人，又有谁愿意冒着教廷的忌讳，和我做朋友呢？”

除了身份的差异，阿斯卡涅自身的性格恐怕也是促成他窘迫处境的情由之一。他的天分很高，各门功课成绩极好，在入世之初，阿斯卡涅曾经幼稚地相信着只要自己用功不辍，便能靠勤奋挣得友谊和认可。然而，很快他就意识到，自己刻苦求来的学问在世人眼里不啻于滔天大罪，教课的祭司们认为这位异端的后裔居心叵测，因为他的优秀而心存戒惧；而弗勒雷家族骨血里的那种冷淡与狷介，时不时地让他无意中流露出拒人于千里之外的气息，在人类身上，党同伐异是一种发乎天性的本能，孩子们也不能免俗，同窗们对于这位格格不入的学生敬而远之，甚至于对他冷嘲热讽。当阿斯卡涅开始有意弥补的时候，他已经在修道院中树敌无数了，高傲者因为他的罪人身份而鄙夷他；叛逆者因为他的逆来顺受而厌恶他；卑劣者因为他的才华而嫉妒他；怯懦者则因为趋利避害的本能而冷落他，到头来，不计较任何利害而愿意和他倾心相交的，只有初来乍到的艾汀。阿斯卡涅小心翼翼地呵护着这份来之不易的温暖，同时，他久已习惯了形单影只、遭人嫉恨，这种生活酿成了一种凄惶悲观的心境，在他看来，随着艾汀涉世渐深，他一定会离他而去，阿斯卡涅满怀恐惧，战战兢兢地等待着这一天的来临。

艾汀养足了精神，告别了饭来张口、凡事有人伺候的懒散假期。对于之前那桩“意外”，他再也没有提起过，既然受害人三缄其口，这件事情也就此不了了之。修院长在路西斯王子彻底脱离危险之后才得知了消息，白发老人借故支开了阿斯卡涅，诚惶诚恐地来到了病榻前，他擦着冷汗，翻来覆去地忏悔着自己的罪孽，反倒是艾汀，这位至高无上的神巫陛下的独生子，微笑着把他安慰了一通。这位修院长出身于小贵族家庭，凭着学问与德行，才在几年前的宗教改革之中，被克拉丽丝擢升到了现今的位置上，而在神影岛，无论是副院长还是执事修士，甚至是学监，都是背景深厚，大有来头的，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆早已看出这位老人信仰虔诚、学识渊博，作为政治上的盟友却忠诚有余，魄力不足，他理解修院长的处境，无意给本已焦头烂额的老人增加额外的烦恼。

在复学之后，艾汀的肆意妄为看似有所收敛，实际上，他却是学得更为狡猾了。他不再在课堂上公然顶撞教师，反而表现得极为出色，对于执教祭司们各种刁钻的提问，向来对答如流，知识的精度、深度和广度无不令教师和同窗啧啧称奇，于是，几年以来，头一遭有人超越了阿斯卡涅，夺走了第一名的花冠，如果不是因为艾汀之前的行径着实令人厌恶，教师们早就把他拥抱一番了。他在人前克制、内敛、规行矩步，那举手投足的功架，眼神顾盼的模样，简直像个看破红尘的小圣人一样，然而，这一切都只是装装样子而已，他的这套虚伪做派可谓大获成功，修士们逐渐对于这个祸害放松了警惕，寄读生们也以为他挨过一次教训，而变得乖巧了。

事实上，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆只是在深刻地自我检讨了一番以后，将他那些叛逆的行径搬到了台面下边。

执教修士们大多受教程度很高，奉教虔诚，可是胸襟狭窄，他们往往恪守清规戒律，从没有过半点怀疑，而这种盲目的严厉也浸染到了他们的教学之中。他们所教的知识大都是死板的、僵化的、不近人情的，他们与世俗不相往来，除了理想中的那个一切都井然有序的完满天堂之外，不知道还有别的世界，即使知道，也并不认为那与他们有什么相干。虽然教会中也颇有些圣职者为救渡世间的苦难奉献了一切，然而随着六神教廷在伊奥斯东大陆的影响力日趋壮大，越来越多的教士开始醉心于纯粹的形而上学，转而对于现实不理不睬。其实这不难理解，任何文明的产物，无论是宗教也好，政治理想也罢，在诞生之初，都曾举步维艰，它们靠着哺育民众，灌注信仰，再从民众中汲取力量而赖以生存，而当这些曾经的被放逐者、曾经的反叛者，或者曾经的受迫害者，不再面临存亡危机，甚至逐渐掌握了权柄之后，所有的弊端便都会显现出来。即使再完满的构想，由人类执行出来，都难免会变了味儿，历史从来都是这么循环往复的一套，古往今来，概莫如是。欲望的胃囊昨天是饿，今天是饱，明天就是撑，而那些出身贵族之家的执教修士们虽然熬过了苦修，但却大多从来不曾知道为了一块面包而奔波劳碌的生活，换句话说，现实不曾照进过他们的眼睛。这班人正是处于一种酒足饭饱之后头脑萎靡、打着瞌睡，恹恹无神的状态，他们把自己那套避世的学说看得格外圣洁、崇高而纯粹，而事实上，在他们的身上，并谈不到什么真正的信仰，一切都是虚伪的，一切都不过是一种自我满足的文字游戏。不信的话，请您尽管去看，那些影响了人类历史的伟大神学家，无论是圣奥古斯丁，还是圣哲罗姆，无不是立足现实，而瞻望着理想国的，可见在那些真正的虔信者而言，对于尘世的照观并不会损害修行，反而对于心灵世界大有裨益。

对于执教修士们洋洋自得的那一套，年少的艾汀尚且没有看得很透，但却依稀觉得那些知识就如同无根的花朵，看似美丽，却是空泛而轻浮的。他认为人世需要更为脚踏实地的学问，他也乐于将自己的见闻分享给他的同窗，一开始，这个自生自发的小会议只有两个参与者——阿斯卡涅和被艾汀临时抓来凑数的小费里克斯，到后来，越来越多的学生放弃了熄灯前那一个小时的游戏时间，来到了圣尼古拉室。这当然是违反规定的，《仪程》中明确地写着“legere velscibere non adiscerit sine expressa superioris lecentia①”——如无许可，不得读写。为了防止异端学说迷惑人心，修道院中只允许教授被公认为“正确”的知识，尤其是这些学生中将来必定会有人成为祭司，担任一方主教，成为民众的德育师，教会的训谕至少应该是口径一致的。那时候，在圣职者之间逐渐产生了这么一个倾向：思考和质疑是不受到鼓励的，皈依和顺从就是一切。火神教如是，六神教虽然并不那么严格，但也不能免俗，克拉丽丝用铁血手腕确立的Unam Ecclesiam②原则虽然成功阻止了教会的分裂，却也注定会催生这样的副产物。然而，少年人的眼中尚且没有看到这许多迂曲的沟壑，对于久已不接触人世的孩子，那些沾满了尘世烟火气的杂闻太可贵了，艾汀善于把知识融汇到生动的讲述中，一个个短小精干的故事毫不枯燥，又能使人窥一斑而知全豹，获益匪浅。

同时，沉迷于教职的路西斯王储也没有忘记恶作剧的爱好，他的那些徒子徒孙们大多学会了那套关于壁虱的把戏。于是备修生房里的虱子、臭虫和百足虫们纷纷搬了家，对于这场强制迁徙，那些小生物们恐怕不会有什么意见，毕竟寄读生身上血气旺盛，油水也足。有一天，在饭厅里，基尔加斯一边挠着被臭虫咬出来的肿包，一边向跟班抱怨着房间里的害虫猖獗，艾汀忍耐再三，终于憋不住，笑了出来，他揶揄道：“得了吧，慷慨点！谁家里还没几个专吃白食的穷亲戚？”

直到红发少年扬长而去，基尔加斯才咂摸出了这句俏皮话里的讽示，想要发作，却为时已晚。自那次马失前蹄之后，艾汀变得愈发狡诈，他像条滑不留手的泥鳅一样，让人全然拿捏不住。

——————

①这句拉丁文来源于本笃派修道院会规。

②Unam Ecclesiam：拉丁文，一个教会。


	31. Chapter 31

自从知悉了阿斯卡涅的魔法天赋之后，艾汀就好像找到了什么新鲜的玩意儿一般，整日缠着金发少年要他耍一些小把戏给自己解闷儿。阿斯卡涅虽然资质过人，但究竟没有系统地研习过这门技艺，只是在整理图书馆的时候，草草翻阅了一些魔法书，零零散散地自学了一鳞半爪的粗浅知识。对于发见了这块良才美玉，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆内心很是得意，他把自己所知道的魔法以及炼金术的原理倾囊相授，并且很高兴这些知识终于有了用武之地，艾汀甚至想过，也许冥冥之中自有天意，他所掌握的那些对于自己一无所用的东西或许就是为了此刻预备的。每天晚上熄灯以后，便是两位少年研究法术的时间，阿斯卡涅继承了弗勒雷家族在这些玄妙事物方面的领悟力，很快，他就熟练地掌握了各种魔法阵的用法，艾汀这位老师倾尽所学，再没什么可以传授的了。

当阿斯卡涅能够熟练地使用元素魔法之后，艾汀立刻想到了这种法术的妙用，他决定让自己的学生付一点学费了。

修道院中的食物一如既往地粗陋，修士们和备修生们全年食素，逢到四旬斋、节前斋之类的节日还要整日断食，直到晚间才能吃上一两口硬面包和清水煮出来的蔬菜。过往，艾汀在阿卡迪亚宫一向锦衣玉食，早就习惯了吃好的喝好的，受过调教的胃囊再也受不了这种被严厉克扣的饮食。在神影岛住了一年之后，路西斯王储只觉得自己为了一只烤鹌鹑，恐怕什么作奸犯科的下贱事也干得出来。他不止一次在夜里梦见那些往昔被自己弃若敝履地糟掉的宫廷盛筵，穿着华丽号衣的仆役们往来穿梭，把一道道精烹细作的佳肴端上席面，时鲜的瓜果、刚刚捕捞上来的牡蛎、包着肉馅的肥美烤鹅、煮得恰到好处的奶汁鲈鱼、甜腻的杏仁膏和无花果馅饼，每每当他要敞开肚子大快朵颐的时候，梦里便会有各种事情来搅扰，最终，一直到晓祷的钟声敲响，梦境中的路西斯王子也没能吃上一口。得不到满足的嗜欲让艾汀悒郁寡欢，日渐消瘦，那段时间，每当艾汀起床之后，他的枕头上总会留下一片水痕，心思细腻的阿斯卡涅察觉了异状，便以为那是思乡所致，或者是红发少年怀着什么秘不示人的苦闷，以至于夜夜缩在被子里哭泣。直到终于有一天，他强打着精神守夜，想要一探究竟。

夤夜时分，月亮洒下的银辉在地板上、墙壁上摇曳浮动，在万籁俱寂之中，突然响起了一种细微莫辨得的声音，像是吸鼻子，又像是陨泣，间或还掺杂着一两句低语。金发少年抬起身子，赤脚下了地，一块地板响了一下，却并没有惊动对面床上的室友。借着月光，阿斯卡涅看到艾汀睡得沉沉的，嘴唇不时地翕动着，他低下身子，凑到红发少年的脸前，他们离得那样近，呼吸声和心跳声都交融到了一起，他听到了艾汀梦中的呓语——：“烟熏格尔拉腿肉。”仔细看的话便会发现，红发少年那噙着痴騃笑容的嘴边，正有一道晶莹的口水直直地淌落下来。

第二天早上，艾汀伸着懒腰，惋惜着昨天夜里又没能在梦中一饱口福。这时，阿斯卡涅端着清水走进了房间，艾汀打量着室友眼睛底下两个硕大的青黑眼圈，接过润湿的布巾，一边胡乱抹拭着眼眵，一边问道：“你昨夜没睡好？是有什么烦恼吗？”

“没有，我很好。”阿斯卡涅的脸上挂着一如既往的优雅微笑。

艾汀狐疑地把他打量了一番，不无担忧地叮嘱道：“如果你有什么难处一定要告诉我，自己发愁可解决不了问题，这种时候就要依靠朋友嘛！”说着，他还做出一副心雄气壮的架势，拍了拍胸膛。

这时候，如果各位看客细心观察的话，便会发现，金发少年脸上那副天使一样的微笑已经快要挂不住了。

于是，在修道院度过了一年半以后，艾汀决定，再也不要去忍受那种斯巴达式的清汤淡饭了，他要给自己打打牙祭。

一天夜里，艾汀细数着钟声，当他听到修士们巡查房间的脚步声在走廊尽头消失以后，便提着脚尖下了地，他摇醒了沉睡的阿斯卡涅，对他做了个噤声的手势，示意他跟上来。两名少年从窗户跳出去，轻手轻脚地来到了修道院的围墙边上。

参天古木的阴影遮没了他们的行迹，艾汀翻开一片灌木，转过头对阿斯卡涅轻声说道：“过来搭把手。”艾汀正撑在地上，竭尽全力地推动着一块花岗岩石砖，那块石头足有两尺宽，周围砌墙的泥灰完全被凿掉了，艾汀显是已经为他今晚的计划准备多时了。到目前为止，阿斯卡涅并不知道室友的意图，但是柔弱的少年却很讲义气，他跪在地上，两人一起将那块厚重的石砖推了开去，灌木后面露出了一个洞，不大不小刚好足够少年人通过。不过一刹那功夫，他们就到了围墙的外边。

阿斯卡涅对于修道院外面迂回曲折的山路不太熟悉，艾汀牵起他的手穿过了陡峭的坡道，不消多时，他们就走到了神影岛的浅滩，也就是一年半以前路西斯王子登岛的地方。

荒凉的浅滩地势平坦，布满沙石，月色下的希吉拉海发出寂寥的涛声，远处的海面上透出几块疏疏落落的白色礁石，浪涛撞击在岩壑上，瓦解成点点泡沫。在修道院闭锁的四堵墙里，吹不进一丝外界自由的风。艾汀受着这久违的自然美景的感动，耸着鼻子，嗅着周遭飘溢的海水气息，突然发出了一声欢快的怪叫，他把哔叽袍子随便一抛，穿着衬衫和长裤，迫不及待地一头扎进了浅海，像只野兽似的在那打滚。阿斯卡涅尽管也受着壮阔幽深的夜景的感染，但却比艾汀要含蓄得多，他拣了一块平坦的石头坐下来，望着对岸的灯火，笑看着朋友在海水中胡闹。

玩耍了一会儿之后，艾汀一边拧干衬衫上的水，一边说道：“好了，该干正事了。”他把室友招呼过去，指着一片海水，清了清嗓子，一本正经地说道：“阿斯卡涅，试一试你的雷电系魔法吧，你能精准地控制范围和强度吗？”

然而，金发少年早已看穿了朋友的企图，他抱着手臂，微笑着说道：“等我实验完雷电魔法，你是不是还要让我测试一下火焰系魔法，看看能不能把你的海鲜烤得鲜嫩多汁、恰到好处？”

看着阿斯卡涅脸上的那副完美无暇的微笑，艾汀莫名其妙地觉得脊背一阵发冷，他尴尬地挠了挠鼻头，答道：“Intelli genti pauca.（对聪明人不必细说）”随后，红发少年拿出讨好谄媚的嘴脸，紧紧地拖抱着朋友的胳膊，那副软磨硬泡、纠缠不休的样子，叫人全然看不出路西斯王室应有的傲骨。

“不行。”阿斯卡涅斩钉截铁地拒绝了他，“对着海面施放雷电，少说也要殃及周围十米的生物，你至多吃掉一两条鱼，其余的动物却要跟着陪葬。这些卑微的生灵遭受这番祸害，不过是为了满足你的口腹之欲，不必要的杀戮是最深重的罪孽，这种事我不愿意干。”

艾汀知道，他的这位朋友看似性子柔和，其实却是最为倔强的，断语既出，向来绝不收回。红发少年颓丧地坐在砂石地里，自嗟自怜了一番，随后又窜了起来。他折了根树枝，当做鱼叉，在海水里站了一夜，也只捕捉到一只贫瘠的光斑鱼，“看来我应该立下一条家训，将钓鱼作为切拉姆的家学。世事难测，希望我的子孙们一朝遭难时，不会沦落到只能啃草根的境地。”艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆暗自思忖道。

由于阿斯卡涅控火不够纯熟，半条鱼被烧焦了，泛着苦涩的味道。然而，这条味道寡淡的烤鱼在艾汀看来，却一点也不比吕居吕斯①的奢华席面寒酸，他蹲在地上，呼呼地吹着气，三两口就吞掉了半条。这时，他才想起自己的朋友，艾汀嘴里塞满了烤鱼，鼓着腮帮子，把插在树枝上的半条鱼递给了阿斯卡涅。金发少年看到朋友那忍痛割爱的眷恋神情，忍不住笑了出来。

自此以后，两名少年时不时地举办这样的深夜筵席，艾汀亲手捉来鱼虾，阿斯卡涅负责把它们烤熟。在这期间，红发少年捉鱼的功夫从来没有进步过，他收获欠丰，每次也只刚好够两人糊口，一向自以为无所不能的路西斯王子不得不承认，他确实缺乏做渔夫的天分。然而，这种只得其所需的状况却叫阿斯卡涅觉得良心安稳，他总是一边慰勉沮丧的友人，一边耐心地操控着火焰，刚刚捕捞上来的鲜活海味带着一股天然的甘甜，稍微烘烤一番就令人食指大动。

在清苦的修院生活中，只有圣尼古拉室的两个孩子愈加容光焕发，艾汀照例学着阿斯卡涅的模样，装得像个一板一眼的小圣人，执教祭司和学生们纷纷把这两名少年那饱满的油光错当成了虔诚心灵所迸发出来的圣洁光晕。

————————

①吕居吕斯：古罗马将军，以挥霍奢侈闻名。


	32. Chapter 32

虽则艾汀装相的本事十分了得，但也并非没有露出马脚的时候，被压制的本性偶尔总要出来松一下筋骨，惹一番骚乱。

修道院中，每逢周五，饮食总是格外简陋，原本还能有块奶酪调味的水煮菜，也只撒些海盐就端上了桌，这个时候，同席的寄读生盘子里的熏鱼或是香肠就显得格外诱人，光是闻着，就叫人垂涎三尺。对于那些叫备修生们馋涎欲滴的粗糙荤食，吃惯了上等饭菜的寄读生自然毫不动心，每顿饭过后，总要有一些鱼和肉剩下来，这时，有的贪嘴的孩子，就会借着收拾餐具的当儿，拣着别人留下的残羹冷炙，大饱一番口福。并不是他们格外地没有骨气，各位看客请试想一下，这些孩子们坐在同一张桌子上吃饭，寄读生饭食的丰盛映照出了备修生们的寒酸，这种强烈的对比，昭示着这群不幸的孩子被家庭遗弃的事实。他们从小到大只看见苦修、饥寒和终年不断的劳作，哪怕为了感受一刻的幸福，他们任何手段也使得，这时候，那些香肠和熏鱼的分量已经超越了单纯的口腹享受，它们代表着被隔绝了的俗世生活，那些与他们终生无缘的幸福在眼前晃来晃去，孩子们越是想着它，越觉得它有无穷的吸引力。

在教育上来说，总是衣食足而知荣辱，但看那些做出卓越贡献的神学家，大都出身名门望族，自小锦衣玉食，受过良好的教育，他们既享受过俗世的极乐，又能无挂无碍地抛开它；而至于那些自小被关在修道院里的苦修者呢？虽然我们不能一概而论，但是多数人的出路无非两类：一种是维持着一副死气沉沉的虔敬脸孔，把一切他们自幼便被强行剥夺了的肉体和精神的享受视作滔天的罪衍，唾弃一切生活的意趣，苛待自己的肉身，一心以为这样便能换来一张来自天堂的兑票，这难道不是一种被神化了的利己主义吗？这类严肃刻板的假虔诚在民间大行其道，害人不浅；另一种则是一朝得势，便急不可待地要补偿自己早年受到的亏欠，贪嘴、贪色、贪财、贪权，染上了俗世的种种恶习，追逐欲望的嘴脸丑陋已极，而这些恶癖也因为曾经的可望而不可即，从而变得来势汹汹，极为猛烈。到头来，一个教士也不比一名强盗更像个道德家，奈何这种人往往还格外善于钻谋，僭占了崇高的教职，披着一张圣洁的皮硬充民众的德育师，实际上内里什么也不信。

想想看吧，这些孩子看着同龄人享受着的种种欢乐，心存渴望，却得不到满足。无法餍足的饥渴损害人的气节，让健全的灵魂变得残疾，常常致使人低三下四，乃至卑贱，初看上去，人们可能要对这些被修道院的模具压制出来的成品抱以鄙夷；然而一旦了解了那些积年累月压抑着的苦痛，恐怕但凡有丁点同情心的人，都不会自命超然地妄下评断。

在备修生里有个名叫蒂爱纳的孩子，长着一张圆圆胖胖的脸蛋，是一名路西斯乡下贵族的私生子，年仅五岁的男孩被送到修道院中，自此告别了尘世生活。这个孩子格外贪嘴，即使是寡淡无味的圣餐饼也能在嘴里嚼上半天，然后洋洋自得地宣称“圣餐饼原来是甜味的。”，当他说出这个新奇的发见时，脸上飘飘然的天真神色让一般年长的备修生们哭笑不得。因为贪嘴，他对寄读生盘子里的佳肴格外羡慕，孩子们能从目光中读出这种欲望，他因而也成了那帮少年贵族们绝佳的戏弄对象。每逢吃饭，总有几个寄读生围着他问“你盘子里是什么？”，待看到蒂爱纳的伙食只有面包和青菜之后，又继续追问“你为什么不吃肉呢？”，胖乎乎的孩子心里感到难堪，支支吾吾地又说不出什么，只能闷头狼吞虎咽着自己粗陋的饭菜，偶尔他想反驳几句的时候，又因为钝口拙舌，说出来的话笨拙可笑，而引来了其他人变本加厉的嘲弄。

有一次正值封斋，一个学生看蒂爱纳对于自己盘子里的熏鱼眼馋，便存心戏弄。他用叉子挑起那块鱼肉，递到蒂爱纳眼前，假惺惺地要他吃。天真的孩子以为他出自善心，便伸手去拿，不料对方手腕一翻，那块熏鱼就落在了地上。寄读生们哄堂大笑，另一个孩子甚至站起身来，在那块熏鱼上碾了一脚，说道：“这个才配你胃口。”蒂爱纳的自尊心被刺伤了，他低着头，双目赤红，眼里泛着泪水，手里偷偷握着一把餐刀，显然是要上去拼命。

就在这时，坐在旁边桌上的艾汀突然重重地捶了下桌面，扑了上去，把一整盘残羹冷炙都扣在了那名出言不逊的学生脸上，如同一点火星把亢旱已久的平原烧了起来一样，这一下引起了大混战。寄读生和备修生之间充满着敌意，艾汀这一年多潜移默化的影响点燃了备修生们的野性，孩子们七嘴八舌地叫嚷着各种浑话，擂着桌子助威，狂热的情绪扩张开去，大家都受到了感染，不停地有新人加入战局，寄读生和备修生像野兽一样搅作一团，互相推搡厮打。

青春期的孩子受着体内化学元素的影响，打架的时候往往比成人更加冲动激烈，那是自己做不得主的，他们不知道自己要什么，只知道打倒对方，互相之间也没有致人死地的恶意，但是愤激的热流却席卷着他们的头脑。艾汀打架的本领十分高明，不一会儿，他已经撂倒了七、八个对手，对于这场争斗，他始终抱着玩笑的心理，并没有十分当真，一名寄读生把他拦腰抱住，想要按倒他，他却搂着人家的肩膀，调笑说：“虽然你邀舞的方式有些拙劣，倒也胜在热情。可要跳场布朗尔舞吗？小妞儿。”

混战之中不乏些人想要趁着乱局一解往日的宿怨，正当艾汀和借机前来报仇雪恨的基尔加斯缠斗的时候，一名寄读生抡着椅子朝他的背后砸了下去。

但是这番偷袭却没能得逞，一名意想不到的对手阻挠了企图。阿斯卡涅一向不喜欢喧闹的场面和暴烈的举动，从这番乱斗伊始，他便忧心忡忡地躲在一旁，把一些好逞勇的幼童拉回餐桌，避免他们被踩踏或打伤。在愤怒的洪流和如醉若狂的浪潮中，阿斯卡涅始终冷静自持，他对于眼前骚乱的暴戾有一种出自本能的排斥，伤害别人在他看来，比自己挨打还叫人厌恶。他不会打架，对于一切侵害从不出手自卫，但却不能坐视自己的朋友遭遇危险。当看到有人偷袭艾汀时，他的身体先于大脑动了起来，阿斯卡涅抓起水罐，向偷袭者掷了过去。叫他为了自己去和别人争斗，他会先羞愧脸红，但是一朝为了朋友战斗的时候，他却比任何人都勇猛。自此，一向柔弱温和、规行矩步的金发少年也被这股暴戾的热流裹挟了进去。

最终，当这场骚乱被平息的时候，各人的身上脸上都带着些伤，借机寻衅的基尔加斯则被艾汀和阿斯卡涅打折了手臂和锁骨。所有参与斗殴的孩子都受到了不同程度的惩罚，而伤人最重的圣尼古拉室的两名少年则被罚了半个月的禁闭。

禁闭室位于修道院的地下，是一个四四方方的石头匣子，之所以叫它匣子，是因为它实在称不上是一个房间，五尺见方的石洞让人既不能躺下，也不能站立，只能蜷缩着坐在里面。匣子里放着个带盖的木桶，充作厕所，天井处开了个采光孔，兼做照明和通风。地上的麦秆早已发霉生虫，空气中弥漫着秽浊的臭气。

在这个专埋活人的棺椁里关了五天之后，艾汀锲而不舍的努力终于见到了成效，他凿开了墙上的石灰，在自己和阿斯卡涅的牢房之间打穿了一个小孔。

“阿斯卡涅。”在负责看守禁闭室的修士开始打盹以后，艾汀轻声呼唤着自己的朋友。对于把金发少年卷入这场争端，艾汀有些过意不去，他知道朋友一向厌恶暴力，他惴惴不安地想到，在打架的时候，阿斯卡涅大概是受着一腔热血支配，头脑糊涂了，一遭冷静下来，一定会后悔自己的行为。他想到了一年多以来，自己给室友带来的诸多麻烦，即使阿斯卡涅今后对自己这个灾祸的源泉冷淡疏远，恐怕他也没什么可抱怨的。毕竟就连他的亲生父母都受不了他。

“我在。”朋友很快回应了艾汀的呼唤。

“抱歉！又让你受我牵连了！”一向伶牙俐齿的红发少年此刻却有些支支吾吾地，他惯爱强词夺理，还不怎么适应如此谦恭地承认错误、祈求原谅。

“你为什么要道歉呢？你又没做错什么。”

“我知道你一向讨厌参与这种事，你从不打架，从不与人争斗，可是我却总是把你拽到这种境地里来。”

阿斯卡涅静默了几分钟，说道：“我虽然厌恶暴力，但是我更厌恶坐视朋友受伤。要是我一事不做地隔岸观火，那么，虽然我守住了清规，却会丧失自己的良知。”

金发少年的回答让艾汀的心弦跟着松了下来，想起鏖战结束之后，彼此那张鼻青脸肿，看不出本相的脸，两个孩子禁不住一齐笑了出来。他们轮流讲着、听着，低声谈论着那些各自的趣事，忘记了环境的芜秽凄苦，心中只剩下了欢畅甜美的感觉。

两个孩子交换着喃喃喁语，背靠着禁闭室冰冷的石墙，却仿佛感受到了朋友身上的温暖的热度。


	33. Chapter 33

自从那回阿斯卡涅首次明目张胆地犯禁之后，两个孩子的距离变得更近了。尽管他们的性格截然相反，但正是这点差异让他们互相吸引。艾汀的健壮、乖张、胆大妄为、桀骜不驯让阿斯卡涅由衷羡慕，而后者的柔和、虔诚、彬彬有礼和细腻优雅也叫艾汀着实喜欢。阿斯卡涅受着艾汀独立不羁的性子的鼓动，内心中渐渐地也开始燃起了骚动的火苗。

之前的那场混战中，金发少年所表现出的仗义和英勇为他赢得了备修生们的尊重，原本，一个艾汀已经让人足够头疼了，现在，几乎半个备修生群体都被拉进了目无法纪的骚乱漩涡。犯禁的事情频频发生，恶作剧屡禁不止，有的时候，甚至要十几个学生一起罚跪，笞棍打坏了两条，禁闭室也不够用了。这个年龄的孩子大都藏着些疯狂的冲动，他们总渴望着遇到些什么危险，能够让自己勇往直前地去克服，用冒险行为挣得自己的名声。自那以后，一向再规矩不过的阿斯卡涅也开始三不五时地挑战一番权威，犯下些禁忌，这种令他心惊胆战的尝试自有一种快感，让人既害怕又高兴。

有一回，在两个孩子的深夜筵席之后，直到晓祷的钟声敲响（晓祷钟：一般指凌晨三点），艾汀仍然不为所动，当阿斯卡涅提醒他早课的时间已经过了的时候，他却仰躺在沙滩上，枕着一块石头，满不在乎地回答：“去他的早课！”

然而，一反常态的是，阿斯卡涅也没有再行劝说，而是傍着他的身子躺了下来，脸上挂着恬静的微笑，遥瞻着深邃的夜空，全没有动身的意思，仿佛要在那里躺上一整天似的。这次，轮到艾汀惊讶了，他坐起身来，凝视着朋友，他甚至伸出手去，捏了捏金发少年的脸颊，试了试对方的体温，脸上的神气宛如在怀疑自己的室友是不是被什么迷惑人心的魔物侵占了。

阿斯卡涅看着艾汀诧异的神色，不禁感到有趣，他笑着说道：“放心吧，我神智很正常。这里太舒服了，为了枯燥乏味的早课牺牲大自然的美景未免太不划算。”

说完这话，两个孩子一齐大笑了出来，他们亲热地互相挽着，在沙滩上奔逐起来，他们踩着海水，一个追、一个逃，往来驰骋。

“你说得对！我们不去了，让早课见鬼去吧！”艾汀大笑道。

这一下之后，他们再也不装什么虔敬圣徒的样子，而是痛痛快快地恢复了属于孩子的本来面目，但总体来讲，金发少年仍然维持着温柔恬淡的性子。

自从和艾汀混熟以后，阿斯卡涅逐渐变得坦率、开朗了，但是红发少年却随着交往的深入，从朋友的生活表象之下发现了一个晦暗不明的坑窟。无论是在上课中，抑或是在劳作的时间里，即使是在最为忙碌的时候，阿斯卡涅偶尔总会失踪几个小时，这种行为理应遭受申斥，但是令人费解的是，修士们都对他的旷职视而不见。在大多数的时间里，他表面上安静、顺从、自甘淡泊，奉教虔诚，可是在那毫无怨叹的外壳之下，艾汀却隐约察觉到了一股热流在激荡，阿斯卡涅对这一切讳莫如深，只有偶尔在陪着艾汀疯疯癫癫地胡闹时，才会无意中将他胸中郁积的情绪暴露出来。

有时，在月光清朗的夜晚，他们俩偷偷跑出修道院，孤零零地穿过崎岖的山路，阿斯卡涅对艾汀不理不睬，径自走在前面。他的步子很坚决，像在发泄着什么秘而不宣的情感一样，橐橐地踏着地面，恶狠狠地把石块踢来踢去。又有些时候，金发少年会扔下他的朋友，独自奔跑起来，他越跑越快，半道滑倒了，又抓着灌木爬起来，艾汀焦急地追着他，他却像一头受到惊吓的山羊一样，在一条条迂曲的小道上东奔西逃，偶尔他跑累了，一边张着嘴喘气，一边回头望着缀在身后的朋友。明亮的月光映照着他苍白的脸，艾汀看到一双陌生的眼睛钉在自己身上，湛蓝而清澈的瞳眸里闪烁着他从未见过的，顽强而严峻的目光，在这一刻，艾汀几乎要认不得自己的朋友了。还有些时候，两个孩子动了游戏的兴致，便会一起在海滩上追逐打闹，偶尔闹得凶了，阿斯卡涅会突然迸着一股他在日常生活里压抑着的暴戾之气，和艾汀翻滚在一起，连蹬带踹，相互厮打。过后平静下来，他又会一脸歉然地垂着眼泪，治愈朋友身上的淤青和擦伤。

此外，阿斯卡涅很热衷于学术，但是艾汀在细细的推敲之下，却觉得他对学问的狂热很像是要借此镇压一些苦闷。在人前，阿斯卡涅始终带着一副微笑的面具，他待人亲切得体，进退有度；只有在极少的时间里，他才会露出这副不为人知的面目，继而像个小孩子一样，不再遏制自己的郁愤和眼泪。这些情绪的爆发，时不时地要迸出些火花溅在艾汀的身上，随着时间的推移，这团疑云非但没有廓清，反而越加浓重了。

直到有一天，一场意外把这个迷雾萦回的坑窟照得通明雪亮，艾汀知道了阿斯卡涅的隐秘，金发少年反复咀嚼着长久的磨折所造成的巨创，这种痛苦的深重和惨烈令人不忍卒睹。

这件事发生在路西斯王储到达神影岛的第二年末，那年艾汀14岁，而他的朋友还未满16岁。

阿斯卡涅偶尔会在课堂上质疑教理，甚至公然与执教修士们展开辩论。如果我们记得的话，修道院中向来是不鼓励自由的学术气氛的，辩论和思考被视为有乖常理的行为而受到了责罚，当金发少年独自罚跪时，艾汀总会在半夜翻进圣堂，给朋友送去宵夜，有时是晚餐是偷藏的马铃薯和面包，大多数时间则是从寄读生那里敲诈来的荤菜。

一次，艾汀按照惯例摸黑潜进圣堂里去送饭，大厅里一片漆黑，万籁俱寂，阒无一人，本该跪在祭台前面的阿斯卡涅不知所踪，艾汀笔直地向祭坛走去，借着昏暗的月光，搜索着他的朋友，他轻声呼唤着金发少年的名字，却除了鸱鸮的夜啼之外，听不到任何动静。

到处都万籁俱寂，到处都阒无一人。

艾汀找遍了大厅，最终一无所获，阿斯卡涅去了哪儿呢？难道他是趁着无人看守，自作主张溜回宿舍了吗？圣堂里阴郁可怖的气氛让他打起了退堂鼓，但他却终究放心不下自己的朋友。也许是命中注定这一天不可能泰平无事，艾汀突然留意到，通往教堂地下室的门没有上锁，于是，他提着脚尖，小心翼翼地走了进去。

地下室里黑魆魆的，让人浑然辨不清这里是人世，还是鬼蜮横行的幽冥深渊，再往下几层，便是阴森森的地下墓穴，在这里，再勇敢的人也会觉得毛发直竖。艾汀摸索着，缓慢地前进，他穿过了走廊，最终在圣器室门口停了下来，大门是虚掩着的，里面隐约地透出光亮。

艾汀静悄悄地把木门打开了一条缝隙，眼前的景象让他登时偏体生寒，像中了美杜莎的诅咒一般愣在了原地。

借着昏黄的烛火，两具交缠的躯体呈现在了艾汀的眼前。安杰洛祭司肥胖臃肿的肉体压在阿斯卡涅身上，他喘着粗气，像条发情的野兽一样，在少年纤细的身体上蠕动。少年侧着脸，仰卧在圣器室阴冷潮湿的地面上，白得发亮的身躯在冰寒的空气中打着颤，随着老人笨重的撞击而耸动。除了偶尔发出一两声压抑的啜泣，阿斯卡涅几乎一声不吭，瘫软的肢体宛如一具灵魂已然离壳的死尸，只有他睁得大大的眼睛里还闪着幽光，直勾勾地望着前方，仿佛这具肉体中全部的生命力都集中在那里了。

在惊骇之际，艾汀不知不觉地松开了握住门钮的手，木门在安杰洛修士的背后静悄悄地打开了。伫立在走廊中的不速之客清清楚楚地暴露在了阿斯卡涅的目光里，少年发出了一声惊叫，拳打足踢地挣扎了起来，他又哭又叫，推搡着副院长肥胖的身躯。老人动了凶性，手也格外有劲，他按住阿斯卡涅，凶狠的挺动着腰胯，嘴里不三不四地说着些诟辱人的下流话，孩子仍旧在奋力撑拒，他见自己的抵抗完全没用，便对着副院长的手腕一阵乱咬。安杰洛愤怒极了，突然发作起来，把阿斯卡涅按在地上，狠狠地扇了一记耳光，正当他反过手来，还要再打第二下的当口，这场暴行却戛然而止了。

目睹着朋友被百般侮辱，艾汀只觉得自己的脑袋里乱哄哄的，愤怒的火焰焚烧了思想，狂乱的飓风横扫了理智，他只觉得自己的灵魂熔化在了一片灼热的岩浆里，他无法思考，只想让眼前这一切停下来。在这一刻，他又听到了那种似曾相识的，来自远古的声音的呼唤，在他生命诞生之初，这些声音便在他的耳边絮语，随着他心智的成长，这些嘈杂的声响逐渐被遗忘了、阻断了，沉进了灵魂巨川的裂隙之中。而这时，忽然之间，混乱的意念纷至沓来，他们像沙漠中的狂风一样在艾汀的脑海里吹啸，力量的熔流沸腾着飞涌出来，旧的生命解体了，一颗新的灵魂正在脱胎换骨。时间、空间，一切的界限都被推倒了，骚乱的力量弥漫在光明与黑暗之中，充塞于万有和虚无之间，艾汀用尽全力撑了过去，把这猎猎燃烧着的力量的火种紧握在了手里。

在一瞬之间，时间静止了。阿斯卡涅本来缩起了身子，绝望地等着遭受第二下殴打，然而预想中的重击却迟迟没有降临。他怯生生地睁开双眼，被眼前的景象惊呆了：安杰洛的手停在了半空中；老人脸上的汗珠好像冻住了一样，凝在那里，静止不动；空气里的尘埃也不再上下沉浮；耳畔更加听不见一点声响。延绵不绝的时间中断了，一切都仿佛沉睡在火山灰下面的庞贝城一样，凝固在了光阴的某一个断面上。


	34. Chapter 34

艾汀冲进屋里，他飞起一脚把副院长踹翻在祭器堆里，贵重的金银器和镶宝石的圣体匣散落一地，红发少年愤怒已极，脑子里一无所想，他喘着粗气，把安杰洛的脑袋朝着地上狠命地撞，又随手抓起一只烛台一下下地砸下去，就在这时，阿斯卡涅从背后扭住了他的胳膊。

朋友的体温终于让艾汀冷静了下来，理性又重新回到了他的头脑中，他想到了阿斯卡涅，比起惩罚那头披着人皮的畜生，显然照顾受害者才是此时更为迫切的需求。艾汀脱下了自己的外袍，把它罩在了金发少年的身上，他紧紧地搂着朋友冰冷、潮湿的身体，想要说些什么，但那些徒劳的安慰却搁浅在了喉咙里。对于个别堕落圣职者的败行，路西斯王子一向有所耳闻，但那些传闻几经演绎，往往已然变得离奇失实，由于缺少受害者的申诉和举证，他一直把这些传言当做愚夫愚妇们编造的天方夜谭，直到侵害落到了亲近的人头上，他才骤然察觉到自己一向以来的天真和无知。他在风气奢靡的俗世之中长大，并不觉得守节有什么必要，也不认为教士勾搭几个情投意合的相好算什么大不了的罪过，在他看来，两厢情愿的私相授受不过是一段风流韵事罢了，但是强迫他人就范却是不可饶恕的重罪。现在这桩恶行就发生在他的眼前，他知道在这其中，他和他的家族恐怕也要负上一份责任，他的世界颠倒了，思想也混乱了，一时间呆若泥塑木雕。

阿斯卡涅轻抚着艾汀的后背，发觉红发少年打着寒噤，抖得比他自己还厉害，他说道：“没关系，我都习惯了。只不过我谨小慎微地保守至今的秘密，终于还是叫你察觉了，我只怕你会因此看不起我。”

“我向你保证，今天晚上发生的事丝毫不会改变我对你的看法，如果我因为一个人受到了伤害而唾弃他的话，那么我岂不是连躺在地上的那头猪猡都不如了吗？”艾汀大声喊道，他缓缓地放开了拥抱，逐渐平静了下来。他用坚毅的目光望着阿斯卡涅，说：“你不该习惯这种事，任何人都不应该习惯这种事。我们必须要想个办法。”

“又有什么办法可想呢？”阿斯卡涅苦笑着，他的脸庞笼罩着殉道者的光芒，“即使不是我，也会是别人遭受这种凌辱。苦难落在我头上，总比落在那些脆弱的灵魂上要强一些。毕竟我不想再看见那些悲剧了。你知道先前躺在你现在所睡的那张床上的人，到哪里去了吗？”

艾汀摇了摇头。

阿斯卡涅挽着他的朋友，径自走到圣器室的角落里，两个孩子互相依偎着，坐了下来。金发少年打开的话头让艾汀想起了自己刚来神影岛时，卧床养伤的日子里的一件往事：有一天晚上，他在自己的床板上发现了一串数字，有的已经模糊不清，有的却像是近些年才刻上去的，他曾经问起过阿斯卡涅，然而室友却始终含糊其辞。

金发少年把脸庞埋在双手之间，静默了一晌儿之后，开口说道：“你睡的那张床铺，曾经属于一位名叫法朗斯的少年，他来自迦迪纳公国，是一户没落骑士家的幺子，他有七个兄弟，由于贫穷的家庭再也负担不起养育这么多孩子的开销，最终，他就被献给了修道院。法朗斯比我大六岁，一直像兄长一样照顾我，他比同龄的孩子高挑，脸孔生得很俊美，性格爽朗、为人正直，俨然是备修生里的孩子王。我三岁那年被送到神影岛，那时的副院长是一位亲切、可敬的老人，他从来未曾克扣过修院学校的用度，并且对于备修生和寄读生也一视同仁。

两年之后，副院长寿终正寝，安杰洛祭司被从阿尔斯特教区调任到了这里，从那之后不久，法朗斯开始变得不对劲了。有时，他往往莫名其妙地从人前隐没，在消失的几个小时里，他就像是被地狱藏匿了一般，谁也说不清他去了哪里。渐渐地，他开始变得不爱说话，经常躲着别人，忧郁的眼睛里时时射出冰冷阴沉的目光，在学生之中，我和他走得最近，他的样子让我有说不出的疑心。法朗斯不允许那些大孩子碰他，即使是我偶尔无意间接触到他，也会让他惊出一身冷汗，当时还是个幼童的我猜不出其中的蹊跷，只知道一味地担忧、焦急。有的时候，我看他不停地洗着手，直到快要把皮肉搓破了也不罢休；还有的时候，他会突然抓着我，苦恼、抑郁的双眼里闪烁着一种奇特的火光，我几度以为他要把心事倾泻出来，他却又抿了抿嘴唇，把话吞了回去。

终于，在我九岁那年，法朗斯发了疯，他从圣堂的钟楼上跳了下去，摔得粉身碎骨。当时他只有十五岁，我亲眼看见他俊美的脸庞在石头上砸得稀烂，一只碧蓝色的眼珠甚至滚落在了尘土里。他的骨头刺穿筋肉戳了出来，手脚拧成狰狞的形状。鲜血淌了一地，铺在他的身子下面，好像圣体节才会拿出来用的朱红色地毯。他是谁呢？他还是我所认识的法朗斯吗？我站在那里，看着他的血蔓延到我的脚下，周围充斥着恐怖的尖叫声，我晕了过去。后来，中央教廷派来了审查团，但是所谓的调查也不过是走走过场而已，宗教生活极其严峻，大部分修道院里，每隔几年总要疯掉、死掉几个人。对于法朗斯的死，最终以‘不堪苦修而精神失常’作结，但这件事情却在我心中留下了芥蒂。

直至法朗斯去世一年以后，我第一次被副院长叫去，那时，我才隐约省悟到法朗斯遭遇了什么。”

“不要再谈了！”艾汀的手掌用力地按住了阿斯卡涅的手，他皱紧了眉头，满脸通红地说道，“如果回忆起这些事情让你感到痛苦，你可以不用说出来。”

“不！必须要谈！”阿斯卡涅的语气带着前所未有的坚定，“我必须要把这件事情说清楚，你才能知道在圣衣的包裹下，罪恶和污秽到底掩藏得有多么深；你才能知道一旦你试图帮助我，你可能遭受到的报复将是多么的可怕！”

说着，阿斯卡涅反手握住了艾汀的手掌，他捏得很使劲，仿佛在从朋友灼热的体温中汲取力量一样，金发少年继续说道：“还记得你曾经问起过，你的床板上刻下的那些数字吗？那就是法朗斯受到侵害的次数，也许远远不止那些，大概是到了后来，他也放弃了计数。只有当我和曾经的他跌进同一个地狱的时候，我才真正体会到了他的痛苦。

第一次发生的时候，我刚满十岁，尚且不知道这些行为意味着什么，安杰洛说了些下贱的、侮辱人的话，我听不太懂，却无以名之地感到羞愧。那时候，我只一味地哭叫，觉得下面和肚子里火辣辣地，疼得要命，一切都很可怕。事后，我在病床上躺了将近半个月，天生的羞耻感像火焰一样焚烧着我的内心，我不敢叫修院的医生查看伤处，执事祭司怀疑我在偷懒，幸好那段时间的两位值周修士心地仁善，帮我请了假，安杰洛威胁我说如果我把这些泄露出去，他就会控告我引诱他。

我那时童稚无知，对于自己的处境还没有明晰的判断，不知道异端后裔的身份就是烙在我额上的火印，在这种事情三番五次地发生之后，我鼓起勇气，在忏悔室里把一切都告诉了修院长。那时的修院长还不是现在这位和蔼的老人，他是一名苛刻、严肃的修道士。他像头鹞鹰一样，用令人胆寒的眼光盯着我，抓着我的领子，把我拎到祭台前面，他勃然大怒，歇斯底里地吼着，叫我‘魔鬼生出来的小杂种’、‘妖言惑众的异端’，还有好些别的难听的话，我就不一一给你学了。”

说到这里，阿斯卡涅苦笑了一下，握着艾汀的手微微打着颤。

“他逼迫我承认自己在说谎，我把牙关咬得铁紧，就是不吐一言，我深知这是不公正的，幼小的心灵被激起了反抗心，无论被罚跪，还是被责打，我都未曾吐露过一句违心的言语。直到他们把我扔给了‘被辱蔑的对象’安杰洛祭司去管教，我不想说他是怎么让我屈服的，在一个月之后，我终于说出了那句他们想要听我说的话——‘六神在上，我控告自己的妄言之罪。’

在那之后，我养成了逆来顺受、战战兢兢的习惯，安杰洛的碰触每每让我不寒而栗，教师们非但不给我半点怜悯，反而以折磨我的心灵为乐。在这几年之中，我的灵魂时时遭受着蹂躏，只有向神明祈祷的时候，才能得到片刻的安宁，来抵御生活给我的千灾百难。

本来，像这种被压抑的愤懑免不了转变为仇恨，我低头顺脑地忍受着一切，内里却始终有一把野火在燃烧，有时我甚至憎恨神巫、憎恨六神、憎恨世间的一切，每到这种时候，我都恨不得死了的好。但是上天把你送了来，你善良、率真，就像一个不受尘世羁轭的精灵一样，把光明照进了这个污秽的渊薮。你把一颗健全的灵魂投进了我扭曲的心灵中，让我又能生活了。”

“不！我不是你想象中的那种完人。”艾汀一反常态，唐突地打断了阿斯卡涅的话。那些尚在淌血的巨创，历历在目的凄惨景象，以及那颗被埋葬在厚重的冰雪之下的纯真心灵，化作了漫天簌簌飘落的灾厄的余烬，终于压垮了路西斯王子的骄傲。他痛苦异常地望着阿斯卡涅，他想要说出自己的身份，想要坦白一切，却唯恐会受到朋友的厌憎，一向巧言善辩的舌头此刻却像打了结一样，说不出一句话来。在两年以前，阿斯卡涅暴露出他的魔法天赋的时候，他本来可以利用自己的特权，让阿斯卡涅以法师的身份被带回中央教廷，但是他却耽溺于和母亲的赌约之中，逞着小孩子的倔强，不愿意向神巫低头。当时的艾汀因为发现了阿斯卡涅这块瑰宝而沾沾自喜，现在想起来，他只觉得自己幼稚又可笑，他曾经觉得无比珍贵的“自由”也不过是愚蠢的任性罢了。


	35. Chapter 35

想到阿斯卡涅的遭遇，以及在他之前的，知名的以及不知名的那些受害者们的遭遇，艾汀简直气得发抖。静止的时间中寂静无声，从朋友的生命深处传来的痛苦的回响，如同浓雾一样困住了他，让他窒息。他再也不想什么赌约了，他现在只想让阿斯卡涅脱离这个人间地狱。

“听着，我并不是你想象中的那个天使。我对你的痛苦一无所知，但这并不能为我的罪孽开脱。”艾汀从干涸的喉咙中挤出话来，他忍着羞愧和恐惧，强迫自己说下去，“听我说，我一直隐瞒着一个秘密，而你比任何人都有权利知道它。我不值得被你信赖、被你喜爱，甚至没有资格被你饶赦，从今以后，你甚至有可能……”

这时，阿斯卡涅把一根手指放在了艾汀的嘴唇上，他用悲哀的目光望着他，说道：“请你不要说了，我有一种感觉，一旦你说出这个秘密，你就会离我而去，对吗？无论你是怎么看的，但是在我的人生当中，你的友谊是不可复得的宝物。”

说着，阿斯卡涅向周围环顾了一遭，又继续说：“显而易见的，你能够让时间停滞，这种法术我从没在哪本魔法书中见过，这是上古神明才有的力量。现在我知道了你有些事情瞒着我，可是那又如何呢？也许这种比喻有些不恰当，但是在我看来，你就像是普赛克的厄洛斯①，当我窥见你面貌的一刻，就是我们分别的时候。而我，我的愿望很简单，我只希望你留下来，艾汀，对我来讲，你所在的地方就有我的救赎，再难熬的苦难我也能够忍受下来。”

“可我只想要救你。”

“你也许可以救得了我，但是却会把另一个无辜的人推下地狱。”阿斯卡涅摇了摇头，凄然一笑，叹息道，“安杰洛的叔叔巴鲁赛特，是现任的六位白袍祭祀之一。安杰洛以前在阿尔斯特担任宗主教的时候，侵犯过当地一名大贵族的儿子，事情败露后，他才被贬谪到了神影岛。安杰洛曾经洋洋自得地炫耀过这些‘战绩’来儆示我，当受害者的家族位高权重的时候尚且如此，更何况是面对我这样一个微不足道的罪人后裔呢？他甚至很可能反过来说是我在引诱他。退一步讲，我知道你的身份也许并不像看起来那么简单，即使你能够把我从他的掌控之下解救出来，最终也不过是换了一个人遭罪罢了。”

说到这里，阿斯卡涅擦去眼泪，拍了拍艾汀的手背，他带着些无奈，也带着些释怀地笑着说：“好了，这是我平生第一次，也将是最后一次谈起这些不堪的往事，既然夏甲②在沙漠中哭嚎的时候，天使为她点出了一眼清泉，那么她就不应该再做个约伯③，四处去倾泻那些苦水，抱怨他的困厄。神明让我认识了你，可见祂们还是公平的。”

艾汀用心谛听着这些话，他情不自禁地拥抱了他的朋友，阿斯卡涅的倾诉让他分担了他的痛苦，字字啼血的言辞中，饱含着五年间日夜不断的祈祷和暗中流淌的眼泪，这些隐秘让他们的心灵第一次结合了起来。

同时，艾汀也在飞快地转动着头脑，他并不打算对这一切置若罔闻，把阿斯卡涅扔回那个魔窟中继续受苦。安杰洛只是个微不足道的小角色，事情的关键在于巴鲁赛特。

现今，教廷内部政治斗争的阵地已经起了变化，王权和教权的战争不会长此以往，随着神巫在东大陆上的活动以及路西斯宫廷的支持，世俗权贵开始陆续妥协。而在卡提斯，另一场战斗已然在冰层底下翻涌起阴沉的浪潮，六位白袍祭司、十二位宗主教，以及一百多位枢机主教，这些野心勃勃的人们在很久以前就已经开始了暗中角力。虽然神巫在教廷之中地位崇高，但是重大决策的执行和高级圣职的任命，仍然需要召开宗教会议，通过表决，多数同意才能颁布。几代以前的神巫提出了这套体系，但是直到这一代才真正得以完善和实行。从长远来讲，它避免了个人权力的无限扩张，降低了愚蠢的决策者所带来的风险和危害，同时，它也无疑束缚住了天才的手脚，让一些大胆的革新难以推行，只要这种体制存在，这种局面就会延续。

在教廷中，六位白袍祭司表面上团结一致，实际上则各有各的派别。巴鲁赛特出身于奥德凯普特家族治下的特伦斯王国，这个人权变多诈，在过去教会分裂时期，他是世俗派的中流砥柱，现在又不知用了什么手段，爬上了神巫党的大船，巴鲁赛特很有才能，尤其擅长用隐秘的手法捣鬼，唯一的弱点大概就是他这位愚蠢好色的侄子，但是安杰洛却终究是他唯一的继承人，甚至有人传说副院长实则是白袍祭司大人的私生子。路西斯王子身在神影岛，但是他却并非音信不通，外界的政局变幻仍然会通过每月一封的密信，由修院长转递给他。现在，迦迪纳公国的宗主教年事已高，教廷中正为了决定他的继任人而吵得不可开交，神巫争得了半数白袍祭司的支持，另外的三名白袍祭司中有两位属于和神巫不睦的派别，他们各自推选了自己的心腹，这两票自然无法指望，克拉丽丝正在想方设法买进巴鲁赛特的选票。对于宗主教继任者的选举，迦迪纳大公表现出了前所未有的热忱，他屡次派遣信使到卡提斯询问，实则是在试探神巫对于中央教廷的掌控力。迦迪纳大公的正妃同样来自于弗勒雷家，他一直在寻找一个机会，凿开属于克拉丽丝的嫡系势力的铜墙铁壁，以扶植他妻族的旁系在教廷中占据更多的席位，弗勒雷家虽然对外立场一致，内部也并非上下一心。也就是说，这一次的宗主教选举，神巫不止要赢得胜利，这场胜利还必须来得漂亮。卡提斯的黑烟④无疑会成为捷报上的污点，争取巴鲁赛特的支持已然迫在眉睫。

巴鲁赛特是一位老奸巨猾的对手，他一直在观望，他知道神巫必将会获得最终的胜利，但这却不妨碍他暂且闪烁其辞，以抬高自己的身价。再说，纵使得到了他的保证又如何呢？在政治上，口头承诺向来不能代表什么，巴鲁赛特的忠诚心更是指望不上，他很擅长那种从几个势不两立的派系中间渔利，临到头又翻脸不认人的政治扒窃伎俩。想要在这条狡猾鬣狗的脖颈上套上锁链，安杰洛倒是个可以利用的工具，更何况这也和艾汀的目的不谋而合。

迄今为止，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆从来不曾站上过政治的竞技场，他深知那是一片险恶莫测、荆棘丛生的莽原，但这名少年却具备一种天生的政治嗅觉，让他能够把时局看得无比透辟。既然决定要干，那么第一重要的是定出一个计划来。艾汀知道，对于安杰洛来讲，仅仅是“奸淫罪”，分量并不够重。更何况他奸淫的对象还是一个罪人的后嗣，虽然这位受害者也姓弗勒雷，但艾汀并不觉得这能唤起克拉丽丝血脉相连的亲情。换言之，他可以通过自己与神巫的关系，利用这件丑闻将安杰洛调职，以及把阿斯卡涅救出神影岛，但是在不损害克拉丽丝和巴鲁赛特的同盟关系的前提下，能做的也不过如此了。安杰洛会换个地方重整旗鼓，然后故态复萌，再去寻找他的下一个受害者，自己大费周章，最终不过是把饿狼从羊圈挪到了兔子窝而已。

艾汀几乎能够想象，如果他去向母亲纠缠不休，恳求她严惩安杰洛，那么他将会得到什么样的答复——

克拉丽丝大概会这样说：“怎么？先生，难道您对现在的决定不满意吗？”（为了表示神职身份与世俗身份的疏远，克拉丽丝素来将她的儿子称作先生）接下来，她会试图在语调中掺入些温柔的成分，但是收效却不会太好，这个女人一向具备尘世君主都难以企及的威严，“鲜血只能换来仇恨。作为民众的德育师，我们要做的是把刀剑收回刀鞘，而不是去更多地铸造它。”

换句话说，克拉丽丝不会允许一件微不足道的小事去破坏她费尽心机建立起的政治联盟，以及损害她千辛万苦树立起的威信。是的，对于大局而言，一名卑微的修道院学生遭遇到的侵害不过是件小事。世上没有，或者说很少有人，能够做一个尽善尽美的好人，同时，那种彻头彻尾的恶棍也同样罕见。克拉丽丝可能是结束俗世授职乱象的宗教改革家，可能是完善教会法令和圣职选举制度的政治家，可能是纵横于伊奥斯诸国使节之间的外交家，更可能是一个建立了无数收容所、孤儿院的慈善家，但是光明越是耀眼，它下面的阴翳也就越浓重，个人不乏贤能和热忱，然而整个集团却由于各方势力的冲突，而变得利欲熏心、丑陋不堪。为了获得做出以上种种举措的权力，神巫也付出了代价，她不得不姑息一些眼皮子底下的罪恶，有时甚至需要为它大开方便之门。

艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆自幼在路西斯宫廷之中长大，他无比地熟悉这些政治生活的沿革。他深知作为这件丑闻的另一个主角，阿斯卡涅的分量简直轻如鸿毛。在修道院中，家世最显赫的学生，当属阿方索·基尔加斯，他有十几种方法可以造成安杰洛侵犯阿方索的局面。只是如果把基尔加斯牵扯进去，固然能够让神巫抓到巴鲁赛特的把柄，但也同样会导致教廷欠下阿尔斯特王室的人情。基尔加斯家族虎视眈眈地盘踞在路西斯的西南方，历史中，两国之间一直不乏争战。显然，艾汀不应该把阿尔斯特栓进维系六神教会和路西斯王室的共同利益的绳索中去。

艾汀的目的很简单，他想要把安杰洛当作一块巨石，将他捆在巴鲁赛特脖子上，让他们深陷泥潭，再也不得翻身。同时，绳索的另一头，必须牢牢地握在神巫和路西斯王室的手中。在捅破安杰洛的罪行之前，他需要为这件丑闻找一个身份高贵的受害者，这个主角必须稳妥，他要像尼罗河水稳稳当当地把摩西的摇篮送到法老王的女儿面前一样，把那条牵系巴鲁赛特的绳子递到神巫的手心里。而至于这个人选，他想，“天选之王”的分量大概是足够重的。

——————

①普赛克和厄洛斯：普赛克，希腊神话传说中的绝色美女，为爱神厄洛斯所恋，但爱神禁止普赛克看他的真面目，一夜，普赛克趁爱神熟睡时，点了一支蜡烛偷看，厄洛斯惊醒，从此失踪。

②夏甲：典出《圣经》。亚伯拉罕的妻子撒拉不生育，使女夏甲同亚伯拉罕生了以实玛利。后女主人撒拉生了一子，便将夏甲母子逐出。母子俩在沙漠里将渴死时，夏甲大哭。于是一位天使显现，把他们领到了泉水边。

③约伯：典出《圣经》，约伯虔诚忍耐，为人行事正直，神试炼他，起初他耐得住苦难，后来，约伯于遭了财散、子亡、身体染病之时，曾向神抱一些不平而被神责备。

④黑烟：这个典故出自罗马教皇选举，如果没有达成多数一致，就会焚烧选票。由于选举进行时，梵蒂冈完全封闭，人们会通过观望其烟囱来判断情况。


	36. Chapter 36

对于吉鲁托修士而言，这一天可能是他平淡无奇的人生中最为波澜起伏的一日。吉鲁托在神影岛上负责看守圣堂，这个活儿他已经干了三十几年，这一天晚祷的钟声打过以后，他照例把圣堂上上下下巡查了一圈，按照执事祭司的吩咐，从九点到午夜之间，会有一名违反纪律的学生前来罚跪。本来作为圣堂的看守人，他是要全程监督学生捱完惩罚的，但是近两年来，隔三差五地总要有几个学生来受惩戒，要是每一个都一板一眼地钉着，哪怕是阿尔戈斯的眼睛也要吃不消。起初，吉鲁托还曾经严格地执行修院的章程，到了后来，他在将近六十岁的高龄上日渐感到精神不济，所谓的监视也就变成了走个过场。吉鲁托在前来领罚的孩子跪好后，语气严厉地告诫了他几句，就窝进了圣堂后面的小屋里，舒舒服服地去赶赴他和墨菲斯神的约会了，至于那名受罚的学生，六神保佑，愿他也能享受自己的安眠吧。

吉鲁托的眼皮大约闭了有三、四个小时左右，圣堂的钟楼突然响起了钟声，他脑子里迷迷蒙蒙地，以为那是报时的更漏，可是那声音绵延不休，始终响个不止。吉鲁托这才甩脱困意，睁开了眼睛，他披上哔叽袍，擎着烛台走出小屋，却在半途遇见了修院的敲钟人，那位年轻的修士显然也并没有忠于职守，他们尴尬而又狐疑地面面相觑。两位修士竖起耳朵仔细倾听，那钟声绝不同于一般的报时钟，绵长的一记响声过后，略微停顿片刻，紧接着又是三下短促的敲打，最后又是两声长音——这是修院发生紧急事故时，召集全体高级教士的信号。一老一少两位修士惊出了一声冷汗，他们唯恐这是哪个淘气学生的恶作剧，如果这几下警报把那些修院管理者们召了来，那么他们躲闲偷懒的事情岂不是就要败露在众目睽睽之下了？

警报敲了三遍，一切的声息都静了下来。

吉鲁托携着敲钟人，战战兢兢地跑进了圣堂。他看到那名先前受罚的孩子脸色煞白地瘫坐在礼拜堂的地上，他气喘吁吁地，一头金发散乱着，想必也是经历了一番奔波。吉鲁托不免大为光火，他质问道：“六神在上，我本着慈悲的心肠放松了对你的看管，瞧你干的好事！刚才那几下警钟是不是你搞的鬼？”

那孩子清秀的脸上还沾着汗珠，他一边喘着气，一边颤抖着手指，指向了祭坛上方的六神雕像。

深秋的月色透过玻璃窗的网状圆花饰，艰难地投射着斑驳陆离的幽光，周围一片朦胧凄黯，一切都若隐若现。借着这黯淡的微光，吉鲁托修士看到，六神雕像的眼中流淌着赭红色的眼泪，那泪水滴滴答答地落下来，坠到了祭台上的圣体盘中，又一路淌下祭坛的石阶，没入了通往地下室的门缝。

这一下可把两位修士吓得不轻，他们在胸前画了几个六芒星，口中连连念叨着祈祷文。

这个时候，那个学生仍在哆嗦不止，他结结巴巴地说道：“吉鲁托修士，承蒙您的照顾，我在您离去不久，也开始犯了困，就躲进了神工架子里，想要小睡片刻。就在刚才不久，我迷迷糊糊地醒来，听到水滴的声音，于是便起身查看，就看到了这幕景象。我吓得魂不附体，不知道眼前的事是六神显圣，还是魔鬼作怪，我不敢隐瞒，这才敲响了警钟。”

吉鲁托定了定神，说道：“孩子，你做得很对。只是你明明是来领罚的，却跑去躲懒，这恐怕会让你遭到更严重的惩处。”

“好修士，那我该怎么办呢？”吉鲁托一副道貌岸然的模样，他的说辞似乎唬住了这个心惊胆战的学生。少年一脸骇然的神色，哀求两位成年修士。

“倒也没什么，”吉鲁托安抚着学生，“你只消说你一直在这里低着头，闭眼祷告。冥想之间逐渐入了定，在那玄妙的世界中神游，对于这些事情一概不知就好了。”

发现神迹可是千载难逢的机遇，本来吉鲁托以为自己这辈子也不会有太大起色，没曾想到了晚年，却能给自己捞到这样一个便宜功劳，于是不禁起了贪念。眼前这个孩子早已吓得没了主意，他听着吉鲁托的话，连连点着头，仿佛只要能让他逃过责罚，什么谎也撒得。

吉鲁托把敲钟修士拉到一旁，商议了一番，两人决定瓜分这项功绩——圣堂看守人发现了神迹，打钟人敲响了警报；他们各自忠于职守，从没离开过自己的岗位。

几个人刚刚定下了计，几十位高级教士就陆续赶到了，他们看见圣堂里的景象，同样大为惊骇，在微光的映照下，仍能看清一张张苍白脸孔上的种种表情。吉鲁托走上去，如此这般地，把这一晚上的经历说得天花乱坠，将自己的功劳大肆吹嘘了一番。老院长的僧袍底下还穿着睡衣，他颤颤巍巍地在胸前划了个六芒星，吩咐吉鲁托点燃蜡烛台，凑近去瞻仰了圣体盘中的液体。

那液体带着淡淡的玫瑰香气，也隐隐飘着血腥，这群虔诚的信徒们毕竟谁也没有真正见过六神的血液，一霎间，都跪倒在了祭坛的前面。六神留下血泪，虽是神迹，却非吉兆，他们搜肠刮肚地想着，自己是不是有哪些行径触怒了天威，这一思量之下，纷纷吓得不浅。原先不以为意的亏心事，无论是贪嘴，还是妒忌，现在桩桩件件都成了滔天的罪恶，一时之间，这些教士们只觉得自己已经在被魔鬼往火狱里拖拽了。

老院长或许是平生恪守清规、良心安稳，极少有亏德行，他在念过一篇祷文之后，逐渐静下了神思，开始将面前的神迹细细地端详起来，他看到六神留下的血泪顺着祭坛蜿蜒而下，最终渗进了通往地下室的铁门。

那铁门关得密不透风，一群人废了好大力气才将它打开。地下室里黑魆魆的，到处都岑寂无声，一股潮湿的味道扑面而来，院长擎着烛台，叫来了两名奉教格外虔诚的年轻弟子，小心翼翼地沿着血泪的斑斑痕迹，步入了地下回廊。

行至走廊的深处，他们在圣器室的门前停下了步伐，痕迹到这里就中断了。

圣器室的大门从里面上了锁，仅从门缝底下透出一点光亮。两名年富力强的修士撞了几下，冲脱了门捎，眼前的一幕让修院长登时吓得魂飞魄散、面如土色。

自从先前撞破了阿斯卡涅的秘密以来，艾汀一直在思索一个方案，他想起了以前读过的杂闻野史上，贪得无厌的索尔海姆火神祭司伪造神迹的故事，于是计上心头。他和阿斯卡涅从圣器室里蒐罗了玫瑰油和松脂，把这些东西倒进洗礼用的银盆里慢慢地烤化，在朋友小心翼翼的操控着火焰的当儿，艾汀低头瞧见了躺在地上的安杰洛修士，当下决定让这头终日饱食的猪猡也来给六神献上一份孝敬。他操起一把小刀，割破了安杰洛的静脉，把他那混着油脂的鲜血融进了玫瑰油里，放血一直放到安杰洛脸色煞白，艾汀才叫阿斯卡涅帮这狗才治愈了身上的大小伤口。

起初，阿斯卡涅无论如何也不敢同意这个荒唐的计划，一来，他并不认为换个丑闻对象会对安杰洛造成什么影响；二来，他深恐如果院长和其他的高级教士们不能及时赶到，他的朋友将会遭受到安杰洛的侵害。艾汀仔细地分析了局势，说明了中央教廷的明争暗斗，借以证明现在正是收拾安杰洛的绝佳时机；并且又说，这个丑闻对象只需要身家清白即可，其他的倒是没什么，无论如何，他不想看到自己的朋友被安杰洛反诬。阿斯卡涅尽管比一般孩子颖慧，但却自幼生活在修道院中，不谙世事，路西斯王子搬弄着自己高妙的口才，娓娓动听的辩口利辞唬住了阿斯卡涅，他将信将疑地点了点头。为了打消金发少年的第二个顾虑，艾汀踢了安杰洛一脚，笑着打趣道：“刚才我们给这头猪足足放了二十盎司的血，你知道，没有旺盛的血气，男人的那玩意儿可逞不了威风，所以你大可以放心。如有万一的话，我会在他得逞以前，屙出一滩屎恶心他的，准保他今后只要一动兽欲，就要想起今天这股味道来。”

红发少年的调侃逗乐了阿斯卡涅，那张悒郁寡欢的秀丽面庞终于绽放出了一丝开朗的神色，他笑着嗔斥道：“你说的那种肮脏东西哪能是说来就来的？”

“说句实话吧，前天晚上我拿回来的梭子蟹其实是捡的。”

金发少年纳罕地看着自己的朋友，不知道他为什么突然提起这个了不相干的话题。

“就是说，我看见这只螃蟹的时候，它已经死了好一阵子了。”艾汀缩着脑袋，惴惴不安地说道，“幸好你只吃了一只螃蟹腿，我却大啖了一整只。这两天我的肠胃一直不怎么舒服，因为刚才的气氛一直不适合跑去如厕，我已经憋了好久了，就等着拿它孝敬副院长阁下呢。”在这当口，仿佛是为了印证艾汀的话似的，他的肚子里甚至真的发出了一阵响亮的肠鸣。

想起两天以前那只味道怪异的蟹腿，阿斯卡涅瞠目结舌地看着艾汀，只觉得自己胃里一阵翻涌。

随后，两个孩子按照计划，把礼拜堂装饰了一番，伪造了六神显圣的假象，接下来就剩下了两项工程，布置丑闻现场，以及想办法让停滞的时间重新转动起来。前者很简单，艾汀和阿斯卡涅互换了衣服，好在修院学校宽大的袍子只追求蔽体，向来不讲究什么量体裁衣，他穿着金发少年被撕破的衬衫，大喇喇地赤裸着下半身，冻得直打哆嗦。

艾汀坦坦荡荡地在阿斯卡涅面前转了个圈，问道：“你看还差什么吗？”，他毕竟只偷偷摸摸地在印索穆尼亚的市集上看过一些只花几枚铜板就可以大饱眼福的淫秽画片，实在称不上这方面的行家。

不同于两年前的孩童的身躯，现在的艾汀已经开始发育了，阿斯卡涅偏过头去，不敢直视朋友的裸体，他红着脸，有些难为情地嗫嚅道：“一般没有经验的人被施暴的话，通常会受点伤。”金发少年说着，递上了刚才勾兑出的那盘假血浆。

艾汀从善如流地照办了朋友的建议，他让阿斯卡涅绑住了他的双手，勒住了他的嘴巴。待金发少年忧心忡忡地离开后，艾汀锁上了门，自己往安杰洛臃肿的身子底下一钻，身上盖着副院长的肥肉，倒还算暖和，这样，一副完美的“强奸受害人”的样子也就差不多完成了。其余的细节方面，等安杰洛醒来以后，想必他自会帮忙。

而至于解除魔法，恐怕就没那么容易了。说实话，在今天以前，艾汀从来不知道自己还有这种说不清是魔法还是神迹的能力，虽则他当着阿斯卡涅表现得无比淡然，可是初时的愤怒过后，艾汀对着自己造成的怪异现象，内心里早就被吓呆了。


	37. Chapter 37

艾汀试着回想起不久前的感觉，他闭上双眼，倾听着自己的心脏整齐而规律的搏动，那声音渐渐和万物周而复始的嬗递融为了一体，他顺着生命的源流向深邃的意识渊底潜去。身边的世界慢慢地消逝，他看到一片烟波浩渺的水面在营营绕绕的幻景之中展布开去。那片水统御着万物，它绵延不绝，一切的光明和黑暗都从那里奔涌了出来，江声浩荡，联结着无穷无尽的岁月。来自远古的涛声，时而横暴作狼嗥，时而曼妙如清歌。他把自己的灵魂在这滔滔汩汩的长河之中直放出去，有些深沉而熟悉的声音从渊底浮起，他任凭力量的飓风将他吹着、卷着，在自身的意识解体之前，他伸出手去，抓住了它们。灵魂深处的咆哮静默了下去，化为无数光阴的碎片，诞生、死亡、希望、绝望、存在、虚无、轮回、毁灭，这些辽远的梦境在他眼前飞舞，他认不得它们，他却是它们的化身。天地间神秘莫测的意志在他的面前展露，刹那之间，一切都变得明白晓畅，他在那片深蓝色的幽光之中找到了自己的路径。

他跳出虚幻的境界，眼前照出了一片神韵葱茏的天地，他屏息凝神，等着那奋激的力量突围而出。

久已静止的时间，终于再次开始了缓慢而规律的波动。

地下室里静悄悄的，听不到外面的声响，除了一盏烛火之外，别无其他的光亮。

安杰洛从静止的时间中苏醒了过来，他耳朵里嗡嗡作响，头里晕沉沉地疼着，他隐约记得自己在房里喝了半瓶私藏的肉桂滋补酒，在酒精的刺激之下动了欲念，他听说阿斯卡涅今天晚上要受惩戒，于是便醉醺醺地来到了礼拜堂。虽然他曾经玩弄过不少精致漂亮的男孩，阿斯卡涅仍然是他最喜欢的一个，金发少年身段柔软、皮肤娇嫩，脸蛋更是万里挑一的秀雅，早先这个孩子还不听话，经过了自己的一番磋磨，也逐渐变得千依百顺起来。唯一不如意的，就是自打那个红毛的野小子来了以后，阿斯卡涅又被带坏了，他时不时的叛逆行径让安杰洛觉得，也许这个孩子又需要重新教育了。

他睁着一双惺忪的醉眼，看向被自己压在身子底下的人，没有找到那头熟悉的金发，却撞见了一双燃烧着怒火的、桀骜不驯的金棕色眼睛。红发少年的衬衫卷到了腰上，衣不蔽体地躺在地下，嘴巴被勒着，双手在胸膛前捆作一团。眼前的情景让安杰洛彻底怔住了，他记得自己将阿斯卡涅翻翻覆覆地玩弄了好几遍，正当他在兴头上的时候，那孩子突然莫名其妙地挣扎了起来，转眼之间，怎么会换了另一个男孩呢？可是一个醉鬼到底不敢太把自己的眼睛当真，他伸出手去，在少年半裸的身体上摸了一把，手心的温度和触感告诉他，这并不是幻觉。这一下可激怒了这个野孩子，他抬起腿，朝着安杰洛的肚子又踢又踹，然而受制于人的姿势似乎并不能叫他发挥平日万分之一的勇武，反击很快被镇压了下去。

安杰洛气喘吁吁的压制着艾汀的抵抗，脑子里至今理不出一个头绪来，少年仍然不肯罢休，迸着全身的力气，撑拒着，不让安杰洛靠近，被绑在一起的手指甚至在老人的脸上、脖子上抓出了一道道伤口。

副院长被激怒了，灯火映照着他阴沉的脸，蕴含着一股暴戾气息的眼睛直勾勾地在艾汀的身上搜索，他揪起红发少年那件破损的粗呢衬衫的领子，来来回回扇了他七、八记耳光，直到那孩子口鼻之间冒着鲜血，脸颊红肿起来，才罢了手。副院长平素受惯了别人的俯首帖耳、百般温顺，当下觉得还不够解恨，他扼住了少年的脖子，直到他的猎物逐渐放弃了挣扎，眼神中的鄙夷被恐惧取代，他才终于好整以暇地放松了桎梏。安杰洛早就看这个孩子不顺眼，仔细想来，他喝了酒，一时把艾汀错当成阿斯卡涅也不无可能，于是他便横下心，打算将错就错，先纵情享乐一番再说。

其实对于这名红发少年，安杰洛早就垂涎已久了，只是一则这个孩子性子太野，身材高挑，手脚也健壮，副院长实在不知道他会在床上惹出什么祸来；二则是，比起这样无法无天的野种，他更偏爱阿斯卡涅那样娇柔温顺的。但是现在，命运的偶然可一不可再，既然上天把机会送到了面前，安杰洛自然乐得顺乎天理。

老人低下身去，在少年的脸颊和嘴唇上用力地吮吻着，他红通通的鼻头长满了酒刺，一双虚肿的眼睛露出歹毒的光芒，安杰洛的生活毫无节制，他狂嫖滥饮，胖得不成样子，一身肥肉在少年的身上挤来挤去，恶臭的气息扑面而来，这一切都让艾汀作呕，他忍着呕吐的冲动，祈祷着阿斯卡涅搬来的救兵速速赶到。安杰洛品鉴过不少翩翩美少年，自诩为个中好手，但是像这样狡猾如狐，凶猛如虎，并且还疏懒邋遢得像条野狗一样的类型，却是头一回上手，和阿斯卡涅的白皙柔嫩截然不同，红发少年的皮肤色泽健康，手感致密，初具雏形的肌肉线条分明，让这位年过半百的老人爱不释手。安杰洛或许是有意要羞辱艾汀，他像抚弄少女的乳房那样，揉搓着少年的胸膛，手掌下面柔韧的肌肉触感唤起了安杰洛丑陋的兽欲，他低下头，粗暴地吸吮、啃咬着少年的脖颈和胸口，仔细地舔遍了他的身子，玩了好一晌儿，才把孩子的双腿分开，架在了自己梨形的臃肿腰胯的两侧。让副院长纳闷的是，尽管他内心饥渴如焚，一向精力充沛的性器却不听使唤，那条长在前面的丑陋尾巴软绵绵地耷拉着，来回磨蹭着少年的会阴，想要找回昂扬的雄风。艾汀觉得这种事情一点也不舒服，他实在想不明白，没什么那些淫秽画片里面，被压在下面的那些男男女女总能露出销魂荡魄的陶醉表情，就在他觉得自己终于忍不住要吐出来的时候，圣器室的大门被撞开了。

修院长带着两名年轻修士，脸色煞白地站在门口，一瞬间，老人只觉得天旋地转，一切都完了。神巫出于信任，将自己的独养儿子托付给他看顾管教，可是路西斯的王子却在他的眼皮子底下遭受了暴行。安杰洛惊慌失措地站起身来，仿佛大梦初醒一般，再卑劣的人也有他的羞恶之心，他忙不迭地遮掩着自己的下体，想要做出解释。他并不怕这件事影响到前程，毕竟他还没赶得及真正干出些什么，况且他并不认为这么个臭水沟里捡来的，没名没姓的野孩子能对自己造成什么威胁。就在他开口说话之前，一向温和怯懦的老院长却像发了疯一样，劈手夺过年轻修士手里的烛台，朝着安杰洛的头上狠狠地砸了下去。

安杰洛被吓懵了，好一阵子说不出话来。修院长吩咐两位年轻修士把副院长捆了起来，他今天破题儿头一遭显出了如此严厉得可怕的气势。这两名弟子血气方刚、嫉恶如仇，他们平素极为虔诚，早就对荒淫无耻的安杰洛存着厌恶，此时下手也格外狠，直把副院长牢牢地捆缚起来，肉裥勒得青紫才罢休。

此时，艾汀发挥着自己招摇撞骗的本领，抽抽噎噎地，打着哆嗦用宽大的衬衫遮盖着自己的身体，毕竟，谢天谢地，这场戏没有做足全套，让人看出蹊跷可就前功尽弃了。修院长眼瞅着慌了，他手足无措地把自己的长袍披在少年抽搐不已的肩膀上，帮他解开了束缚，老人犹豫着，不知道自己该不该碰触这个看起来刚刚遭受了摧折的孩子。

艾汀装腔作势地抽泣一会儿，因为地下室格外寒冷，他早就冻出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，那一番痉挛颤抖演起来简直易如反掌。随后，他像溺水的人抓住了救命的浮木一般，惊慌失措地扑到了老院长的怀里，老人用温暖的大掌抚摸着孩子的头发，安慰道：“别怕，孩子，有我在这儿呢。”

静默了半晌，红发少年才闷声说道：“我想洗澡。”——安杰洛的口水弄了他一身，再加上他的肠胃极不舒服，说实话，再晚一会儿，他真怕自己会当场呕吐出来。

待安顿好受害的少年，再把安杰洛关押起来之后，老院长精疲力竭地倒在了椅子上。吉鲁托修士信誓旦旦地保证圣堂里一直有人看守，而罚跪的阿斯卡涅也坚称，尽管他一直闭目冥想，却也没有听到什么不寻常的动静，那么想必安杰洛是趁着吉鲁托四处巡查的时候，把艾汀拐进圣器室的，那里与世隔绝，无论是喊叫声，还是厮打声，都传不出去。上上下下算起来，这场暴行至少持续了三、四个小时，在这段时间之内发生的事情，老人简直不敢去想象。金殿玉阶之下出生的天选之王居然遭遇了这种最为恶劣的羞辱和蹂躏，难怪六神要降下凶兆。事情已然不可挽回，修院长叹了口气，连夜修书，将事实原原本本地禀告给了神巫，并附上了深刻的悔罪。

就在修院长度过这六神无主的一夜的时候，艾汀洗了个舒舒服服的热水澡，裹着质地柔软的毛毯，被安置在了修道院招待教会委员的单人房里。他装着一副可怜巴巴的样子，非说自己孤身一人不敢入睡，一定要室友陪着才能安寝，那两位目睹了事情经过的年轻修士无比同情这个倒霉的孩子，很快就把金发少年带了来。

待到只剩下他们俩的时候，阿斯卡涅攥住了艾汀的手臂，急切地问：“告诉我，你真的没事吗？”

路西斯王子演戏的瘾头还没有过足，他垂下眼睑，一言不发，一动不动，好像一尊雕像。

金发少年握住室友胳膊的双手攥得更紧了，他骨寒毛竖，眼神中渗出了滔天的恐惧，直到艾汀绷不住劲，终于大笑了出来。

阿斯卡涅松了口气，颤抖着搂住他的朋友，泪水夺眶欲出。

红发少年轻抚着他的背脊，温柔地宽慰道：“阿斯卡涅，一切都过去了。”

听到这句话，阿斯卡涅伏在艾汀的肩头放声大哭了起来，往昔的无限辛酸、万般磨折，一起涌上心田，化作苦汁一滴一滴地流淌出来，浸润了艾汀的衣衫。

两周以后，卡提斯的中央教廷派了宗教裁判官前来，押走了安杰洛。直至此时，安杰洛仍然坚称自己是无辜的，然而他以往的斑斑劣迹，使得他的说辞显得格外站不住脚。十几名裁判官，无一不脸色阴沉、表情严厉，当他们扒下了罪人的锦绣华服，给他套上卑贱者的暗黄色袍子的时候，安杰洛才明白，卡提斯这次是动了真格了。

在身负枷锁，被从修院中带出去的时候，安杰洛一路上呶呶不休、惊恐不已。这个时候天色尚早，正赶上备修生们清扫宿舍的时候，一个脸上挂着快活神色的红发少年把遭了秧的副院长指给其他人看，他打了个呼哨，示意押解罪人的裁判官们躲开。少年从窗口消失了片刻，等他回来时，手里拎着一只木桶。孩子们左顾右盼，现出恶作剧的兴奋神色，随后，一桶黄灿灿的倾盆大雨从天而降，向安杰洛的头上洒去。那液体浑浊秽臭，还羼杂着些粘稠的沉淀物。

艾汀一面接过别人递过来的擦手巾，一面嚷道：“尊敬的安杰洛祭司，感谢您对我们的照顾！我知道您对男人肠子里的玩意儿情有独钟，所以特地来成全您的渴望。刚刚您品尝到的是，阿尔斯特王国第十六顺位继承人——高贵的阿方索·基尔加斯殿下屁股里的味道，希望这道别具一格的珍馐能够配您胃口！”

说着，红发少年用戏子谢幕一般的夸张姿势，不失优雅风韵地行了一礼。

至于被淋了一身粪尿的安杰洛，刚要破口大骂，就呛进了几口人肥，闹得狼狈不堪，又惹来了少年们的一顿七嘴八舌的嘲弄和哄笑。

为了保住自己和路西斯王室的脸面，教廷下了严厉的封口令，这件丑闻最终被秘密处理了。在修院长向克拉丽丝递交报告书的时候，还附上了天选之王的一封密信，神巫当然知道自己的儿子没有被祸害，但这却并不妨碍她借题发挥，大大地敲了一笔竹杠。

为保住侄子的性命，巴鲁赛特从此对神巫和路西斯王室言听计从，原先克拉丽丝还只是有些怀疑，现在她几乎确信这位所谓的“侄子”，其实应该是巴鲁赛特的私生子。安杰洛受到了无限期软禁，他在宗教裁判所简陋的牢房里度日如年，却始终不曾知道，命运是如何让他卑劣肮脏的图谋化为泡影的。


	38. Chapter 38

在安杰洛被关入牢狱之后，卡提斯派来了新的副院长，这位新来的管理人虽然冷峻、严格，不苟言笑，但却是位难得的清廉的修士。和安杰洛到任时，装了几船的华服美饰以及各类价值不菲的奢侈品的排场不同，新的副院长到任时，只提着一个小小的包裹，这就是他全部的财产了。

艾汀和阿斯卡涅继续在神影岛接受他们的教育。路西斯的王子很有耐性地忍受着这种幽闭的生活，这是从未有过的，挚友心灵中的柔和与刚强使艾汀看到了与自己一向所崇拜的飓风一般的行动力迥然相反的力量。艾汀的精神是自由的、热情的，在他尚没有察觉的地方，还有一些反抗成见的狂傲在那里蠢动，他是属于行动的，对于一切必须要做的事情，他不问是非、不择手段，从不犹疑；而阿斯卡涅却用一种无所不包的宽容和兼收并蓄的智慧观照着这个世界，他的天性不像艾汀那么顽强，他的思考多于行动，一旦看到事情的反面，就常常裹足不前。两位朋友虽然心心相印，却常常由于截然相反的性子而产生细小的摩擦，然而争执过后，又各自后悔，继而怀着温柔而不安的心情竭力补救。在修道院狭小的斗室中，两颗心灵互相辉映、交织、濡染，不知不觉间，将彼此性格中的傲慢和怯懦剃净了，艾汀已经习惯于用阿斯卡涅那样广大无边的宽恕和同情去包容万物，而阿斯卡涅也渐渐抛弃了以往莫衷一是的态度，学会了用艾汀那样敏锐的决断力去行动。

艾汀本来计划在自己结束修业时，将朋友带出这个阴郁的宗教世界。纵然不能在教廷中恢复阿斯卡涅的地位，他也可以为朋友改名换姓，在路西斯宫廷中为他谋求一官半职。对于挚友的聪慧、善良和坚毅，艾汀一直看在眼里，他相信，假以时日，阿斯卡涅一定会成为自己统治路西斯之时的强大助力。

然而，在那场风波的一年之后，星之病席卷了伊奥斯东大陆，这场灾厄改变了两名少年的命运轨迹。

在对安杰洛的秘密审判中，被开除了教籍的前任副修院长反复地提到过阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷的名字，这位久已被遗忘的异端后裔唤起了神巫的注意，她暗中调查了这名和自己的儿子过从密切的少年，最终发现了阿斯卡涅隐瞒多年的秘密。

星之病爆发以后，人类在死骇的侵袭之下节节败退，本来就数量稀少的魔法师变得更加弥足珍贵，在这种情况下，继续囿于宗教见解方面的争执显得尤为不智，更何况，这场教派之争早在百年以前就已经盖棺定论了。克拉丽丝立于卡提斯的新菲涅斯塔拉宫宽阔的窗洞前，手里握着一份新近出炉的死亡名单，眼望着宫殿前的广场上，前来寻求神巫救助的民众们攒动的人头，沉浸于忧郁的思绪之中。她明白，作为一位统治者，她应当赞同她所接替的人的准则，沿袭同样的道路①；并且，在神巫的圣座周围素来不乏影影绰绰的危机，那些敌对的势力一直在寻找一面旗帜、一个傀儡，以便于联合起来，共同对抗神巫日趋强盛的集权统治；一名出身于弗勒雷家族的异端分子的崛起，无疑将会给反对派提供绝佳的机会，只是眼下的形势容不得克拉丽丝犹豫再三。西比尔·诺克斯·弗勒雷留下了大量关于死骇的研究文献，但是西比尔的藏书库只有他的后嗣才能开启，召回阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷并恢复他的权利，已然势在必行。这可能将成为克拉丽丝掌权生涯中最大的一个错误，但是为了服从更为迫切的需求，她甘冒这个风险。她只希望阿斯卡涅和艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆之间的情谊，能够让他们携手跨过眼前的灾厄和未来的政治深渊。

即在此时，神影岛因为与世隔绝，而成为了一片远离黑暗的净土。修道士和学生们在世外桃源之中离群索居，他们日夜不停地祈祷，希望六神再度将下神迹，拯救这片在灾难中残喘的大地。

修道院中枯索单调的日子一成不变，直到有一天，几艘涂金的三桅帆船在神影岛靠了岸。此刻，正逢着授课结束后，学生们在园圃中劳作的时间，身着白色长袍的教廷使者带着一众随从穿过游廊，眼神在一边耕种，一边嬉闹的艾汀和阿斯卡涅的身上停顿了片刻，就跟随院长，走进了修道院的前厅。

当晚，卡提斯的使者在圣堂中，在全体修道士和备修生的面前，宣读了神巫的诏书，教廷恢复了阿斯卡涅的权利，并且赐予了他枢机主教的地位，依照神巫的命令，新任的枢机主教将于明早动身前往卡提斯正式就职。

使者分开人潮，向阿斯卡涅走去，他单膝跪地，呈上了诏书，并把一件缀着银线的白色丝质法袍披在了少年的肩头上。阿斯卡涅被这不期然而至的鸿运惊呆了，时局酝酿着重大的变化，他却全然不知，像一根麦秸一样，被卷进旋风里随波逐流。他不明白这种恩典是如何从云端掉到自己的身上的，使者毕恭毕敬地请阿斯卡涅站上祭坛，少年的本性是天真的、羞怯的，他却不过情面，任由一众来自卡提斯的高级教士摆布。一身绣作精美的长袍被罩在了他身上，细麻料的管状褶裥被束在镶满宝石的领饰中，眼前的一切让少年眼花缭乱。阿斯卡涅打扮停当，模样大变，独属于神巫家族的高贵气韵令人心折，使者半躬着腰，为他戴上枢机主教的冠冕，牵着他的手，让他呈现在人前。阿斯卡涅神色惶惑地看着昔日的教师和同窗们对着自己弯身下拜，他不安地在黑压压的人群中搜寻着红发少年的身影，却只看见了朋友低下去的头颅。他慌了神，情虚胆怯，真想哭出来。直到教廷的使者从旁提醒，他才想起叫这一片低头顺脑的人群直起身子来。

为了庆祝弗勒雷家族的这颗新星冉冉升起，当天晚上的饭食极为丰盛，被修道院清淡简陋的伙食折磨够了的学生们胃口大开，大嚼特嚼。阿斯卡涅被夹在卡提斯的使者以及修院长等等的一众高级教士们的中间，坐在上首。台面上铺着只有节日和祭典时才会拿出来用的白色开司米桌布，银质烛台和一簇簇开得娇艳无匹的魂之花点缀着餐桌，明亮的烛火照亮了一张张脸孔，它们因为盛宴而红光满面。对于眼前精烹细作的名菜佳肴，阿斯卡涅可没有心思享用，他的眼睛一直盯着坐在最末席的艾汀。红发少年感觉到了朋友的凝望，他正一丝不苟地打发着盘子里的焗烤鲈鱼，腮帮子里塞得满当当的，他抬眼望向了阿斯卡涅，对金发少年俏皮地眨了眨眼。挚友滑稽的表情逗笑了阿斯卡涅，让他的心弦松了下来，这时，学监用戒尺敲了一下艾汀的后背，警告他注意自己对枢机主教大人的礼仪分寸。艾汀可才不受这一套陈规旧习的约束，趁着学监转过身去的当儿，他又对阿斯卡涅吐了吐舌头，露出了一个微笑。

成为了高高在上的枢机主教，原先陋劣的宿舍自然不能再住了，阿斯卡涅跟随卡提斯的使者们，睡在了温暖舒适的客房里。入夜时分，下起了雨，当时正值晚春，算起来，我们的天选之王已经在神影岛待了将近四年了。熄灯的钟声早已打过，艾汀躺在一片黑暗之中，头一次听不见另一个少年熟悉的呼吸声，心底不禁有些怅惘，但是自己挚爱的朋友能够恢复权利，他心里总归是高兴的。他琢磨着母亲的用意，思绪百结、难以成眠，在一片岑寂之中，他听到有人在敲打窗板。艾汀披上袍子，坐起身来，他打开窗，看到阿斯卡涅站在自己窗外泥泞的地上。

艾汀又惊又喜，他伸出胳膊，挽住了朋友的身子，把他拖进房里，虽然阿斯卡涅已经17岁了，比艾汀还大上将近两岁，但是红发少年却仍然比他高大强健得多。大雨浇透了金发少年单薄的睡衣，他冻得直打哆嗦，阿斯卡涅满腔的话还未及出口，就淹没在了朋友热情的拥抱中。

“怎么，你居然来了？”艾汀一面帮朋友换下那身冰冷的睡袍，把他朝自己刚刚焐热的被窝里一裹，一面热情洋溢地说道。他照顾阿斯卡涅的那股细致周到的劲头，甚至比得上最为友爱的兄弟。

“我来看看你。”阿斯卡涅一边瑟瑟发抖地搓着自己的胳膊，一边答道。

艾汀忙了一通以后，也躲进了那条温暖的被子，两个少年互相挤靠着，感受着对方身上的温度，一时间谁也没有说话。千思百想在阿斯卡涅的心中萦回，这种天上掉下来的幸福落在别人头上的时候，往往能叫当事者喜出望外，然而一遭掉到他的肩上，他却只感到惊惶无措，那些毕恭毕敬的使者们教他恐惧，他怕这场幸福只是更大的灾难的前驱，他更怕朋友把他当做另外一个人，从此和他疏远。扰攘的思绪浮现在阿斯卡涅的脸上，仿似浮云倒映在水面上一般变幻多端，让他的脸色一阵红一阵白。

————————

①语出斯宾诺莎。


	39. Chapter 39

艾汀怪好笑的看着他，调皮地用膝盖撞了撞朋友的腿，“你在想什么？”他问道。

“我怕你从此不再理睬我。”阿斯卡涅紧紧地抱着自己的膝盖，不安地说道。

“凭什么？就凭你刚刚请我吃了一顿好饭吗？我可长久没有这样大嚼过了。虽然你做的烤海鲜也不错，但是人心终归是贪婪的，难免得陇望蜀。能沾到你的光，真是谢天谢地！”说着，艾汀合拢双手，像那些得了便宜的商贩一样，做出了一副露骨的巴结姿态。

“饭是神巫赏的，不要感谢我。”阿斯卡涅看着艾汀，笑了出来，他又说，“你还是没变。要知道，刚刚来帮我收拾房间的同窗们，可是望都不愿意望我一眼的。”

“难道你当了枢机主教就长出三个头、六只脚了吗？你还是阿斯卡涅，我才不来这一套。”

红发少年的洒脱不羁稍稍消弭了阿斯卡涅的悒郁，然而，对未来的惶惑，以及对过去的眷恋，仍然像一团暗云一样挥之不去。这两种感情紧紧地箍着阿斯卡涅的心灵，在片刻的静默之后，他忧心忡忡地说道：“我对卡提斯的教廷一无所知，我不知道他们为什么要毫无来由地给我复权，也不知道自己是否应该接受这番恩赐。”

“你放心吧，如果神巫只想要你的命，她会趁你还不起眼的时候，暗中将你抹杀。既然这次她大张旗鼓地降下恩典，那么就说明你至少是值得利用的。”艾汀懒洋洋躺倒下去，枕着手臂说道，“也许是死骇的肆虐让教廷急于招募一切可堪一用的法师，甚至到了不介意出身立场的地步，——先说好，我可没走漏半个字的风声，只有六神知道他们是怎么发现你的，——但是神巫一向精打细算，区区魔法师的身份并不足以让她一上来就给你枢机主教这样崇高的地位。”

艾汀说着，用肃然的目光盯着金发少年，沉声说道：“换句话说，对于卡提斯而言，你有价值，并且价值巨大。但是你要谨慎，不要被神巫装出来的友善热忱冲昏了头，——这个女人惯会装模作样，——切忌冒然满足她的所有诉求。好处要一点一点地给，并且要事先说好价格。在政治场上，无私的高尚只能断送了你自己。”

听着艾汀对六神教会的圣女毫不恭敬的话语，阿斯卡涅狐疑地看着自己的朋友，问：“你对神巫很了解？”

“神巫家族和我的父亲颇有些渊源罢了。”这句话倒也不算全然的谎言。

“我不像你，你是个强者，我却不是。这些我根本做不到。”沉默了半晌之后，金发少年用被单捂住头颅，闷声说道，“不管他们想要什么，尽管拿去好了！我只想安安静静地待在修道院里，我不想要什么权势，我受不了和人争斗，他们尽可以勾心斗角，用各种歹毒的阴谋对付我，我却是不敢攻击他们，无论是手段卑鄙的还击，还是懦弱可耻的媾和，一旦做出来，我不就和他们一样了吗？”

“凡事不止要过问手段和目的，更重要的是看它的结果。历史评断一个人，往往不在乎他的性格和理想，而是看他做了什么事，这些事又引来了什么后果。您说你无法忍受下作的手段，那么你觉得我是个卑劣的人吗？”看到阿斯卡涅蒙在被子里摇了摇头，艾汀叹了口气，搂过他的肩膀，又说，“可我在对付安杰洛的时候也用上了构陷的手段，虽然他毋庸置疑地罪有应得。所以你看，狡诈万端的人有时也能够办好事，而正直诚实的人也能够把事情搅得一团糟。阿斯卡涅，我相信你，你聪慧、敏感，长于分析，更重要的是，你从不妄自尊大，有着一副难得的慈悲心肠。你不应该用静思默想封闭自己，躲在这个冰冷枯索、没有生机的修道院里蹉跎时光；更不应该把权力拱手交到他人手上，让你的敌人去把那些可耻的人物捧上天，任由他们压迫一般驯良虔诚的灵魂。你并非不是个强者，你只是有自己坚强的方式罢了。你时常胆怯，这很好！从不胆怯的人经常是傲慢的、自私的，他们从不考虑别人的苦痛。任何事情，尽管你的目的是多么仁善也好，一旦被一只有力量的手施为出来，就难得不造成任何不幸，但你要看它最终把历史的潮流引向何方。这些无可避免的伤害，你只能尽力补救，但永远不可以捂起耳朵、遮住眼睛，装作无动于衷，这是所有位高权重的人头上的荆棘冠，你只能任由它日日夜夜地刺着你，提醒着你——你并不完美，这个世界也并不完美。”

“但是我没有那种长远的目光去衡量一切后果，最终总是会畏缩不前。”阿斯卡涅突然挣脱了艾汀的拥抱，他扑倒了红发少年，居高临下地望着他，眼睛里盈着一包泪水，艾汀的话猛烈地搅动着他的心肠，“这些对我来讲太沉重了，啊，要是我能永远留在这里该多好，我只要有你就够了！”

“可是我也不会永远呆在这里，我们总归要前进的。”艾汀微笑着望着阿斯卡涅，坚定地说道。

“你要去哪里呢？”

“不知道。但是宗教终究不是我的归宿。也许哪天我逃出修道院，去做了一个四海为家的吟游诗人；也许我会成为一名离群索居的魔法师，毕竟我还是挺喜欢研究这玩意儿的，对于我自己的那些奇怪的力量，直到现在我也没能搞懂；也许我可能会卷入世俗的斗争，征战沙场，弄顶王冠过过瘾；更或者我可能会落草为寇，当个江洋大盗，像舍伍德森林的好汉们①那样劫富济贫，最后弄不好要站上绞刑架，到时候可要麻烦我们崇高的枢机主教大人，赏脸来给我做临终忏悔的牧师，当然，要是能给我求来一张特赦令，就更好不过了。”

阿斯卡涅听着艾汀讪皮讪脸地说着他那诸多乱七八糟的梦想，想象着在每一个梦想里面，他都站在艾汀的身边，拥有着属于自己的一席之地，他寝馈于那些明知不可能实现的梦境之中，露出了凄凉的笑容，那是一种甘美又悲伤的感觉。

“阿斯卡涅，成长就意味着褪去旧日的灵魂，和过去的自己分道扬镳，我们不可能永远在一起。”艾汀用温柔的声音撕破了氤氲在幻想之上的幕帐。

“即使是这样，也不能吗？”阿斯卡涅俯下身躯，艾汀的嘴唇感受到了金发少年的那对动了爱情的、灼热、柔软的双唇，两个少年一触即离，阿斯卡涅用乞求的目光望着艾汀，说道，“带我走吧，艾汀。卡提斯使者们的船还停泊在岸边，我们可以去偷一艘小艇，清晨以前，我们就可以划到迦迪纳的海岸。我们可以四处卖艺，你的里拉琴弹得很动听，你说过我的歌喉也还不错，等我们赚足了钱，就找个地方安顿下来。我们可以种一些果树，养几头格尔拉。你看，树篱烂漫，院墙上挂满了莓果和覆盆子，道旁种着一畦畦清香扑鼻的柑橘，我们听着村庄里孩子的喧闹声，用长竿打着栗子，熟透的果实落下来，哔哔啵啵地在地上弹跳。我们过着简单的、淳朴的生活，等我们老了，温煦的阳光洒在我们身上，大块大块的云随风流动，波澜壮阔的往事化作了一泓安静的清泉，我们坐在藤椅上，一句一句地聊着天，眼花、耳背，耳朵也许听不清对方在说什么，心里可是知道的。这样难道不好吗？”

阿斯卡涅伏在艾汀身上，说着这些自欺欺人的话，淌下了眼泪。艾汀伸出手去，拭去金发少年的泪水，他将那苦涩的液体送到唇边，怀着虔诚的心情吞咽了下去，就像他们初次互诉衷曲时一样。他闭上双眼，把阿斯卡涅刚刚描绘的情景吟味了一遍，仿佛就在那个安宁温暖的梦境里度过了整个人生，明丽的幻景织成的诗章在空气中低徊和鸣，不可企及的凄凉梦境笼罩着一切，笼罩着他们的心。

“可是你我都明白，这不是我们该走的路。”许久之后，艾汀睁开眼睛，神色平静地说道，“出身由不得我们自己选择，我们只能努力去完成各自在世间的使命，你说你厌恶那些本能的暴戾，畏惧那些迷惑人心的狂热，这没关系的，因为你是个有良知的思考者。在大千世界之中，行动者潮涨潮落，思考者却岿然不动，一切文明的产物都无非是树上结出来的果实，当果子烂了，就掉在地上，可那树却不会死。”

他吻了吻朋友被大雨濡湿的头发，紧跟着又说：“不要害怕，虽然你时常摇摆不定，但却从来不曾一蹶不振，勇敢地去做你应做的事吧。当你踌躇不决的时候，可以来问我，别忘了，我可是阴谋诡计界的戈南大师②。”说着，他笑了笑，狡狯地、轻轻地，可是直笑得眼泪也淌了出来。

这时，骤雨已然停息，阵雨把空气荡涤得格外澄澈、凉爽，微风习习，万籁和鸣，雨蛙声声不绝，阿斯卡涅钻在艾汀的怀抱中，呜咽着，泣不成声，红发少年轻抚着他的背脊，一言不发，暗自把这诀别的情景铭刻在了心上。

阿斯卡涅的心绝不允许虚伪的、模棱两可的信仰，他受不了那些堕落教士们的双重生活，一旦正式发愿投身宗教，他必将倾心相与，恪守清规戒律，不容稍作假借。幕揭开了，两名少年彼此都知道他们把什么留在了身后。变幻的时光终将磨蚀倾圮的旧日回忆，青春的幻象终有一天要被人世的角逐纷争扫荡一空，他们就像那些驿站里眷恋不舍的送行者那样，执着地耽留在这最后的几个钟点里，互相紧靠着，惟愿生命就像这时候一样一动不动。夜色渐深，两个少年强打着精神，彼此瞧望着，说着话，想着他们过去的，也许还有将来的苦痛，直到晨曦的微光探进窗口，才沉沉睡去。

——————

①舍伍德森林：指罗宾汉和他的朋友们的据点。

②戈南大师：据说是十六世纪的一位本领高超的魔术师。


	40. Chapter 40

在阿斯卡涅走后，圣尼古拉室里的一切都保持着原样，他的私人物品很少，只带走了一小部分，其余的大都由艾汀做主，分给了修院里年幼的备修生们。红发少年自己保留了几本书册和笔记，那些纪念物躺在眼前，起初艾汀每天闲暇时候总要拿起来翻动一下，后来也看得少了，它们静静地待在桌子上，积着尘土，诉说着被少年们抛在身后的岁月。

阿斯卡涅常常给艾汀写信，那些信件当然被教廷的审查人员秘密拆阅过，火漆从来都不是完好的。阿斯卡涅貌似成人，实际上内心却一派天真、不谙世事，仍然是个不折不扣的孩子。对于他的成功，艾汀担着忧心，并且认为自己在其中负有很大的责任。对于险恶的世事，路西斯王储看得比常人更加透辟，目光也更加长远，他一心一意地关切着阿斯卡涅的前途，在思想上陪伴着自己的挚友，时常花上整夜的时间，搜索枯肠，替金发少年制定方略。艾汀仔细留心着卡提斯的动向，指导着朋友的言谈举止，对阿斯卡涅的决定发表意见，为他在权力场上，指引了一条迎难而上的路。

这样的书信往来持续了很长的一段时期，直到后来瘟疫肆虐，伊奥斯大陆上的形势愈加严峻，阿斯卡涅的来信变得越来越简短，笔迹潦草，内容也常常心不在焉的。分隔两地的生活以及忙碌的日常事务让两个朋友在精神上日渐疏远了，但是艾汀却并不因此而颓丧，他知道他们的灵魂曾经结合过，终有一天，两颗心还是要再次相遇的。

在星之病爆发两年之后的一天，来自路西斯的船队在神影岛的码头靠了岸，船上处处罩着黑纱，涂金的浮雕也被遮了起来。那时正当午后，学生们还在教室中上着课，圣堂突然鸣起了丧钟，副院长把艾汀叫了出去。

当日正逢着阴天，重云如盖，遮罩着穹隆，过道里黑魆魆的，副院长拿着蜡烛，脸上挂着一副古怪而又严肃的表情。

他把艾汀带到了院长室门口，说道：“进去吧。”

随后他放下蜡烛，把少年一个人留在了走廊里。

艾汀推开门，看到身穿黑衣，戴着重孝的一群人和院长肃然坐在屋里，用凝重而肃穆地的眼神望着艾汀，屋里的气氛阴沉得让人窒息。路西斯的使者们毕恭毕敬地向王子行了礼，他们带来了噩耗——神巫积劳成疾，在返回印索穆尼亚的途中因病薨逝了。

自从半年以前，克拉丽丝的健康就开始每况愈下，她仍然保持着每一、两个月给自己的儿子写一封长信的习惯。书信的内容从不涉及感情，也不谈及个人生活，往往只是对外界时局的陈述和评议，神巫的笔迹是那样遒劲有力，让人丝毫察觉不到她的憔悴。神巫的力量是对伊奥斯的恩典，但对于其持有者而言，却无疑是一种诅咒，她们消耗自身的生命，将致命的疫病吸入体内，为世人降下祝福。早在第一次发病的时候，克拉丽丝便知道自己大限已至，比起一位母亲、一位妻子，她更加是一位君主，在她生命最后的时间里，神巫不遗余力地巩固着她已经建立起来的政治联盟。

经过了几代人的努力，教会发展为了一个庞大而复杂的政治机构，以六神信仰为轴心的宗教世界已然初具雏形，处于已走完和待走完的路途之间的克拉丽丝感到了巨大的恐惧，六神并没有指出继任者，她仿佛已经看到了自己撒手人寰以后，将要降临的千灾百难——教会权力将重新被世俗君主瓜分，一度统一的世界将再次分崩离析，更可怕的是，失去了神巫的庇护，伊奥斯大陆也许将再度陷于黑暗的漩涡。克拉丽丝夹在横行肆虐的死骇和虎视眈眈的世俗权贵中间，放眼望去，却看不到半个可以依靠的朋友。在弗勒雷家族的嫡系身上，她只看到了顺从和软弱；在那些伺机而动的反对派教士们以及一众王公贵族的身上，她只看到背叛；在路西斯王的身上，她只看到了不稳定的共同利益。而至于艾汀，这个孩子无疑是克拉丽丝的杰作，他拥有卓荦冠群的政治天才，在几年之中，他已经通过威逼利诱，让王室把巴鲁赛特牢牢握在了指掌之间，艾汀躲在幕后，操纵着阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷，随着金发少年声名日盛，路西斯王子也在卡提斯培植了属于自己的势力。虽然艾汀是神巫的儿子，但是他的首要身份仍然是路西斯这个世俗政权的继承人。他真的值得托付吗？克拉丽丝回答不了这个问题，她只能默默地向神明祈祷，希望艾汀和路西斯王室能够继续捍卫她一手建立的秩序。

如果身体能够再硬朗一点，能够咬紧牙关再撑些时日，克拉丽丝坚信，她一定可以重新缔造艾汀的思想和信念，花上些时间，将他牢牢地绑在六神教会的这艘大船上。但是她已经精疲力竭了，酝酿多年的疾病沉沉地压着她的头脑，从冥河里升上来的雾霭缠住了她的手脚。她的神智渐渐昏瞀，在弥留的时间里，她总是恍恍惚惚地温着过去的岁月，在这些纷乱扰攘的梦境中，那些逝去的人们和破灭的幻象变得栩栩如生：

克拉丽丝还记得，在生下艾汀之后，她的身体一直很虚弱。她看到自己躺在阿卡迪亚宫富丽堂皇的卧室里，倾盆大雨席卷着天地万物。那段日子中，路西斯的国王和王后曾经空前地亲密，他们几乎就像世间的那些平凡夫妻一样，相濡以沫、琴瑟和鸣，那个皱巴巴的婴儿以血缘做为纽带，一度将这对儿心思冷酷的政治家结合在了一起。他们在这个孩子的身上，隐约窥见了上天的神秘意志的完成。那时，阿历克塞总是在王后的套房中留宿。克拉丽丝在半梦半醒之间，听着隔壁的育儿室里孩子的啼哭声，他断断续续地哭了半宿。神巫静静地躺了一晌儿，始终听不到奶妈去哄慰婴儿的动静，她抬起身子，摸向自己的身边，空荡荡的床铺一片冰凉，阿历克塞并不在这里。在雨水琤琤琮琮的声音中，克拉丽丝隐约辨出舞会欢闹的乐曲声在空气中飘送着，啊，是了，路西斯王正在因为王子的出生而大宴群臣。

神巫笑了笑，撑着病弱的身体，推开育儿室的门，孩子的房间里一片漆黑，克拉丽丝呼唤着侍女和奶妈的名字，却始终没人回应。孩子还在啼哭，她摸索着，费了好一番力气，才来到婴儿床的边上。

在遮罩一切的黑暗中，有些什么令人毛骨悚然的事物在骚然蠢动，克拉丽丝颤抖着，向婴儿床摸去，这时，闪电劈开了漆黑一片的穹隆，把屋里照得通亮，婴儿床里空空如也。

在垂毙之时，神巫的神智已经彻底麻痹了，往昔的记忆和谵妄的幻想错综羼杂、相互绞缠，隐灭的时光和隐灭的人物都搅在了一起。她做着梦，气喘得厉害，双手止不住地抽搐痉挛——

孩子呢？他在哪儿呢？刚刚的啼哭声是从育儿室里传出来的吗？克拉丽丝着了慌，不由得感到一股心痛，她听到幼儿摇摇晃晃的走路声，那小脚一下一下地，仿佛踩在她的心上，她呼唤着艾汀的名字，可是那个孩子却没有答应她。克拉丽丝向走廊中奔去，到处都阒无人迹，黑暗中的宫殿显得比平日更加错综复杂，她推开一扇扇门，却始终一无所获。现在想起来，艾汀可真是个教人操心的孩子，在生下来的头四年里，他没有说过一句话，别人唤他，他也不作理睬。孩子的脚步声在回廊里橐橐地响着，他一定是在躲着玩儿，像往常一样，跟人捣乱。

克拉丽丝循着声音走到了迷津的尽头，她推开了一扇厚重的雕花大门，这扇门的装潢并不是阿卡迪亚宫那种古拙庄严的样式，而是带着独属于特涅布莱的纤巧雅致的气韵。在这扇门的外面，克拉丽丝看到了卡提斯的新菲涅斯塔拉宫明媚秀丽的庭院，远处的冈峦起伏腾跃，树篱错落有致。那是一个天朗气清的日子，夏季的艳阳把一切都照得白晃晃的，寥廓的天际望不见一丝云彩，在那湛蓝色的穹窿之下，翡翠般的园圃清丽多姿，鸠摩罗什树的枝叶扶疏如巨盖，克拉丽丝看到她的母亲——已逝的神巫康丝坦斯·诺克斯·弗勒雷穿着一袭白纱织成的衣裙，携着克拉丽丝那两名夭亡的姐姐坐在树下，母亲正在读着一本书，两个女孩则兀自伏在树荫下酣睡。

“母亲，您看到艾汀了吗？我还有一些重要的事情，必须要亲口告诉他。”克拉丽丝远远地望着自己的母亲和姐姐，这样喊道。

康丝坦斯露出了一个温柔而又悲凉的笑容，她轻轻地向女儿招了招手，说道：“孩子，你过来吧。等到了时候，他自个儿会来的。”

温煦的风吹拂着枝叶，在魂之花淡雅的馨香中，克拉丽丝逐渐忘记了一切，她提起裙子，像儿时那样，无挂无碍地向她的母亲奔了过去。

神巫的使命已经尽完了，在行将物化之时，理性的羁绁松脱了，无拘无束的感情才终于恢复了它们的地位。在生命的最后时刻，克拉丽丝比她一生之中的任何时候都更是一名母亲，她埋怨自己不应该待孩子那样冷漠，却又明白这种责备和悔恨都是虚伪的、不切实际的：双方各有各的责任和立场，谁也做不得主。

在昏迷之中，克拉丽丝轻唤着儿子的名字，溘然长逝了。


	41. Chapter 41

艾汀完全不知道自己的母亲曾经这样充满温情地思念过他。船队向着加拉德的港口疾驶而去，他倚靠在船舷边上，望着黑沉沉的大海，一无所想。他和神巫一向聚少离多，克拉丽丝一年之中难得回来几次，即使她在阿卡迪亚宫小住的期间，艾汀也几乎只能远远地望着她出席廷议、处理政事。对于自己的幼儿时期，艾汀几乎全无记忆，自从他记事以来，母亲对于他一直只是个模糊的符号。

艾汀还记得自己五岁的时候，有一次，克拉丽丝回到了疏阔已久的印索穆尼亚。那时，对于年幼的孩子，阿卡迪亚宫那一间间多不胜数的大殿小厅、宏伟的楼梯、宽阔的游廊，简直就像巨人制造的可怖谜题一般，如若没有仆人的陪伴，在宫里走不了几步，艾汀就要晕头转向。饶是如此，为了偷偷地望上自己的母亲一眼，艾汀仍然从宫廷教师的眼皮子底下溜了出去。他躲在一根廊柱的后面等待着克拉丽丝，他站了那么久，直站得两脚发酸，他至今还记得那根石柱上满刻着的各种精雕细琢的花卉和野兽的形象。艾汀在这条母亲去往咨议厅的必经之路上惴惴不安地等待着，他听奶妈说过，他在以前从来不曾和母亲说过话，对于四岁之前的事情，艾汀半点也不记得，他真的曾经是个痴痴呆呆的低能儿吗？虽然自诩颖悟绝伦的路西斯王子觉得这简直是无稽之谈，但是父亲显然被他初次开腔说话吓了一跳。他还记得那时候，自己只是就那身紧巴巴的正装礼服发表了一番意见，阿历克塞就一脸惊诧地放下了他，继而眉飞色舞、大喜过望；那么母亲呢？如果他和母亲打招呼的话，母亲也会因此解颜而笑吧？

路西斯王子凝神屏气地躲藏着，打算给母亲一个惊喜，他远远地望着神巫带着一众女官走过来，她一面沿着楼梯廊台缓步而下，一面和随行的女史吩咐着事务。她的脸孔明艳动人，身材挺拔秀丽，步态轻盈优雅，每一步都仿佛踩在云霞上一般，“女神以其步态昭示本相”——维吉尔的诗句用在这里倒是恰如其分。

艾汀被克拉丽丝那摄人心魂的气韵惊呆了，他站在柱子的后面，一动也不能动，直到神巫走了过去，他才瞥见地上落着一把扇子。扇骨是由长须豹的牙齿雕镂而成的，上面刻着精美的雕饰，C、N、F三个字母交织在一起，在独角兽的盾徽下形成了一个花纹，这是属于克拉丽丝的物品。艾汀捡起了扇子，急不可待地朝着自己的母亲直追上去，他穿过一道道回廊，跑到母亲的面前，气喘吁吁地呈上了这柄扇子。

艾汀还记得那是一个午后，阳光从阔大的窗口照射进来，他仰着头，满脸是汗，眼神殷切地望着克拉丽丝，他说道：“母亲，我想这是您遗失的扇子。”一向伶牙俐齿的路西斯王子此刻却喉咙发紧，结结巴巴的。他听着自己慌乱的心跳，感觉到自己的声音在打着颤。

克拉丽丝的脸庞笼罩在阴影里，她居高临下地睥睨着艾汀，眼神冷若冰霜。她轻轻捻过那柄扇子，神态高傲，俨然如同圣职者做弥撒时从信众手中接受供奉的香火。神巫很礼貌地，就像君主对待臣下那样，冷冷淡淡地对艾汀道了声谢，旋即带着随从们，头也不回地走掉了。

艾汀一个人孤零零地站在那，幼小的身影在宽阔的拱肋之下显得格外渺小。他至今仍然记得母亲当时说过的那句话——“谢谢您，先生。”，怀着无限的向往和温情所酝酿出来的希冀，在这句冷淡疏远的话语前撞得灰飞烟灭，化作了泡影。

在那之后，他给母亲写去了无数封充满感情的信，却始终石沉大海。父亲虽然不像母亲那样冷漠，但却终日忙于国事，对儿子无暇过问，艾汀的身边尽管簇拥着一大群仆人，他的灵魂却如同弃儿一般茕茕孑立、形影相吊。他在这种境地之中长大，性情逐渐变得乖张，现在想来，他小时候那样挖空心思地捣乱，除了天性使然，也许更加是为了唤起父母的注意。

在年幼的时候，艾汀曾经幻想过，也许自己根本不是路西斯王室的儿子，而是哪个育婴堂里捡来的小孩，他真正的父母也许正日夜怀着对他的思念，流落在远方。想着想着，艾汀自己竟然真的相信了，他甚至还煞有介事地给自己取了一个庶民化的名字，排练了一出亲子相认的幼稚喜剧。艾汀在阿卡迪亚宫过着鲜衣美食的生活，心中却始终怀着不安，他坚信自己总归有一天要被扫地出门。艾汀把一些不值钱但是割舍不下的小玩具收进了一个包袱，藏在床下，预备等哪一天路西斯王找回真正的王子，他这个冒牌货功成身退的时候，可以尽快溜之大吉。他曾经对着一柄镶宝石的匕首踌躇了许久，这把小刀是他初次参加狩猎，斩获了一只野兔的时候，路西斯王给他的奖赏，他很喜欢这把匕首，总是带在身边。最终，艾汀犹豫再三，还是把小刀放回了桌上，毕竟对于冒牌货来讲，这么一把价值不菲的精美武器有些过于贵重了。然而，随着成长，他越发肖似路西斯王与神巫的面貌，击碎了这一点不切实际的幻想也打消了他对于身世的不安。

亲情的疏淡，过早摧折了幼小心灵中正在发育的感情的细枝，他亲手斩断了孩童的幼稚，逼迫自己成长起来。阿历克塞的犷野、桀骜，和克拉丽丝的狡黠、机敏，在他的身上结合得淋漓尽致，在别的孩子尚且天真烂漫的年纪上，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆人格的成长便已臻完成，他遍览群书，勤思不辍，内心早已变得坚韧不拔。然而同时，艾汀的身上却始终保持着一股神经兮兮的孩子气，这种童真的表现，即使到了他的青壮年时期也不曾褪去，反而大有愈演愈烈的趋势。如果把个人的一生当做一部具体而微的历史来洞观，那么我们不难发现，在人类的天性发展史中，有这样一种规律——儿童在幼年期所受的伤害往往要伴随其终生。童稚的花朵在寒霜的侵袭下凋残了，天真无邪的童心往往变得老成持重，孩子的心智过早地发育起来，作为代价，他灵魂中的一部分却再也不会成长了。在艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆来讲，在他的灵魂中某个隐秘的地方，始终躲藏着一个矮小羸弱的五岁孩子，那孩子站在阿卡迪亚宫冰冷高大的回廊中，眼睁睁地望着母亲转身离去，内心充满了对亲情的渴慕，却爱无所施。被压抑的感情在内心中凝聚、栖止，终有一天，这潭死水将要在他未来的生途中冲破堤防，迸发成一股席卷天地的洪流。

回忆起儿时的种种往事，艾汀禁不住要取笑自己，他早已对世事不抱任何幻想，出生在他这样的家庭中，天伦之乐本就是件可望而不可即的奢侈品。听闻神巫去世的消息后，路西斯王储的内心异乎寻常地平静，他在人前装着一副哀恸肃穆的样子，私下里却对此几乎无动于衷。虽然内心免不了怅惘与感怀，但是神巫之于他，更像是一名严峻冷漠的导师，而不是一位母亲。

望着加拉德港口阑珊的的灯火，路西斯王子在黑暗中耸了耸肩，聊以解嘲地笑道：“怎么？先生，您对王位十拿九稳，在六神教会中，也抓握着权柄，难道还要再奢求水乳交融的亲情不成？那可就太贪婪了。”话语既出，艾汀骤然发见，他说这句话的口吻和故世的神巫如出一辙，少年怔愣了一瞬，随即发出了一阵低沉的笑声。路西斯的国土已然近在咫尺，艾汀伏在船舷上，肩头抽搐着，不可抑止地笑着，泪水冒了上来，未及淌出，便又隐没了下去。

神巫的葬礼没有太多可说的，一切都遵循着国丧的仪制，载着灵柩的黑色马车队伍在破晓时分，从阿卡迪亚宫门驶出，吊墙上铺着黑色的地毯，这条漆黑的道路一直延伸向康丝坦斯大圣堂。

秋凉的早晨，天边漂浮着淡紫色的云霞，红光漫天的曙色笼罩着印索穆尼亚堆满尘埃的屋顶，送殡的行列在清晨的雾霭中驶过，道路的两旁和教堂的外面挤满了人，人们手中捧着花束，泣涕唏嘘声响成一片，有的人在路上等了整夜，就为了能在神巫的灵车经过时，献上一朵花。熏香的烟雾在康丝坦斯圣堂里缭绕弥漫，安魂曲在穹顶之下低徊盘旋，主持葬礼的祭司口中念着冗长繁复的祈祷文，路西斯的王子陪伴着他的父亲，阿历克塞的神色镇定平和，从神巫发病之时，他便已经对这场灾祸做足了准备，心里拿定了主意，漠然视之，只有从他那深陷的眼眶和通红的眼珠上，才能隐约略见几丝沉痛的影子。

对于毫无宗教信仰的阿历克塞而言，克拉丽丝·诺克斯·弗勒雷一直是一个不可思议的盟友，她是一名无情无欲的政治家，同时却又有着虔诚的信仰，不择手段的阴谋家和固执刻板的理想主义者这两个完全相悖的形象在这个女人的身上结合了起来。起初，没有人相信他们能够长久地维持这段婚姻，即使两名当事者之间也缺乏基本的信赖，然而，合作的必要性迫使这对男女相互扶持着，走了下去，直到艾汀的出生再一次巩固了他们的结合。在长达23年的婚姻之中，爱情的成分实在谈不上太多，尽管如此，即便是再铁石心肠的人，终究还是有着一颗心，克拉丽丝的离世在路西斯王的心上，重重地剜去了一块鲜血淋漓的肉。神巫在一个月前写过信来，说她将在十月份回到印索穆尼亚，可是阿历克塞等来的却是一具冷冰冰的、一动不动的尸体，他没有抚尸恸哭，他们不曾相爱过，路西斯王认为那些多余的情感表现不过是自叹自嗟的矫情。但是，望着那张苍白僵硬的面容，他却回忆起了第一次见到神巫时，24岁的女人脸上曾经挂着的那抹明丽、狡黠的微笑。路西斯王无限哀怜地抚摸着克拉丽丝眼角和唇边的皱纹，对于他们婚姻生活中的那些为数不多的温情，哪怕是极小的一桩事情，阿历克塞也记了起来，他自言自语地喟叹道：“瞧瞧，老朋友，一转眼，我们都到了这把年纪了。你是完了，可我的事情还多着呢。”


	42. Chapter 42

神巫的葬礼之后，按照弗勒雷家族的传统，她的遗体被放置在蜜香树枝堆叠成的祭台上，焚成了灰烬。她的骨殖将在路西斯王陵中停留四十天，随后送往卡提斯，安放在历代神巫安眠的神殿。

葬礼之后的各种琐细事务，繁杂到让人没有时间去沉湎于对故人的追念，国政上的操心、络绎不绝的各国使臣、以及大大小小的和死骇之间的冲突，让人分身乏术。那些已经降临的以及即将降临的暴风雨，让路西斯王父子面临着比以往任何时候都更加严酷艰难的挑战。

阿历克塞表面上看起来一如往常，他冷静果决地处理着政务，大小廷议从无疏漏，然而只有艾汀知道，路西斯王喝酒的嗜好日益加深了。神巫曾经是早年路西斯的动荡岁月中的一座坚实的壁垒，在星之病肆意蔓延之后，她的存在对于伊奥斯诸国，始终是一服强大的镇定剂，但不可否认的是，她也是路西斯的动乱的始作俑者，六神教廷和路西斯王室的结合打破了伊奥斯东大陆的势力平衡。惨重的损失让路西斯王大受打击，自从神巫下葬的那天开始，阿历克塞几乎每天都要从晚餐的时间开始饮酒，直到把自己灌得酩酊大醉，才能在昏睡中找到片刻安宁。

路西斯王是一位豪快的汉子，天生不喜欢愁闷，他一向健饭豪饮，有着狼吞虎咽的胃口，食量和酒量抵得上三、四个年轻人，他虽然好酒，但却很少会把理性淹死在酒桶里，但是现在他喝酒喝得越来越凶了。起初，艾汀没有察觉任何异状，直到有一天晚上，他正呆在图书室里的时候，阿历克塞醉醺醺地闯进来，死拖活拉地硬是把他拽起来，像对待小孩子那样，把17岁的路西斯王子举起来转了个圈。父亲用他响亮的嗓子，粗声大气地唱着歌，在他疯疯癫癫地大闹了一气之后，用尽了气力，又软绵绵地晃着，气喘吁吁地瘫坐在靠背长椅上歇了半晌。艾汀吩咐侍从端来了醒酒的草药茶，阿历克塞一边呷着温热的茶水，一边又絮絮叨叨地讲起了儿子小时候的一些往事，过了一晌儿，路西斯王突然握着王子的手，开始忏悔了起来，他呶呶不休地历数着自己犯下过的诸多罪过，七颠八倒地说到一半，却又戛然而止。路西斯王的叙述全然不得要领，让人听得一头雾水。艾汀看着他的父亲，发现这位年过五十的男子虽然健壮如昔，但是眼角却已经爬满了皱纹，两鬓生出了灰发，茂密的红胡子里也掺着几簇白色，他第一次在强大得如同阿瑞斯神一般的父亲身上看到了衰老的影子。白日里，阿历克塞在人前仍然是一位雄才大略的统治者，只有夜晚降临之后，老迈、脆弱，多愁善感地嗟叹、絮聒不休地沉湎往事、这些纵酒耽溺的征象，这些衰亡的前驱，才缠上了他。

艾汀隐约能够猜到父亲消沉的原因，除了为了国事的殚精竭虑，恐怕也是因为路西斯王对逝去的王后怀着隐秘的追思。在他的心中，萌发已久的感情始终埋藏着，一直没有发生什么事情让他意识到这种思慕的深度和广度。这一对结合了23年的夫妻，甚至没有过一次倾心的交谈，他们在内心铸造了一座防波堤，像抵御洪灾一样将感情封闭在了心底，甚至自己都不曾意识到它的存在。他们避免和对方作进一步的交往，心怀种种顾忌，在冰冷的宫墙中各负一隅，虽然做了夫妻和盟友，在精神世界中却老死不相往来。这种倾慕和思虑已然根深蒂固，它为他们缔结了默契，让他们在这个险恶的世界中相互依傍，但又让他们本能地存着戒惧，异梦离心、各行其是。艾汀坐在床头，看着醉酒后沉沉入睡的父亲，那种无可挽回地虚掷了感情的痛苦渗进了他的心里，沉沉地压着他。他知道，他的父亲已经给打败了，将近三十年无休无歇的执政生涯和近日的惨痛打击，将阿历克塞那颗骄傲强大的灵魂拖向了软弱的深渊。

艾汀担忧着他的父亲，操心着他的国家，他一心一意地干着自己的差事，想要为父亲分担一些重负，洒脱不羁的少年人的脸上，渐渐浮现出了那种不可捉摸的老成神色。在路西斯的名利场上，种种互相矛盾的利益凑合在一起，拧成了一个难以揆情度理的怪物，路西斯王子在这片险恶莫测的荒原里往来奔波、披荆斩棘，那些居心叵测的邻邦、野心勃勃的领主、蝇营狗苟的官员让他使尽了计策，耗竭了心机，他总要处理政务直到深夜，才能挪出一部分光阴去考虑自己的事。

每天晚上，将近午夜时分，艾汀才从书房里出来，累得头脑发僵，瞌睡得要命。

时方深秋，地处北方的印索穆尼亚，寒潮总是来得格外地早，外面开始下起了冰寒的薄雾。在阿卡迪亚宫主塔楼的东面，有一道低矮的暗门，伪装成一堵墙壁的模样，暗门的外侧爬满了常青藤和灌木，看起来就像久已没人使用的样子。门外一条迂曲的石板路，转弯抹角，通向庭园中最为荒僻的一隅，那里有一座废弃的方形塔楼，从它宏大的岩石结构来看，这座塔楼伫立在这里，应该至少有两、三百个年头了。从这栋建筑的外观不难推测出它的用途，它大概曾经是一栋防御要塞，在圆塔渐渐替代了方塔之后，失去了旧日的辉煌，退出了历史舞台。

那时的城堡首先是军事设施，其次是一片领地的行政中心，最次的作用才是王公贵族们的居所，每当遇到外敌进犯的时候，人们就到城堡去寻求领主的庇护，有的时候城市陷落了，可是城堡却仍在抵抗。两千年前的城堡没有给今天留下一星半点的残迹，幸而我们可以通过详尽的风物志和宫廷记事来还原出它大致的图画。和同时期的其他的城堡一样，阿卡迪亚宫由坚硬的花岗岩筑造，四面外墙垣围出了一片矩形的场地，它采用了一种同心式的结构，拥有不止一层防卫墙，且里层的城墙比外层的城墙更高，以便于增强面对敌袭的防御力。厚重的墙垣分隔了内庭和外庭，外庭用于为统治者建立各种功能性设施，如卫戍兵营、马厩、谷仓、武器库，以及安置奴隶，等等；内庭则是统治者的家族居住的地方，此外，被雇佣的高级仆役、亲卫骑士团、以及在宫廷中有职务的侍从们也在这里栖身。

路西斯的王储掏出一把黄铜钥匙，打开了我们之前提到的那扇暗门，走入了寥廓的夜色之中。步道两旁植着几道花篱，由于久已无人打理，蔷薇的藤蔓在黄杨树上盘缘而上，树枝无人修剪，长出了许多新叶，浓翠浅绿相互交织，掺和成了一片驳杂的色彩。园中的野草肆意孳息，莽丛中竖着几座被风雨剥蚀的雕像，青藤在上面攀援交绕，与苔藓争荣斗胜。荒凉的铺路石上遍洒着露水，蛙声、虫鸣，以及夜莺的啾啁在寂静的夜幕下低徊和鸣，这片无人过问的庭园别具一番幽独的气韵，人工的雕琢在这里退了场，大自然的美丽显出了本来的颜色。繁重的政务像牢笼一样把艾汀关得很紧，他天性中放浪、自由的部分被闭锁了起来，只有在夜阑人静的时分，只有在这人踪罕至的园子里，才能透上一口气。他穿过深翠葱郁的树丛，倚着那座弃置的要塞的外墙，闭上了双眼，这种沉思静观之于他，俨然已经形成了一种仪轨。

艾汀沉静地深陷于他的幻想中，然而，今天他却注定得不到安宁，万籁俱寂之中，一阵嘈杂扰攘的声音由远及近地传来，艾汀依稀辨出了纷繁杂沓的脚步声，和士兵们的吵嚷声，这里临着内城墙不远，隔过一道防卫墙，就是阿卡迪亚宫的外庭。

树丛中传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，一个黑影钻了出来，起初，艾汀以为那是一条野狗，等那黑影跑近了一些，借着微弱的月光，他才隐约看清那是个孩子，他穿着一件土黄色的哔叽褂子，还有一条同样颜色的短裤，打着赤脚，在秋夜的寒风中直打哆嗦，在阿卡迪亚宫里，只有奴隶才会是这样一副寒酸的窘相。朦胧的宵辉照着他单薄的身影，孩子差不多三尺高，身材羸弱，肩膀还不足成年男人的一拃宽，这让他的头显得有些大。那孩子一边抽抽噎噎地哭泣，一边没头没脑地跑着，频频左顾右盼，好似在逃避什么，又好似在寻找什么，深密的枝叶遮没了艾汀的行迹，孩子看不见他，他却能把那孩子瞧个清楚。

路西斯的王储深恐自己吓到这个孩子，他先是踏着砾石，发出了一点声响，才小心翼翼地开腔搭讪：“嘿，小家伙，你在这儿做什么呢？”

孩子还是被他吓了一跳，他颤抖了一下，先是作势要跑，又站定了，战战兢兢地转过身来。这个孩子很脏，蓬头垢面，脸上到处都沾着尘埃和煤灰，那些尘垢被泪水一冲，这儿那儿地淌成一片，就像保管不善而受了潮的肖像画上的侵蚀痕迹。他的头发长到了肩膀，又乱糟糟地板结成一团，显然从来没有哪个理发匠有幸光顾过这片杂草蔓生的处女地。在这孩子那张看不出本相的小脸上，只有一双深蓝色的大眼睛晶莹流光，映着宵辉熠熠闪亮。

艾汀举起双手，做了个无害的表示，他和这个素未谋面的孩子对望着，内心生出了一种难以名状的熟悉感，他总觉得他是认识他的，这种感觉跨越了理性与经验的藩篱，让他觉得他仿佛在混沌初濛之前，就曾经与这个灵魂相遇过。他慢吞吞地朝着那孩子走过去，问道：“小家伙，你是打哪儿来的？”

也许是少年的友善让那仓皇无措的幼童稍稍打消了顾虑，他扑向艾汀，直着嗓子嚎啕大哭，小脸也扭做了一团，孩子拼命地向他求救：“求求您！行行好！快救救我妈妈吧！”


	43. Chapter 43

孩子突如其来的求助让艾汀怔住了，那可怜的小东西说着里德地区的土话，在路西斯的上等人里，从来没有人使用这种俚俗的语言。他身上的衣服，和他手腕上烙着的烫痕无不说明，这个孩子是个奴隶，而且是属于路西斯王室的王家奴隶。

在这里，为了能够帮助各位看客更好地理解接下来的故事，恐怕我们要对伊奥斯大陆上的奴隶制度做一段必要的插叙。

索尔海姆帝国的奴隶制度由来已久，它诞生于帝国早期，奴隶的主要来源是战俘及弃儿：国家将内战中俘虏来的士兵充作奴隶，赏赐给立下功勋的贵族群体；贫困的家庭和卖主签订契约，出卖自己多余的孩子，这样的人口在市场上流通，形成了最早的奴隶群体。随着手工业的发展，社会对奴隶的需求呈上涨趋势，商业社会初具雏形后，自由民不再能够满足劳动市场所必须的劳动力数量和种类，“大奴隶工坊”逐渐取代了“小家庭作坊”，奴隶作为劳动力，在社会生产中占据了重要的位置，他们的数量相当庞大，在法律上已经正式形成了一个社会群体。

随着奴隶阶级逐渐成为了帝国的机轴，对于奴隶权益的探讨也浮上了台面，社会的不公逐渐突显出来，令人尤为不堪忍受。然而，值得一提的是，在这一千多年间，奴隶的处境，并没有比这种制度诞生之初变得更差，公道地讲，奴隶的待遇反而越来越好了。比起一开始各行其是的粗放式管理，当时的立法者规定：奴隶可以自由婚配；家生奴隶有接受基本教育的权利；奴隶至少可以领取社会最低限度的工资，如果支付相应的金额，甚至可以赎回自由民的身份；奴隶主应当妥善管理奴隶的健康；任何擅自处死奴隶的人，将与杀害自由民同罪论处。这些法律条款在索尔海姆各地被广泛地接受和采纳，除了从属于奴隶主，无法自主选择职业之外，奴隶和自由民并没有太大的区别，其生活甚至比一些穷困的赋役农更有保障。

当时社会上的风暴并非由于奴隶的生存状况比往日变得更艰苦，造成这种趋势的是力量的转移，大奴隶工坊以及为帝国服务的国家公共奴隶制度将武器交到了这一阶级的手上，使他们成为了可以作战的军队。每个时代都有每个时代讴歌的“正义”，然而如果你仔细去看，便不难发现，无论它们的号角吹得多么响亮，这些公理不过是一些无根萍，它们无非是为社会上的某一阶级量身剪裁而成的，它们必须依傍着其信仰者才能发出光芒、放出热浪，在其后面，吹拂着一切的不是“天理”，而是“力量”，这力量来源于资本，来源于社会运作模式的更迭。

帝国政府迫于压力，承认了奴隶的权益，大量奴隶的获释造成了雇佣成本的上升，国库亏空，经济陷入萧条。好在新大陆的发现及时解决了这个问题，索尔海姆平民阶级之间的权利平等已被不加质疑地接受，然而对于东大陆上的蛮族，索尔海姆人却并不乐意去与他们分享这项尊荣。大量的奴隶作为索尔海姆获释奴的替代品，被从大洋彼岸的殖民地送到了帝国本土。

我们并不能怪罪索尔海姆人把奴隶制传播到了伊奥斯东大陆，实际上，这种制度并非帝国的首创。在东伊奥斯的蛮族之中，也行使着较为原始的奴隶制度。蛮族部落的奴隶大多来源于战俘，一个部族战败了，成年男人被杀死，女人和儿童就成为了奴隶；同时，也有一些奴隶是偶然得来，被遗弃的孩子，绑架以及非有组织的劫掠行为，也成为了一条供应途径。需要注意的是，在当时的东大陆，奴隶制并不是一种重要制度，也很少有以获取奴隶为明确目标的武装行动，他们往往是战争及抢劫物资的副产物。

索尔海姆殖民者推进了东大陆蛮族城邦之间的兼并进程，大量的战俘由此产生，一座城池陷落之后，胜利者并不会杀掉被虏获的女人和孩子，他们将被蛮族将领们瓜分，有些被留作家奴或者充作军奴，另外一些则被押到市场上发卖，于是就这样，大量的奴工被送到了旧大陆。帝国的奴隶主们只着眼于对于既得利益的保护，他们不择手段地弄到了价格低廉的劳动力，而大量的获释奴和自由民都在争抢有限的资源，索尔海姆的劳工薪资水平到达了它近五百年来的最低点，更不用提由于人口激增、可耕地不堪负荷而在贫困人群之中造成的饥荒；固然，索尔海姆帝国面临着空前的经济难题，但是既然它和我们接下来的故事并无太大关系，那么就让我们节省一点篇幅，把这些令人沮丧的东西留给索尔海姆人去烦心吧。

在当时的东伊奥斯，各个城邦对于奴隶的管理制度不尽相同，在有的地区，奴隶享有和自由民差不多的待遇，个别幸运者可以通过和自由民通婚（通常是指女奴隶成为贵族或者有产者的妻妾）来改变自己的命运，当时的人们甚至很难把奴隶制和雇佣制区分清楚，而在另一些地方，奴隶的处境则不那么令人乐观了，由于缺乏法律的保障，奴隶的生存状况完全仰赖于其所有者的良心和品行，奴隶主可以让他们超负荷地进行繁重的劳动，甚至随意地虐待、残杀他们，重病或伤残的奴隶得不到医治，而是会被人为杀害。无论如何，在这个时期的东大陆上，奴隶虽然并没有被广泛地纳入个人保护法体系中去，但是这一社会阶级的构成尚且没有稳定下来——个人身份在自由民和奴隶之间的往来转换并不鲜见：人们可能会因为战争沦为奴隶，但也可能在这之后，因为另一场战争而获得开释，全凭际遇而定。

在另一方面，索尔海姆的统治者和有产者吸取了本国奴隶起义的教训，他们并不打算重蹈覆辙。兼并的烽燹熄灭之后，一个个蛮族诸侯国在东大陆树立起来，它们对索尔海姆帝国称臣纳贡，接受皇帝的统治，奉行帝国的法律，一切障碍业已扫平，所有在战争中败北的负隅顽抗者都沦为了奴仆。索尔海姆帝国颁布敕令，将奴隶阶级降格为了贱民：奴隶不能再参与祭祀等宗教活动及社会集会；奴隶主不再需要向奴隶支付工作的报酬，他们将像牲口一样被任意驱使；奴隶不得自行婚配，其配偶应由管理者指定，奴隶的孩子仍然继承其父母的身份；并且，自由民禁止与奴隶通婚：如果一名男性奴隶和女性自由民发生性关系，那么男性奴隶将被处以碾刑，但是男性自由民仍然可以将女性奴隶纳为奴妾，只是这类性关系并不能改变女方的身份，奴妾不再拥有任何类似于妻子的权利，并且双方所生的孩子不享有继承权，女奴隶和自由民所生的孩子可以继承父母任意一方的阶级身份，换言之，贵族和奴妾生下的孩子，甚至可能仍然是奴隶；除此之外，还有更多花样百出的细则，比如奴隶不得在自由人面前平等地坐卧、公共场所将为奴隶开辟单独的区域、奴隶不得和自由民混用一切公共设施、未经允许，奴隶不得擅自与自由民交谈、奴隶不得接受教育，凡此种种，不胜备载。此外，从这个时期开始，人们开始在奴隶身上的明显位置做标记，以标明他们的从属身份。

索尔海姆帝国关于奴隶的法律也同样影响到了东大陆奴隶的生存状况，蛮族列王并没有像索尔海姆权贵那样对于奴隶群体的根深蒂固的优越感，在蛮族的世界中，本来并没有如此对待奴隶的习俗，但是敕令的颁布和实施却树立了严格的社会分层，将奴隶和自由人的阶层区分开来，至此，奴隶群体的结构及数量初步稳定下来。到索尔海姆帝国晚期，个人占有奴隶，作为财产私有制的一项内容已发育成熟。

在索尔海姆帝国灭亡后的一段时间里，由于大灾难的后遗症，东大陆人口凋敝，大量的劳动者死亡，造成了劳动力供需关系的改变，任何可用的青壮年男女都成为了雇主争取的目标。这一变化逐渐摧毁了奴隶制在经济体系中的基础，在民间，时不时地掀起奴隶集体出奔的风暴，奴隶主对奴隶的控制力名存实亡，获释奴的数量激增，奴隶制彻底向雇佣制转化。

最终，只有贵族或王室成员还固执地继续蓄养着奴隶，奴隶的数量成为了王公贵族夸示地位的手段。另一方面，出于对庞大的奴隶以及获释奴群体的恐惧，在灾难的余震平息后，东陆列王对奴隶的戒律及惩罚也越来越残酷。法律给了主人对于奴隶的完全而绝对的控制权，奴隶的生死全在其主人的一念之间。这些贵族的奴隶被越来越残酷地使用，他们被派去开凿矿山或是在战场上充当肉盾，干着一切自由民不愿意沾手的危险且肮脏的工作。

在统治者而言，逃奴和奴隶暴动仍然是麻烦的问题，对于魔大战结束后，东索尔海姆帝国时期的权贵阶级来讲，奴隶起义是特别十恶不赦的。各个诸侯国都出台了奖惩制度，以应对暴动的风险，权贵们奖励那些举报起义威胁的奴隶，用寸磔这种受尽折磨而死的残酷方式惩罚那些策划暴动的奴隶。除了危及国体的罪行以外，政府将管教奴隶的责任全权交给了他们的主人，权贵们可以完全控制他们的奴隶。为了惩罚或管教他们，主人可以鞭打奴隶，或是将他们关入牢笼，根据需要，主人可以将健全的奴隶阉割，甚至处以极刑。根据当时的史料记载，曾经有一位阿尔斯特王国治下的侯爵，他对于雌雄莫辨的少年有着异常的嗜好，光是在他继承领地后的二十多年里，就陆续阉割了137名健全的奴隶男孩，在这一百多名受害者中，仅有85名在手术后存活下来。总之，如何行使管理权的尺度完全取决于奴隶主个人的责任感和道德观，在这一时期之内，人们对待奴隶的态度愈发苛酷，我们几乎看不到奴隶主体贴地对待奴隶的例子。

在臣属于东索尔海姆的诸侯列王和帝国皇帝决裂后，奴隶的待遇稍微有了些改善，王公贵族们需要奴隶们成为军队中的战斗力，并且出于迎合六神教会的道德观的需要，对待奴隶的方式渐渐趋于温和。为了更好地对奴隶加以控制，各国制定了一套男性奴隶可以通过付出劳动，来获得和女性奴隶交合的权利的规定。奴隶儿童也不再像过去一样，必须被送到抚养地统一哺育，而是可以像自由民的孩子一样，在父母的身边长大。越来越多的奴隶过上了家庭生活，这让他们更容易被束缚在领地上。

——————

*本章参考文献《古希腊罗马奴隶制》、《雅典政制》等。


	44. Chapter 44

在路西斯，与奴隶制度相关的法令也随着时代的更迭，逐渐发生着变迁。路西斯王室对待自己的奴隶并不过于苛刻，但是旧索尔海姆皇亲国戚出身的家族史，让切拉姆在面对奴隶的时候，有着一种与生俱来的优越感。在他们看来，奴隶只是与牛马无异的动产，王族有责任妥善地照管自己的所有物，但却并不会将奴隶群体当做和自己一样有思想、有感情、有智慧的人类来看待。王室的奴隶也处理着一些宫廷内的低等杂务，他们做着和自己的身份相吻合的工作，例如马夫、泥瓦匠、修理工、信使、漂洗工、纺织工以及下水道的清洁工作等。除了在清洁和看守女浴室的岗位上以外，阉奴基本上已经不再使用。

假如我们能够对奴隶的家系追源溯流，那么就不难发现，在一千年以前，这些奴隶也不过是生活在伊奥斯东大陆上的一些普通人，甚至有些还曾经是蛮族首领的亲眷，他们的沦落是无奈的命运所致。为了掩埋这些可怜人的过去，在旧索尔海姆帝国的敕令颁布之初，王公贵族们就抹杀了奴隶的姓氏。在伊奥斯东大陆上，几乎所有的奴隶都只有名字，而没有姓氏，但是也并非没有例外，切拉姆家族为了管理上的便利，赐予了王室奴隶一个共同的姓氏——“伊祖尼亚”。奴隶们顺从地接受了这件礼物，它并不是恩典，而是一种羞辱，在古代索尔海姆语中，“伊祖尼亚”的意思是：渺小、邪恶，无价值的东西。

在那个寒冷的秋夜里，我们的路西斯王子和那个不知名的小奴隶偶遇的一幕发生的六年以前，在阿卡迪亚宫外庭的奴隶居住区里，曾经生活着一名少女。这位少女的父母皆是切拉姆家族的王室奴隶，在那个时候，奴隶和自由民之间传统的尊卑界线还在这片古老的土地上存在着，奴隶们的管理者通常是宫廷总管所任命的一些小吏，他们用老派的专制方式驱使着这群劳动者，劳动的分配根据性别、年龄和能力来决定，这名少女的父亲在宫廷里担任着园丁，而她的母亲则是一名纺织工。少女继承了母亲的工作，除此之外，由于她手脚格外灵活，还兼做了厨娘的帮佣，在阿卡迪亚宫的膳房里制作奶酪和黄油。这位少女名叫丽达，像所有的奴隶一样，姓氏是伊祖尼亚。显然她那不通文墨的父母在为她命名的时候，并不知道这个名字的典故①，只是觉得这两个音节格外朗朗上口。或许是玄妙的命运也有着它毫不容情的客观规律，那是被理性世界所反对的，但是这种不可捉摸的规律还是在冥冥之中起着作用，那是我们灵魂的眼睛，它照观着过去以及未来的世界——这位少女的命运，恰好暗合了她名字的隐喻，但是结局却远远没有神话中那么美好。

少女长到15、6岁的年纪，逐渐出落得娇艳欲滴。她有一头墨蓝色的长发，密密匝匝地盘在脑后，柔顺得比得上最精细的丝线，一双深蓝色的大眼睛总像是盈着晨霭，显得温柔多情、欲诉还休，少女秀挺的鼻梁下面，长着一对红润的唇瓣，富于诗情的人，也许会说这两片娇嫩、柔软的嘴唇是从最为纯洁的情人们的心上提取了玫瑰般的颜色，她的肤色并不像其他奴隶们一样黝黑，而是白皙得宛如上好的细瓷。少女长得既不像父亲，也不像母亲，她生就一副高贵的面容，仿佛在生理上与她的双亲和她所栖身的阶级毫无联系。

奴隶是没有薪水的，他们世世代代在阿卡迪亚宫中始终如一地操持着卑贱的行当，艰苦的劳作偶尔也能得到一些礼物作为辛勤付出的报酬。在一些喜庆的节日里，虽然次数很少，他们也能够获准得到一些娱乐。当然，这种做法是不太合法的，但是管理奴隶的官吏明白，即使是牲畜，偶尔也要松一松神经，更何况，只要不惹大乱子，那些王公贵族们才懒得去操心奴隶们是怎么度日的呢。

那是六年前的一个丰收节的夜晚，一群一群的奴隶男女，脱下了独属于卑贱者的暗黄色哔叽袍服，换上了过节时才被允许穿用的色彩艳丽的衣饰。四名粗通乐理的奴隶聚在一起，用不大准的音调奏着欢快的吉格舞曲，在急激的节奏中，人们你撞我、我撞你，随着音乐，发疯似的打转。大凡人类都有追逐快乐的本能，平日里被无情的纪律束缚住的天性迸发出来，欢乐的火花飞溅四射，点燃了整个跳舞场。孩子们吵吵嚷嚷，喝了酒的男人们大声吆喝，舞蹈的脚步声与乐曲声争荣斗胜，难分轩轾地搅合在了一起。黄土、尘埃，还有铺在地上的煤灰草渣被扬了起来，和着一对对跳舞者的呼吸和体温，凝成了一片氤氲的烟云。

丽达对于人世的享乐茫然无知，因为害怕她的漂亮惹来麻烦，她的父母一向不允许她参加这样的活动。这个正值妙龄的女孩子过着索然寡味的生活，从来没有张望过一眼宫墙之外的世界，她每天都在同样的时间做着同样的活计，就像修道女一样规行矩步。这一天的晚上，恰逢她的家人因为差事走不开身，少女第一次偷偷穿上了平民的服饰，尽管那身连衣裙千补百衲，质地粗劣，但在少女的眼中，它却美好得宛如梦幻一般。丽达被欢闹的音乐声招引过去，她望着这一片冲来撞去的潘神②们，彻底惊呆了。这个美丽的、惶惑的精灵注定将吸引人们的注意，逐渐开始有些年轻的奴隶邀请丽达跳舞，羞怯的女孩子红着脸推拒了几番，很快就却不过情面，加入了欢腾的舞蹈行列。

人们疯狂地盘旋着，跟随节拍踢着脚，扭动着身体。丽达现学现卖的舞步尚且生疏，她被拥挤的人群撞了一下，眼看就要摔在火堆边上。这时，一名年轻英俊的男性奴隶拽住了她的手腕，拦腰抱住她，带着她跳起舞来。他们呼吸的起伏、血流的涨落，渐渐融为了一体，落霞一般的薄红在少女的脸上留下了痕迹，对于情爱，贞洁的人们心中存在着一股天然的羞赧，这种羞赧让他们的心灵相互吸引，又让他们的肉体相互远离。两个年轻人不敢对视了，他们垂着眼眸，跳着舞，心思却合在一处，飘到了尘世之外。情窦初开的少男少女在严酷的环境中迫切地需要一些排遣，艰辛的劳作锢闭了他们的心灵，这群年轻的奴隶们只能在这一方小小的天地中去寻找幸福的因子。他们如醉若狂地舞蹈着，用眼神诉说着爱语，奴隶的情爱远没有贵族的那些花样和顾忌，有时仅需要一个手势，一抹顾盼，双方便已定下了终身。

无休无歇的舞蹈让丽达头晕目眩、气喘吁吁，额头上渗出了细密的汗珠，她的几绺头发散落下来，搭在脸颊的边上，矜持的少女对于自己凌乱的姿态感到有些不好意思。丽达和那名英俊的奴隶被人群冲散了，她避开熙来攘去的舞蹈行列，躲到一处僻静的角落里，坐在石阶上，抚着胸口休憩。

这里是阿卡迪亚宫外庭中人迹罕至的一隅，舞蹈的人们早已望不见了，只有音乐声隐隐地飘送过来。丽达从井里舀了些水，整理着自己的衣衫和头发，一些模糊的、暧昧的念头在她的心里升腾着，如痴如狂的欢宴煽动了她心中销魂蚀魄的情火，然而初涉人世的丽达却不知道它名为何物，只是感到有些莫名的羞赧。少女们的爱情总是很难和肉欲有所牵连，她只是在那名年轻奴隶的眼中隐约窥见了幸福的影子。

丽达·伊祖尼亚耽溺于陌生的情感里，肉体醒着，心灵却在酣眠，做着不着边际的梦。满月将这个黑夜照得如同白昼一般通亮，她垂着眼睛，纤长而蜷曲的睫毛在娇嫩脸颊上投下温柔的阴翳。她浑然天成的丽质、白璧无瑕的青春光彩，在宵辉之下弥漫洋溢着，这时的丽达看起来宛若月色凝结而成的精灵。美丽是一种恩赐，然而，在卑微的奴隶身上，它也是一种诅咒，这名少女美而不自知，她的母亲只知道一味地管教约束，可却从未教过她应当如何防备世间的恶意。

正当丽达沉浸在幸福的梦想之中的时候，一双强健有力的臂膀从身后抱住了她。起先，少女以为是刚刚那名奴隶青年在和她闹着玩，她羞涩的推拒着，有些嗔怒，但却不真地恼恨，但是很快，随着夜风，一股浓重的酒精味道伴着馥郁的熏香袭上了少女的鼻腔。那个时代的卫生条件毕竟有限，无论如何整洁，奴隶和下等仆役们身上总是或多或少地带着汗垢和体臭的气息，可是，在这个正在抱着丽达的男人身上，她却闻不见一星半点儿这种熟悉的异味。他的身上隐隐散发着一股广藿香的味道，丽达知道，这种兰薰桂馥的香气是宫廷里的贵人们所特有的。少女挣扎了起来，可是在健壮的男人面前，丽达使尽全力的推拒也不过是一条脆弱的防线。陌生的男人捂住了丽达的嘴，把她的裙子卷到腰际，粗暴地占有了她。无情的征服者背对着月光，呼出的酒气扑在少女的脸颊上，丽达看不清他的容貌，她只知道男人穿着丝绒制成的考究罩衫，在慌乱的挣扎之中，她从男人的披风上扯下了一枚肩扣。初经人事的痛楚席卷着少女的神经，她紧紧地攥着那枚扣子，神色呆钝茫然、浑身僵硬。

在这个天色明净的夜里，她人生中初绽的幸福只剩下了一片黯淡、破碎的白影；这个丰收节在亘古长流的时光之中并不显得格外特殊，然而这一天却在丽达的过往和未来之间划下了一道不可逾越的深壑，作为少女的丽达·伊祖尼亚彻底死去了。

——————

①丽达：埃托利亚国王的女儿，非常的美丽，宙斯看见她后就立刻爱上了她。宙斯化身为一只天鹅，依偎到丽达身边。完事之后，丽达生下了两颗天鹅蛋，一颗孵出卡斯托尔, 波吕克斯两兄弟，另一颗诞生了克丽泰梅丝特拉、及引起特洛伊战争的美女海伦。

②潘神：希腊罗马神话中的森林之神，是酒神狄俄倪索斯的侍从，以喜好喝酒、跳舞、玩耍出名。


	45. Chapter 45

在那个夜晚之后，丽达的人生彻底改变了，她不再怀抱着那些玫瑰色的梦，而是变得像她的母亲一样，朴素而又艰苦耐劳。她原先是一个天真的孩子，现在却变成了一名心事重重的妇人。丽达被迫触犯了一些既成的规矩和条例，为此，她受尽了母亲的责骂，但是，这场强迫的交合所带来的麻烦远不止于此，两个月之后，丽达发现一个小生命正在她的体内蓬勃地孕育。如果各位看客记得的话，在那时的伊奥斯，奴隶们之间是不允许存在私情的，适龄的奴隶必须要向管理者申请，在得到首肯后，才能和意中人厮守，违反禁令的奴隶将会被处以石刑。丽达曾经看到过那些犯禁的奴隶们凄惨的死状，身怀六甲的女奴被脱光衣服，绑在宫廷外面的广场上，面目被乱石砸得稀烂，有时，胎儿会从母体中滑脱出来，女人赤裸的双腿之间一片血肉模糊。以往，丽达从未质疑过这种做法，她甚至还在官吏的命令下，和其他奴隶一起向这些私通者们投过石头，大家都说这些情人们是咎由自取，然而现在，少女却起了物伤其类之心。

丽达和她的家庭惶恐不安地度着日。她曾把那枚从陌生男人身上扯下来的肩扣拿给双亲过目，那枚扣子约莫三寸长，两寸宽，是由一整块蓝宝石雕镂而成的。在它上面，刻着一些雅致的纹样，A和C两个字母拧在一起，在魂之花和鹤望兰的浮雕的掩映下，织成了精美的纹章。假如丽达和她的父母识字，或者对爵徽学有一些认知的话，他们便会分辨出，这枚肩扣上镂刻着特涅布莱和路西斯的国花，那两个字母，则正是取自于阿历克塞和克拉丽丝的名字；然而，从来没有人对他们进行过哪怕是最粗浅的教育，他们只能推想这枚肩扣的主人也许是一位身份高贵的老爷。

在丽达怀孕的初期，一家人还曾经糊里糊涂地抱着些幻想，在他们淳朴的意识里，和女人发生了关系的男人总归是要负责任的，更何况丽达又是那样的美丽，即使比起路西斯的王后，只怕也毫不逊色。父母期盼着有一天，能有一位出身高贵的汉子，把他们的女儿接了去，即使是成为奴妾，也比现在朝不保夕地苟活来得强。然而世事从不会尽如人意，在一个又一个的圆月过去以后，希望化为了泡影，他们不得不认清了现实，对于那名陌生的男人而言，丽达只是一名微不足道的女奴，一个可以信手摆弄又随意丢弃的玩物。由于身体的原因，丽达假借手掌生癣的托辞，推掉了帮厨的活计，她变得越来越深居简出，好在织布的工作并不怎么需要她抛头露面去和其他人打交道。

丽达把自己幽闭在阴暗狭小的屋子里，离群索居，尽量不引起任何人的注意，她忐忑地等待着自己的产期，小心翼翼地守护着腹中的小生命，虽然那场经历至今仍然频繁出现在她的噩梦里，但是逆来顺受的姑娘天性仁善，她认为这个胎儿尽管是暴行的产物，但它本身却是纯洁无瑕的。然而，拥挤的奴隶居住区毕竟不同于圣安东尼的沙漠①，想要长久地埋藏一个秘密难于登天，总有一些穷极无聊的眼睛窥伺着与自己毫无干系的邻居，像猎狗一样挖掘人家的隐私。在丽达怀孕九个多月，将近临盆的时候，掌管奴隶的官吏带着一队卫兵把她从家里拖了出去，任她和她的父母怎样解释、如何哀求，执法者也丝毫不为所动。姑娘挺着臃肿的肚子，被套着颈手枷，在卫兵的押解下示众，奴隶们三三两两地聚集在边上，窃窃私语。丽达慌乱地扭头四处张望，她看到了人们惊诧、嫌恶的神情，便伤心不堪地低下了头颅，她猜得到人们在谈论什么，头脑中基于传统观念的羞愧意识紧紧地箍了她，她的每一步都像是踏在耻辱谷②里一般。公道地说，这当然不是她的错，那些陈腐的观念在今天看来似乎可笑，但是那个时候的人们却很难不这么想。

固然，无论是告密还是围观讥嘲，这些行为并不能给奴隶们带来什么实际的好处，但是平日里的劳作让一些奴隶怨气冲天，就像他们的管理者所说的，牛马也需要偶尔松快一下。只有欺凌那些无力反抗的人，只有拿着那些毫无道理可言的例规陋俗去踩压别人，才能让一般卑劣的心灵享受到隐蔽的快感。傲慢、妒忌、自私、虚荣，是人类天性之中逃脱不开的诅咒，告密者和围观者的故事在哪个时代都比比皆是，它甚至也不是某个阶级专有的恶毒，我们讲的这个故事，不过是发生在阿卡迪亚宫狭小的奴隶居住区的舞台上而已，若是把它辐射开去，即使是某些王公贵族之间发生的事情，也或多或少折射着它的影子。虽则我们这个世界上也有着一些秉性高贵的灵魂，但是对大多数人而言，善良不是出于自然的天性，而是因际遇而定，只有饱暖的衣食，只有教育和道德，只有一个良序而宽容的社会，才能够把人性和兽性暂时地割裂开。

判决下达了，死刑将在秋季执行，丽达和那些偷窃或是叛逃的奴隶们一起，被关在阿卡迪亚宫的地牢里，绝望地等待着自己的死期。监狱中飘荡着各种令人作呕的气味，血腥气、霉味和腐臭的味道四下弥漫，冰冷的岩石墙壁上结着一层黄脓似的黏腻的霉斑，牢房的地上只铺着一层生了虫的麦秸，旮旯里藏着手掌一般大小的簸箕虫和蜘蛛，老鼠长得比猫还肥硕。就是在这样肮脏不堪的牢笼里，丽达·伊祖尼亚成为了母亲。

没有产婆、也没有亲人，可怜的姑娘哀嚎了一天一夜，才生下了一个瘦弱的婴儿。

那婴儿是个男孩，皱缩的小脸还没有女人的拳头大。孩子降生到这个世上，呛咳着发出了第一声虚弱的啼哭。丽达硬撑着坐起身来，用牙齿咬断了脐带，脱下自己脏污的外衫，胡乱擦拭着孩子身上的血渍。母亲的天性战胜了姑娘的矜持和避忌，尽管铁栏的对面关着一些男性奴隶，走廊里也不乏往来巡逻的狱卒，丽达仍然用略带羞怯的大胆姿态解开了扣子，把乳房送到婴儿的嘴边，喂他喝下了第一口奶水。她流着眼泪，不胜哀怜地看着这个小东西，她亲吻着他、抚摸着他，这个婴儿注定是活不长久的，等时候一到，他便将要和母亲一样，被乱石砸死。有时，丽达在内心默默地祈祷，希望上天能够让这个孩子活下去；有时，她又觉得这个孩子还是和自己一道死了的好，活下去又有什么乐趣呢？不过是又多了一个任人宰割的奴隶而已。在孩子尚且不曾知道人世的险恶和苦难的时候，便将他送入永恒的安宁之中，也未尝不是一种仁慈。

命运的怒潮总是将人卷向始料未及的方向，人们看不到它，却只能像漂泊的孤舟一样，被它撵着走。在那一年的初秋，路西斯王储和迦迪纳的公主缔结了婚约——即使是在当事人其中一方离家出走、溜之大吉的情况下，这桩婚姻仍然由双方的家长敲定了下来，阿历克塞·路西斯·切拉姆代替他的儿子庄严地起誓，并在婚书上签下了署名。王太子的订婚仪式是件喜事，路西斯王宣布大赦，除了一些穷凶极恶的罪犯以外，其他囚徒皆得到了开释。

冥冥之中早已注定的因缘使这个私生子活了下来，在被关押了将近两个月之后，丽达抱着她的儿子走出了牢笼。时方九月，如火如荼的大气笼罩着阿卡迪亚宫的花岗岩屋顶，万物已臻成熟，青草、花朵和果实的香息在他们的周围拥塞着，汇合交融，形成了迤逦的一片。婴儿闭着眼睛，暖阳透过枝叶投下斑斓的树影，摇曳的光斑吻着他细腻稚嫩的小脸，孩子吸进了第一口自由的空气。

婴儿成长到一周岁的时候，他细瘦的手腕上便被烙下了奴隶的印记，受伤和感染让他发了两天两夜的高烧。自从做了母亲，丽达日夜都为婴儿担着忧心，不久之前，她自己还是个孩子，现在却要去操心另一个孩子的死活。在那个时代，养育儿童是一项千难万险的工作，屋子里没有现代的取暖设备，火炉都是敞开式的，房子的外面临着暗渠，一到雨天，就涨满了污水，疾病肆虐横行，大约有三分之一的婴儿活不到一岁就夭折了，另外有三分之一的孩子则会在六岁之前死去，对于母亲而言，能够看到自己的孩子长大成人，不啻为一种偶然得来的福分。

丽达原先织布的工作不能再做了，因为她犯过罪，官吏们认为让她沾手贵人们的罗裳是种冒犯和玷污。她被驱使着，和那些粗笨的男奴隶们一起，干着清理沟渠的脏活，婴儿白天留在家中，好在丽达的母亲还能帮忙照应。

在两千年前的诸多城邦里，只有少数的几个建立了早期的地下排污系统，印索穆尼亚便是其中之一。那时的下水道远远没有现在这样明亮、洁净，12尺宽、16尺高的拱形坑道在地下交错着，间或有一些通气孔，构成了这个城市最早的排污渠。人们用过的污水和排出的粪便流进街边的阴渠中，泻入郊外的护城河。那时候的下水道错综复杂，到处充满着污泥、动物的尸体和居民的粪便，一些暴戾恣睢的恶徒在行凶之后，将尸体推进沟渠了事，甚至有一些狠心的父母，把家中养不活的婴儿也扔进了水沟，任他自生自灭，瘴气弥漫四溢，成了酝酿传染病的温床，在这里，一切人类的渣滓，一切粪秽和丑陋，都撕下了面具，露出了本相。在整个印索穆尼亚，总共有五十多名奴隶负责清理坑道。丽达每天清晨时分和其他的奴隶一起，被驱赶着来到下水道的入口，那是一道石头砌成的拱门，黑铁铸成的栅栏里面是一条深不见底的石阶，在它的下面，栖息着那片犹如百足巨虫一般蜷曲蜿蜒着的，黑魆魆的秽臭渊薮。

儿子出生两年多之后，外公和外婆相继去世，照料孩子成了个麻烦的问题。就算是奴隶，也总有高低贵贱之分，丽达的孩子是个私生子，不光彩的出身让他和他的母亲受尽了人世的冷漠。丽达咬着牙，独力抚养着她的儿子，但她也有脆弱的时候。有时她会想，如果这个小东西没有出生，那么她的人生会不会完全是另一副样子的？一个人活下去就已经够艰难了，如果这个小东西不在的话，那该多好！每当这个时候，她总会用带着鄙夷，甚至差不多是厌弃的目光打量着孩子，然而这个罪恶和暴行的明证看起来却是那样的纯洁无暇，对于一心一意地依赖着自己的小生命，姑娘最终还是憎恨不起来。天性善良的丽达被自己刚刚生出来的，几乎算得上是邪恶的念头吓坏了，这时，她总要紧紧地抱着孩子，重重地亲上两口，儿子酣睡的甜美脸庞在母亲苦涩的内心中塞满了幸福，让她骚乱的心绪平静了下来。年轻的母亲用瘦弱的肩膀扛下了所有的磨难，繁重的劳作让她的美丽过早地凋零了，她的皮肤变得粗糙黝黑、眼角和唇边生出了细纹，睫毛和眉毛差不多脱落光了，早年的漂亮已然寻不着半点痕迹。

由于女性奴隶中没有人愿意代丽达照料孩子，她只得背着他，在地下污水渠里往来穿梭。尽管母亲的手上和脚上都沾满了各种粪秽，但是孩子却始终收拾得干干净净、一尘不染。暗无天日的阴渠里臭气熏天的味道，和母亲汗水淋漓的背脊，形成了这个幼小的生命对人世最早的记忆。

——————

①圣安东尼：基督教早期圣徒，曾在埃及的沙漠中苦修。

②耻辱谷：出自英国约翰·班扬创作的长篇小说《天路历程》。该书讲述了的叙述者在梦中看到一个叫做“基督徒”的人前往天堂的朝圣过程，他途经很多地方，其中有耻辱谷、虚荣市，等等。


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含少量对儿童性侵的描述，慎入。

男孩长到三岁，终于学会了说话，走起路来也不会随随便便摔跌了。丽达每天清晨抱着睡梦中的幼儿来到干活的地方，把他放在下水道入口外面的凉棚里，那是奴隶们歇脚的地方，随后，她就转过身下到阴渠里去做她的活。偶尔休息的时间中，丽达总是要跑过来看看，看见她的孩子好好地待在凉棚里玩，她就放心了。这个孩子格外地乖巧文静，从来不给母亲惹半点麻烦，在别的儿童乱跑乱叫的年纪，他却总是像只怯懦的小耗子一样，不声不响地呆在那里。也许是因为迫不得已地过着离群索居的生活，孩子的神经生得特别娇弱，心思敏感得几乎像个女孩儿，他温柔、爱幻想，天生沉默寡言，那孩子从来没有和年龄相仿的幼童来往过，一点儿惊吓，一点儿粗暴的举动，都能叫他大哭一场。

在那段时期，一名年老的奴隶照管着劳动者的饭食和酒水，在繁重的劳作间隙，奴隶们也能喝上两口劣质的杂合酒。老奴隶性格和善而旷达，他总喜欢逗着孩子玩，给他讲一些古今伟人的故事。孩子和老人之间倒是投机，老奴隶没有家庭和子女，光是有个人愿意听他说话，他就很开心了。老人的故事大都是从一些街谈巷议之中东拼西凑起来的，夸张离奇、却也妙趣横生，这些故事点缀了孩子枯索、贫瘠的童年。在老奴隶的叙述中，切拉姆家的祖先竟成了八十尺高的巨人，可实际上，无论泽菲兰还是罗慕路斯，甚至是有着一半蛮族血统的利奥芬，身长都超不过七尺，尽管这些故事颠三倒四，老人却讲得慷慨激昂、眉飞色舞，孩子也听得热血澎湃，只想要像那些英雄人物一样，干出一番“冯（丰）功伟绩”来，虽然他根本就不知道什么才叫做“冯（丰）功伟绩”——这又是他从老人那里学来的一个新鲜名词，老奴隶搞不清楚这些词语的准确发音，就信口胡诌了一番，倒是把这个年幼的听众唬住了。

有老奴隶照看着孩子，丽达逐渐放下了心。奴隶的饭食是根据劳动量给付的，一个单身的女人想要养活自己的家庭，就要付出双倍的辛苦。为了让孩子多吃上一个马铃薯，母亲把那一点微末得可怜的休息时间也给牺牲了，她一刻不停地奔忙，即使在其他奴隶们躲在凉棚里喝着酒的时候，也不曾停下过劳作。日暮收工的时候，丽达往往已经筋疲力尽，四肢酸麻，可她还是坚持着、咬着牙背上她的儿子，母子俩一面哼着歌谣，一面慢慢地挪回简陋的屋子。母亲拼命地干活，可是挣来的粮食也才将将能够养活他们。

有一天，大约是在孩子四岁多的时候，丽达照例把儿子放在了凉棚里，那小东西等了一忽儿，熟悉的老奴隶没有来，一名陌生的年轻奴隶取代了他的位置。孩子对于老朋友的缺席感到纳罕，在他幼小的心灵中，早就把那名颤颤巍巍的老人当成了退役的赫拉克勒斯。他幻想着，也许自己的老伙伴重新披坚执锐，去干他的“冯（丰）功伟绩”去了，他要征服喀尔刻，得到金羊毛，这两件功绩，头一件属于奥德修斯，第二件属于伊阿宋，可是年幼的故事编撰者自有一番逻辑，他可不管那些规矩，硬是在自己的幻想之中，把各种传说杂凑在一起，缔造出了一个全新的故事。那名老奴隶当然没有去云游四海、建功立业，万物终有竟时，生命的枯荣更是由不得自己做主，老人只是遭完了罪，终于摆脱了人世的苦难而已。死的观念对于那幼小的生灵来讲，还离得很遥远，他尚且想不到这些。孩子只是坐在一块大石头上，两条小腿荡来荡去，一面哼着歌，一面胡思乱想。

日头逐渐升了上来，到了奴隶们休息的时间了，丽达仍然待在沟渠下面劳作，一群男奴隶打着赤膊，聚在凉棚里喝着酒，他们粗声大气地吆喝着，讲起了浑话。

这时，一名喝得半醉的奴隶注意到了孤身一人的孩子，他把孩子招呼了过去。丽达的儿子秉受了母亲脾气中的内向和羞怯，他总是安安静静地待在一旁，看着天空或是鸟兽遐想，几乎一声不出，这是第一次有人向他搭话。

孩子顺从地走了过去，那名奴隶递给他一杯酒，问道：“你知道这是什么吗？”

孩子摇了摇头。

“尝尝。”奴隶又把酒杯往前送了送。

孩子惶惑地扭头看向阴渠的入口，却找不到母亲的身影；他又望了望周围的大人，那些打着赤膊的奴隶们围着他，都在喝彩叫好。高大健硕的成年人在他四周站成了一道冈峦，孩子觉得自己仿佛是陷在了一座充满妖魔鬼怪的坑谷里。他小心翼翼地接过酒杯，犹豫着灌下了一口，浓烈的酒气堵着他的咽喉，直冲脑袋，他只觉得自己的嘴里和胃里像要烧起来一样。

酒精让孩子晕头涨脑，他一个劲儿地呛咳着，眼睛里溢出了泪水，那个把酒杯递给他的奴隶抱起他，把男孩放在了腿上。男奴隶脸上油腻腻的胡须刺着孩子的脸颊，他攫住男孩的下巴，吮吻着他柔嫩的嘴唇，舌头甚至伸到了孩子的唇齿间搅来搅去，汗垢和牙渍散发出恶臭，这股不可向迩的气息令人作呕，男人紧紧地搂着孩子，几乎教他喘不过气来。

一开始，男孩以为对方只不过是在玩闹，就捶打撑拒了两下，可是那人的桎梏却岿然不动，周围尽是一片起哄的声音，孩子头脑里乱糟糟地，茫然不知所措，他想逃跑，但是完全挪不动身子。那个抱着他的男人亲了一会儿，把手伸进了他的衣服里。

“你长得可真漂亮，我能摸摸你吗？”男奴隶贴在孩子的脸颊边上问道，他亲吻着那白皙细嫩的脸蛋，嘴里的恶臭直冲进了男孩的鼻腔。

孩子不知道对方想要做什么，他很不舒服，周围的成年人的哄笑更让他觉得难为情。在儿童的眼里，世间的恶意总是会被夸大几分，孩子只觉得那些男人都变成了择人而噬的妖魔，无论这种可怕的幻想是多么的荒唐，但是恐惧却不会因为它的毫无道理而减弱半分，那时他几乎以为全世界的人都在迫害他。人们的冷眼旁观和男人的强凶霸道吓坏了这个初入人世的精灵，他缩着身体，捂住脸，使劲儿地摇了摇头。男奴隶扯住了他的手腕，不让他遮着脸，孩子莫名其妙地觉得，自己这一回无论如何是要完了。

男人肆无忌惮地在孩子的身体上抚摸着，先是在他的胸脯上揉捏了几下，又摸进了裤裆，奴隶玩弄着男孩身上最为敏感娇嫩的地方，一面把他放在大腿上颠簸，一面说着不三不四的野话。那孩子虽然什么都不懂，却不知怎样的脸红了起来，他感觉到有什么粗硬的东西正隔着裤子，一下一下地顶着他的屁股，那东西上溢出水来，沾湿了单薄的衣料。男人的指头探到了小家伙的臀缝之间，粗糙的手指戳进了那个让孩子觉得无比肮脏的地方，在那里一下一下地抽送，把脆弱的皱襞搅得生疼。男孩两腿间稚嫩的器官被揉得又痛又涨，还伴随着一股奇怪的酥痒，他觉得格外委屈，实在不知道自己做错了什么事，惹得这群大人要这么对付自己。孩子又害怕又恶心地在那儿遭着罪，他哆哆嗦嗦地，想要叫喊，却一声都喊不出。

直到后来，丽达抹着汗水从排水渠下面钻出来，她大叫了一声，发狂似的奔过来，迸着一股前所未有的狠劲，抡着干活用的铁铲，把孩子从男人的怀里抢了出来。孩子见到了母亲，终于放声大哭了起来，丽达的双眼中冒着怒火，瞪视着这群披着人皮的禽兽。

那天，丽达扔下活计，抱着儿子回到了家，她上上下下地检查着孩子，发现他没有遭到什么实质上的伤害，不由得松了一口气。丽达抱着儿子，抚慰着他，那小东西下巴上还带着被捏出来的淤痕，仍然在发着抖，对于母亲的问话，他什么也答不出，只是一个劲儿地嚎啕大哭。许久之后，孩子哭累了，安静下来，沉入了梦乡，丽达温柔地爱抚着他，翻来覆去地想着心事。

她的孩子已经四岁了，在那张柔嫩的小脸上，丽达隐约窥见了自己青春时代的影子。孩子长得太像她了，那端丽的五官，精巧细气的脸盘，无不得自丽达的恩赐，这个娇小玲珑的生物，简直像是和他的母亲从一个模具里脱坯出来的一样。二十一岁的丽达早已没有了少女的天真，生活让她尝够了教训，她知道对于一名女子，美貌不止能够带来好运，更能招致灾祸，而对于一名奴隶男孩，端正的容貌无疑更是一种可怕的诅咒。

男女奴隶们未经允许不得交合，然而骚动的性欲并不会因为粗暴的禁令而消失无踪，它总要有个去处，这时，柔弱无力的男孩们就成了绝妙的发泄对象。这种同性之间的行为并不会带来怀孕之类的麻烦，甚至有一些无依无靠的男孩们操起了皮肉营生，专门为男性奴隶提供性服务，来换取饭食。想到这些，丽达叹了口气，她知道最先遭殃的总是那些漂亮又干净的。于是，从那一天开始，丽达不再打扮她的儿子，也不再为他洗澡，在每次出门之前，甚至还要变本加厉地，在孩子那张本已经沾满尘垢的小脸上，再抹上两把炉灰。虽然这些遮遮掩掩的小动作不能彻底地消除那些隐忧大患，但多少能在孩子学会自保以前，对付些时日。

孩子自幼已经养成了爱干净的习惯，母亲的作为让他疑惑不解。

丽达耐心地给他解释道：“这是一场游戏，赢了的人将会成为邋遢王，大家都争相比赛着，胜利者在第二年的丰收节能够吃到烤肉。”，说着，她抓起一把煤灰，抹在了自己干净的脸上，母亲俏皮地笑了笑，对孩子做了个鬼脸。

从此以后，清秀可爱的小家伙变成了一个臭气熏天的脏孩儿。然而这场比赛却并没能持续到次年的秋天，它被迫提前宣告结束了——第二年的夏季，丽达患上了星之病。

在一年多以前，瘟疫开始在伊奥斯泛滥肆虐，奴隶之中也陆续有人病倒，和自由民不同的是，患病的奴隶得不到神巫的医治，而是会被扔到偏远的收容所里，绝望地等死。起初，丽达以为自己不过是染上了风寒，为了养活孩子，她依然硬撑着坚持去工作，不叫人看出半点端倪。她知道此时的阿卡迪亚宫，比任何时期都要来得更加风声鹤唳，奴隶们只是咳嗽一声，也会被神经紧张的卫兵拖走。丽达为了儿子忍受着病痛的折磨，不吭一声，直到黑色的纹路开始蔓上了她的肌肤，她才终于明白了自己的病情。

为了养活孩子，丽达殚精竭虑，恪尽职守，她本来想守护着他，直至他成年。可是她计算错了，她才只有二十二岁，还是那样的年轻，却已经走到了生命的终点。丽达隐瞒着病情，她知道自己活不久了，她时常忧心忡忡地望着孩子，心里想：“我可怜的小东西，我死了，你可怎么办呢？”

她知道这个孩子没有一点儿应付人生的能力，每每想及他在未来的生途上将要遭逢的磨难，丽达就忍不住要落下泪来，母亲的这些眼泪可不敢教孩子知道，她总是默默地把头扭向一边，偷偷地抹去泪水，再展露给孩子一个温柔的笑脸。这个可怜的女人，她的那颗坚强的心整个儿给忧愁占据了，丽达恐惧着那个注定将要到来的日子，绝望地向神明祈求奇迹。


	47. Chapter 47

就像那个改变了丽达人生轨迹的恐怖夜晚一样，神明这一次也没有回应她的祈祷。命运从来不曾宠爱过丽达·伊祖尼亚，入秋以后，她终于还是病入膏肓了。

锥心砭骨的疼痛像刀子一样直钻到她的身体里，丽达默默地忍着痛，望着熟睡中的孩子，她几次颤颤巍巍地把手搁到了他的脖颈上，想要在自己去世以前，终结掉这条依傍着她的小生命，可是她终归不忍心，她总是存着侥幸的期盼：万一这个孩子能够交上好运，得到帮助，找到一个强大的依靠呢？

几乎每天夜里，丽达都要抱着孩子暗自陨泣，在几个月之间，她的眼窝塌陷了下去，皮肤变得又黑又黄，面颊上东一处西一处地浮着皱纹，她变得又老又病，到处都显露着痛苦和忧虑的日子刻下的痕迹。孩子并非没有察觉母亲的异样，他睁着一双澄澈、明净的大眼睛，惶惑地望着丽达，他时常从睡梦里惊醒，哭泣着，微微颤抖着抓住母亲的衣角，求她不要丢下自己。不安的气氛传递给了这个敏感的男孩，柔弱的幼童不知所措，只知道像藤蔓一样，紧紧地缠绕着这棵行将枯萎的树，仿佛这样就能让母亲多在世上耽留一时半刻。

这时候，丽达只能强行振作精神，安抚着儿子，她推说是暑热，推说是疲劳过度，不住地亲吻着孩子，强作欢容。

十月底的一天晚上，丽达发起了高度的寒热，她又是抽搐，又是呕吐。孩子慌了，他捱着恐惧，心神不定地哭着，笨手笨脚地照顾着母亲。在昏迷之中，丽达恍恍惚惚地温着自己的人生：如果那天晚上，她没有因为对初生的爱情产生了胆怯，而躲到那个偏僻的角落里去的话，那又该是怎样的一种情形呢？她看到自己对那个奴隶青年伸出手去，时隔多年，对方的相貌她早已记不清了，她只记得一双明亮的、诚恳的眼睛，和一头乱糟糟的栗色头发。她看到他们生了个健壮的男孩，五官粗犷的孩子一点也不像她，他和父亲一样，有一头浅褐色的卷发。想到这里，她笑着，脸红了。

疾病困住了她，黑暗开始侵蚀她纯净的灵魂。在这个女人的一生之中，从来只有操劳和困顿，她没有享受过哪怕一时半刻的、无挂无碍的幸福。丽达的青春之花在含苞待放的阶段就遭到了毁灭性的摧残，凋零的花朵在那里腐烂、发酵，凝成了一汪漆黑的死水，盘踞在她内心最为幽暗的角落。在清醒的时候，丽达畏惧着这阴郁的一隅，竭尽全力把自己固定在现实中，让自己投身于与生活的搏斗，然而现在，从未领略过快乐的灵与肉齐声发出了凄厉的呼号，那激越的声调铮铮作响，令人毛骨悚然。

她觉得她的人生白费了，她的光阴全部虚度了，生活就是一场惨酷的骗局，近在咫尺的死亡又是那样的丑恶。绝望摧垮了丽达，在昏瞀的境地之中，这个柔弱驯顺的女人向人世投去了阴鸷的一瞥，那目光袒露着眷恋与嫉妒，袒露着咄咄逼人的挑衅。在某种难以名说的欲望的催动下，她变得不再计较肉体的消灭，她知道自己死后会变成什么，这里是阿卡迪亚宫的外庭，她要借由自己的死亡向尘世的不公复仇。

丽达奄奄一息地遭着临终的罪，她一半的灵魂向往着无垢的天堂，另一半却在咆哮反抗，她用黯淡、呆钝的双眼瞧望着自己的儿子，一忽儿，她想要拯救这个孩子，让他逃得远远的；一忽儿，她又觉得这个孩子把她拖得好惨，活该他陪着自己下地狱。

光明和黑暗无休无歇地交战着，争抢这个灵魂，她像一只中箭的白鸽一样，拼命地扑动着翅膀，做着最后的努力。到了夜半时分，这场发生在精神世界里的、无声无臭的战争终于偃革倒戈。丽达从麻痹的状态中挣扎出来，清明恬静的光辉再次呈现在了她的脸上。

丽达费尽力气，坐起身子，她抱着满腔的温情与悲凉，向着孩子伸出手去——奴隶儿童往往要长到十岁才会被记录在案，可怜的孩子，她一直“小东西”、“小宝贝”地胡乱地叫，甚至没来得及给他取个正式的名字。她从枕头下面拿出那枚肩扣，几年以前，她在宝石上面穿了个洞，做成了一条项链，丽达把那条坠子挂在了孩子脖颈上。

她抚摸着垂在孩子胸口的项链，努力地扯动嘴唇，露出了一个僵硬的微笑，她用有气无力的声音说道：“小东西，这是我怀上你的那晚，从你爸爸那里……”说到这儿，丽达停顿了一下，她本来想说“扯下来”，但是最终却换上了一套更为温柔的措辞，“——这是我怀上你的那晚，从他那里得到的。你要好好地保管这条项链。如果可以的话，试着去找到他吧。他也许会照顾你的。”

孩子颤抖着，抽抽噎噎地哭得像要窒息一样，他紧紧地抓着母亲的手，跺着脚，发疯般地大叫着：“妈妈！你不能丢下我！我不要什么爸爸！我只要你！”

丽达挂着凄凉的笑容，摩挲着孩子的脸颊，她强打精神说道：“傻孩子，我不会丢下你的。妈妈只是累了，等我恢复点体力，还要再背着你，给你唱歌。可是现在妈妈需要一个医生，你能帮助我恢复健康，小东西，你愿意去给我找个医生吗？”

孩子将信将疑地看着丽达，重重地点了点头，他倒退着，目不转睛地望着母亲，向门口走去，他一边翻来覆去地确认着，质问道：“妈妈，你不会离开我，对吧？”，一边慢吞吞地朝着门口挪动，孩子像审判官那样，死死地盯着母亲，不错过一丝顾盼，不漏掉一个动作，他竭力地想要找出说谎的蛛丝马迹。直到丽达举起手来，庄严地向他发誓赌咒，孩子才转过身，飞快地跑了出去。

丽达默默地、长久地注视着儿子的背影融入无边的夜色里，忍耐了许久的眼泪终于淌落下来。在孩子跑远了以后，她觉得自己终于解脱了，死固然是悲哀的，然而她却从自己内心最幽暗的深渊中保全了那个无辜的生灵，丽达忘记了残败的肉体给她的苦楚——她生命中最美好、最无瑕的部分得救了。

她久久地凝望着夜色，神志陷入了昏迷。在这个秋凉的夜里，丽达·伊祖尼亚走完了她的一生，到达了永生的彼岸。

这个时候，孩子尚且不知道他人生中惨痛的损失，他孤苦伶仃地忍受着灾厄的惊恐，挨家挨户地拍打着奴隶居住区的房门，午夜时分，这个区里劳作了一天的居民们都已入睡，没有一个人愿意出来回应孩子的求助。他抽抽搭搭地，一边哭，一边抹着眼泪走远了。

夜是那样的深沉，那样的安静，在阿卡迪亚宫高大的围墙之内，孩子很快就迷失了方向，他既辨不出来路，也不知道该去往何方。母亲叫他去找医生，可是这孩子怎么知道医生在哪里呢？他仓皇地到处乱撞，直到一队巡逻的士兵发现了他。

军人们疾声厉色的呵斥吓坏了这个六神无主的小东西，他试着向他们解释，但是这群士兵只知道向他大吼大叫，他还没有找到医生，可不能叫人捉住。孩子没头没脑地逃窜起来，他早已吓得没了主意，一无所思，毫无打算，只知道沿着内侧的城墙朝前跑，左拐右绕地兜着圈子。士兵们的脚步声越来越近了，或许是某个无形的主宰在引导着这个孩子，他左顾右盼，发现了内城墙的阴影处有个狭窄的凹角，如果能够钻进去，也许还有救。孩子紧紧地抓握住了这一线希望，闪身躲进了那个黑魆魆的托庇所，他屏气凝神地看着士兵一个接一个从他的眼前经过，火把将这片场地照得通亮，孩子看见有十七、八个男人陆续跑来，他们手持着长矛，那矛尖映着火光闪着寒芒，令人心惊肉跳，士兵们高大的身材、壮硕的拳头，和他们脸上凶神恶煞的神气都让孩子感到不安。这个心思敏感的小生灵虽然涉世不深，但却有一种野兽一般的直觉，而现在，他的直觉告诉他，这些成年人不会帮他。

士兵们跟丢了猎物的踪迹，在这片空场附近展开了搜索，久久徘徊不去，他们查看着每一个门洞和每一个角落，不出一刻钟，他们就要搜到这个凹角了。这是千钧一发的时候，身临绝境的孩子急得几乎要冒出眼泪来，先不说他要遭到什么惩罚，如果找不到医生，他的母亲毫无疑问是要完了。他可以忍受各种折磨，甚至可以死，但是绝不能断送了母亲的性命——这就是孩子在绝望之中唯一的念头。他捂着嘴，倚靠着冰凉的城墙蹲了下去，想要尽量地缩起身体。这时，他发现自己背后的墙砖松动了一下。这里是阿卡迪亚宫偏僻的一隅，内墙不知是由于年久失修，还是人为破坏的缘故，底部的一块砖石已经圮坏了。孩子试着推了推，发现这块花岗岩的墙砖已经有一半坼裂成了石碴和碎块。

时间已经容不得孩子酌量再三，他小心翼翼地挖凿石块，扒开了一条刚好够他通过的甬道。在孩子钻进围墙的时候，士兵也发现了他，他们大喊大叫着，想要抓住这个形迹可疑的小东西，却始终晚了一步。

凡事总要有个来龙去脉，这就是我们前叙的那一幕发生的经过。这个无依无靠的小生命在命运的牵引下，钻进了阿卡迪亚宫的内庭，撞进了一个温暖的怀抱。此时他还不知道，这名红发少年将要在他未来的生途中占据多么重要的位置；他不知道他们将并肩携手，在险恶的人世中披荆斩棘；他当然更加不知道，在这个如同世界末日一样的恐怖夜晚中，他和他的至亲不期而遇了，他的兄长——艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，将对他倾心相与，皮腹相示，把满怀的温情交托于他，最终却被他亲手推落万劫不复的深渊。


	48. Chapter 48

从奴隶男孩磕磕绊绊的叙述当中，艾汀隐约捕捉到几个字，他当即明白了，这个孩子的母亲染了风寒，现在病得重了，需要医治。路西斯王子抱起那个脸上沾满煤灰的孩子，朝着最近的内城门跑去。

自从在修道院的圣器室里第一次意外地迸发出魔力之后，在随后的三年之中，艾汀不断地摸索，早已掌握了魔法的控制和运用。这件事情暂时还是个秘密，除了路西斯王和神巫之位，只有阿斯卡涅知道。对于艾汀停滞时间的能力，甚至是克拉丽丝也没能说出个所以然，那仿佛已经超越了魔法的范畴，而达到了神迹的领域，最终，神巫只能将其归结为“天选之王的特殊禀赋”，然而艾汀并不能很好地操控这种能力，迄今为止，他也只成功过那一次。虽然他并没有神巫那样的驱除黑暗的能力，但是在治疗一般伤病方面，却远比一般医师高明。

王储在深夜里这样乱跑乱撞，很难不引起卫戍军团的注意，在艾汀要求内城的守卫们放下吊闸，以便他去往外庭的时候，几名军人提出随行的要求。他看着孩子望向兵士们的恐惧眼神，委婉地谢绝了军人们的请求。男孩并不清楚母亲实际的病情，在到达奴隶们的陋舍以前，路西斯王子一直以为等待着他的只是一名垂危的伤寒患者。

艾汀路过马厩时，顺手牵来了一头新月角兽，他没有备鞍，就跨上了那头坐骑。深秋的夜风已经变得有些寒冷了，艾汀为了怕孩子着凉，就随手把他裹进了自己的披风里，一大一小两个孩子在阿卡迪亚宫的外庭纵马疾驰。奴隶男孩被卷在染着馥郁熏香味道的黑鼬皮斗篷里，只是隐隐约约地觉察出这位少年和自己以往见到的仆役之间的个中差别。

他怯生生地觑着少年的脸庞，用里德土话问道：“先生，您是医生吗？”

“小家伙，放心吧！虽然我的医术并不比一般人高明，但我是个法师。你知道法术是什么，对不对？它一样能治好你母亲，而且保准比一般的汤药见效快。”艾汀同样以土话回答了男孩，他捏了捏孩子脏兮兮的脸蛋，对他露出了安抚的微笑。

对于年幼的孩子来讲，魔法师都是只存在于传说里，类似于神明一般无所不能的人物，他望着少年的脸，重重地点了点头，知道他的希望有了眉目，孩子终于放下了心。

阿卡迪亚宫的内墙像一层保护屏，把精致优雅的宫廷生活，同奴隶居住区里难以形容的脏乱、窘困的景象隔离开。那个瘦弱的孩子的家，如果那还能称之为家的话，只是一座陋劣的窝棚，木头框架上搭着一个茅草屋顶，墙体中间织着些布筋和藤蔓结成的网，外面再抹上些泥土和稻草，这就是五年以来，为这个娇弱的小生灵遮风挡雨的居所了。

艾汀放下了孩子，那小东西的双脚刚一落地，就急急忙忙地冲进了屋里，高声喊着：“妈妈！妈妈！我把法师先生带回来了！他来给你看病了！”

黑魆魆的房子里，除了小男孩的呼喊以外，几乎悄无声息。污水和排泄物的味道充斥了整个奴隶居住区，这种久久地飘逸在空气里的恶臭让路西斯王子皱起了眉头，不洁的环境是酝酿传染病的温床，他从来不知道这些人的生存条件是如此恶劣。孩子的家中几乎没有任何家具和陈设，只有一座泥塑的开敞式火炉用来取暖，里面积着上个冬天的泥炭，结上了厚厚的蛛网，几个陶土水罐和木盆七零八落地扔在地上，那地面也只是一层高低不平的黄土，一旦下起雨来，就会变成泥泞的一滩。

艾汀踏进了这个苦难的藏身洞，凭着微弱的月光，他看见那个孩子怔愣地站在一张草垫的前面——这恐怕就是他们母子俩的床了，那草垫上空荡荡的，本来应当躺卧在那里的病人不知去向。

艾汀提起了警惕，他猜想这也许是一场针对王室成员的谋刺，他看见孩子不知所措地四处张望着，眼泪汪汪地，似乎马上就要哭出来——不管这是不是一个陷阱，它似乎都和这个男孩无关。在黑暗的深处，有什么东西正在簌簌作响，那声音仿佛是从屋子的上方传出来的。艾汀竖起一根手指，对孩子做了个噤声的手势，他从靴筒里拔出匕首，捏在手里掂了掂，他一面扳着男孩的肩膀，把他拉到自己的身侧，一面竖起耳朵，仔细分辨着声音的方位。

当时四周漆黑一片，在那深不可测的幽暗之中，有一些可怕的东西在对他们眈眈垂视。艾汀辨明了响动的来源，他猝不及防地朝着屋子的横梁方向抛出了匕首，伴随着狰狞的惨叫，一个畸形的身影从椽子上坠落下来，跌在了地上，那是一头娜迦蛇怪。死骇蜷缩着身子，盘踞在草垫上一动不动，匕首插在蛇怪的体背，它的头部和尾巴的动作很不协调，从它的行动来看，艾汀断定这是一头新生的死骇。

依照往昔的经验而言，大多死骇都是一群没有理智的、嗜血的怪物，然而，让路西斯王子大惑不解的是，这个凶恶的生物刚刚盘缘在奴隶男孩头顶的横梁上，它躲在那里已经有好一会儿了，但是怪物却只是盯着那个孩子，而错过了饱餐一顿的绝佳时机，这一切都显得异乎寻常。而且，孩子的母亲到哪里去了呢？如果说她是被死骇生吞活剥了的话，草垫上却看不见半点血迹；想起孩子对于母亲病情的描述，艾汀隐隐生出了一个猜测。

他拔出佩剑，做出了防御的姿势，另一只手拽住孩子的肩膀，缓慢地向门口撤退，“小家伙，你说你的母亲染上了风寒，她病了有多久了？”艾汀轻声问道。

孩子早已被吓得没了主意，他哆哆嗦嗦地回答：“我不知道，我没有数过，我想也许有两、三个月了。”

在修院学校研修七艺的时候，艾汀虽然对于医术一道学艺不精，但也知道少有能够持续两、三个月的风寒，孩子的母亲无疑是患上了星之病，对于眼前这头死骇的原型，红发少年心里有了底。艾汀饱含怜悯地向那个男孩投去了一瞥，小家伙还在四处张望，试图寻找到自己的母亲。

就在两个人即将溜到门边的时候，娜迦蛇怪猛地扑了上来，它的动作比刚才敏捷得多，怪物头上长长的黑发向着男孩蜿蜒着卷过来，它在空中飞舞的发丝犹如毒蛇的信子。孩子心惊胆战地望着近在咫尺的丑恶物形，打着寒噤，只感到自己被那无边的恐惧控制住了，他只有一个念头：逃走，扔下一切拔足狂奔。可是他的双腿发僵，完全不听使唤。孩子闭上了双眼，他觉得自己要完了。

在男孩命悬一线的时候，他新结识的那名红发少年一把抱住了他，滚到了火炉边上的角落里。艾汀气喘吁吁地紧搂着他，他的怀抱是那么地温暖，他胸膛里心脏的跳动是那样的有力，少年的臂膀虽然比之成年男人要荏弱许多，但是在当时的孩子眼里，这位大朋友却显得健壮无比。孩子抬头望着，这个高大的身影给了他些许勇气，让他不再那么害怕了。

艾汀塞给了孩子一把短剑，让他老老实实地躲在火炉边上，随后，他又重新站了起来，剑尖直逼死骇的腰腹。那条蛇怪用自己的腹部撑着，立起身子来，狭小的屋子显然不够让它伸直项背，它佝偻着头，一双色如死灰的眼睛直勾勾地盯着缩在角落里的孩子。

少年持着剑，紧贴墙壁兜着圈子，他看到那只怪物的神色一忽儿凶狠，一忽儿茫然，难道它还保有作为人类时的理智和记忆吗？艾汀不能确定，但他可不敢用孩子的生命去做这个危险的赌注。

他小心翼翼地退到房间的另一侧，打了两个响指，尽量装出一副镇定自如的样子嚷道：“尊敬的女士，请往这儿看！麻烦您别去招惹那个小家伙，他太年轻了，还未到踏入社交界的年龄，我才是您今晚的舞伴。”

死骇扭过头来，用疯狂的目光凶狠地瞪着艾汀，抽动着尾巴，嘴里发出威胁的嘶鸣。

“看样子，您也许还记得自己是谁，对吗？那个孩子躲过了士兵的搜捕，冒着千难万险找到了我，为的就是给自己生命垂危的母亲寻一个医生，虽然现在看来，医生倒是不需要了。我知道您骤然离开人世，心中难免怀着满腔怨叹，但是我们大可以不必这么剑拔弩张的，如果您还有半点理智的话，就应该悬崖勒马，不要伤害那个孩子，更不要逼我在他的面前对您动粗。”

艾汀一面说话，一面沉着地观察着死骇，这一番冗长的规劝，其目的就是为了试探。娜迦蛇呆钝迟滞地愣了一会儿，眼神又变得狠厉起来，它阴鸷地盯着艾汀，缓缓地挪动着身子，在他的周围窥伺。

情势没有丝毫缓和，路西斯王子舔了舔嘴唇，挂上了一丝浅笑，他尽量地装出游刃有余的神气，握着剑的手却在发抖。说到底，艾汀在剑术练习方面已经疏懒了很久了，而且他也从来没有过和一头中等死骇正面交锋的荣幸，对于能不能从它的利齿之下生还，艾汀的心中全然没有把握。路西斯王子不止一次在心里痛骂了自己的疏忽大意，在他的印象中，阿卡迪亚宫的铜墙铁壁之内至少应该是安全无虞的，他可没有预料到事态会这样发展。实际上，艾汀完全可以扔下那个奴隶男孩，自己逃走，作为一国的储君而言，这才是最为明智的判断，但是他的灵魂却在作梗，那些不受理性羁轭的念头把他困在了原地，发自本能地，他想要去保护那个孩子。

“好吧，看来我大概是徒费口舌了。既然您完全失去了理智，那么，把篝火燃起来吧，瓦普几斯之夜的庆典开始了。”艾汀说着，对死骇欠身一礼，“来吧，女士，能与您共舞，是我的荣幸。”


	49. Chapter 49

艾汀的话音刚落，死骇就狂啸着冲了上来，少年持剑迎战。

娜迦蛇怪沿着四壁游走，它用长发和尾巴作为武器，迅猛无比的攻击如同疾风骤雨一般呼呼作响。艾汀的身躯异常的轻捷灵活，他左逃右闪，在死骇进攻的间隙，接连击出了十几剑。尽管少年把手中的长剑挥舞得眼花缭乱，却只能伤到对手的皮肉，巨蛇身上的鳞片像钢铁一样坚硬，几个回合下来，长剑上已然布满了缺口。艾汀知道，想要击败一头死骇，必须捣毁它的核心，而娜迦的要害，则是在额头上。

怪物和少年周旋着，渐渐停止了猛攻，它攀援在墙壁和屋顶的木椽上，时不时地做出一些佯攻。这头中等死骇有一定的智慧，它很狡猾地兜着圈子，轻盈敏捷地四处游荡，为的就是耗竭敌手的体力，艾汀看清了它的企图，却不得不耐着性子，陪它耍把戏。

在这场缠斗持续了半晌儿之后，少年看上去已经精疲力竭了，他只有招架之功，而失去了还手之力。正在死骇看准了时机，蓦地扑下来的当口，艾汀骤然消失在了原地，那个奴隶男孩暴露在了怪物的面前，在看到瑟瑟发抖的孩子的瞬间，蛇怪迟疑了。正当这千钧一发的时候，少年凭空出现在了死骇的上空，他借着下坠的力道，将长剑狠狠地攮进了怪物的头颅。

娜迦蛇怪仍然直直地挺立在那里，它没有理睬那个给了自己致命一击的红发少年，而是低着头，木然的瞅着自己的腹部。在它的动作停滞的瞬间，几乎在少年击出那一剑的同时，奴隶男孩手中的短剑也全部刺进了它的肚子。孩子流着眼泪，脸上尽是恶狠狠的憎恨，他用尽全身力气拔出短剑，惯性让他跌坐在地上，孩子擦破了手，却抖擞了一下，重又站了起来。他翻来覆去地、一下接一下地向着死骇的肚腹刺进去，每一刀都没到了剑柄。

孩子一面像发了疯似地乱砍乱刺，一面尖声哭叫着：“你这个怪物！你把妈妈还给我！你把她还给我！”

眼前的场面让艾汀愣住了，他万万想不到，那个温顺、胆怯得像个小姑娘一样的男孩，居然能够突然迸发出如此凶暴的力量。

死骇漆黑的鲜血溅到了孩子的脸上，渐渐淌满了他的全身，他还是不停地刺着，直到双手松弛，两臂酸软，他仍然在竭尽全力地砍划着死骇的皮肤，怪物的腹部变得血肉模糊，它早已死去了，却依旧像一株断了根的枯树一样挺在原地，迟迟不肯倒下来。

艾汀轻捷地落在地上，把利刃还入剑鞘，他深深地叹了口气，用温柔而又坚定的力量，捉住了孩子的手腕。他把孩子搂进怀里，一根一根地扳开他的手指，从他那倔强的手掌中夺走了那柄剑。孩子的肩膀抽搐，他仍然挣扎着双腿，哭嚎着要去和死骇拼命。艾汀忍受着孩子凶狠的蹬踹，把他紧紧地按在怀里，用柔和的声调反复说道：“够了，够了，它已经死了。一切都过去了。”

在这一夜之间，焦灼、恐惧、悲伤和愤怒轮番侵袭着幼童稚嫩的神经，这种种急激的情绪在那颗幼小的心灵中绞作一团，艾汀的连声安抚并没有起到太大成效，那孩子还在激烈地挣动着，虽然愤厉尚未褪去，但是早已困惫不堪的肉体却另有一番打算。半晌之后，孩子的身躯逐渐瘫软下去，眼前一阵模糊，彻底失去了意识。

艾汀抱着孩子，向旁边跨了一步，那头死骇才重重地砸到了地面上。

蛇怪的眼睛仍然睁着，但却早已黯淡无光，它定定地望着自己的身侧，仿佛有什么固执的念头让它的灵魂耽留在尘世间。路西斯的王子蹲下身去，他一手抱着孩子，另一只手轻轻地抚上了蛇怪硕大的眼睛。

他叹息道：“您是位伟大的母亲，很抱歉，我刚刚占了您的便宜。这场决斗对您不大公平，但是您知道，事情只能这么了结。您坠入了黑暗，但却迸着最后一丝理智，守护着自己的幼子直至灭亡，我向您致以敬意。”说着，艾汀抬起手，按在胸口上，做出了庄严的承诺，“至于这个无依无靠的小家伙，我以路西斯王室的荣誉向您发誓，他将得到我的庇护和照顾，和死者的约定向来是神圣的，您可以安心了。”

少年说完这番话，死骇终于阖上了双眼，它庞大的身躯逐渐化作了星星点点的黑色尘土，消失在了空旷的黑夜里。

艾汀抱着孩子站起来，鏖战的热血退去，他才觉得自己左侧的肩膀上，火辣辣地泛着疼痛，他伸出手去抹了一把，却摸到了温热、黏腻的一片。他把手掌举到窗口，仔细地端详，才发现手上的血迹在月光下呈现着紫黑的色泽——那是被死骇的毒素侵蚀的征象，他一定是在无意之间被娜迦蛇怪伤到了。

他愣住了，方才还从容不迫的少年神色大变，血色从他的脸上褪去，健康的皮色瞬间变得煞白，他颤抖着手，在自己的衣服上抹了两下，慌乱地擦净了血迹。

这个时候，接到警报的禁卫军团才终于姗姗来迟，死骇已经消失了踪影，房间里只留下了厮杀过后的一片狼藉，军人们迟疑着，站在大敞着的门外，没有王子的命令，谁也不敢贸然踏进来。

艾汀并没有被骤然的变故吓倒，他不慌不忙地拉过披风，遮住自己受伤的肩膀，定了定神，装出了一副镇定自若的傲然神色，走了出去。

当路西斯王储抱着那个刚刚失去母亲的孩子回到自己的卧房的时候，天色已然破晓，淡紫色的晨霭弥漫着大气里，尚未消散，曙光灰白凄清，笼罩万物。艾汀把孩子安顿在洁白的鹅绒床垫上，轻轻地给他盖上了被子，他放下床帏，拣了房间角落处的一条无背长沙发坐下。艾汀草草地处理了自己的伤口，再过不到两个小时之后，他和掌玺大臣还有个约会，现在再来补眠，显然有些来不及了。

艾汀懒散地伸着背脊在长沙发上躺了下来，陷在了柔软的天鹅绒椅面里。他尽力地把自己的思想固定在这一天即将展开的政务上，拼命地用疲劳来消磨自己，可是没有用，他的心不在这儿，他总是按捺不住地想到肩膀上的伤口。现在神巫了已经不在人世，星之病彻底成为了绝症。虽然弗勒雷家的血脉对于死骇的毒素具有一定的抗性，但是他又能坚持几年呢？他是路西斯王唯一的血脉，当他死了以后，必然会留下一个让人困扰的问题：谁来继承这个国家？阿历克塞还有个兄弟，但是曼努埃尔·路西斯·切拉姆虽然颇具政治才干，但是却为人歹毒，睚眦必报，这样的人显然不具备身为国王的器量。而至于艾汀的那几个平庸的堂兄弟，显然就更不行了。在风雨飘摇的时期，统治者或者其继承人的去世必然会引起动乱，稍有不慎，那些纷扰不休的各方势力争斗便会损害路西斯的昌盛，让这个强盛的王国退居三流国家，甚至沦落到四分五裂的割据状态。

艾汀打了个哈欠，他沐着晨曦，眯起眼睛，决定暂时不去考虑这些。乐观点想，说不定六神很快就指出下一任的神巫了呢？或者，在他余下的日子里也许会发生什么奇遇，说不定他的星之病就不治而愈了也未可知。对于那些横竖没有办法的事，路西斯王子倒是保持着一种格外旷达的心态，他固然会尽力而为，但是在他看来，为那些只能乞灵于命运的事去担着忧心，导致自己终宵恼恨、目不交睫、寝食难安，则是顶顶愚蠢的，他太懒了，没有那个钻牛角尖的劲头。

“能长命百岁的话，那么更好，要不然就算了！人总不能因为活不到八十年，就觉得活十几年不够劲儿，更何况好多孩子活不到十岁就夭折了。知足点，好好打发日子吧。”最终，力倦神疲的艾汀做出了这样的结语。

对于路西斯王储而言，这一天并不会因为昨夜的鏖战而有什么不同，艾汀就像一位手法精湛的外科医师，他知道如何像摘除坏疽一样，把那些扰人心神的忧虑从现实事务上暂时隔离开。他照样辅佐父亲处理政务，照样参加大大小小的会议，该怎么说，该怎么做，事无巨细，他早已驾轻就熟。然而，对于那个孤苦伶仃的孩子而言，前一夜的那场变故则像是一道万仞深渊，在他的过去和未来之间划下了一道鸿沟，一边栖止着他困顿但却幸福的童年时光，另一边则笼罩在一片层层叠叠的迷雾之中。

暮色升起的时候，孩子终于醒了。他发现自己待在一个陌生的地方，鹅绒被子细腻、柔软，散发着一股淡雅的馨香，孩子将暗红色的绒布帷幔掀开一条缝隙，小心翼翼地四处张望着。这个房间没有裸露的石头墙壁，它大得吓人，长和宽都足有三十多尺，墙上绘着壁画，装饰着鳞片一般的彩釉瓷片和珐琅，房顶上也布满了彩绘，精雕细琢的柱头花饰上镶贴着金箔，嵌着珍珠和宝石，虽然路西斯已然脱离索尔海姆的臣属身份多年，但是对于那种使帝国饱受诟病的奢华风格的模仿，至今仍然可以寻觅到些许痕迹。即使将要步入严冬，这间卧房里也到处摆设着鲜花，紫檀木的圈椅和靠背长椅上包着深色的丝绸椅面，镀金的铜扣镶在上面，组成一朵朵鹤望兰的形状，一些天鹅绒的坐垫到处扔着，即使是凌乱之中也透着风雅的气韵。硕大的多枝吊灯从房顶垂下，早在下午时分，宫人们便已经将烛火点了起来，吊灯和落地烛台放射出的辉煌灯火将这些陈设映印得美轮美奂。

陌生的环境让孩子不知所措，他小心翼翼地从床上溜了下来，赤着脚踩在了柔软的地毯上。这张床的床面极高，需要踩着梯凳才能上下。床铺摆放在房间朝北一侧的半圆形凹室内，这个凹室其实是一座大理石砌成的高台，比房间的其余地方高出了半米，两侧各有三级石阶，暗红色的帷幔在床铺的上面形成了一座华盖。孩子轻轻地走下石阶，他提着脚，生怕自己沾满污泥的脚底踩脏了地毯。这个房间里，到处都摆放着这个男孩从未见过，甚至是在梦里也不曾想到过的巧夺天工的装饰，鸟兽的雕刻栩栩如生，石头仿佛被赋予了语言。男孩被这番豪华的气象震慑住了，他缩在一个不起眼的角落，紧紧地抱着自己的膝盖。

渐渐地，初时的惊愕过后，昨夜的恐惧又苏醒了过来。


	50. Chapter 50

孩子糊里糊涂的，至今仍然搞不清楚，昨天晚上的那头怪物难道是一场噩梦吗？那么这个仙境一般富丽堂皇的宫殿也是一个梦吗？他打着寒噤，只想从梦里醒来，他一点也不想待在这个华美的殿宇中，他只想牵着妈妈的手，回到那个又脏又窄的窝棚里，那里才是他的家。

就在孩子满怀着狐疑和恐惧，陷在沉思里的时候，房间的大门打开了，艾汀走了进来。他看见那个昨晚救回来的男孩不声不响地缩在卧室深处的墙角，两只眼睛盯着地面，一动不动。他给孩子准备的羊奶和各式点心则保持着原样，搁在大理石茶几上，看来这个小家伙已经一天一夜未进饮食了。

艾汀端起点心坐在了孩子的身边，他把盘子朝男孩推了推，可是小家伙对于那些令人垂涎欲滴的佳肴看都不看，仍然木呆呆地坐在原地。

“妈妈不在了，是吗？”红发少年的出现打碎了孩子最后一点幻想，他终于明白，无论是昨晚的丑恶怪物，还是眼前的人间仙境，都不是梦，它们是发生在现实世界中的，实实在在的事情。

面对着孩子的询问，望着他深蓝色的眼睛，那双清澈的眼睛里噙满了泪水，颤抖的目光中仍然藏着一丝炽烈的希冀，能言善辩的路西斯王子第一次不知道自己应当怎样作答。艾汀苦恼地挠着头，把他那本就杂乱无章的红色卷发弄得更加一团糟，但是他迟疑的态度，和哀怜的眼神却已经向那幼小、敏感的生灵诉说了一切。

“我的妈妈被怪物吃掉了。”孩子木然地盯着艾汀，喃喃地做出了断语。

小家伙的理解和真相不尽相同，他被昨夜离奇的经历弄迷糊了，然而艾汀知道，现在不是澄清事实的恰当时机。孩子的母亲变成了死骇，并且险些让他们丧命——少年此刻无论如何也说不出这个冷酷无情的事实。在成人的眼里，星之病的患者死后化作鬼物是件寻常的事情；而在儿童的眼里，活人是被黑暗蚕食了，那些丰满的皮肉被偷走了，鲜活的灵魂被杀死了。在人的童稚时期，统驭思想的不是推理，而是幻想，那是诗性的时期，而非理性的时期，这个小家伙恰是处在这个年纪上。他温柔的母亲怎么会变成怪物呢？死骇把母亲生吞活剥了，除此之外，别无解释。艾汀决定留待这个孩子以后慢慢地去发见真相，他搂过那个瘦弱的肩膀，让他靠在自己身上，他本以为孩子会哭，但是出乎意料的是，小家伙的眼泪一滴也没有落下来，他只是拼命地绞着衣服的下摆，仿佛要把那粗糙的哔叽料子搓烂似的。命运冷不防地打击了这个弱小的心灵，他好像突然麻木了一样，一动不动地捱着惊骇和苦难。

“你想要回家去看看吗？”艾汀轻抚着孩子的头发，柔声问道。

静默了半晌之后，孩子终于以微不可见的幅度，点了点头。

夜色越来越浓，傍晚的奴隶居住区已经燃起了点点灯火，这时恰好逢上劳动者们收工的时间，男人三五成群地回到区里，女人早已在家做好了晚饭，孩子们则欢呼雀跃地去迎接他们的父亲，丝丝缕缕的炊烟升上天空，即使饭食粗糙、住所简陋，仍然不能阻挡一扇扇单薄门板后面传来的天伦之乐的声响。

艾汀罩着一身仆役的斗篷，牵着那只瘦骨嶙峋的小手回到了孩子曾经居住的地方，周围的奴隶们对他们频频侧目，他们只是隐约知道昨晚出了乱子，那个离群索居的养了一个私生儿子的女人没了。有些人麻木不仁地看着孤苦伶仃的小生命从他们中间走过，却没人走上前来，哪怕是说几句于事无补的惋惜的话。孩子挣开了艾汀，穿过这些对于他的哀恸、对于他的灾厄漠不关心的人群，埋头逃进了自己的家里。

当艾汀踏进房门的时候，孩子早已熟练地燃起了火炬，他也许是抱着一线希望，又在屋里寻觅了一圈，但却一无所获。

那个时候，蜡烛是奢侈品，奴隶们不得不用火炬将就着照明，它用在格尔拉的脂肪里浸过的灯芯草作为燃料①，浸过油的稻草编成麻绳，绑在木棒上，烧起来恶臭难闻，墙上钉着一个铁架子，火把就插在那里，飞散的火星和弥漫的烟气熏得少年连连呛咳。他睁开迷蒙的双眼，看到孩子伏在自己母亲躺过的草垫上，除了肩膀的抽搐起伏，几乎一动不动。

他把手搭在孩子的肩头上，带着点哀怜，小心翼翼地爱抚着他。刚刚失去了母亲，孩子简直绝望到无法形容，突然之间，整个天地都崩塌了，周围只剩下了一片废墟，他被孤零零地扔在苦海的浊流中的感受，又有谁能明白呢？他的大朋友一言不发地陪伴着他，久久地拥着他，他们坐在那个破旧的草垫上，寒冷的空气团团包围着他们，渗进了孩子的心房。

孩子透过朦胧的泪眼，看着火炬行将熄灭的微弱光线，他只想从这漫无边际的痛苦牢笼中挣脱出去，他迷迷糊糊地想到了死。这种可怕的愿望噬啮着幼小的心灵，他翻来覆去地喁喁自语道：“我应该死，死了就能见到妈妈了……”母亲已经不在了，他一个人又怎么去和险恶的人世搏斗呢？到处都是悬崖峭壁，到处都是陷阱，野兽在黑暗中嘶吼，鬼蜮在渊薮中窥伺，这个孩子仿佛已经看到了，他将如履薄冰地在幽暗的山隘间踽踽独行，那些世间的冷漠和恶意就像流沙一样，一点一点地把他吞了进去。

艾汀望着这个被无情的命运随意播弄的孩子，毫不在意他的脏污，吻上了那颗沾满尘垢的小脑袋，他轻轻地搂着孩子，许久之后，像是自言自语一般说道：“你知道吗？其实我也失去了母亲，就在两个月之前。”

孩子怔愣着抬起头，他望着艾汀，问道：“那你怎么还能活着呢？”

“事情就是这么发生了，又有什么办法呢？我的母亲会死，你的母亲会死，你和我，将来有一天也会死。就是这么回事儿啊，小家伙，死亡是千古不灭的事实，对于这种痛苦，我们只能忍受。”

“那活着还有什么用呢？”绝望沉沉地压在稚嫩的心灵之上，孩子怀着一种无以名之的愤恨，但却不知道该去恨谁。人类所有的挣扎、所有的希冀，在死神蛮强凶横的面目之前，都不过是徒劳的把戏，孩子和死亡的念头缠斗不休，他用发亮的眼睛盯着艾汀，又说：“我应当死，我们一起死吧！现在就死！”

听着这几句让人生出无限悲凉的孩子话，艾汀叹了口气，他不胜怜悯地捧起孩子的脸蛋，说道：“你的母亲至死都想着保护你，让你健健康康、平平安安地长大。不要让她的努力被糟蹋了！为了她，你必须活下去！你的人生才刚刚开始，总有一天，你会幸福的！”

“永远不会了！”孩子挣开了艾汀，愤愤地嚷道。他咬着牙齿，瞪着恶狠狠的眼睛，穷途潦倒地结束生命是对至亲的亵渎，即使他年纪尚小，不明白那些大道理，他也知道艾汀说得对。孩子唯一寻求解脱的希望，被少年彻底阻绝了。

“会的！”艾汀把孩子的脸扳了回来，他扶着他的下巴颏儿，凝视着那双燃烧着怒火的眼睛，庄重地说道，“你一定会幸福的！我向你保证，我会照顾你，守护你。虽然有些艰难的时候，但是人生不会总是苦涩的，你将来会有个家庭，你会成为父亲，有自己的孩子，你会保护着这些孩子，就像你的母亲保护你一样，你会看着他们成家，看着他们诞下自己的后代。在亘古长流的时光中，生命就是这样延续了下来。几十年以后，当你被葬到那蓊蓊郁郁的松柏下面的时候，你一定不会后悔自己曾经脚踏实地地走完了这一生。死亡总会来的，何必走捷径呢？”

孩子的眼泪扑簌簌地淌落下来，他扑到艾汀怀里，嚎啕着，哭个不休。无常和隐灭第一次赤裸裸地呈现在了这个天真的灵魂面前，摧折了他童年的玫瑰。他对于那个人们称之为“命运”的冷酷无情的主宰愤恨到了极点，但却也明白，他对它挥舞拳头也好，高声唾骂也罢，全部徒劳无功。

艾汀紧紧地搂着这个孩子，轻抚着他的后背，温柔地反复呢喃着：“哭吧，可怜的小家伙！哭出来就好了。”少年静静地陪伴着那个幼小的生命，他也失去过亲人，虽然克拉丽丝和他之间谈不到什么深厚的母子感情，但是他知道在这种孤独无助的时刻，自己一个人捱着痛苦终究是不好受的。

孩子哭了好一晌儿，心里终于松快了一些。为了让他彻底宣泄出来，艾汀尽量引着他说一些过去的事：“跟我谈谈你的事，讲讲你过去的生活，好吗？”

孩子一开始不愿意讲，可是却不由自主地回忆了起来，回答了少年的问话。不知不觉间，他居然把他的整个悲苦的童年都统统讲了出来：从他的出生——这当然是丽达告诉他的，印索穆尼亚下水道里的风景，他和那个爱讲故事的老奴隶之间短暂的友谊，直讲到了后来男奴隶们对他的那场下流无耻的猥亵。懵懂无知的孩子只是把它当做寻常的暴行，充其量不过是一次恶意的戏弄，但是路西斯王子听到这里时却怒不可遏，他怕吓坏了孩子，只是压抑着愤怒，连连地亲吻着这个饱受磨难的小生灵的头发，说着：“可怜的孩子，别怕，以后不会再有这样的事了。”

孩子被他弄得怪难为情，他挣扎了一下，推开了艾汀，又继续讲自己的身世：他讲到了自己和母亲的邋遢大赛，讲到了母亲的病和自己的恐惧，最后，他说到了丽达临终前对他的嘱托。

孩子从他的衣服里面掏出了那个坠子，把它放在了艾汀的手里。

在看到那个肩扣的时候，艾汀犹如遭受了电击一样，彻底愣住了——他曾经见过这件东西！这是神巫嫁给路西斯王的时候，送给阿历克塞的信物。肩扣本来应该是一对的，在六年以前，父亲无意间遗失了一只，于是便在艾汀三番五次的纠缠之下，将凑不成对的另一枚送给了久已觊觎这块宝石的儿子，路西斯王子书桌的匣子里，至今还躺着一个和它一模一样的肩扣。

艾汀颤抖着双手，紧紧地攥着这枚扣子，如果孩子的叙述没有作假的话，那么这个被当作奴隶，过着卑贱的生活，受尽了人间屈辱的小东西，居然就是他的弟弟！

少年突然间的神色大变，吓坏了那个敏感的孩子，他缩在角落里，不出声了。

半晌之后，艾汀的思绪终于安定下来，他把吊坠重新套在了孩子的脖颈上，他亲热地搂着那个小家伙，重重地亲吻着他的脸颊，快活极了。孩子感觉几滴水珠落在了自己的脸上，他抬起头，看到那个少年流着眼泪望着他，孩子的心里很纳闷，并且这种迷惑之中还带着几分恐惧成分，他伸出脏兮兮的小手，笨拙地擦拭着大朋友脸上的泪水。小东西用可怜巴巴的神气偷偷觑着艾汀，翕动着嘴唇，可是不敢吭声，他被这种激动的表示吓坏了，生怕这个个悲喜无常的人发了什么疯。

对于孩子的担忧，路西斯王子半点也不知道，他只是在这个寒冷凄黯的黑夜里看到了一线希望：路西斯有了第二个继承人。虽然还有一些法律上的问题丞待解决，但是这难不倒艾汀，他现在唯一的念头就是好好教养自己的弟弟。死亡的阴霾和为王国培养继承人的热情，把这个还未满十八岁的轻佻少年彻底改变了，他终于明白了自己那股无以名之的怜爱，以及那份甘愿为这个陌生男孩牺牲的英勇心情的缘由，在这一刻，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆决定了自己的命运，他把自己的余生，把自己的王国，都统统押在了这个幼小的孩子身上，孤注一掷。

——————

①火炬的制法参考了欧洲中世纪史。


	51. Chapter 51

艾汀对于男孩讲述的故事已然信了八、九分，但是谨慎让他暂且没有把心中的猜测形之于口。在回到宫殿之后，他吩咐自己的寝宫侍从带孩子去用些晚餐，又让人搬来了近七年以来王室奴隶的所有记录。

他的命令被一丝不苟地执行了。

在昏黄的灯光之下，艾汀飞快地翻阅着那些资料，他反复推敲着记录，一切都严丝合缝，没有任何可疑之处。他望着自己桌上那个和男孩所持的信物一般无二的蓝宝石肩扣，陷入了沉思。

在这个夜晚，路西斯王子替他的弟弟选择了命运，他没有去问男孩的意见，也没有去问父亲的意见，因为事情只能这样。在当时，孩子们的童年很短暂，一般的儿童从12岁开始便要自己去挣面包，15岁的孩子也算得上成年人了。只需要熬过十个年头，幼弟便可以主政，届时路西斯的前途就不用发愁了。阿历克塞的身体还算康健，饮酒的嗜好必须劝他戒掉，而至于艾汀自己，为了达到这一步，他必须咬紧牙关活到那个时候。

即在此时，那个刚刚被天选之王认作亲兄弟的孩子，正盘腿坐在厨房的地上，拿干掉的黑面包蘸着冷冰冰的软豆汤，专心致志地用着他遭逢遽变之后的第一顿饭。阿卡迪亚宫里有三个厨房，一个是小灶，专门在常规用餐时间之外，应付国王和王子心血来潮的要求，艾汀是这里的重要主顾；一个是内庭的大膳房，王室成员和寓居于宫廷里的贵族侍从们的三餐便是从这里端出来的；还有一个，则是阿卡迪亚宫里给下等仆役们做饭的厨房，不同于前两者的窗明几净、纤尘不染，这里满地都是油腻腻的污垢，黑魆魆的灶台沾满油烟，桌案上尽是血淋淋的生肉，构成了一幅令人作呕的景象。而那个孩子，正是在这个阴暗邋遢的厨房里，一口一口地咬着鞣皮一样坚硬的面包。

王子的侍从科尔纳恐怕对这幕场景多少负有些责任，这位少年出身于路西斯贵族旧家，他的父亲野心勃勃，决心利用儿子拓宽自己的人脉，科尔纳幼时便成为了艾汀的寝宫侍从之一，他的父亲对他寄予了厚望，毕竟，这个职位表面虽不显赫，却几乎处于整个王室的心腹地带，它是发迹的源泉。处在这个位置上，长年累月地陪伴着王储，即使是个彻头彻尾的脓包，只要保证自己忠心耿耿，也就没有失宠的风险。然而艾汀却完全没有照着别人写好的剧本去表演的意思，他自幼便对于科尔纳的毕恭毕敬和曲意逢迎感到厌烦透顶，可却偏生甩不掉这个如影随形的烦人精。小时候的王子想了不少花招来捉弄自己的随从们，他曾经把时时刻刻缀在自己身后的科尔纳刻薄地称为“苦役犯脚镣上拖着的铁球”。其实那个小侍从又何其无辜！他不怎么机灵，那些奉承话都是家里人教给他的，他不知道怎么讨王子的欢心，只能唯唯诺诺地跟在艾汀身后，片刻不离。在他看来，伺候这个喜怒无常的小魔头才真的是门苦差事，要是能随便撂挑子，他早就不干了。

自打从神影岛回来以后，王子的肆意妄为和辛辣刻薄倒是收敛了许多，但是早年的疏淡让他对于自己的侍从们仍然不假辞色。在阔别了五年之后，科尔纳早已不复当年的幼稚无知，出人头地的念头开始在他的心中萌发，但是这名少年却吃不准艾汀的性情，他竭尽全力地想要讨王子的喜欢，却由于缺乏社交场中必备的灵活与才气而只能循规蹈矩，甚至往往弄巧成拙。看到艾汀对自己这位出身高门的贵族子弟冷淡疏远，却对那名身份卑贱的奴隶男孩和颜悦色，哪怕这个孩子只是王子心血来潮捡来的宠物吧——艾汀经常这么干——科尔纳也不免感到委屈和难堪。当王子吩咐他带着孩子去用饭时，科尔纳严守着奴隶和自由民之间的尊卑界线，按照惯例，将这个孩子带去了下等人的厨房。这番绳趋尺步的古板作为，乍看之下是出于对王国法律的无形敬意，但是也很难说其中有没有一丝嫉妒心理作祟。

科尔纳坐在桌案的附近，他在椅子上铺了一块洁白的手帕才肯落座，在炉灶的周围，几名仆人围坐在那里聊着闲话，时不时发出粗野的笑声。科尔纳在这里待得浑身不自在，锅里还炖着土豆浓汤，炉膛里烤着熏肉，滚滚的水汽和油烟熏蒸着这位贵族子弟的鼻腔，他坐得直挺挺的，两手交叉搭在膝盖上，这副姿态中的矜持和嫌恶彰明较著，他生怕碰到什么东西，仿佛厨房里的肮脏化为了无所不在的微粒子飘逸在空气里一样，在这间屋子里，光是呼吸都叫他觉得恶心。

就在科尔纳用露骨的鄙夷目光，不耐烦地打量着那个奴隶男孩的时候，孩子也在忍受着这群人。那个穿着漂亮衣服的少年把他拎进这间屋子里，随手扔了些食物在地上叫他吃，就好像他是一只摇尾乞怜的小狗似的。厨房管事、腰身粗壮的厨娘们和帮厨们都围坐在炉灶周围烤着火，吃着饭，只有他一个人，孤零零地被扔在地上。他知道自己该是在地上吃饭的，他和母亲一向都是坐在地上，以前他并不觉得这有什么不对劲，但是他时至今日才第一次知道，世上还有一些人，能够坐在椅子上，安安生生、舒舒服服地用完一餐。

“让这个小孩在这儿吃饭？为什么？他是个奴隶啊！”孩子无意间听到一个帮厨这样询问厨房的管事，和他一样，下等仆役们也大多说着里德土话。

“嘘！别多嘴，听说是殿下的命令。”管事低声训斥道。

饭菜相当粗劣，但是孩子却从来没有福气享用过这种放了浓浓的黄油的软豆汤，尽管那是仆人以及平民的餐桌上常见的食物。孩子踌躇了一会儿，他知道自己招人嫌，故而心里很难受，他胆怯地环顾着周遭，对上了少年侍从的眼神，对方目光中的那种无声的催促让他觉得自己最好还是闭上嘴，什么也别问，尽快打发完这顿饭。孩子小心翼翼地撕开面包，一点一点地蘸着冷汤，吃得津津有味，他时不时地舔一舔手指，不放过一点残渣碎屑，早年的艰辛生活教会了他一餐一饭的可贵。

可是孩子的举动再次引来了嘲笑。

“瞧瞧这个野孩儿！给了他叉子和勺子，他却不会用，并且他居然舔自己的手指！啊！他多脏！多难看！简直就像是刚从泥塘里滚出来的臭烘烘的格尔拉一样。”

语气中的轻蔑让孩子受到了伤害，刺透了他的心，过去他从不曾料想过他的吃相会为自己带来耻辱，这句话让孩子摸透了他和别人之间的天渊之别。奴隶大多自幼便知道自己身份微贱，但是知道一件事和亲身体会到它是全然不同的，在这一刻，幼小的孩子因为那些不堪入耳的话，因为仆人们的歧视嘲弄，而哭了出来。他无比想念死去的母亲，只觉得自己和周围的世界仿佛方枘圆凿，格格不入。在一片哄笑声中，他不禁对自己产生了极大的怀疑，几乎相信了自己确实是个粗俗卑贱的东西。

当孩子就着眼泪，吞咽着黑面包时，大家的谈笑声忽然戛然而止——大门打开了，路西斯王子走了进来。奴隶男孩看到那个穿着漂亮衣服的年轻侍从，刚刚还那么威风凛凛地坐着，现在却站了起来，谦卑地对红发少年躬身行礼；而那些说话那么刺耳的仆人们，也恭而敬之地支起身来，把包头巾攥在手上，诚惶诚恐地一躬到地，他猜想他的新朋友说不定是位大人物，孩子觉得自己最好应该像别人那样站起身来。但是少年却按住了他的肩膀，心思敏感的儿童早已学会了分辨冷漠的伪善和真诚的友谊，他敢说，那位红发少年的和蔼可亲当中没有任何浮表的、惺惺作态的成分。

艾汀向四周环顾了一遭，他花了一番功夫，才打听出科尔纳把孩子带到下人的厨房里来了。艾汀有些恼怒，但却装着一副无动于衷的神态。对于自己侍从的那点心思，路西斯王子看得明明白白，在一个明晰的头脑面前，单凭一点笨拙的狡黠行事的人多少有一点吃亏，他们总是很快就被人识破了。

从王子对待那名奴隶男孩的做派来看，这个满身泥垢的小野人俨然是宫廷里一名冉冉升起的新贵，“国王有时也会娶牧羊女①”，高贵者与低贱者为伍并非没有先例，哪怕这孩子只是个弄臣、小丑，但是宠儿毕竟是宠儿。科尔纳打了个寒噤，他明白自己犯了一个愚蠢的错误，可又不知道应该怎样弥补，只能手足无措地缄默不语，那缩着头的模样活像一只大难临头的鹌鹑。几名仆人面面相觑，就像人赃俱获的窃贼一样，显得忧心忡忡。

艾汀随手拿起一只碗，从地上的铁锅里舀了一大勺冷冰冰的软豆汤——这些前一天剩下的残羹冷炙，本来除了倒入阴渠，不会有别的去处，结果谁也没有料想到，它居然像名厨卡雷莫②出品的佳肴一样，在一天之内得到了接连被两位王室贵胄品评的荣幸。他抓起一些面包，坐到了男孩对面的地上。厨房地面上的油污黏在了丝绒外袍上，王子却像毫不介意一般，学着孩子的姿势盘腿坐下，他把面包切成厚厚的片，把黄油涂得满满当当的，掰了一半递给孩子。随后，这位风度翩翩的天潢贵胄，居然也像个粗鲁不文的奴隶一样，抓着面包，蘸着浓汤，有滋有味地品尝了起来。

说实话，这些软豆汤和黄油面包即使已经不太新鲜了，味道也还算不坏，至少艾汀吃过更糟糕的。在忍受了五年神影岛修道院的斋饭以后，路西斯王子并不觉得这些五味俱全的浓汤有什么值得抱怨的。这对儿兄弟狼吞虎咽地吃着饭，孩子看见红发少年和自己一般作为，于是稍稍打消了沮丧，他早就饿得没了感觉，现在填了个半截饱，反倒比肚子里空空如也的时候胃口更好。羞愧离开了，饥饿补了它的缺位，孩子不是在吃，简直是在囫囵个地吞下那块面包。不消多时，他的碗里就见了底，男孩打了个响亮的饱嗝，那声音刚一冒头，他就住了口，他怪难为情地环顾了一下四周，所有人都低着头，肃然危立，这一回可再没人笑话他了。

这个当口，艾汀也打发完了碗里的汤，他用面包擦着碗底，扫荡了最后的一点食物。男孩也依样画葫芦地照做了，当他们吃完以后，两只碗简直像洗过一样，干干净净，不留半点残羹。艾汀骄傲地朝孩子展示了一下自己锃亮的碗，露出了一个俏皮的微笑。

随后，艾汀才好像终于想起了在一旁捱受着精神上的酷刑的侍从，他站起身来，掸了掸身上的灰，好整以暇地望着胆战心惊的少年。王子的所作所为把科尔纳吓得呆若木鸡，服侍了艾汀多年，他非常清楚自己主人的那种火辣辣的刻薄性子，他怔愣地望着地面，仿佛那里有个深渊正在一点点地把他吞进去，虽然他一直不曾得到王子的青睐，但是却也没有犯下过什么大错，然而现在，“失宠”和“逐出宫廷”这两把大刀架在他的脖子上，他好像已经感觉到了颈后传来的丝丝凉意。

“科尔纳先生，我想我一直欠您一个道歉，我早年的行径荒唐不经，想必让您吃了不少苦头，为此我向您致歉。”

在艾汀说话的时候，科尔纳用恐惧的眼神觑着自己的主子，他诚惶诚恐地想要开口申辩，又被艾汀的一个手势截住了话头。

“您先听我把话说完了。”艾汀说道，“今天的事情，我并不怪罪您，我没有把命令交代清楚，您只是照章办事罢了，这不是您的错。”

“啊！殿下，……”

艾汀再次打断了侍从的话：“我不怪您，科尔纳先生，但是我希望这是我第一次也是最后一次提醒您：诸位怎么对待这个孩子，就是怎么对待我。如果您听不懂的话，我可以重复第二遍，甚至第三遍，他在哪里用餐，哪里就是我的餐桌，他用什么果腹，什么也就是我的餐点，我希望我说得够明白了。”

科尔纳额头冒着冷汗，脸色煞白，他深深地鞠下了一躬。在少年侍从担惊受怕的当口，那个奴隶男孩正专心致志地从自己衣服的褶裥里捡出面包碎屑，偷偷地放进嘴里，他一脸茫然无知地想要了解四周何以会弥漫着如此瘆人的寂静，却一无所获。路西斯王子的嗓音柔和清亮，他说着纯正索尔海姆语，这种盛行于各国上流社会的古老语言对于不识字的奴隶而言，简直不啻于婉转的鸟鸣莺啼，它音调优美，却让人一个字也听不懂。

艾汀继续说道：“您跟着我已经有十几年了，除去我去游学的五年，我和您断断续续也相处了七年之久。这点时间已经足够让我看清一个亲随的品性，您不懂变通，做事有时不够机灵，但却胜在忠心耿耿。在您和您的十一名同僚中，您是唯一一位不曾在背后议论过我的人，这一点让我很欣赏。对于不幸处在我的这个位置上的人来讲，忠诚的友谊是最难能可贵的，循规蹈矩总归好过擅作主张。目前，我对您很满意，如果我也合乎您的心意的话，就请继续留在我身边效力吧。”

说着，路西斯王子朝他的侍从，笑容可掬、彬彬有礼地伸出了手，姿态中不掺杂半分倨傲、做作，或是勉强。科尔纳羞愧难当，他满脸通红，热泪盈眶地跪在地上，吻上了那只高贵的手。

——————

①国王有时也会娶牧羊女：欧洲有此谚语。

②卡雷莫：法国名厨，曾为沙皇、奥皇掌膳，著有食谱多种传世。


	52. Chapter 52

王子捡了一个粗野丑怪的奴隶男孩做宠物，这个谣言没过两天就在宫廷里传开了，人们对于艾汀的种种荒唐行径早已习以为常，这已经不是他第一次乱捡那些乌七八糟的动物回阿卡迪亚宫了。

早在艾汀七岁的时候，有一次，他在印索穆尼亚的市集里兜了一圈，回来的时候，怀里居然抱着一只肥硕的魔蛇雏鸟，他不顾随从们的好言劝阻，执意要饲养这只身负猛毒的动物，却被忘恩负义的鸟崽啄了一口，差点丢了半条命。在王子伤愈以后，这只惹祸的魔蛇雏鸟早已被阿历克塞下令除掉了，为此，他还曾经和自己的父亲闹了半个月的别扭。

艾汀养起宠物来一向喜新厌旧，等到新鲜劲过了，这些小动物们便纷纷流落到阿卡迪亚宫的庭园里，自生自灭去了。当然，比起时不时就要被那个惹人嫌的孩子抓起来揉搓一番的家畜生活，在庭园里悠游自得的日子恐怕更得那些野生动物的欢心。

有些贵族穷极无聊地开了个盘口，赌一赌王子这回的新鲜劲能持续几天，许多廷臣都下了注，一时间，境况居然异常热烈。值得一提的是，一向不爱凑热闹的科尔纳也参加了这场赌局，他默默地把一千皮斯托尔的巨额赌资都押在了看起来最离谱的答案上——王子对那个小奴隶的热情将持续半年以上。这一千的赌金看上去啐手可得，一众游手好闲的贵人们纷纷选择与他对赌。最终，整个盘口的赌金总数超过了三万皮斯托尔。

其实，这一千的赌资之中，科尔纳只占了两成份额，剩下的本金全部来自一位神秘贵人的援助，当然，这个赔率奇高的盘口最后也让他们赚得满盆满钵。对于一国的王储而言，劫掠自己的臣下根本称不上是犯罪，既然他们胆大包天地开了这个盘口，那么艾汀自然也可以随意捞那些贵族们的钱而不觉得丢脸。于是，半年以后，廷臣们的俸禄和年金最终扩充了王子殿下的小金库，没有人说破他们的命运，那些自作聪明的人输了赌局，只能大呼倒霉。

当然这都是后话了，而我们多谋善断的路西斯王储，现在却是正抱着手臂，呆站在浴室里，对着自己满身尘垢的亲兄弟，一筹莫展。

在那天用过饭以后，路西斯王子命人备好了洗澡水，他花了一番功夫，才说服倔强的孩子在自己的面前脱下了衣服——早年的那场侵犯已经在幼儿的心中刻下了不可磨灭的恐怖印记，况且丽达反复地严厉告诫过这个孩子，绝不可随便在至亲以外的人面前袒露身体。最终，艾汀只能让仆人们退下，他取出了自己那枚和孩子成对的肩扣，费尽了口舌，直说得自己喉咙干涩，才让这个固执的小东西相信他确实是他的亲生哥哥。

在那个时候，像我们今天这样设备先进的浴室还没有诞生，索尔海姆人视水为不洁，然而世卿们却很难像那些苦行者一样忍受一年到头不洗澡的痛苦，于是聪明的索尔海姆贵族想出了一个折中的办法，他们将冷水加热，声称伊夫利特神已然用火焰净化了水中的恶灵，最终，热水澡和蒸汽浴在旧大陆的上流社会之中蔚然成风。由于穷苦百姓并没有洗热水浴的条件，于是，在索尔海姆，体味也成为了区分身份的标志之一，贫民恶臭熏天，而上等人则芬芳四溢。

后来，随着版图的扩张，索尔海姆人把洗热水澡的文化传给了东大陆，它立刻得到了这片土地上的诸多民族的喜爱和追捧。作为索尔海姆帝国贵族的后裔，路西斯王室保持了那些从古代习来的风俗，并增设了许多新鲜花样，根据宫廷志的记载，阿卡迪亚宫的内庭和外庭都分别设有男女公共浴室，一部分奴隶以及阉奴日夜在那里伺候，专门从事替人按摩、理发和净面的工作。那时的卫浴设备与今天并没有太多相似之处，以路西斯王子的私人浴室为例，这是一间八角形的小厅，临着艾汀居住的套房，中间由一道侧门联结，浴室的地面由大理石铺就，墙壁和天花板嵌着珊瑚和彩陶，堆砌成精美的壁画，装饰得极富格调。浴室里的壁炉烧得正旺，木炭上架着一口铁釜，里面加热着石块，地上堆着十几个罐子，里面盛满了滚烫的热水，那时的浴室没有输送热水的管道，人们全凭这些手段来维持水温。一座气派的浴池置于房间的正中，它比地面高出一些，大理石磴级环绕在它的四周，浴池边上的矮几上放着香料、油膏以及其他一些用品，按照艾汀的个人习惯，这里还经常摆着些葡萄酒和甜食一类的东西，供他一面沐浴，一面享用，一道状如华盖一般的轻纱帷幔由撒拉逊风格的石柱支着，从浴池的顶上垂下来，它是用来防止热气散失的。

脱得光溜溜的孩子扒着池子的边缘，把自己的半张脸藏在水里，死死地盯着艾汀的一举一动，满怀戒备地与自己幻想中的危险严阵对垒。路西斯王子叹了一口气，由于男孩无论如何也不愿意让别人碰他，那些本该由仆役们完成的工作，现在不得不由他代劳了。他把外袍和罩衫搭在供人休憩的皮面长凳上，卷起衬衫袖子，看着这个满身污垢的小东西，简直不知道应该从何下手。他坐在浴池的石阶上，小心翼翼地一点一点疏通着小家伙打结的长发，直到把那柄坚硬无匹的兽角篦子勾断了六根齿，才宣告完工，在这个过程中他收获颇丰，在孩子的头发里，路西斯王子一共缴猎了近百只头虱。当他矮下身子，把这些战利品浸在专杀寄生虫的药水里的时候，艾汀对上了孩子吞声忍泪的目光。粗手笨脚的少年早就弄疼了他，小家伙哭也不敢哭，只是咬着嘴唇，含冤抱屈地看着他，好像洗头发这件事是什么不得了的酷刑迫害似的。

这副可怜相逗笑了艾汀，他勾起手指刮了下小家伙的鼻梁，一边道歉，一边从托盘里拈起一块杏仁糖，塞到了孩子嘴里。这是一种由砂糖和杏仁碎制成的糖果，在那个时代，砂糖是只有上等人才享用得起的奢侈品，奴隶男孩第一次尝到这种甘美的味道，甜腻的糖霜在嘴里化开，孩子不忍心一次享用完，他小心谨慎地捏着那块糖，伸出舌头，一点一点地舔着它。

艾汀不胜怜爱地揉了揉小家伙的头发，说道：“等你洗完澡，这些糖果都是你的。”

“真的吗？”孩子有些狐疑，一时之间，他还难以相信这个世界上真的会有人待他这么好。

“当然，我保证。”艾汀摆出一副庄重的架势，“只是一次别吃太多，不然你会牙疼。”

听到少年的许诺，孩子的眼神瞬间明亮了起来。

不得不说，丽达·伊祖尼亚用污泥把她的儿子武装得很好，经过了将近两个小时的斗争，洗澡水换了一盆又一盆，这层牢不可摧的防线才宣告瓦解。

看着眼前脱胎换骨的小家伙，艾汀简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，和这个孩子比起来，宗教画上的圣子恐怕都要黯然失色了。孩子的面颊有些消瘦，气色也不大健康，两条瘦骨伶仃的小腿细得让人看了心酸，但是仍然可以看得出他长着一副好相貌。孩子的肤色白皙宛如最上等的细瓷，皮肤像小姑娘似的致密并且通透，墨蓝色的头发光滑纤细，湿漉漉地披在肩膀上。他的鼻梁秀挺笔直，下巴颏儿生得很细气，一双深蓝色的大眼睛掩映在浓密的睫毛下面，宛如一泓清亮的秋水，神色带着些羞怯和试探，仿佛在乞求人们的保护。他的唇珠很饱满，嘴唇仿似淡色的蔷薇花瓣，孩子正在换牙，洁白细小的乳牙少了一两颗，这点缺陷反倒为他凭添了几分调皮可爱。小家伙裹在软绵绵的毛毯里，紧紧地抱着那只盛满了点心的托盘，五岁的孩子尚且没有审美意识，他对于自己的容貌毫不在意，只是一心一意地咀嚼着嘴里的糖果，守护着刚刚到手的宝藏。

“小东西，你有名字吗？”艾汀一面为他擦干头发，一面问道。路西斯王子知道十岁以前的奴隶通常不会有正式的名字，故而也就没有问，但是现在他既然决定要亲自担起抚养这个小家伙的责任，那么首先就得解决称呼的问题。

男孩的脸颊被点心塞得鼓鼓的，他含混不清地说道：“这就是我的名字。”

“什么？”

“小东西。”

孩子的回答让艾汀忍俊不禁，他笑着说道：“这可不是个名字呀。你还有别的称呼吗？”

孩子歪着头，沉思默想了一会儿：“野孩儿、小杂种、贱种。也有人这么叫我，可我不太喜欢。”

艾汀把布巾搭在孩子头上，他在潮湿的地面上跪下来，火焰般的目光直直地望进了孩子的眼睛，他郑重其事地说道：“听着，虽然他们这么叫你，但是这些称呼都与你无关，它只体现了说话者的偏狭和恶毒。该怎么说呢？这就好比一个邋遢汉子，从自己的身上刮下一些哈喇味的油腻，非得往别人干净的衣服上抹。”

艾汀说着，从盒子里挖了一块玫瑰香膏，挂着一副虚张声势的恫吓表情，作势要往孩子的脸上蹭。孩子被这个玩笑吓了一跳，再也顾不得怀里的点心，赶紧溜了，他挣扎逃窜，可终究不是少年的对手，于是他只能可怜巴巴地装着一副屈服的脸，眼看着艾汀把那块油膏涂在了他的鼻尖上，馥郁的香气让小家伙明白了这只是个恶作剧，他放下了心，扎在艾汀的怀里，两个人肆无忌惮地笑了起来。

“既然你还没有取名，那么你不介意我送给你一个名字吧？”

孩子点了点头。

“‘索莫纳斯’——这就是你的名字。”艾汀说着，用手指在孩子的掌心里写下了这几个字母，小家伙虽然完全不认得那些蜿蜒曲折的文字，却如获至宝一般地攥紧了手心，仿佛生怕那几个字母飞掉，“记住，你叫索莫纳斯。它是远古异教神话中夜晚的守护神的名字，是上天庇佑着路西斯，才让你撞进了我的怀抱。这是我作为兄长，送给你的第一件礼物。”

“除此之外，我还将设法恢复你的地位，这恐怕无法一蹴而就，但是我会竭尽全力达成它。你以为你姓‘伊祖尼亚’，实际上你真正的姓氏是‘切拉姆’；你以为你是个奴隶，实际上你是路西斯的第二王子；你以为你是最卑贱者，实际上你有权和最高贵者平起平坐。①所有这些，都是国王亏欠你和你的母亲的。”

“现在，让我们来正式认识一下吧。我是艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，路西斯王国的王太子，和你血脉相连的哥哥。从今以后，在我的有生之年里，我将作你在困苦中的依傍，成为你在浊世的风浪中最坚实的托身之地。”艾汀说着，把孩子的两只小手捧在自己温暖的掌中，落下了一吻，“请时刻牢记，你真正的名字是——索莫纳斯·路西斯·切拉姆。你不是孤身一人。”

——————

①此句效法了《笑面人》中的一段句式。


	53. Chapter 53

他有一个亲人了！在这广漠的天地间，他不再孤独了，他找到了一艘苦海中的方舟，一个温暖而安全的托庇所！对于艾汀的那套长篇大论的承诺，孩子听得一知半解，他全然搞不清楚这种比传奇故事还要离奇的际遇是怎么一回事，他惊讶，却也懵懵懂懂地接受了上天的恩赐。在命运突如其来的晴天霹雳之后，小家伙第一次睡了个安稳觉。他在睡梦中紧紧地攥着艾汀的衣角，仿佛深恐生命中这点儿微渺的希望的芒熛在自己阖眼的瞬间隐灭，他畏惧孤独，更畏惧未知的命途中茫茫无边的黑暗，艾汀是一无所有的孩子手中的全部财富，是照亮那片妖魔肆虐、鬼蜮横行的阴世地狱的唯一的光明。

孩子依偎着艾汀，这个娇弱的小生灵把一切都交托给了自己的兄长，而在艾汀而言，亦是如此。他在双亲的漠视中度过了独来独往的童稚时期，心灵的细弱根蘖向名为家庭的土壤之中深扎下去，却没有吸收到半滴亲情的乳汁。他在弃儿一般的凄惶心境中长大，母亲冷漠的视若无睹、父亲不负责任的放纵，以及廷臣们各怀鬼胎的趋奉，织就了他童年的襁褓，得不到满足的渴慕在内心中凝聚郁积，像条暗河一样在泥土下面深潜着、静静地流淌，直到在那个夜晚，不可逆料的命运把那个孩子推向了他，他才终于找到了一个家。在阴暗萧索的尘世中，他寻到了一个孤苦无依的生命，他们是那么地息息相通，简直如同共着一个灵魂。他们就好像一只天平的两端，一面是锦衣玉食却在虚伪的荣华中胆战心惊地捱着孤独，一面是饥寒交迫又饱尝世情的冷漠和命运的摧折，这两类截然相反的困苦实则互为邻壑，人类社会中所有的忧郁大概都毕集于这两件具体而微的样本中了，只不过细节各有增减，形象千差万别而已。天平的两极本来是无论如何也不能相遇的，但是冥冥之神用灾厄把他们结合在了一起，让荒土变成了明净的绿洲。

曙光初现的时候，孩子醒来了，他睁开虚肿的双眼，发现自己躺在一个温暖的臂抱中，他看到艾汀近在咫尺的睡脸，少年的脸上带着倦意，嘴边却挂着一丝宁静的笑。孩子伸出小手，轻轻地，小心翼翼地，仿佛是怕戳破了眼前的海市蜃楼一般，摸了摸艾汀的脸颊。少年的睫毛颤抖了几下，他半眯着眼睛，笑容满面地搂过孩子，在他的额头上印下了一个重重的亲吻，他呢喃着说道：“早上好！索莫纳斯。”

啊，真的！原来这一切都不是梦！孩子把小脸埋在兄长的脖颈间，淌着眼泪，露出了微笑。

一种全新的感情在艾汀的身上诞生了，它不同于友谊，也不全然等同于手足之情，看过了那么多星之病患者的结局，目睹了强大的神巫的衰亡，未满十八岁的少年已然预料到自己必死无疑，他太年轻了，俗世的诸般感情他几乎全都没有体验过，他没有品尝过情爱、不曾当过父亲，甚至不能说正正经经地做过几天的儿子，而他唯一的朋友也远在天边。他是被“身份”这道鸿沟从尘世上隔离了的人，他困囿于阿卡迪亚宫的高墙里，而感情上却又颠沛流离，然而，自从遇见了这个孩子，他发现了自己的使命，在飘零的尘世中，他找到了落脚的锚点。艾汀自命为索莫纳斯的监护人，实际上几乎把这个孩子当做了自己的螟蛉儿子，但这个说法也不完全准确，即使是他自己，也很难去辨清这种全心奉献的，不惜牺牲他自己去给另一个生命做养料的感情是什么。艾汀并非不知道，如果不是遇到了那个孩子，他根本不会骤然被死神套上绞索。那天，他毫不犹豫地回应了幼小的生灵声嘶力竭的呼唤，从孩子的母亲手里接下了这副重担，肩负起了索莫纳斯的命运，对此，他从来不曾有过哪怕一刻的踟蹰与后悔。他把自己的全部热情都投入到兄弟的身上，抚育他、教养他、超拔他，他用全身心去爱他，兼做了他的父亲、母亲、教师和兄长。

而在孩子的那一边，他不知道艾汀怎么会是他的兄长的，换了别的孩子，一定会穷究根底，把事情问个明白，但是自幼在苦水里泡大的孩子早已养成了谨小慎微的习惯。索莫纳斯的一双眼睛总在观察，一对耳朵总在谛听，小脑袋里总是转着各种各样的想法，他就像旧时候的那些哑巴会的修道士一样，看得多、听得多、想得多，但是话却很少。在陌生人面前，如无必要，这个孩子绝不开尊口，一来是心思敏感的小家伙极要脸面，他是个识羞耻的孩子，而他的那口里德土话总是惹来诧异或是鄙夷的眼神；二来他一直记得，在他不到四岁的时候，曾经因为没有毕恭毕敬地称呼一名小吏为“先生”，而招来了一顿毒打，自那以后，他对每一句话都要酌量再三，在别的孩子尚且童言无忌的时期，这个幼小的生命就开始变得缄口慎言了。

为了让索莫纳斯恢复儿童快活的天性，艾汀着实下了一番苦功。

在兄弟相认的第二天，路西斯王子便对于那个孩子战战兢兢的性格有了充分的体认。艾汀倾箱倒箧地翻出了自己儿时的玩具，把那一堆堆新奇、精巧的玩意儿，献宝一样一 一摆在了弟弟的眼前，而索莫纳斯只是纳闷儿地看着它们，他从来不曾有过一件真正的玩具。在他三岁的时候，丽达为了逗他开心，曾经把干掉的黑麦饼揉成新月角兽的形状，孩子每天都煞有介事地摆弄着那匹“小马”，他跟它说话，叫它“帕加索斯①”，把它当成神话人物的坐骑，比划着，让它披挂上阵或是云游四海。在那个冬天里，孩子和这个面团捏成的动物之间诞生了不少妙趣横生的故事。后来，随着天气回暖，万物复苏，“帕加索斯”终于不可避免地发了霉，变成了毛蓬蓬的一团，最终，孩子哭着为自己的朋友举办了一场小小的葬礼，这就是索莫纳斯早年的生活中唯一与“玩具”有关的记忆了。

看着那一堆见所未见的玩意儿，孩子简直两眼发直，他大气也不敢出一口，不知所措地盯着它们，仿佛有人把所罗门王的宝藏捧到了他眼前似的。

“这些都是你的，你随便玩吧。”

“我们不用干活儿吗？”孩子怯生生地问道。

“虽然我还有一些工作，但是你什么都不用做。小孩子只要寻开心就好了。”

直到艾汀说出了这句话，索莫纳斯踌躇再三，才小心翼翼地伸出手去，他越过了那些精致华美的玩意儿，只拣了一只最不起眼的木头独角兽，放在手上把玩。那是艾汀七岁的时候从印索穆尼亚的集市上淘换来的，只花了九个铜板，玩具的雕工很简陋，一只木刻的新月角兽的背上插了一对翅膀，角兽的蹄子底下安了四个木头轮子，轮子在地上向前滚，飞马的翅膀就会跟着拍动。艾汀当初只是觉得这种机关怪有意思的，反复拆装几次以后，摸清了原理，就把它束之高阁了。

早已被路西斯王子遗忘的玩具成了孩子新的帕加索斯。木头角兽太过于老旧了，再加上艾汀的手工向来都是糊弄事儿，当初他只是勉强把零件拼了回去，并没有拧得很牢，孩子只是玩了一会儿，帕加索斯就散架了。

索莫纳斯惊慌失措地望着他的飞马，艾汀向他伸出手去，孩子恐惧地抬起胳膊肘，想要防御，他以为自己弄坏了人家的玩具，要挨揍了。结果艾汀只是揉了揉他的头发，轻轻地从他的手里拿走了独角兽。

“啊，看来你的新朋友掉了一只翅膀，交给我吧，我替你医好它。”少年说着，对孩子俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。

在这一天里，路西斯王子推掉了所有的会见，陪着自己的弟弟玩耍。说是玩，其实一开始，他只是陪着索莫纳斯，一连几个小时地盯着玩具发愣，孩子一直摆弄着那匹飞马，面对大多数的奇巧玩意儿，他碰都不敢碰，仿佛只要摸一下，都是对于那些东西的亵渎。直到后来艾汀也加入了游戏，孩子才终于觉得自在了一些。他们拿着那些玩具来回比划，摆成战场上两军对垒的样子，索莫纳斯咭咭聒聒地说着话，讲着那些不着边际的幻想故事，他给每个玩意儿都安排了角色，这个木头人是国王，那头格尔拉是王后，饕餮又变成了大将军。艾汀想象了一下这个动物王国运转起来是个什么模样，不禁大笑了出来，他又给孩子的故事添上了许多枝叶。此后的许多天，他们都是这样度过的。

每天晚上，索莫纳斯都要把那只飞马端端正正地摆在床头，和它道了晚安才会入睡，这个饱经风霜的孩子紧紧地依偎在艾汀的怀里，他从心底感谢上苍，每每想到这个温柔又风趣的少年是他的哥哥，他的心里就溢满了自豪和幸福，他不会再遭人打骂驱赶，不用再捱受饥寒、也不须去做那些苦工，他觉得艾汀一定是神明派到他身边的救主。

————————

①帕加索斯：希腊神话中缪斯的坐骑。


	54. Chapter 54

艾汀亲自抚育、教养着索莫纳斯，从不假他人之手，他陪孩子吃饭，指导他的餐桌礼仪；给他穿衣服、为他洗澡；时时刻刻地关注着他，满足他的任何一点细微的需求。教索莫纳斯念书和陪他玩耍占据了艾汀处理政务之外的大部分精力，对于这些没完没了的工作，他一点也不觉得苦闷，就像他是孩子的整个天地一样，孩子的欢乐也维系着他的幸福。索莫纳斯显然已经过了学习语言的最佳年纪，在那个时代，索尔海姆语在各国的上流社会之中很盛行，尽管多年以来，伊奥斯东大陆的诸多国家一直在和帝国遗老吵吵打打，但是这并不妨碍他们对索尔海姆古老文化的效颦。世卿贵人们用旧大陆的做派装点自己的门面，在宫廷之中，如果不会讲索尔海姆语，简直是寸步难行。为了让索莫纳斯学会这门语言，艾汀花费了不少心血，好在四个月之后，他的努力终于初见成效了。

在和兄长一起生活了将近半年后，索莫纳斯才渐渐适应了新的生活。巨大的幸福和巨大的灾厄一样，往往能对人的心灵产生撼天动地的影响。在俗套的描写之中，人们常说“幸运的雷电”、“幸福的霹雳”云云，不错，突如其来的好运不也正是一种打击吗？至福有时能让人产生恐惧，在这个孩子而言，恐惧来源于宫殿的奢华、兄长的温厚和仆役的毕恭毕敬。

怎么？一个低三下四的奴隶男孩也能心安理得地接受这些恩赐吗？虽然艾汀说他本来应该是金枝玉叶，但是索莫纳斯却毫无实在的感觉，他总觉得艾汀是搞错了，而他却贪恋着兄长的温柔，深怕有人将他从这个美梦中唤醒。孩子被抛进了惊愕的浪涛中，他觉得自己的遭际不可理喻，只能一任命运的潮涨潮落把他推往不可知的方向。

在这半年之间，索莫纳斯一忽儿迷惘，一忽儿清醒，每一天都像活在云端上一样，在他的心中，丽达去世的那一晚的惊恐渐渐只剩下了一个模糊的残影，新生的巨大的幸福湮没了往昔的悲苦。我们不妨说，大多数儿童都有这么一种“忘恩负义”的倾向，这个特点与他们的道德及人格无涉，而是年龄所致。他们的生命力太过于健旺了，那种蓬勃的活力保护着他们的心灵，伤痛的感觉如同疾风暴雨中的闪电一般，一纵即逝，当骤雨初霁，旺盛的生命力再次涌现，它就像太阳一样，廓清了长空中的阴霾，让痛苦和恐惧都只剩下了一道暗淡的轮廓。在他们尚未发育成熟的头脑中，对世事的理解刚刚建立了模糊的雏形，懵懂无知的状态竖立了一道防御墙，让孩子们免遭过于剧烈的刺激的荼毒。

然而，幼年的遭际虽然会被时光磨蚀，但却并不会凭空消失，它在记忆中暗暗潜伏着，直到孩子成长了，积累了一定的阅历，到了会自询的年纪之后，这些往昔的幻影才会改头换面重新浮现出来，最终，回忆卷土重来，形成了人们判断世事的逻辑基础。有时，人们在其中得到的是有益的经验和教训；有时，回忆的陈酿在幽暗的角落里发酵、腐败，人们会被它苦涩的回味迷得酩酊大醉，把谬误错当成真理，把戕害误解为正义。后者则成了酝酿世间诸多惨剧的温床。

艾汀尚且没有公开孩子的身份，如果想要说服路西斯王为索莫纳斯复权，他就必定需要向父亲坦白自己患上了星之病的事实，阿历克塞尚未从神巫去世的打击中平复过来，他不确定他是否能够承受命运的第二记重锤；再者，他知道阿历克塞有着根深蒂固的阶级成见，故而一直寻不到一个合适的机会向父亲开口；更何况那时路西斯王并不在印索穆尼亚，于是艾汀便决定把这个问题延后再议。在这里，我们应当补充说明几句，今天的人们广受平等观念的影响，路西斯王对丽达·伊祖尼亚的侵犯如果放在现代，定然是一桩罪不容赦的恶行，然而它在那个时候却是再普通不过的。故事的讲述者并不是在为这种可耻的暴行张目，只是各个时代的人都困囿于各个时代的价值观里面，即使那些有着雄才大略的人物也概莫能外。要知道，被今人引为金科玉律的个人权利以及公民观念，也只不过才刚刚经历了一两百年的历史而已，它是斗争的结果，而非上天理所当然的恩赐。尽管伏尔泰也曾经在他的故事中让一个17世纪的人用18世纪的语气说话，但是说真的，既然我们这篇蹩脚故事的意旨仅在娱乐，而并不致力于教化，那么还是务求实事求是吧，要求一个两千年前的古人按照今天的价值观行事是一种强人所难的奢望。

乡下领主纵马追赶牧羊女，贵族老爷把手伸进侍女的裙子底下，国王床帏里的故事就更加丰富了，各种胡作非为的浪荡事儿构成了艾汀出生的年代里主要的私生活景象。按照礼仪和法律所缔结的婚姻反而糟蹋了男欢女爱中那点有限的诗意，那只是为了繁育子嗣，夫妻生活沦为配角，贵贱混乱的媾和粉墨登场，僭替了主角的位置。如果用现代的观点来批判一番的话，那么历史简直就会如同一部荒诞不经的淫秽小说了。一些性方面的暴行经常受到袒护，并且受害人也很少有勇气站出来指证，然而归根结底，那个时候的贵族并不享有对其治下自由民的“性交权”，这种强暴行为大多还是偷偷摸摸地进行的。而在奴隶方面，就是另一回事了，奴隶主可以合法占有女奴，但是在路西斯，尽管也有过那么几位放浪成性的王公贵族，但是蓄养奴妾却终究不是一件时髦的事，这一点和东大陆其他邦国大相径庭。我们前面谈到过，切拉姆家族由于其索尔海姆世卿的身份，故而视奴隶如同牛马，实际上，在当时的路西斯人之中盛行着这样一个观点，即“如果一个人在某一天沦为了奴隶，那么命运就在此时剥夺了他一半的能力①”，可想而知，和一名地位等同于牲畜的女奴性交并且不慎留下了子嗣的错误，并不会为习尚所推崇。就连路西斯那位以荡检逾闲著称于世的先王，布林加斯·路西斯·切拉姆，也一向很注意，没有让自己的任何一名奴妾诞下子嗣。

出于各种各样的顾虑，艾汀一直在隐瞒着索莫纳斯的身份，孩子沉默寡言的性格帮了不少忙。他经常小心翼翼地缀在路西斯王子的身后，索莫纳斯在私底下偶尔会坐在他的腿上，紧紧地攀着他的胳膊，亲密地喊他“哥哥”；可是有旁人在场的时候，小家伙总是躲得远远的，即使天上的惊雷砸在他的眼前，他也一声不吭。

然而，就在艾汀踌躇不决的当口，阿历克塞却先一步找上了门。

王子豢养了个肮脏丑陋的小奴隶的传闻在宫廷中不胫而走，一开始，人们只是以为艾汀心血来潮捡了个宠物，过不了几天就要腻烦，直到索莫纳斯来到阿卡迪亚宫内庭将近一个月以后，路西斯王子首次带着洗涮干净的男孩在书房里亮了相，孩子秀丽绝伦的面貌暴露在众目睽睽之下，一种新的猜测随之诞生了：人们骤然意识到，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆已经快要满十八岁了。他在离开路西斯外出求学之前还是个儿童，现在却已经是一位精力旺盛的少年了，孩子长大成人，自然会产生新的需要。那么这个奴隶男孩除了作为宠物，也许还有点儿别的妙用，说不定他还要满足王子的一些见不得人的欲求。

一时之间，各种流言蜚语在阿卡迪亚宫里闹得沸沸扬扬，大家谈论着自己道听途说来的王子床幔里的情形，大多数都是空穴来风的谣诼再加上自己添油加醋的演绎。一个个游手好闲的贵人把那些故事讲得绘声绘色，仿佛这些风流韵事里也有他们的一份似的。实际上，艾汀只带着孩子去过自己的书房、鹿苑以及我们前文所叙的那片荒僻的园子，真正见过索莫纳斯的人少之又少，所有的传说都影影绰绰的，当不得真，大家说“那个孩子像安提诺斯一样漂亮”，一旦涉及到他具体是个什么长相，又没人能够说得清楚。但是没关系，一无所知并不会妨碍人们找乐子，当时，星之病在东大陆上肆虐，朝不保夕的前景加剧了人们对狂欢的追求，那些荒唐无耻的下流玩笑只需要尽到增添谈资的责任就足矣了，至于它的真实性，并没有人愿意去费心考证。

即在此时，阿历克塞正带着他的随扈在兰戈维塔地区巡回。瘟疫爆发之后，封臣、贵族和富裕的城市居民纷纷躲到人烟稀少的乡间城堡去避祸，商业活动停滞，大量的城市变得贫困而荒芜，领主们驻节的权力中心成为了盗贼横行的无主之地，骚动频发，到处都混乱不堪。同时，灾难也为削弱地方权力，加强集权统治提供了机遇，在封臣撤出的地方，国王介入了进来。阿历克塞和艾汀从历史中汲取经验，他们从大御前会议的成员中拣选了十几位经验丰富的法官和近百名行政官员，组织了一支流动政府，这个政府的权力中心不是城堡、不是首都、不是衙署，而是国王本人。首都的政务由王太子监理，阿历克塞带着军队和他的官员们在国土内巡游，平息暴动、主持审判会、征收税金、布施救济，王权的恩泽广被一乡，领主们自动放弃的权力被路西斯王牢牢握在了手上。

阿卡迪亚宫里流言四起，在路西斯王结束了巡游，回到印索穆尼亚的一个月以后，几位耿直狷介的老臣终于再也受不了宫廷里乌烟瘴气的氛围，向阿历克塞告了艾汀的状。

——————

①引自《古希腊奴隶制》，原文出自《奥德赛》。


	55. Chapter 55

在这段时间里，谣言已经被演绎得越来越离谱了，如果你有幸去阿卡迪亚宫里，随便找一位世卿问一问：“您知道关于王子的那件传闻吗？”这位贵人就会一脸讳莫如深地把你拽到角落里，凑着你的耳朵说：“我可不建议您到处打听这件事，那位殿下把自己的裤腰带勒得挺松，可却把别人的嘴巴管得死紧，别人说他那位心肝宝贝一句是非，他就恨不得拔了人家舌头。他经常和洛韦雷、维尔内福混在一起，殿下携着他的‘安提诺斯’，爵爷们带着自己的粉头，在逍遥宫里大开欢宴、纵情享乐，席间的男男女女差不多都一丝不挂。”

这个判决出自一位穷极无聊者的口中，他所提到的那两位爵士在当时都是以淫荡好色而饱受诟病的，在他的描述中，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆仿佛为这些冒渎礼法的人开了一家不装招牌的妓馆。

如果你再追问下去：“那位‘安提诺斯’，真的有传闻中那么漂亮吗？”

“那当然，他真美！简直迷人极了！脸上总是挂着甜笑，就像宗教画上的天使。”——他说错了，索莫纳斯在外人面前永远面无表情，甚至还有一些畏惧瑟缩，除了私底下当着艾汀，他几乎从来不笑。当然，这个人没有见过那个孩子，一切都只是道听途说。

谎言用一字一句给路西斯王储筑起了一座名为“荒淫无耻”的丰碑。在这大半年之中，有多少个传闲话的人，谣言就变幻了多少个版本，如果要把这些飞短流长全部记录在案，非得有整理西芒加斯档案①的毅力不可。

为了问个明白，阿历克塞招来了艾汀的侍从。很不巧，在这一天当值的并不是谨言慎行的科尔纳，而是米凯洛托。这些寝宫侍从在王子居住的套房旁边有一间卧室，他们白天服侍主人，晚间则在那里睡觉以及听候传唤。伺候王子的差事并不是卑下的贱役，而是了不得的殊荣，寝宫侍从们皆出身于家世显赫的望族，他们一共有12个人，每天轮班。

米凯洛托第一次得到与路西斯王说话的荣幸，他紧张极了，在国王的咨议厅门口踌躇再三，把衣领和下摆整了一遍又一遍，清了清嗓子，挂上了一幅殷勤的笑容，才让候见厅里的侍从向路西斯王通秉了自己的到来。

当他走进去的时候，阿历克塞正在咨议厅里听着那几位老臣的陈述，传闻太过于荒诞不经，年逾古稀的冬烘先生们羞于把那些淫秽露骨的词语说出口，以至于整个对话显得云遮雾障的。他们顾左右而言他，褒奖了王子的学问，中肯地评价了艾汀的政绩，除了大家真正想谈的事情以外什么都谈。

这种一般性对话进行了好一会儿，直到国王打了第三个哈欠，话题才转入了他们真正想说的内容，而这一部分的汇报很简短，几位老臣只是旁敲侧击地暗示了王子殿下在私人生活上并没有给臣民做出表率，并附上了一句：“近半年以来，久已封闭的逍遥宫又重新派上了用场，鄙人认为任何正派的人都应该避开那座不吉利的宫殿以及殿下的套房。”——逍遥宫，它正式的名字叫做“鹿苑”，逍遥宫只是它的诨名，那是路西斯先王布林加斯兴建的一座奢华宝殿，到处都描绘着诲淫的壁画，陈设着各种让人看了脸红的道具，几乎可以称得上是伊奥斯大陆上数一数二的性爱博物馆，那里是专门用来寻欢作乐的去处。自从那位风流皇帝在逍遥宫死于马上风以后，阿历克塞就命人尘封了这座穷奢极欲的宫殿。

路西斯王一向厌恶自己父亲的荒淫做派，听到这些话，他皱起了眉头。

“这些传闻属实吗？孩子，你照实说，无论你回答什么，都不用担心产生任何后果。”他转向米凯洛托问道。

艾汀的寝宫侍从是一名惯爱自作聪明的年轻人，他早就从几位老臣的谈话里嗅出了告密的味道，照理说，他不应该出卖自己的主子，甚至应当帮他隐瞒过失，但是出人头地的野心战胜了忠诚。艾汀对他们这些侍从一向漠然置之，无论是拍马屁还是曲意逢迎都毫不管用，他早就对获得王子的青睐不抱希望。然而，现在，命运之神又再次对他微笑了，他居然有望得到路西斯王的信赖！一切都不请自来，甚至连告密的话也早已由别人准备就绪，就等他点头应是了！

米凯洛托抓住了机遇，他点了点头。

但是光是点头还不够，他企图给国王留下更深刻的印象，于是他大口大口地豪饮着野心的酒浆，又加上了一句：“并且这半年以来，殿下从来没有召人伺候过他的沐浴，他走进浴室的时候，向来只有那个奴隶陪伴着。”这些话都是实情，但是在这种场合下讲出来就难免叫人误解。米凯洛托向来就是这样的一个人，幼稚无知，偏又自命不凡，宁可刻意误导，无中生有，也绝不闭口不言，这就是艾汀疏远他的原因。

“难道作为侍从，你们没有尽到劝诫的职责吗？”阿历克塞的脸色越来越阴沉了。

米凯洛托毕恭毕敬地一躬到地，谦卑地说道：“我们曾经多次向仁慈的殿下提出过谏言。”

“他怎么说？”

“陛下，我不敢妄议。”

“你说！”路西斯王已经快要把他那张高背座椅的扶手攥碎了。

米凯洛托不再斟酌词句，他服从了国王的命令。

“殿下对我们说：‘各位不尊重这个孩子就是干犯我的威严，如果谁胆敢再次在我面前侮辱他的人格或者败坏他的名誉，就请诸位先生卸下官职，滚回自己的封地吧。’——这是殿下的原话。”

听到这些话，阿历克塞脸色登时变得铁青。在这种国家多故、风雨飘摇的时候，艾汀在做什么？他耽溺于色欲，把整个宫廷搅得乌烟瘴气。寻欢作乐也就罢了，谁都有个放荡的时期，可是，和谁？和什么东西？一个奴隶，一个“伊祖尼亚”，一个卑微的下三滥，一个被路西斯的法律视作贱民的玩意儿。他，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，金枝玉叶的一国储君，居然和一个与牲畜无异的东西平起平坐，并且他颠倒乾坤、亵渎传统，强迫他的臣子——那些世勋贵族们，也要对他的玩物毕恭毕敬。好一桩彪炳千古的功绩，凭着它，这位别出心裁的储君即使在那些最为荒淫无度的昏君中，也能排得上数一数二的名号。好哇！鼓掌吧！喝彩吧！为什么不呢？路西斯的王子尚未登基就要留名青史了啊！

想到这些，路西斯王几乎要被气得笑出来了。

这一幕发生的当口，艾汀早已爬上了床，正在他拿着习字的卡片，抱着昏昏欲睡的索莫纳斯，向孩子教授索尔海姆语的单词和语法的时候，他的卧房的双扉大门突然被打开了。

路西斯王带着十几名禁卫军团的佩剑骑士走了进来，后面还紧紧缀着国王的持裾侍从，阿历克塞沉重的脚步声踏得地毯窸窣作响。这时，米凯洛托，这位本应守在艾汀卧房门口，却擅自离开了岗位的侍从才急匆匆地叫道：“王上驾到！”——这声通秉显然来得有些迟了。路西斯王子皱了皱眉头，脸上露出了王家尊严受到冒犯的表情。

“父亲，您为什么不叫人提前通传您的到来呢？”艾汀和索莫纳斯迅速分开，他忙不迭地拉着孩子跳下了床，鞠了一躬说道。

“这是王太子殿下对我的责备吗？”

“陛下，您是这里的主人，我理应服从您。”艾汀狡黠地回答道。

“我当然可以提前知会您我的到访，”路西斯王冷笑着，打断了他的话，“那样的话，您的接待会更加体面一些，但是也就没这么坦率了。”

国王怒目横眉地打量着王子和他传闻中的娈童，他更加确信了那些无捕风捉影的指控。阿历克塞的目光和那个小男孩的裸体之间只隔着一道不怎么牢靠的屏障，质地轻薄的丝质衬衣在烛火的映照下几乎是半透明的，艾汀的睡衣外面还披着一件外袍，索莫纳斯却是只穿了一层长及脚面的挑花衬衫，孩子是知道羞耻的，他满脸通红，使劲地遮着自己的身体。我们应当说明的一点是，自打在修道院里捱受了五年苦修生活以后，路西斯王子就厌烦透了那些质地粗糙的亚麻睡衣，他把自己的睡袍全部换成了细软的丝绸料子，并且给索莫纳斯也照样置办了几套。这种款式的衣衫在路西斯并不流行，它是一种很长的衬衫，质地轻薄柔软，往往还用丝线绣着精美的花纹，曾经的尼弗海姆帝国初代皇帝就有这么类似的一件，据说它细软到可以从一只6号戒指的中间穿过去，这件衣服至今仍被陈列在格拉雷亚的国家历史博物馆中。这种穿扮方面的习尚是东索尔海姆传来的风气，几乎可以上溯到旧帝国时代。路西斯王并不知道自己的儿子对于用度的这些古怪讲究，他死盯着这身廉耻荡然的装束，强悍的面孔上闪烁着凶险的神态。

艾汀捕捉到了父亲语调中的怒气，因为他称呼他为“您”，不同于已故的神巫，阿历克塞说话的方式向来比较随便，他只有在愤怒已极的时候才会对儿子采用这种正式而疏远的措辞。

“请问我有什么地方冒犯到陛下了吗？”艾汀仍然在躬着身，因为路西斯王并没有叫他把头抬起来。

阿历克塞暗暗地打量着那个被艾汀按着头鞠躬的奴隶男孩，刚刚只是惊鸿一瞥，他就敢断言，那些传闻中对这个孩子的描述并没有言过其实地夸大他的容姿，虽然他尚且年幼，但显而易见是块作娈宠的上好料子。把他譬喻成安提诺斯，说实话，简直有点过于高抬那位哈德良皇帝的情人了。

阿历克塞做出了一个愤怒而惊讶的手势，他强压下怒火，说道：“冒犯？您怎么会冒犯到我呢？我应该为您骄傲啊！您整日和一个奴隶厮混；和他同寝同食；您把一个贱民拔擢到贵族的地位，不，您叫他和您平起平坐，您命令您的臣子——那些高贵的世卿们对他顶礼膜拜，还有比这更能彰显王室天威的事情吗？您把我给您的信任到处滥用，接下来您还要做什么？让他成为您的终身伴侣？给他戴上王后的冠冕，携着他在软轿里招摇过市？还是任命您的坐骑当大将军？您还不到十八岁，伊奥斯文明的耻辱柱上就要有您的一笔了！瞧瞧，多大的成就！”

对于那些谣诼，艾汀并非一无所知，但是他并没有理会，他知道，当索莫纳斯的身份揭晓的时候，所有的流言蜚语都会烟消云散，只不过他没有想到，在他还没有准备好的时候，国王就前来和他对质了。阿历克塞显然是被传闻误导了，听着父亲的那些不着边际的猜测，艾汀几乎笑了出来。

“陛下，您知道，我即使在做荒唐事方面，也向来喜欢独树一帜。您说的那些东西早就是前人用滥的戏码了。”艾汀的回答依然毕恭毕敬，但是却带着一股漫不经心的调笑意味。

听到这些玩笑话，路西斯王的眼里迸出了愤怒的火焰，他拔出长剑，用力地把剑鞘摔在桌面上，金属撞击到大理石，发出惊雷般的铮鸣。

这声巨响把孩子吓得哆嗦了一下，他勉强算是掌握了索尔海姆语的一些日常用字，关于兄长和那个脾气暴躁的男人的对话，他只能捕捉到一两个词。然而语言的障碍并不妨碍他读懂男人眼神中的雷霆之怒，这怒火一小半是向着艾汀，更有一大半是向着他的。索莫纳斯不明白，他和那个男人素不相识，他为什么如此憎恨自己？他做错了什么吗？孩子不明所以，他胆怯地抬起眼晴，却看到了男人向他劈来的一剑。

——————

①西芒加斯档案：西芒加斯是西班牙的一座小城，那里有一批古代留下来的档案，在文献研究方面享有盛名。


	56. Chapter 56

那个漂亮得如同天使一般的孩子眼看着就要惨死在利刃之下了，惊心动魄的一幕让所有人都屏住了呼吸。侍从们和骑士们如同亲眼看到了厄洛斯在斯芬克斯的利齿下挣扎一样，纷纷揪紧了心，从身份立场上，他们固然希望国王得偿所愿，然而从良心上来讲，即使是再铁石心肠的人，也不忍看到这么柔弱、这么无辜的一个小生命血溅当场。在所有人呆若泥塑木雕的当口，只有艾汀反应了过来，他赤手空拳地用手掌硬生生攥住了路西斯王的剑刃，鲜血滴落在地上，殷湿了地毯。

“父亲，如果您伤害了这个孩子，您会后悔的。”艾汀紧紧地攥着利刃，直视着父亲的双眼说道。

“这是什么意思？”路西斯王脸色阴沉，额头上所有的皱纹都堆积到了两眉之间，“先生，您是在威胁我吗？”

“不，父亲，我只是在陈述事实。”艾汀说着，腾出了一只手来，搂过惊恐万状的孩子，他感觉索莫纳斯的心脏像被饕餮攫住的野兔一般悸跳，于是他情不自禁地吻了吻孩子的额头。

“父亲，我恳求您冷静下来，我们需要私下里谈一谈。”艾汀跪在地上，紧紧地拥着索莫纳斯，“您好好地看看这个孩子，难道他的相貌没有唤起您一星半点儿的记忆吗？”

听了这番话，阿历克塞向艾汀和那个奴隶男孩投去了一道饱含狐疑的目光，但是他实在摸不清头绪。静默了片刻之后，他又重新开口了，他把声音尽可能地放得柔和，路西斯王了解儿子那张玩世不恭的皮囊底下的刚强，和他针锋相对向来讨不到好结果。

“艾汀，我的孩子，把手递给我。你要求一个私密的谈话场所吗？可以，我们到你的会客室去。”在牵过艾汀那只血淋淋的手掌的同时，阿历克塞不动声色地向佩剑骑士们递了个眼风。

父亲的一番小动作却没能唬住少年，假装的温情骗不了他。艾汀站在原地，一动不动，他用固执的目光凝望着阿历克塞，说：“陛下，我向您请求一个誓言，请您保证，在我们谈话的期间，绝不加害于这个孩子，您和您的仆人们决不能危及他的性命，也不得残害他的健康。”

路西斯王心里的盘算被窥破了，他脸色铁青，说不出一句话来，阿历克塞铁钳一般的巨掌抓握着艾汀的手，不知不觉间把那道创口攥得血流肉烂。

艾汀的手疼得发烧，他忍着剧痛，一声不吭地和父亲对峙。

即在此刻，见到兄长为了庇护自己而弄得伤痕累累，索莫纳斯在一瞬间鼓起了和暴君作斗争的勇气。他不知道那个怒气冲冲的男人是谁，他只知道他伤到了艾汀，孩子低着头撞过去，他竭尽全力地掰着阿历克塞的手指，甚至用上了牙齿。

路西斯王恶狠狠地推开了索莫纳斯，孩子被摔在地上，脑袋在桌角边上磕得皮破血流，可是他却没有屈服。恐惧、担忧，以及对蛮横男人的愤懑，在一瞬之间化为了一股熊熊燃烧的怒火，索莫纳斯爬起来，再次扑了上去。这一回，国王的亲卫骑士们按住了他，孩子被揿在地上，仍然用咄咄逼人的目光瞪视着男人。

“好吧，既然我的儿子要求一个承诺。”阿历克塞嘴唇哆嗦着，他已然愤怒到了极点，“我发誓，在我们谈话的期间，任何人不得伤害这个狗杂种。”

“您用切拉姆祖先的荣誉起誓？”艾汀谨慎地确认道。

“我用路西斯的历代荣名发誓。”

“希望我能够相信陛下的誓言。另外，这个孩子不是什么狗杂种，他有名有姓，他叫索莫纳斯。”

“妈的！我管这个下贱坯子叫什么！”怒不可遏的路西斯王一边吐出这句凶狠的赌咒，一边拎着王子可怜的后颈，像抓一只动物似的把他拽进了与寝室毗连的会客厅。

正当艾汀仔细地检查每一道门扉和帷幔，确保一个个凹室和角落里没有藏着窃听者的时候，阿历克塞坐在一张丝绸面的靠背长椅上，呷着一杯葡萄酒，冷笑着挖苦道：“哦！你还知道保守秘密！你还知道要脸面！难道事到如今，还有什么事情是你当着旁人做不出的吗？”看来脾气暴躁的路西斯王对儿子的拖拉磨蹭颇有微词。

“这件事关乎路西斯王室的尊严，但它却与我无涉，”艾汀一面掀起最后一道纱幔，一面说道，“陛下，这事关您的颜面。”

“你是什么意思？”

“那个被您认为是嬖幸的奴隶男孩，实际上是您的儿子。”艾汀站在窗边，抱着手臂，用镇定自若的庄重态度说道。

听到这句话，路西斯王蓦地站了起来，边几上的酒瓶酒杯也随着他的动作被掀到了地上。

“你说什么？”

“我说，那个孩子，索莫纳斯，是您的亲生儿子。”

接下来，一连串的谩骂、指责和诅咒从阿历克塞的嘴里冒了出来，他在屋里踱来踱去，用雷鸣般的声音大嚷大叫。艾汀只是在一旁听着、看着，静待这头盛怒的雄狮发泄完自己的怒火。最终，阿历克塞钳住了艾汀的脖颈，他用灼灼的目光逼视着儿子的眼睛，咬牙切齿地说道：“我没有一个奴隶儿子！我要你收回你的话，你这是在侮辱我！”

红发少年扬起脸来，毫不退缩地直视着父亲的怒火，他一根一根地掰开扼住他的手指，推开了阿历克塞。

艾汀的会客室也兼做他的小书房，按照当时的风尚，这间屋子的墙壁上镶着富丽堂皇的细木护壁板，两百多块的橡木板上呈现着图案各异的装饰纹样。在这些令人眼花缭乱的细木拼花之中，有一块板条的下面装着巧妙的弹簧，只要轻轻地扣动伪装成雕像的扳机，王子就可以打开只有他一个人知道的秘密的柜子。这个柜子藏在护壁板的后面，既深且长。即使是最为训练有素的眼睛，也很难从这两百多块雕花木板中将这一块与众不同的板条辨认出来。类似的机关在城堡里多不胜数，几乎每一代王室成员都要留下几个这样的遗迹。

而此时，艾汀扭动了扳机。

他从柜子里取出一个兽角雕成的精巧匣子，用挂在脖子上的钥匙打开了它。一对蓝宝石肩扣呈现在了路西斯王的眼前，这两颗一模一样的肩扣在烛火的映照下熠熠生辉，哪怕是最刁钻的珠宝鉴赏家也很难发现它们的区别。两颗蓝宝石从质地到镂刻的工艺皆尽完美无瑕，一望可知，它们出自同一位技艺精湛的工匠的手笔。

艾汀拿出其中一枚肩扣，这块蓝宝石的上面钻了个孔，降低了工艺品本身的价值。他把这块石头递到父亲的面前。

“我想陛下不会否认这是属于您的东西吧？关于它是如何丢失的，想必您的心中有数。”

路西斯王顿时脸色苍白，他像被那块宝石夺目的光芒刺痛了眼睛一般，捂住了额头，跌坐在了身后的椅子上。半晌之后，他颤抖着伸出了手，艾汀轻轻地把肩扣放在了父亲的掌心里。阿历克塞站起来，凑到亮处，用战战兢兢的目光反复检查着这块宝石，此时的路西斯王就仿佛那些放印子钱的审视他的质押物一般，把肩扣翻来覆去，让它在各种角度折射光芒，检验着它的工艺、大小和色泽，竭力想要找出任何一丝伪造的迹象，可是他失败了。

路西斯王有一个奴隶出身的儿子——他不得不承认了这个命运强塞给他的馈赠。

“我不知道，我不知道她是个奴隶，”阿历克塞捋了把脸，结结巴巴地说道，“她穿着破旧的平民服装，那天宫廷里举办了酒宴，我以为她是哪个贵族的使女，我后来找了她很久，甚至以为那是个梦……我喝了酒，我没看清她……”

路西斯王子做了个不耐烦的手势，打断了国王的辩解：“得了吧，我的父亲，麻烦您别像个失节的女人一样哭哭啼啼的。不管她是什么人，不是她侮辱了您，而是您损害了她。您对不起他们母子，这就是全部事实。”艾汀饱受弗勒雷家母系文化的熏陶，他看待问题的观念显然和那个时代的多数人略有分歧。

儿子的奚落为阿历克塞扫清了惊愕的迷障，路西斯王逐渐清醒了过来，静默了片刻之后，他用阴郁的声调质问道：“你知道他的身份，所以你把他带到我眼前来是为了什么？”

“我希望您能公开承认索莫纳斯的身份，并为他复权。”

国王咄咄逼人地盯着他的儿子，他没有在艾汀庄重的目光中发现半份戏谑的意思。阿历克塞几乎怀疑，素来颖悟过人的路西斯王子是突然发疯了，他居然要他公然承认这桩丢人事儿，把一个夏甲的贱种①纳入王室的血系。他叫嚷道：“该死的！你难道指望我让这么个东西位列王公不成？我明确地告诉你，先生，这不可能！我不知道那群修道院里的蠢货们都给你灌了些什么迷魂汤，六神之下，众生平等？呸！没有比平等更能迷惑人的骗局了。

让我来告诉你吧，自从社会存在之日起，这世界上就总要有人吃黑麦饼，耕种、打仗，割麦子或是割人头，总不能人人都穿金戴银吧？政府是什么？就是勋贵们互相商定如何对付下等人的保险契约，而王族高踞于所有人之上！当然，平民付出劳动和智慧，也可以往上爬，有产者送自己的儿子去做僧侣或者去做官吏，几代以后也许会晋秩为穿袍贵族。社会中的权势和财富都是这些野心的具体表现，于是才诞生了王族、贵族、廷臣和布尔乔亚。对于这些玩意儿，你的母亲心里比任何人都清楚，她满嘴漂亮话，却是个务实的政治家。王权必须高悬在天顶之上，你今天赐予平民触摸王座的权利，你等着吧，明天他们就敢推倒它。

而你，你想干什么呢？你想让一个奴隶进入切拉姆的谱系，这不啻于把路西斯的王座从西奈山巅一脚踹进泥淖里。

我再说一遍，这不可能！无论过去、现今，还是以后，我都只有一个儿子。你愿意去和那个下贱坯子继续玩手足情深的游戏？好，随你高兴！我甚至可以从私库里拨一笔年金给他，让他不愁吃穿。但是我警告你，我再也不愿意亲眼看到或是听人谈起那个小杂种，你最好让他离我远点，不然你就好好教他背熟In manus②吧！”

——————

①夏甲的故事见于圣经旧约，记载夏甲是属于撒拉的埃及女仆，由于撒拉不孕，将夏甲送给丈夫亚伯拉罕作妾，生育子女。

②In manus：圣经旧约中，耶稣临死前大声喊：“父啊，我将我的灵魂交在你手里。”In manus即这句话原文的开头。这种说法含有明显的威胁之意。这一句模仿了巴尔扎克在人间喜剧中的一个暗喻的用法。


	57. Chapter 57

“这些我都明白！”艾汀斩钉截铁地反驳道，在这一天晚上，一向以玩世不恭的戏谑态度处事的少年，头一遭在父亲的面前袒露出自己内心的想法，“您说的这些我都明白！难道您以为我是那种认为国王的权威必须无偿地服务于公共利益的空想家吗？我当然不是的。但是，父亲，我还是要说，您错了！”

艾汀走到酒柜的边上，给自己斟了满满一杯葡萄酒，一饮而尽。他擦了擦嘴角的酒液，继续说道：“我明白，自从社会诞生之日起，阶级就成为了一种客观存在，人人都向往着高踞于众人之上，制定法律、统治他人。冠冕堂皇地倡导着‘平等’的教士坐在六抬软椅上对涌上来祈求祝福的乞丐流民们嚷着：‘Vade retro,satanas!（滚开，魔鬼！）’，贵族们乘在绘着盾徽的马车里疾驰而过，溅别人一身泥。哦！布尔乔亚也要求平等，但是他们只寻求权贵阶级平等地对待自己，你可以试试去建议他们平等地对待那些贫民？不，才不呢！他们会说‘我们一生孳孳不息，可不是为了和那些赤脚的泥腿子坐在一张桌子上吃饭的’。红跟鞋和木底鞋不一样；毛皮纹的爵徽和小酒坊的招牌不一样；风信旗、烟囱帽、鸽子塔①和老百姓的茅草屋顶不一样。人人都渴望着统治，渴望着拥有溅别人一身泥的权力，即使是一点微小的特权也要昭示出来，这些物质标记展露着它们的主人在社会层级的巴别塔上爬升到了哪个位置，我们的那些繁缛的礼制不就是为此而生的吗？‘Veni,vedi,veci（我来，我见，我征服）’，瞧瞧，这句话光是念出来，就其乐无穷！即使是那些呼吁平等和仁爱的平民思想家，只要哪位皇亲国戚肯俯尊屈就，与他折节相交，不也照样感激涕零地恨不得亲吻人家的脚面②吗？权力有一种天生的醉人芬芳，人性渴望着统治，平等从来就不曾存在过。是的，这些都是事实，然而把事实等同于颠扑不破的真理，却是一种不负责任的怠惰！

父亲，我承认事实，但是只看到事实，而看不到远景，却是一种危险的倾向。在我们王座的特权下面，可是盘踞着一条巨兽呐！低头看看吧，在我们的王座下面，平民和奴隶托起了整个文明。他们默默无闻，却一直存在着。您以为王权或者贵族政治能够长此以往吗？不，它不会，所谓的千秋万代只是句奉承话，这一点您比我更清楚。任何政权都有他的巅峰和末路，终有一天，旧的王权和贵族会被崛起的新阶级连根拔起，高压政治固然可以延缓这个过程，但是再坚固的堤坝也无法阻挡洪流日复一日的冲击和侵蚀，到时候，路西斯将何去何从呢？

父亲，在我看来，您误解了统治的本意。统治不是固执地坚守着一个家族或者一个群体的荣光，统治意味着责任，它意味着把整个社会群体以更有利、更高效的方式镊合起来，让它的运作模式向着更加完满的方向进化。在今天的形势下，奴隶制度早已失去了它几千年前的优势，它沦为了权贵阶层炫耀特权的手段。权力是一座迷宫，在这座迷宫里，并不是每个人都握着阿里阿德涅的线团③，有些人早已迷失在了欲望之中，‘自尊心过度膨胀，虚荣心应运而生’，我们的权贵世卿们正在挥霍着他们的特权，库提斯地区的领主，奥尔蒙伯爵，为了修缮自己的城堡行宫，对治下的商人克以重税，肥皂税损害了织造业的利益，葡萄酒税让酿造业叫苦不迭，而当瘟疫蔓延，百姓们需要这位领主履行自己的义务的时候，他在哪里呢？他躲在他乡下的田庄里瑟瑟发抖。勋贵们高高在上，这没错儿，按照您的说法：总不能人人都穿金戴银吧？但是我们的权贵早已变成了一个庞大的寄生阶级，这次的大灾难让制度的弊端一 一显现了出来。父亲，请您屈尊去印索穆尼亚的贫民区看一看，请您纡贵到阿卡迪亚宫的奴隶居住区走一走，我不是什么圣人，也不是什么理想家，但是我做不到对那些命如草芥的人视而不见。的确，他们粗鲁、愚昧甚至暴戾恶毒，这些缺点让人厌恶，可这是他们的错吗？理性和善良来源于知识和饱暖的衣食，您能去苛求一个饥寒交迫的人，一个从来没有过机会接受教育的人，展现出完美的风度吗？”

说着，艾汀抓住了路西斯王的双臂，他用庄重的眼神望着阿历克塞，说道：“父亲，我承认我自己的骄傲，我即使在悲悯这世间的苦难的时候，也还是带着高高在上的优越感。但是索莫纳斯跟我不一样，他是从深渊底下挣扎过来的，他具备我所没有的双重视野，他比我更适合统治这个国家。他很聪明，他的出身无碍于他的品格和能力，反而给他增添了可贵的阅历，他欠缺的只是知识和训练，假以时日，索莫纳斯一定能够成为架设于王权和公共利益之间的桥梁，只有这样，才能让路西斯的昌盛长久地存续下去，这个孩子一定会成为超越我们所有先祖的伟大统治者。”

路西斯王储的长篇大论让父亲怒不可遏，他一把揪住了艾汀的衣襟，大吼道：“你还敢谈统治？！我听够了你这套荒唐的蠢话！见鬼了！你今天是中了什么魔障了吗？我发誓，如果我不是只有你这么一个儿子，我一定要把你永久放逐，随便你去流窜四荒，和那些你心心念念的愚夫愚妇去呼吸同一种恶臭的空气！”

艾汀叹了一口气，他已经对这场谈话感到很厌倦了，沉默了半晌之后，他冷笑着说：“那么，恭喜您，父亲。您这唯一的一个儿子也不会长久地惹您烦恼了。”

“你这是什么意思？”阿历克塞责问道，一种无以名之的不安让他皱紧了眉头。

“我患上了星之病，活不久了。”

“你……什么？”儿子的回答让阿历克塞满面狐疑，不胜惊诧。

艾汀缓缓地，但是坚定地推开了他的父亲，他脱下外袍，松开了睡衣的带子，把左侧的肩膀露了出来，浅褐色的健康肌肤上横亘着一道早已愈合的疤痕，紫黑色的脉管如同蛛网一般在伤疤四周蜿蜒展布。

“早在半年多以前，发生了一点意外，这就是它的后果。自从病征出现以来，我从未召人伺候过沐浴和更衣，这件事现在还是个秘密。”

这句话使阿历克塞打起了寒战，艾汀接着说：“现在伊奥斯大陆上已经没有神巫了，您和我都知道这些病征意味着什么。所以，我要求您为索莫纳斯复权，并不只是为了那些缥缈的理念，更是出于合理的实际需求。切拉姆的旁支难堪大用，只有这个孩子才能继承国王的冠冕。”

在恍恍惚惚的境地里，仿佛有一道霹雳落在了路西斯王的头上，他颤抖着伸出手，覆在了那道伤疤之上，感受着那块皮肤的灼热。

“艾汀，你是在开玩笑，对吧？我知道你最喜欢耍这些小诡计了。你想要我认那个奴隶做儿子吗？妈的！可以！一切都随你。这个要命的贱坯子！我会承认他的地位，恢复他的权利。对！我还能封他做亲王。我知道你一直想要一个兄弟，你看，你的愿望实现了！现在你可以结束这个恶劣的玩笑了。我可以向你发誓。你知道我的承诺一向是言出必行的！”

在说这番话的时候，路西斯王的声音异样，威严的气势不见了，神经质的颤抖取而代之，他的嘴边挂着一抹僵硬的微笑，那副苦苦哀求的模样简直令人不忍卒睹。

艾汀一声不响，话到了喉咙突然堵住了。他本来不想说出真相，原本他希望能够用那一通连篇累牍的漂亮话糊弄住他的父亲，可惜结果并非如此。

在长久的静默之后，高傲的路西斯王垂下了头颅，他哑然失声。两个默默无言的人在昏黄的烛火下组成了一幅凄凉的画面。

“路西斯王室遭难了！切拉姆一族要绝嗣了！”最终，阿历克塞仰起头来，发出了一声绝望的嘶吼。

“不，父亲，您还有另一个孩子。”

路西斯王重重地跪在了地上，膝盖触及大理石地面，发出了一声沉闷的巨响。他嗫嚅到：“六神夺走了克拉丽丝，现在祂们连你也不放过吗？我到底做错了什么呢？上天真是太过于薄情了！”年过半百的男人捂住了他的脸，他仿佛看到了强盛的切拉姆家族像一艘遭逢海难的巨轮一样，正在他的眼前被黑风恶浪蚕食、吞没。多舛的命途燃起了他心中怨天尤人的火焰，那是无论如何也难以浇息的。

“请您还是不要责备上苍吧，也许冥冥之神自有祂的打算。”

无论阿历克塞脸上的表情是多么触目惊心，艾汀却知道现在还不是对苦楚创痛施以抚慰的时候，他要抓住父亲须臾的软弱，驾驭住这位桀骜的王者，以完成自己首要的职责。

于是，艾汀又重新开口了，他的声调带着前所未有的恳切和坦诚。

“让我们不要再困囿于这些既成事实，对着命运长嗟短叹了。请您看一看索莫纳斯，他聪明、机敏，乖巧和勤勉又远胜于我。在他的血管里，流着您一半的血，他的母亲曾是一位纯洁、善良的女性，他们的不幸都是您造成的，您有责任弥补他。请不要再紧盯着您所失去的一切了，您应该用您的经验去教导这个孩子，用您的慈爱去抚慰这个孩子，请您接纳他，帮助他成长为一名合格的王者，代替我去守护路西斯。”

路西斯王倾听着艾汀的请求，这是他头一次从这个轻世肆志的儿子口中听到如此低声下气的恳求和哀告。大颗大颗的眼泪从男人那久已干涸的眼眶中涌出，顺着他刚强的面庞滚流而下。他怀着最后的希冀仰望着艾汀，问道：“难道竟然一点办法也没有了吗？”

“请您不要误会我，我可没有一心求死。”路西斯王子苦笑着，耸了耸肩，“办法也许会有，但是命运不是单凭人类的力量可以掌控的，我可不能让您把国运都拴在虚无缥缈的天意上啊。我答应您，我会尽力求生。同时，也请您答应我，您要戒掉酗酒的恶习。我不知道弗勒雷家的血脉能让我坚持几年，万一我不在了的话，您就必须撑到索莫纳斯能够主理政务的时候。在这件事上，我无法依靠任何人，只能交托给您了，不过是十个艰辛的年头，您一定能够办到。”

说着，少年跪了下去，他甚至开始乞求了。

“父亲，这是我第一次对您剖白心曲，请您耐心地听下去。在年幼的时候，我一直过着与双亲隔绝的生活，天伦之乐与我无缘，茕茕孑立的孤独滋味并不好受，多少奢华的享乐和恭顺的侍从也无法弥补至亲的缺席。索莫纳斯不该遭受同样的待遇，请您把赊欠我的温情补偿给他吧。至少在这个孩子的身上，请您尝试着做个慈父，这是我此生对您第一次，也是唯一的一次请求了。请您好好地对待索莫纳斯，这个孩子至少是健康的，路西斯的希望都维系在他的身上了。”

大半晌儿的时间，阿历克塞一直保持着那种卑躬屈节的姿势，跪在地上，对着命运叹息、哀嚎、诅咒，艾汀任父亲拥抱着，他的嘴里充斥着眼泪苦涩的味道。

阿历克塞被命运击败了，但他却不能一蹶不振，他重又站了起来，低垂眼睑，喉头发哽，他再也受不了继续面对儿子那张和已故的神巫肖似的脸孔。

“你嘱托的一切，我会尽力做到。”路西斯王低声做出了承诺，在说出这句话的时候，他的声音发抖，语调中充溢着痛苦。在走出房门以前，失魂落魄的男人哽咽着嘟囔道，“艾汀，我知道我从来不是个好父亲。求你别恨我，也别看不起我……”

——————

①红跟鞋是贵的服饰特征，毛皮纹是爵徽上的一种花纹，烟囱帽、风信旗、鸽子塔是只有贵族才能在府邸上修建的。

②这个典故出自《忏悔录》中卢梭的自述。

③阿里阿德涅的线团：希腊神话中克里特岛国王米诺斯的女儿。雅典王子忒修斯借助阿里阿德涅给他的线球走出了弥诺陶洛斯的迷宫。


	58. Chapter 58

加拉德亲王的册封仪式定于半年之后，索莫纳斯在被他的兄长秘密抚养了一年多以后，路西斯王室终于正式承认了他的身份。

关于这一段历史曾有一件趣闻，在重建之后的尼弗海姆国立大学中，一位学生在阅读路西斯王国早期的编年史著作的时候，曾经带着不胜轻蔑的表情随手把书扣在了一边，喟叹道：“这些冗长的记录实在枯燥乏味，我看不出为什么这些路西斯人要耗费那么长的时间去处理一件在一个下午就可以完成的事务。”这些尼弗海姆人真是一群妙人。他们曾对于伊德拉·奥德凯普特的暴政叫苦连天，并且实际上也深受其害，然而转过头来，在他们的内心深处，却仍然对早已垮台的前任政府那种说一不二的独断专行，怀着无形的崇拜和隐隐的追念。也许习惯了帝国皇帝一手遮天的尼弗海姆人无法理解，在路西斯，王权虽然至高无上，但在重大决策方面，国王必须通过御前会议的同意，才能由大法官代为加盖他的国玺。把一个来历不明的孩子纳入切拉姆的谱系，并且授予他和王储同等的并肩王的权利，无疑触犯了阿历克塞早年亲自定下的铁律。

经历了那场开诚布公的父子谈话，路西斯王一度心乱如麻，儿子的绝症和王国的混乱对他造成了沉重的打击，他并非一个优柔寡断的君主，三十几年执政生涯的磨炼早已让他形成了雷厉风行的作风，虽然他的内心痛苦不堪，但是最后也必须拿个主意。

在那个夜晚之后，阿历克塞经历了长时间的思考，他曾想把索莫纳斯杀死，他从心底厌恶这个孩子，在他自己都没有意识到的内心深处，他把眼前的状况归咎于无辜的男孩；他偶尔头脑一热，也曾妄想着到民间去寻一些偏方，以图治愈继承人的不治之症，然而强大的理性却再度施展了威力，让他意识到这些异想天开的尝试毫无意义。路西斯王从来没有像这样进退维谷，举棋不定，常常一觉醒来，他发现自己又推翻了前一天暗自下定的决心。

最终，在长子三番五次旁敲侧击的催逼之下，国王明白非下决心不可了，他同意了艾汀的提案。

想要为索莫纳斯复权，路西斯王父子面临的障碍是如此之多，早年为了断绝曼努埃尔的野心而制定的嫡长子继承法，成为了钳在路西斯王颈上枷锁。朝令夕改，强行推翻法律势必将损害王室的权威，更遑论，拔擢一个私生子，损害神巫后裔的权利，也会引发教廷的不满。

至于他们是怎么攀越这一座座法律的高山，如何涉过这一条条舆论的坑谷的，让我们权且来做一番交代。

在五年多以前，神巫曾经在阿卡迪亚宫内遭遇过一次毒杀，当时克拉丽丝正怀着路西斯王的第二个孩子。尽管在产下艾汀以后，神巫的身体被医师判断为“不宜再次生育”，然而那个时代的避孕措施毕竟不怎么牢靠，在头生子长到十二岁的时候，克拉丽丝再次怀孕了。国王和神巫小心翼翼地呵护着未出世的孩子，却最终没能躲过谋逆者不怀好意的利爪，在胎儿成长到七个月上的时候，王后由于中毒而小产了。尚未足月的孩子落在鲜血淋漓的产床上，呼吸微弱、一动不动，侍女们把他抱进育儿室，孩子未及发出一声啼哭，隔天早上就咽了气，那是一个男孩。刺客在自杀未遂之后活了下来，严刑拷打之中，她一直坚称自己是伊夫利特的信徒，行刺的目的只是为了除掉伪神的魔女。这是在索莫纳斯出生四个月之后发生的事情。那时，艾汀刚刚登上神影岛不久，对于这一切，他事隔一年才得到消息。

然而，多年之后，这场不幸的事件再次被搬上台面。这一次，它为艾汀提供了极大的方便。

在印索穆尼亚城中，离着王宫护城河几里之外的地方，伫立着一座黑漆漆的建筑物。这栋建筑物由花岗岩堆砌而成，表面被涂成了黑色，它有八个圆形塔楼，高墙上竖立着箭垛子，墙壁上间或留着一些石炮弹的炮眼。建筑物上只留着少数几处气窗，窗子的外面装着坚固的铁栏。这栋建筑物是古时留下的一座防御要塞，曾是旧城墙的一部分，后来随着印索穆尼亚城的扩张，要塞失去了原先的军事作用，在几百年前，它成为了卫戍军团的武器库之一，同时兼做关押要犯的监狱。要塞被将近三十尺深的壕沟包围，只靠两座吊桥与外界联结，它有两扇门，面向王宫的一侧是正门，专供军队和官家通过；另一扇门开在背向王宫的一侧，穿过吊桥之后的一条大路通向城郊的墓地，这扇门被称为“赎罪门”，犯人从这里进入监狱，进去的人很多，出来的人也是差不多的数量，他们乘着掘墓人的黑色马车驶向坟场，谁说死亡不是另一种形式的赎罪呢？

这栋建筑物的监狱部分从属于王室法庭，它有个正式名字，叫做“Rex faciat justitiam”，然而，比起这个拗口的索尔海姆语称谓，城中的老百姓更喜欢叫它“老城墙监狱”。

在前述的那场争执发生的两个月之后，一队由十几名骑手组成的队伍从阿卡迪亚宫的侧门疾驰而出，乘着暮色，沿着蜿蜒曲折的街巷，来到了老城墙监狱的正门前。

为首的一名骑手跳下新月角兽，走到吊桥前哨的拱门前，他举起门锤，敲了三下。

哨岗的小窗洞开了。里面传出了守卫懒散的声音：“口令？”

“奉国王的谕令。”为首的骑士说道，同时他拿出了一张羊皮纸卷，那张薄薄的纸片如同巫师的咒语一样，叩开了监狱固若金汤的大门。

吊桥放了下来，骑手们让开道路，识趣地跟在了后面，让两名身披大氅的人通过，从他们肃立的姿态和脱帽的方式，隐约可以判断出这两位客人身份显贵。这两位人士坐在新月角兽的背上，迈着不疾不徐的步伐走进了正门。在两人之中，垫后的一名骑手身形佝偻，明显是个老人，他对前面的人始终施以礼敬的态度。要是天色不那么暗，人们其实可以看得出，打头阵的骑手帽兜底下有着一头漂亮的红色长发，他昂首挺胸，保持着从容不迫的姿态。

在老城墙监狱地底的深处，藏着一片蜂窝式的牢房，危险的犯人都关押在地牢之中。沉重的铁门在身后关闭了，国王的使者们顺着一条潮湿、阴暗的走廊一路向下，前方由典狱长带着两名执达吏擎着火把开路。岩洞般的地牢里到处渗水，墙壁上结了一层霉斑，到处都黏糊糊的。狭小的通道仅能容一人通过，使者们不得不把队伍拉长。地牢的走廊中没有气窗，也没有风灯，昏暗的照明只能让人分辨出一点模模糊糊的轮廓。他们沿着迂回曲折的坑道摸索前行，在途经数不清的隘口之后，引路的执达吏在一扇铁门的前面停了下来。

“就是这里了，大人。”典狱长说道。

“审讯的准备呢？”刚才那名手持国王诏书的骑士问道。

“万事俱备。”

“罪人在哪？”

“已经在里面恭候几位大人了。”

骑士向那名以风帽遮着脸的同行者投去了谦卑的询问目光，后者则抬手示意。随后，铁门的齿槽中发出滞涩的声音，门板升了起来。

呈现在一行人面前的，是一条向下的石阶，十几级磴级又窄又长，两侧都没有扶手，石阶通往一个八角形的地窖。一名骑士以谦卑的姿态半躬着身子，伸出了一只手臂，那位身披大氅的同行者以一副矜持的姿态把手搭了上去，由骑士小心翼翼地扶着走下了石阶。

地窖与昏暗的走廊浑然不同，一盏圆形的十二枝吊灯从高耸的尖拱圆顶中央垂下，将幽深的洞穴照得通明雪亮。地面上铺着石板，八根花岗岩柱支撑着尖塔似的拱廊，在这间地窖里光线最明亮的地方，横陈着一副地狱一般的图景，一个幽灵似的的影子坐在一张扶手椅上，那张扶手椅是铁铸的，上面镶满了生锈的铁钉。这种审讯椅是那个时代的酷刑室必备的利器，现代用以施行电刑的椅子就是由它演化而成的。

森然的地窖中陈列着各种用途恶毒的刑具，受刑者在审讯椅上忍受着尖刺的折磨，发出粗重的喘息。只有凑近了看，才能看出这个惨白的幽灵是个女人，她身上遍布早已愈合的伤疤，看上去似乎已经被囚禁了很久了，她被剥去了头皮，曾经丰满的乳房也被剜去了一侧，留下了一片丑陋的疤痕。此刻，囚徒全身一丝不挂，被戒律带①死死地勒在椅子上，铁钉刺进皮肉，鲜血在地上淌成了一片小小的血洼。女人的身边站着一名身材矮胖的驼子，他是老城墙监狱的刑讯官。

囚徒的对面，差不多四、五米远的地方，摆着三张桌案，国王的使者在桌案后面的扶手椅上落座，来者之中的那位老人脱去了斗篷，露出了他的面貌，经常出入路西斯宫廷的人，一定能够从他那身黑袍上的四条黑鼬皮滚边饰带以及挂在胸前的一大片勋章上认出这一位，他是掌管王室法庭的大法官，只听命于路西斯王。那名戴着兜帽的男子坐在大法官的近旁，在他入座之前，随行的骑士将扶手椅向后撤了半米，使这名来客完全笼罩在了地窖角落的阴影之中。另外两名身着黑衣的使者和法官同席，其一是国王的侍从长官，负责临时担任审讯的录事，另一位是阿卡迪亚宫内庭的医官长，亦即切拉姆一族的家庭医生。

“柏福林大人，请检查一下罪人的身体是否健康，接下来的刑罚她能不能受得住？”大法官向医官长说道。

在把受刑人打量估价一番以后，医生给出了肯定的答复。

“您的这位同僚为人是否可靠？我们需要一名完全忠于陛下的人来为我们服务。”大法官指着刑讯官，向典狱长问道。

“请大人放心，卡桑德家族作为施刑人，世代为王国效劳。他们审讯的手艺在伊奥斯称得上顶尖，并且，这一位卡桑德有一些先天的缺憾，他是个聋哑人。但我保证，这无损于他的技术。”典狱长一面恭敬地行礼，一面说道。

“好的，谢谢！请诸位先生退到旁边的房间里去吧，如果需要向各位求教，我会派人过去。”法官说道。

典狱长、执达吏，以及十几名站在一旁的骑士鱼贯而出。

“请您开始记录吧。”大法官朝担任录事的侍从长点了点头，谦和有礼地说道。随后，老人转向那名形状可怖的受刑者，一反方才的温和态度，语气严厉地申斥道，“埃伦娜·弗斯塔，您曾经作为贴身侍女在尊贵的路西斯王后，暨最仁慈的神巫陛下的身边服务，直至五年以前，您由于谋逆罪，被路西斯王室法庭按照合法的程序收押。您的罪行彰明较著，无可申辩，而您却顽固不化，拒绝以令人满意的方式回答法庭的提问。放肆如斯，实为亵渎君主，王室法庭决定对您施以普通刑讯和特别刑讯。

我们将再问一次，您承认您在毒杀王后未遂之后，拐带了路西斯王室尊贵的第二王子，并将他和阿卡迪亚宫王室奴隶，丽达·伊祖尼亚的儿子调换的罪行吗？”

——————

①戒律带：一种布满尖刺的锁链。

*本章参考文献《人类酷刑史》。


	59. Chapter 59

原则上，路西斯王国的法律禁止施行残酷的肉刑，自从两百多年以前，王国的第一部成文法颁布以来，为了挖掘供词而实施酷刑便被视作非法。然而凡事总有例外，国王的权威在现实中高于法律，只有当路西斯王亲自批准的时候，严刑拷打才被视为合法手段。各位看客在前一章见到的是一座典型的刑讯地牢，在索尔海姆统治时期，这样的设施曾经在伊奥斯东大陆上遍地开花，直到近两百年来，通过拷问来榨取信息的手段被明令禁止，随着司法程序趋于理性化，刑讯地牢才逐渐在路西斯销声匿迹了，只有在印索穆尼亚的老城墙监狱里，还保留着这个野蛮时代的标本。

在将近六年以前，埃伦娜·弗斯塔由于意图毒杀神巫的罪名被逮捕，她的犯罪事实确凿无疑，王后的贴身侍女在罪行败露以后，一面高喊着“荣耀归于伊夫利特！”，一面试图喝下毒药自尽，在经历了几轮催吐以及抢救之后，疑犯自杀的意图未能实现。随后，她被王室法庭提交审讯。在这类的案子中，按照惯例，刺杀行动的执行者往往被视为一个大阴谋的冰山一角，盛怒之下的路西斯王批准法庭对其施行“不损及生命的前提下，最大限度的肉体折磨”，弗斯塔经受住了酷刑的考验，始终咬定自己是出于对火神的信仰，而策划了谋刺，并没受到任何人指使。

路西斯王对于这名意图谋害自己的王后以及未出世的次子性命的犯人怀着极深的仇恨，虽然弗斯塔最终难逃一死，然而国王并不打算让她落得轻松。由于王室法庭没有下达处决的命令，案子就这样被耽搁了下来。五年之间，王后的前贴身侍女在地牢里受尽了折磨，人世似乎已经将她遗忘了，直到今天，新的需要使陈年旧案重启，这一具在地牢的底层腐烂生蛆的活尸才再次被拖到了人们的眼前。

笔录已经开始，大法官抱着手臂，以一副威严的姿态坐在这个秘密法庭的正中，口授了几句话，验明了弗斯塔的身份、年龄以及曾经从事的工作，然后要求她承认自己的罪行。

意志坚定的囚犯则表示她不可能记得任何自己没有实际参与过的事。

听到此言，大法官对刑讯官做了个手势。

那名矮胖的驼子挂着谄媚的笑容，躬身行礼，随后他钳起一块烧红的木炭，贴在了受刑人的脚心上，女人全身痉挛，发出凄厉的哀嚎，皮肉被炙烤的焦臭味在地窖里弥漫四溢，令人作呕。

几位路西斯王的廷臣难以忍受恶臭的侵袭，纷纷用熏香的手帕掩住了口鼻，或者嗅了嗅随身携带的玫瑰精油。只有那位把自己埋藏在阴影里的来客，仍然保持着一派气定神闲的风度，丝毫不为所动。

“您还否认吗？”在酷刑的间隙，法官又确认了一遍。

“我说的都是实情。”囚徒忍着疼痛，咬牙切齿地答道。

随后，酷刑再次开始了。

这样的对话，循环往复了五、六遍，刑讯的手段换了又换，却始终没能撬开弗斯塔的嘴。

在漫长的、毫无建树的刑讯过程中，那位安坐在阴影里的男人早已打起了盹，直至临近午夜的时分，他伸了个懒腰，探着身子，凑到大法官的旁边，和他咬了几句耳朵。老人露出了诧异的表情，他站了起来，向那位神秘的客人行了恭而敬之的一礼，带着录事和医生退到了旁室。

空旷的审讯地牢里只剩下了三个人——囚徒、刑讯官，以及那名身着大氅的来客。

直到这个时候，被剧痛攫住神经的受刑者才注意到这位被地牢浓重的阴影笼罩住的人，男人披着黑鼬皮滚边的丝绒披风，无论是衣服的剪裁、熏香的气味，还是手套的样式和皮面，都说明这位来者是宫里人，并且地位不低。男人站起身来，他约莫有五尺六寸高，这样的身材在今天说不上过于高大，但在那个时代，却算得上相当出挑了。神秘的来客在地牢里踱着方步，锐利、冷静的目光掩藏在兜帽的后面，默默地打量着囚徒，这种贵族式的、高深莫测的做派引发了受刑者和刑讯官的不安。显而易见，眼前的场面由他做主。

“和我们的这位朋友不同，”男人开口说话了，他用一个优雅而又倨傲的姿势随手指了下刑讯官，说道，“我对于这些残酷的肉刑并不热衷。刑讯的机制存在严重的缺陷，施刑的目的看起来似乎是为了查明真相，而实际上，结果却往往适得其反。”他的嗓音柔和清亮，句尾还带着些沙哑的余韵，这并不是一个成熟男子的声音，而是刚刚经历完变声期的，独属于少年人的嗓音。

“而在这桩案子上，情况却有些特殊。国王陛下的谕令中，明明白白地写着：‘在当前情形下，我们应当把仁慈丢到一边，采取极端手段。如果罪人不老实坦白，我授令卿等可以采取任何你们所认为必要的措施，直到目的达到为止。’换言之，我不在乎真相大白，只在乎确保定罪。现在，小姐，摆在您面前的有两个选择，要么痛痛快快招认，要么受尽折磨以后，再签字画押。您知道，在严刑拷打之下，屈服只是时间的问题。”

“呸！你们这些信仰伪神的异教徒！迫害就是我们的力量，只有卑怯者才会向魔鬼乞怜！”女人恶狠狠地啐了一口，在拷问之中，她的一口牙齿早已被开花梨碾压至碎裂，囚徒口齿不清地谩骂道，“杀死我吧！当新千年到来，火神再次降临之日，你们，以及你们所信奉的特涅布莱的大娼妇将经受最终的审判，永世在地狱中受苦！”

“那真是太遗憾了，”少年说道，他对刑讯官做了个手势，“请继续您的工作吧，先生。”

新的酷刑再次开始了，当囚徒在拉肢架上手脚断裂，奄奄一息的时候，她迸发出了一阵狂笑：“我殉教的时刻到来了！愿我的鲜血洒在真正的罪人身上！主人啊，您对我们施以考验，黄金要在火中炼化，我们涉过了苦难的溪谷，纯净的火焰荡涤了我们的罪孽！”

“殉教？不，您并不会就此死去。”少年冷笑着反驳，“我到这里来的目的，就是为了确保您的生命安全无虞。”

在这个当口，明亮的蓝色光晕从少年的双手之间绽放开来，光芒拂过之处，囚徒的创口正在以肉眼可见的速度治愈，断裂的骨头接合起来，撕烂的肌肉重新长好，血肉模糊的肌肤变得完好如初。

惊愕让囚徒瞪大了双眼，她脸色煞白，痛苦的苏解意味着她失去了解脱的权利。

“您看，我们可以将这场乏善可陈的戏码永无止境地继续下去。”少年说着，轻轻地咳嗽了两声，他用手帕掩住嘴唇，继续劝诱道，“说实话，我对自己扮演的角色有些厌倦了，如果您想免受接下来的折磨，我劝您即刻招供，也许这样能为您换来一个痛快的死亡。”

“尽管来吧！你这个伪神的巫师！”

拉肢架的铰链被极为用力地收紧了，囚徒发出撕心裂肺的叫喊。

“如果您认为今天的刑罚仍然还是那些已经用滥的老把戏，那么您就错了。”少年示意刑讯官暂时停下了手，弗斯塔的四肢已经被拉扯到极限，她粗声喘息着，疑惑地望着自己命运的主宰者，“由于陛下并没有下令处决您，以往的审讯中并没有对您使用过那些足以危及生命的刑具。而今天，只要您还有一口气，我就能够让您完好无损地打起精神来，以迎接下一轮的折磨。”

说着，少年抬起手掌，做了个纵切一般的手势。刑讯官会意，面露欣喜地一躬到地，他把囚徒从拉肢架上解了下来，用提琴枷拖拽着可怜的女人，将她倒悬在了一个木架上。由于这场审讯需要严格保密，刑讯官的手下并没有参与，矮胖的驼子不得不往返数次，搬来了铁钳、熔化的热铅、开花梨、铅滴和铁锯一类的刑具。弗斯塔不安的眼神在姿态安闲的少年以及这些物件之间来回扫视，恐惧逐渐开始在这位殉道者的心中蔓延。

“让我来介绍一下这些即将施加到您身上的花样吧。”少年蹲下身去，俯视着倒悬的女人，他仍然带着风帽，从弗斯塔的角度，只能看到他的下半张脸，他的下巴线条刚毅，轮廓优美的嘴唇看上去总能根据需要，时而令人胆寒地笑里藏刀，时而亲切率真地莞尔而笑，囚徒望着他，有种难以名状的熟悉感觉。此时，少年挂着一抹戏谑的笑容说道，“首先，我们的这位朋友，”他指了指行刑官，后者欠身致意，“将用开花梨撑开您的肛门，把热铅或者滚油灌注到铅滴里面。这时候，我会再向您重复一遍最初的问题，当然，像您这样坚定的信徒大概是拒绝和伪神的巫师同流合污的。酷刑开始后，您将感受到您的内脏被热铅烧焦的感觉。我阅览了您的所有审讯记录，铅滴和开花梨都是您的老相识了，您对它们所能造成的痛苦想必并不陌生，但这只是个开端。”

“我说过要给您一些全新的体验，我们的家族向来言出必践。”

少年向囚徒伸出手，被铁灰色麂皮手套覆盖着的指头轻柔地从女人的小腹一路划向她残损的胸口。

“对于锯刑这项古老的刑罚，想必我也无需赘言了。我们这位忠勤的朋友，将用这把锯子从您的会阴处把您纵向切开，您可不要认为您将很快地获得解脱，这种倒悬的姿势让血液聚集在了您的头部，您并不会由于失血过多而迅速死亡，相反地，您的脑部由于血液倒灌而获得了充分的氧气，您会全程清醒地看到自己的肚腹被剖成两半，内脏和血浆流到您的脸上。我记得在历史记载之中，曾经有一位索尔海姆帝国的伯爵因为异端罪被判处锯刑，这场死刑持续了二十多分钟，在钢锯到达心脏之前，这位倒霉的贵人都还保持着完全清醒的意识。”少年停顿了片刻，随即，仿佛突然想起了什么似的，打了个响指，叫道，“啊，对了！我忘记提起了，请原谅我的糊涂。这种刑罚通常需要两个刽子手相互协作，共同完成，而至于我们，您明白，我们条件有限，也只能因陋就简。这么繁重的工作只交给一位刑讯官来操持，未免有些强人所难，这场处刑所持续的时间可能要比通常上的更久一些，您有充裕的时间来享受这种被公认为最残酷的死刑。但是，请放心吧，无论您伤势多重，我都会把您从死神手里抢救回来。”

这些由扭曲的才智所设计出来的，令人灵魂和肉体分离的残酷方式经由这个少年的口舌描述出来，简直比亲身经受它还叫人胆寒。囚徒瞪大双眼，惊惧地望着眼前这个小魔鬼，她那对一切威胁引诱深闭固拒的铠甲已经被凿出了裂痕。

少年停顿了少顷，以让受刑人充分地饱饮恐惧的琼浆，随后，他又继续开口了，他耸了耸肩，用轻蔑的口吻说：“我很厌恶这些残酷的肉刑，它们都是野蛮时代的糟粕，但您看，这并不代表我对它们一无所知。就像高明的医生很少谈及本行，有才气的人从来不到处张贴自己的作品，虽然我并不欣赏这些变态的艺术，但是如果必要，我还是会让它发挥自己的作用。在正式开始以前，我愿意花时间和您谈一谈，其实我们完全可以免除接下来的麻烦，只要您能耐心听我把话说完。”


	60. Chapter 60

“让我先来问您几个问题。”少年走到桌边，翻开了那本厚重的法庭笔录，“在五年前的审讯之中，您曾坦白自己是伊夫利特的信徒，请问您的信仰是从什么时候开始的？”

“我一直都是火神的仆人。”

“即使您身为神巫的贴身侍女？”

“我忍受屈辱，伺候特涅布莱的娼妇，为的就是有朝一日能够亲手除掉她。”囚徒露出了一个疯狂的笑容。

“小姐，您撒谎！”少年蓦地合上那份档案，冷笑着说道，“当年，您东窗事发的时候，我并不在路西斯境内，故而错过了撬出信息的最佳时机，但是现在亡羊补牢并不晚。在审理您的案件的时候，王室法庭把所有的注意力都放在了假定的封臣作乱的前提上，而宗教法庭又把调查的重点放在了东索尔海姆间谍的问题上，他们错过了一个最关键的疑点。无论您臣属于叛乱者，还是异教徒，您在锒铛入狱之前，已经在阿卡迪亚宫里侍奉了十四年了。您是特涅布莱移民，作为小贵族的遗孤，在女修院中被教养长大，十二岁的时候，通过了卡提斯教廷的选拔，来到神巫的身边服务。如果正像您所说的，您从一开始就是伊夫利特的信徒的话，您有多不胜数的机会可以下手，那么，您为什么一直等到五年多以前才付诸行动呢？”

“我没有机会。”

“的确，您是一步一步被拔擢到高级女官的位置上的，直到事发当年，您才成为了王后的心腹侍女。神巫的餐饮都会由贴身侍女提前品尝，您在此之前，确实没有谋害她的机会。”

囚徒镇定自若地望着少年，她的表现堪称谨慎的典范。

“但是，我要谈的可不是谋害神巫。路西斯的王太子，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，亦即被六神预言为‘天选之王’的孩子，他的行为远远不像其母那样审慎。在孩童时期，路西斯王子经常整日在王都闲逛，他会不顾侍从的劝阻，把随手接过的任何食物放进嘴里。我并不相信在这个泄密者普遍存在，廷臣和仆人们对于自己参与或目睹的任何一件事情无不议论的年代，您会对王子的这个特点一无所知。像您这样狂热的火神教原教旨主义分子对于天选之王的憎恨不下于神巫，您有大把的机会可以对王子下手，所以您为什么容忍这个孩子在您的眼皮子底下苟活到了现在呢？”

“你以为我有机会单独接近王子吗？”弗斯塔担心被人窥破心事，她发出了一声虚张声势的冷笑，外表平静而内心不安。

“瞧！您又在说谎了。火神教的戒律中是怎么说的来着？第九戒，不可做假证。您应该忠于神的教诲，不然就像您威胁的，在最终审判来临之时，罪人可是要下地狱的。我还记得那一年，嗯，我似乎是六岁吧，”少年停顿了片刻，仿佛陷入了回忆，“是的，在七岁以前，我总喜欢追在母亲的身后，虽然她对我不理不睬，但是冷漠的态度并没能浇息一厢情愿的热忱。有一次，在母亲参加廷议的时候，我躲在咨议厅的外面睡着了，一名下级女官把我抱了起来，给了我一块茴香糖。很遗憾，我的记性很好，我到现在都记得茴香糖的那股奇怪的草药味道，也记得那名女官的脸，弗斯塔，那就是你。”

在听着这番话的同时，囚徒用惊疑不定的眼神直勾勾地盯着少年，直到他掀开大氅的风帽，露出了那头卷曲的红色长发，以及那张与神巫肖似的脸孔。艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆的面目呈现在了耀眼的烛火之下，弗斯塔愕然地望着少年英俊的面庞，牙齿格格作响，她像亲眼目睹了恶魔在尘世中现身一样，明显地表现出了深深的恐惧。

对于这戏剧性的一幕所引发的效果，路西斯王子深感满意，他向弗斯塔点头致意，用一种无法抗拒的威严口吻说道：“让我们不要再继续兜圈子了，您总是在撒谎，这些没完没了的谎言已经让这场谈话变得无聊透顶了。刚刚我所说的这件事，只有您和我知道，感谢您的那块茴香糖，它的怪味道让我改掉了接受来路不明的食物的坏习惯，换句话说，您也许在无意间救了我一命。我尽管记得您的面貌，却无从得知您的姓名，直到我回到路西斯以后，翻看庭审记录时，见到了您的肖像，一种猜测涌上了我的心头：您在来到神巫身边以前并不是伊夫利特的信徒，您是在阿卡迪亚宫中被怂恿改宗的。换言之，当您递给我那块糖果的时候，您尚且是位不折不扣的六神教徒。

路西斯至少在原则上是一个自由的国家，这里并不存在宗教方面的禁令，这种宗教宽容的政策瑕瑜互见，但请别为这个题外话烦心，这只是个前提，并不是我们今天讨论的重点。”少年说着，拉来了一把椅子，在囚徒的面前坐了下来，“和我父亲的观点不同，我并不认为您的信仰只是个幌子。在以往的审讯之中，法庭固执地认定您只是谋反的封臣所收买的一颗棋子，从而过分专注于寻找您和权贵之间的联系，这让他们的调查一度走进了死胡同。然而经历了五年的宗教生活，我明白了一个道理，那就是，对待利害不要提过高的要求，因为利益关系是可以随时改变的，而感情则不然，其中尤以宗教感情为甚。”

艾汀双腿交叠，气定神闲地陷在扶手椅里，那副派头就如同他并不是身处于凄黯芜秽的地牢，而是安坐于自己的书房里一样。他的手肘撑在扶手上，手掌懒散地支着脸颊，王子挂着亲切的微笑，望着浑身发抖的囚徒。女人黯淡的眼睛里显出了恐惧和茫然，她就像是被大自然的灾难卷进去的虫豸一般，对着那股不知其然的神秘莫测的力量仓皇无措，她深陷于恐惧之中，却又看不清恐惧的本质。

年轻的恶魔又继续开口了：“您在和我初次相遇的时候，已经超过二十岁了。在重启案卷之后，我一直在思索，是什么能够让一名人生观业已成熟的女人改弦易辙，抛弃自己的旧神，投入新的信仰的怀抱呢？我在调查您昔日经历的时候，把重点放在了十一年前到五年前的这段时间，您在九年以前曾经因罹患皮肤病的缘故，离开阿卡迪亚宫，到印索穆尼亚城外的女修院疗养过六个月的时间，这家女修院在七年前毁于火灾，大部分修女殉难，当时的记录也就无从得知了。然而令人奇怪的是，在卫戍军团之中，曾有一位名叫弗兰西斯·德比的士兵，表面上，您和他素无往来，可是，就在那段时间里，他曾三番五次地向准尉告假，这种偷闲躲懒的开小差一直持续了将近八个月才宣告结束。以前，阿卡迪亚宫外庭的下级士兵之中——尽管他们只占了极小的一部分——仍然混迹着各式各样的异教徒，外庭的军人无法接近王室成员，但是他们和仆役的往来却并不受到禁止。自从确信了您是在来到路西斯以后才背叛了信仰，我便开始着手调查您和有权出入宫廷的人之间的联系，这才隐约猜测到了你们两人之间的关系。德比表面上是一位六神信徒，然而在搜查之中，我们却发现，他在家中的密室里供奉着伊夫利特的神像。您成长于修道院中，我知道，在清规戒律的束缚下教养大的人，往往比自幼生活在世俗环境里的更难以抵受禁果的诱惑。那时，您正处于花信年华，难道还有什么比起爱情更能赋予一个女人冲破障碍、背弃信仰的勇气的吗？您和一位异教徒产生了私情。”

“他在哪里？告诉我他在哪里？”弗斯塔终于失去了冷静，她恶狠狠地瞪着艾汀，发出了撕肝裂胆的喊叫。

艾汀带着一种怜悯的表情望着女人，他说道：“在执达吏拿着搜索令上门的时候，弗兰西斯·德比便畏罪自杀了，他用利刃刺进了自己的心脏，死得毫无痛苦——如果这能让您得到些许安慰的话。”

听到这个答案，女人怔愣了片刻，爆发出一声凄厉的哀嚎，她痉挛般地颤抖着，仿佛遭到了雷击一样，直挺挺地晕了过去。

在艾汀的示意下，刑讯官把弗斯塔从木架上解了下来，重又套进了那种名叫“泼妇提琴枷”的禁锢刑具。随着一整桶冷水浇下，囚徒渐渐恢复了意识。

弗斯塔恍恍惚惚地抬起眼睛，看到路西斯王子坐在那里，摊开手臂，做了个表示欢迎的姿势。

“很抱歉搅扰了您的安眠，要知道，我没有整晚的时间来陪您闲聊。让我们尽量抛弃那些繁冗的藻饰，长话短说吧，您和这名士兵有了私情，并且在借病外出休养的时间里，您为他生下了一个孩子，这个孩子原先被寄养在印索穆尼亚郊外的一户农家，现在，我已经派人把他接到了阿卡迪亚宫。”在陈述之中，艾汀没有提到的是，弗兰西斯·德比在自尽之前，焚毁了一些证据，这名士兵只是个小角色，他的背后一定还藏着一名极有势力的主谋，最后的线索被扯断了，一切都被湮没在了层层叠叠的迷雾中。

“你这个母狗的肚子里爬出来的小杂种！污秽的异教徒！你居然对一个无辜的孩子下毒手！”弗斯塔的眼睛里闪烁着异常的光彩，她朝着艾汀啐了一口带血的唾沫，激昂的愤怒给了这个狂热者超常的力量，她从胸膛中发出了一声可怖的叫喊，“哦！神啊！瞧瞧这个恶魔无耻的暴行吧！卑鄙的、万恶不赦的魔鬼！”

“请您安静一些，”路西斯王子蹙起眉头，像是难以忍受女人的吵闹一般，做了个不耐烦的手势，“难道只有您的孩子是无辜的吗？我那未及出世就死在了您的毒药之下的弟弟又何罪之有呢？不过，放心吧，我不像您和您的同伴那样残忍，您的孩子现在还活得好好的，仆役们看顾着他，简直像对待一位王子一样。我可以安排他在宫里供职，让他接受教育，他也许可以生活得幸福而又富足。为了孩子的福祉，我奉劝您慎重地选择自己合作的对象。”

弗斯塔沉默了，在刽子手接二连三的打击之下，她不再是那个坚定得如同圣则济利亚一般的殉道者了，她只是一头受伤的母狮，断裂的利爪之下小心翼翼地呵护着自己孱弱的幼崽。

“好了，让我们重新继续之前被中断的问话吧。”静默了半晌之后，艾汀拍了拍手打断了女子的静思默想，他一改之前疏懒的姿态，向前探着身子，把手肘支在膝盖上，以便更好地观察囚徒的表情，“请注意，这是我最后一次对您表示我的诚意，您孩子的命运将取决于您的答案。我再问一次，您用以谋害神巫的毒药得之于何人？”

“我的爱人，弗兰西斯·德比。”女人从干涩的喉咙里挤出答案。

“他在哪里交给您的？”

“他把阿卡迪亚宫内墙的砖石凿穿了一块，在实施行动之前，他趁着换岗的机会，把药品藏在了墙缝里，又用碎石把缺口填了起来。我从内庭挖开石墙，取走了药物。”

“那块砖石位于哪里？”弗斯塔的回答让艾汀惊奇不已，他挑了挑眉问道。

“毗邻内庭的一处荒僻的园子，那里有一座废弃的防御方塔。”

命运的巧合惊呆了路西斯王子，他捂着额头，爆发出一阵大笑。任何事情的发展都有一种类似齿轮的结构，谋逆者为了传递毒物凿坏了石墙，这让他失去了自己一母同胞的兄弟；而这块圮毁的砖石，却在五年以后改变了它的角色，从一个阴谋的工具，摇身一变而成为了圣彼得的大门。索莫纳斯叩开了它，它对着孩子敞开一个光明的世界，让那个清白无辜的小生命得到了拯救，谋杀者无意中把艾汀的另一个兄弟领到了他的面前。异教徒的阴谋、丽达·伊祖尼亚的挣扎、士兵的围捕、甚至神巫的病逝，凡此种种被不可抗拒的力量凝聚在了一起，它们在各人毫不相干的意志之下，和衷共济了五年之久，多少的人生交织在冥冥天地神秘的事业之中，从茫茫的尘世苦海之中打捞起了一个无邪的孩子。

在这里，艾汀看到了神的意志的实现。


	61. Chapter 61

许久之后，艾汀终于止住了笑声，他在命运中看到了一丝由上天照临的光芒。

“请原谅我的失态，”他一面用拇指抹去眼角那些因为大笑而溢出的泪水，一面说，“刚刚我的笑并不是由于您或者德比先生，请您不要感觉受到冒犯。”

少年清了清嗓子说道：“好了，让我们来继续吧。您经常见德比先生吗？”

“不经常，我们每月只能见面一到两回。”女人有些狐疑地看着艾汀，回答道。

“他在说服您执行计划之时，一定向您许诺了谋逆举动成功之后的厚赏以及您们将会获得的上位者的保护。”

“我做这件事只是出于信仰和我对弗兰西斯的爱意。”

“所以他没有提到别的人？”

“是的，他没有提过任何别的人。”

“那么，您没有在德比先生的周围见过这几位先生吗？”艾汀把几张封臣以及他们的亲信们的肖像摊开在囚徒的面前，其中有一张就属于路西斯王的异母弟弟，奇卡特里克亲王曼努埃尔·路西斯·切拉姆。

弗斯塔仔细地轮番看过去，带着疑惑的神色摇了摇头。

“好了，我相信您。对于您的谋逆罪行，我没有别的问题了。”艾汀一面收起那几张肖像，一面说道，“现在，让我们来谈谈您拐带路西斯第二王子的问题吧。”

“只要您肯信守自己的诺言，我保证将按照您所希望的方式回答法庭的问题。”弗斯塔承诺道。

约莫半个小时之后，在旁室等候的大法官等人又被唤回了刑讯地窖，他们惊讶地看到，刚才还倔强得像块顽石一样的囚徒，此刻居然温驯得如同一只绵羊。弗斯塔的身上完好无损，她的屈服显然不是由于酷刑的缘故，法官和录事惊疑不定地轮番扫视着泰然安坐的路西斯王子和垂头丧气的罪犯，全然无法想象前者究竟是用了什么法子，才在一夜之间完成了这项刑讯地牢耗时五年之久，仍然毫无寸进的工作的。

也许艾汀认为他应该就眼前令人费解的状况说明一番，于是，少年站起身来，像艺术家展示一件引以为豪的杰作一样，伸出手掌，指向谦卑恭顺的囚犯，他说道：“众位贤明的大人们，虽然我们的文化一向赞同适当的刑罚能够提供绝对可信的证据，然而在酷刑的折磨下，几乎任何人都会招供任何他知道或者不知道的事。我们需要认识到一个事实，每一个生命都是上天的造物，它们不应受到残害和摧毁。对这位误入歧途的可怜人，我们需要施以仁爱之心，‘信仰不是依靠强迫，而是靠说服产生的①’。现在，对路西斯的热爱以及对最仁慈的陛下的信仰，已然充溢在这位痛悔前非的女人心中，各位可以从她那里得到一切您们所指望得到的真相。”在这番虚伪的长篇大论之后，路西斯王子对诸位大臣略微颔首示意，随即在骑士的陪同下，离开了阴森森的地牢。

艾汀的工作已然完成了，他一秒也不想在这里多作耽留，他把自己掩藏在宽大的披风之下，手掌止不住地颤抖。刚刚他用来折磨囚徒神经的那些话起到了很好的效果，它不止把受刑者吓得魂不附体，并且勾起了艾汀自己的恐惧和厌恶。即使最为训练有素的眼睛也很难辨清这名少年的内心，实际上，路西斯王子的残忍狡诈只是伪装得无懈可击的虚张声势。

在回到阿卡迪亚宫之后，天色已然大亮了。他带着无限的嫌恶，将那双麂皮手套扔进了火炉，像彼拉多②那样，把一双手洗了又洗，直到索莫纳斯眯着一双惺忪的睡眼，从床幔里探出头来，打着哈欠向他问安，这一刻，路西斯王子的眉头才再次舒展开。

由于新的证据产生，这一年的初冬，当年的谋逆案又重新开庭了。

这件有名的案子尚未正式开始审理，便已经轰动了整个路西斯，随着新证据的浮出，人们议论的重点逐渐从毒杀王后的老调重弹转向了诱拐王子。对于案情的关注已经到了群情激昂的地步，为了平息舆论，王室法院不得不破例公开了整场庭审的过程。

今天，当我们探讨王室法院（Aula Regia）的时候，往往是在谈论路西斯最高的司法机构，实际上在当时，如今的那些由官僚管理的、分工明确的职能部门尚未诞生，立法和司法尚属于国王特权，国王是整个国家的统治者和法官，无论是王室法院的法官，还是地方领主，他们在行使司法权的时候，其代表的都是国王的权威。行政和司法被混作一谈，王室法院的职能范围很难界定，它既是行政机构，也是法院，同时也参与立法活动，它的权威像王权一样巨大。

在实体意义上，这个名词也同样指代一栋建筑物，它位于印索穆尼亚的中心，临着阿卡迪亚宫的护城河。王室法庭原本被置于老城墙监狱，占据了一座独立的三层小楼，直到一百多年前，其相关工作才移到了现今的地址。这里原本是东索尔海姆帝国时代的宗教裁判所旧址，曾经的司法程序残酷而野蛮，人们往往习惯于用“神判法”去解决那些悬而不决的纠纷，这种荒唐的手段时至今日也不曾完全绝迹。在三百多年前，路西斯摆脱了东索尔海姆的桎梏之后，随着国教废除敕令的颁布，宗教裁判所也失去了往昔的荣光，而变得门庭冷落。

王室法院是一座有很多房间的宫室，无论出于何种原因，当地方法庭无法作出公正的裁决的时候，对判决不满的人便会诉请国王，要求其施与正义的救济，这里每年都会受理多不胜数的诉讼和请愿，关于贵族继承权的纠纷、关于封地边界的纠纷，以及关于贵族财产分割及归属的纠纷，诸如此类的问题都会被拿到王室法院上来进行讨论。虽然在历史文献之中，我们找不到王室法院是专属于特权阶级的仲裁厅的相关证据，名义上来讲，王室法院也受命审理穷人申诉，但是由于一些不可追溯的原因，来自平民阶级的上诉者之中，最终能站到这个法庭上来的却寥寥无几。

王室法院分为内厅和外厅，外厅用于处理一般诉请，内厅往往不对外开放，它包含两个法庭，分别是“御席庭”和“大法官庭”。御席庭默认由国王主持，而实际上，路西斯王却鲜少亲自到场，与王室成员相关的案件，以及一些重大案件，例如涉及谋逆，或是剥夺大贵族爵位等事件的裁决，都是在这里完成的。御席庭通常由大法官、掌玺大臣、两位首席法官和一位国王任命其代理自身意志的钦差专使构成，类似这样的人员组合在各国的相应机构中实则相差无几，只不过在一些已经设立国教的邦国中，还要再加上宗主教或是几位代理宗主教权威的大主教的参与。在案件的审理过程中，国王都是假定在场的，出席者需要向代表王权的王座行最高礼仪——哪怕它此时空无一人。

然而，在这一次的法庭上，由于案件涉及到王室血脉，路西斯王千载难逢地亲自驾临了。

事件闹得满城风雨，整个印索穆尼亚都弥漫着一股狂热的异常气氛，街谈巷议之中无不在谈论埃伦娜·弗斯塔令人震惊的罪行。那时的教育普及程度很低，人们对大瘟疫的成因一无所知，有些人将现实中的一切事物看做了某种神秘的隐喻，宗教狂热者们在街头大肆演讲，用各种千奇百怪的理论解释着第二王子的失而复得，有人将这个事件归因于星宿的力量；有人将它归结为六神的恩典；还有一些温和派的火神教徒将它解释为伊夫利特冥冥之中阻止了狂信者错误的崇拜方式，人们用各种离奇的说法把眼前的事件和伊奥斯的命运联系起来，试图将它解释成某种先兆。这些甚嚣尘上的传闻把整桩事件笼罩在了层层叠叠的迷雾之中，而身为知情人的路西斯王太子，在听到这些言人人殊的说辞的时候只是耸了耸肩，一笑置之。

开庭前的几天，驿馆里业已爆满，全国的大贵族在接到路西斯王的令状之后，不得不钻出了他们躲避瘟疫的安乐窝，聚集到王都。尽管在这个时节旅行并不是个明智的主意，这些世卿们仍然选择了服从国王的召集令，因为接受邀请出席国王的会议便意味着对王室权威表示尊敬与忠诚，反之亦然。几乎全路西斯所有的显要人物都云集到府，只有奇卡特里克亲王声称苦于痛风的折磨，无法长途旅行，在得到了其兄长，即路西斯王的首肯之后，亲王派遣了其长子作为代表前来。在近些年重新向读者开放的路西斯古代历史研究文献之中，我们看到了这样的记载，一位编年史作家写道：“……Omnes regni primores ad Curiam Regis pro more venissent（王国的所有显要之人在国王的召唤下都来到了王室法庭*）”。

——————

①这句话是明谷的圣伯尔纳说的。

②彼拉多：彼拉多是罗马帝国朱迪亚总督，下令处死了耶稣，传说耶稣死后他立刻洗净了双手。

*本章参考文献《枢密院考》、《迷信与暴力》等。


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下周要去给我游过生日（上坟），不在家，周三暂时停更一次。下次更新大概是下周末，也就是12月2日。感谢您的阅读！

大钟敲响以后，御席庭的双扉大门打开了，王国的显贵们分别在各自的席位上依次落座。这是一间狭长的大厅，半圆形的拱顶中央装饰着雕琢为路西斯王室纹章图样的巨大采光孔，拱肋上点缀着精妙的图案，花草、野兽的雕刻沿着廊柱盘缘而下，大厅的两侧墙壁上满饰着美轮美奂的挂毯，切拉姆祖祖辈辈的丰功伟绩，从发迹于山林沼泽，到远渡云雾缭绕的斯提里恩海（Styrian swells），直至路西斯与蛮族诸王旷日持久的对抗，都被以武功诗一般的雄浑气势，呈现在了挂毯的织纹上。镶嵌在墙壁上的多枝烛台间或打断了这幅叙事图画的连贯性，在灯火的映照之下，壁毯上的金丝银线熠熠生辉。王座附近的蜡烛尚未点燃，除了这十二座烛台之外，大厅里再没有其他的照明。

长厅分为两部分，一头是出席者们的座位，一头是法庭，其间以木栏隔开。国王及王后的座位位于法庭尽头的一座半圆形凹室里，凹室比法庭的其他区域高出许多，置于一座六级石阶的大理石台之上。大法官、首席法官、王室书记官以及一众属员的位置处在台阶下方的左首，在它的对面，则是属于掌玺大臣，以及惯例上属于钦差专使的座位——具体到本案之中，由于国王陛下将亲自到场，这种代理也就被取消了。

庭审开始以前，法庭里闹腾了起来，世卿们嘤嘤嗡嗡地谈着话，偶有些不爱凑热闹的则埋首不语，要就是在打盹，要就是在阅读一些无关紧要的信件。平日里死气沉沉的大厅霎时之间变得如同蜂巢一般吵闹。案件早就已经在路西斯全境传开了，失而复得的王子成为了人们的谈资。

“您怎么看？”

“什么怎么看？

“关于那位第二王子的出身，您认为可靠吗？”

“哦！可敬的第二王子，一个反贼给他写的家谱，”说着，谈话人耸了耸肩，“但您要是公开问我的话，我只能告诉您，我对王子的血统毫不存疑。”

“的确！这不仅已经被证实了，而且也基本公诸于世了。”

“这么说他真的一直在当奴隶？”

“是的，奴隶。给人做牛做马，被鞭子驱赶的奴隶，您出入宫廷的时候，他搞不好还伺候过您套在马车上的新月角兽。”

“看来您的消息比我灵通得多。”

“我昨天刚从罗巴茨的家里出来。”

“罗巴茨？”

“是的，陛下的御衣侍从之一，卢塔尔·罗巴茨伯爵。”

“您见到他了？”

“千真万确。”

“那么该我问您了，您知道些什么新消息？”

“哦，罗巴茨来了，还是让他亲自跟您讲吧。您好啊！亲爱的卢塔尔！”

“两位在谈论什么？”

“不过是今天大家都在谈论的事罢了。亲爱的，把您昨天跟我讲的事给雷姆哈德阁下讲一遍吧，如果这不太惹您烦的话，我好久都不曾听到这么惊人的事了。”

“嘘！小声点！好吧，如果各位保证不四处声张的话。”

“我保证像奥德修斯的口袋一样闭紧嘴巴。”

“我嘛，我将如同忏悔神甫一样缄默。”

“我就说一件事：实际上是王太子把小殿下带到宫里来的。”

“六神在上！您是说那位精明得像鬼一样的王子殿下？我实在想不出他为什么要给自己找个兄弟当绊脚石。”

“可不是！我也搞不懂。”

“不，卢塔尔，您昨天可不是这么说的。”

“亲爱的拉塞尔，那可不是我的观点，我只是拾人牙慧罢了。”

“好了，别卖关子了！把您听说的事儿全都倒出来吧。”

“这只是王太子的寝宫侍从之间的传言，不可尽信。据说王太子一开始是看上了小殿下的容貌，所以才把他带回来的，他们同食同寝了半年多，在这期间发生的事情可不是一个正派人应当诉诸于口的。王上在责问殿下的时候，才意外发现了第二王子的身份。”

“我听说的可不是这样。”第四个人加入了这场谈话。

“哦！科尔纳阁下，欢迎欢迎。”

“诸公想必知道，舍弟埃蒙德是王太子殿下的寝宫侍从之一，埃蒙德性格古板，对于王宫内庭的事情一向三缄其口，可就是从他那里，我听到了一件奇怪的事情。”

“他怎么说？”

“说出来会让你们大吃一惊。”

“我们在听着呢。”

“埃蒙德听到了那些关于王太子的淫秽笑话后，非常罕见地大为光火。据舍弟说，流言大多是由那些遭到王子冷遇的寝宫侍从编排出来的，全部是无中生有。他还说，王太子大概一开始就知道小殿下的身份。”

“那可真是一桩奇闻！”

“我还没听过哪位王公国戚喜欢给自己捡兄弟的。”

“科尔纳阁下，您在开玩笑。”

“我以家族名誉发誓，这事千真万确！埃蒙德有幸得到王太子垂青器重，他的话应当做不得假。”

“这位王太子殿下可真是位怪人。”

“谁知道呢！凡事信三分，且看陛下怎么判吧。”

“嘘！别说话，王上来了！”

突然之间，大厅里安静了下来，王座附近的落地式多枝烛台燃亮了。六名侍从鱼贯而入，其中的四位佩剑骑士开路，后面的两名侍从各自捧着一个细绸布软垫，一卷用镶金丝绳捆扎起来的羊皮纸置于其中一个软垫上，另一个上面则放着“王玺”。国王和王后的宝座被硕大的紫红色丝绒华盖笼罩着，在这一天，王座的近旁摆着两张稍矮一些的扶手椅，扶手椅的椅面和靠背的皮面上点缀着路西斯王家纹章的图案，这两张椅子的主人不言自明。

王座被它四周的烛火映照得金碧辉煌，威光四射，大厅里所有的人都站了起来，他们摘下帽子，垂手恭立，对着这座尘世荣华的古老山峰顶礼膜拜。

侍从长官走了进来，他用索尔海姆时代以来，干他这一行必不可少的雄浑声音说道：“王上驾到！”

位于御席庭侧面的，一座刻满浮雕、珠镶金嵌的大门洞开，路西斯王头戴镂錾精美的王冠，手持镶着一头金色狮子的权杖，迈着庄严而缓慢的步伐走了进来，在他的身后，跟着他的长子，以及推定的次子。路西斯的王太子穿着深紫色的礼服，在这样的正式场合，艾汀戴上了一顶金色的头环，它和王冠有些形似，却更为细窄，位于前额中央的一颗蓝宝石在烛火的映照下发出耀目的光芒，这顶头环是切拉姆家世代相传的，象征着王国继承人的身份和摄政的权力。索莫纳斯惴惴不安地仰视着艾汀的背影，今天他头一回穿上正式的王族礼服，那是一身蓝紫色的丝绒长袍，在中间用一根金线织成的带子束出腰身的轮廓，长袍的领口和袖扣各自镶着黑色貂毛，这身缀满宝石的锦衣无比沉重，孩子几乎要被它压得透不过气来，一顶硕大的卷边窄沿软帽罩在他的头上，这种帽子是当时的时尚，现在早已无迹可寻。帽子上的白鹳羽毛垂下来，彻底遮住了孩子的侧脸。索莫纳斯小心翼翼地跟在兄长身后，生怕踏错一步，这是他第一次见到这么多人。

那些勋贵老爷全部一躬到地，从王座所在的高台上，只看得到一片金色、灰色或者黑色的头顶。

随着国王抬手示意，侍从长官用礼杖重击了一下地面，贵族们听到这声沉重的闷响，知道国王已经入座，他们又戴上了帽子，直起身来。

在这个当口，索莫纳斯还在和那张椅子较劲，尽管侍从们为孩子准备了脚凳，然而他们却过高地估计了这个发育不良的幼儿的身量。孩子看到那些大人们都在注视着他，便禁不住为自己的笨拙感到恼怒，觉得这回一定要出乖露丑了。索莫纳斯望着高椅，白嫩的小脸涨得通红，他眼泪汪汪地环顾着四周，心焦如焚。

艾汀用冷漠的眼神斜睨了台下一眼，他把幼弟抱起来，安安稳稳地放在了自己身旁的椅子上。

面对世卿们的礼敬，国王颔首还礼，艾汀抬起手来，轻轻碰触了一下头环，以示尊重。索莫纳斯左顾右盼，他知道自己应当还礼，尽管一路上，艾汀对他叮嘱了许多，但是临到头来，兄长的那些谆谆教诲在孩子慌乱的小脑袋里搅作了一团，让他手足无措，全然抓不到要领。自己出丑倒没什么，可是索莫纳斯宁愿死一百次，也不愿意兄长因为自己的粗鄙而跟着丢人。

艾汀斜过身子，凑到孩子的耳边，轻声说道：“别慌，索莫纳斯，你只要轻轻摸一下帽檐略作表示就可以了，不要紧张，把他们想象成游戏室里的那些玩具兵就好。”

索莫纳斯照做了。这为他换来了兄长的一个赞许的微笑，艾汀轻轻刮了下孩子的鼻梁，往他的嘴里塞了一块糖果。在孩子看来，他的兄长简直是一位有通天彻地之能的魔法师，各种精巧的糕点总会像天降的吗哪②一样，凭空出现在他的手上。一开始，索莫纳斯只是惊愕，到了后来，无论他全神贯注地观察多少遍，甚至把艾汀的手掌翻来覆去地检查，却始终找不到这个戏法的玄机。

在一片肃静之中，世卿们装作若无其事地打量着传闻中的第二王子，孩子天使一般的容貌在众人心中引起了一片赞叹之情——六神在上！他比传说中还要漂亮。

大法官向国王欠身请示，在得到首肯之后，他高声说：“带被告。”

听到这几个字，所有人都转过了头去，凝神望着罪人即将出现的方向。

随着一扇朴素的偏门打开，铁镣叮当作响的声音传进大厅，连日来的议论与关注的对象现身了，十几名执达吏押着囚徒走了进来。在这一天，犯人穿上了一身象征赎罪的白色粗麻长裙，她的手上戴着镣铐，铁链的另一端被执达吏牢牢把握着。在早年的酷刑审讯之中，弗斯塔的头皮已然被剥去了，此时，一块洁白的头巾包在她寸草不生的头颅上——这是艾汀的安排，为的是让罪人看上去更加体面一些。

贵族们望着这个女人，简直难以想象是这样一双苍白、瘦弱的手，犯下了毒害王后以及盗走王子的滔天大罪。

——————

①吗哪：《圣经》中的一种天降食物。在古代以色列人出埃及时，在40年的旷野生活中，上帝赐给他们的神奇食物。


	63. Chapter 63

埃伦娜·弗斯塔在屏气凝神的人群面前平静地走过，执达吏把她锁在了属于被告人的木栏中。

在这里，请允许我节省一点篇幅，关于起诉书中的那些千篇一律的夸夸其谈，我就不多做介绍了，以免在折磨读者的同时，也让本书的内容显得更加枯燥乏味。

对于这场庭审，日趋完善的伊奥斯古代历史的研究著作中有着很详尽的记载，埃伦娜·弗斯塔毫无隐瞒地承认了所有的罪行。至于那桩让案情显得愈加扑朔迷离的诱拐案，鉴于当时的资料尚存，王室书记官对于此案有所记录，我们就此予以转述：

“‘你的职业？’

‘我曾任路西斯王后，暨神巫陛下的贴身侍女，直至我毒杀王后未遂。’

‘那是什么时候的事？’

‘六年多以前，我记得是11月初的一天，那时刚过完丰收节。’

‘为了明确记录，埃伦娜·弗斯塔，我需要请你确认一下，是不是11月3日？’

‘我想是的。’

‘你有没有同伙？’

‘曾经有一个。’

‘你的同伙是谁？’

‘弗兰西斯·德比，王宫外庭的守卫。’

接下来，负责询问被告的首席法官面向席间的众位路西斯勋贵说道：‘被告所供述的同伙——弗兰西斯·德比在半个月前已畏罪自杀，我们在他家中的密室之中发现了火神教的祭坛。’接下来，他向众人出示了物证。

‘你用以毒杀王后的药剂是从哪里得来的？’

‘是弗兰西斯交给我的。’

‘你们是否还有其他同伙？’

‘没有了。’

‘你愿意对此发誓吗？’

‘愿意。就我所知，没有其他同伴。’

……

（在此，被告巨细无遗地坦白了她对王后投毒的经过，由于这桩陈年旧案与我们接下来的故事无甚关联，故而请允许我将其省略。对这段惊险刺激的历史感兴趣的看客，可以自行去印索穆尼亚的王立图书馆查阅，王国的古代历史文献现在已经不再是机密了。）

‘在王后陛下中毒，引发小产之后，你趁乱盗走了王国的第二王子殿下，对于此事，你是否供认不讳？’

‘我承认。’

‘你是在什么时候实施作案的？’

‘11月4日的凌晨，那时刚打过晓祷钟。’

‘在你动手时，是否有其他人在场？’

‘王子的奶妈在场，我让她吃下了安眠药，她睡熟了。’

‘当时其他人在做什么？’

‘因为神巫生命垂危，医官和其他侍女都聚集在王后的卧房中。’

‘当你带走王子殿下的时候，他是否还活着？’

‘是的，可是气息很微弱。’

‘之后，你做了什么？’

‘我把他带到了奴隶居住区，和一个女奴生下的婴儿做了交换。’

‘那个女奴的名字？’

‘丽达·伊祖尼亚。’

‘你和丽达·伊祖尼亚是否相识？’

‘我和她从未说过话。’

‘那么你是如何得知她有个孩子的？’

‘她以前曾经在厨房中帮佣，我见过她几面。那个女奴很漂亮，即使和王后相比也毫不逊色，甚至更胜一筹。我对她留下了印象。’

首席法官打断了被告的叙述：‘被告，请注意你的措辞。把一名伊祖尼亚和王后陛下相提并论是极大的亵渎。现在，你继续讲吧。’

‘在十月中旬，我偶然听到厨娘们的谈话，她们说丽达·伊祖尼亚不知和什么人私通，生下了一个私生子，在执行石刑以前，极其幸运地赶上王太子和迦迪纳大公的女儿订婚，他们母子便被赦免了。她们还说孩子很孱弱，长到一个多月了，看起来还像未足月的早产儿一样，恐怕养不活。’

‘这几位厨娘的名字你知道吗？’

‘我不记得了，不过丽达·伊祖尼亚在厨房的仆役之间很有名，几乎所有下仆都知道这桩丑闻。’

首席法官转向法庭中列席的众人说：‘该传闻已经由膳房总管证实无误。’随后他继续问道，‘你是怎么把王子殿下和奴隶婴儿调换的？’

‘我把王后的儿子藏在大氅里，谎称奉令去外庭，王城的守卫大都认识我，一路上没有遇到任何盘问。当我到达奴隶居住区的时候，丽达·伊祖尼亚和她的家人早已经入睡了，然后，我交换了孩子。’

‘那么，是你杀死了那个奴隶的孩子，然后把他放在王子殿下的床上的吗？’

‘我没有杀死那个婴儿，在我抵达他母亲的房子以前，他应该已经死了。当时，借着月光，我看到那名女奴满脸泪痕，倒在草垫上，身边躺着一个一动不动的婴儿，婴儿包在一块白色的麻布里，那应该是裹尸布。’

‘然后你交换了两个孩子吗？’

‘是的。’

‘王子殿下当时是否活着？’

‘他活着，可是一声也没有哭，呼吸也很孱弱。’

‘被告，你本来可以直接杀死王子殿下，’说着，首席法官向王座深深鞠了一躬，请求国王原谅他的不敬，‘是什么阻止了你犯下第二桩罪行？我需要你为本庭澄清疑惑。’

‘我是伊夫利特神忠实的信徒，但是同时，我也是个女人，我无法亲手谋杀一个婴儿。我当时想着，反正他发育不全，横竖活不了，就免得再造一次孽吧。即使他侥幸活下来，那么让他被打上烙印，作为一个卑贱的奴隶长大，也算是我对伪神的魔女的惩罚。’

‘被告，我再提醒一次，请你注意自己的措辞。你是怎么把另一个婴儿的尸体伪装成王子的呢？’

‘其实根本用不到什么伪装，那个奴隶的孩子很瘦弱，皱皱巴巴的，浑身泛着青紫，看上去就像是个早产儿。况且王后处于昏迷之中，从未见过自己的孩子，国王当时心烦意乱，只草草瞥了他一眼，就让奶妈把他抱走了。奶妈年纪大了，并且患有夜盲症，真真正正看清过这个婴儿的，只有我一个人。在这件事情发生的一天之后，王室法庭就带走了我。至于丽达·伊祖尼亚是出于什么原因将一个素不相识的孩子抚养长大的，我就不清楚了。’

‘好了，本庭没有其他的问题了。被告，你还有什么想说的吗？’

‘我死到临头，并不乞求你们的宽恕，对于接下来的命运，我不抱任何幻想。关于这场毒杀，虽然我自觉无罪，但是仍然欠 ** **那个孩子**** 一句道歉。’被告语气坚决地说着，她向王座的方向一躬到地，用哽咽的声音深情地说道，‘对不起。因为我的过错，让你一出生就和父母分离，我罪当死！’”

这就是那场轰动整个伊奥斯的案件的部分庭审记录。

当埃伦娜·弗斯塔忏悔罪行的时候，在场的几位女爵想到了那位可怜的王子遭遇的磨难，纷纷泪下如雨，肃静的法庭中响起了一片抽泣声，好几个已为人父的男性爵士也噙着眼泪，用手帕或帽檐掩住了脸。

被告讲述的这个离奇的故事自然是艾汀的杰作，根本就没有什么调换王子的事情，索莫纳斯就是丽达·伊祖尼亚的亲生儿子，整场庭审都是路西斯王太子编排的一出戏。整场剧目是事实和虚构通力合作的成果，第二王子终于得到了他的合法身份，艾汀看着这场精心安排的活剧取得了非凡的效果，不禁对于自己信口胡诌的能力感到无比自豪，他用各种真假羼杂的故事，把索莫纳斯的过去包藏得滴水不漏，除非你能叫死人复活，否则你甭想了解丁点儿真相。

只有他知道，埃伦娜·弗斯塔最后的那几句忏悔根本不是对索莫纳斯说的，他知道女人的眼睛一直望着一个方向，那就是站在第二王子身后的一名年幼的侍从，那个孩子约莫8、9岁的年纪，和路西斯的那些贵族出身的娇嫩男孩不同，他有着一张红通通的圆脸，神色间带着乡下人的憨直——他是弗斯塔和德比的儿子。男孩自幼在王都郊外的农户家中长大，从未见过自己的父母，他几个礼拜以前还在干着放牧的差事，现在却突然交了好运，住进了富丽堂皇的宫殿里，并且成为了第二王子的玩伴。艾汀特地把孩子带了来，一来可以让合作者放心，让她看到自己的孩子活得很好；二来，亲生儿子的到场不啻于一种无声的威胁，它时刻提醒着孩子的母亲，告诫她最好别把自己的角色演砸。

严格来说，这个故事并非全无破绽，只是自作聪明的人自然会去穿凿附会，给它弄上一套无懈可击的注疏，根本用不到艾汀操心。比如，在埃伦娜·弗斯塔叙述自己的罪行的时候，起初，全场的人都因为震惊而鸦雀无声，在他们缓过神以后，便可以听见席间的人在喃喃低语——

“您觉得这件事怎么样？”

“虽然离奇，听起来倒像真的，我有幸阅读过案卷，时间和细节都对得上。”

“但这还是不能解释为什么那名女奴隶没有认出第二王子不是自己的孩子。”

“哦！亲爱的朋友，您还太年轻了，我只能说，您不太了解女人。母爱是能够让一个女人失去理智的，女人都是疯子，当她们失去婴儿时，会把身边的任何幼年生物当做自己的孩子来哺育。请您想象一下，一位母亲抱着自己刚死去的婴儿陷入了昏迷，当她醒来以后，却在枕头边上找到了一个活生生的孩子，她一定会以为是神明回应了她的祈祷，让孩子又复活了。这个时候，身为母亲的那种疯狂劲儿会让她忽略这两个婴儿之间一切的差异，她才不愿意去考虑也许是别人换走了她死去的孩子。更何况，那女人可是个奴隶啊！您能对一个蠢笨如牛的姑娘奢求什么分析和推理所必需的才智吗？”

“听起来有些道理，在古代的时候，也有失去幼崽的母狼抚养人类婴儿的先例，并且奴隶和牲畜的智力大概也在伯仲之间，这一观点已经被生理学家证实了。”第三个人加入了谈话，从这名爵士和前者那充满过时的偏见的对话中，我们大概可以窥见奴隶阶级在路西斯贵族的眼中的样貌。

“这还是不能打消我的疑问，神巫陛下拥有一头金发，而王上是红发，第二王子却长着墨蓝色的头发，他的眉眼和这两位陛下可也完全不像啊！”看来这是一位顽固的怀疑者。

“亲爱的，可是您别忘了，王上的母后，也就是已故的王太后陛下，也有着墨蓝色的美丽长发啊！难道您没见过历代王室成员的肖像吗？要我说，第二王子长得和王太后像极了。”

这场庭审是以索尔海姆语进行的，索莫纳斯只听懂了个大概，在法官和囚犯问答的过程之中，孩子冰冷的小手一直用力地绞着自己长袍的下摆，无论是这身华丽的衣服还是人们提到他的母亲时所用的措辞和语气，都让他感到难过极了。索莫纳斯不想听到别人用轻蔑的口吻谈论丽达，他一点也不想在这待着，这里的一切都让他感到避之唯恐不及，可是他却无法可想，只能坐在至高无上的宝座旁边，捱受着内心的煎熬。孩子想到了他的母亲，这场审讯勾起了他千丝万缕的回忆，最终，索莫纳斯低着头，小声地抽噎着，哭了起来。

艾汀伸出手去，孩子冰冷的小手落在了兄长温暖而坚定的手掌中。

“哥哥，他们说的都是真的吗？我不是妈妈的孩子吗？”索莫纳斯仰望着艾汀，局促不安地轻声问道。

孩子感觉到了兄长搁在他手上的掌心在微微地颤抖，那只手在握着长剑的时候是那样的有力，现在，它却如同一只栖止在鸟巢上的白鸽轻轻扑动羽翼一般，温柔地爱抚着他。

对丽达的歉疚吞没了路西斯王子几分钟以前的沾沾自喜，他知道他应当尽早埋葬索莫纳斯的过去，越早越好，于是，艾汀点了点头。

“不要忘记你妈妈，她曾是世界上最爱你的人。”沉默了片刻之后，艾汀在孩子的耳畔说道。索莫纳斯现在还没有到能够思索和证伪的年纪，他总有一天会窥破这个漏洞百出的谎言，看到真相。但是现在，路西斯的王太子不能把王国的稳定押在一个儿童保守秘密的能力上。

听到这句话，孩子的思维坠入了一片纷乱之中，他感到惶惑不安，心底莫名其妙地涌上了一股悲伤。他骇然地看了看埃伦娜·弗斯塔，是这个女人把自己从母后身边夺走的吗？可他的母后是谁呢？他没见过路西斯的王后，他只认识丽达温煦的嗓音和轻柔的爱抚，他只有他的妈妈，而母后，这是个多么陌生又冰冷的词啊！突然之间，一切都没有了，他以前的那个肮脏却温暖的小家不再是他的了。他不是丽达的孩子？那么他又是谁呢？别人说他是路西斯的王子，但他却觉得自己是个贼，他偷走了妈妈的疼爱，甚至偷走了她的人生。在刹那之间，索莫纳斯只感觉到了一片无边的孤寂，他抓紧了艾汀的手。


	64. Chapter 64

囚徒再没有什么可说的了，庭审中止，大法官带着一众法庭属员站起身来，他们向国王行了一礼，便退到了御席庭侧面的一间小厅里去了。法官们将在那里商定最终的判决。国王向王太子吩咐了几句，随即退席。目的既已达成，路西斯王便失去了坐在这里盯着闹剧收场的兴致。

路西斯的显贵们在向国王行礼之后，又坐回了原位，没有一个人提前退场，人们议论纷纷，猜测着审判的结果。

至于犯人，她很平静，甚至可以说是英勇地等待着自己最终的命运，就连艾汀，也不由自主地对她产生了一丝敬意。

通往小厅的门迟迟没有开启，艾汀在百无聊赖之中把索莫纳斯抱到了自己的膝盖上，陪他说话，给他讲故事，拿各种有趣的小玩意逗弄着孩子，试图让他高兴起来。孩子奉陪的兴致不高，那些平时能够让他展颜而笑的小把戏失去了往日的魔力，他甚至有点厌烦，只想要自己安静地待着。等到艾汀不知所云地说了一大串话之后，才发现孩子皱着眉头，眼泪簌落落地不停掉下来。

“索莫纳斯，看着我，”艾汀摘掉了罩在索莫纳斯头上的帽子，捏着孩子的下巴颏儿，硬要他仰起脸来，“哦，你在掉眼泪呢，能告诉我为什么吗？”

索莫纳斯被兄长撞破了自己的情绪，不禁害臊起来，他用袖子抹着眼睛，拉拉杂杂地给自己的哭泣找了很多借口，他可不敢说，他又回想起了丽达破破烂烂的小屋，把它和阿卡迪亚宫仙阁琼楼一般的宝殿两相比较之下，一时之间却说不出哪一个更好；他也不敢说，比起凶横的父王和陌生的母后，他更加喜欢自己又丑又病的妈妈——他却不知道丽达并非生来就丑的；他更加不敢说，如果要让他把妈妈丢在身后的话，那么他宁可不做什么王子，人家硬塞给他的那个高贵的身份，他一点也不想要。可是，孩子是那么地喜欢艾汀，这些话说出来，一定会让兄长伤心。

艾汀听着这些言不及义的解释，看破了索莫纳斯的那点心思，他吻了吻孩子的额头，笑着说道：“小东西，你看，并没有人强迫你抛弃你的母亲呀！”

“可是他们都说她不是我妈妈。”

“那么我问你，丽达对你是不是很温柔？”

孩子重重地点了点头。

“你觉得她对你的爱是作假的吗？”

孩子拼命地摇着头，摇了四、五次。

“你看，丽达抚育你长大，用善良的心灵守护着你，你和她相互深爱着，对于你来讲，她就是你的母亲，这是任谁也取代不了的。”艾汀抚摸着孩子的头发，温柔地说道，“她从来没有消失过。还记得我给你讲过的那个索尔海姆的古老传说吗？逝去的亲人并不是彻底地消灭了，她灵魂的一部分托生到了你的身上，她逃进了你的生命里，只要你还记得她，每当你呼唤她的时候，她就在你身旁。”

听着兄长的话，索莫纳斯把头钻进了艾汀的怀里，半晌之后，孩子维持着埋头曲项的姿势，有些瓮声瓮气地问道：“那么，如果我死了，你也会记得我吗？”

艾汀闻言，禁不住笑了出来：“哦！索莫纳斯，考虑到我们俩的年龄，我大概是先死的那一个。”——而且这个日子应该不会太远了，这句话他并没有说出口。

“我不准你死！”孩子攥紧了兄长的衣襟，恶狠狠地喊道。

“好、好。鄙人谨遵王子殿下的谕令。”

“我要你保证！”

艾汀抬起用来发愿起誓的两根手指，放在自己的面颊边上，郑重其事地说出了诺言。这恐怕要成为自己平生唯一的一次对这个孩子的失信了，在赌咒发誓的时候，路西斯王子无奈地想道。

等到兄长说完那一通冗长的誓言，索莫纳斯才抬起头来，孩子的鼻尖和眼眶红红的，他一面直勾勾地望着艾汀，一面小心翼翼地确认道：“那么一言为定？”母亲死前的那番未能兑现的承诺成为了这个孩子心中永远的疮疤。

“一言为定。”艾汀嬉皮笑脸地捏了下孩子的鼻尖，“现在，王子殿下，我照办了您的吩咐，您总该嘉奖我一下吧？及时犒赏您的仆人，才能够得到长久的忠诚，适当的慷慨是王族必备的品德。把这句话记在你的脑子里吧，这是你今天的课业。”

“说吧。你要什么？”孩子抱着手臂，装出一副老气横秋的神气模样问道。

艾汀指了指自己的脸颊，“那么，请王子殿下亲我一下吧。”

索莫纳斯回头望了望台下的诸多勋贵们，天性中的腼腆使他踌躇不决。

“你不愿意吗？”艾汀调笑道，他伸出手指，挠了挠孩子的下巴肉，呵着他的痒。索莫纳斯被放在兄长的身边悉心养育了一年，早先那种面黄肌瘦的憔悴神气已然消失无踪，孩子白嫩的脸上挂着婴儿肥，玫瑰般的唇瓣上血色愈发红润了。

听到兄长的问话，索莫纳斯蓦地抬起眼睛来，抿着嘴，使劲地摇头，表示坚决不是不愿意。男孩扑了上来，使劲儿地用胳膊勾着兄长的脖子，紧紧搂着他，在他的脸上狠命地亲了一口，这个亲吻没有任何虚伪的成分，也不讲任何礼仪，孩子的口水和刚刚的哭泣中尚未擦净的鼻涕甚至蹭到了艾汀的脸上，把他的面颊弄得潮乎乎的。亲完这一下，孩子羞喜交加，面红耳赤地捂着脸扭过了身子，艾汀被弟弟天真的热忱打动了，他大笑着，拥着孩子，做着滑稽的样子，跟他说着各种逗趣的话。不一忽儿，索莫纳斯就忘记了之前的凄惶心境，躲进了兄长用温情筑造的托庇所里去了。

在这对儿兄弟旁若无人地嬉戏的时候，大厅里纷纷扰扰的议论声逐渐安静了下来，在法院里耗了大半天，大家早已累了。

第九时辰的钟声（一般指下午三点）刚刚敲响，小厅的门打开了，一众法庭属员迈着庄严的步伐走了出来，他们依次对空荡荡的王座和两位王子行礼，在得到了王太子的首肯之后，大法官才终于清了清嗓子，宣布了裁决，丝毫不出人意料的，裁定的结果是死刑，并且由于罪人对王室成员犯下了滔天大罪，法庭按照谋逆罪的惯例，判处埃伦娜·弗斯塔四马分尸，判决将于三天之后执行。

四马分尸，这是一种古老的酷刑，当法律觉得光是收割掉一个人的性命还不够解恨时，他们就要祭出这些法宝来。为了方便各位看客的理解，让我简单地描述一下这种刑罚的仪轨：在行刑之前，刽子手将把受刑者的双手砍断，将熔化的石墨或是沸腾的油倾倒在犯人血肉模糊的创口上，而这血淋淋的场面还只是这场死亡狂欢的小小序曲。随后，受刑者的四肢将被分别拴在四匹马上，马被狠抽，向四面狂奔而去，最终扯断犯人的肢体，有的时候，受刑者要忍受数十分钟的折磨才会死去①。幸而随着人类文明的发展，这些残忍的刑罚最终都被陆续废止了，它们逐渐被人们遗忘，躺进了历史的垃圾堆，谢天谢地，让它们入土为安吧。

在判决书宣读完毕之后，艾汀站了起来，他命令侍从宣读了阿历克塞留下的，加盖了王玺的令状，这份令状承认了此次庭审中的“相关证明和一应法律手续全部合法”，并宣布将于四周之后“召开大御前会议，以对第二王子的册封事宜予以表决，令王室的荣耀归于有权享受的人，在场全体贵族的列席皆为国家利益之必需。”在附录中，令状提到，鉴于罪人埃伦娜·弗斯塔有悔过之意，国王陛下本着仁慈之心，“不忍看到罪犯罹受酷刑之折磨，着王室法庭酌情量刑，此谕。”。

大法官永远不会知道，最后的这条附录，是王太子大笔一挥，擅作主张加上去的。最终，四马分尸改判为了绞刑。

艾汀在一片对王权的称颂声之中，抱着幼弟退了场，孩子早就已经累了，他睒着眼皮，打着瞌睡，和疲惫搏斗了几下，便痛痛快快地投了降，索莫纳斯趴在兄长的臂抱中，睡熟了。

这一天，亦即是我们刚刚讲过的故事中的那场庭审发生的下午，一位年轻的教士骑着一匹弯月独角兽，在六名圣座骑士团的骑兵护卫下进入了印索穆尼亚城。年轻人披着白色大氅，粗糙的呢料外袍朴素老旧，有些地方甚至已经被磨得露出了经纬，那匹弯月独角兽被剪去了尾巴，配着卡提斯式的，也就是说，那种加了靠背的白色绒布马鞍和半筒靴式的马镫，这说明骑手的驭马术并不怎么高明，从这些装扮的细节上，人们可以判断出年轻人是来自教廷的使者。这一行七人已经在伊奥斯东大陆上跋涉了将近半个月了，他们走走停停，时不时地造访各地的星之病收容所，施以一些力所能及的救济。

风尘仆仆的年轻教士在阿卡迪亚宫的吊桥外面下了马，他从怀里取出一沓羊皮纸卷，在得到允许后，带着他的六名卫士进入了戒备森严的王宫。

起先，年轻人寒酸的着装并没有为他换来与其地位相符的尊重，因为他没有明确地说明来意，国王的侍从便把他安排在了咨议厅外面的候见厅里，和其他的朝臣以及地方贵族们一起等待召见。青年带着一脸谦和温煦的笑容谢过了引路的仆役之后，便趁着这个当口，用善意的好奇目光观察起了往来穿梭的路西斯显贵。此时国王尚未返回阿卡迪亚宫，候见的人们要么倚着烧得热腾腾的壁炉，聊着无关痛痒的话；要么没精打采地各干各的事，有几位年迈的老臣甚至在椅子上打起盹来，那架势仿佛是大炮也轰不醒他们。血流成河的灾难叫人们殚精竭虑，然而廷臣么只要有那么一忽儿能够把眼睛从伊奥斯大陆的坏疽上移开，便会用这些玩笑话来稍作消遣，摆出一副自欺欺人的优裕模样麻痹自己以及旁人疲惫的神经。年轻的教士低头顺脑地坐在角落里，和人群隔着几步之遥，他并没有引起太多关注，近一年多以来，随着神巫的晏驾，六神教会也处在风雨飘摇之中，曾经被克拉丽丝的铁腕手段压迫了二十几年的反对派逐渐回到了舞台上。弗勒雷家族的嫡系深恐会失去自身对于路西斯这个强大盟友的影响力，每隔几个月，总要有几名说客从卡提斯千里迢迢地前来，这些并不比世俗人士虔诚多少的教士们在阿卡迪亚宫打探消息、察言观色、讨好国王。

路西斯王回来了，人群在年轻教士面前移动，当廷臣们路过这位青年身边时，总会对他频频侧目。公道地说，这位青年教士确实挺值得一看，他约莫二十岁上下，一头耀眼的浅金色长发整整齐齐地束在脑后，肤色白皙，面容昳丽，如果不是他那五尺三寸的身量过于高挑的话，那张端正秀丽的脸蛋简直会让人把他错当做一名穿着男装出行的贵夫人。年轻人浅蓝色的眼睛中闪烁着温和而澄澈的神采，他向每一个对他投以好奇的探问眼光的人报以善意的微笑。

暮色降临的时分，候见厅里仅剩下寥寥五、六个人了，年轻教士终于等到了路西斯王的召见，当他踏进咨议厅的时候，脾气暴躁的阿历克塞正在大发雷霆。

“你这个糊涂的家伙！这么说宗主教早就到了！你为什么不一开始就让他进来！”路西斯王一面大嚷，一面把一柄裁纸刀摔在侍从的脚下。

当值的侍从吓得噤若寒蝉，年轻教士看见他那张谦卑的脸几乎扭成了痛苦的怪相。

“恳请陛下平息您的怒火，这并不是这位好侍从的错。相反，责任在我，我没有清楚地说明自己的教职，而只是报上了姓名，况且我在路上耽搁了一点时间，没有在约定的时日到来。为此，我向您致以歉意！”青年教士向路西斯王行了个半礼，他从地上拾起裁纸刀，将它放在了侍从的手上。

“唉，亲爱的宗主教大人，请您原谅，这些新来的侍从都是些呆钝木讷的玩意儿，并且您知道，已故的圣座陛下，也就是我曾有幸娶她为王后的克拉丽丝，总是禁止我拿鞭子教训他们。”国王说着，从他那张胡桃木大桌的后面站起身来，他张开手臂，亲切地迎向年轻教士，“您从卡提斯前来，想必是给我们带来了一些消息？”

“是的，陛下。在我动身之前，中央教廷已然完成了各项部署，我和使者团同时出发，却并没有一道走，他们押着马车和辎重，只能沿着驿道行进，如果不出意外的话，设立宗主教区的相应文书多半应该在一周之内到达。”

“这真是个难得的喜讯！请代我向六位白袍祭司大人传达我的感谢，卡提斯的速断速决让我很高兴！”路西斯王抚掌大笑，“您在教会中素有盛名，学问渊博、奉教虔诚、尤其擅长异术，加之待人和蔼可亲，在庶民之中也颇具声望，我一直听闻您是一位可尊敬的教士，却想不到您居然是这么年轻的一位圣徒！”

“您过誉了！我以为自己忝为贵国指定的宗主教人选，陛下也许是知道我的情况的。”青年行了一礼。

“实际上，是路西斯的王太子举荐了您，对于他，我想您应该并不陌生。”

“但愿如此。”年轻的宗主教露出了一抹高深莫测的笑容，这样说道。

——————

①关于刑罚的描述参考了《迷信与暴力》及《人类酷刑史》。


	65. Chapter 65

当新任的宗主教结束了自己和路西斯王的晤面的时候，艾汀正陪着索莫纳斯在鹿苑练习剑术。关于鹿苑这个地方，我们之前已经介绍过了，它又名逍遥宫，是路西斯先王为自己建造的一处专门用于寻欢作乐的宫室，自从艾汀寻回了自己的兄弟以后，这座穷奢极欲的宝殿又派上了新用场。

对于这个安排，阿历克塞颇有微词。此前，在父子俩商定为索莫纳斯复权的计划时，路西斯王曾经这样问道：“既然你自打一开始就知道那个小玩意儿是你的兄弟，那么你把他带到逍遥宫那种鬼地方去干嘛？”——即使已经承认了孩子的身份，路西斯王仍然不愿意直呼他的名字。

“还能去干嘛？我带他去练剑。训练室人多眼杂，而您知道，一件事如果还没昭告天下，那么它随时都可以烟消云散，这在历史上并不鲜见。在大局已定之前，我并不想让太多人见到我和这个孩子相处时的样子，以免横生枝节。”艾汀靠在椅子上，漫不经心地说道，“您可以把它视作一种谨慎的防范措施。”

“你把去鹿苑叫做谨慎？你难道不知道那里的东西有多么淫秽荒唐吗？先生，你是想要培养出第二个布林加斯·路西斯·切拉姆吗？”

听到这些话，艾汀大笑了起来：“我尊敬的陛下，您太高估幼童的理解力了！对于那些在无数场风流韵事中充当了好帮手的道具，索莫纳斯根本就不知道它们是做什么用的。有一次，他甚至攥着一根造型古怪的假阳具，把龟头当做护手，将那根东西上面夸张得有些过分的睾丸部分当做锤子头，问我这是不是一种武器！而至于那些令人情欲勃发、春心荡漾的壁画，您觉得一个刚满六岁的孩子能读懂其中的隐喻吗？况且就算他明白了，恐怕也没什么害处，我可是自打八岁开始，就经常在印索穆尼亚的市集上流连于那些兜售《爱经》和各色催欲药的铺面之间了。”

“所以你才长成了现在这么个混世魔王！”路西斯王骂道，他想到艾汀所讲述的趣事，那句引人发噱的孩子话又令他忍俊不禁。

“陛下对我有什么不满吗？您知道，我虽然嘴上经常不三不四，但行为上却可堪与那些最虔敬的教士比贞洁。”

“至于这方面，我倒希望你能找几个出身体面的情人。”

“放心吧，我会的，只是目前分身乏术而已。我可不打算未及品尝过情爱的极乐滋味就蒙神宠召。”说着，艾汀并不怎么虔诚地在自己的胸前划了个六芒星。

阿历克塞厌烦地挥了挥手，显然不怎么想继续这个话题。他曾经派人在整个伊奥斯境内寻访神巫的消息，一切线索都似是而非，所有努力都化作了沤浮泡影。随后，路西斯王转移了话题，他试图不去考虑那桩迟早将要降临的家庭悲剧。

“那孩子的剑术教师是谁？”

“正是我自己。”

“你？”

艾汀摊开手，耸了耸肩。

“就凭你那两下子？”路西斯王轻蔑地觑了儿子一眼，对于这个教师人选，他显然不大瞧得起。

“父亲，虽然我的剑术荒疏已久了，可您也不至于这么鄙夷我吧？我可是路西斯禁卫军团前任司令官，剑术大师安多希·德·布拉切斯特亲自教出来的学生。”

“并且是安多希这个老家伙教过的学生里最差的一个。”

“可是大师曾经夸赞我悟性奇高。”艾汀一面拈起一颗覆盆子，扔进自己的嘴里，一面厚颜无耻地自吹自擂道。

“哦！一向人情练达的王太子殿下居然分不清楚真心话和客套话吗？”

“同时，父亲，您别忘了，我从十一岁开始，就经常在训练场上从您的手里拿分。”

“那是你耍诈！”阿历克塞拍着桌子吼道。他又想起了少年时代的艾汀对阵的时候曾经使过的那些阴损招数，王子在竞技场上廉耻荡然的表现几乎让路西斯王室颜面扫地，“不管怎么说，这个剑术教师的差事以后归我了，我可不愿意自己的儿子将来在战场上变成一个受人嘲笑的丑角。”路西斯王端着那副不可一世的威严，独断专行地替他的两个儿子做下了决定。

尽管阿历克塞信誓旦旦地说着“Adsum qui feci（包在我身上）”，夸下了一番海口，但是不到一个月他就败下了阵来。索莫纳斯对父亲的印象并不好，初次见面时，路西斯王的凶横蛮强在孩子的心中埋下了恐惧的种子。老国王魁梧的身影刚刚在鹿苑冒头，孩子就像受惊的雀鸟一样惊叫了一声，藏到了兄长的身后。阿历克塞可没有那种耐心，循循善诱素来不是他的强项，他几乎是把孩子从艾汀的怀里拖了出来，就这么硬生生地开始了他的教学。

对于路西斯王的那一大套技击理论，索莫纳斯听得不大得劲，也没怎么留神倾听，他一心琢磨着，想不明白为什么兄长不再继续教导自己了。孩子默不作声，经受着莫大的不安，他想着也许是自己的笨拙惹得艾汀心烦，所以兄长才不愿意教他了，这个猜测让索莫纳斯的心中生起了不可抑止的恐惧。

一个钟头以后，长篇大论说完了，阿历克塞扔给孩子一把轻质的铁剑，说道：“让我来看看你的水平。”他把一柄重剑竖在身前，示意他的次子向这里砍。

索莫纳斯犹豫了片刻，他捡起那把铁剑，先是做出了一个挺漂亮的架势，他双手持剑，剑尖向上指向对手，大喝了一声。对于孩子的气势，阿历克塞感到颇为满意，他倒没想到艾汀还能教出这么英气凛凛的学生来，正当路西斯王全神贯注地等待孩子的奋力一击时，索莫纳斯却扭过头，发足狂奔。他跳过了小厅里的各种障碍物，躲到了一根廊柱的后面，那敏捷轻快的劲头简直如同一只灵巧的家猫。

“这孩子是怎么回事儿？”国王向艾汀投去了饱含狐疑的目光。

“这是我教他的，”路西斯的王太子挠着脸颊，低声说道，他的眼神里闪烁着掩不住的尴尬，“遇到实力相差悬殊的敌人时，先做出一番英勇应战的样子，在唬住对方以后，立即施展全力逃跑。和时下流行的观点不一样，我认为保护自己才是学习剑术的目的。”艾汀这么解释道。

这一天，以及其后许多天的技击课程，差不多都是这样度过的，路西斯王和他的次子一个追，一个跑，父亲一脸凶神恶煞，孩子满面惶恐不安。索莫纳斯并不只是一味地逃窜，他在东躲西钻的间隙，也会做出一些反击，要么就是扬沙子，要么就是扔挂毯，偶尔还会因地制宜，朝路西斯王投掷一些在鹿苑里随手捡到的乌七八糟的物件，手法之别致，花样之繁多，简直和艾汀如出一辙。最终，阿历克塞不得不承认索莫纳斯确实熟练掌握了艾汀的“剑法”，他的两个儿子在战场上撤退的时候，一定能够日行千里，跑起来花样也颇为好看。惟愿神明保佑路西斯，他们将来不会一时心血来潮，挂帅亲征，去给他丢人现眼吧。

在路西斯王的一番失败的尝试之后，第二王子的剑术教师这个炙手可热的职位又回到了艾汀的手上。然而，为了让索莫纳斯接受一点正常的技击训练，阿历克塞仍然强行指定了禁卫军团的一名剑术高手作为王太子的助教，并且给次子找了几名少年骑士做陪练。

这几位陪练来自于“王之剑骑士团”，艾汀当初把这群乡绅和小贵族的私生子们捡了回来，他将这一班半大孩子草草托付给自己曾经的剑术老师——早已告老卸任的剑术大师德·布拉切斯特伯爵以后，就离开了阿卡迪亚宫，踏上了修道院的净土。这个小骑士团的粮饷一向从王子的私库里支取，他们和守卫王宫的禁卫军同吃同宿，一开始，在阿卡迪亚宫里，并没有人把这群毛孩子当回事儿，人们将他们视作王子的玩具军团，和游戏室里那些铅铸的士兵没什么两样。大兵和侍从们戏谑地把这支队伍叫做“毛衣针骑士团”，借此取笑少年们训练时使用的轻质剑。在王太子缺席的五年里发生了许多事情，孩子们大多已经长大成人，他们用自己的勇猛和好斗为“王之剑”挣回了荣誉，在过去的几年之中，印索穆尼亚城中每年发生的斗殴里总有六、七成是由于王之剑的成员和禁卫军的互相挑衅。无论在哪里，只要天下还算太平，军营生活就照样没什么趣味，即使是在那些由世家子弟编制的队伍里也一样，不消说，这些小小的摩擦倒给大兵们找了不少乐子。“王之剑骑士团”的骠悍是有口皆碑的，现在再没有人嘲笑他们了。当年的少年们已经变成了威风凛凛的青年骑士，这支队伍几经扩充和壮大，已经俨然成为了一股不容小觑的军事力量，在当年的野孩子中，那些曾经年纪小的如今也有个12、3岁了，于是这些未成年的见习骑士便顺理成章地成为了索莫纳斯训练的对手。

一年来的朝夕相伴足以让艾汀摸清孩子的脾性，索莫纳斯并不像那些被宠坏了的贵族儿童那样不虑事，相反，他人小心大，并且好遐想，一贯喜欢把顾虑藏在心底，偶尔说出的话总令人吃惊。这个孩子外表柔弱羞怯，内心却融入了钢铁一般的气质，他固执得厉害，一旦认定一件事，那么便很难改变他的定见。起先，索莫纳斯的温柔和天真让艾汀想起了自己远方的挚友，然而随着对孩子的了解，艾汀却发现这个孩子骨子里的倔强和高傲简直和阿历克塞十足地相像。

对于艾汀所安排的那些课程，索莫纳斯一点也不感兴趣，索尔海姆语也只学了个大概，虽然他纯正精确的发音和艾汀一脉相承，但是对于那些高级修辞，索莫纳斯却顶多一知半解，写起文章来，也经常词不达意，偶尔还会闹几个笑话。比起他的兄长，索莫纳斯在才学方面可就差远了，他非但没有被老天爷赐予诗人的才能，而且在用散文这种载体表辞达意的时候，也常常很吃力。在三十几年以后，一位对夜叉王的统治心怀不满的诗人曾经做了一首歌来讽刺他：

“跨上战马多威严，

人人都要吓破胆，

写起文章却犯难，

抓耳挠腮像笨蛋，

白糟了一副好容颜。”①

歌词虽然有些夸大其实，但却也基本可以看出，即使几十年后，索莫纳斯已然成为了一名骁勇善战、足智多谋的英伟人物，他的文学造诣也丝毫没有寸进。

并且，那些哲学、历史、政治云云的课程，也总会搅得孩子一头雾水。公道地说，索莫纳斯一点也不笨，但是一旦要他规规矩矩地坐在书桌边上，那颗平时转得飞快的小脑袋就化作了一块顽石。他要么就是笑个不停，要么就是盯着一处发呆，仿佛天花板上的苍蝇比起他的兄长亲手绘制的伊奥斯地图，要好看几百倍。在授业过程中，艾汀遭遇到的最大难题不是怎么把话说得精妙，而是如何才能把索莫纳斯从睡眠之神的羽翼之下拽出来，以路西斯王太子高明的口才，他总能把一件无聊的小事讲得妙趣横生，但是这种戏法一旦搬到课堂上就不再管用了。需要澄清的一点是，以孩子对自己兄长的那种盲目的仰慕和热爱，索莫纳斯丝毫没有怠慢课业的意思，但是不知为什么，他越是想要集中精神，睡意就越是会无孔不入地钻进来捣乱，到最后，一天下来，他顶多只能记住二、三成的内容。在教导幼弟的过程中，艾汀总算体会到了当年自己的宫廷教师们所经受的折磨，差别不过在于，王太子殿下是明目张胆地缺席或者中途溜号，而索莫纳斯尽管身体在这里毕恭毕敬地奉陪，精神则是早已肋生双翼，翩然离去，逃到了三界之外。这个报应未免来得太快了一些——艾汀无奈地暗忖道。

在索莫纳斯看来，所有的课程之中，技击课也许是唯一不招人烦的一门。比起呆愣愣地坐在书房里，他更加喜欢到鹿苑去练剑。他在图书馆里和在训练场上的差别，恰似一个没精打采、萎靡不振的丈夫，和一个心焦若渴、聚精会神地读着心爱女子写来的小笺的情人之间的天渊之别。这种譬喻用在一个孩子的身上或许不大合适，但是考虑到它是出自艾汀那条一向以轻佻著称的舌头的，那么还请各位看客稍作原谅，倘要追究责任，当然是由说话的人承担。

——————

①此段歌改自路易十四时期讽刺福博尔亲王的一首歌谣，化用自《二十年后》。


	66. Chapter 66

当国王的侍从引着新任的宗主教穿过一条条回廊，到达鹿苑中被征做训练场的小厅的时候，艾汀正在指导索莫纳斯的剑术技巧。一路上，青年教士沿着漫长的走廊踱着步，欣赏着一尊尊漂亮的雕像和出自名家之手的壁画，侍从不敢惊扰了这位大人探奇访胜的兴致，他拿出手帕，擦着汗津津的额头，时不时回头望一望俊美的宗主教。公道地说，鹿苑的诸多装潢虽然存着些激发纵欲之乐的意图，但却并不下流，回廊中的一幅幅壁画和挂毯惟妙惟肖地描绘着传说中巫魔夜会的野蛮狂欢场面，那一幕幕景象荒唐怪诞，而又栩栩如生，几乎要破卷而出。布洛克山的夜景①让青年教士发出了连声惊叹，那些从人类的意淫之中超拔出来的奇思异想如同大气层一样包裹着这座宝殿，在一般禁欲克己的人看来，再没有什么地方的陈设能够比鹿苑更加一塌糊涂了，对于把一位来自卡提斯的宗主教带到这么一个地方，国王的侍从不禁满怀着忐忑不安。

就在青年教士流连驻足于一尊精妙的雕像前面的当口，训练场的雕花大门后面传来了刀剑铿锵的声响和谈话的声音。

“你要注意，索莫纳斯，”一个青年的声音说道，他那带着些沙哑的余韵的清亮嗓音勾起了年轻教士千丝万缕的回忆，“我曾经三番五次对你讲过，你在向对手攻击时，不能冲得太猛。你要注意，剑身、肩膀和手臂必须保持在同一条直线上。你总是急匆匆地跑过去，不等自己拿好架势就乱刺乱砍一气，如果我是你的对手，在你迈出第一步的时候，我就能够制服你。”

“可是并不是每一个人都像你一样，高特莱就不能，我刚刚还从他的手里拿了一分！”另一个稚嫩的声音迸着一股傲气，不满地咕哝着，听得出来这是一名幼童。

“那是高特莱照顾了你的面子，如果今天你能再从高特莱手里拿下一分，明天的修辞课就改为技击。”之前的那个声音转而又用一股发号施令的语气说，“高特莱，我劝你拿出真本事来，我知道，王之剑的见习骑士的实力远远不止这样。我希望你让第二王子明白，一个既沉着又敏捷的敌人是多么的危险。”

“是，殿下。”一个陌生的少年的声音毕恭毕敬地应声。

孩子高兴极了，他又鼓足勇气，小心翼翼地讨价还价道：“那么，明天的课上，你能做我训练的对手吗？你已经好久不曾陪我练剑了。”

“如果你能拿到两分的话。”

这个时候，新任宗主教清了清嗓子，众人才发现这位年轻教士就站在小厅门口一座雕像的前面，他一动不动地张望了好一会儿了。这位出人意料的来客使路西斯王太子受到了强烈的震动，他从椅子上站了起来，在青年教士向他走过来之前，就迫不及待地迎了上去，三两步抢到了年轻人的跟前。艾汀的脸上显出了激动的神色，他亲切地抱住了金发的宗主教，在对方两侧的脸颊上分别落下了一个亲吻，大声说道：“六神在上，阿斯卡涅，居然是你！你总算来了！”

关于印索穆尼亚新任的宗主教阁下，想必我不需要为您们再行引荐了，但愿各位看客没有把这一位被路西斯王子引为平生挚友的年轻教士完全遗忘。昔日神影岛上楚楚可怜的荏弱少年已经成为了一名青年人，他的身材仍然说不上高大，但却不再显得弱不禁风。今天的阿斯卡涅早已不是三年前那个不谙世事的孩子了，他温柔的淡蓝色眼睛仍然安宁而慈爱，却也时不时地透露出审判官一般的精明。人们可以在这张天使一般的脸孔上发见到悲天悯人的宽容，也可以隐约察觉出那种洞悉人心的明智。

尽管彼此的身份和立场早已今非昔比，然而路西斯王子仍然坚持像对最亲密的人那样，不用“您”，而用“你”，来称呼旧日的同窗好友。

艾汀的热情唤醒了沉睡在阿斯卡涅心底的千百种感情，他紧紧地搂着红发青年，眼眶里闪耀着泪光。“是的，我来了。艾汀，很高兴再次见到你，我太想念你了！”金发青年说道。自从到了卡提斯，他在谒见圣座的一刻，就隐约猜到了艾汀的身份，红发少年的脸相和神韵与神巫之间的那种奇特的相似，向阿斯卡涅解释清楚了朋友隐瞒多年的秘密。可是他装作一无所知，继续和艾汀保持着通信，他尽量克制着自己，从来不去臆测朋友的意图，等到艾汀想要说出真相的时候，他自然能够听到他对这一切的解释。直到一年多以前，送往神影岛的信件被退了回来，与此同时，神巫晏驾，天选之王也回到了印索穆尼亚，两个朋友才暂时中断了联系。

路西斯的王太子紧紧地握着阿斯卡涅的手，细细地端详着阔别三年的朋友，他转过头，对小厅里的几位贵族骑士说道：“我给几位介绍，阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷大人，六神教会的枢机主教，当然，再过几天他就是路西斯王国新任的宗主教了。一位虔诚的教士，一位渊博的学问家，一位高明的魔法师，以及，一位肝胆相照的朋友。”

阿斯卡涅谦逊地接受了几名骑士的见礼，同时也极尽客气地回了礼。这个时候，艾汀把索莫纳斯招呼了过来，他把孩子抱了起来，对金发青年说道：“这是我的弟弟——索莫纳斯。”

孩子把脑袋靠在艾汀的肩膀上，用充满戒备的目光直勾勾地盯着阿斯卡涅，他从未听兄长谈起过这位密友，显而易见的，他们曾经在一起经历过他所不知道的岁月，对于这位美丽又和善的金发青年，孩子存着一丝戒惧。索莫纳斯不喜欢艾汀对待阿斯卡涅的那种倒履相迎的殷勤礼节，更不喜欢两人之间那种毫无隔阂的亲密姿态，这个陌生人就像一片云翳，飘到了他和兄长之间的那片由完美无瑕的幸福所织就的碧空之上，乌云遮住了太阳，一切都蒙上了阴影，艾汀不再是属于他一个人的了。因为阿斯卡涅的到访，孩子的心中充满了幼稚的嫉妒，这些情绪从一种无以名之的深奥本能之中诞生出来，它是心灵在不自觉之间所采取的防备手段。索莫纳斯被这种令人不快的情绪攫住了，他皱着眉头，朝阿斯卡涅点了点头，咽了口唾沫，假装若无其事地说：“您好！弗勒雷先生。”可是招呼还没打完，眼泪就都涌了出来。孩子一面用脏兮兮的小手抹着脸，把一张白皙漂亮的脸蛋抹得乱七八糟，一边哽咽着，结结巴巴地喊道：“我很高兴认识您！”尽管悲闷填胸，索莫纳斯仍然不愿意让艾汀丢脸，他硬撑着见完礼，就挣扎起来，跳到了地上，跑开了。

艾汀有些窘迫地挠了挠头发，辩解道：“对不起，这孩子有些怯生。”

阿斯卡涅却是模模糊糊地猜到了孩子的小心思，他忍不住笑了出来。

“我的朋友，这些年你过得怎么样？”艾汀挽住了阿斯卡涅的手臂，微笑着说。

“首先，艾汀，虽然我理解你想要叙旧的急切心情，但是我们最好换个地方。”金发青年说着，环顾了一下四周，“不得不说，你选择的这间训练场，装潢还是挺别具一格的，它让我这个久居新菲涅斯塔拉宫的乡下人大开了一番眼界。”

直到这个时候，路西斯的王太子才意识到，他们还站在小厅的门口，就在离他们两人几步远的地方，矗立着一尊以布林加斯·路西斯·切拉姆本人的形象为蓝本雕刻的大理石像，路西斯的先王，也就是艾汀那位因放荡不羁而闻名天下的祖父，正大喇喇地夸示着那根布吕内尔向玛尔菲斯展露出的东西②。除此之外，小厅的墙壁上，还有好几个按照这种趣味雕琢的装饰品。

即使寡廉鲜耻如同艾汀，也禁不住面红耳赤，捂住了额头，他抱怨道：“啊！这群侍从的脑袋简直就像榆木疙瘩一样呆钝，他们怎么就把一位主教带到这儿来了呢？这群无能的人把一切都弄糟了！”

国王的侍从确实是个倒霉蛋，在承受了阿历克塞的雷霆之怒以后，同一天之内，他又在王子这里落下了埋怨。

艾汀对担任剑术助教的骑士以及几位陪练吩咐了一番，把接下来的课程推迟到了翌日。阿斯卡涅则趁这个机会，仔细打量着红发青年。

在这三年之间，艾汀的样子改变了不少，他们分别之时，那名十五岁的少年还只将将五尺二寸高，而他现在已经有五尺六寸的身长了，足足比阿斯卡涅超出半头。此时的艾汀穿着当时时兴的那种漂亮的棉甲和紧腿裤，显得身材格外修长挺拔，宽阔的胸膛和溜平的肩膀蕴藏着不小的力量。一头打着卷的红发在脑袋后面扎成辫子，还有一些散乱的发丝，潇洒地垂落在肩头。往日饱满的婴儿肥早就褪净了，青年脸盘瘦长，鼻梁高挺，坚毅的线条肖似路西斯王，而他的五官却和故世的神巫出奇地相像，秉受自弗勒雷家族的丰采和切拉姆家刚硬的轮廓奇异地调和了起来，他眼窝的曲线十分清晰，高耸的眉棱骨底下，一双金棕色的眼睛掩映在蜷曲的睫毛后面，闪烁着狡黠的神采，一口整齐的白牙为他的笑容增添了难以形容的亲和力。在经历了变声期之后，艾汀原先柔和而响亮的声线变得更加低沉沙哑，却仍然是那么澄澈。同时，阿斯卡涅也注意到，他的朋友气色有些憔悴，浅褐色的皮肤不再像从前那样透着健康的光泽，而是笼罩着一层青灰，艾汀的那双灵活有神的眼睛底下，隐隐约约地显出一对茶色的眼圈，他时不时地掩着嘴咳嗽几声，看起来十分疲惫。

这个时候，艾汀已经哄好了闹别扭的弟弟，他牵着索莫纳斯的手，朝阿斯卡涅走了过来，孩子一脸怏怏不快地紧跟在兄长的身旁，卖力地搬着一双小脚，不肯落后半步。

——————

①布洛克山：欧洲传说中，女巫和魔鬼举办狂欢的巫魔夜会的地方。

②典出拉封丹的故事《药方》，布吕内尔偷了女英雄玛尔菲斯的剑，被后者追赶，他掀起内衣，向玛尔菲斯展露出“腰的下部”。


	67. Chapter 67

为了欢迎来自卡提斯的客人，在这一天的晚上，阿历克塞为王国的准宗主教大人举办了一场盛大的宴会，华丽的烛台上燃着上百支蜡烛，丝绸和锦缎制成的帷幔装点着金碧辉煌的大厅，银烛高照、宾主尽欢，一切都显得尽善尽美。

晚宴结束以后，阿斯卡涅本应回到路西斯王专门为他置办的宗主教府邸休息，但是艾汀却把他强留了下来，两个朋友在王太子的套房的会客室里谈着话，把久别重逢的热情延长至通宵。

起初，这场谈话进行得并不顺利，一方面是艾汀对于自己隐瞒身份的事情甚感愧疚，他知道阿斯卡涅早就隐约猜到了真相，只是并不说破；而另一方面，阿斯卡涅在卡提斯久已养成了谨言慎行的习惯，他可以像那些在祭台上讲经的教士那样，说出一大套慷慨激昂而又云山雾罩的话，讲上一两小时，而实际上内容却模棱两可，让人休想看到他内心的隐秘。这并不是说暌违了三年，阿斯卡涅变得虚伪不堪了，他并没有存着什么恶意，不过是审慎作为一种本能，早已经被刻在了他的骨子里。金发青年并不想用这一套虚文来对付他的挚友，他踌躇再三，反倒不知该说些什么了。

两个朋友面对面，坐在会客室的靠背长椅上，艾汀啜饮着一杯葡萄酒，阿斯卡涅则摆弄着念珠，挂着一脸气定神闲的微笑，红发青年曾经邀请朋友和他分享路西斯王室葡萄园出产的珍酿，后者则借故教士不宜饮酒的诫规，礼貌地谢绝了。在那个时代，葡萄酒在某些地区被视为催欲的药剂，当时曾有一首诗，这样歌颂巴克斯的功绩——“原子在漩涡中狂舞，美酒中飞腾出奇迹，……诸神为我佩戴花环，我瞬间成为酒仙的伴侣①”，饮酒作为纵欲和堕落的象征，在虔信的教士之中是严格禁止的。由于这些不近人情的荒唐戒律，路西斯王子只能咕哝了几句牢骚话，自斟自饮。他们好一会儿都没有说话，却彼此都没有感觉到厌烦，两位青年互相瞧望着，耽于一种无名的宁静之中，艾汀看上去似乎是在消化晚宴上的美酒佳肴，头脑正处于一种饱食之后的倦慵状态，实际上他们都在内心深思默想，酝酿着要说的话。

最终，路西斯王子率先打破了沉默。

艾汀向阿斯卡涅坦白了自己隐瞒身份的情由，恳求朋友的原谅。随着夜色渐浓，谈话逐渐变得无拘无束，金发青年讲述了这些年他在中央教廷的尔虞我诈之中的载浮载沉，而路西斯王子也大谈特谈他在路西斯权力中心的种种事迹，其间的具体故事，也不用细表了。

谈话时常离题万里，或是被中途打断，因为索莫纳斯时不时地会突然从卧室里钻出来，跑到会客室作难，两名青年总是讲了又停，停了又讲。

实际上，在阿卡迪亚宫里，早就有了第二王子殿下专属的一隅，那套间布置得典雅舒适、富丽堂皇，和艾汀的房间隔着几道回廊，然而索莫纳斯在自己的床上睡了不到半宿，就哭着爬回了兄长的怀里。年幼的孩子害怕许许多多的东西，虽然他为了要脸面而不说，但是当他一个人躺在自己宽大的床帏里的当儿，那些莫名其妙的恐惧就涌了上来，像病痛一样折磨他。他总是幻想帐子的外面有什么恐怖的事物在窥伺他，床脚下面幽暗的缝隙也把他吓得要死。我们之前说过，那时候的床很高，即使是成年人，也需要踩上脚凳，才能轻松地爬上爬下。索莫纳斯第一次躺上自己的大床的时候，他看着床脚下面的那个无底深渊，想象着也许有什么神秘的东西藏在暗处，几乎打起了寒战，孩子的心脏跳得飞快，他紧闭着眼睛，望也不敢望一眼，鼓足勇气窜上了床去。

等到侍从灭掉烛台，退了出去，偌大的卧室里只剩下了索莫纳斯一个人。他缩在被子里，睁着眼，他似乎看到了阴影在眼前蠕动，变幻成各种诡怪的形象，可是闭上眼也同样可怕，他总是觉得自己听到了什么响动。渐渐地，困惫蔓延开来，孩子的感官变得迟滞，他陷入了半梦半醒的境地之中。在恍惚之间，他看到了自己的母亲，丽达躺在奴隶小屋简陋的草垫上，微笑着招呼他过去，他想对妈妈说他找到了哥哥，他们从此不会再受苦了，妈妈再也不需要去做那些苦工，他们要过上幸福的日子了。可是转眼之间，周围的一切都黑了下去，母亲不见了，草垫上卧着一头人面蛇身的怪物，它的身上穿着丽达的衣服，绽着千疮百孔的皮肉，那妖魔瞪着一双血红的大眼睛，蠢蠢欲动。

孩子尖叫着醒了过来。侍从们听到声响，擎着烛台冲了进来，索莫纳斯睁着一双惊惶的眼睛，深蓝色的瞳孔在那里乱转，无论下人如何哄慰，他都只是喘息着，自顾自地哭个不休。这一下之后，孩子可是彻底不敢再睡了，他穿着睡衣，打着赤脚，抽抽噎噎地哭着，跑到了艾汀的床上。

自此以后，属于第二王子的套间彻底成为了摆设。

在这一天的晚上，索莫纳斯早早地被打发上了床，可是他却没有睡，他躺在床上，身上盖着柔软的鹅绒被子，像圣洛朗②在烤架上遭受火刑时一样，翻来覆去，辗转反侧。他不停地想着那个陌生人，猜想他和艾汀在谈些什么。在索莫纳斯的这个年纪上，情爱尚且不曾在他的头脑中形成概念，孩子只有过丽达一个亲人，他从来不曾见过伴侣、或者说是情人间相处的模样，索莫纳斯尽管懵懂无知，但是对于艾汀和阿斯卡涅之间那一点尚未发荣滋长就已经湮灭了的暧昧情愫，孩子几乎是当场就感觉到的。他对阿斯卡涅暗中有股反感，他怕这个陌生人抢走他的兄长。对至亲的独占欲在儿童心理上是普遍存在的，只不过具体到我们眼前的故事中来讲，由于索莫纳斯年幼失祜，饱经风霜，艾汀那柔和的态度以及毫不作伪的、无所为而为的温情，对于这样一个被轻蔑的灵魂是种极大的抚慰，孩子就像失去了支撑的藤蔓一样，紧紧地缠上了这棵大树。

索莫纳斯在黑暗中睁着眼睛，入睡让他恐惧，他竖起耳朵，谛听着外面的谈话声，生怕他的兄长趁他瞌睡的时候，和那个陌生的金发青年一起离开，再也不回来，这种荒诞的幻想叫他惊悸不已。可是卧室的大门和会客室之间还隔着一条小小的走廊，对于那些让他感到无比好奇的谈话，索莫纳斯一句也听不见，狂乱的苦闷压着他的头颅，孩子坐起身来，提着脚尖，小心翼翼地走出卧室，来到会客室的门边，这回他顾不上害怕黑暗中蛰伏着的鬼蜮了，一扇门板之外的那个陌生人替代了那些想象中的妖魔，成为了孩子恐惧的根源。

索莫纳斯的手刚刚摸上门梢，厚重的雕花木门就被冷不防地拉开了，艾汀站在门口，背对着烛火，眼神中隐隐地含着些责备。

孩子害怕了，虽则艾汀对他极为和善，待人接物偶尔态度轻佻，却也风度翩翩，但是和所有手握重权的人一样，路西斯王太子冷漠的一瞥，往往能教一般廷臣噤若寒蝉。这种浑然天成的威严气势是王族与生俱来的，虽然才华平庸的君王很多，荒唐之辈也不鲜见，但是却很少有哪个君主缺乏霸气。艾汀一言不发，索莫纳斯被吓坏了，他知道自己今天非常任性，也知道自己待兄长的朋友很不礼貌，更不要提，他也明白自己对阿斯卡涅的厌恶毫无道理，孩子瑟缩着后退了半步，他谎称怕黑，七颠八倒地为自己的行为找了很多情由，生怕兄长发怒。然而，艾汀只是在他的额头上落下了一吻，说道：“安心睡觉吧。”，红发青年把卧室和走廊的门虚掩着，留下了一道缝隙，以便光亮透进来。

索莫纳斯看清了兄长不会怨怪他，于是便放着胆子，做起戏来，只要一有机会，他就闯进外间的会客室，一双明亮的大眼睛警惕地监视着艾汀和他的客人，绝不给两位青年单独相处的机会。类似的戏码重复了四、五次，孩子要么推说是头疼，要么推说是脚疼，五花八门的毛病加起来，这个小东西全身上下几乎没有一处舒服。凡此种种幼稚的小手段自然瞒不过艾汀，两位青年都知道这些不过孩子捣乱的借端，但是这种儿童发明出来对付大人的武器却极为奏效，几乎屡试不爽。阿斯卡涅被索莫纳斯孩子气的举动逗笑了，几次想要起身告辞，却被艾汀拖住手臂，强留了下来。

临了，面对幼弟三番五次的折腾，路西斯的王太子只能俯首系颈、拱手而降，他打铃吩咐侍从拿来毛毯和一杯温热的羊奶，宽大的靠背长椅上躺下一个六岁的孩子根本绰绰有余。索莫纳斯喝下了饮料，嘴边沾着一圈奶渍，他认真地倾听着艾汀和阿斯卡涅的谈话，两位朋友正在讨论药学，对于那些艰深的字眼，孩子可是彻底弄不明白了，虽然他笃定主意要和睡眠作斗争，预备好了要熬夜，可是疲倦终究把他战胜了，索莫纳斯枕在在兄长的膝盖上，打起了瞌睡。

听到孩子均匀的呼吸声，艾汀做了个噤声的手势，他拉过毛毯，盖在了幼弟的身上。索莫纳斯的小手紧紧地攥着兄长的衣角，即使睡熟了，也丝毫不肯放松。艾汀微笑着看着他，孩子正在发出轻微的鼾声，青年弯下腰，吻了吻他稚嫩的脸蛋，随即施了一个安神的魔法。

“好了，阿斯卡涅，让我们回到谈话中来吧，”艾汀直起身子说道，“你得承认，这儿的一切都让你挺纳闷，是不是？”

“我承认。毕竟我从没听你提起过，你还有个弟弟。虽然我们之间交往的原则并不包括开诚布公。”

“我确实隐瞒了很多事，为此我深感愧疚。但是这一件你却错怪我了，直到一年多以前，我才知道自己有个弟弟。”

“那么，关于这个孩子的传闻是真的？他确实是前任神巫的孩子吗？”阿斯卡涅带着些困惑的神情问道。

艾汀端起杯子，呷了一口酒，借机掩饰他的动摇。

“阿斯卡涅，你是我唯一的朋友，我待你就像待家人一样，所以我不愿意拿那些故弄玄虚的说辞来搪塞你。请你相信你自己的见解吧。”

金发青年点了点头，表示他完全接受了这个模棱两可的答案。随即，他看着艾汀，诚恳地说道：“请相信，阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷永远是你和你的家族的朋友。在这件事情上，有什么我可以效劳的地方吗？”

——————

①引自《自由的幸福》，哈尔贝克著。

②圣洛朗：公元3世纪时的基督教殉教者。被架在烤架上烧死。


	68. Chapter 68

“亲爱的阿斯卡涅，我对你有两个请托。首先，我想请你担任索莫纳斯的教师，传授这个孩子一切他在这个世上行走所必要的知识。”艾汀微笑着说道。

“就是这点事情吗？那么你完全可以放心，虽然我才学浅陋，但我至少可以保证一定倾尽所能。”阿斯卡涅微微弯了弯腰，做了个礼貌的表示。

“我劝你最好不要太乐观了。索莫纳斯可不是个好对付的学生。”

“毕竟他是你的兄弟，这一点我早就料到了。”

“不，他不止是克绍箕裘，甚至简直要青出于蓝了。”艾汀无奈地笑了笑，温柔地抚摸着孩子细软的头发。

“怎么讲？”

“这个小家伙从来没有清醒地撑完过一节课，想要把知识灌进这颗小脑袋，你必须要拿出那种把魔鬼塞进一只小小的圣水瓶里的力气，才能办得到。”艾汀靠在椅背上，带着一种无精打采的神气说道，“我亲自教导他已经有一年多了，可是直到现在，索莫纳斯还是作不出一篇完整的文章来。阿斯卡涅，你了解我传道授业的功夫，学生不长进，可不是老师的错。”

“那么，我尽力而为。”金发青年承诺道。

“谢谢！”路西斯的王太子满心感激地答道，他又继续说了下去，“我要拜托你的第二件事，就是请你为索莫纳斯洗礼。”

阿斯卡涅听到这句话，惊讶得几乎站了起来。

“怎么？你要让他信奉六神教吗？我记得路西斯向来是不立国教的。”

“既然已经设立了宗主教区，那么在实质上，路西斯已经承认了六神教在王国内高于其他宗教的地位。这个时候，即使再多一个皈依了六神教的王子，恐怕也不会激起半点水花。”

“我不懂你为什么要这么做，自从神巫去世以后，卡提斯在路西斯王国之内，几乎失去了大半影响力。而现在，王室提出的这些举措，没有一项不是对教廷有利的，难道你的整个宫廷都要改信六神教了不成？”艾汀的态度叫人捉摸不透，阿斯卡涅皱着眉头，脸上显出了沉思的神色，疑惑地问道。

“哦！阿斯卡涅，三年不见，你还是这么谨慎！我很高兴看到枢机主教银色袍子的光芒并没有蒙住你的眼睛。”艾汀狡黠地笑了笑，他拿起酒瓶，给自己斟上了一杯，随即不顾阿斯卡涅的推拒，强行在好友那盛满了清水的杯子里点上了几滴葡萄酒，让那一杯水变成了漂亮的浅金色，“就像我们在修道院时一样，让那些清规戒律见鬼去吧！相信我，几滴美酒琼浆并不会坏了你的修行。”艾汀举杯致意道。

“好了，言归正传。我安排索莫纳斯接受洗礼，主要是想要为他争取教会的支持。现在到处都乱了套，领主们躲进了远离人烟的城堡里，乡村和偏远的城镇失去了秩序。人们把对大瘟疫的恐惧倾注到异教徒身上，到处都在打来杀去，六神教徒憎恨火神的信仰者，反之亦然，都不乏由于宗教冲突引发的争端，恐惧使人心变得残忍，在这种情况下，民众可以依赖的只有王权和内心的信仰。在路西斯，国王已经不遗余力，做了一切能做的事情。”

“的确，在星之病爆发后，我走访了无数个城邦的收容所和救济院，而在这之中，路西斯是最为秩序井然的。”

艾汀出于礼貌，微微躬身，接受了阿斯卡涅的称赞，他继续说道：“可是只有王权还远远不够，王权和教权各有各的职责，国王们是一切世俗权力的源泉，然而一旦触及到精神领域，即使是身负经天纬地的才具的君主，也必须承认自己无能为力。我们毕竟不像东索尔海姆帝国，皇帝同时身兼大祭司之职，在这种绝望的时候，民众便会向宗教去寻求庇护，教会肩负着重大的职责，你们必须成为民众内心的道德基石，来让暴戾的人性安定下来。尽管现在神巫已经不在了，但是最高圣职的缺位不会长此以往，下一任的神巫迟早将会诞生，六神教所失去的阵地将再次回到你们的手上。届时，路西斯王国必将被迫选择自己的阵营，我们主张和异教徒和睦共处，不希望看到信仰的争端搅扰了世俗的秩序，但是当火神教徒和六神教徒都相信自己能够在这场战争中获胜的时候，那么争端是不会停下的，作为统治者，我们既然已经卷入了这个漩涡，那么我们势必需要做出表态。路西斯的国民之中，有七成以上都皈依了六神教，我想，对于一位正式受过洗的储君，无论是教会，还是民众，大概都不会觉得反感的。另外，我知道，对于索莫纳斯的身世，教廷内的大部分高级教士们都心存疑虑，所以我才主张让他接受洗礼，以平息卡提斯的不满。”

“可是我以为，将会继承路西斯的王冠的人是你，而不是你的胞弟。”阿斯卡涅留心地听着，他敏锐地捕捉到了艾汀的话语中埋藏着的可怕秘密，一道阴云浮现在他洁白的前额上。

“这又是另一码事了，凡事总要有个准备，我的父亲已经不年轻了，而我暂时还不打算成婚，多个合法继承人，对于王国的稳定总是利大于弊。”艾汀表面上十分天真地说道。

“不，这绝不是真正的理由。我知道你一直以来对于王室旁支的看法，你说过，所有那些有资格接近王座的人终将引发连绵不断的内战，把世道搅得生灵涂炭、浊浪滔天。‘应该使一切不安分的幼支失去为害的能力，这是王权的法则。’——这是你曾经说过的原话，我至今仍然记得。是什么促使你改弦易辙了呢？”一种莫名其妙的灾厄的预感沉沉地压在阿斯卡涅的心上，憋得他透不过气来，他直勾勾地盯着艾汀的眼睛，站起身来，越过茶几，握住了朋友的手，他发现记忆中的那双温暖的手掌此时却透着一股病态的冰凉，虽然阿斯卡涅仍然一无所知，但是实际上他已经什么都知道了，对于将要发生的事，这位青年已经全部预感到了，他带着难掩的惊惶，喊道，“告诉我，艾汀，你怎么了？”

艾汀抽回自己的手，做了个噤声的手势。虽然索莫纳斯在法术的影响下并不会醒来，但他却睡得颇不安分，孩子往兄长的怀里扎了扎，吸吮着自己的手指，发出了几声含混不清的梦呓。艾汀轻轻抚摸着幼弟的脸颊，露出了一抹忧郁的笑容，他说道：“阿斯卡涅，我全心全意地信任你，正如你可以信任我一样，所以我必须向你说明，我交到你手里的是怎样的一副重担。也许你已经注意到了，我的气色不算太好，对吧？”

金发青年木然地点了点头，他还没有从惊骇中清醒过来，一种难以解释的本能使他畏惧自己将要听到的答案，但是焦灼的心情却催逼着他，让他急切地想要知道真相。他听着、看着、等待着。

静默了片刻以后，红发青年一面卷起自己的袖子，一面说道：“关于这些黑斑是什么，我想不需要我再行说明了吧？阿斯卡涅，我快要死了。”

此时展露在阿斯卡涅眼前的，是一片黑色的斑痕，艾汀的臂膀强健如昔，可是那条肌肉线条分明的手臂却被蛛网一般的漆黑脉络密密实实地缚住了，原本只停留在肩上的死兆几乎已经蔓延了半个身体，他的胳膊上，大腿上，所有动脉和淋巴行经的地方，都陆陆续续地冒出了这些不祥的痕迹。自从患病以来，他从未在人前袒露过身体，即使是沐浴和更衣，也一概拒绝仆役的侍候。那种丝质的透光的睡袍，他再也不穿了，取而代之的，是粗糙的亚麻睡衣。换句话说，死神已经肆无忌惮地在艾汀的面前露出了它的真面目。

“Mors nigra！”金发青年失声叫了出来，恐惧给他的前额蒙上了一片惨白的阴霾，他惊愕地站起身来，向前走了几步，哆哆嗦嗦地握住了朋友的手。

在两千年前的那个时代，星之病有很多的名字，常见于文献中的，如时疫、骤死病、大瘟疫，等等。阿斯卡涅所说的“Mors nigra”也是其中之一，常见但无法证实的说法是，该名称源于星之病最为明显的特征之一，即伴随疾病浮现的黑斑，这个名词是索尔海姆语，它的意思是“黑色的死亡”。①

艾汀耸了耸肩，满不在乎地说道：“所以，这就是我急于巩固索莫纳斯的地位的原因，还请你为我保密。”

阿斯卡涅感到了剧烈的痛苦，他恨不得把艾汀刚刚嬉笑着说出的话封回到他的嘴里，他明知这一切都是真的，却极力地想要否认事实。金发青年跪了下去，他像是失去了全身的力气一般，更准确地说，他是瘫倒在了地上。阿斯卡涅紧紧地攥着朋友的手臂，迫促地喘息着，泪水蒙住了他的眼睛。

金发青年保持着这样的默默无言的状态，跪了有好一会儿，直到艾汀捧起他的脸颊，阿斯卡涅抬起眼睛，他看到朋友脸上的神情是一派的镇静、温和，并且带着难掩的疲倦。

艾汀说道：“我最亲爱的朋友，请允许我称呼你为兄弟，对我而言，你就像我的家人一样。我把我年幼的至亲交付于你了，他身上寄托着我的灵魂和希望，他是从我的生命的废墟中结出的花朵，请你像爱你的兄弟一样爱他吧。你知道，路西斯宫廷在近几百年间，一直都在为萧墙之争而忙得不可开交，”说到这里，艾汀露出了一丝无奈的冷笑，“王族的家庭关系从来都温暖不到哪里去。为了保住王位，我们无时不在和虎视眈眈的亲戚们以及野心勃勃的贵族们明争暗斗，而我的叔叔，想必你有所耳闻，并不是个安分守己的人。你要好好地爱护这个孩子，国王已经不年轻了，同样的，我也将不久于人世，除了你和神明，我实在看不出还有谁能保护索莫纳斯。”

此时此刻，卡提斯历史上最为年轻的宗主教失去了他洞烛幽微的锐利眼神，他的整个人都像被夺去了神智一般，睁着一双困惫而呆钝的眼睛，头脑中一片模糊。他谛听着那些从行将衰萎的灵魂中迸发出的恳切的哀求，只是木然地点了点头，没有一声哀泣，也没有一声怨叹。由于天灾人祸的骤然打击，支持阿斯卡涅意志的支柱崩塌了，他仿佛在透过一层雾霭观察着世界，纷乱的思想如同失去了锚点的小舟，飘忽在混沌的大海上，既无起点，也不知所之。

艾汀安坐在那把靠背长椅上，恬然地望着他的朋友，他不怨天，不尤人，他的头脑中凝积着千万种意绪，却始终沉默不语，红发青年只是像在旅途中暂作息止的人那样，伸展着修长的双腿。平静的气息笼罩着他，对于命运，他早已从容地接受了。

——————

①Mors nigra：中世纪的文献中对黑死病的称呼，此段参考了关于大瘟疫的一部分文献。


	69. Chapter 69

次年的元月一日，也就是印索穆尼亚的宗主教走马上任两个月以后，阿卡迪亚宫举办了盛大的庆祝晚宴。古老的王宫一扫平日的肃穆，每一个窗口都灯火通明，在这一天的上午，泽菲兰-阿历克塞-索莫纳斯·路西斯·切拉姆，德·加拉德接受了洗礼，正式皈依六神教，并且被路西斯王册封为加拉德公爵。在以前，那些古老的旧家总喜欢将先人的名字或者自身所占有的封地的名称掺杂在姓名中，让今时今日和悠久的历史相互衔接，以体现出整个家族的沿革。乃至于越是出身于高贵的门第，名字就会变得越加冗长，例如我们故事的主人公——路西斯王太子，他的全名其实是：罗慕路斯-阿历克塞-艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，而从母系这边来讲，他同时又继承了弗勒雷的家族领地，作为神巫的后裔，他也可以被称为德·菲涅斯塔拉公爵。面对如此繁复的姓名，即使是记忆力拔群的艾汀也时常弄错，以至于他终于失去了耐心，索性在所有非正式场合省去了姓名中不相干的部分，将自己称为艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆。

而至于索莫纳斯，他干脆不记得自己的名字里除了睡眠之神以外的任何部分，不过这也情有可原，毕竟呼呼大睡和剑术修习差不多占据了路西斯第二王子的全部生活。孩子本来想要在自己的名字中给予丽达一席之地，但是毫无意外地，他的诉请未能准奏。王室记录官将册封典礼的文书呈递上来，国王和王太子按照严格的顺序，逐一加以签署，随后轮到了索莫纳斯，孩子在把自己的名字弄错两回之后，终于由兄长协助着，写完了这一串奇长无比的字母。典礼的每一步细节都经过周密的计算，这份事先加盖了“印玺”的令状最终被交由掌玺大臣和王室法庭的大法官，两位朝臣分别代表国王和御前会议的权威，在文书上加盖了“王玺”和“国玺”，至此，隆重的盛典才最终宣告礼成。这一沓羊皮纸卷保存得很完好，它积年累月地在枢密院的地下室里落着灰，印索穆尼亚城的大火、护城河的泛滥、几次三番的搬迁，以及那场几乎毁灭了路西斯政权的战争，都没能让这份珍贵的资料散失。时至今日，人们还能在这张半风化的古老羊皮纸上，看到不满七岁的孩子用稚嫩小手所写下的那些歪歪扭扭、几经涂改的笨拙字迹。在它的旁边，孩子的兄长那笔圆润潇洒的花体字签名，也仍然依稀可见。

这一天即是新年，也是王族的喜庆节日，路西斯王破例解除了宵禁，晚祷的钟声打过以后，平日里冷冷清清的街道和广场依旧人声鼎沸，到处是乱哄哄的、拥挤的人群，人们忘却了席卷大陆的灾难，随着轻快热闹的吉格舞曲和角笛舞曲，舞蹈、飞旋，投入了纵情狂欢的漩涡中。各个教堂和神庙的附近都设立了绘着王族纹章的公共食摊，供应荤食和糕点。上千捆木柴燃起篝火，民众们烈焰中焚烧象征着疫疠的死神像，祈祷国泰民安。

火光把整个王城映得通亮，骑卫队奉了禁军司令官安托万·德·克莱夫的命令，沿街巡逻检查，防止出乱子。与此同时，阿卡迪亚宫中，也举行着一场空前盛大的宴会。典雅的陈设从外城墙的吊桥一直延伸到位于内庭的宫殿，几百间大殿小厅都铺陈着纹样精美的帷幔，大理石雕镂的花盆上摆放着盛开的魂之花和鹤望兰，鲜花散发出阵阵馨香，涂金的柱头和镶嵌着宝石的壁画在烛火的映照下显得光彩夺目。这里的一切都呈现出一种富于诗意的情调，奢华而又不失温雅。

路西斯所有的显要人物都参加了这次盛会，宾客们在各自的小圈子里闲谈。这场喜气洋洋的夜宴不啻为一幕稀奇古怪的喜剧，奇卡特里克亲王，也就是路西斯王的弟弟——曼努埃尔·路西斯·切拉姆，曾经强忍着“痛风”，亲临了一个月以前的大御前会议。在议会厅里，王弟滔滔雄辩，对加拉德亲王的出身大加质疑。当时，这位道貌岸然的中年男人曾经用他那毒蛇一般不怀好意的眼神盯着无辜的孩子，吐出了轻蔑的话语，然而现在，他却亲热地握着孩子的手，称呼他“亲爱的侄儿”。奇卡特里克亲王的一众拥趸者们，也纷纷收起了那副悒郁寡欢的脸相，与昔日的政敌们相处融洽，显得亲切而又友好。这幕场景使很多人都感到意外，有些眼光比较锐利的人不免陷入了沉思。

当时在任的六位白袍祭司中，有两位特地从卡提斯拨冗前来出席王子的受洗仪式，国王一反其对于宗教漠不关心的态度，和一众高级教士们把手言欢、形影不离。他们的周围还簇拥着来自迦迪纳、阿尔斯特、以及特伦斯的各国使臣。在大厅的另一边，王太子牵着自己幼弟的小手，到处施展他的魅力，他轮番接受朝臣们的礼敬，饮用着来自各个著名产地的葡萄酒，胃口简直像卡刚都亚①那样好，虽然艾汀看似已经到了微醺的阶段，却仍然没有超出礼仪的界限。而万众瞩目的第二王子，这个六岁半的孩子安安分分地待在别人为他安排的宏伟舞台上，一双灵动的蓝色眼睛顾盼生辉，一对小巧的嘴唇，正在用稚嫩的声调，磕磕绊绊地说着一套初学乍练的社交辞令，回应着人们的致意。

艾汀用他一贯的诙谑和俏皮话，打发着自己的叔父那虚情假意的热忱。与此同时，新任的宗主教正在和来自兰戈维塔地区的一位修道院长说着话，不过他并没有多么专心，当他回过头来的当口，正好对上了王太子的一道眼风。阿斯卡涅明确地看到，艾汀那饱含着笑意的眼睛里仿佛掠过了一片乌云，这幅焦灼不安的神情一闪而逝，随即，路西斯的王太子又恢复了他那玩世不恭的慵懒做派。

自从阿斯卡涅来到了印索穆尼亚，艾汀把教导幼弟的职责差不多全丢给了自己的朋友，只为自己保留了法律和历史两门课程的教职，另外，值得一提的是，路西斯的王太子自诩骁勇无双，他至今仍然忝颜盘踞在索莫纳斯的剑术指导的位置上。

索莫纳斯一点也不喜欢自己的新老师，无论阿斯卡涅如何循循善诱，孩子仍然把自己的一张小脸板得铁紧，坐在书桌旁边怄气。在第一天上课之后，索莫纳斯憋了一肚子怨气，忿忿然在心里赌咒发誓“再也不去了”，他要么就是哼哼唧唧地装病，要么就是赖在卧室的角落里一言不发，任兄长如何软磨硬泡都没有用。

最终还是金发青年看透了孩子的心思，他借故把艾汀叫了出去，索莫纳斯看兄长久久地不回来，心里慌了神，当他轻手轻脚地把书房的大门支开一条缝隙的时候，可被两位青年捉了个正着。

几个礼拜之后，孩子不得不让步了，虽然他的抵抗堪称英勇顽强，最终却败在了兄长的狡猾之下，艾汀几次三番地故意在他的面前大肆夸赞阿斯卡涅的学问，激起了孩子的争胜心。从此以后，每天早上，从第三时辰（欧洲古时对于时间的划分方法，大约为九点）到第六时辰（正午十二点）之间，就是索莫纳斯眼中，服苦役的时间，他老老实实地坐在那名金发的刽子手面前，眼前摊开着书本这种残忍的刑具，握着鹅毛笔，在纸上写写画画。又要用功，心里又烦闷，孩子的脸上总是恹恹不快，经常写着写着，大颗的眼泪就顺着腮帮子淌下来。对于索莫纳斯这点嫉妒心驱使下的幼稚敌意，阿斯卡涅不以为忤，每当他想要为自己的学生擤鼻子的时候，孩子总会倔强地转过头去，自己把鼻涕眼泪胡乱地擦着，涂抹一脸。

阿历克塞仍然屡屡带着他的军队和巡回法庭，在路西斯境内巡视。艾汀在处理政务之余，时常来看望一下这对师生。他安静地坐在一旁，偶尔对上索莫纳斯偷偷望向他的眼睛，他便做出一个滑稽的怪相，逗孩子发笑；更多的时候，他只是挂着不胜怅惘的微笑看着孩子稚嫩的脸庞，想着自己的过去，和他们的未来。

当需要全力以赴的时候，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆比谁都顽强，他可以几天几夜不眠不休，屏息凝神地分析、思考、聚积力量，路西斯王子眼光毒辣、头脑精明，胸有甲兵百万，在当时，能与他匹敌的人寥寥无几。长年不露心境的习惯给艾汀戴上了一副难以窥透的面具，他有时会显得专横倨傲，有时又显得虚怀若谷，没有一定之规，然而和他打过交道的人都知道，这位王子小看不得。尽管艾汀年纪轻轻就接受了完整的政治教育，变得对人世了如指掌，但是，就其本性而言，这位青年却生就一副疏懒脾气，他不喜欢勾心斗角，向往着田园牧歌式的无忧无虑的生活。现在，教导幼弟的责任已然大半交了出去，路西斯境内虽然仍旧说不上安宁，但在国王的整饬之下，始终也没有闹出什么大乱子，于是艾汀又恢复了他懒懒散散、优哉游哉的日子，他每天睡到日上三竿才起床，下午在咨议厅里度过，晚上则到处寻欢作乐，他果然信守了自己对父亲的承诺，没有去模仿耶弗他的榜样②把童贞之身带进坟墓里去。在这段时期之内，艾汀差不多找了十五、六个情妇，有的品貌贞洁，有的仪态优雅，有的欢快轻佻，有的热情放浪，这些贵族少妇们，无一不深谙情欲之道。艾汀对于这套逢场作戏的玩意儿乐此不疲，他到处招风惹草，奉行着那句骑士时代的信条——“为所有的女士效劳”，尽管他每每整夜陶醉于肉欲的无上快乐之中，然而，他的那些相好们却从未见过王子殿下精赤条条的样子，所有的荒淫和纵欲都是在一片黑暗中开始和结束的。

对于王太子的道德风尚问题，路西斯王虽然有所耳闻，却极为罕见地采取了完全无所谓的态度，甚至在心里暗暗希望艾汀能给他弄出几个私生的孙子孙女来，以让王室嫡系的枝叶不致于那样单薄。至于艾汀的好友阿斯卡涅——虽然宫廷中的一些卫道士们把劝诫王子的希望寄托在了这位虔诚圣洁的主教身上，可是金发青年听闻朋友的荒唐行径后，却只是无奈地摇了摇头，一笑置之。在他们尚且青涩的时代，阿斯卡涅曾经对艾汀产生过那种年少慕艾的懵懂情愫，然而他们从未给与过彼此跨过那道界线的权利，就像但丁和贝阿特丽丝③之间一样，他们两人中间始终隔着一堵墙壁。现在，骚然蠢动的青春早已平息了下去，一种比爱情更为深厚而绵长的友谊在他的灵魂中扎下了根蘖，他们不过是朋友，但是这已经足够了，有些东西本来就是命运所不能给与的，这场友谊已经成为了他的生命中最可宝贵的一部分。

相较于前面两位，索莫纳斯就不是那么好对付了。他眼看着兄长每天晚上都像个狼精④一样到处乱窜，禁不住心里发急，孩子发明了各种花样百出的方法来跟艾汀作难，千方百计地阻挠他的夜游。有一次，他甚至在冬天里脱光了衣服，赤裸裸地躺在大理石地面上，故意让自己受凉。后来，他果不其然地发起了高烧。兄长推掉了幽会，整夜看顾着他，孩子可怜巴巴地哽咽着，哭了起来。这一下，艾汀吓坏了，他知道索莫纳斯看似娇弱，实际上骨子里却十分顽强，他的哭大多是因为自尊心受了羞辱，平时跌了跤，或者是在剑术修习中磕破了，弄伤了，甚至有一次摔折了指骨，孩子都不曾掉过一滴眼泪。无论是受伤还是生病，索莫纳斯向来是不哭的，然而这一次他却泣不成声，抽抽噎噎地痛哭不止。

艾汀把孩子抱了起来，给他抹着眼泪，说了好些话哄他。

“哥哥，你是要丢下我了吗？”孩子突然冷不防地问道，他磕磕巴巴地，整个喉咙都在发抖。

“你怎么会这么想呢？”

“你现在不再教我了，晚上睡觉的时候，你也经常不在，我害怕……”孩子的声音越来越低，最后他抿了抿嘴唇，终于说不下去了。

“你害怕什么？”

“我害怕有一天你就再也不回来了！就像妈妈一样！”索莫纳斯终于忍不住，嚎啕大哭了起来。

艾汀打了个寒噤，他紧紧地抱住弟弟，在索莫纳斯滚烫的额头上落下了无数个细密的亲吻，尽量装作若无其事地说道：“我向你保证，我哪儿也不会去的，我会一直守护着你。很抱歉，让你担惊受怕了！以后我都会陪着你的，好吗？”

得到了这番承诺，孩子心里宽慰了些，许久之后，他哭累了，把烧得通红的小脸扎在兄长怀里，拉着艾汀的手，咭咭聒聒地说着话。

夤夜之中，除了巡夜的禁卫军团走过城墙时，长槊撞击地面而发出的铿锵声响之外，四下里几乎阒寂无声。索莫纳斯早已睡熟了，艾汀望着孩子酣睡的面庞，无奈地叹了一口气，各种各样的思虑像海浪一样接连涌上来，尽管他对于命运早已有了思想准备，可是在孩子简简单单的一句质问面前，那点儿淡然赴死的英雄气概却在顷刻之间溃不成军。

在这一天之后，路西斯的王太子信守承诺，终止了他和那些贵族少妇的私会。

——————

①卡刚都亚：拉伯雷《巨人传》中的角色，以健饭豪饮著称。

②耶弗他：出自《圣经·旧约》。基列人耶弗他是一位勇士，为战胜亚扪人，曾向耶和华许愿：当他战胜归来时，他将把迎接他的第一个人献给神，谁知第一个跳出来迎他的，竟是他的独养女儿。女儿只好维持童贞之身死去。

③贝阿特丽丝：但丁早逝的恋人，在《神曲·天国篇》中，但丁安排贝阿特丽丝作为其引路人，诗人对她的爱是纯粹精神上的。

④狼精：Loup-garou，欧洲迷信中的一种妖怪，亦作狼人，夜晚由人变狼，四处游荡。


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从下周末开始，我有大约两个多礼拜的时间无法更新。为了补足进度，从今天起，直至下周末，每天放出一至两章，请还在看这篇文的朋友知悉。  
> 从写作进度来讲，存文已经写到一百章左右了，它终于不再是清水，而变成了酒池肉林……妈的，憋死我了…

两千年前的医学对于星之病的解释大多建立在各类迷信的基础上。那场毁灭了索尔海姆文明的大爆发没有给今人留下太多的资料，人们对这场瘟疫的成因一知半解，当时一种流行的观点认为：星之病的制造者是神明，因为人类的罪恶，上天降下了雷霆之怒，用这种丑恶的死亡作为惩罚，将人世化为了炼狱。然而这种照搬了远古神话的说法并不能完全自圆其说，当时患病的并不仅止于俗世的成年人类，牲畜、儿童、圣徒，甚至是无辜的婴儿也纷纷倒在了疫疠的面前。于是有些布道者声称，瘟疫这种处罚工具虽然杀伤力巨大，但却有欠准头，罪人患了病，这没错，但是清白的人也会遭到连累。还有一种同样盛行的观点认为，大瘟疫的流行是由于行星的作用，这无疑是有别于“神创论”的一种另辟蹊径、别出心裁的谬误。在那个时代，医学和占星学是不分家的，当时的学者认为，日月星辰影响着人类体液的潮汐和平衡，两千一百年前的一本医学著作中曾写道：“大会和，即大行星在某个黄道星座方位上与伊奥斯连成一线是灾难来临的征兆，它把厄运带到了人间，从而造成瘟疫”——这当然是无稽之谈。在这场无休无止的论争之中，占星学家战胜了神学家，星之病这个名字才一直沿用到了今时今日。

在伊奥斯失去了“神巫”这道足以对抗瘟疫的壁垒之后，死神头戴冠冕，登上了宝座。然而，死神的巨镰也有难得的慈悲，疾病的肆虐也有少缓的时候，人类便趁着这些难得的好年景繁衍孳息，文明才借着灾厄的间隙苟延残喘了下去。在那时出生的人，一生往往要经历三到四次的爆发，星之病有时会在某些地区停止或缓解，但恐怖却从未真正消失。

在得悉了艾汀的病情之后，阿斯卡涅一刻不停地进行着星之病的研究。我们前面讲过，金发青年那位被斥为异端的祖先——西比尔·诺克斯·弗勒雷，在死骇以及瘟疫的探索方面颇有建树，他的学问惠及子孙，帮助阿斯卡涅得到了枢机主教之位。西比尔对当时信者甚众的“神创论”以及“星象说”不屑一顾，他从历史学家的角度出发，搜集了自有文字以来的所有与疫病相关的记载，在对比了这些编年史之后，西比尔指出，所有疫病大爆发的年份，必然伴随着地震，震灾和疫情的前后间隔往往超不过两年。由此，他提出，大地的震动使潜藏在地底的瘴气上升，生物吸入了有毒的气体之后，才感染了疾病。而在这次的大爆发之前的两年，东索尔海姆帝国境内的拉霸狄奥山口刚刚发生了地震。

在那场造成众多伤亡的自然灾难之后，帝国皇帝宣称：“伊夫利特神赐下了圣石，圣石将庇护火神的信徒，让他们脱离瘟疫和疾病、脱离一切危险和苦难；同时，世上唯一的真神将降下天罚，异教徒将因为他们与伪神的媾和而沉没于堕落之海，异教徒的欢乐将化为哀痛，生命将化为衰朽，所有背弃伊夫利特神的人将永远处在恐怖的掌握中。”在此以前，帝国和东伊奥斯的列国一直处于永无休歇的相互征伐中，这一宣言之后不久，东索尔海姆张开了魔法壁障，使他们的国土远离了烽燹。

尽管阿斯卡涅对于伊夫利特和大自然到底哪一个才是真正的凶手心存怀疑，但是东索尔海姆的圣石似乎确实对于星之病具有明显的遏制作用。在帝国闭锁国门两年之后，星之病再一次爆发了。但是令人惊讶的是，在东索尔海姆境内，居然奇迹般地无人患病。兼任火神大祭司的帝国皇帝宣布，所有到拉霸狄奥朝圣的信徒都将得到伊夫利特的祝福。这一号召得到了广泛的响应，人们从各地聚往帝国的首都，甚至有一些六神教徒也私下里背弃了誓言，投向了火神的怀抱。络绎不绝的朝圣者带来的收入充盈了东索尔海姆的国库，在那段时期之内，对伊夫利特的信仰热情，达到了古文明毁灭以来的空前高度。

此时的阿斯卡涅早已不是当初那个见弃于人世的孩子了，他在卡提斯拥有众多的拥趸者，虽然说不上一手遮天，但也几乎达到了可以与日渐衰微的弗勒雷家族嫡系分庭抗礼的程度。早在半年以前，阿斯卡涅便派出了一支伪装成朝圣者的队伍，潜入帝国，从拉霸狄奥的火神庙中盗走了两块圣石的碎片，任务极其凶险，这支小队几乎无人生还，最后一位幸存者在将战利品送到阿斯卡涅手中后，也伤重而亡了。路西斯的宗主教望着桌上的圣石碎片，陷入了沉思，他在得到圣石之后，把较大的碎片交给了艾汀，自己则留下了另一枚，那块碎片大约一寸见方，它躺在一只檀木匣子里，散发着深海一般的幽蓝色光芒，看上去几乎就像一块普通的水晶。阿斯卡涅曾经试着将它埋进土壤之中，他发现，在这片园圃中生长出来的草药能够在一定程度上减缓星之病的进程。虽然这类的措施只能拖延时间，并不能根治致命的恶疾，但是它却让绝望中的金发青年看到了希冀的曙光。

阿斯卡涅和艾汀经常进行医学方面的探讨，宗主教在他的好友身上试验了每一种治疗方案，在延长艾汀的生命方面，他们的努力略微得到了一些回报，这已经是相当了不起的成功了。

好友的热心感染了路西斯王子，对于这些花样频出的新鲜疗法，艾汀一直抱着试试看的态度，尽量配合，但是偶尔，他也会吵吵闹闹，叫苦连天。

有一次，阿斯卡涅调制了一杯由薄荷、药西瓜、大麦、胡椒，以及没药等等蒸馏而成的药汁。在灌下了这杯味道辛辣，并且奇苦无比的汤剂以后，艾汀那张英俊的脸完全扭成了一团，他吐了吐舌头，抱怨道：“在喝下这玩意儿的瞬间，我仿佛已经听见了冥河滔滔汩汩的声响，冰神希瓦的倩影就在我的头顶飘飘渺渺地掠过。你这东西简直就是猛毒！我亲爱的宗主教大人，反正我迟早是要蒙神宠召的，你就免得再造一次孽了吧！”

然而私下里兼任宫廷医生的年轻教士却板着一张脸，并没有买艾汀的账，他一言不发地又给路西斯王子斟上了第二杯汤剂。最终，苦不堪言的红发青年捂着嘴冲向了痰桶。

除了替艾汀教导幼弟的时间以外，阿斯卡涅每天都忙着和病魔抵抗，竭力想要将他的朋友从死神的手中抢救出来。艾汀面对死亡的恬然心境让他暗中敬佩，但是他却自始至终避免去考虑将要发生的事。

光阴一个月一个月地过去，到达患病的第三年上，路西斯的王太子终于进入了一个十分明显的衰萎时期。为了医治朋友的病，阿斯卡涅彻夜不眠地翻看着医书，穷尽了所有的手段，甚至到了乞灵于神秘学的地步，却始终未能找到任何行之有效的方案。沉疴被抑止了两年之后，终于迎来了大爆发。医生和病患付出了多少努力，病症非但不见好，反而日趋严重。

在人前，艾汀始终装作若无其事的样子，竭力掩饰着他的病痛。每当四下无人的时候，他便放下了一切粉饰，失眠和嗜睡、幻听和谵妄、痉挛和寒热，交替折磨着他，他时常大口大口地吐着发黑的腐臭污血，忍受着锥心砭骨的疼痛。黑斑在停滞了两年之后，再次开始蔓延，这一回甚至浮现在了他的面颊和脖颈之上。每天起身之后，艾汀都要忍着寒热的疲敝，在手上、脖子上、脸颊上，等等一切会暴露在人前的位置，涂上厚重的香粉，以遮掩死神的爪子肆虐而过的痕迹。然而，所有这些欲盖弥彰的举措却掩饰不住他的憔悴，当时，阿卡迪亚宫中甚至盛传，王太子殿下曾经跑到印索穆尼亚贫民窟的小阁楼上寻花访柳，用廉价的淫乐换取了下半辈子的痛悔。虽然这个下流的猜测损害了王室的名声，艾汀却听之任之，甚至乐见其成，一位被推定患上梅毒的王国继承人并不会造成朝廷的动荡，而一位身负不治之症的王太子却无疑会动摇王国的基石。

顽疾发展得很猛烈，那些垂死的征象再也无法在亲近的人面前隐瞒了。直至后来，艾汀甚至疏远了索莫纳斯，再也不与他共眠，剥夺了幼弟寝前觐见①的特权，拒绝了他所有晤面的请求，并且用越来越繁重的课业磨着孩子的精力，让他分不出闲暇来关注兄长的异状。任凭幼弟如何闹脾气，艾汀始终压抑着自己满腔的怜爱，避而不见。偶尔，索莫纳斯甚至会整夜守在兄长的套房外面，祈求垂怜，每逢着这种时候，艾汀和他的兄弟总会彻夜难眠，他们隔着一堵冰冷的墙，各负一隅，相互思念，却不得觌面。当孩子闹得凶了的时候，艾汀也会一反常态，板着一张脸，疾声厉色地大加训斥。那扇訇然关闭的门扉，那些不可理喻的排斥和厌弃，吞没了照进索莫纳斯灵魂的唯一快乐和明亮的光线，孩子全然不知所措，只能惶惑地捱受着恐惧和委屈，在这段时期之内，这颗幼小的心灵经历着最漫长、最剧烈的痛苦，却无法向人倾诉。

最后，当艾汀卧床不起的时候，他便对自己的命运做足了思想准备，这位刚满二十岁的青年已经在急速地走向坟墓了。对外，他谎称自己从楼梯上滚落下来，跌断了腿，故而不得不卧床休息，这个借口几乎唬住了所有的人。当时还有一种说法也在宫廷中甚嚣尘上，人们私底下传说，王太子殿下似乎是在和某位夫人偷情的时候，被妒忌成狂的丈夫突然闯了进来，这对野鸳鸯受到了惊扰，仓皇失措的殿下夺路而逃，从几十尺高的窗口跳了下去，这才摔成了重伤。联想到艾汀前一阵子毫不加以讳饰的，各种花里胡哨的男女关系，这些累累的前科、斑斑的劣迹，似乎更加坐实了传闻的真实性。艾汀对于流言不置可否，甚至更进一步地，在谣言的传播中起了暗中推波助澜的作用，与此同时，他派出了忠于自己的骑士，向前往王国的西部例行巡视的路西斯王送去了密信，请求国王尽快返回印索穆尼亚。体内翻江倒海一般的痛苦，疫病昼夜不停的折磨，几乎耗竭了艾汀最后的一点精力，他已经预见到了当自己彻底倒下后，王国中即将出现的纷扰，在这个时节，路西斯王必须驻守在王都，方能平息行将降临的乱局。

——————

①寝前觐见：古时欧洲君主就寝前的接受觐见的礼节，对于参加者而言，是一种特权。


	71. Chapter 71

就像暴雨之后总是紧跟着山洪，厄运的大门一旦被打开，那么那些被命运随意拨弄的人们一定要警醒起来，浩劫不会只发生一次，它们总是一拥而进的。同样，对于这一年的路西斯而言，灾难一而再、再而三地接踵而至了。

当年的夏季，一场霍乱席卷了路西斯的西部以及南部地区，根据历史的记载，一生驰骋沙场，未曾遭遇过重大败绩的阿历克塞·路西斯·切拉姆倒在了猝然而至的急病面前，在带着密信的骑士们出发的两周之后，艾汀知悉了路西斯王驾崩的噩耗。

凶讯是在一个阴沉沉的夏日傍晚里抵达印索穆尼亚的，在我们已经无比熟悉了的那间路西斯王子居住的套房中，只剩下了一束透过重重的云层射进来的昏暗阳光，虽然夏季还没有过去，房间里却燃起了壁炉，木炭所发出的哔哔剥剥的声响是这间屋子里唯一的动静。艾汀躺在他的床帏里，大发寒热，浑身上下打着冷颤，四下里如同深夜一般幽静冷寂，自从王太子卧床以后，他似乎暂时丧失了原本爱凑热闹的习惯，愈发不喜欢喧腾的人声，逐渐变得沉默寡言。就连那些寝宫侍从也让重病的青年觉得讨厌，他只留下了科尔纳一个人在套房里侍候，几乎所有的命令都是由这位刻板木讷的侍从代为传达的。就在仆役们轻手轻脚地在王太子门外的走廊中穿梭的时候，一名风尘仆仆的骑士穿过回廊，向艾汀的套房走去，这名年轻人的披风斜搭在肩上，身上带着不少伤，汗水和血水顺着他的头发淌下来，在面颊上流成一片。他的经过引起了不小的骚动。

年轻人很快就消失在王太子套房的雕花木门后面了。

守在前厅里的科尔纳见到了这名骑士后，立即一言不发地，轻轻叩响了艾汀的寝室大门——这是殿下患病之后发明的，较高声通传而言，更为温和恭敬的求见方式，在得到了允许后，侍从带着骑士进入了那间久已不曾示人的卧室。

“怎么了？洛德布罗克，你喘得简直就像有条刻耳柏洛斯在身后撵着你似的。你脸上的是血吗？你受伤了？这是怎么回事？”在科尔纳为艾汀掀起床幔的时候，王太子盯着他半个月以前派出去的信使，扔出了这一连串的问题。

“啊！殿下！请您立刻离开王都，他们来了！他们已经到了库提斯了！”年轻的骑士半跪在地上，他没有回答王太子的问题，而是惊慌失措地大喊道。

“先生，请你冷静下来，给我解释一下是什么原因导致你如此丧魂落魄。”艾汀半撑起身体，用沙哑的声音说，同时他吩咐道，“科尔纳，麻烦您给英勇的王之剑副团长倒杯酒润润嗓子。”

洛德布罗克几乎是从寝宫侍从的手中抢走了酒杯，他再也顾不上讲究礼仪，将那杯琼浆仰头灌了进了冒火的喉咙，一饮而尽，随后他抹了抹下巴上的酒液，向王太子转达了噩耗。

为了避免使记叙显得过于冗长，我们略去了他们的对话，将事实还原如下：

王国的西部地区毗邻奇卡特里克——也就是路西斯王那位不安分的王弟，曼努埃尔的封地。在巡视的途中，奇卡特里克亲王也加入了阿历克塞的行辕，跟随国王骑马、打猎、主持法庭、平定暴动，展现出了对自己长兄的无比崇拜。阿历克塞晏驾前的一晚，他在弗姆斯附近的一座小城停留过夜，路西斯王对于自己的饮食一向小心翼翼，摆上他的餐桌的饭菜盛在上了锁的食盒里，钥匙由他自己掌管。当时正值八月，国王在傍晚的时候骑着新月角兽在野外溜达了一会儿，回到行馆后觉得很热，他不太谨慎地找人要了一杯水喝，当晚，阿历克塞就发起了病，所有的症状几乎都和当时流行的霍乱一般无二，第二天的夜里，路西斯王骤然去世，没有留下任何遗言。他的遗体先被送到了奇卡特里克，在那里，按照对待一位死去的王室成员的惯例，接受了精密的尸检，主持这项工作的是国王的三位随行医官。遗体从喉咙到髋骨被一刀划开，内脏被取出，单独保存了起来，这项传统历史悠久，甚至可以上溯到索尔海姆时代。医生们对先王进行了细致的检查，没有发现明显的中毒迹象，遗体呈现严重的脱水，消化道和肾脏出现病变，一切似乎都指向了由于不洁的饮水造成的急性传染病。生前的阿历克塞曾经无数次地检阅过他的军队，而这次，他头一回接受了别人的检阅，天气炎热，尸体腐败得很快，在这最后的仪式完成后，医官们把尸体和内脏的部分做了简单的防腐处理，随后封进了铅铸的棺材。

阿历克塞·路西斯·切拉姆的一生不同凡响。在路西斯的历史上，他是一位承前启后的人物，在位的32年间，阿历克塞通过明智的联姻，暂时为路西斯与东大陆列国长达几百年的争战画上了休止符。在他的统治下，王国迎来了空前的一段平稳昌盛的时期，逐渐成为了伊奥斯最强大的政治力量。但也正是由于教廷对于路西斯国政的不断介入，导致了几十年之后，王国一度陷入了无休无止的宗教战争和内乱。在内政上，阿历克塞是一名不折不扣的保守主义者，他就像一切拥护井然有序之社会的人一样，相信等级，相信各人有各人的天命，摒弃自由意志，在这一点上，他的继承人则是一位彻头彻尾的反叛者。尽管世间对于这位路西斯王的评价仍然充满争议，但是在钻研路西斯古代历史的人看来，阿历克塞·路西斯·切拉姆的形象是一位伟大的军人国王的形象，他凭借自己的远见卓识、出色的政治技巧和高超的军事才能缔造了路西斯王国君主专制的趋势，让这片国土在诸侯各自为政的封建时期之中，显现出了新型国家的雏形，仅此一点，便足以使阿历克塞一世跻身于最伟大的统治者之列。

在收殓了先王的遗体之后，“哀恸不已”的奇卡特里克亲王正扶着灵柩，日夜兼程地赶来，随行的还有他的整支军队。

“亲王殿下还有他的那些异教徒们，他们想要劫持您！请您尽快离开国都吧。”最终，那位越过了枪林刀树的重重追击，九死一生地赶到王宫的骑士发出了急切的恳求。

在听完洛德布罗克的讲述之后，艾汀一言不答，久久地沉吟着。阴云时不时地从他的额头上掠过，先王死得很蹊跷，对于那套霍乱的说辞，艾汀一个字也不信。阿历克塞的身体很健壮，以往那些足以放倒一支军队的流行病从来奈何不了他，这样的人断然不会简简单单地倒在霍乱的脚下。作为一位出色的炼金术师，红发青年通晓无数种毒剂的配方，它们之中足足有十几种可以完美地溶在酒水饮食里，无色无味，杀人于无形，他比任何人都确定他的父亲一定是给毒死的。

国王的骤然离世必定会引发一段时期内的动乱，奇卡特里克地处王国西侧的边陲，与东索尔海姆帝国控制下的维斯佩尔地区之间，由一条通衢大道相连接，那里一直是王国面向帝国的贸易重镇。受着东索尔海姆文化的影响，在奇卡特里克地区，火神信徒的人数甚至达到了四成，在阿历克塞和神巫家族结亲以来，曼努埃尔不止一次摆出了对异教徒的亲近姿态，来赢得王国之内部分民众的好感，那些异教的虔信者们成为了弄权者手中的工具，就连八年前的那场针对神巫的毒杀案背后，也多少有着曼努埃尔的影子。现在，他们凶相毕露，浩浩荡荡地来了，虽然艾汀从未正式宣誓成为六神的信徒，但是一位前任神巫的儿子落在异教徒的手里，其结果想必并不会让艾汀觉得有趣，更麻烦的是索莫纳斯，这个孩子可是正正经经接受过洗礼的。

眼下的形势已然无比清楚，叛军即将兵临城下，现在下令召集周边领主们的军队已经来不及了，尽管危在旦夕，艾汀仍然撑着病痛，表现得极为冷静。

“劫持我？这些僭逆者们还真是客气了。”在长久的沉默之后，王太子，或者说，新任的路西斯王，冷笑着说道，“洛德布罗克，感谢你跑来报信，现在你回去好好地休息吧。另外，麻烦你把德·奥比雅克先生叫过来。”——埃塞尔雷德·德·奥比雅克，当时曾任王之剑骑士团的团长，这位年轻人最终成了王室内乱的第一批牺牲品，享年26岁。

征鞍甫卸的骑士退下之后，艾汀倚着柔软的靠枕，休息了片刻。刚刚的噩耗就像生具利爪一样，抓穿了他的心脏，在一阵剧烈的咳嗽之后，艾汀做了一个无可奈何的手势，自言自语道：“看来我的这班亲戚是断然不会让我安生的。我将把象征伊奥斯大陆上最强大的君权的冠冕戴在头上，但是转眼间却要身陷囹圄，这种大起大落的无常命运还真是有趣！”路西斯年轻的新王停顿了片刻，他随手摆弄着小指上象征摄政权的戒指——这是他沉思时的表现，随后，他转向自己的寝宫侍从，命令道：“科尔纳先生，麻烦您吩咐一下膳房，今天晚上我要宴请弗勒雷宗主教和加拉德公爵，让他们做好准备，主菜就用塞肉馅的烤山鹑吧，我记得这是索莫纳斯最爱吃的。”在做出这些吩咐的时候，他的脸上一直挂着从容不迫的微笑。

“殿下，不，陛下，就像洛德布罗克副团长建议的那样，我不得不恳求您尽快离开印索穆尼亚，您在这里多耽搁一分钟，您所面临的危险就要增加一分。”艾汀的目光叫他感到不安，驯顺的侍从极为罕见地违抗了主人的命令，跪在地上苦苦地央告。

“唉、唉，亲爱的科尔纳，您是个钝口拙舌的老实人，提谏言可不是您的长项。”红发青年叹了口气，“看来您是跟我学坏了，变得爱唱反调了。好了，请您尽管去执行我的命令吧，即使是在最危急的情况下，饭我们总是要吃的，对于一切，我自有安排。”

随后，艾汀把他的心腹侍从叫到床前，附在他的耳边说了几句话，科尔纳一面连连点头，一面惊讶得睁大了眼睛。

“另外，请您让禁军司令官德·克莱夫先生在晚宴之后来见我。”艾汀下达了这道命令之后，轻轻拍了拍寝宫侍从的手背，示意他可以离开了。

科尔纳走出了房间，脸上挂着又颓丧又唯命是从的表情。

艾汀躺在床上，一边懒洋洋地望着墙上精美的挂毯，一边禁不住胡思乱想，直到白昼的晖光消逝，他方始定下神来。高烧、胸口的剧痛、接连不断的神经性的抽搐，没完没了地折磨着他，他把自己的情形看得很清楚，他的生命只剩下了一堆瓦砾，可是他却还有最终的，而且是最重要的一程要撑着走完。

尽管来吧，让我来看一看你的本事！面对命运，红发青年露出了一抹挑衅的微笑，当初在神影岛上撒着野性和对手厮打肉搏的那名疏放少年似乎又回到了这个衰朽的躯体上。的确，他快要完了，可是要他对着生命的废墟痛哭流涕，对着宿命摇尾乞怜？艾汀轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，见他的鬼去吧，犯不上的！


	72. Chapter 72

骤然接到艾汀的晚宴邀请，阿斯卡涅感到很纳罕，晚祷的钟声响过之后，他由仆役领着，走进了阿卡迪亚宫的一间小厅，这里是王室成员举行小型家宴的地方。轩敞的拱券之下摆着一张宽大的长餐桌，索莫纳斯孤零零地坐在餐桌边上，他听见开门的声音，激动地站了起来，当看清楚走进门来的是他的老师之后，孩子冷淡而客气地行了个礼，继而沮丧的跌坐回了椅子上，托着腮帮子一言不发。餐厅里只点了几盏壁灯，光线很昏暗，桌上的各色点心以及时鲜的水果一应俱全，涂金的青铜花盆里装饰着娇妍的鲜花，席面十分丰盛，足以容纳三十几人的长桌上，只摆了三份餐具。

不一会儿，门开了，科尔纳推着艾汀的轮椅走了进来，自从王太子殿下“摔断了腿”之后，轮椅就成了他的交通工具。起初他还觉得十分新奇，阿卡迪亚宫太大了，条条回廊汇集成了一团错综复杂的迷津，艾汀时常抱怨这种漫长的徒步简直让人遭罪，他甚至羡慕那些瘫子，能够乘着软轿，毫不费劲儿地来来往往。终于，他如愿以偿地坐上了轮椅，一开始，当他感觉稍微舒爽些的日子里，他总是笑嘻嘻的，转动着轮椅，往来驰骋，这儿那儿地开开玩笑，说几句俏皮话凑趣助兴，忍着时不时的神经性痉挛，和朝臣贵妇们插科打诨。时日一长，病势逐渐到了一个危殆的地步，这种生活也就变得不那么有趣了，疾病的折磨压倒了他，他终于开始怀念自己的双腿了。

那个时候的轮椅远没有如今这样先进舒适，它不过是在一张轻便椅的两侧加上了一对轮子，艾汀的轮椅很宽，上面还罩着一顶织锦华盖，这个庞然大物笨重无比，当科尔纳推着它在阿卡迪亚宫的石头回廊中走过的时候，穹顶底下总是回荡着訇訇隆隆的声响，在讲究风度的路西斯王子看来，这种野兽嘶吼一般的动静可和“优雅”一词相去甚远。

科尔纳服侍着艾汀在餐桌边上落座，晚餐前的这段时间并没有白费，艾汀用他的那身深紫色的正装礼服将自己穿扮了起来，他的前额上戴着象征王国继承权的王太子头环，香粉遮盖着脸颊上隐隐浮现的黑斑。在昏黄烛火的映照下，濒临死亡的青年似乎显得容光焕发，他的装束和他的王族气派相得益彰，配合的十分得宜。

几名彬彬有礼，训练有素的仆役们为主客布好了菜，随即按照吩咐退了下去。艾汀张开双手，笑容可掬地说道：“阿斯卡涅，我亲爱的朋友；索莫纳斯，我最珍爱的兄弟，我竭诚欢迎你们的到场。这只是一场家宴，请不要感到拘束。在这种风雨飘摇的动荡时期，如果说还有什么靠得住的，无非就是真挚的友谊。对于忠诚，只能用朴拙的、毫不作伪的心灵作为回报，请接受我的谢意吧！今天晚上，我们要痛饮一番，乐个畅快，祝你们胃纳健旺。”

听着艾汀的这一大套开场白，阿斯卡涅如坠五里雾中，他疑惑不解地望着他的朋友，最终，在路西斯王子举杯致意的时候，陷在沉思里的宗主教也不由自主拿起杯盏，跟着啜饮了一口兑了大量清水的葡萄酒。索莫纳斯在暌违了一个多月之后，再度见到自己的至亲，本来十分高兴，但是孩子记恨兄长曾经凶神恶煞地骂过他几次又把他赶了出去，他的心里还闹着气。面对艾汀示好的眼神，索莫纳斯只是向他微微点了下头，甚至没有拿正眼瞧他，随后孩子闷头喝着杯子里的羊奶，再也不理睬艾汀，把那个冷落了他一个多月的兄长尴尬地晾在了一边。

这顿晚餐开始的时候气氛有些生硬，艾汀一个劲儿地没话找话，而阿斯卡涅除了偶尔搭腔以外，大部分的时间都在静思默想，自从朋友的健康开始不断地往下坡路上奔去，他们反倒是放弃了一切徒劳无功的尝试。两个人时常见面，他坐在艾汀的床头，给他读书，谈一些宗教、哲学，甚至魔法方面的见解，只是从来不提这场病。艾汀再想要发表他那些长篇累牍的大论却是不可能了，他每说一会儿话，就要停下来喘息片刻，以往总喜欢侃侃而谈，卖弄聪明的青年变得愈发缄默，有时谈话进行到半途，他便会突然停下来，带着一脸厌倦的神色，望着窗外的天空出神，那纹丝不动的模样好像一尊地界神①。阿斯卡涅明白，这个落拓不羁的灵魂大半已经跨到了永生的彼岸。

然而，在这一天的晚上，艾汀却变得和前一阵子大不相同，那张因为病痛而显得憔悴衰萎的脸上再次焕发出了活力，一切都显得和往常一样，仿佛那场病只是一个谵妄者的臆想。艾汀开着无伤大雅的玩笑，那些廷臣、贵族、甚至圣职者们都成了揶揄的对象，他巧妙地变换着一个又一个的话题，试图打破餐桌上冷场的僵局。

阿斯卡涅很善于照顾别人的面子，他和艾汀一唱一和，一开始的造作气氛很快就被谈笑声冲得一干二净。

对于兄长的刻意讨好，索莫纳斯并不买账，他呕着气，把盘子里的烤山鹑戳来戳去，弄得稀烂。对于艾汀提出来的问题，他只用简短的“是”或者“否”来回答，那惜字如金的劲头，就仿佛他在这短短的一个月之间成为了毕达哥拉斯②的弟子一般。艾汀无奈地望着他，他吩咐科尔纳把幼弟的盘子拿过来，将那只像受难的圣塞巴斯蒂安一样遭了万箭之刑的烤山鹑细细地剔去了骨头，又还给了孩子。索莫纳斯的心中松动了一些，他在原宥和继续赌气之间踌躇了一会儿，最后五脏庙里响亮的钟鸣替他下了决定，他宽宏大量地做出了让步，一点一点地把那盘佳肴吃进了肚。

至此为止，孩子并没有打定主意要原谅他的兄长，他经受了一个多月委屈和痛苦，艾汀轻率的和解表示没能赢得他的半点欢心。这个时候，索莫纳斯已经八岁多了，在这个年纪上，男孩倔强而好胜的天性战胜了幼年的娇弱羞怯，日渐显露了出来。对于冒犯，他从不轻易原谅，虽然他很少惩罚别人，但是一旦他的信任遭遇背叛，那么一切便覆水难收了。尽管索莫纳斯半点也没有继承阿历克塞的外貌，但是在性情执拗方面，这对父子简直如出一辙，往往人家越是开导他，第二王子殿下就越是固执。在这一个月之中，索莫纳斯对兄长产生了一点隐约的恨意，有时他在庭园里乱跑乱撞，悲愤填胸，狠狠地踢着地上的砂砾，暗暗咒骂他的兄长，偶尔骂得重了，孩子又觉得自己忘恩负义，最后只能蹲在无人的角落里，把头扎在双臂之间，嚎啕大哭；又有的时候，索莫纳斯幻想着自己生了什么绝症，骤然离世，兄长扑在自己的小小的棺椁上，跪在那里，以头抢地，哭哭啼啼地大嚷大叫：“是我害死了你啊！”，他的良心上该有多么的难过！每每想到这里，孩子满腔的怨怼便稍微苏解了一些。当儿童自以为记恨什么人的时候，虽然原因也许荒谬绝伦，但是久而久之，情由便成了次要的，恨却形成了仪轨。索莫纳斯没有接受艾汀主动递来的橄榄枝，兄长对他摆出的那副让人看着可怜的微笑，以及那副低声下气的腔调，纯属枉然。他对这种溺爱心存警惕，他怕这一切都是艾汀的心血来潮，他怕再次被拒之门外，他更怕他一旦和兄长和好如初，后者就要原形毕露，一个月以来的种种冷遇和拒绝又要复为故态。那些焦灼、忧虑、恐惧和委屈，他再也不想重来一遍了。

正在索莫纳斯挂着恨不得有一尺长的脸，沉浸在猜疑之中，犹豫不决的当口，科尔纳拿来了一只银质的匣子，它像圣体盒一样精雕细琢，面上刻着切拉姆的纹章，镶嵌着各种价值不菲的宝石。艾汀打开了锁，从里面的丝绒垫子上，拿起了那只曾经让孩子爱不释手的木头角兽“帕加索斯”，他挂着一脸套近乎的谄笑，把玩具放在了索莫纳斯的手边。

“我记得这是你最喜欢的玩具，没有它，你甚至睡不着觉。”

艾汀的这句话让孩子想起了自己一个多月以来遭遇的不可理喻的厌弃，种种委屈一齐涌了上来，堵在了心口，他看也不看兄长送来的玩具，冷冷地答道：“我已经不是小孩子了，不需要这种东西。”

“你拿着罢！你看，我给它配上了鞍褥和马铠，上面还绣着我们的纹章。”看着一个小孩子板着脸硬充大人，艾汀心里觉得怪有趣，他笑着，再次把那只玩具往孩子那里推了推。小小的飞马包裹在精致的铠甲里，丝绸鞍褥上那由金线勾勒而成的巧夺天工的绣作远远超出了玩具本身的价值。

索莫纳斯被艾汀闹得不胜其烦，他头脑一热，一把挥开了那只木头马，大嚷道：“我说了我不需要！”

这一下，兄弟两人全都愣在了当场，艾汀的手尴尬地在那里悬着，索莫纳斯的心脏怦怦直跳，他半张着小嘴，仿佛也被自己粗暴的举动吓呆了，“帕加索斯”落到了地上，摔得四分五裂。

艾汀的嘴角扯动着，露出了一个难看的苦笑，他谢绝了侍从的好意，用缓慢而沉滞的动作弯下腰去，拾起了木头角兽。他把那个可怜的小玩意儿摆弄了一会儿，温声说道：“看来你的老朋友断掉了几根骨头，放心吧，就像以前一样，你的兄长仍然是个称职的玩具医生。”说着，他摸了摸孩子的头发。

索莫纳斯满脸通红，眼眶里盈着一包眼泪，他翕动着嘴唇，好像要说些什么，最终，那些愧疚和道歉的话语却因为骄傲和难堪，而没能形之于口。

——————

①地界神：古时欧洲安放在家宅门口或者地头的一种雕像。无腿，表示地界不可移动。

②相传毕达哥拉斯曾经命令弟子五年不可说话，以培养其谨言慎行。


	73. Chapter 73

当艾汀修好了那只玩具的时候，餐后果点已经陆续上桌了，覆盆子、草莓、麝香葡萄和水蜜桃，从阿尔斯特运来的橙子，以及来自东索尔海姆的椰枣蜜饯，在雕花镀金铜盘里堆放着摞成金字塔形。各色精美绝伦的细点、令人惊叹的美味甜食，被白银、黄金和水晶制成的各类器皿映衬得光彩夺目，这些珍馐构成了一幅色彩斑斓的图画。然而，面对着这席吕居吕斯的盛筵，几名食客却各怀心事，兴味索然。艾汀摆着一副礼貌而好客的姿态，不停地劝饮，继续漫无边际地东拉西扯；阿斯卡涅心不在焉地搭着话，仍在绞尽脑汁，试图搞明白旧日同窗葫芦里卖的是什么药；“帕加索斯”再次被放回了孩子的手边，这一回，索莫纳斯没有赶走它，他偶尔瞧一瞧这件玩具，再偷偷地觑着艾汀，试图寻找和兄长道歉的契机。

渐渐地，一股倦意蔓延开，席间再没有一句听得清楚的话了，阿斯卡涅手中的酒杯掉到了地上，发出了清脆的声响，金发青年似乎竭力地试图抓住一个意念，以维持清醒的状态，可是他失败了，很快地，他陷在了椅子里，人事不知。至于索莫纳斯，他早就旁若无人地开始呼呼大睡了。

理智的辉光隐灭了，路西斯王的两位宾客陷入了甜美的混沌之中。

戏演完了，艾汀盯着这场活剧的残局，沉默了片刻，随后，他摇了摇铃，一位面容坚毅的年轻军官从餐厅边上的一扇侧门走了进来，他的年龄大概在25、6岁上下，脸庞晒得黝黑，目光沉静而机警。望见趴在桌子上的两位宾客，惊诧在他的眼睛中一闪而过，随后，他很快恢复了那副不动声色的样子。

“德·奥比雅克先生，您的手下现在有多少人？”尚未加冕的路西斯王问道。

“算上我自己，现在驻守在王都的一共有612人，算上见习骑士的话，大概有875人。”

“Optime（拉丁语：很好）！如果说我需要几名能够以一当十的好手的话，您有自信在今天睡前祷的钟声敲响以前，给我凑足100人吗？虽然我知道您的手下没有见风使舵的脓包，但我还是要多说一句，首要条件是英勇和忠诚。”

王之剑的团长思索了片刻，像他这样慎重而又沉稳的军人从不轻率地作答，随后，他说道：“没问题。如果算上我自己的话。”

“不、不，我需要您留在王都，我还用得着您。”艾汀打断他的话，说。

“那么我向陛下举荐洛德布罗克，他虽然受了些轻伤，但是应该并不会有损他的实力。”

艾汀采纳了骑士团长的建议，随后他摊开双手，说道：“我注意到了，您刚刚看到这幅景象的时候有些好奇。请您来认识一下吧，这位，是路西斯六神教会的宗主教，阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷阁下，我知道您不怎么去望弥撒，可能对于这位圣洁的教士的模样并不记得。”说着，他又指向了索莫纳斯，“而这一位，想必您很熟悉了，加拉德公爵，索莫纳斯·路西斯·切拉姆。”

艾汀眨了眨眼睛，露出了一个狡黠的微笑，他又继续说道：“放心吧！他们只是睡着了，这不是一起毒杀案的现场。对于路西斯现在所面临的危机，我想大概也不需要我赘述了。我需要您帮我个忙，请您吩咐您那100名勇士把宗主教和加拉德亲王护送到卡提斯。这一行人马必须通过王宫地底的暗道，抢在午夜之前离开印索穆尼亚，请叮嘱他们，尽量从加拉德的港口走水路前往，带足补给，如果可能，中途不要在神影岛以外的任何地方靠岸。船队到达雷尔提海岸之后，可以换小船，由维纳斯河北上。”随后，艾汀让科尔纳从旁厅取来了一只箱子，“这里是所有的通关文书、调用王国军舰的令状以及旅行所需要的金钱，他们的行李我已经让人收拾好了。宗主教阁下和亲王殿下服下了安眠的药物，这些药足以让他们睡上两三天，到那个时候，船队应该已经接近迦迪纳附近的海域了，所以您不必担心他们半途中醒来，吵着要回路西斯。”

奥比雅克一言不发的施了一礼，服从这位主人已经成为了他的天性。

“好了，请您尽快去准备吧，路西斯感谢您的忠诚。”

在王之剑的团长退下之后，路西斯王摘下那顶他已经不再需要的王太子头环，连带着自己小指上的摄政王戒指一起，放进了原先盛放“帕加索斯”的银质匣子。匣子分两层，在上层的丝绒垫子下面藏有一个暗格，里面整整齐齐地码放着一沓羊皮纸卷，那是索莫纳斯的身份证明文件，以及艾汀以路西斯王的身份写下的，确立王太弟为王国合法继承人的诏书。最后，他将那只木头飞马塞进盒子里，上了锁。

不消多时，包括洛德布罗克在内的四名骑士奉了奥比雅克的命令，来到了这间小厅，他们对国王深深地一揖，在得到应允之后，小心翼翼地将两名即将远行的贵人抱了起来。

艾汀把盖在自己膝上的毛毯裹在了索莫纳斯的身上，他用尽全身的力量，紧紧抓握着孩子的手，在他的前额上落下了深切的、绵长的一吻。艾汀久久地凝望着索莫纳斯，仿佛透过这最后的目光，将自己的整个灵魂都托付给了他，随后，他把那只银盒子轻轻地塞到了孩子的怀里，将开启它的钥匙挂在了王太弟的脖子上。

青年国王不胜哀怜地笑着，他最后吻了吻孩子的小手，恋恋不舍地轻声说道：“再见了，索莫纳斯，别忘了我。”

孩子尚在沉睡之中，他下意识地往兄长的身边凑了凑，搂住了那只装着陪伴了他多少年的飞马的盒子，那里埋藏着他童年时代最天真无邪的美好记忆，埋藏着他的兄长对他的至诚至笃的爱。

一天之内，艾汀失去了他的父亲，而唯一的朋友和挚爱的兄弟也离他而去了，在这个天地间，他仿佛成为了一个全然孤独的存在，人世在他的周围形成了一片荒漠。艾汀面对着宴会散场之后留下的残羹冷炙，良久地发着呆，迷离惝怳，刚刚的那些谈笑声仿佛还回荡在阒然无声的拱券下。沉默了许久之后，他终于抬起头来，微笑着对科尔纳说道：“好了，现在，请您让禁卫军指挥官进来吧，我们该谈谈布防的事情了。今晚注定是个无眠之夜，毕竟，在我们休息的时候，王位觊觎者可还醒着呢。”

红发青年看上去笑嘻嘻的，脸上没有显出半分生离死别的痛苦或者遭逢劫难的惊惶，然而，细心的寝宫侍从却发现，国王的眼眶红了，他的声音有些难掩的颤抖，这个时候，如果科尔纳能够像摩伊拉①那样洞悉人心的话，他便可以清清楚楚地听到艾汀内心深处沉痛的哀嚎，那凄切的声响令闻者心碎。

索莫纳斯是在一个黑沉沉的夜里恢复知觉的，在昏迷之中，孩子做着一连串的噩梦，当他在剧烈的头痛的侵袭之下睁开眼睛的瞬间，他看到了一个陌生的房间。他躺在一只狭窄的木头床上，床垫窸窣作响的声音告诉他，床单的底下不是他熟悉的鹅绒，而是晒干的麦秸，墙壁和地板都是木质的，墙上挂着几幅风格粗犷的壁毯，床头的几案上摆着一些小吃，有冷鸡和杏仁糖，都是他平日里喜欢吃的，房间里只靠一盏镶嵌在墙壁上的烛台充作照明，上面盖着防风的玻璃罩子。索莫纳斯坐起身来，一时之间，他以为自己仍然陷在那些噩梦中，随着他的动作，有什么东西滚落到了地上，发出沉重的声响，那是一只银质的盒子，他对这个盒子并不陌生，就在片刻之前的晚宴上，他刚刚在兄长的手中见过它。一瞬间，孩子骤然意识到，眼前的一切并不是梦境。

索莫纳斯小心翼翼地爬下了床，他没有去穿鞋，而是赤脚踩在地上，他捡起那只银盒子抱在怀里，提着脚尖走向门口，谨慎地不发出半点声响。脚下的地板有些晃动，这一切都让他感到惶恐不安。孩子的脑海中一片混乱，他还没有完全醒过来，片刻之前，他还在阿卡迪亚宫的宴会厅中和兄长怄气，一转眼，他就到了一个完全陌生的地方。这里是哪儿？他是被绑架了吗？他还在路西斯吗？兄长知不知道这件事？最重要的是，艾汀在哪里？他孤零零地被抛进了一个未知的世界里，眼前的景象凝汇成了一头巨大的斯芬克斯，所有的迷题都没有答案。

脚下的地板突然剧烈地颤抖了一阵，索莫纳斯甚至以为自己像传说中的约拿②一样，被怪鱼吃进了肚子，而此时，这条深渊巨兽正发着羊癫疯。在猛烈的簸荡之中，孩子再也站立不稳，他发出了一声惊呼，仰天摔倒在了地板上。

船舱里的声响惊动了守卫，洛德布罗克推开门跑了进来，这个时候，路西斯的王太弟正在用一种狼狈的姿态试图爬起来。年轻的骑士把孩子扶到床上，随即，单膝跪地，毕恭毕敬地施了一礼。

索莫纳斯狐疑地望着眼前的青年，他是认识洛德布罗克的，艾汀曾经让这位骑士来给他上过几堂马术课。

“洛德布罗克先生，麻烦您解释一下眼前的状况。”尽管腹中充满了凄惶和恐惧，孩子仍然维持着王室应有的尊严，他学着自己兄长的样子，装出一副老气横秋的严肃姿态，质问道。

——————

①摩伊拉：希腊神话中命运三女神的总称，传说她们能够看透人心。

②约拿：圣经中的人物，曾被吞入鱼腹三天，之后获救。


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明天有事出门，暂时停更一天，周一继续更文。

两艘三桅帆船分别载着弗勒雷宗主教和加拉德亲王，在这一天的清晨起航，如同艾汀事先计算的那样，战舰们此时已经离开了王国的领海，他们收起了路西斯王家海军舰队的深蓝色大旗，挂上了普通商船的标识，穿过迷雾萦回的奥拉若海（Allural Deep），正在向着南面驶去。

三年以前，当索莫纳斯在阿卡迪亚宫中漫无目的地奔逃的时候，也是这样的一个盈着雾霭的凄黯黑夜，但是那个时候，众神守护着他，他逃出了奴隶的窝棚，不知不觉地逃进了一个充满温情的怀抱。索莫纳斯的一生中将经历无数次逃亡，战争中的溃逃、游击之后的撤退、刺杀得手后的亡命，在他的前半生中，他总是在逃，然而，从来没有哪一场逃亡像眼前的这场一样，让他感到无边的惶怖和绝望。

洛德布罗克恭敬地服从了王太弟的命令，他尽量用孩子也能听得懂的措辞，向索莫纳斯解释了印索穆尼亚的困局：叛军已然兵临城下，刚刚继位的国王在最后的几个小时里让自己的王弟和宗主教逃了出来。

索莫纳斯站了起来，脸色铁青。他用颤抖的手使劲掐着自己另一边的胳膊，他觉得眼前的一切都宛如幻景，是的，他一定还在梦里，当他一觉醒来，一定会发现自己躺在阿卡迪亚宫柔软温暖的大床上，而兄长则安然无恙地坐在自己的身边，孩子把自己细嫩的手臂挠出了道道血痕，然而预想中的清醒却没有降临。

他冷不防地甩开了洛德布罗克，跑了出去，地面还在摇晃，索莫纳斯跌跌撞撞地穿过舱底的走廊，八岁的男孩像一只不小心闯进房间里的麻雀一样，冒冒失失、横冲直撞地跑着，那势头仿佛一个急于摆脱噩梦的囹圄的亡命者。海洋特有的腥气充溢着鼻腔，变得愈来愈浓，他来到了甲板上。

外面是黑沉沉的大洋，海风衔着潮气扑上来，吹乱了他的头发，打湿了他的脸，孩子惊慌失措的四下张望，可是幽暗的海洋一望无际，极目所及，他看不到任何一片陆地。朦胧的夜雾笼罩着天空，海浪在脚下奔腾澎湃，四周充塞着浓得化不开的黑暗，他不知道自己在什么地方，这片夜景看上去阴凄凄的，有些恐怖，海洋幽黑深黯，宛如地狱渊薮，耳畔的海风发出汹涌的尖啸，仿佛鬼蜮幽灵。

风越来越急骤，雾霭逐渐被狂风扯开，露出了阴沉的天空，惨白的月亮悬在天边，投下一丝黯淡的光亮，神影岛高耸的岩礁缓缓地在海平面上显出了峥嵘，很明显，他们已经离开路西斯的海岸线很远了。骤然的打击把孩子吓呆了，索莫纳斯怔愣着站在甲板上，失魂落魄地望着海洋，眼里却一无所见，他只知道艾汀不在这里，他再次被命运孤零零地抛在了人世上。一簇巨浪对着三桅战舰的船舷冲激过来，船身突然簸荡了一下，索莫纳斯踩着湿漉漉的甲板，跌倒了，他的精神还处于溃散的状态，想要重整旗鼓，尚且需要一段时间，孩子像从屋檐上滚落的瓦砾一样，顺着倾斜的甲板翻滚了好几圈，眼看着就要跌进大海里去了，幸好洛德布罗克及时找到了他，敏捷的骑士飞扑上去，抓住了孩子的衣领，才保住了王国继承人的一条小命。

洛德布罗克把王子抱回了船舱，湿淋淋的孩子裹在那条兄长亲手为他披上的毛毯里，手里握着一杯热水，瑟瑟发抖。混乱仍然在刺激着他的头脑，他缩在床角，呆呆地想着，试图把眼前的事情理出一个头绪，索莫纳斯浑身发冷，一阵寒战袭上来，他打了个哆嗦，渐渐清醒了过来。

孩子跳到地上，抓住骑士的手臂，大声命令道：“洛德布罗克，我们返航！回路西斯去！”

王之剑的副团长低下了头，他跪了下去，吞了几口唾沫，几次想要说话，却又痛苦地抿紧了嘴唇，最终，他说道：“殿下，您已经昏睡了两天了，我们在今天傍晚的时候最后经过路西斯南部的海岸线，城砦的上方燃起了黑色的狼烟，那是封闭关卡和港口的标志。”年幼的王子焦急、迫切而又饱含希冀的目光令人不忍卒睹，骑士垂着头颅，声调之中带着沉痛，继续说道，“王都……，多半已经陷落了。”

“那么王兄呢？王都陷落了，这没关系，但是王兄呢？他一定还好好地活着！我们应当回去救他！”索莫纳斯用发疯般的眼神盯着洛德布罗克，大嚷大叫。

骑士不说话了，然而沉默已经代替了回答。如果路西斯王还安然无恙地坐在王位上，那么他一定不会下令封闭港口。

索莫纳斯使劲摇了摇头，仿佛想要赶走那些灾难的预感，他在房间里来来回回地踟蹰蹀躞，用颤抖的声音，结结巴巴地自言自语道：“你说谎，那只是一缕狼烟而已，什么也说明不了。你又没知道什么……我要亲眼看见，对，我要亲眼看见，才……”说着，他蓦地拔出洛德布罗克腰间的佩剑，把利刃横在骑士的脖颈边上。

“我命令你，我们马上返回路西斯！”孩子大发神经，睁着一双恶狼一样凶狠的眼睛，瞪着骑士，尖声咆哮道。

以往的索莫纳斯一向温柔，他说话的声调总是细声细气，待人接物也极有分寸，甚至说得上有些缺乏威严，洛德布罗克从来没有见过这位殿下显出这样的凶相，他先是愣住了，但是多少年戎马倥偬的岁月早已将他的神经磨炼得极为坚韧，他很快就找回了自己的冷静。

“殿下，不可能！”洛德布罗克毫不畏惧眼前的威胁，给出了斩钉截铁的答案。

“那么，我杀了你！”索莫纳斯那双涨得赤红的眼睛里几乎要迸出泪水。

“即使您杀我一百遍，我们还是不能返回路西斯！”年轻的骑士泪流满面地喊道，“陛下把您托付给了我们，王上说得很清楚，他说‘王国的未来就在您的手上’，如果我们现在返回印索穆尼亚，陛下的一切努力和牺牲就白费了！请原谅我的冒犯，说得直白些，您留在王都一无用处，非但救不了陛下，还会白白葬送了性命！请想想您的兄长吧！即使是为了陛下，您也应当活下去！”说完这番话，他低下了头颅，显出一副顺从的姿态，听凭命运的处置。

索莫纳斯气喘吁吁地望着洛德布罗克，他的胸口剧烈地起伏，几乎要倒不上气来。孩子遭逢遽变，头脑中一片空白，他只有一个念头：“杀！杀洛德布罗克！杀掉眼前的障碍！即使是杀光一船的人，他也要回路西斯去！就是死，他也要和兄长死在一处！”

就在这岌岌可危的时刻，巨浪的拍击救了青年骑士的命，孩子晃悠了一下，向后倒去。洛德布罗克趁着这个机会，夺去了王太弟手中的利刃。

孩子失去了最后的筹码，起初他跺着脚，暴跳如雷，继而又嚎啕大哭。索莫纳斯平素极要脸面，除了面对艾汀，他还能撒着娇显出天真烂漫的孩子气之外，当着旁人，他向来表现得坚强早熟。在洛德布罗克的记忆中，王太弟殿下从来不曾这样失态过，此时，索莫纳斯就像是个耍泼发疯的寻常八岁儿童一样，横在地上打着滚，又哭又叫，孩子的一张秀丽的小脸涨得通红，鼻涕眼泪到处淌着，他不断地把头撞着地板，哭得几乎要闭过气去。

任骑士如何劝解，这场神经症一般的疯癫就是不能停下，最终，洛德布罗克把那只扔在床上的银箱子推到了孩子边上。

“这是陛下给您的东西，盒子分两层，暗格里放着证明您继承权的文件。钥匙就挂在您的脖子上。”说完这句话，骑士站起身来，他背过身去，静静地守在门边。

索莫纳斯哭着，把那匣子纳进了怀里。许久之后，他才伸手去摸到了钥匙，孩子的手指颤颤巍巍地，试了几次才打开了箱子。

“帕加索斯”静静地躺在深蓝色绒布上，望着这件童年的玩具，孩子把前天的那些事情琐琐碎碎地回忆了起来，他想到了自己对兄长是那样的坏，即使是最后，他也没能来得及道歉或是给兄长一个笑脸。他甚至想到了自己以往恼恨极了的时候，口不择言地吐出的一些气话，他想到自己曾经在愤激的驱使下地骂过一些无论如何都不应该说出口的话，他说了什么来着？对了，他一边踢着小石子，一边暗自说过这样的话——“我恨你！你这个冷心肠的魔鬼，我希望你死！死！”

本来，索莫纳斯硬撑着，无论怎样也不愿意考虑“艾汀也许不在了”的这件事，然而，此刻，巨大的恐惧却蛀蚀着他的内心，他已经不是当年懵懂无知的五岁幼童了，丽达去世的时候，他还不大知道“死”是怎么回事，只是模模糊糊地觉得那是一件极可怕的事；可是现在，早已开蒙的孩子已经清楚地知晓了死亡的恐怖，虽然阿斯卡涅曾经告诉他，对于善良的人而言，死亡就是重回六神的怀抱，在天堂中享受永福，但是在索莫纳斯看来，死就是彻底地从这个世界上消失。生命的热度倏然间就像熄灭的烛火一样消散了，他再也不存在于世界上的任何地方，任你如何抗拒、如何哭嚎、如何哀求、如何否认，都无法把逝去的灵魂从死亡中抢救出一星半点，那是任何人都不得不面对的，千古不灭的痛苦。

孩子迷迷糊糊地呆坐着，他觉得也许是自己那些刻薄歹毒的怨语咒死了兄长，想到这里，他的心里凉了半截。自己还活着，可是艾汀说不定已经不在了，在良知的法庭里，孩子用这些臆想出来的证据宣判自己有罪，而且是罪大恶极。他怀着没有希望的希望，只想要兄长平平安安的，即使是再也不理睬他，甚至是把他再次贬为奴隶也好，他只想要回到以前的日子，无论兄长再怎么冷落他、斥责他，他都一定毫无怨尤。孩子不声不响地趴在地上，像一只被命运碾成了齑粉的小虫，他心里明白，生命只能前进，时光无法回溯，这些痴想是无论如何都不能够实现的，他被抛进了绝望的渊底。

就在索莫纳斯用罪恶感折磨着自己的时候，从遥远的天际传来了沉闷的巨响，天空变得光亮了起来，蓝色的云层在穹隆中上下翻腾，熟悉海洋的人都知道，这是暴风雨的前驱。三桅帆船一直没有停下过剧烈的颠簸，走廊里一阵阵急促的脚步声往来不停，可是对于现实世界的一切，孩子都视而不见、充耳不闻。


	75. Chapter 75

三桅帆船在波浪上颠簸，暴雨拍击着甲板，狂风拖曳着风帆，水兵们和骑士们通力协作，拉扯着帆索，想要收起主帆，换上吃风量较小的三角帆，但是没有用，大自然的力量过于强大，想要收起风帆已然来不及了，狂风一阵阵地吹个不停，转眼之间，三面主帆就全部被扯成了破布条。月亮已经隐没，四周完全陷入了一片黑暗里，两艘三桅帆船原本并肩航行，现在却早已被风暴吹散，阿斯卡涅乘坐的另一艘帆船消失在夜色中，不知所之。船被狂风推着，从一个浪头跳到另一个浪头，舵轮疯狂地旋转着，几名骑士扑上去，试图帮助舵手改变航向，但是船舵被夹在人类和风暴的角力中，终于不堪重负，断裂成了一堆七零八落的废物。

水手们试图锚泊，这一片海域深不可测，海底尽是些光秃秃的礁石和松散的砂砾，就像一般的三桅战舰一样，这艘船有六支锚，它们都被沉入了水里，船锚起先无处着力，在战舰随波逐流了一阵之后，只有船头的警戒锚卡在了一块礁石上，正当三桅帆船停顿下来，人们松了一口气的当口，锚索却屈服在了狂风猛烈的撕扯下，像一根丝线一般轻而易举地绷断了。锚头留在海底，帆船彻底失去了控制。

风暴的尖啸越来越可怕，天上的瓢泼大雨和翻滚的万顷波涛连成了一片，这两种大自然的灾难沆瀣一气，肆意地玩弄着这群逃亡者，它们一忽儿把帆船举起来，一忽儿又把它压下去。桅杆折断了两根，这艘庞然巨物瞬间变成了毫无生机的残废，实际上，它和一具光秃秃的木头棺材已经没有太大区别了，帆船只能无助地在风暴之海上漂流，听凭飓风的支配，任滔天巨浪把他们卷向无可挽回的方向。

经常在这片海域航行的人都知道，在迦迪纳的海岸和神影岛之间有一片暗礁群。那里吞噬了无数生命，被当地的渔民称为“地狱咽喉”，船只的残骸和人的残骸在海底堆积成山。随着一声轰然巨响，三桅帆船直直地撞上了海礁。船头支起来了，一个无情的浪头拍下来，又把帆船冲离了暗礁群。海浪很急，飓风把这群流亡者卷着，再次改变了航路。

虽然逃离了暗礁，但是此时开始欢呼却为时尚早，三桅帆船在深不可测的黑夜中漂流，慢慢地，它开始下沉了，刚刚的触礁在帆船饱经摧残的龙骨上开了一条口子，海水渗了进来。在覆灭的危险面前，船员和骑士们表现得很冷静，他们试图用水泵抽水，但是水漏得太快了，刚刚抽掉一寻，又再次漫进来两寻，在水兵里有几位少年，他们机灵地搬来了工具箱，木盆、铁铲、烧饭的木勺，一切的工具都用上了，漏洞几乎划开了整片船舷，想要堵上是不可能的，他们只能竭尽全力地把海水往外舀，不让它漫过吃水线。这群西绪福斯①们和海水做着最后的搏斗，尽管他们清楚，在海洋这个暴君的威能之下，一切挣扎都是徒劳的，然而他们也知道，路西斯最后的希望就在这艘破败的三桅帆船上。

一名骑士叩响了王太弟殿下的房门，把他们所面临的灭顶之灾告诉了洛德布罗克。索莫纳斯尚且处在昏乱的状态中，他透过一层影影绰绰的迷雾看着这个世界，那几次剧烈的撞击和震荡把孩子从幻景中唤醒了片刻，他懵懵懂懂地知道此刻自己正处在危急的境况里，然而却弄不明白其中的道理，随即，孩子放弃了思考，任凭自己再次沉入了惊愕的渊底。

洛德布罗克焦急地在房间里踱来踱去，他尽职尽责的守护着王储，等待着命运的宣判。

船员们仍然在做着最后的努力，他们怀着一线缥缈的希望，东北面的风势很急，万一他们能在帆船彻底被大海吞没之前遇见陆地呢？粮食、淡水、投石机、刀枪剑戟，所有能扔的东西都扔了，绝望的逃亡者们甚至连艾汀给的那一箱金币也抛进了大海，甲板已经被扫荡一空，船舱也出清了，就只为了减轻一点重量，让这个木头壳子能够在水面上再苟延残喘片刻。

然而，达摩克利斯之剑终于落了下来，能做的努力都做了，一切都徒劳无功，在深渊设下的陷阱里，人们很快便智穷才竭了。三桅帆船仍在一刻不停地往下沉，这艘庞然大物濒临着覆没的命运，它已然奄奄一息了。船尾拴着几艘小艇，尽管军舰上的舢板较之民用救生船宽敞很多，一艘最多能够坐下十个人，然而那区区四只小船仍然不够容纳所有遇难者，船员和骑士们必须做出取舍。当然，登上小艇也未必比留在这艘即将倾覆的船上更安全，那几只木头舢板在狂风暴雨之中，不啻于海浪里的一只跳蚤，只能把命运托付给冥冥之神。最终，船员们做出了牺牲，他们都是隶属于路西斯王家舰队的好汉，在加入海军的时候便已经把性命置之度外。

负责传令的骑士再次敲响了王太弟殿下的门。

洛德布罗克蹲下身去，向孩子禀告了三桅帆船所面临的灭顶之灾，他们必须立即弃船逃走。

索莫纳斯怔怔地望着这张凝重面容，眨了眨眼睛，又垂下了头去。骑士得不到回答，只得道了一声“失礼”，他把路西斯王交付的那只贵重的箱子收拾好，便抱起了孩子。洛德布罗克把王太弟卷在毯子里，骑士们的惶恐弄得索莫纳斯的神经也很紧张，年幼的王储只是紧紧地搂着银匣子，不吭不响地任凭别人的摆布。

骑士们抱着王子登上了小艇，舰长派了四名老海员跟随他们担任领航员。在舢板放下去之前，船上的人和救生艇上的人都默不作声，在小艇平平稳稳地落在水面上以后，舰长、大副带着水手们向这群骑士行了一个漂亮的军礼，他们把拳头放在胸口上，说道：“愿上天保佑路西斯。”——这群放浪不羁的兵痞们带着听天由命的微笑，这是他们第一次把军礼行得如此有模有样。

四艘小艇在奥拉若海上荡开去，经验丰富的老水兵灵巧熟练地架着船，他们利用东北面吹来的狂风，向着迦迪纳的海岸驶去。三桅帆船很快便望不见了，它无声无息地被吞进了海底。洛德布罗克拍了拍老水兵的后背，心怀崇敬地说道：“您的同袍们是一群了不起的好汉！”

“真的！大人，真的！我们自打入伍的那天，就把脑袋交给了利维坦。”老兵擤了一把泛红的鼻子，他看了看大海，又望了望天空，沉着脸继续说道，“没错，我的伙伴们都去见海神了，我们也只能自己救自己。您看见天边的那片发亮的云了吗？第二波风暴就快来了。”

老兵的话语刚落，上天仿佛是在印证他的谶言似的，刚刚消停了片刻的狂风便再次从四面八方袭来，小船在海浪中疯狂地打着转，左右摆荡。

王之剑的骑士们奋力地摇着橹，气冲牛斗，想要在暴风雨赶上他们之前逃上陆地，十几个人运足了力气，船桨一刻不停地摆荡着，拨开海水，小船顺着领航员指引的方向艰难地爬行。海浪翻涌，雨势渐趋急骤，冰雹混杂在雨水中，像石块一般，从天穹的上方朝着遇难者的头顶砸了下来。洛德布罗克把索莫纳斯护在怀里，前后左右，所有人的头上多多少少都挂了彩。

情况危急。冰雹持续不断，每一个浪头都把他们朝着未知的方向推去，就在这绝望的时刻，漆黑一片的水平线上忽见一点闪亮，那火光晃晃悠悠地，渐渐亮成了一大片，它们又近了些，骑士们这才看清楚，那是先前失去踪影的另一艘三桅帆船。看来他们的同路者运气比较好，除了失去了第二层的小帆之外，那艘船几乎完好无损。

洛德布罗克看到阿斯卡涅冒着大雨站在一簇簇摇曳的火把中间，焦急地四处张望着。奉教不怎么虔诚的王之剑副团长破题儿头一遭觉得，那位金发的宗主教看起来还挺像位救世主的，他甚至暗自许愿，如果这次能够生还的话，他一定要给主教阁下烧一千根蜡烛，再给他捐建一座雕像。

以三桅帆船的航向，要不了几分钟，他们就要和遇难者擦身而过了。骑士们手忙脚乱地掏出受潮的打火石，试了几次，才重新点亮了被暴雨浇息的风灯。他们朝那艘三桅帆船使劲地挥动着手臂，发出大喊。

这一回，他们被看到了，帆船转舵向他们驶来，骑士们纷纷站起身，欢呼着，他们终于得救了。然而，这群没怎么和大海打过交道的年轻人犯了一个冒失的错误，小船本已颤颤巍巍地，行将倾覆，这群又跳又闹的人无疑又加剧了它的重负。

就在老水手气急败坏地大喝一声“坐下！”的同时，一个浪头打来，船被推向右边，蓦地翻了。

骑士们大多会泅水，很快，他们一个接一个地浮了上来，捋去了脸上的海水，相互推搡笑骂着，趴在了倒翻的船沿上。片刻之后，陆陆续续有七八个年轻人游了回来，他们清点了一下人数，却没有找到副团长和王太弟殿下。

在小船倾覆的一刹那，索莫纳斯落进了海里，泅水对于他来讲并不是件难事，然而他却死也不愿意放开怀里的匣子。巨浪拥着他，把他拽进了幽冥渊底，孩子甚至都没有挣扎一下，他觉得自己失去了一切意志，无力奋斗，也无力生存。索莫纳斯感到世界和自己之间相隔甚远，现实在他的脑海里只留下了一片混乱惶怖的回声，他对自己的命运毫不关心、漠然置之，海水持续不断地涌进鼻腔，孩子感到头晕目眩，死亡的大门打开了一条缝隙，他却在那里看到了光明，看到了那张熟悉的、亲爱的面庞。

——————

①西绪福斯：希腊神话中的人物，科林斯的建立者和国王。因为触犯了众神，被要求将一块巨石推上山顶，而由于那巨石太重了，每每未上山顶就又滚下山去，前功尽弃，于是他就不断重复、永无止境地做这件事。


	76. Chapter 76

今天为人所熟知的，几乎覆盖了整个伊奥斯东大陆的路西斯王国版图并非古已有之，在两千多年前，东大陆政局割据，分为四个大国和两个小国。其中最强大的是路西斯王国，它西起加拉德半岛，东至奇卡特里克，北面环抱着路西斯湾（Lucian sound），向南则延伸到了兰戈维塔，几乎控制着整个里德地区，另外三个大国分别是：覆盖东大陆中部广袤的达斯卡湿地北部的阿尔斯特王国；盘踞在达斯卡南部的特伦斯王国；以及纵贯整个东大陆，控制着库莱茵地区的东索尔海姆帝国。两个小国则是：独立于所有世俗政权之外的宗教权力中心——“永恒之都”卡提斯，它从旧大陆的特涅布莱迁来，占据了东大陆的心脏位置的神陨地，另外，包括神影岛在内的所有教堂、修道院及其附属采邑都处于神巫家族的控制下，实际上，我们很难精确地估算出卡提斯的势力范围到底有多大；而另外一个小国，则是在今天以其一望无垠的白色沙滩和美不胜收的日出景象而闻名遐迩的迦迪纳，只不过在那个时候，这片弹丸之地拥有自己的独立政权，它被称为迦迪纳公国。

在伊奥斯东大陆上，迦迪纳一直都是利润最高的贸易港口之一，它位于里德地区贸易走廊的南端，连接着从希吉拉海到奥拉若海上的数条航线，成为了向雷尔提、加拉德，甚至拉霸狄奥出口食品、丝绸以及银器的主要集散中心，来自其他几个港口的香料、黄金、武器以及其他奢侈品也从这里流转。迦迪纳公国北接路西斯，两国之间以位于里德地区西南部的布耶纳为分界，那里由于风蚀而形成的横跨山谷的岩石桥至今仍然清晰可见，迦迪纳公国的疆域覆盖着里德南部的半岛地区，这里是一片山丘起伏的陆地，林木茂盛，长久以来就是一个养羊的地方，当地人大部分靠放牧山羊以及生产羊毛制品为生，布耶纳、半岛上的山城玛克兰和拉多卡等几个城市迅速成为了纺织业的中心——在今天，这几个城市已经由于战争的摧毁而变成了阒无人迹的废墟，只有位于布耶纳边缘的一座圣标还昭示着人类文明曾经在这里繁衍孳息的痕迹，这些乳制品和羊毛加工品被运到迦迪纳港口，通过广阔的贸易网流入了各国的商业城镇。

和东大陆上其他的国家一样，迦迪纳的官方语言是索尔海姆语，而老百姓们则和路西斯的俚俗民众共享着同一种语言，亦即里德土话。公国由罗森克勒家族统治，它的都城安菲特里忒位于毗邻着海港的冈峦之上。早在索尔海姆帝国殖民初期，一群为数不多的移民便在那里定居了，他们把当地以捕鱼为生的小部落赶进了山林和荒漠，或是卖给了联结新大陆和旧帝国的奴隶贸易网。当时，这里没有军队，没有官员，也没有实际意义上的政府，殖民者们在迦迪纳开垦耕地、繁衍生息，一座座相互独立的牧场和庄园拔地而起，当时，里德北部地区的戈壁被认为不宜居住，大量的人口源源不断地涌进半岛，仅仅经过了几代人的时间，迦迪纳地区的人口已经增加到了将近一万人。

整个半岛都在蓬勃发展，大量的财富引来了觊觎，在距离我们这个故事开始时差不多1200多年前，当时的编年史作家记载了殖民者和越过高山而来的蛮族的第一次接触。在这位撰写者的笔下，这群蛮族骑着健壮的新月角兽，他们个子很高、黑色的头发，深棕色的眼睛，肤色比索尔海姆人略深，如果这些描述可信的话，我们很有理由推测，这群骁勇善战的游牧民族，正是被索尔海姆殖民者赶入荒漠的海上部落和里德戈壁原住民之间的混血后裔。

蛮族们在迦迪纳地区大肆劫掠，他们洗劫农庄，奸淫妇女，烧毁神庙，掳走索尔海姆人的儿童做奴隶，编年史中的记载令人不寒而栗：“异教徒越过北面的山峰，降临在这片乐土上，他们凶猛如群蜂，残忍如饿狼，到处肆掠①”。当时的迦迪纳依仗着三面环山的天然地理屏障，殖民者们几乎毫无防备之心，除了几支由当地人组成的民兵团以外，这里没有任何实质性的防卫部署。蛮族部队很快便彻底占领了整个半岛。

我们在介绍路西斯王室的历史时曾经提到过，切拉姆家族的祖先罗慕路斯曾经巧设骗局，攫取了索尔海姆帝国远东殖民地特使的权力。而蛮族在迦迪纳地区的肆虐，便是他在执政晚期，需要处理的头等军事难题。罗慕路斯深知自己的能力极限，他是一位贤明的统治者，却算不上一位成功的军事指挥者，他召集了自己的扈从军，集结了几位领主的军队，挥军南下，包围了迦迪纳地区。双方兵力相差无几，一旦发生正面冲突，无论谁是赢家，这都将无疑是一场“皮洛士式的胜利②”。无论是当时的蛮族首领萨蒙德·罗森克勒，还是索尔海姆特使，都有理由尽量避免战争的发生，罗慕路斯派出使者，开始了与蛮族首领旷日持久的谈判，让他们自己停止肆掠，岂不是比依靠武力去制止他们要更划算吗？不得不说，即使面对军事问题，罗慕路斯在本质上也仍然维持着他的商人本色。

最终，切拉姆与罗森克勒之间达成了交易，正是这项以《布耶纳条约》的名字为后人所知的协议缔造了迦迪纳的政权。协议约定：蛮族部队不得继续进行劫掠，他们获准在迦迪纳地区定居，东索尔海姆特使承认罗森克勒家族对于半岛的统治权，并向帝国皇帝请封其为迦迪纳公爵。相应的，迦迪纳公国每年应向帝国皇帝进献其采邑收入的十分之一作为年贡（实际的情况是，这十分之一的年贡最终只有一半流回了帝国，这恐怕也是切拉姆家一千多年的繁荣昌盛背后的原因之一）；此外，罗森克勒及其部下都应皈依火神教。

在协议签署之后，罗慕路斯亲自为迦迪纳大公行了洗礼仪式，伊夫利特信仰中的“洗礼”与六神教会的温和仪式大相径庭，皈依者需要赤手空拳地从一堆烧红的木炭中拣出铁铸的火神像，然后紧握着这尊烧红的神像，跟随引导者念上一大串祈祷文。这种入教仪式在今天看来可谓血腥，但是在当时，它却被视作鉴察信徒决心的唯一方式。在洗礼完成后，罗慕路斯成为了罗森克勒的教父。

在协约签订之时，切拉姆家族只是将这笔慷慨的馈赠看做一个暂时性的策略，迦迪纳海滩是一座天然良港，罗慕路斯早就已经将它视为了自己商业及军事版图的一部分。然而，罗森克勒也是一位杰出的对手，他们放下了蛮族的习俗，融入当地社会，在新家园扎下了根基。

直至几代之后，利奥芬·路西斯·切拉姆这位出色的军事指挥者才完成了罗慕路斯的宏愿，当时，蛮族国王们结成了战争联盟，共同对付日趋强盛的切拉姆家族，罗森克勒亦在其列。年轻的利奥芬挥师南下，从水陆两方同时入侵迦迪纳公国，这场战争最终虽然因为新任的东索尔海姆总督的调停，而没有达到预期效果，但是实际上，罗森克勒虽然保留着他们的头衔和采邑，切拉姆却成为了迦迪纳的实权统治者。

在其后的几百年间，随着政权的更迭，势力的此消彼长，路西斯从公爵采邑跃升为了王国，迦迪纳则成为了它的附属国，而六神教也替代了火神信仰，而被迦迪纳公国奉为国教。

这种境况一直维持到了57年前，在路西斯那位著名的“懒王”布林加斯统治期间，迦迪纳公国才脱离了切拉姆的控制，形成了独立的政权。仇恨和争端扯裂了两国之间紧密的关系，直至阿历克塞登基之后，情况才有所缓和，路西斯与迦迪纳握手言和，并且重新划定了两国的边界。事实上，路西斯国王从来没有停止过对于迦迪纳地区的觊望，他为自己的儿子和罗森克勒的女儿定下婚约，为的就是有朝一日，切拉姆能够名正言顺地得到公国的统治权。可惜在他的有生之年，他看不到这个愿景的实现了。

正如上文所述，迦迪纳海滩位于公国都城的西南侧，属于罗森克勒家族直接控制的采邑。为了抵挡可能从海上进犯的敌人，大公做了特别的部署，一支隶属于宫廷卫戍军团的骑警队每隔两个小时，就要沿着海岸线进行巡逻，一方面，他们需要维护港口的秩序，而另一方面，无论何时发现任何不明船只以及身份可疑的陌生人，都要立即向禁卫军的指挥官汇报。

在暴风雨过后的一个早晨，巡逻队在海滩西面的岩洞中发现了一个男人和一个孩子。风暴是海洋间歇发作的各类癫狂症之一，在利维坦肆虐一通之后的海岸上，发现几具罹难者的尸体本来不足为奇。警卫队员走上前去查看，两名遇难者穿着质地上乘的华服锦袍，特别是那个孩子，他的衣饰之考究恐怕只有公国的王子才可与之媲美。他们把两位遇难者翻了过来，孩子的身上还卷着些海草，那张秀美绝伦的小脸换来了一阵惋惜的哀叹，有的人在自己的胸前划了一个六芒星，默默地为早夭的儿童祈祷冥福，可是他们的痛惜全然没有必要，很快，警卫队员们便发现，这两位遇难者虽然虚弱，但是他们还活着。

巡逻队的队长判断这两个人的身份恐怕非比寻常，消息很快就被报告给了禁卫军指挥官，并在这一天的正午以前呈报给了迦迪纳大公，随着两位昏迷的遇难者一同被移交上去的，还有一只雕镂精美的银质匣子，上面镶满了各色宝石，刻着切拉姆的纹章。孩子早已人事不知，却仍然紧紧地抱着它，警卫队员们小心翼翼地，费了很大力气，才把它从那双倔强的小手中撬了下来。

——————

①引自《盎格鲁-撒克逊编年史》，原为对维京人的描述，稍作改动。

②皮洛士式的胜利：欧洲谚语，来借喻以惨重的代价而取得的得不偿失的惨胜。


	77. Chapter 77

想必各位读者早已看出，这两位身份不明的遇难者正是路西斯王国的继承人索莫纳斯·路西斯·切拉姆，以及他忠诚的保护者洛德布罗克先生，关于他们是如何从涛涛怒海中生还的，我们现在就来把这件事情说明一下。

在小艇倾覆以后，洛德布罗克甚至来不及抓住索莫纳斯，就猝不及防地落进了海里。他从水面上冒出头来，四处张望了一下，没有看到孩子的身影，便猛吸了一口气，再次扎进了水中，海面以下完全是一片幽暗的深渊，他四处摸索着，却一无所获。当洛德布罗克第二次浮出水面的时候，他已经离着那艘翻倒的小船很远了，在这个时候，其他的骑士们也在搜寻这两位失踪者。洛德布罗克向他们大喊大叫，试图让他们跟随自己，然而风暴吞没了他的声音。骑士犹豫了片刻，顶着风浪游回去虽然能够换来一些帮助，但是未免过于耽误时间。现在正是刻不容缓的时候，洛德布罗克根据浪涛的方向，估算了一下孩子的位置，于是再次扎进了海里，他在水面下停留了很长的一段时间，却依然毫无发现。风暴还在肆虐，这样的上浮和下潜又重复了几次，正当洛德布罗克面对着一望无际的大海，几近绝望的时刻，一道闪电撕裂了遮罩苍穹的黑色丧幔，把四周照得通明，骑士看到，在黑沉沉的浊浪之中，就在离着他不到半海哩远的地方，有一点亮光。他拼命的向着那点光芒游去，幸而命运之神眷顾着路西斯，洛德布罗克看到孩子正搂着那只从艾汀手中得来的银匣子，趴在一块龙骨碎片上，他所看到的光亮，正是雷电映印在银器上而发散出的反光。忠诚的骑士在胸前划了一个六芒星，激动地自言自语道：“六神在上！谢谢您，陛下！”

索莫纳斯紧闭着双眼，显是已经陷入了昏迷，洛德布罗克探了探他的鼻息，知道王太弟的性命没有大碍，不由得松了一口气。尽管孩子一心求死，但是他的肉体隐隐约约地感受到了灭亡的恐惧，于是，求生的本能暂时压倒了精神上的悲苦，孩子在无意识间攀住了一块浮木。顽强的躯壳战胜了软弱的灵魂，执着地耽留在了尘世间。

洛德布罗克把孩子扛起来，牢牢地捆扎在自己背上，他侧耳倾听，极目远望，试图找到自己的伙伴们，无边无际的黑暗笼罩着四周，天地间只剩下了暴风雨的嘶吼，他已经离开小艇失事的地方太远了。

黑风恶浪之中，骑士完全不辨来路，现在首要的问题就是确认一下方向，他知道刚刚救生船是朝着迦迪纳的海岸划行的，他记得领航的老水手说，他们当时处在离迦迪纳差不多五海哩的地方，可是洛德布罗克毕竟不同于那些在海上讨生活的人，他对于大海的所有了解差不多都是纸上谈兵，望着茫茫的黑夜，这位坚毅果敢的骑士从来没有像此刻这样，踌躇不决，进退维谷。在那个时代，今天的诸般精密的航海仪器尚且没有诞生，人们只能依靠观察和反复试验来计算航线，在白天，浮木、海水的颜色、洋流以及太阳的方向都可以用来辨别方位；在夜晚，星辰则是远航者的守护神；而当月亮和星光都被遮没了的黑夜里，人们只能依靠直觉来判断方位。即在此时，洛德布罗克决定孤注一掷，乞灵于直觉，他大致确定了一个方向，在内心中向利维坦以及路西斯的先王们祈祷了一番，便奋力地划起水来。

洛德布罗克在浪峰和浪谷间载浮载沉，王太弟始终稳稳地被他扛在背上，没有呛到一点水，在每次被浪涛推着，浮上去的时候，骑士总要迅速地在海平面上搜索一番，令他失望的是，他始终没有遇到任何一艘过路的船舶，也不曾望见他的同伴们。洛德布罗克的体力消耗得厉害，每当游不动了的时候，他便就近找一块浮木，停靠一会儿，如果没有浮木，那就只能接着游。

黑魆魆的海上望不见一片陆地，渐渐地，飓风止息，海浪从一条翻腾怒吼的九头蛇化为了慈母的摇篮，暴风雨结束了。月亮和星光又再次笼罩在了逃亡者的头上，洛德布罗克抬起头来，判断了一下星座的位置，幸好，直觉没有辜负他，这半天的努力并没有白费，他们离迦迪纳的海岸已然不远了。

骑士继续破浪前行，两个多小时之后，他感到双臂麻木，体力行将告罄，他必须尽快找到陆地。这时候，静谧的夜空中传来几声鸟鸣，洛德布罗克看到了几只黑脚信天翁掠过头顶，他想起了少年时代跟着化装成小叫花子的艾汀四处游荡鬼混的时候，红发少年扒拉着里拉琴随口唱出的一首史诗，那首诗讲述了一位被称为“鸦人”的冒险者，根据渡鸦飞行的方向寻找传说中的大陆的故事①。洛德布罗克知道黑脚信天翁通常栖息在海岛周围，于是他决定效法英雄传奇中的做法，跟随海鸟的方向。对于这种不同寻常的测勘法能否取得成功，骑士将信将疑，他只希望这个故事千万不要再是路西斯王信口胡诌的才好。

由于疲惫，洛德布罗克的速度减慢了下来，他断断续续地游了几乎一整夜，才登上了迦迪纳的海岸。这个时候，天色刚刚破晓，粼粼的细沙上没有半点可供躲藏的地方，骑士趴在潮湿的沙地上休息了一会儿，便抱起王太弟，拖着沉重的双腿，向海滩的西南侧走去。他带着孩子藏进了岩洞，索莫纳斯有些发烧，洛德布罗克本想生些火来取暖，但是经过了一夜和海洋的搏杀，这位斗士的身体和精神都累到了极点，很快，修普诺斯便俘虏了他，困惫不堪的骑士陷入了昏迷。

这一天的午后，就在安菲特里忒城堡主塔的一间书房里，一张橡木桌子上堆满了书籍和文件，上面放着一个与这张简朴的书桌极不相称的银色匣子，对于这只镂錾精美的银器，我们已经并不陌生了，路西斯王在兵临城下的危机之中把它塞到了王弟的怀里。盒子已经被撬开了，暗格里的文件被取了出来，摊开在桌上，几案的旁边坐着一位单手托腮的人，他穿着一身类似六神教会的修道士的服装，浅灰色的长袍式样朴素，没有任何装饰，只是质地要比修道院里的一般所允许的好上许多，他的身后有一扇小小的尖拱长窗，阳光从那里透射进来，映照着这位沉思者的后背。整个小厅呈八角形，几面墙壁上都摆满了书柜，房间里既没有家具陈设，也没有镶挂任何织毯一类的装饰品，墙壁上光秃秃的，裸露着花岗岩和页岩交杂的墙体，甚至没有镶上时下所时兴的那种雅致的细木壁板，圆形屋顶上由白银和黄金镶嵌而成的迦迪纳公国的纹章构成了房间里唯一的装饰，这片覆盖了穹顶的郁金香花纹同时也昭示着，这间屋子是专属于迦迪纳大公的书房。

整个房间充溢着一股肃穆的宗教气息，比起一间书房，它更像是那些恪守清规的自笞会修士的静室。而至于迦迪纳大公本人，我们说过了，他穿着一身灰扑扑的僧袍坐在桌子边上，房间里只有这么一把椅子，这就暗示着，在这里只有一个人有资格落座②。通常来讲，我们总能从一间房屋的装潢和陈设上窥见其主人的灵魂，这个道理在这里也毫无例外，和他的书房一样，比起一位统治者，法比安·罗森克勒更像是那些圣迹剧里“活道德”的形象在人间的具体化身，这位公爵的头发乌黑，表情庄严，如果只看他的须发，人们或许会说他顶多只有45岁，然而在他苍白而消瘦的脸上，那些由于长年累月的苦修祈祷以及殚精竭虑的政务所划下的皱裥刻得很深，这位年近五十的男人已然渐趋老态。平时，加迪纳公爵那张瘦长的脸孔上经常流露出一副刻板而虔敬的神气，他差不多总是垂着眼皮，对谁都会报以慈悲的微笑，而现在，他正是这样望着站在门口的禁军指挥官，慢吞吞地提出了问题。

“这么说，您是在今天的清早发现他们的？”

“是的，殿下。”

“除了那个孩子和那个男人以外，巡逻队没有发现其他的落难者吗？”

“我安排了海岸警卫队在沿海地区巡查，目前还没有其他的发现。”

“您做得很好。请吩咐其他几个郡沿海地区的治安官，近期如果发现漂流到海滨的落难者，无论死活，一律上报。好了，您可以下去了。”

“六神在上，”在禁卫军司令官离开之后，加迪纳公爵自言自语道，“没想到路西斯的继承人居然逃出了围困，又在暴风雨之后大难不死，流落到了迦迪纳的海滩。真是谢天谢地！好了，现在我应该去看一看这位小王子了，希望他不要像他的兄长一样难缠。”说着，老人脸上的褶裥之间浮起了一层淡淡的笑意。

当加迪纳大公走进安置路西斯王太弟的套房的时候，他已经换下了那套修士一样的简朴装扮，换上了迦迪纳宫廷风格的锦袍。索莫纳斯尚在沉睡，而洛德布罗克却已经醒来了，他正跪在孩子的床前，摆出一副闷头祈祷的姿势，而事实上，他却一直用眼角偷偷瞄着卧室门口的两名持槊武士，试图搞明白目前的处境。

法比安·罗森克勒走了进来，他觑了孩子一眼，随即抬起手，制止了正要高声通报的侍从。骑士一听到有响动，就迅速地站了起来，他虽然不认得大公的脸，却能够从对方的服饰上推测出他的身份，我们都知道，一个人的身份和地位总是会化为各种物质符号穿挂在身上的。洛德布罗克正要施礼，公爵却先一步迎了上去，热烈地握住了他的手。

“您是我的客人，先生，”罗森克勒温和地说道，他的声音很轻，似乎是不想惊动沉睡的孩子，“王太弟殿下和您被送到这里的时候，两个人都在昏迷。出于谨慎，我们擅自调查了您们随身携带的物品，请见谅！”

说着，他招了招手，一位侍从走到近前，呈上了那只银色的匣子，大公把它交还给洛德布罗克。

“我很荣幸地知道我们正在招待的，是路西斯王国的第一继承人加拉德公爵殿下，这里是迦迪纳公国的公爵府安菲特里忒城堡，而我正是这里的主人。我以贵族的名誉发誓，亲王殿下的安全在迦迪纳将不会受到任何威胁，您们可以完全放心！”

骑士看上去很激动，他深深地鞠了一躬，用充满感激之情的嗓音回答道：“尊敬的大公爵殿下，正在有幸和您说话的是骑士杰拉德·洛德布罗克，路西斯王国王之剑骑兵团的副团长，事先我并不知道自己有荣幸来觐见您，所以我还穿着这么一身风尘仆仆的行装，恳请您原谅我的失礼！路西斯的国王陛下命令我们护送王太弟殿下前往卡提斯，在昨晚的暴风雨中，我们却遇上了船难，继而又得到了贵国警卫队的帮助，我不敢奢求您的庇护，只恳请您招留我们一、两日，直到殿下恢复健康为止。”

罗森克勒笑着，拍了拍骑士的后背，示意其不必拘礼，他径自走到床边，端详着昏迷中的孩子。索莫纳斯发着高烧，惨白的小脸上显出一抹病态的嫣红，医官已经来过了，此刻，孩子的额头上还盖着降温用的湿手巾。迦迪纳公爵为孩子掖好被角，放下床幔，转过身来对洛德布罗克说道：“您要知道，路西斯的先王阿历克塞陛下和我之间，有着长达27年的深厚友情，更不用提，他和我还是姻亲。贵国内所发生的那场卑劣无耻的叛乱我已经听说了，我所派驻在印索穆尼亚的公使也在竭力探听消息。不要说一、两日，一个月，两个月，在路西斯的乱局平定以前，我会竭尽全力保证加拉德亲王的安全，您们想待多久就待多久，这是一位盟友能够对路西斯王的遗孤所表现出的最起码的忠诚！”

——————

①传说来源于维京人发现冰岛的故事。

②此句模仿了《巴黎圣母院》中形容路易十一的房间的笔法。


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 由于作者外出，本文停更两周，下次更新日期大概是2019年1月12日，谢谢！

自此，洛德布罗克和索莫纳斯在安菲特里忒城堡住了下来，本来骑士暗自决议，等到孩子的寒热退了，他们便动身到卡提斯去，然而，索莫纳斯的病让他们不得不耽留在了这里。

在那个逃亡的夜里，担忧、骇怕、再加上那些折磨心神的自责压垮了孩子的健康，索莫纳斯患上了严重的肺病。起先，他昏昏沉沉地发了几天高烧，在情势危急的几夜过去之后，性命总算是暂时保住了。一周以后，孩子清醒了过来，但是虚弱的身体总是不见好转，反而越来越坏，他时断时续地发着低烧，胸口老是不舒服，即使是轻微的风寒也能演变为肺炎，宫廷医官来诊断过了，他们一致认为孩子因为在船难中险些溺亡，极有可能患上了肺水肿。

迦迪纳大公是一位慷慨好客的主人，他不惜重金请来各路名医来为王太弟治病，然而孩子的健康却还是时好时坏。在索莫纳斯闹病的日子里，所有人都对来自路西斯的消息三缄其口，在叛乱刚刚发生的那一、两天，一切的传闻都显得影影绰绰、似是而非：有人说路西斯王被乱党捉住了，现在被囚禁在王宫地牢；也有人说艾汀趁乱从地道逃出了城，现在他正在游说那些龟缩在城堡里的领主们，召集忠诚于他的军队，积蓄力量，准备反击；更有人说路西斯王在叛乱发生之前就很有先见之明地离开了王都，现在正处于中央教廷的保护之下。尽管这些传言都是臆测和杜撰的产物，不过它们忠实地反映了民众对于国王的祈盼，在所有的这些故事中，无论处境如何，路西斯王至少还活着，甚至尚有余力谋划如何夺回王位。和他的父亲不同，艾汀自幼就愿意亲近他的臣民，他天生具有鼓舞人心的力量，在结束游学回到王都之后，又广施善政，泽被四野，王太子殿下幼时的各种荒唐行径曾经让印索穆尼亚的居民们叫苦不迭，但是他也并非一味地作恶，艾汀总是喜欢戏弄那些虚荣骄矜者，同时又对苦难的人施以援手，尽管人们在提到他的那些恶作剧的时候总是苦笑连连，却也深深地折服在了这位王子的魅力面前。

人们祈祷着，怀着希冀等待着他们的国王，然而，在叛乱发生的第四天，已经控制了王都的曼努埃尔·路西斯·切拉姆宣布了年轻的路西斯王的死讯，并在不久之后登上了王位。叛乱最终以“掌玺大臣以及王室法庭的大法官伙同路西斯王的亲兵——王之剑骑士团，发动兵变，企图扶持王弟加拉德公爵登上王位，国王身中剧毒，不幸驾崩”而盖棺定论，任何人都能看得出来，这是个破绽百出的谎言，然而没有人在乎它的真实性，这只是一块幌子，能够为王族的萧墙之乱遮羞便足矣。令愤怒的民众们吃惊的是，在声明发出之后，约有四成的贵族们陆续承认了曼努埃尔的王权，实际上，他们对于真相心知肚明，这群见风使舵的人只是看到了一个新的机会：通过支持新政权，瓦解阿历克塞和艾汀所建立的中央集权雏形，扭转封建领主特权所面临的颓势。

路西斯在一年之内接连失去了两位国王，在那段时间里，印索穆尼亚血流成河，刽子手的斧头在早上被磨得锃亮，傍晚却又砍出了缺口来。除了未成年的见习骑士被判处终身苦役之外，王之剑的战士们无一幸免，在曼努埃尔登基之后，掌玺大臣和大法官由于拒绝承认新王的合法性，于是被诬陷为叛党的魁首，受尽了酷刑折磨，最终屈打成招，成为了断头台上的冤魂。一切的异议都被镇压了，不愿向新王臣服的市民要么就被烧死，要么就被绞死，在这种时节，即使是贵族头衔也救不了人的命，它充其量能够保证这颗脑袋应该落在断头台的砧板上，而不是套进绞刑架的绳索里。

对于国王的死讯，一开始人们不敢置信，直到那些亲自参加过悼念仪式的路西斯贵族和各国使节们确认了这一噩耗。他们说年轻的国王面容安详，就像睡熟了一样，能够令人稍稍宽慰的是，也许这位短命的路西斯王在死前并没有遭什么罪。由于天气炎热，尸体腐败得很快，在追念仪式过后，国王的尸体甚至没有经过尸检，便马上被封入了灵柩。最终，在停灵六晚之后，父子两代人的棺椁一同被送进了王陵。

曼努埃尔虽然韬光养晦多年，是一位深藏不露的野心家，然而面对他觊觎了几十年的王冠，却也难免得意忘形，在自己的兄长和侄子死后，他甚至没等为他们正式举行葬礼，就在停灵的期间内召开了大御前会议，确立了自己的继承权。一边是凄风苦雨的送葬队伍，一边是欢天喜地的登基典礼，即使是朱文纳尔①的辛辣笔触，恐怕也描绘不出眼前的这一幕场景所蕴含的讽刺。

这些噩耗当然是瞒着索莫纳斯的，迦迪纳大公早已命令宫廷里的仆人们不准在重病的孩子的面前议论路西斯国内的境况。而洛德布罗克在得知陛下和同袍们的不幸之后，暗自把悲痛欲绝的心情藏了起来，更加谨小慎微地对付着王太弟的诘问，他总是推说还没有消息，然而一段时间之后，心思敏感的孩子却在人们小心翼翼的神色和战战兢兢的回答中，看到了灾难的图景。

索莫纳斯抱着些可怜的幻想，好不心焦地等待着祖国的消息，他知道印索穆尼亚已然陷落了，就算丢了王位也好，身陷囹圄也罢，他总希望艾汀至少能够安然无恙，在悲剧发生的一个月之后，孩子在一次低烧之中做了场噩梦，在梦中，他看到兄长越走越远，他怎么也追不上他。醒来之后，索莫纳斯浑身冒着冷汗，毛骨悚然，这是他自打离开路西斯以来，第一次清楚地梦见自己的兄长，一刹那间，对于那些人们瞒着不说的事，他隐隐约约地明白了。

几天以来，孩子的健康正在逐渐好转，在前来探病的公爵面前，索莫纳斯招来了王之剑的副团长。

“洛德布罗克，我以路西斯的王太弟的身份命令您说清楚，我的兄长到底怎么了？我知道这些日子以来，您一直在敷衍我，我在您的脸上看到了绝望，究竟发生了什么事？”索莫纳斯板着一张脸，严肃地问道。

骑士全身冰凉，他颤抖着在孩子的床前跪下，却说不出一句话来，他回头望了望迦迪纳公爵，欲言又止。

就在洛德布罗克踌躇不决的时候，法比安·罗森克勒向一位侍从吩咐了几句，待后者托着一个银盘急急忙忙地折返之后，公爵走上前去，坐在了索莫纳斯的床边，他握住孩子的手，用一种严肃而又慈悲的声调说道：“孩子，我的女儿和你的兄长订下了婚约，所以请原谅我这把老骨头厚着脸皮，暂时冒充一下你的长辈。你要知道，为人君者天生便站在了尘世荣耀的巅峰之上，他们虽然能够享尽世间的极乐，却也注定应当能够承受倍于常人的痛苦，关于你所提出的问题，这里有你需要的所有答案，希望你能够有足够的勇气打开它。”

说着，公爵从银托盘上拿起了一只信封，递给孩子，它的火漆支离破碎，显然早已被拆阅过了。索莫纳斯迫不及待地抢过了信封，急切地阅读起来。

这个时候，洛德布罗克跪在地上，禁不住浑身哆嗦了一下，低声叫道：“六神在上！求您们发发慈悲吧！”

索莫纳斯一目十行地浏览着这封信，他双手颤抖，那些字母在孩子的眼里交织成了纷繁错乱的一片，他翻翻覆覆地看了好几遍，慌乱的头脑才弄明白其中的意思，尽管他一直在竭力避免去把那些可怕的猜测当真，但是兄长的死耗撕破了氤氲在希望之上的最后一层幻想的幕帐，索莫纳斯知道，终于到了不得不相信的时间了。

在读完这封信之后，孩子没有发出一声叫喊，也没有一句哀叹，他把信件整整齐齐地塞回封筒中，转向迦迪纳大公，平静地说：“感谢您让我知道真相，能够请您允许我保留这封信吗？”

“当然，”罗森克勒做了个手势，表示欣然应允，他又说，“你的兄长是位了不起的人，对于你的惨痛损失，我深感痛惜！请问有什么我能够为你做的吗？”

在静默了一晌儿之后，孩子缓缓回答道：“谢谢您！非常抱歉，如果可以的话，我希望能够独自呆一会儿。”

迦迪纳大公和洛德布罗克退了出去，骑士把卧室的门虚掩着，留下了一道缝隙，他一直在战战兢兢地等待着，时而贴在门上听一听，时而朝屋里望一望，生怕孩子做出什么不可挽回的蠢事来。

可是索莫纳斯平静得令人奇怪，他只是木然地坐在那里，甚至没有掉一滴眼泪，孩子被悬在一无所知的凄惶心境里太久了，临到头知晓了兄长溘然长逝的凶讯，一时之间却失去了感受痛苦的力气。索莫纳斯一天一夜没有睡，他一动不动地坐在原地，宛如一尊石像，在第二天的傍晚，孩子终于从卧室里走了出来，他看着守在门口的洛德布罗克，冷冰冰地说道：“明天开始，抽空教我剑术吧。”

在这天之后，索莫纳斯照样干着日常的事，赶上身体好些的时候，便在训练场里苦练剑术，逢上抱恙的日子，则扎在图书室里学习兵法，几个月以后，他偶尔也会去参加一些热闹喧腾的集会和庆典了。索莫纳斯的表面上看起来很镇定，但是他从不谈起他的兄长，每当有人向他致以哀悼，或者试图谈论艾汀的时候，他都会生硬地转移话题，要不然就是一言不发地转头走开，渐渐地，开始有些人认为这个孩子心如铁石、忘恩负义。然而，谁也不知道，这场苦难对于孩子而言太惨酷了，随着兄长的死耗传来，他和人世间唯一的一点联系便已经被摧毁净尽，生活对于孩子而言，不啻于一种机械的活动，他成为了介乎于人类和植物之间的一种无知无觉的生命。

对于一般人而言，失去一位至亲也许只意味着一段时间的追念，而对于索莫纳斯来讲，孩子生命的源头化为了废墟，漫长的哀悼变成了一种新的生活，他的每一次呼吸都是一声悲咽。有的痛苦，就像埋在冰天雪地里的血迹，待到回春之后，它便会随着淙淙流水消失无踪，然而对于这个孩子来说，他那颗幼小的心灵早已化作了冰原上亘古不变的冻土，旁人再也难以在他的心中唤起什么深刻的感情了。

——————

①朱文纳尔：古罗马讽刺诗人。

 


	79. Chapter 79

从那些纷纭杂沓的传闻当中，我们已经知道了路西斯境内的大致情况，然而，流言和事实总是多少有些出入，现在请允许我带领各位读者走进阿卡迪亚宫去，看一看这几个月之间，究竟发生了什么。

路西斯年轻的新王在危难之中送走了他的继承人，随后，艾汀派出使者，向临近的几个封地的领主发出了召集军队的令状，为了确保能够坚守住这座城池，他制定了非常详细的计划。印索穆尼亚城内的守军规模过小，然而幸运的是，三百年前由切拉姆的先辈罗慕路斯十世建造，并且被刚刚故世的先王阿历克塞修缮加固过的城墙作为两千年前的伊奥斯世界最为固若金汤的防御工事，足以抵挡数万大军的猛攻。以曼努埃尔和他的儿子们能够集结起来的军队规模，很难在短时间内以强攻的方式破坏固若金汤的城墙。麻烦的事情在于，从表面上来讲，艾汀的叔父并没有带着战争的意图前来，即使国王不怎么欢迎他的亲戚，他至少也应该为自己父亲的棺椁打开城门。虽然艾汀清楚地知道一具尸体不过是一堆没有灵魂的烂肉而已，但是在那个人们普遍迷信的时代，大多数民众可不这么想，一位无法维护至亲遗体的尊严的国王，无论在哪片土地上都不会受到欢迎。

艾汀召来了禁卫军的指挥官和王之剑的团长，下达了戒严以及笼城的命令，士兵们连夜用铁链封锁了街道，市民们被命令待在家里，并且点起蜡烛照亮窗户。繁华喧闹的印索穆尼亚陷入了一片死寂，突如其来的黑暗与寂静引起了人们的恐惧与不安，他们知道灾难即将到来。

拂晓之前，曼努埃尔的军队抵达了王都的城外，在仓促的时间里，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆已经做好了所有力所能及的准备——加固城门、清点守城所必要的食物供给，以及清理了护城河。他强撑着虚弱的身躯，甚至饮用了一些损害健康的药物用以暂时平息病痛，艾汀凭着强大的毅力，伪装出精力充沛的样子，沿着城墙一个接一个地视察每一座角楼，每一扇城门。在那个时候，印索穆尼亚城被绵延20公里长的城墙所包围，周边被一条深渊一般令人望而生畏的护城河所拱卫。城墙有60尺高、32尺厚，具有100多座防御圆塔，30道经过加强的城门被层层重兵把守着。

路西斯王的足迹遍布城墙的每一个角落，他与每一位指挥者握手致礼，向所有的士兵发表致辞，根据当时的目击者的记载，国王骑在一匹神骏的新月角兽上，高举他的宝剑，用响亮的嗓音向人们说道：“……动物或许会在灾难之下四散奔逃，但你们是战士，你们堪称这片大陆上最为勇敢的英雄们的后裔。在这种危急时刻，人只能听从自己的良心，当然，人固有一死，然而我将遵从那句古训——‘荣耀是最美丽的裹尸布’。①”，这段慷慨激昂的演说盖过了大难临头的恐惧，它极大地鼓舞了守军的士气，没有一个人动过哪怕一丝临阵逃脱的念头。然而，人们所不知道的是，他们的国王早已到了强弩之末的境地，他无法行走，甚至没有足够的力气跨上那匹战马，经过了彻夜不眠的部署与巡视，当他说出那些振聋发聩的言语的时候，艾汀大汗淋漓，一度面临昏厥，全是靠着将他固定在马背上的那几根绳子，他才没有从战马上一头栽下来。

虽然印索穆尼亚已经为战争做足了准备，但是正面交锋仍然是不得已而为之的下策。在天亮以后，艾汀派出使者，向曼努埃尔传达了他的旨意，几辆角兽车拉着王宫酒窖中的珍酿和上好的腌肉，用来犒赏“为了护送先王的遗体”远道而来的战士们，国王命令这支五万人的军队可以在距离王都10里外的平原上扎营。另一方面，艾汀言辞诚恳地邀请他的叔父以及几位堂兄随着先王的灵柩一同入城，同时，年轻的国王慷慨地允许他的亲戚们可以带上少量的护卫队。

艾汀在做出这番安排之前，早已预测他的好意将遭到无情的拒绝，无论结果如何，率先摆出一副寻求和平的姿态至少能够让他在道义上站住脚。然而，来自曼努埃尔的回答却搅乱了他的心神，奇卡特里克亲王爽快地应承了国王的邀请，仅仅带着不足百名的精锐亲随，便欣然踏入了印索穆尼亚的城门。

表面上看来，在曼努埃尔踏入王都的一刻，他便已经成为了国王的囚徒，只要城外发生一丝一毫的异动，艾汀便可以借机将叔父一家尽数铲除。然而，艾汀了解曼努埃尔的为人，在他的心中，对这名老奸巨猾的野心家的猜疑早已根深蒂固，这个和平来得过于轻而易举了，他知道其中恐怕有诈。

在当天晚上，路西斯王设下了饮宴，热情周道地款待了他的叔父，即使他心里明白曼努埃尔口是心非，却仍然不得不与他暂作一番周旋。在宴会上，奇卡特里克亲王依旧戴着他那副老实忠厚的面具，他沉痛地哀悼了他的兄长，对路西斯失去了这样贤明并且骁勇善战的国王表示惋惜。曼努埃尔的伪装天衣无缝，他的这幅样子曾经唬住了他的父亲布林加斯，并且让阿历克塞不止一次地上了他的当，但是艾汀却没有这么容易糊弄，他相信这位野心家携着大军千里迢迢地前来，耗费了那么多粮秣，绝对不会只是为了特地前来和他的侄子叙叙旧。

在曼努埃尔虚与委蛇的同时，艾汀明确地知道他正酝酿着一些阴谋，既然后者敢于踏入这座宫殿，那么基本可以确定的是，奇卡特里克亲王在阿卡迪亚宫中，定然收买了一些位高权重的内应用以确保他的安全，艾汀并不打算坐以待毙，他决定先发制人。晚宴之前，路西斯王召来了王之剑骑士团中最为忠心耿耿的几名下属，命令他们伪装成侍从，两个对付一个，等到饮宴正酣、四下无人之时，听到他发出的讯号，便立即用匕首一劳永逸地为王座解除忧患。

为了麻痹猎物们的警惕，艾汀邀请了几位朝臣和贵妇作陪，餐桌上总共坐了二十六个人，路西斯王将印索穆尼亚守军的指挥权委任给了他最为信任的骑士团长奥比雅克，禁军指挥官安托万·德·克莱夫暂时卸下了职责，陪坐在他的左手边，负责守护国王的安全，艾汀的身后则站了他忠实的仆人科尔纳。席间还坐着一位门第高贵的青年骑士，这位年轻人在王之剑骑士团中素以风流著称，他是作为玛尔塔侯爵夫人的伴当被邀请入席的。男宾们觥筹交错，和他们身旁的女客低声谈笑，只有艾汀摆着一副逢场作戏的倦怠笑容，一言不发，若有所思地观察着周围的侍从、朝臣、卫兵和王亲国戚们。

正当宾客们狂喝滥饮的时候，长桌的末席突然传出了一阵争吵声，玛尔塔夫人的伴当突然站了起来，他指着奇卡特里克亲王的幺子喝骂道：“你这个下流的无耻小人！我要给你开膛破肚！我向六神起誓，再高贵的血统也救不了你的命！”说着，他便拔出了腰间的佩剑。

而同时，曼努埃尔的小儿子——那位因为暴躁易怒并且喜欢不择手段地追求女人而恶名昭著的弗姆斯伯爵提奥多里克·路西斯·切拉姆也站了起来，他把酒杯摔到了对方的脸上，不甘示弱地拔出了剑，怒叱道：“尽管来吧！你这个不知天高地厚的卑贱东西！看我会不会把你剁成八块！”

说着，提奥多里克扑向青年骑士，两个人隔着长桌厮打起来。女客们见状，纷纷惊叫着站起身，向后退去。

“看来我们这两位血气方刚的年轻人为了争夺玛尔塔夫人美目的顾盼，而决心要效法古时的雅士②呢。啊！他们居然动真格的了，如果我们不调解的话，今天这场酒席恐怕就要以悲剧收场了。”路西斯王耸了耸肩，向着坐在他右边的曼努埃尔，漫不经心地说。后者一边为自己幺子的失态连声致歉，一边躬身施礼。随后，艾汀提高了嗓门，对那两名剑拔弩张的绅士喊道，“好了，先生们，您们所饱饮的明明是里德南部出产的葡萄佳酿，它比阿尔斯特果酒还要温和，而您们却好像是给下等酒馆里的杂合酒灌醉了一样。请坐下来吧，粗鲁蛮横的武士在贵夫人之间可并不吃香，讨好美人，享用美酒，岂不是更好吗？”

然而，年轻人的脾气总是像火山一样，两名怒发冲冠的青年谁也没有听从国王的劝诫，仍然滚作一团，缠斗不休。

国王的命令被无视，王室的尊严受到了轻慢，艾汀终于开始恼火了，他将酒杯狠狠地掷在地上，冷冰冰地发出了严厉的斥责：“当心！两位先生，这一回您们太过分了，请看看您们的周遭，容我提醒一下，您们现在正坐在国王的酒桌上！如果二位非要在这里把命拼掉的话，我不介意把您们一同按在断头台的砧板上做个伴！”之后，他转向几位被吓得面色煞白，花容失色的女士们，彬彬有礼地说，“女士们，我想接下来的场面并不适合各位观看，我为这两位先生的失态向您们致歉，还请各位女士暂且退席，改日我将设宴弥补今天的遗憾。”

听到这番话，早已被这场突如其来的变故惊呆了的贵妇们纷纷行了屈膝礼，在几位朝臣们的护送下，知趣地从侧门退出了大厅，房门当即被关得密不透风。

宴会厅里只剩下了路西斯王的属下和奇卡特里克公爵的一家。

“好了，这两位暴躁的雅士简直不可理喻，两把宝剑插在风雅的酒席上，把印索穆尼亚最漂亮的姑娘们打得落荒而逃，难道各位没听说过一句俗话吗？男人一动刀，女人全跑掉。”艾汀大笑着说道，他向伪装成侍从的骑士们挥了挥手，“得了，适可而止吧，请你们去帮个忙，让这些怒气冲冲的人冷静下来。只要不是当着各位贵妇，到了明天，随便你们拼个你死我活。”

这场由路西斯王一手策划的闹剧结束了，伺机而动的骑士终于等到了约定的信号。奇卡特里克亲王和他的五名儿子们被当场揪住，揿在地上，几把闪着寒芒的匕首横在了他们的脖子上。

——————

①此段参考了狄奥多拉以及拜占庭末代皇帝的战前讲话。

②雅士：古代欧洲给一些爱面子，动不动就与人决斗的绅士起的名字。


	80. Chapter 80

看起来，曼努埃尔和他的儿子们似乎已经迎来了人生的最后时刻，然而计划之中的血腥屠杀却并没有到来。就在王之剑的骑士们制服了路西斯王的六名牺牲品的时候，一把利刃架在了艾汀的喉咙上，持剑的刽子手是曾经被阿历克塞无比信赖的禁卫军指挥官安托万·德·克莱夫。

在这一触即发的当口，大厅里出现了片刻的寂静，艾汀目不转睛地盯着他的叔父，而被按在地上的奇卡特里克亲王的脸上则充满了笑意。最终，国王收回了他的目光，他斜睨着那把紧逼在喉咙口上的剑，诧异地挑了下眉，露出了一个轻蔑的笑容。

“克莱夫先生，我知道朝臣之中一定有人背叛了我，但没想到是您。不得不承认，这一手儿，您们玩得不坏。”

变节者微微欠身致礼，这只是出于对王族的必要的礼貌，而不是出于内心的忠诚。安托万·德·克莱夫曾经在阿历克塞统治时期的早年间，陪伴着先王南征北战。那个时候，年轻气盛的路西斯王曾在一次作战之中将军队分成两部，他将其中一部交给陆军元帅，而自己亲自率领另一部冲入敌阵，像一名普通将领一般砍砍杀杀。在混战之中，骑士们通常各自为战，很难保持密集队形，由于国王胯下的新月角兽脚力远比其他人的坐骑强劲，他冲得太猛了，以至于陷入了敌军的重甲骑士最为密集的地方。当时，阿历克塞的身边只跟着三名贵族骑士，其中有他刚刚提拔为侍卫的克莱夫、一名轻骑兵百夫长，以及他的旗手。旗手高喊着“路西斯！”，想要把分散的兵力集中到这里，呼喊声唤起了友方士兵的注意，也把敌军引了过来。此时，国王遭遇到了最大的危险，他几乎是孤身一身被包围在了重甲骑士之间，陆军元帅分出近百名轻骑兵去支援国王，而阿历克塞身边只剩下了克莱夫一个人。彼时还是一名普通侍卫的安托万冒着极大的危险，以令人惊叹的勇气冲杀，最终守护着国王冲破了敌军的阵线，这场血战为他赢得了荣誉和声望，也为他换来了一身险些致命的重伤。战争胜利之后，克莱夫获得了象征军人最高荣誉的极乐鸟勋章，路西斯王将这位英勇无畏的贵族骑士引为心腹，他曾多次向年幼的王储说过——“安托万·德·克莱夫爵士是王室忠实的朋友，他像古时候的武士那样神勇，他是我唯一能够将自己以及你的安全托付与之并且毫无后顾之忧的人。”——尽管这句话在目前的境况下看起来殊为讽刺。

在那些动荡的岁月之后，又发生了许多事，前任禁军队长德·布拉切斯特因为年事渐高而卸下职务，安托万被擢升到了禁卫军指挥官的位置，也可以说，他是被禁锢在了这个别人梦寐以求的高位上。德·克莱夫出身名门，但是由于家道中落，只能从一名普通禁军的位置慢慢攀登权力的阶梯。他梦想着有一天能够复兴自己的家族，为此，雄心勃勃的禁军队长一直觊望着陆军元帅的职位，做一名王室近臣，带着区区几千名贵族骑士拱卫印索穆尼亚，虽然看起来风光无限，但是对于一名有远大抱负的人来讲，却未免憋屈。安托万刚刚四十五岁，他还可以等，然而，八年以前，就在他梦想着大展宏图的时候，现实却给了他当头棒喝。离家出走一个多月的王太子回来了，他还带着一帮野孩子，并且扬言要组建专属于自己的一支常备军团。

除了安托万，没有人把艾汀的孩子话当真，但是和王室成员朝夕相处了几十年，禁卫军指挥官却知道这位王储虽然看似轻佻浮躁，实际上却是个说一不二的角色，对于他的那些层出不穷的怪主意，安托万早就已经领教得够多了，即使是路西斯王的雷霆之怒，都很难教艾汀改弦易辙。况且王太子的脾气很难捉摸，他和国王性情迥异，安托万知道，一旦阿历克塞薨逝，像他这样刻板守旧的老派军人是很难在新朝之中受到宠幸的。机遇总是与克莱夫失之交臂，看起来，禁卫军长的荣耀之路似乎就到此为止了，就在这段时间里，奇卡特里克亲王找上了他。

此时的安托万早已不是当年那个甘愿为王室的荣誉粉身碎骨的年轻大兵了，人性的奇特之处就在于，即使是最为忠诚的人，在冒死牺牲的时候，也总是会为将来的飞黄腾达编造一些遥不可及的希望，而当他看到自己二十几年以来千辛万苦地播下的种子即将烂在地里的时候，天性中对于物欲的追求便悄悄地占据了上风。安托万默默地在利欲熏心的亲王以及难以掌控的王太子这两座靠山之间作了一番权衡，他并没有在踌躇不决上花费太多时间，便果断地选择了和曼努埃尔合作。在类似的情况下，像他这样野心勃勃的人，寄望于一名老奸巨猾的王位觊觎者总是能够获得更多的利益。

在先王以及王太子无知无觉的时候，安托万·德·克莱夫一直在为王室成员们的忘恩负义而忍气吞声，当年那场谋害王后的案件，便是禁卫军队长和奇卡特里克亲王合作之下的第一件报复性的杰作。人们很难想象一名曾经赤诚的朝臣在长久得不到酬报的时候会变得多么自私，更何况安托万过分地夸大了他对于路西斯的贡献，这让他的心中充满了对王室，尤其是对王太子个人的怨恨。

安托万一直是一名沉得住气的人，现在，他以多年的劳苦为代价而换取的果实终于要收获归仓了。在这间宴会厅中，各人的角色发生了变化，国王不只不能发号施令，反而成为了阶下囚。德·克莱夫说道：“现在，陛下，请您让您的士兵们放下屠刀吧，我们需要友好地谈一谈。我事先警告您，不要想着耍花招。”

艾汀抿了抿嘴唇，他的手指轻轻叩击着座椅扶手，这是他在举棋不定时的习惯动作，在目前的境况下，想要不付出丝毫代价便除去王位觊觎者显然不啻于痴人说梦，若欲得偿所愿，就不得不冒着被割喉的风险，这一点对于曼努埃尔也是一样。片刻之后，他无奈地笑了笑，向他的骑士们说：“先生们，很抱歉把各位卷进了这场家族纠纷，作为国王，我命令你们马上动手，不计一切代价处死篡位者。即使我的鲜血就溅在你们脸上，也不得表现出半分软弱！”

红发青年全神贯注地注视着眼前的场面，他的目光咄咄逼人，克莱夫第一次在这位轻佻的国王眼中见识到那种和先王极其神似的威严，这让他一瞬间僵住了，虽然阿历克塞早已成为了泉下幽魂，但他的积威仍然能够震慑住一班廷臣。在这个当口，站在艾汀身后的科尔纳扑了上来，他手无寸铁，心中却激荡着无限的忠诚和英勇，他像一尊守护神一样横在了国王和禁军队长的中间，用尽全身力气抱住克莱夫的手臂。文弱的侍从对上孔武有力的军人，两人之间力量的悬殊简直如同蚍蜉撼树，然而，在奋不顾身的勇气驱使下，科尔纳的双手在这一刹那间，变得仿佛比摩西的神杖①还要强大，德·克莱夫一时之内竟然无法摆脱这名矮小的赫拉克勒斯。

科尔纳大喊道：“趁现在，快动手！”

无所适从的骑士们也被眼前的变故唤回了果敢的气概，他们不再犹豫，毅然遵从了路西斯王的旨意，开始执行他的判决，曼努埃尔的幺子提奥多里克是第一个遭殃的，他被割破了喉咙，撕肝裂胆的惨叫在穹顶之下回荡，血腥味在大厅中弥漫开。

但是，克莱夫毕竟是久历锤炼的老兵，他以往所对付过的敌人，远比眼前的这一位要悍戾得多。他硬生生地稳定住右手，不让艾汀从他的利刃之下逃脱，同时，他抽出了腰间的匕首，刀尖从科尔纳的后心血淋淋地露了出来，这位侍从几乎是当场毙命的。死去的青年却仍然没有放松他的桎梏，他双目赤红，额头青筋隆结，嘴里吐着血沫，把禁卫军队长的手臂抱得死紧。德·克莱夫不得不狠狠地踹了尸体一脚，它才最终软绵绵地瘫在了他的脚下。

克莱夫气喘吁吁，憋了一肚子火，刚刚的这一切显然不在他们的事先计划之中，国王出人意表的反应以及侍从的舍命阻挠让他怒气冲冲，急于想要找个人发泄一下。他把礼仪的面具抛在了脑后，揪住艾汀的头发，把利剑横在了他的脖子上，割进去将近小半寸，路西斯王血流如注，只消一刹那，一国之君就要像祭神的牲口那样被毫不留情地宰杀了。

虽则艾汀曾经下令要求骑士们“不计一切代价”，但是看到眼前的这一幕，他们却纷纷停下了手来，忠诚心战胜了对王命的盲从，曾经和国王朝夕相处过多年的年轻人们，谁也不愿意亲眼看到自己发誓效忠的对象倒在眼前。

骑士们纷纷放下了剑，作为和平的表示，险些做了弑君者的克莱夫也停下了手，他打了个呼哨，一群身着禁卫军服色的男人们从侧门涌进了宴会厅。王之剑的骑士们被缴了械，在被屠杀殆尽之前，他们单膝跪地，向艾汀施了最为郑重的一礼，而同样处于篡位者的刀俎之下的国王则庄严地向他们一一回礼，骑士们和他们的主人的英勇无畏甚至唤起了敌人的恻隐之心，在行刑之前，那些叛变的禁卫军问他们可有临终嘱托，这群忠诚的勇士们没有提出任何私人的要求——“祈六神以仁慈之心降福于吾王！”便是他们留在人世上的最后的话语。

随着骑士们一个个人头落地，血腥味逐渐充溢了这间大厅，青年们的热血溅在艾汀的脸上，鲜血殷红了地毯，漫到国王的脚下，年轻的路西斯王目不转睛地盯着眼前这惨烈的一幕，神色平静，目光灼灼，他既没有喊叫，也没有叹息，只是脸色铁青地拭净了面颊上的血迹，随后，他吻了吻那方浸透了牺牲者的鲜血的手帕，把它郑重地收到了胸前。

——————

①典出《圣经·出埃及记》，摩西率领以色列人逃离埃及时，他手里拿着上帝的杖，凭这杖他打退了埃及人的追击。


	81. Chapter 81

一晌儿之后 ，奇卡特里克亲王也安置好了他那位险些丧命的幺子，同样，他的脖子上也留下了一道几乎要割断气管的伤口。曼努埃尔朝着自己的侄子走过去，尽管他看起来很平静，但是艾汀却完全懂得这种彬彬有礼的面具之下所埋藏的险恶用心。

“陛下，”曼努埃尔说着，脸上绽开了亲切的微笑，“当我踏进这座城池的时候，我对您满怀着敬意和信任，在您的身边，我总是感到无比的安心。虽然我只是您庶出的叔叔，在路西斯宫廷之中也只是个微不足道的小角色，但是请看看您是怎么回报我的信任的？我和您的五位堂兄，差点就死在了您的晚宴上，您可真是让我寒心。”

听到这番说词，艾汀略带鄙夷地撇了撇嘴，含讥带讽地说：“得了吧，我的好叔父，收起您这套矫揉造作的架势吧。寒心？照我看，您多年的妒忌和野心早已在您的灵魂中酝酿发酵，化为了朽败的劣酒，那得意洋洋的酸腐气味正在从您的每一个毛孔中流淌出来呢。您掩藏阴谋的能耐可远比掩饰喜悦的本事强得多，说实话，您要是指望着拿这套演技在下城区的戏班子里混饭吃，非得给哄下台去不可。勾心斗角一直以来都是路西斯王室的优良传统，在同室操戈这方面，您也不遑多让，我们不过是礼尚往来罢了。”

多少年的韬光养晦给曼努埃尔戴上了一副教人难以窥破的面具，尽管如此，艾汀仍然在亲王殿下的那张笑吟吟的脸上瞥到了一片稍纵即逝的阴云，自从阿历克塞驾崩之日起，曼努埃尔便自以为胜券在握，在内心的深处，他早就已经把觊觎了半辈子的王冠戴到了自己的头上，而现在，这名享有权威的胜利者却没有受到应有的礼遇，这让他不禁感到大为恼火。通常人在愤怒的时候，脸上总会显现出热血的颜色，而曼努埃尔在恼羞成怒之时，他那苍白的面颊上却浮现出了一抹阴郁的青灰，那是积年累月的仇恨所表现出的征象。

听着艾汀的那一大通挖苦奚落，奇卡特里克亲王沉着一张脸，在大厅里反反复复地踱来踱去，对于路西斯王室堂堂正统的嫡系，他一直怀着一股遮遮掩掩的隐秘妒意，自打艾汀开口说话之日起，曼努埃尔便开始怀恨自己的侄子，亏得亲王殿下控制住了他的脾气，才没有冲上去将这位出言不逊的落败者撕成碎片。

“陛下，”片刻之后，曼努埃尔终于稳住了即将失控的怒火，他要让这名桀骜不驯的年轻君王明白，谁才是他命运的主宰，王位觊觎者脸上虚伪做作的亲厚逐渐化为了毕露的凶相，他说道，“请允许我向您提出一句谏言，人们常说——在顺境中要谦逊，在逆境中要谨慎，而这两项美德，您一项也不曾具备。既然我忝为您的叔父，那么我便不得不万分冒昧地向陛下提出我的意见，谨言慎行是个好习惯，这个道理惩前毖后，尤其是对于处在您这样境地的人而言，就应当更加注意，不要让祸从口出。”

这个时候，叛军已然和禁卫军中的变节者们里应外合，攻入了王都。他们用攻城锤猛烈地冲击着印索穆尼亚的正门；投石器中射出的石块遮没了天穹，持续不断地砸在城墙上；叛军甚至架起了围楼①，试图通过轮塔的吊桥爬上城墙顶部，喊杀声和咆哮声如同风暴一般，响彻云霄，然而这些声势浩大的行动只是一种欺骗性战术，真正的威胁来自于城墙的一道偏僻的侧门，那里是由禁卫军驻守的。一些忠于国王的士兵察觉了异状，从而试图抵抗，早已收下重金贿赂的背叛者们则杀死了自己的同袍，为敌人打开了城门。阴谋诡计和背信弃义，这两者上下其手，打碎了印索穆尼亚坚不可摧的神话，将路西斯的国王推入了深渊。

火把将这座城市照得通明，喧嚣声震耳欲聋，面对着不断涌入的叛军，王都之内几乎没有足够的人员来防卫阿卡迪亚宫的外围。艾汀只感觉到浑身冰凉，他的双手发颤，脸上却一派镇定，刚刚继位两天的路西斯王非常清楚，他已经到了日暮穷途的地步，即使一天以前派出的使者能够请到援军，待那些封臣们清点好了兵马，他们也只赶得及替国王收尸了。

红发青年微微一笑，保持着那副漫不经心的疏懒表情说道：“我亲爱的叔父，尽管我的父亲经常说‘任何政权都是持续不断的阴谋’，然而要我来讲，您却选择了一条危险的路，弑君可不是建立王朝的好方法，更何况您还打算一次干掉两个。”

曼努埃尔做出了一副惊诧莫名的神气，他那副表情，即使是时下最为走红的戏子看了，也会感到艳羡不已。亲王殿下正待出言辩解，艾汀的一个不耐烦的手势却阻止了他：“请您收起那些虚伪的辩词，和我推诚相见吧。毫无疑问，我看错了德·克莱夫先生的为人，顺便说一句，您这位‘忠臣良将’的所作所为可当真是配得上您勋章上的铭文——‘Honi soit qui mal y pense’（心生邪念者可耻②），先王如果泉下有知，一定会为曾经委任了一条蛰伏的毒蛇来守卫国都，而感到由衷自豪！”艾汀一边说着，一边向禁卫军指挥官做了一个略嫌浮夸的致敬手势。

在这个时候，恶念得逞的喜悦早已浇息了安托万的怒火，他恭而敬之地施了一礼，同时侧过头去对亲王小声说道：“对待即将毙命的人，我们总要多少表示出一点礼貌。”

尽管他们谈话的声音很低，但是对于两名敌人的一字一句，艾汀全都没有放过，他装作没有听到这句恶毒的嘲笑，继续若无其事地说：“这是一场危险的赌注，我输掉了自由，也输掉了王冠和性命，这没什么大不了的。寒盟背誓的罪恶行径化作一条坚实的纽带，将您们两位拴在了一起，但是，我亲爱的叔父，请您记住，荣耀显贵，并不是像您这样器量狭小的无德之人能够忝窃的，任何妄图非分的篡位者都免不了长久生活在提心吊胆的惶惶心境之中，那顶染满鲜血的王冠就是你们倒台的原因，这种轻而易举的胜利来得名不正、言不顺，您今天的朋友将化为明天的对手，任何篡位者都有两个敌人：一个是把王位交给他的人，一个是被他夺去王位的人③。请记住这句话吧，这不是诅咒，而是预言。”

在眼下的处境中，艾汀高贵的血统既不能为他保住王冠，也无法为他保全性命，国王的身份顶多只能让他死得好看一点，毕竟即使谋反者再胆大包天，也鲜少会明火执仗地处决一国之君。红发青年并不吝惜自己的生命，在患上星之病的时候，他便为死亡做足了准备，这幅身躯每分每秒都在走向凋零，他已然行将就木了。毋庸置疑，以艾汀智胜群雄的才华，他早已料想到了自己病危之日的一切，只是不曾预见到一向身强体健的阿历克塞会赶在他昏迷不醒、岌岌可危的时候去世。因此，他只能被动地等待和应付各种变故，忍受命运的打击。

年轻的国王尽管看上去很平静，而实际上，他却发着高烧，大汗淋漓，时刻处在昏迷的边缘。在说完那一大套长篇大论之后，艾汀已然精疲力竭了，即在此时，一名士兵急匆匆地走进了宴会厅，他行了一礼，径直走到曼努埃尔的身边，对着亲王殿下的耳朵，声音非常低地说了几句话。

艾汀微微歪着头，保持着那副心不在焉的倦容，留心倾听着他们的谈话，他听到奇卡特里克亲王向士兵吩咐道：“继续找。”

在发出这条命令的时候，曼努埃尔皱了下眉头，不安像一道闪电一般掠过了他阴云密布的面庞，这一切都没有逃过艾汀的双眼。奇卡特里克亲王本来想把这场唇枪舌剑的虚文继续下去，国王的那些奚落讥刺到了他的痛处，篡位者并不打算不战而降，然而现在，他有更紧要的麻烦需要处理，于是只好暂且作罢了。

“尊敬的陛下，虽然我很想花上一整晚亲聆謦欬，然而我此刻却俗务缠身，无法再继续恭听您的纶音所给我的宝贵忠告了。”士兵离开之后，曼努埃尔摆出一副友好的脸相说道，“在我向您告辞之前，不知道我有没有这个荣幸向我的另一位侄儿，加拉德亲王殿下致敬呢？从我踏进您的宫殿开始，我还没有见过这名可爱的孩子呢。”

索莫纳斯的去向只有负责护送王太弟的骑士们知道，此时，艾汀无比地庆幸自己没有把孩子的行踪告诉禁卫军队长。逃亡者们骑的都是阿卡迪亚宫的马厩中脚力最为强劲的坐骑，照理说，他们一路飞奔，此刻应该已经抵达加拉德的港口了，只要索莫纳斯和阿斯卡涅能够离开路西斯的国土，那么一切就都成了。但是艾汀不敢冒险，像这样彻夜不休的长途旅行，谁也无法保证他们会不会在路上遇到什么变故从而耽搁下来。于是，他决定尽量地拖延时间。

曼努埃尔的猜疑心很重，比起别人亲口说出来的话，他反而更加相信那些单凭自己的臆测而做出来的结论，对于奇卡特里克亲王的这一特点，艾汀决定大肆地加以利用。他先是露出一个气定神闲的微笑，又在这幅笑容之中掺进了几分难掩的紧张。

“谁知道呢，”路西斯王耸了耸肩，在他的演绎之下，这个故作轻松的姿势看起来几乎就像是打了个寒颤，“像索莫纳斯这个年纪的孩子正是处于最不受教的时期，他总是喜欢到处乱跑，况且最近他正和我闹着别扭，说实话，我也不知道这个小淘气躲到哪里去了。索莫纳斯现在一定被外面的嘈杂声吓坏了，希望上天保佑您能帮我把他找出来。”

 

——————

①围楼：同轮塔，中世纪中期攻城战的器械，通常为木质结构的一座塔楼，下面装上轮子，用来迎击城墙上的士兵或者用以攀爬城墙。

②心生邪念者可耻：此处借用了嘉德勋章上的铭文。

③此句引用自巴尔扎克的《一桩神秘案件》。


	82. Chapter 82

红发青年的声音清亮而沉稳，听不出丝毫的惊慌，而当曼努埃尔转过头去和安托万说话的当口，艾汀装作不经意地瞥了一下宴会厅中通向王宫密道的暗门，又立即垂下了眼睑。相信对那个时代的城堡有所了解的读者都知道，统治者们为了自身的安全，或多或少都会在城中留下几条密道以供逃生，最终，几十代人的谨小慎微堆叠起来，在阿卡迪亚宫的脚下造就了一片盘根错节的迷宫。路西斯王年幼的时候听过很多关于地宫的传说，他曾经在好奇心的驱使下，带着几名侍从探索过这片伐达洛斯①的杰作，他受着那些枕边故事的蛊惑，满心以为自己会遇到几只来自于神话中的令人毛骨悚然的鬼物，为此，他做足了准备，甚至偷出了父亲的那把据说受过神明祝福的宝剑。艾汀幻想着自己能够像圣乔治一样，与恶龙搏杀，靠着过人的勇力夺得荣耀，成为历代吟游诗人争相咏颂的对象，每个男孩都曾经做过类似的美梦，尽管艾汀在事后大肆吹嘘了一番王城密道的阴森可怖，然而，事实上，他在那荒凉寂静的地宫中只遇到了大群的蝙蝠和成片的蛛网，死气沉沉的石头坑道击溃了王太子的空想，最终，艾汀不得不承认他干脆是在白费功夫，在走了无数的冤枉路，无功而返之后，他又被因为宝剑失窃而勃然大怒的阿历克塞痛揍了一顿。对于阿卡迪亚宫中这些老旧的密道，自小在宫廷里长大的曼努埃尔当然也少不得一番游览和探索，他在和禁卫军队长说话的当口，一直在悄悄观察着艾汀的一举一动，当他看到路西斯王那个无意间望向地宫入口，又迅速收回来的眼神的时候，乍现的灵光倏然划过他的头脑。

国王仿佛是在一时不慎之中泄露了真情，奇卡特里克亲王看到这里，不由得开始怀疑索莫纳斯躲进了王城的密道之中，不过，他还是向艾汀投去了一道审视的目光，而后者则毫不畏缩地迎视着他的眼神，同时，红发青年的手掌用力地扣着高背座椅那包着丝绒面的扶手，指节显出一片苍白。这一切都没有逃过曼努埃尔的眼睛，怀疑变成了确信。

狡诈的叔父被哄住了，苍白的脸上露出了一个看似温厚的笑容，他一边躬身施礼，一边说道：“鄙人愿为陛下略效微劳，我承诺一定会把您的王弟找回来，并且把他平平安安地送回您的身边。”曼努埃尔带着掩饰不住的好心情直起身来，告别时还毕恭毕敬地在国王的手背上吻了一下。王城的地道错综复杂，光是搜索，就需要花上至少一整夜的辰光，艾汀明白，至少眼前这段时间内可能发生的危险已然躲过去了。

这一次的谈话到这儿就结束了，国王被带回他的套房，他开始受到越来越严密的控制，为了保护陛下的安全——至少他们是这样说的，禁卫军指挥官为他设置了警卫，十几名持槊武士把控着房间的各个出入口，连那些暗门也没有放过。

艾汀坐在轮椅上，凭窗眺望着这座他再熟悉不过的城市，一切都变了：宵禁的钟声早已敲过，在平日的这个时间，印索穆尼亚应该已经陷入了安宁的静谧之中，然而此刻，长街曲巷之中却挤满了人，声声战鼓震耳欲聋，喊杀声响彻天穹，兵器碰撞，发出尖锐的铿锵，尽管艾汀早已下达了戒严令，然而一些市民却没有理会国王让他们远离纷争的善意，他们在街道上堆起了雉堞，从屋顶上、墙头上，丢下石块、浇下滚油，试图阻止叛军前进的脚步。除去被收买了的那部分禁军，印索穆尼亚的守军只有区区5000多人，他们显然不是五万大军的对手，溃败已成定局。艾汀怀着渐趋增长的恐惧，目睹着他的都城遭受蹂躏，他看见杀人者身穿血迹斑斑的甲胄，手持着染红的长矛，在火光中来来往往，他听到教堂的警钟声和遇难者的呼号声在印索穆尼亚的上空回荡。

如果他还有一点余力的话，那么几个小时以前，在那场险恶的赌博中，他一定能够应付安托万的那点小伎俩，事态就不会有半分的摇摆不定了，他将手刃篡位者，然后披坚执锐，骑上他的战马，亲赴前线。但是现在，他却手无寸铁，只能孤立无援地被置于敌人的控制之下苟延残喘。

艾汀几乎是一分钟一分钟地捱受着精神和肉体的双重煎熬，度过了这漫长的一夜。在熹微的晨光爬进窗口的时分，他已经靠着轮椅睡着了，或者，更准确地说，他是陷入了虚弱的昏迷状态。冥冥之中自有天数，这一夜的拖延并没有白费，它挽救了王位继承人的命运，如果各位看客记得的话，索莫纳斯也正是在差不多这个时候，开始了他前路叵测的海上航程。此刻，叛军已然控制了王都和宫廷，谋反到达了奇卡特里克亲王所预期的火候，尚无子嗣的国王被囚禁了起来，王太弟被寻获也只是个早晚的问题，当他的两名侄儿死后，那顶失去主人的王冠将被留给王位觊觎者，他早已迫不及待地想要领受这份渴望已久的酬报了。

派去搜索加拉德亲王的队伍不断地送来令人沮丧的消息，直到这一天的上午，索莫纳斯仍然不知所踪。曼努埃尔已然下令关闭了所有的城门，他将搜寻的范围扩大到了整座城市，时至午后，却仍旧一无所获。奇卡特里克亲王逐渐失去了耐心，天性中的多疑让他开始反复咂摸起昨天晚上的蛛丝马迹，他禁不住疑窦顿生，开始猜测是不是艾汀耍弄了他。

在这一天的午后，国王的套房的大门被打开了，曼努埃尔带着他的长子以及几名心腹近臣走了进来。这个时候，艾汀正合衣躺在床幔里，他支起身子，侧耳倾听，想要猜出来人的身份。

床帏被撩起来，曼努埃尔阴沉苍白的脸出现在了他的眼前。

“陛下，王室法庭和我，我们想要邀请您观看一场……。”

“演出？”艾汀截住曼努埃尔的话头，用他那一贯轻浮的语调接口道。

“不，是判决。”王位觊觎者露出了阴沉而又残忍的笑容。

听到亲王殿下的说辞，艾汀佯作惊讶，他摊开双手，含讥带讽地说道：“我倒不知道，什么时候王室法庭开始归您管辖了？”

曼努埃尔没有理会国王的挖苦，他施了一礼，随即向自己的长子吩咐道：“去把陛下扶到窗边。”

亲王的命令被执行了。曼努埃尔的长子，德·雷贝列塔侯爵，马格努斯·路西斯·切拉姆粗暴地把艾汀从床上拽起来，半拖半抱地把他的堂弟弄到了套房外间的观礼阳台上。

马格努斯和他的父亲截然相反，单从外表上，人们很难猜出他们两人之间能有任何亲缘关系。亲王殿下脸色苍白，虽然略嫌消瘦，但也勉强说得上仪表堂堂，而他的这位儿子却长成了一副孔武有力的模样。雷贝列塔侯爵大概35岁上下的年纪，他拥有不逊于大力士参孙的体格，而一张丑陋不堪的脸却令人望而生畏，可以说切拉姆家所有外貌上的缺陷都毕集于这张面庞上了。他的额头被黑压压的头发遮去了大片，多疑善妒和专横残暴在那狭窄的额角上流露出了难以掩藏的征象，驼峰状的鼻梁状似猛禽的喙，一双棕黄色的眼睛深陷在眼窝之中，时不时地射出锐利的凶光。更加雪上加霜的是，马格努斯还破了相，一道长长的刀疤纵贯了他的左半张脸，可以推想，这道疤痕当初一定深可见骨，它割开了马格努斯的眼睑，夺去了他左眼的视力。

侯爵阁下的外貌一直以来都是艾汀调侃揶揄的对象，对于这道摧毁了堂兄的脸的伤疤，红发青年倒并不觉得如何惋惜，毕竟那副尊容早在遭逢劫难之前，就已经不堪入目了。现在，目空一切的路西斯王落在了自己曾经取笑的对象手中，他不畏惧酷刑，也不害怕粗暴无礼的对待，然而，马格努斯的碰触却让他轻轻打了个哆嗦。艾汀说不清楚为什么，但是当那双覆盖着浓密汗毛的巨大手掌落在他身上的时候，他就是觉得骨寒毛竖，浑身不自在。

然而，这点微不足道的不适很快就被更大的惊骇取代了，在观礼阳台上，艾汀看到一场屠杀正在进行。

和现如今一样，当年的王宫前面也有一片宽阔的广场，它呈规整的四角形，正中间是一条由花岗岩铺就的大道，它一直通到印索穆尼亚的城门，每逢节日庆典之时，这条大路便会铺上地毯，撒满花瓣，专供一众王公贵族们骑着骏马招摇过市。时至今日，无论是王都，还是王城，都已不复当年的模样，甚至连“阿卡迪亚宫”这个名字，也久已湮没在延绵不绝的时光中了。作为目击过历史变迁的一代人，读者诸君们想必还对路西斯王宫前面的那一大片气势雄伟的大理石广场记忆犹新。新历756年，尼弗海姆帝国的末代皇帝，伊德拉·奥德凯普特携着虚假的和平，从那里步下了他的仪仗车队。用今人的眼光看来，王宫广场可能除了作为举办典礼的场所之外，已经派不上多大用场了，然而在我们的故事所发生的那个年代，广场却在市民生活中，起着至关重要的作用。每一个定居社会，无论它多么落后也好，也总要为它的成员提供一个集会的中心②。尤其是在通讯尚不发达的社会中，广场就肩负起了这个责任，学生和教士们在这里展开辩论，宣扬自己的主张；庆典在这里举行；政令在这里公布；刑场也设立在这里。一言蔽之，广场就是智慧、公理、欢沁和恐怖的大杂烩，雅典娜、萨堤洛斯、朱斯提提亚和达纳斯特③在这里齐聚一堂，相互拥抱接吻。

在当年的王宫广场西侧，并立着几个阴凄凄的影子，断头台和绞刑架在这里比邻而居，离它们几十米远的地方，则伫立着轮刑台、耻辱柱和装着吊笼的架子，森严的阶级壁垒笼罩着生活的方方面面，即使是在死亡上，它也占有一席之地。犯了死罪的庶民把性命丢在绞刑架上，逃亡的奴隶则被绑在轮刑台上折磨致死，耻辱柱和吊笼是损害了社会风化的人忏悔的地方，只有贵族才有这种殊荣站上断头台。

在这一天，断头台上蒙着黑纱制成的丧幔，叛军的士兵们挥舞着染血的剑戟，甚至来不及换下那身血衣，便纷纷涌进了王宫广场。战斗中的搏杀早已在黎明时分停歇，印索穆尼亚的每一条街道都七横八竖地躺着一些抵抗者的尸体，凶手们正在忙着瓜分死者的财物，一具具失去了灵魂的躯壳被扒得精赤条条的，扔进了流向城郊护城河的水渠。

王都已然牢牢地被攥在了王位觊觎者的手中，现在是清算仇恨的时刻了。

——————

①伐达洛斯：传说中克里特岛迷宫的设计者。

②此句引用自《中世纪的城市》。

③雅典娜为智慧女神；萨堤洛斯为狄俄尼索斯的侍从，性喜狂欢；朱斯提提亚为法律与公正之神；达纳斯特为死神。


	83. Chapter 83

人潮熙熙攘攘，整个城市的居民几乎都聚集在了王宫广场上，等待着接下来的公开处刑，有血气的人们不是死在了昨夜的杀戮中，就是沦为了阶下囚。那些因为胆怯而躲过了劫难的士绅庶众们虽然同样对谋反者满怀怨恨，但是却只敢在心中腹诽，即将断送生命的人里，有他们的邻居，有他们的对头，也有他们的朋友。

在城中的几个神庙和教堂做过庄严的临终弥撒之后，押解着反抗者的囚车一辆接一辆，由高大的弯月独角兽拉着，驶入广场。百姓们见到这些勇士们，纷纷动了恻隐之心，民众像涨潮的海水一般涌到了刑车周围，他们哭丧着脸，紧跟着队伍，嘴里高声呼喊着“国王万岁！”。几十名骑兵负责押解囚犯，现场的骚乱令这些叛军们心生不安，他们挥舞着长矛和鞭子，弹压百姓，为囚车开路。在队伍的后面，上百名老弱妇孺被绳子紧紧地捆缚着，跟随刑车，被驱赶着押入广场，他们是那些抵抗者们的亲眷。

从王宫观礼阳台的位置望出去，艾汀对这场惨剧即将搬演的舞台一览无遗。广场的正中搭起了木头台子，王室法庭的录事站在台子的左边，曼努埃尔的次子，亦即他的继承人则站在另一侧，台子的中央放着一张宽大的扶手座椅，那座椅富丽堂皇，象征着未能亲临现场的路西斯王的权威，而至于国王缺席的原因，所有人都心知肚明。

天空阴沉沉的，呼啸的狂风卷着大片的乌云，空气中大有暴雨欲来的势头。俘虏们被带了上来，集中在断头台和绞刑架下，王之剑的骑士之中，有些遭到了严刑拷打，骑士团长奥比雅克被碾碎了十几根骨头，此时完全无法站立。他们按照惯例，一一向空荡荡的王座行礼，骑士们环顾着四周，试图寻找国王的身影，最终，他们在阿卡迪亚宫的观礼阳台上望见了他们甘为驱驰的对象，一时间，他们竟不知该作何表示，骑士们看到国王还活着，心中有一半由衷地感到宽慰；但是想到他也同样处于谋反者的禁锢之下，身不由己的时候，心中一半又难免痛苦。那些认出了路西斯王的囚徒纷纷朝着那个窗口行了礼，而那些从未见过王上，却仍然英勇地参与了抵抗的市民们，则在跟着鞠躬的同时，使劲地想要看清艾汀的样子，无畏的国王把右手放在胸前，郑重地向他们还了礼。

曼努埃尔的次子做了个手势，法庭录事站起来，开始宣读死刑犯们的罪名，他高声念道：“埃塞尔雷德·德·奥比雅克骑士，持械劫持王上，犯谋反罪，亵渎君主罪。”

这时，一名遭受过酷刑，浑身血肉模糊的年轻男人被刽子手的副手们搀扶着，站上了铺着黑布的断头台，他抬起头来，举目四望，他的一头黑色长发沾满了血迹，散乱着盖在刚毅的面庞上，奥比雅克毫不畏惧，他向民众行礼后，理应向王座再次致以敬意，这个受过刑的人由两名汉子扶着转过身，然而年轻的骑士团长却看也不看那张空无一人的扶手椅——因为它代表的不是王权，而是王国尊严的陨落。奥比雅克望着观礼阳台的位置，目光炯炯，他抬起那条骨头已然断裂成几截的手臂，艰难地想要攥紧拳头，可是被夹棍碾碎的肌肉和筋骨却无法支持他完成这点动作。他试了好几次，才勉强让自己的手指弯曲成了半握的状态，他把这只残废了的手放在心口的位置，骑士团长的舌头此时已经无法说话，他的嘴唇翕动着，就像三年以前受封宣誓时那样，向国王致献了无声的虔诚誓言。随后，奥比雅克被按在断头台的砧板上，斧钺落下来，他的头颅掉进了血红的筐里。

艾汀目不转睛地看着这一幕，他脸色惨白，拳头握得铁紧，指甲已然刺进了肉里，他竭尽全力地控制着自己的感情，勉强捱受着眼前恐怖的一切。

第二名受刑者脚步稳重地登上了断头台的磴级。

“安德烈亚·德·夏朗斯骑士，被证实犯有谋害王上罪。”法庭录事念道。

“不，”这名年轻的骑士，亦即王之剑骑士团的侦查轻骑兵队长夏朗斯高傲地仰起头，反驳道，“这都是满口胡言、凭空扯谎！所有人都明白，现在在对王室法庭发号施令的，与其说是王上，不如说是曼努埃尔·路西斯·切拉姆先生。我们拿起武器是为了反抗僭逆者，把王上从他的敌人的手中解救出来！这不是犯罪！”

说着，他甩开押解着他的叛军，向前走了几步，以潇洒的姿势向民众和国王致意，接下来，夏朗斯吹起了口哨，哼着一支小调，迈向了生命的终点，他的步伐坦荡、轻捷、无所畏惧，那模样浑然不似在拥吻死神，反而如同去赴一场衣香鬓影的飨宴。人群中站着一名栗色头发的美丽少女，她穿着一身朴素而体面的衣裙，当她听到夏朗斯用口哨吹奏的悠扬情歌的时候，少女惊叫了一声，颤抖着晕厥了过去，这一幕在台下引起了一阵小小的骚动。

囚徒们一个接一个地走上断头台或绞刑架，民众们望着流淌的鲜血，恐惧和愤慨让他们直打哆嗦。天空雾蒙蒙的，磅礴的大雨声势浩大地砸了下来，粘稠的鲜血凝集在广场上，即使大渊的泉流也无法洗刷这片土地上的血腥与罪恶，人们伴着狂风的呼啸，开始吟诵起了安魂的圣歌，一些百姓为了这悲壮的一幕而动容，他们高声喊道：“饶命吧！宽赦吧！”，这些请愿一开始是零星而微弱的，它们渐渐响成了一片。

最后一批骑士们被带了上来，在他们之后，就要轮到未成年的见习骑士和反抗者的亲眷们了。那柄夺去了无数条鲜活生命的屠刀已然卷了刃，疲惫的刽子手正在修理他的斧钺。艾汀望着那群被卷进了无妄之灾里，惶惶不安地等待着灭顶的命运的少年骑兵和老弱妇孺们，不管他多么地善于掩藏自己的感情，不管他的灵魂是多么地坚强，不管上天赋予他的城府是多么地深，他终于还是承受不住了。艾汀用颤巍巍的手捂住了额头，当他再次抬起头来的时候，那张失去血色的面孔已然变得平静自若，只有赤红的眼眶和抽动的喉头还流露着一丝痛苦和自咎的迹象。他知道那些曾经顽抗过暴行的战斗者们已经无从拯救了，死神已经用它的利爪在他们的额上打上了印记，曼努埃尔睚眦必报，他绝不会容许他们活下来，但是反抗者的亲眷，以及那些没有真正参与厮杀的见习骑士们却不然，他们还有一线生存的希望。

“亲王殿下，过度的杀戮并不会给您换来和平，它只会激起民众的好战情绪，这场闹剧应当适可而止了。”在说这句话的时候，艾汀的脸上带着一副凝固的微笑，他威严的眼神之中，有一股令人慑服的威力。

曼努埃尔施了一礼，说道：“陛下，恐惧能够带来顺从，这不是无谓的流血，而是一场高瞻远瞩的政治行为。我的父亲，也就是您的祖父，也曾经处死过一百多名煽动叛乱的贵族。”

“我倒从来不知道，懒王陛下什么时候成了高明的执政者的榜样了？得了吧，叔父，请放下您的面具，我已经对这场戏感到厌倦了。我向您请求，请您宽恕这些少年以及老弱妇孺的性命。请不要把更多的仇恨引到切拉姆的身上了！”在他们谈话的时候，屠杀再次开始了，随着不断落下的斧子，最后一名骑士的头颅也落进了断头台下方的筐里，那蠹蠹的声声斫伐，切削着艾汀的心脏，他的嗓音从容自若，听不出半点变化，然而这些话却是从他渐趋惨白的嘴唇说出来的。

即使做了俘虏，路西斯王也从来没有放下过他那套目下无尘的王室腔派，这是他头一遭向曼努埃尔示弱，这句低声下气的央告极大地满足了篡位者的虚荣心。

奇卡特里克亲王向他的次子挥了挥手，后者一直在留意着观礼阳台的动静，在看到这个手势以后，他下令暂时停止了处刑。

“尊敬的陛下，您的命令就是法律。您手中掌握着这些罪人的生杀大权，现在，您只需要回答一个小小的问题，便可以让他们活下来。”

在得到了艾汀的应承之后，曼努埃尔换了一种颇为温和的语气，继续说道：“我那可爱的侄儿，加拉德亲王，索莫纳斯·路西斯·切拉姆现在到底在哪里？”

“亲王殿下，就像人们所说的，Verha volant（口说无凭），”艾汀望着王宫广场，随后又垂下了眼帘，以掩藏目光中精明的盘算，他的对手则把这谨慎的情态看做了屈服的表示，“我请求您正式下达令状，禁止对这群囚犯的罪责再行追究。在我得到想要的结果之后，对于您的问题，我会据实以告。”

“怎么？陛下不相信我的保证吗？”

“我想这两天之内，亲王殿下已然充分地向我以及世人展示了您的所谓‘信誉’。对您来讲，没有绝对的道德，只有见机行事的道德，与其和您的良知谈生意，我宁可和您的法令打交道。”艾汀耸了耸肩，冷笑着说道。

“那我又怎么相信陛下就一定会信守诺言呢？”在说这句话的时候，曼努埃尔把他的侄子上上下下地打量了两三次。

“啊！我亲爱的叔父，切忌用您那冻僵了的良心来丈量他人的肚肠。”红发青年微笑着说道，“况且，虽然残虐自己的亲族不是什么体面事，但是我想如果情势所需的话，为了撬开我的嘴，您一定也不会吝惜那点名誉。好了，亲王殿下，您知道我从小就好吃懒做，厌恶一切麻烦事，并且还特别怕疼，所以请给您刀俎上的牺牲品一点信任吧。”


	84. Chapter 84

曼努埃尔的脸色发青，他逼视着艾汀的双眼，就像毒蛇想要用目光摄住一只雀鸟。随后，他笑了，不过却笑得极为虚情假意，艾汀的讥讽再次刺痛了他的尊严，纵使亲王想要尽量装出若无其事的样子，可是他的笑声在房间中留下的阴惨惨的回响，却暴露了他的心迹。曼努埃尔阴阳怪气的点了点头，同意了艾汀的要求，他坐到书桌前，拿出一张白纸，写下了那份令状，原本的死刑改为了苦役，囚徒们保住了性命，但是他们的财产却作为对征服者们的赏赐，一律被充了公。不得不说，虽然奇卡特里克亲王的人品有待商榷，但是他的速决速断也展现出了王族应有的素养。国王在反复检查过这份令状之后，署上了签名，同时，他要求亲王殿下也在下方署名，以防止这位老奸巨猾的贵族朝令夕改。

侍从携着这份令状，将它交给了王宫广场的监刑官，曼努埃尔的次子接过这张纸，看了一眼，便下令终止了死刑。这时，艾汀对他的叔父说道：“亲王殿下，我想请我的堂兄亲口把这份特赦令读出来，要一字一句地，用索尔海姆语和里德土语两种话，让所有人都听个清楚。”

路西斯王一直在和曼努埃尔兜圈子，饶是篡位者装模作样的本领很高明，此刻他也几乎耐不住性子了，他小声地咕哝了一句恶毒的咒骂，同意了艾汀的条件。

当这场惨剧收场的时候，下午已经过去一大半了，艾汀居高临下地看着那些囚徒们被押走，关进了老城墙监狱，等待着他们的将是漫长的苦役。国王抬起头，仰望苍天，祈求神明的护佑，对于未来的际遇谁也说不清楚，但是只要他们顽强地活下去，也许总能等到否极泰来的一天。他们离开了观礼阳台，再次回到了国王的寝室中，艾汀那少得可怜的体力早已告罄，几名仆役在床边照料着他，帮他擦掉额角的汗水。

“好了，陛下，现在您总能告诉我，您把加拉德亲王藏到哪里去了吧？”切拉姆家族的正统即将绝嗣，想到一心渴慕的王冠就近在咫尺了，篡位者露出了阴险的冷笑。在这一刻，他仿佛看到了荒原上的三个女巫在围着大釜起舞①，在麦克白斯曾经堕落失足的地方，奇卡特里克亲王也陷了进去。

艾汀神色安闲，笑容可掬，他完全不复之前观看处决时的那种满面悲苦的神色了，这个笑容在曼努埃尔的心中埋下了不安的种子。

“亲爱的王叔，您的这个问题很容易回答，我实在不明白您为什么要如此大费周章地来寻求它的答案。”狡黠而勇敢的国王说道，“您知道，德·加拉德公爵已经受封两年了，我记得您曾经还特地来参加了他的册封和受洗仪式。可是两年来，索莫纳斯却从来不曾踏上过他的封地，先王很喜爱这位失而复得的小王子，从不允许他走出印索穆尼亚半步，要我说，他几乎是把索莫纳斯当作继承人培养的。前天的夜里，这孩子突发奇想，决定要去加拉德领看看，算起来，他应该早就已经抵达自己的领地了。您知道，加拉德是片半岛，三面环海，谁知道这个小淘气会不会心血来潮，想要去出海转悠一番呢？请您耐心一点，等他玩得尽兴了，自个儿就会回来。”

在听到这些话的时候，曼努埃尔一直在用越加阴鸷的目光盯着艾汀，红发青年每说一句话，他就发出一声笑，那是一种低沉而残忍的笑声，比起人类的声音，它更像豺狼的夜嗥。听着这较之愤怒的咆哮更加凶险不详的笑声，艾汀愈发确信他将会遭到无情的报复。

“您把故事编得很动听，可惜，我不信。”

曼努埃尔向他的长子使了个眼色，刀疤脸的丑陋汉子会意，他钳制住艾汀的右手，不顾后者的挣扎，握住了他的小指，并缓缓地把它往手背的方向折去。在这个漫长的过程中，红发青年脸色惨白，额头上不断渗出冷汗，随着骨头的断裂，他发出了一声低沉的、压抑的闷哼。

“现在，您愿意给我一点不一样的答案吗？陛下。”曼努埃尔好整以暇地问道，他再也不掩饰自己的仇恨，提前露出了刽子手的狞恶面目。

艾汀摇了摇头，酷刑继续了下去。

在一位国王的身上留下过于惹眼的折磨痕迹总是不大光彩的，毕竟这具尸体还要供人瞻仰，于是曼努埃尔召来士兵，他们将国王牢牢地捆在了椅子上，亲王命人脱去了艾汀的鞋子，他的脚和肩膀给人控制得死死地，烧红的烙铁被按在了他的脚心上，他发出了一声凄惨的哀叫。

“陛下，您想起加拉德亲王在哪里了吗？”

尽管他全身的汗毛都要倒竖起来了，艾汀仍然用和之前一模一样的从容眼神望着他的刽子手，坚定地说道：“不，我要说的只有这些，见你的鬼去吧！”

在这之后，国王的双脚被烫到不见一块完好的皮肉，脚趾被折断了七根，行刑者把烧红的铁钎缓缓地楔进艾汀的趾甲下面，每凿进去一根，他就发出一声悲叫，惨呼声穿过厚厚的围墙，在空气中颤动，它听起来简直不像是由人类发出来的，而是仿佛濒死动物的呜咽。套房外的走廊上有层层重兵把守，这些变节者尽管早已贱卖了他们的良心，然而此刻，听到了如此充满着痛苦意味的哀嚎，即使再冷血的人，也难免感到不寒而栗。红发青年肌肉挛缩，全身发抖，直至他的十片趾甲全部被拔去，他也仍然坚持着之前的说辞。

在酷刑的间隙，行刑者们解开了捆缚，艾汀疼得浑身打颤，疾病所致的高烧让他的神经像发了疯一样敏感，待肆虐的痛苦稍微宽解一些之后，他喘息着，断断续续地说道：“不要再做无谓的试探了，亲王殿下，实际上您的心里比任何人都清楚，这就是全部的事实。即使您用上最残忍的肉刑，也无法在从我的嘴里听到别的口供。这种多此一举的刑讯早已沦为了发泄私愤，我当然可以随便招供点什么，但是它除了浪费您的时间之外，没有任何意义。”他早知自己难逃一死，但是尽早劝服僭逆者，至少可以替他免除肉体的痛苦。

曼努埃尔盲目而冲动地在屋里蹀躞着，他憋了满怀的愤怒，却无处发泄。空气中流动着一种令人恐慌的岑寂，这间宽阔的卧室仿佛是被一块名为静默的殓衾包裹了起来。终于，篡位者不再自欺欺人了，他明白了眼前这一连串的把戏的奥秘，却无力改变它的结局。

“这么说您一直在耍我，我被您坑了、骗了、唬住了，啊！那么多彰明较著的迹象，我却偏偏视而不见！”亲王殿下的脸气得发紫，他几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话的。

曼努埃尔居高临下，牢牢地盯住艾汀，半晌之后，他那紧抿着的薄薄的嘴唇上，荡开了一个恶毒的冷笑，他说道：“既然如此，陛下，对我来讲，您就再也没什么用处了。”

“那么，再见吧，亲爱的叔父，我可不会想念您的。”艾汀有气无力地耸了耸肩膀，一派轻松地说道，“但是我想，亲王殿下，您杀死了我的肉体，应该也就心满意足了，您总不至于还想毁灭我的灵魂吧？您不安排一下我的终傅礼，不让我忏悔一下，就想把我急匆匆地打发走吗？”

“我倒不知道，陛下什么时候开始笃信宗教了。”

“唉，说来丢脸，我现在感到有些害怕了，毕竟我做了那么多也许会被神明谴责的荒唐事。叔父，您知道，人在濒死的时候，总是难免会觊望永恒的幸福，现在的我比任何时候都更是一名虔诚的信徒。但是我在宗教方面虽然抱着无限的热情，却也有些摇摆不定、莫衷一是，在先王后的教养之下，我对于宗教仪式一向是奉行的，但是一遭出了教堂，我却说不清楚自己到底是信奉哪路神仙。在我看来，六神教、火神教各有各的道理，临时抱佛脚总要抱个周全，麻烦您帮我在这两大教派之中，各寻一名德高望重的司祭来吧？”

艾汀关于宗教的这一套长篇大论让奇卡特里克亲王感到一阵头晕目眩，曼努埃尔苦恼地捂住了额头，在路西斯的宫廷中，谁也不敢说这位国王陛下是一名规行矩步的正派人，没想到现在大难临头，他那副轻浮的腔派居然还依旧故我。

这时，艾汀又说：“我的好叔父，如果我的灵魂无法抵达永生的极乐世界，那么它就难免要在世间游荡，到时候，我就少不了要来拜访您了，还请您不要嫌弃。”

这句话促使曼努埃尔做出了决定，虽然这位野心家一向务实，但是他也难免像那个时代的大多数人一样，多少有那么点迷信，他可不像想麦克白斯一样，终日寝食难安地畏惧着班柯的幽灵的造访，于是，他慷慨地同意了国王最后的要求。

在暮色降临的时候，路西斯封闭了所有的关卡和港口，可惜这道命令来得太迟了，即在此时，漂泊在海上的奥德修斯们看到了昭示着王国陷落的不祥黑烟。

——————

①典出莎士比亚戏剧《麦克白斯》，三名女巫在荒原上预言了麦克白斯即将取代邓肯成为国王的未来。


	85. Chapter 85

向晚时分，恐怖悒郁的气氛笼罩着国王的卧室，曼努埃尔命令士兵和仆役们对艾汀严加看守，尽管后者已经明显没有多长时间好活了，但是亲王殿下认为，在对待这位诡计多端的侄子的问题上，谨小慎微总不为过。房间里点上了蜡烛，昏黄的烛火在墙上映出诡谲的影子，在天光即将消逝的时候，艾汀所要求的两名司祭终于到了。

“陛下，这一位是康丝坦斯大圣堂的代理主教，”随同教士们一起走进房间的曼努埃尔，指着一名略为矮小消瘦的祭司介绍道。代理主教早已被城里的变故吓破了胆，他用惊疑不定的目光环顾着四周，最终向艾汀施了一礼。亲王殿下则继续说，“由于我们把整个宗主教府邸翻了个遍，也没有找到弗勒雷大人，所以只能请您委屈一下了。我想，陛下对于我们的宗主教大人的行踪一定也是了如指掌，还请您不吝赐教。”

“赐教倒是不敢当。索莫纳斯毕竟只有八岁，作为兄长，让他独自去巡视封地，我可不怎么放心。幸好他的教父，也就是弗勒雷宗主教愿意同行前往，帮我减轻了不少烦忧。”艾汀讥诮地笑着说道，纵然他的回答早已在曼努埃尔的意料之中，亲王殿下仍是给气得双手发抖。

“感谢陛下告知。”狡猾的王叔很快就平复了激动的情绪，只要一想到自己马上就要永远地搬开这块恼人的拦路石了，他的心情就异常地愉快，他继续介绍了另一名教士，“而这一位虔诚的教士是来自圣火会的修道者，圣火会是火神教的诸多修会之中最为严格虔敬的一支，相信由这位司祭来为您主持终傅礼，一定不会辱没了您高贵的血统。”

修道士掀起风帽，露出了一张惨白枯瘦的脸，这张脸令人毛骨悚然，比起劝人向善的德育师，他更像来自地狱的幽魂。

“圣火会？看来我的灵魂还真是掌握在一位‘可靠’的教士手里。”艾汀说着，露出了一派了然的微笑。

在路西斯，虽然火神信仰从未遭到过禁止，但是那些狂热的原教旨主义者却是不受欢迎的，王国境内四散分布着一些火神教的神庙或是修道院，但他们都隶属于较为温和的修道团体。在切拉姆家族的治下，圣火会从来没有在路西斯的国土上找到立锥之地，它是由一群狂信者结成的组织，经常干一些煽动仇恨、迫害异端的勾当。圣火会的大本营在拉霸狄奥，它负责管理着东索尔海姆帝国的宗教裁判所，修道会与皇室成员之间有着千丝万缕的联系。曼努埃尔笃定艾汀必死无疑，狂妄自大让他抛弃了一贯的谨慎，得意洋洋地暴露了自己和东索尔海姆帝国之间暗结珠胎的秘密。

国王的忏悔开始了，这场临终圣礼起初很是尴尬，两名来自对立教派的教士各说各的，艾汀每谈起一桩罪过，他们就要对其作出一套迥异的解释，终傅礼变成了教理问答，而教理问答很快又化作了宗教辩论。

对于一个像路西斯王这样有着丰富经历的人，很难想象他的全面忏悔会很简短，即便如此，它也有些冗长得过分了。艾汀唠唠叨叨地叙述着自己生活中的每一桩微不足道的小事，就连像某顿晚餐的时候贪嘴多吃了一块无花果馅饼这样的细枝末节，也要拿出来忏悔一番，如此拉拉杂杂地细述下来，他的罪孽倒可也真不少。曼努埃尔几度怀疑自己的侄子是不是还暗藏了什么不为人知的手段，所以故意拖拖拉拉地，借此苟延残喘。

冗长的叙述叫人昏昏欲睡，艾汀讲起故事来又极为啰嗦，很快，所有人的心神都不在聆听忏悔上了，曼努埃尔打了七、八个哈欠，就连一直以严苛的目光审视着国王的圣火会修士，也无法继续集中早已涣散的注意力了。两位司祭眼神呆滞，国王每说一句话，他们就点点头，好像在打拍子一样。

见这些人的精力已经被消磨得差不多了，艾汀便悄悄地把手伸进被褥底下，把什么东西攥进了掌心里，那是阿斯卡涅之前交给他保管的圣石碎片。红发青年身陷囹圄，四周都是恶狠狠的面孔，他们一刻不停地窥伺着他，艾汀知道，如果这块水晶叫人发现，那么，毋庸置疑地，篡位者马上就会将它据为己有。艾汀曾想要把它吞进腹中，但是他又不知道自己会在什么时候丧命，如果曼努埃尔踌躇的时间过长，那就不好办了。

而现在，合适的时机已然到来，忏悔的长篇大论终于到了头，代理主教呈上了圣餐饼，艾汀借着这个机会，将水晶和圣餐面包一起吞进了肚里。

“代理主教阁下，”在临终圣礼结束之后，艾汀拉住康丝坦斯大圣堂的神职人员，对他说道，“请您务必转告宗主教大人，我将他赐予我的爱情带入了坟墓，如果他细心地鉴察我的灵魂，他一定会发现，他的一片真心安然无恙地沉睡在那里。这是我最后的嘱托，请您一定要完成它。”

在修道院中的岁月里，艾汀和他的朋友曾经就灵魂的确切位置进行了一番探讨，当时，红发少年振振有词地说道：“关于灵魂，一些人认为它在头颅中，另一些人则认为它在胸腔之间，要我说的话，人们根本不需要费力寻找，灵魂这玩意儿一定是寓居在胃里，不信的话，神学家们尽可以去看，人饿着肚子，便很难有高尚的情操。所以，你看，这就是灵魂藏在胃囊中的明证，灵魂一旦饥渴，人就变得贪婪。”当然，这是一句玩笑话，但是艾汀知道，阿斯卡涅一定会听懂他的遗言之中所暗藏的含义。

代理主教听着这番嘱托，话语中所透露的惊世骇俗的“私情”让他愣在了原地，他一面念念叨叨，一面在胸前划了个六芒星，随后，矮小的教士用宽慰、同情的眼神望着国王，点了点头。而至于奇卡特里克亲王，则嗤笑了一声，彻底把这些话当做了路西斯王为自己的那些浪荡情史所书写的乏味终章。

做完了忏悔，领完了圣体，艾汀已然耽搁了不少时间，随后，梳妆师来了，侍从们伺候着国王换衣服，梳头，净面，打扮成了一国之君恰如其分的样子，过去，这些人对他竭尽趋奉之能事，现在，他们则为他披上了赴死的殓衾。

奇卡特里克亲王的医官送上了一杯葡萄酒，这杯琼浆能够让人醉得长眠不醒，当初，把阿历克塞打发进坟墓的那一杯水，恐怕也是从这位医官的研究室中端出来，送到先王的嘴边的。

艾汀镇定而高傲地端起那杯酒，向曼努埃尔举杯致意，青年国王的唇边挂着听天由命的微笑，他说道：“再会了，王叔。说实话，现在就死真没意思，我还想看看您的下场呢。”说完这句话，他将毒药一饮而尽，路西斯王的神色之中没有阶下囚的屈辱和怨愤，而是充满了君临一切的气概。

剧毒渐渐开始噬啮艾汀的神志，他感觉自己通体的血液都凝滞了下来，死亡并不能叫他感到惶怖，因为他知道，即使篡位者能够容忍他苟活下来，星之病也会夺去他的性命。在垂毙之际，年轻的国王想起了索莫纳斯，他将国土和王冠都输给了凶残的僭逆者，而他留给自己的至亲的唯一遗产，竟然只有无限的痛苦。艾汀知道孩子将来一定会回到这片土地，而那时，当他们再次见面时，他想必是尸骨已寒，静悄悄地躺在凄黯的坟墓里，他将再也无法微笑着迎接自己所挚爱的幼弟了。艾汀感到胸口越来越冷，一阵寒颤传遍了他的全身，卧房里灯影幢幢，光线渐趋昏暗，柔和的光晕笼罩着他，他躺在床上，不再感到呼吸困难，不再困囿于沉滞的肉体，他的意识彻底涣散了。

艾汀缓缓地阖上了双眼，最后的一丝生命在他的脸上颤动着，仿佛一道行将熄灭的光明，渐渐地，它终于被死亡的深渊吞没了。前来瞻仰遗体的人们也许会说国王死得很平静，知悉内情的人则会说国王死得很英勇，然而谁也不曾看到，在他向尘世作别的瞬间，一颗眼泪颤颤巍巍地，从他的眼角流淌出来，滑入了鬓发。

一晌儿之后，医官翻开尸体的眼皮，摸了摸他的脉搏，宣布了国王的死讯。

黑色的马车拉着两代路西斯王的灵柩，在隔日的黎明驶出了阿卡迪亚宫。以一国之君而言，艾汀的葬礼办得很草率，Non deficit alter, aurells（一个贵人垮了,另外还有一个呢）——权力场的吐故纳新历来如此，概莫能外。曼努埃尔急不可耐地想要攫取他弑亲的酬报，死者就应当知趣一点，尽早为新贵腾出位置。

天气炎热，阿历克塞的灵柩早已封棺，此时只有艾汀的棺木还敞开着，供人缅怀瞻仰。在追念仪式上，篡位者所表现出的傲慢无礼，简直令列席的朝臣以及贵族们感到震惊，在路西斯王的棺椁前，曼努埃尔·路西斯·切拉姆为了公开炫示自己的抱负，而没有脱下帽子，至于国王，则只戴着一顶简陋的月桂叶冠冕，躺在森冷的灵柩里。当时在场的一位兰戈维塔贵族在曾经在自己的回忆录中这样评价道：“这场葬礼不只是对于国王的羞辱，更是对于切拉姆家族延续了上千年的荣耀的谋叛。”

在阿历克塞晏驾以后，新朝不曾真正开始，便这样以最可耻的方式草草收场了。路西斯王的薨逝在本国以及外国宫廷里都引起了巨大的震动，印索穆尼亚血流成河，士绅庶众哀恸不已，却无力与僭逆者抗衡。王公贵族们各怀心思，有的人归顺了奇卡特里克亲王；有的人则举起为王室正统复仇的旗帜，厉兵秣马，将剑锋指向了王都；各国的间谍和使臣在暗处蠢蠢欲动。危险从四面八方向路西斯涌来。


	86. Chapter 86

在两千年前，大贵族或者王室成员所寓居的城堡大抵可以分为上下两部分，地面上是光辉四射的殿堂，一条条迂曲的回廊、数不胜数的房间、涂金的装饰、豪奢的帷幕和挂毯，罗织成了王公贵族们生活的表象，这里是不需要向世人讳饰的部分；而在地表之下，则盘踞着许多无名的暗道，走廊迷离曲折、四通八达，如同蛛网一般纵横交错。在这里，一些暗无天日的房间隐藏在地底下的迷宫中，有的密室阴暗逼仄，像一个个小匣子，那是关押犯人的牢房，对于统治者而言，地下的迷宫是逃命的通道，而对于那些不幸被关进地牢的人来讲，这里则是埋葬一切生机的坟墓，也许各位读者还记得，丽达·伊祖尼亚，这位命运悲惨的母亲，就是在这里生下了她的儿子；在城堡的底层之下，另有一些密室富丽轩敞，和城堡中的套房别无二致，人们将这些地方戏称为“小公馆”，无论是监狱还是套房，它们的共同之处就在于：这二者都是为王公贵族们藏匿罪恶的地方。

人们在宫殿宽敞明亮的回廊中走过的时候，很少会去想到自己脚下星罗棋布的巨大迷宫。在前文之中，我们已经跟随着年少时代的艾汀对阿卡迪亚宫的地下世界作了一番浅尝辄止的探索，然而，即使是曾经的路西斯王太子，也从来未能一窥地宫的全豹。就像同时代的其他城堡一样，在路西斯的王城中，也存在着一些禁忌的地方，鹿苑，亦即俗称的“逍遥宫”，就是其中之一。为了革除懒王统治时期的颓靡风气，先王阿历克塞曾经下令封闭了这座宫殿，后来艾汀虽然已经把鹿苑派作他用，但是对于这里纷繁错杂的地宫，他却从来未能去探奇揽胜一番。

在鹿苑，地上和地底的建筑面积差不多是一样大的，坑道弯弯曲曲、神秘莫测，十分瘆人。这里的地宫不与其他地方相连，仅靠几道隐蔽的暗门通向地面，在过去，人们偶尔能够看到几位侍从沿着走廊迤逦前行，然而仅仅过了一个转角，他们便突然像施展了隐遁术一样，消失得无影无踪了。想要揭开这座地下洞穴的盖子，必须要靠一把特殊的钥匙，而这把钥匙也早已随着“懒王”布林加斯的逝世不翼而飞。逍遥宫的脚下曾经埋藏着不少凄惨的故事，君王的合法需求在地面上得到满足，而他的那些阴暗的嗜欲则在地宫中得到慰藉，就这样，鹿苑这座建筑物将统治者方方面面的需要都照顾到了。

艾汀的祖父布林加斯在国政上素来怠忽职守，然而在寻欢作乐方面却一改他的懒惰秉性，展示出了暴君的狰狞面目。对于鹿苑的地下所发生的故事，人们一向讳莫如深，这里是路西斯的君主藏污纳垢的地方，那些虚实难辨的传闻为这片迷宫更增添了几分神秘色彩，但是既然我们这篇故事还要继续讲下去，那么就请各位读者跟随我一同步下那低矮、幽暗的石阶，走进坑道中去一探究竟吧。

在饮下那杯毒酒的时候，艾汀曾经确信自己必死无疑，和所有的王室一样，切拉姆家也有各种珍藏的秘方，这些不外传的妙法可以使酒液变得更为甘美，顺便不声不响地把政敌打发进地府，甚至不需要碰人一根汗毛。那些与王座为敌的绊脚石们饮下了一杯杯香醇的美酒，他们自以为是醉了，实际上却是死了。虽然先王阿历克塞更加推崇光天化日之下的屠杀，而对这类躲躲闪闪的勾当厌恶至极，但是事实上，历代的路西斯王曾使用这些秘方为自己解决了不少麻烦，它远比刀子斧头更为干净利索。当艾汀睁开眼睛的时候，他以为自己是到了冥府，这位国王素性懒散，他本着随遇而安的人生信条，打了个哈欠，翻了个身，打算继续去膜拜他新的圣三位一体——亦即修普诺斯、墨菲斯和尼克斯①，然而，空气中萦绕不去的熏香味道却让他瞬间警醒了起来，他对这股馥郁但却失之庸俗的香气并不陌生，在那场为时不长的刑讯过程中，这股味道一直刺激着他的鼻腔，这是奇卡特里克亲王的长子雷贝列塔侯爵——马格努斯·路西斯·切拉姆身上的气味。

艾汀支起身子，他的脑袋里还在昏昏沉沉地隐隐作痛，他依稀记得自己确实是死了，在他闭上双眼的刹那，那道将他的灵魂系缚于这具肉体凡胎上的锁链松解了，他的意识不断地下沉，他看到成千累万的灵魂向着一个共同的地方涌去，仿佛小行星受着恒星的吸引，那既是生命的泉源，又是埋葬逝者的深渊。他只觉得自己的意识被一股狂流淹没了，在幽暗的渊底，延绵不绝的时间静止了，广阔无垠的空间在他的头顶盘旋，他只觉得这里无比熟悉、无比亲切，他再次听到了那曾经守护着他的灵魂的声音。在清醒之后，梦境只留下了一片昏乱惶惑的感觉，艾汀只模模糊糊地知道，自已已然摆脱了衰萎的旧生命。他浸入了斯提克斯河②，又再次重获新生，他和自己吞下的那块圣石融为了一体，一股无名的力灌注于他的四肢百骸之间，在占有了这股力量的同时，他也和冥冥之神签订了契约。这是属于神巫的力量，依靠它，艾汀能够随心所欲地去救度世人，为满目疮痍的伊奥斯大陆敷上药膏、裹扎创伤，但是他的力量将用他的生命来抵偿。

梦中的一切只在艾汀的脑袋里留下了一个朦胧的印象，但是现在显然不是继续对那些亦真亦幻的玄妙事物探赜索隐的好时机，现实世界才是他需要关注的迫切问题。他在自己的卧房中陷入昏死，却在一个陌生的地方醒来，身上只穿着一件单薄的细麻料睡袍。更加令他不寒而栗的是，他摸到自己的脖子上戴着一只铁环。这只铁环约莫有两寸宽，一寸厚，它与那些被人豢养的猛兽所佩戴的项圈式样相似，却是上好的精铁铸成的。铁环没有任何开口，艾汀能够摸到一个类似锁眼的地方，可是它已经被焊死了，这件令人毛骨悚然的首饰牢牢地箍在他的脖颈上，既不能被取下，也无法被拗断，它仅仅留出了半寸的富余，使其不至于妨碍佩戴者的呼吸。项圈由一条手臂粗的铁链连结到远处的墙上，这条锁链很长，足以供人在室内自由行走。

艾汀环顾了一下四周，他是在一个房间里，或者我们姑且将它称之为“房间”吧，这里既没有大门，也没有窗，细纱制成的帷幔隔开了卧房和盥洗室，套房面积不小，几乎赶得上艾汀曾经的寝室，厚重冰冷的围墙阻隔了天光，使得这里的居民对于外界的时季一无所知。艾汀躺在一张大床上，和阿卡迪亚宫中供王室成员居住的套房一样，床铺位于一个略高于地面的凹室中，墙壁在床背的后面划出优美的半圆形曲线，房间的剩余部分则是规整的长方形。四根雕花床柱挑起暗红色的帷幔，床帏已经被掀开了，艾汀可以清楚地看到屋子里的陈设：地面上铺着厚厚的地毯，天花板上、墙上，到处都包着金镶银裹的细木护板，墙壁上张挂着闪光绸帷幔，它的下缘缀着无数银线织成的流苏，几幅织毯掩映在墙幔的后面，这些挂毯绣作精美，色彩绚丽，然而上面所描绘的画面却有点逗人情欲的诲淫意味。屋子里到处摆设着奇花异葩，大理石花盆里插着各个品种的兰花，卡提斯式的香炉蒸腾出袅袅青烟，天花板的正中央垂下一座镀金吊灯，烛光将室内的家具陈设映衬得格外生辉。看得出来，这里的每一处细节都被仔细地酌量过。就像一般的房间一样，除了休息用的卧榻，房间的另一头还安置着一套富丽堂皇的靠背长椅，茶几上摆着水烟壶和盛满精美果点的银盘子，而在这些家什的附近，则摆着一张紫檀木长桌，那是用来就餐的地方，这里的建造者显然很细心，房间中的陈设几乎照顾到了住客方方面面的需求；这里看不见明显的门窗，甚至连通气孔都高悬在墙壁的顶上，这种设计背后的意图显然是为了防止什么人逃跑或是向外界求救；从天花板上的彩绘的褪色程度来看，这栋建筑物大概已经有些年头了；在芬芳扑鼻的熏香背后，艾汀能够辨出一股隐隐约约的潮气，由此可以推测，他此刻正在地下。对于这间雅致的卧室，说它是座地牢，它却有些过于奢华，至此，结论不言自明，无论是那描绘着狄俄尼索斯的欢宴的织毯，还是这里的泥土湿气，这些证据都指向一个答案——这里是曾经的懒王藏匿他不可告人的战利品的囚笼，丢了权杖的路西斯王现在正被关在逍遥宫的地下。

艾汀颓丧地抬起手来，抹了把脸，说实话，他宁可在幽暗秽臭的墓穴中醒来。

对于目前的处境，艾汀作了一番粗略的判断，他大致能够推测出自己所在的位置。在路西斯的历史中，鹿苑确实是个不祥的地方，先王布林加斯在这里可鄙地死去，死神的镰刀毫不留情地划开了浮华淫乐的表象，让一代君主的虚弱和无耻赤裸裸地呈现在了世人的眼前；然而，这栋建筑物里发生过的灾难不仅限于此，它甚至与王国和属国的决裂有着千丝万缕的联系。

五十八年前，当时的迦迪纳大公的幺弟即将大婚，刚满十五岁的少年亲王与布林加斯的侄女定下了姻亲。在婚礼举行之前，按照通例，这位即将迎娶宗主国王室之女的属国贵族，需要亲自前来拜谒路西斯的统治者，然而，当懒王初次见到俊美秀气的尼可拉斯·罗森克勒之时，少年亲王的容姿令布林加斯感到震惊。路西斯王的心中升起了一股难以遏制的情愫，他决定为自己攫取这株情欲的花朵。在所有人的眼中，布林加斯对待这位国宾极为宽厚、友善，他像接待一位君主那样，热情地款待了他，在尼可拉斯携着他的新娘回国之时，路西斯王赠予这对金童玉女的各种银器、金器、宝石和丝绸足足装满了十五辆角兽车。然而，这两名沉浸在新婚燕尔的欢情里的少年少女却再也没能回到迦迪纳。车队在两国交界处的布耶纳山道上遭到了洗劫，护送队势单力薄，惨遭屠戮。新娘虽然保住了性命，但却由于受到了过大的惊吓，从此变得疯疯癫癫的。

一名死里逃生的士兵声称，他在扮成山匪的劫持者之中认出了路西斯王的亲兵。这个消息令当时的加迪纳大公难以置信，他无法想象一国之君居然能够无耻下作到这种地步，虽然王公贵族的兄弟之间往往谈不到多么深厚的情谊，但是路西斯的所作所为不啻于把污泥直接甩在了迦迪纳的尊严上，大公曾经多次试图与布林加斯交涉，而后者却一直在搪塞敷衍，在为期一年的会谈无果之后，最终，迦迪纳公国与它的宗主国兵戎相见了。而至于尼可拉斯·罗森克勒，自从那场山路上的劫难以后，再没有人见过他。少年的行踪彻底成了一个谜，只是在其后的两年之中，人们注意到，布林加斯去逍遥宫去得更勤了。毋庸置疑，懒王留下了这位亲王来供自己取乐，而当他玩腻以后，可怜的尼可拉斯恐怕难以逃脱被杀人灭口、毁尸灭迹的命运。

布林加斯和迦迪纳王子之间的这段过往虽然从来没有被证实过，但是身为路西斯王国的继承人，艾汀总能够从阿历克塞每次谈起懒王时的那种鄙夷厌恶的情绪之中猜到其间一二。那些关于尼可拉斯被关在鹿苑地下的传闻或许是真的，眼下，艾汀所在的这间套房宽敞舒适、装潢豪华，它匠心独运的设计显然是为了“款待”王公贵族而存在的，也许那位死于非命的少年就埋葬房间的石砖底下，而他的幽灵此刻则停驻在空气中，正噙着一抹冷笑，讥嘲着仇人的后裔之间同室操戈的闹剧，想到这里，被废黜的路西斯王禁不住打了个寒颤。

——————

①修普诺斯、墨菲斯、尼克斯：分别是神话中的睡眠之神、梦境之神和黑夜之神。

②斯提克斯河：希腊神话中的冥河，传闻在里面浸过水而又复活的人可以刀枪不入。


	87. Chapter 87

艾汀对眼下的境况充满了疑惑，他私下里对自己提了一连串的问题：是谁把他弄到这里来的呢？房间中的那股熏香的味道使答案不言自明；如果是雷贝列塔侯爵关押了他的话，那么曼努埃尔有没有参与这件事？当他的堂哥发现他死而复生的时候，为什么没有立即杀死他？甚至马格努斯是如何发现他还活着的呢？对于这些问题，艾汀一个也回答不上来，他实在想不出，别人究竟为什么留下了他的性命，难道他对奇卡特里克亲王那一家子人，还有什么用处吗？

在一番反复的思虑和推敲之后，艾汀已然有几分确信是马格努斯擅自监禁了他，曼努埃尔对于王位觊觎已久，这位奸宄绝不会留下像这样的重大隐患。对于自己的这名堂兄，路西斯王不甚了解，以往，只有在召开大御前会议的时候，侯爵阁下才会在印索穆尼亚露面。艾汀只知道，奇卡特里克亲王的长子性情阴郁、恣睢暴戾，他原本是作为继承人被培养的，却在十几年前突然失去了父亲的宠爱，从此地位一落千丈，性格也变得愈发乖张。马格努斯为什么要把他关在这里呢？这位狱卒恐怕并没有存着什么善念，艾汀脖子上的铁环明白晓畅地昭示着对方的恶意。红发青年将自己的记忆仔仔细细地踏勘了好几遍，也想不起来他和这位素无来往的堂兄之间究竟存在什么不得了的过节。马格努斯居然如此大费周章地囚困了一位关系疏淡的亲戚，这可真是一桩咄咄怪事。

他低下头去，借着灯光，看了看自己的双臂，随着他的生命和力量的昭苏，死亡的黑斑已经全部褪去了。没问题，虽然他的肢体较之患病之前消瘦了一些，但这仍然是一具器宇轩昂的，属于成年男人的强健身躯。

“归根结底，无论他打的什么算盘，总不会是为了贪图我的‘美色’吧？”艾汀一面摸着自己由于疏于打理，新近长出了一层胡茬的下巴，一面露出了戏谑的微笑。

坐以待毙从来就没有写进过艾汀的家族铭文，尽管事态还很不明朗，他仍然决定尽快抢占先机，找到这间卧室中暗藏的密道机关。当站上地面的一刻，艾汀才蓦然意识到，自己的双脚刚刚在不久前遭受过酷刑虐待，骨折的脚趾和烫伤的足底传来的剧痛让他一时间站立不稳，栽了下去，在即将翻倒的瞬间，他拽住了床幔，可是老旧的织物却无法承受一名成年男子的体重，丝绒帷幔被扯裂，又把床头的落地烛台碰翻在地上，发出了不小的动静。

“真要命！那群吝啬的神明简直比放印子钱的异教徒还要小气，他们为什么不能在治愈星之病的时候，顺便把我的脚也治一治呢？”路西斯王狼狈地躺在通向床铺的石阶上，如此想道。

这个时候，壁毯的后面发出了一阵石头移动的滞涩声响，十名少年仆役撩起挂毯，急匆匆地冲了进来，尽管他们迅速地重新掩盖了暗道的入口，艾汀却已然看清了那个镶在墙上的秘密机关，大门是用一整块厚重的花岗岩雕凿而成的，它连结在轴上，可开可关，关上以后，就和墙壁融为了一体，再也难以分辨。这类机关在当时的伊奥斯并不鲜见，它是索尔海姆建筑风格的一部分，如今，在遗迹森林中神秘的科斯达马克塔中，仍旧可以看得见这样的暗门。

在匆忙的一瞥间，艾汀看清了这间囚室的构造，从石门的厚度推测，这里的墙壁至少有六尺厚，暗门的外侧并不与走廊相邻，而是一间类似于套房前厅的屋子，那里的装潢远没有卧室这样精雅，墙壁光秃秃的，裸露着花岗岩石块，风格粗糙犷悍，却打理得很整齐，看起来像是供给仆役和守卫使用的。在挂毯撩起的瞬间，他透过通亮的烛火，看到了一扇低矮的铁门镶嵌在前厅的墙上，那门是拱形的，挂着三道大锁，艾汀对于城堡的各类防御设施有一些了解，他知道，这种门一旦关上，只有用特殊的钥匙才能打开，即使用攻城锤也奈何不得。暗门关闭之前，外间传来了足铠碰撞石板所发出的铿锵声响，根据这些杂沓的脚步声，艾汀能够判断出，至少有八名全副武装的重铠卫兵把守着前厅。

“如此盛大的礼遇倒不至于辱没了一国之君的身份，这可真是让人受宠若惊。”当少年们小心翼翼地重新把艾汀抬回床上的时候，他苦笑着发出了喟叹。仅仅是囚笼之内的守备，便已森严到如此地步，那么铁门之外的境况自然可想而知。走廊里一定时时刻刻有重兵把守，就算铁门的外面此刻正蹲着一头狂怒的刻耳柏洛斯，艾汀也不会感到丝毫惊奇。

想要溜之大吉，无异痴人说梦。

说实话，艾汀当然能够使用治愈魔法立即医好自己的伤脚，摆平房间里的这几个毛孩子也费不了多大力气，但是他却面临着两个难题：第一，拴在脖子上的那条铁链极其牢固，除非使用锉刀才能弄断；第二，对于自己的武力，艾汀有相当的自知之明，即便是全盛状态的他，恐怕也无法和囚室之外全副武装的军队抗衡。目前他能够操控魔法这件事还是个秘密，在反复权衡之后，鉴于种种状况，艾汀决定暂时为自己保留这张暗藏的底牌。既然不能强攻，那么就要智取，路西斯王打量着那些少年侍从，开始试图从他们的嘴里撬出一点信息。

“你叫什么名字？”艾汀向这群少年中最为年长的孩子问道。

少年低眉敛目地站在一旁，没有答话。

“你们的主人是谁？是他把你们派到这里来的吗？”一个明知故问的问题，回答他的依旧只有一片寂静。

“现在是什么时候了？”

“这是什么地方？”

接下来，路西斯王提出了一大堆的问题，尽管他死缠烂打、软磨硬泡的本事极为高明，也始终没能在由静默凝结而成的铠甲上敲出半点缝隙。最终，艾汀放弃了这场毫无意义的试探，他感觉自己就如同那位向着风车冲锋的骑士一样，耗竭了膂力，却只打在了空气上。

“六神在上，这是我头一遭直嚷得喉咙冒火，也没能换来一个字的回答。你们该不会都是群聋子哑巴吧！”艾汀沮丧地倒在床上，低声自言自语道。

这个时候，那名年纪稍长的少年及时地为他递上了一杯清水，这至少证明了他们的耳朵并不聋。

趁着这个当口，艾汀开始把侍从们端详了起来，虽然死盯着别人窥伺研究多少有些失礼，但是既然这间屋子里也没有什么其他的东西可看，他们就只能彼此忍耐将就一下了。这群仆役年纪很轻，有些甚至还是儿童，他们之中年龄最大的，看上去也只不过十四、五岁，年纪小的则堪堪只有六、七岁。适才在接过那杯水的时候，艾汀刻意在少年瘦骨嶙峋的手上摸了一下，男孩的手掌和手指上生着一层薄茧，从茧子的位置推测，有些是耕种劳作留下的，更多的则是由于技击训练而锻炼出来的，他原先是一名士兵吗？还是一名农民呢？艾汀不得而知。这些孩子的装束颇为奇特，他们穿着早已过时的丘尼卡，也就是我们常说的袋状贯头衣，这种衣服是旧索尔海姆帝国时代的风尚，它是一种剪裁朴素的袍子，没有袖子，腰间束以一根织带，长度一般及膝。然而这些孩子的丘尼卡要更短一些，它们只将将盖到大腿的上部，与其说它是一件衣服，不如说它只是一块不怎么牢靠的遮羞布。少年们打着赤脚，胳膊和大腿袒露在艾汀的目光下，以当时的标准来看，这样的穿着几乎可以称为半裸。

在不久以前，男孩们抬起艾汀的时候，他在这些孩子身上闻到了一股奇怪的异味，尽管他们的衣服上都着附着浓郁的熏香，但是临到近前，艾汀仍然捕捉到了一股不易察觉的骚臭，这种味道，他只在那些负责守卫女浴室的男性阉奴身上闻到过。可见这些孩子都遭到了惨无人道的摧残——接受过去势手术的人无法很好地控制自己的排泄，失禁对于他们而言是常有的事。刻毒暴虐的统治者泯灭了孩子们天真烂漫的童稚心灵，有几名少年正带着战战兢兢的好奇偷偷打量着路西斯王，艾汀向着他们扫视过去，目光中小心翼翼地掩藏着温柔和怜悯，男孩中最幼小的那个，甚至还不及索莫纳斯的年纪大。

紧接着，随着观察，艾汀发现了一个令人不安的事实，这些孩子，尽管长相年龄各异，但是他们却有一些共同的特征：红发、金棕色的眼睛，以及被阳光晒成浅褐色的皮肤。这点巧合令他顿时感到不寒而栗。

自从醒来之后，接连不断的古怪事情把一个硕大的谜题掷到了艾汀的面前，一副摸不着、看不透的黑色帷幕遮住了他的命运，他自以为知道了一些事情，实际上，他又一无所知。艾汀静静地半卧着，手肘支在靠垫上，他细心观察，小心翼翼地提防着一切。幸而沉默的斯芬克斯并没有长久地保存它的谜底，随着壁毯后面机关开启的声响，德·雷贝列塔侯爵——或者，更准确地说，自从曼努埃尔登上国王的宝座之后，他的长子已然晋轶为公爵了——马格努斯·路西斯·切拉姆走了进来。

“啊！我可爱的堂弟，很高兴看到你已经恢复了意识。”篡位者的长子用那种曾经令艾汀极为厌恶的阴沉嗓音说道。

路西斯王毫不畏缩地审视着自己的堂兄，当丑陋的汉子说出这句话的时候，他那亲狎的语气令艾汀打了个哆嗦。从马格努斯的眼神当中，他看到了一闪而过的狂热和兴奋，以及一丝很容易辨认出来的仇恨情绪，除此之外，还有一些无以名之的晦暗的情愫。对于危险，艾汀偶尔会有一种与生俱来的直觉，就像当初在阿卡迪亚宫见到雷贝列塔公爵时一样，此时，红发青年只觉得遍体生寒。


	88. Chapter 88

命运的图景尚且没有完全展现在艾汀的眼前，但这已经足以在他的心中激起莫名的纷扰，他知道马格努斯就是致使他陷入目前这种境况的始作俑者，然而他却不怎么想弄清究里，刀疤脸男人那险恶的微笑背后所隐藏的意图令他望而却步。然而，出身于路西斯王族的青年到底不同于一般的庶众，他很快地将这点无以名之的不安甩在脑后，艾汀摆出一张笑吟吟的面孔，或者说，是再次戴上了他那副令人难以看透的面具，若无其事地寒暄道：“早上好！我亲爱的堂哥。有鉴于这间暗无天日的囚室掩藏了大自然的时季，既然我刚刚醒来，那么就权且把现在当作早晨吧。虽然我有一大堆的问题想要得到解答，但是也要一个一个地开始。我得承认，当我醒来的时候，确实被眼前的一切惊呆了，我原以为自己必死无疑，但是显然那名瞎眼的织工婆娘①另有安排，对于我为什么会待在这里，希望您能够作出解释。”

马格努斯一言不发地在床边坐了下来，紧接着的，是一阵令人难以忍受的沉默，他随手把玩着佩剑上的圆柄，半晌之后，奇卡特里克亲王的长子终于说话了：“堂弟，我很荣幸地告诉你，你已经在死亡的河谷中沉睡了三天三夜了，现在正值傍晚。是我把你从康丝坦斯大圣堂地下，阴暗凄冷的停灵室中挖了出来，带到了这间温暖舒适的卧房；同时也是我，买通了我父亲的医官，把那杯害人性命的毒酒换成了使人陷入假死的药物，为此，我花费了不少的心血和银钱。你应该心存感恩。”

“对于您为了保住我这条小命所耗费的苦心，我致以诚挚的感谢！”就像以前一样，雷贝列塔公爵向来钝口拙舌，他那套挟恩图报的言辞，以及浮现在眉宇之间的洋洋自得，在艾汀看来颇为可笑。红发青年直起身子，继而躬身行礼，可是无论是他的功架，还是他那轻浮的腔调，都叫人看不出半分诚意，他继续说道，“那么，能让我听听，您花了多少钱买下了我的性命吗？对于一位国王在世人眼里的价格，说实话，我还是挺好奇的。”

“亲爱的堂弟，你可一点也不便宜。为了你，我不得不从自己的封地中划出一块一千摩底的田庄给了那名贪婪的医官，此外，还要加上一百磅的金子。虽然所费不菲，但是值得。”

“以一位国王的价格来说，”艾汀的脸上挂着漫不经心的微笑，他耸了耸肩膀，说道，“这点小钱姑且算得上是差强人意吧。侯爵阁下，您在谈到金钱的时候，总是难免流露出一副锱铢必较的小人气，这可不该是身为切拉姆家族的一员应有的风范。现在我总算明白，为什么亲王殿下要把您从继承人的位子上踹下去了，因为您总有一天要让路西斯王族的姓氏贻笑大方。”

“亲爱的堂弟，我买下你，可不是为了给自己找一位国王，所以请收回你那种目无余子的傲慢姿态吧。否则，我向你保证，你会为自己的轻口薄舌而感到后悔不迭。”马格努斯的脸色瞬间变得铁青，对于这番嘲笑挖苦，他并没有打算忍气吞声。一只粗壮的巨掌攥在了艾汀的右手上，这只手的小指早已在三天前折断了，伤处没有得到医治，现在正凄惨地肿胀着、泛着淤青，随着那只强有力的手掌逐渐收紧，红发青年的额头上渗出了冷汗。

在艾汀忍受着疼痛的时候，马格努斯继续说道：“顺便说一下，由于我的父亲已然继承了路西斯的王位，作为国王的长子，我现在是公爵了，请注意你的称呼。”

“好了，好了，公爵殿下，我闭嘴就是了。”看到遭受威胁的对象作出了屈服的神态，马格努斯放松了他的桎梏。艾汀一面揉着手指，一面努力地想要露出一个满不在乎的笑容，但是手上的剧痛却让他的微笑看起来颇为古怪，他疼得神经抽搐，几乎只有半张脸还能勉强作出欢容，这幅脸相简直就像那些古代默剧的面具一样滑稽。

“您的脾气可太糟糕了，我虽然并不太精通医理，但也知道暴躁的人往往难克永年。”艾汀继续揶揄着他的堂兄，看起来，这位阶下囚似乎不太懂得吸取教训，但是实际上，他却是在试探狱卒的脾性。

怒火如同汹涌的潮水一般不断地在马格努斯的心中高涨，他站起身来，不停地踱着步，愤激地挥动着双手，终于，他突然冲到了艾汀的面前，扼住后者的喉咙，把他按在了床上。“啊！艾汀，你必须了解我，我从来不会做出空洞的威胁。你至少应该注意到，尽管你曾经高高在上，但是现在，你的命运在我的掌控之下，我高兴把你怎样就怎样，你是逃不出去的。”雷贝列塔公爵瞪着一双赤红的眼睛，狂怒的气息喷在了红发青年的脸上。

在当初慨然赴死的时候，艾汀所展现出的那番英雄气魄大半是因为他笃定自己命不久矣，故而也就表现得极为淡然。那时，他就像是孓然一身的美狄亚，除了一条已然在冥府挂上了号的性命，实在没有什么可失去的，然而现在，他赢过了死神，他要失去的可太多了，于是艾汀不得不谨慎地应付他可能将要面临的厄运。实际上，这位国王非常爱惜自己的性命，他从来就不是什么视死如归的勇士，在他看来，为了逞一时之勇而拼掉性命，是最犯不上的愚行。总而言之，只要尚存一线生机，艾汀便多半会把切拉姆家族铭文之中“Fortis（坚强）”的部分弃若敝履，既然他已经出乎意料地化险为夷，那么至少在未来的几十年之内，无论他再怎么热衷于和有夫之妇鬼混，他都没有兴趣再次远赴阴司地府，去和泊尔塞福涅②重叙欢情。既然在这里的，除了他和马格努斯，就只剩下了几个装聋作哑的少年侍从，又有谁会把国王贪生怕死的丑态传扬出去呢？在当初神影岛上险些丧命的那次教训之后，艾汀明白了一个道理，那就是，任何人，无论你再怎么悍不畏死也罢，都最好不要去和那些小家子气的偏执狂硬碰硬，尤其是当对方掌握着你的命脉的时候，更应如此。

“亲爱的堂兄，看得出来您言出必践，我为自己冒犯到您而感到懊悔。所以请收起怒气，让我们言归于好吧。”近乎窒息的路西斯王一面竭尽全力地扳开马格努斯那铁钳一般的指头，一面从喉咙中艰难地挤出了这句告饶的话，在摸清对方的意图之前，他一点也不想拿自己的前景来冒险。随后，艾汀举起双手，做出了投降的姿势。

雷贝列塔公爵心满意足地放开了他的手，他属于那种倚仗着权势和膂力，态度蛮横，惯于恃强凌弱的人，不消说，当他认识到自己可以死生予夺之时，目睹着倨傲刻薄的猎物在他的威逼之下，逐渐变得忍气吞声，他那点可怜的自尊心得到了莫大的满足。马格努斯轻轻地抚摸着艾汀的脖颈上刚刚被掐出来的淤紫，那只沉重的铁环早已在青年的皮肉上磨出了血痕，他无限怜惜地轻抚着这些由他一手造成的伤痕，动作中的温柔简直堪比最为虔敬的信徒在擦拭一尊神像。

“我已经警告过你一次了，不要总是讥刺别人，你看，你给我的侍从们做了个多么坏的榜样。艾汀，你不应该试图惹怒我，只要你安分守己地待在这里，不到万不得已，我是不愿意对你使用暴力的。”说着，马格努斯把手掌埋进了路西斯王那一头蓬乱卷曲的发丝里，他把那些浓密而柔软的红色长发绕在手指间把玩，隔过头发揉搓着艾汀的面颊。

虽然艾汀高明的社交手腕足以支持他在任何一种场合应付裕如，但是被一位心智健全——也许这一点有待商榷——的成年男性，用这样爱抚宠物一般的方式触碰，对他来讲，却是破天荒的体验，这让他感到一阵心烦意乱。于是，艾汀故作轻松地把脑袋一晃，顺便甩脱了那只令人作呕的手掌，看到堂弟的表现，马格努斯的额头间再次聚起了阴云，无论这种不悦的表示是多么地短暂而隐蔽，艾汀反正是注意到了。他在脸上挤出一丝笑意来，话锋一转，语带嘲弄地说道：“既然您无意将我当做一国之君对待，那么我实在看不出您还有什么理由把我强行留在这里。坦白讲，起初我以为您是想要借着勤王的旗号，把我这个被废黜的国王当做傀儡，去夺回您的应有的权利，但是现在看来，事情也许并非我所猜想的那样。难道您是想给自己找个弄臣吗？好吧，我懂了。毫不谦虚地说，我的口才的确是不错，各种的诗歌小调也都能随口来上两句。但是，您若想要我来做个弄臣，那么便不妨对我的摇唇鼓舌一笑置之，贵绅煞费苦心包装起来的皮囊若是叫弄臣的木剑一扎就穿，那岂不是可笑之尤？……”

马格努斯·路西斯·切拉姆心胸狭隘，脾气暴躁，显然他不耐烦把艾汀的这一大通七拐八绕的饶舌话听完，在红发青年夸夸其谈的半途，他便截住了话头：“不，堂弟，你想错了，我怎么会把你当成一名微不足道的弄臣呢？早在十几年前，命运就把你和我联系在了一起。”在说出这些话的时候，雷贝列塔公爵轻轻地握着艾汀的手，他总是令人生畏的声音中覆盖着一层造作的温柔，这点矫饰就像在木乃伊那满布着纵横交错的皱纹的脸上敷上一层香粉一样，非但不能掩盖丑恶，反而把这怪物的脸衬托得更加引人侧目，更何况，男人阴沉沉的目光也说明了事实恰恰相反。如果说曼努埃尔还能称得上是一名起码演员，那么他的长子做戏的功夫就有些不入流了。

“可是我，我却不记得咱们之间有过什么交情。”艾汀的双眼紧紧地盯着这位他本能地加以提防的对手，似乎想要看透他的内心。

——————

①指命运女神。

②泊尔塞福涅：希腊神话中，冥王哈迪斯的妻子。


	89. Chapter 89

“你不记得了？啊，你居然不记得了！”听到这个回答，马格努斯眉头紧皱，鼻子翕动，眼睛里射出了一道倏忽即逝的凶光，他无意之间攥紧了双手，断指骤然遭到挤压，引起了艾汀的一声痛叫。继而，这位刀疤脸的丑汉放松了手掌，他叹了口气，又说，“是的，那时你只有四岁，谁还能指望一个四岁的孩子记事呢？”

公爵的脸上再次挂上了那种虚伪的友善，他轻轻牵起艾汀受伤的那只手，往断骨的地方呵着气，像哄慰幼童一样说道：“看来我又弄疼你了是吗？其实我并不想伤害你，但是你知道，我父亲的命令一向是不容违误的。”

轻拂过手背的气息令艾汀骨寒毛竖，他只觉得自己浑身上下的血液都凝固了起来，他试着把手缩回来，刚抽出来一点，又给拽住了。马格努斯把他的堂弟厌恶的表示错当成了畏缩，他语带怨尤地喟叹道：“唉！从小就是这样，我总是叫你害怕，我知道自己长得算不上英俊，可是这又有什么办法呢？”

说着这些话，马格努斯抬起了他的独眼，他觑着艾汀，眼睛里闪烁着深邃而又阴森的目光，他的手指慢吞吞地向上游走，用一种令人不安的方式轻轻摩挲着青年手腕内侧的肌肤，那里正临着血液行经的地方，他感觉到猎物的脉管正在他的手指下面急促地惴惴抽动着。事情发展到了这样的田地，如果说艾汀还不明白囚禁自己的人想要从他的身上得到什么，那么他若不是个不谙世事的孩子，就一定是个毫无眼力的蠢货，幸而他不属于这二者之中的任何一个。路西斯王打了个哆嗦，意识到了自己被迫跌入了一个多么可耻的深渊。马格努斯的凝视饱含着欲望和贪婪，那是鹰隼看向猎物的眼睛，艾汀感觉自己就像是一只落入了陷阱的野兽，只能绝望地等待着这只在他的头顶上盘旋不去的鹞鹰飞扑下来，将他蚕食殆尽。

艾汀默默地对自己作了一番审视，公道地说，谁也不能否认路西斯王的确当得起仪表堂堂这个评价，并且他潇洒的风度、雅谑的谈吐和英俊的容貌向来使他在情场上无往不利，在宫廷中，数不清的贵妇人曾经慷慨地馈赠给了他许多秋波媚眼，而在王城里，每当他微服出游之时，甘愿分文不取而与他春风一度的高级娼妓更是不知凡几。毋庸置疑的是，虽则艾汀生就了一副尼苏斯①一般的好相貌，但是他那迷人的魅力向来只是朝着女士们抛洒的，即使偶尔引来一些同性的青睐，也俱是些像阿斯卡涅那样纤细秀美的青年，对于这种意外收获，艾汀倒是经常沾沾自喜、引以为豪，如果有配得上胃口的，也少不了缱绻缠绵一番。尽管曾经在修道院中，他也有过一点不那么令人愉快的遭际，然而这种事情发生在雌雄莫辨的少年身上并不鲜见，况且处于那座只有一群男性的幽闭孤岛上，即使是最为狂热的女色鉴赏家，也难保不会改弦易辙。总而言之，艾汀从不认为嬖幸娈宠之类的词语能够和他这种身长将近六尺的高大男人产生什么联系，然而现在，他却不敢那么笃定了。

他用饱含狐疑的目光看了看雷贝列塔公爵，后者正在吩咐侍从们准备晚餐，看着自己的堂兄那如同初次赶赴幽会的男人一般冲动而疯狂的神采，艾汀简直要怀疑这位贵绅的脑子或者眼睛出了什么问题。

想到自己多年的夙愿即将得逞，马格努斯的情绪变得极为欢畅，这是一位喜怒无常的神经症患者，总是沿着自己那杂乱无章的思路行动，他使尽了浑身解数，安排着艾汀的饮食起居，并且时不时地回头看向路西斯王，眼神里的那股亲热劲儿令人感到无比难堪。在这个老鼠笼子之内，囚徒插翅难飞，以艾汀的能耐，弄死马格努斯自然费不了多大功夫，但是在那之后呢？他既信不过房间里的几名侍从，又对付不来外面的一众卫士，更何况还有那条坚固的铁链。轻举妄动的最终结果，不过是逃避了下流的轻侮，又要再次落进篡位者的掌控之中，如果曼努埃尔发现了他，那么可想而知，他必定难逃一死。在含垢忍辱和悍然赴死之间，他必须做出选择。最终，在反复权衡之后，艾汀低垂头颅，攥紧了拳头，决定咬牙忍过眼前这一关。

想要逃跑，必须从长计议。红发青年耸了耸肩，试图宽解自己，毕竟他也算不得什么恪守贞洁的隐修士，犯不上为这种事情效法吕克莱斯②的榜样。

在这个当口，侍从们已经开始陆续从前厅端来一道道精美的佳肴，马格努斯扶着艾汀坐到长桌边上，只是三十来尺的距离，却让腿脚不便的青年感到无比漫长。殷勤的男人拂开侍从，亲手为他布好了菜，只要一想到这些令人食指大动的名菜佳肴沾过马格努斯的手，艾汀就倒足了胃口，他磨磨蹭蹭地打发着盘子里的东西，即使已经三天水米未进了，自诩为老饕的路西斯王却仍然被同席的食客闹得食欲全消，他只觉得这顿饭味如嚼蜡、度秒如年。雷贝列塔公爵似乎看出了自己的宾客兴致不高，他毫无预兆地把刀叉往银质的盘子里一掷，金属相互撞击，发出了刺耳的声响，他蓦地站起来，挥动着手臂，在艾汀的面前踱来踱去，不，也许说是跳来跳去更为恰切一点，性情专横的男人暴跳如雷、破口大骂，把各种难听的诟辱都甩在了堂弟的脸上，几名少年侍从躲在一旁惶惶无助地看着艾汀，缩着头，抖如筛糠，看来马格努斯这样大发淫威并不是偶尔为之。

半晌之后，这位鼠肚鸡肠的典狱官终于平息了怒火，他挂着一脸阴险的笑容，拉开椅子，坐在了艾汀的身畔。马格努斯从盘子里叉起一块烤格尔拉腿肉，递到了囚徒的嘴边，在僵持了片刻之后，艾汀看着少年侍从们脸上越来越浓的恐惧，他屈服了，可以推想，如果他执意拒绝，那么后果必将不堪设想。男人粗暴地把整块烤肉捣进了艾汀的嘴里，尖锐的银餐叉在他的舌头上留下了一道口子，在这之后，公爵大人决定褫夺囚犯自行用餐的权利，他像对待一个婴儿一样，不断地把各种菜肴填进艾汀的胃囊中，其间，后者的口腔和舌头上被弄出了无数大大小小的伤口。在这顿倒人胃口的晚餐接近尾声的时候，路西斯王又被强行灌下了两大杯里德葡萄酒，马格努斯一边擦拭着艾汀嘴边残留的酱汁和酒液，一面微笑着说道：“你应该做个乖孩子，好好吃饭。亲爱的堂弟，相信我，今天晚上你会需要用到体力的。”

世界上最可鄙的东西莫过于小人的得势，以及求而不得的欲望，当艾汀最终被雷贝列塔公爵按在那张大床上的时候，他对于这句话有了再深刻不过的体会。性情卑劣的奸宄由于长久遭人排挤厌弃，当他们一朝翻身的时候，那些自卑、嫉妒和仇恨的情绪便会伴着洋洋自得的丑态被大肆炫示出来；而至于长期遭到遏制的情欲，当它一旦迎来姗姗来迟的满足，猛然绽放出来的往往不是爱意，而是强烈的贪婪，可以说，这两种最为龌龊的感情，此刻都毕集于马格努斯一个人的身上了。

丑陋的刀疤脸男人挤进艾汀的两腿之间，他一面疯狂地在青年的脖颈上舔舐啃咬，一面毫无章法地摩挲着那具肌肉强健的身躯。单薄的细麻料睡袍显然对马格努斯造成不了什么阻碍，他甚至懒得去把那些繁复的织带一一解开，就粗暴地扯裂了它，残损的织物七零八落地挂在了艾汀的肘间。红发青年轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，如果要让他做出一番点评的话，这位堂哥在床上的功夫恐怕还及不上他的万一，在脂粉场中，即使是逢场作戏，艾汀也会体贴地照顾床伴的感受，这类游戏须要双方皆尽欢喜才算是没有折损路西斯王室的气派和脸面，在充溢着醉人的爱欲芳香的卧室里，更应该知情识趣、进退得体、讲风度、识礼节，这些于细枝末节之处所体现出来的风情和才具，与一个人的仪态举止一样，几乎都是与生俱来的。一味蛮干是乡野伧夫的行径，那只是野兽一般的、勉强凑合的交配，而现在，他正是落在了这么一个粗暴的主宰者手里。

既然早已下定决心要忍辱苟且，艾汀也就懒得挣扎推拒了，论力气，他无法与马格努斯匹敌，而至于肢体力量以外的能力，现在也还不到揭破底牌的时机，于是，他强行按捺着反抗的冲动，尽量放松肢体，任凭对方摆布。

艾汀本来以为这场折磨很快就会过去，孰知公爵大人又突然起了谈天的雅兴。

马格努斯一面揉弄着艾汀的胸膛，捻起那两粒可怜的乳头一通掐拧，把它们捏得既肿且痛，一面得意地笑着说道：“你知道吗？这让我想起了你的小时候。”

这句毫无来由的话让艾汀一阵毛骨悚然，他一点也不记得自己曾经和这个男人发生过如此令人作呕的勾当。

——————

①尼苏斯：维吉尔的史诗《伊尼特》中的人物，年轻的特洛伊战士，长相俊美。

②吕克莱斯：古罗马国王塔克文的妻子，遭国王之子强奸后自杀身亡。


	90. Chapter 90

马格努斯没有留意到艾汀的沉默，他自顾自地追忆起了往事，顺着自己的思路说了下去：“亲爱的堂弟，不知你是否记得，在你出生之后，将近整整五年，你都从来没有说过一个字。”

“这件事我知道，就不劳烦您详述了。”青年沉吟了片刻，答道，他无比迫切地想要了解真相。

那只覆盖着浓密体毛的大手滑过艾汀的小腹，引起了一阵颤栗。继而，公爵掬起了他的一撮柔软的耻毛，夹在指缝之间玩弄着，他一面连连亲吻着艾汀的脸颊，一面继续说道：“你长到两岁，所有人都发现了你的异状，你不会说话，并且似乎也听不懂别人在谈什么，记得那个时候，我的父亲简直欣喜若狂。先王只有一名子嗣，而他在订立婚约之时，早已向教廷承诺，他将不会再有其他侧室，神巫陛下体质虚弱，不宜再次生育。路西斯王仅有的子嗣居然是一名痴呆儿，看起来，切拉姆的王冠迟早都会落到旁支的头上。在那段时间里，我的父亲和他的兄长的关系曾经空前地和睦融洽。”

“这倒是可以想象的。”艾汀接口道，他微微地喘息着，声调中带着一股刻薄的味道，“亲王殿下有三名漂亮的女儿和五位健全的儿子；而路西斯王只有一名子嗣，更不要提，可能还是个残障。这当然可以构成这对离心离德的兄弟握手言和的理由。人们只爱不及自己成功的人，谁的人生要是十全十美，谁就成为了别人的绊脚石。越是像令尊那样的二流角色，越是愿意给落败的敌手以虚伪的慰藉。”

听到这句话，马格努斯那狭窄的额头上骤然阴云密布，他瞥了艾汀一眼，用粗暴生硬的眼神制止住了后者的高谈阔论。陷入了樊笼、身不由己的路西斯王耸耸肩，表示乐意服从主人的意愿。随后，雷贝列塔公爵接着讲道：“我还记得那时，父亲经常对我说，路西斯的王位有朝一日会成为我的囊中之物，他总是带着我们几个兄弟到印索穆尼亚来，有时甚至要在王都住上一个夏天。你知道吗？在十几年前，我的父亲非但对你毫无恨意，甚至还经常嘱咐我们要待你友善一些，他发自内心地疼爱你，因为若不是你的缺陷，王位的归属便不会这样摇摆不定。在那时，我们经常陪着你在阿卡迪亚宫的庭园里玩耍，对此，先王倒并不怎么担心，甚至连你的侍从和卫兵们都很怠忽职守、漫不经心，毕竟谁又会想去谋害一个与人无碍的痴呆儿呢？时至今日，我还记得自己第一次见到你的时候，那是一个天气晴和的午后，你被乳娘抱着，周围簇拥着一群侍从，走进了我的视线。你可真是个漂亮的孩子！一头柔软的红发在阳光底下熠熠生辉，像刚拿火钳子烫过那样，打着恰到好处的头发卷，长长的睫毛笼罩着一双明亮的棕色眼睛，肉呼呼的脸蛋，和神巫陛下极为肖似的五官，简直就像个玩具娃娃！当时的我怀着少年人的一腔热忱，已经暗自认定了，照料这名心智残缺的孩子迟早会变成我的责任。”

“那可真是承蒙您的抬爱。”

“不用客气。”马格努斯回敬道，此时他的双手沿着艾汀的背脊游走，逐渐滑向他的臀缝，“那个时候，你总是痴痴騃騃地跟在我们身后，一忽儿望望天空上的飞鸟，一忽儿又看看池塘里的游鱼，一无所思、不吭不响。我的弟弟们都是一群骄横跋扈的毛孩子，他们一点也不耐烦陪一个小傻子玩，有时他们抢了你的玩具，或者把你推到一边，你也从来不曾哭泣，有几次他们恶作剧，把你绊倒在地上，你却不知道爬起来，你只是趴在那里，盯着草丛里的昆虫发呆，若不是我把你抱起来，掸净了身上的泥土，你甚至有可能在那里躺上一整天。你那个时候驯顺乖巧的样子可真惹我喜欢，我甚至想过为什么你不是我的亲弟弟，你可比那群大吵大叫的孩子们可爱多了！”

“最终，您就是以这种方式来对待您曾经视同骨肉至亲的堂弟的？说实话，公爵殿下，您的所谓‘疼爱’还真是让我大开眼界。”这时，马格努斯的手指正在轻轻地按摩着艾汀的肛门，他蘸取了一些油脂，细细地涂遍了每一寸褶皱。那些用来润滑的药膏显然是早已准备好的，它盛在一只银质的小盒子里，静静地放在床头。对于这种药油的气味，艾汀并不陌生，这是他在情妇们的卧室里，或是在高级娼妓们的床榻间闻惯了的味道：乳香8份、檀香木4份、桂皮4份、堇菜根2份、玫瑰油4份、麝香2份、曼德拉草根8份、沼生红门兰4份、荨麻籽油6份①，作为一名在药学方面颇有几分见地的炼金术师，艾汀甚至可以清楚地默写出它的配方，这些材料之中，后四种是专门用来激发淫欲的，它们被放在一只大釜中熬制六天，就成为了当时效力最强的春药——欢喜香，风流雅士们嫌这个名字太过于露骨直白，在上流社会，这种油膏则被称为“阿芙洛狄特的禁果”。这种药物不同于那些只能用来保障男人性力的菲特（Philtres），它能够使交合的双方都感受到快乐，以往，一些手腕老练的情人在迎接路西斯王太子的夜访之时，总喜欢把这种药油涂抹在阴户上，艾汀不得不承认，欢喜香的效果堪称出类拔萃，至少他在那些荡检逾闲的夜间活动中确实享受到了超凡的激情欢愉。

艾汀苦笑了一下，他倒是从来没想过，“阿芙洛狄特的禁果”有朝一日还会被用在他那神圣而不可侵犯的“后门”上。

马格努斯仍然没有停下他的絮聒，他唠唠叨叨地讲述着那些琐碎的往事，这场谈话东拉西扯，迟迟没有进入主题，老实说，艾汀已经有些厌倦了，他毫不客气地连打了两个哈欠，却换来了狠狠的一记耳光。

随后，公爵露出了一脸几乎可以称得上是怜爱的笑容，凶横蛮强的行径与矫揉造作的谄笑恰恰形成了鲜明的对比，对于这种变化无常的矛盾情绪，艾汀渐渐地不以为怪了。马格努斯继续说道：“你有些累了是吗？不必担心，很快你就会打起精神来的。刚刚我们说到了哪里？对了，我们讲到了你四岁多的时候，有一次，你和我的兄弟们在树篱中玩捉迷藏，那只是他们用来甩掉你的种种手段之一，你还在绿荫织成的迷宫中躲着，我的那几个顽劣的弟弟们却早已跑去追赶野兔了。我找到你的时候，你正缩在一个小小的角落里，你那安静的样子和迷迷蒙蒙的眼神勾起了我的怜爱，我把你抱了起来，过去我经常把你放在自己的膝盖上颠着玩，你还记得吗？哦，你当然不记得。我把你抱在怀里，那时四下无人，阳光铺洒下来，照出了一片浓翠浅绿。”

“没想到您还有做诗人的天分，看来我一向都低估您了。”艾汀大笑道。

马格努斯做了个噤声的手势，他抚弄着艾汀的性器，感受着那具强健的身体在他的手下颤抖，他伏在红发青年的耳边说：“请你安静一点，不要总无礼地打断别人的讲话，毕竟我不想再次被迫对你使用暴力。”在这句饱含威胁味道的忠告之后，公爵接着讲了下去，“我把你抱在怀里，情不自禁地吻了你，谁知道你却从袖子里掏出一柄裁纸用的匕首，直直地朝着我的脸划了下去，你看，就是这道伤口。”说着，他牵起艾汀的手，把它按在了自己的左脸上，一道丑陋的伤疤纵贯了男人原本就其貌不扬的面庞。

红发青年愣住了，对于幼儿时期的事情，他几乎全然没有留下记忆，男人脸上伤疤的由来，他还是头一次听说。

沉默了片刻之后，艾汀定了定心神，满不在乎地说道：“哦！亲爱的堂兄，您可不应该因为这件事而怨怪我，说实话，您的这副尊容骤然凑上来，即使是在大白天，也足以激起一个孩童的恐惧了，我一定是把您当成了什么传说中的妖魔鬼怪，即使是地狱里的恶魔显形，也不一定比您来得更为吓人。况且以我对自己的了解，我绝不会无缘无故出手伤人，您一定还碰了什么不该碰的地方。”

这句嘲讽再次激怒了暴躁的男人，他在艾汀的脸上又扇了一记重重的反手耳光，红发青年再次尝到了出言不逊的苦头，但是没办法，他第一次无奈地想到，自己恐怕永远也改不掉口无遮拦的脾性。艾汀的半边脸颊肿了起来，马格努斯小指上的戒指划伤了他的嘴角，鼻血和着创口中渗出来的鲜血，一起淌到了下巴上。

刀疤脸的男人捧起了艾汀的脸庞，他一面舔舐着青年下颌上的血痕，一面把手指强行捣进了猎物伤痕累累的嘴里，马格努斯轻轻拈着艾汀那条招惹是非的舌头，手指模拟着性交的节奏在那温热潮湿的喉咙里进出。指头上油膏的浓烈味道刺激着艾汀的鼻腔，公爵的指甲粗暴地戳着他的舌根，让他不由自主地想要呕吐。他扼住那双钢铁一般的手腕，然而却丝毫也无法撼动它，艾汀万分艰难地喘息着，难受到了极点，涕泪和口水不受控制地接连溢出来，弄乱了那张本已十分狼狈的脸。

“我非常怀念你曾经的沉默寡言，现在的你可真是烦人透顶。”马格努斯带着一脸狞恶的笑容，感慨道，“当初的我想和自己的堂弟亲近一下，难道这也有错吗？总归，在那次之后，我破了相，又留下了视力上的残疾，那一天在庭园里的事情传到了我父亲的耳朵里，更加雪上加霜的是，路西斯王把亲王叫了过去，在他面前严厉地叱责了我。从此，我彻底失去了父亲的欢心。而两个月之后，你突然恢复了正常，不止开口说话了，并且展现出了超越年龄的才智。这时，我却不得不躲在奇卡特里克城堡阴暗的禁闭室里，啜饮着悔恨的酒浆。我本该憎恨你的，你辜负了我的一腔热情，害我失去了继承人的宝座，可是同时，我却发现，自己无论如何也摆脱不了对你的执着，这种扭曲的感情早已在我的心中深深扎下了根蘖。求而不得的渴慕煎熬着我，我买来或是掳来了无数个肖似你的玩物，我支配他们、蹂躏他们，可是那种难捱的嗜欲非但没有稍减，反而日趋恶化，越来越凶横。我恨你，这没错，但是比起杀死你，我却更想得到你、征服你，撕碎你玩世不恭的外壳，揉烂你不可一世的灵魂。艾汀，你只能服从我。”

在说出这句宣言的同时，男人的性器蓦然撞进了艾汀的肠道。

——————

①这个春药的配比和成分在过去的欧洲是真实存在的，最后四种是我擅自添加的，并且它们也是古代名噪一时的催欲剂，该部分资料援引自《春药的文化史》。


	91. Chapter 91

硕大的凶器就这么毫无预兆地闯了进来，艾汀登时发出了一声凄厉的哀叫，刚刚的那点敷衍了事的扩张明显不够，红发青年紧蹙眉头，疼得脸色煞白，他迫促地喘息着，两腿直打哆嗦，只感觉自己的头发根子上冒出了一粒粒冷汗。

粗暴的压迫者没有分出丝毫闲暇去关照囚徒的感受，他曾在美梦中吟味过千百次的丑陋欲念终于得到了慰藉，马格努斯发出了一声满足的长叹，随即激烈地动作了起来。艾汀的嘴唇颤抖着，他疼得无法动弹，施暴者的性器如同铁钎一般楔在他的身体里，随着那打桩一般的野蛮的顶弄，痛楚也更加尖锐、更加肆无忌惮地袭击着他，他感觉自己就像被迫坐在“犹大尖凳①”上一样，整个肚腹似乎都要被扎穿了。他禁不住挣扎了起来，他推拒着，一双腿胡乱地往公爵的胸口上蹬踹，艾汀结实的体格秉受自切拉姆家的遗传，从他的父亲到祖父，全家上下没有一个羸弱无力的人，即使是索莫纳斯，也只是看上去娇气一些而已，他的反抗起到了效果，随着施暴者被一脚踹开，那折磨人的粗壮凶刃也从他的身体中滑了出去。马格努斯早已习惯了受害者恐惧之下的百依百顺，此时他气得浑身发抖，失去了理智，发了疯一般扑向艾汀，抡起拳头，恶狠狠地砸了下去，红发青年举起手臂，保护着头脸，尽管马格努斯下手的时候没有半分留情，但是艾汀宁可挨揍，也不愿意再承受那种内脏被翻搅的痛苦了，可以说这顿老拳反倒给了他片刻喘息的时间。

在大发神经之后，马格努斯的怒气稍微松解了一些，他俯视着猎物，艾汀此时正蜷缩成一团，死死地抱着头颅。男人俯下身躯，眼睛里迸射着炽烈的欲望，他狂吻着那片遍布淤青的背脊，这些凄惨的伤痕都是受害者为了抵抗暴行而付出的代价。马格努斯扳开了红发青年那双试图保护自己的手臂，艾汀的一张脸皱缩着，疼得龇牙咧嘴，雷贝列塔公爵一向在自己的小封地内称王称霸，除了他的父亲之外，从来没有人违逆过他的意志，此时，他将自己的堂弟面朝下按在床上，像驯服一头猘犬那样牵住了那条束缚在后者脖子上的铁链，项圈骤然勒紧喉咙，让艾汀感到眼前发黑，他奋力地揪着铁环，甚至不由自主地向施暴者的胸膛上靠过去，以换来一点松裕的空间。在这个当口，马格努斯胯下的那条硬邦邦的玩意儿再次捅了进去，艾汀发出了一声闷哼，窒息的痛苦和肛门处令人难以忍受的剧痛夹击着他，他脸色惨白，喘着粗气，随着男人的抽送，一声接一声低沉的惨叫溢出了艾汀的喉咙。

马格努斯沉浸在快感之中，我们说过了，这是一个性格暴虐的庸才，仇恨和肉欲在他的心中汹涌澎湃，凝集成了一股扭曲的欲念。他像驾驭一匹桀骜的坐骑那样，牢牢地拽着手里的“缰绳”，偶尔还要狠狠地扯动一下，以让猎物感受到那种生命被迫由他人主宰的凄惶和痛苦，男人带着一副不可动摇的神气一字一句地说道：“好啦，我可爱的堂弟，你就尽管大声叫痛好了，我知道第一次被入侵这个地方定然不好受，但是不管你反抗也好，求饶也罢，我打定主意要干的事就一定要干完。况且再等上一会儿，当药油开始发生效用，你非但不会难受，反而还会哀求我狠狠地蹂躏你。”

语毕，雷贝列塔公爵腾出一只手来，扣着艾汀的腰，愈发猛烈地挺动了起来。

听到这些话，红发青年反倒笑了出来，这阵笑声被身后的伐挞撞得支离破碎，他露出了一个轻佻的微笑，喘息着说道：“堂兄，您可太高看我的品行了，在这世风糜烂的时代，想要寻欢作乐，可要牢牢掌握那些品类繁多的花样。您应该知道我一向素行不良，您以为是处女地的那块地方，实际上早就已经被我的情妇们光顾过了，那些贵夫人的纤纤玉指可比您的那根东西强多了，虽然身为一位男性，承认这种事有些丢脸，但我还是要说，后门被触摸的感觉并不糟糕，尤其是当一位皮肤白皙，身材丰满的贵妇跨坐在我的身上的时候，她激烈地晃动着腰肢，手指蘸上一些爱液，按摩着洞穴里的那块欲望之源，前面和后面都得到充分照顾的滋味确实是销魂蚀骨。而至于您，恕我直言，您只知道像条疯狗一样蛮干，我可真同情您过往的那些床伴。”

这些话让马格努斯怒不可遏，他一直尽量避免去考虑路西斯王的那些荒唐情史，但是现在，那些廉耻荡然的场面却活灵活现地被陈列在了他的眼前，公爵猛然攥住艾汀的男根，感受着手中的那根性器一点也不逊于自己的雄伟尺寸，他仿佛要把那根东西捏碎一般狠命地摧残着它，剧烈的痛楚引发了一阵惨厉的哀嚎。他揪住锁链，把艾汀强拉硬扯地架了起来，青年强健的背脊贴上了他的胸膛，马格努斯泄愤一般地在那浅褐色的脖颈和肩膀上噬咬了一通，留下了四、五个血肉模糊的牙印。他恶狠狠地警告道：“对于你的那些浪荡事，从今以后，你最好不要再让我听见半个字！否则，我发誓，我一定会亲手把你这根惹祸的东西割下来，扔去喂狗，”他舔了舔艾汀大汗淋漓的面颊，又加上了一句，“放心吧，在你那方面来讲，这不并算什么大不了的损失，无论如何，今后你也再用不着这根玩意儿了！”

“好了，好了，我发誓我改过自新，从现在起，我一定会比那些隐修女还谨言慎行。”艾汀低头看了看陪伴了他二十年的好伙伴，现在，那根东西可怜兮兮地泛着红肿，无精打采地耷拉在两腿之间，说实话，他还挺珍惜自己和它之间的深笃友谊的，“就算它要提前退役吧，但是对于尽忠效力过的士兵，我们也总不能兔死狗烹对不对？过河拆桥是身为统治者的大忌，我宁可留着它，就像留着一位派不上用场的耄耋老仆那样，让它安安生生地颐养天年。”

“既然如此，那就注意你的言行举止吧，艾汀，如果你不想从此像他们一样，”说着，马格努斯一面猛烈地挺动着腰胯，一面指了指房间里的那些少年侍从们——他们被迫全程观看了这场可耻的侵犯。起初，艾汀要求让这些孩子离开，然而多疑而专制的公爵断然拒绝了他的请求，甚至还变本加厉地叫了四名全副武装的卫士进来，让他们守在屋里，一起忍受这场拙劣的表演。虽然在当时的世道之下，享乐之风盛行，但是偏好同性的男人毕竟是少数，现在，那些可怜的卫兵们简直就像不慎误入了淫乐场的修女一样，浑身僵硬地贴在墙边，眼观鼻、鼻观心，生怕看见什么不该看的东西，如果可以的话，他们甚至也许会祈求上苍收回他们的听觉。然而，马格努斯早已习惯了在众目睽睽之下作恶，眼前的情景并不能对他一逞雄风的计划造成什么干扰，雷贝列塔公爵指着那些孩子们，对艾汀说道，“别再提起你的情妇们，否则，我保证，你下半辈子就要像他们一样坐着撒尿了。”

随后，他狞笑着，向一名少年勾了勾指头，“阿尔巴，你过来。”

被叫到名字的少年顺从地走到了床边，他是侍从之中年纪最长的那名男孩，马格努斯管这个少年叫做阿尔巴，这显然是他胡乱取的化名，阿尔巴是在达斯卡以及库莱茵地区常见的一种弯角长颈兽的名字，即使是目不识丁的农民，也没有人会用牲畜的名字套在孩子的身上。男孩站在那里，低着头，浑身颤抖，对于那半掩着的深红色床帏之间所发生的一切，他没有半点窥察的胆量。

“阿尔巴，把你的袍子撩起来，让我可爱的堂弟看看你残废了的地方，这样他才知道我并不是在随便说笑。”

少年面无表情地掀起了丘尼卡的下摆，主人的命令被执行得很麻利，然而，他颤抖的眼睫却泄露了内心的羞耻，这种情绪的流露是微弱而压抑的，却更加令人心碎。马格努斯攫着艾汀的下巴，强迫他抬起头来，直视少年双腿之间的残缺，本该长着阴茎和睾丸的地方现在只剩下了一个可怜的小孔以及一片丑陋的疤痕。艾汀只匆匆瞥了一眼，便不忍心再看下去，残害一个孩子，这在所有的暴行之中，是最为让他不齿的。

“现在你明白了吧？艾汀，”这时，马格努斯把他的猎物牢牢地禁锢在怀里，再次抽送了起来，“我并没有在说谎，我是个宽宏大量的人，我能够原谅你过去的那些丑行，而你的这个地方，”他一边说，一边把一根手指硬挤进了吞吐着他的性器的穴口，括约肌已经被撑到了极限，饶是艾汀再怎么硬撑，也禁不住疼得打了一个哆嗦，“从今天开始，你的这个地方只能用来容纳我的性器。”

马格努斯的胡作非为、狂妄自大、愚蠢残暴、怙恶不悛让红发青年感到恶心，更加让他为切拉姆家出了这样一头畜生而感到羞耻，强烈的愤慨让艾汀再难遏制内心的轻蔑。

“公爵殿下，路西斯早在两百多年以前，就已经禁止了擅自对自由民施以宫刑，要我说，您的这些调门早就过时了，阉割自己的侍童以保证他们的贞洁，往往是那些善妒忌、好逞雄，却又力不能及的三流角色才干的事儿。”艾汀带着些鄙夷的表情撇了撇嘴，他继续说道，“至于您对我提出来的要求嘛，虽然我很想像宣誓婚姻的忠诚那样对您发愿，但是很遗憾，从生理上来讲，这个地方可能偶尔还须要恪尽它本来的值守，亦即，这么说可能有些不雅，也就是说，偶尔您的那根玩意儿可能还要纡尊降贵，和我的粪便共享一个安乐窝。这可算不得我寒盟背誓，毕竟造物在设计男人的构造的时候，大概是忘了考虑您的特殊需求。”

这番话让马格努斯大倒胃口，他怒气冲冲地攥住艾汀的阴茎，重重地掐了一把，甚至比第一次捏得还狠。在剧烈的痛苦中，红发青年几乎要疼得闭过气去，他再次痛悔了自己爱讲俏皮话的毛病，这真是个要命的癖好，即使是掉进了炼狱的热锅里，他也忍不住要拿魔鬼的瘸腿来开玩笑，眼前的教训再次告诉他，有时，大逞词锋的乐趣是要花上惨痛的代价去换取的。

——————

①犹大尖凳：一种中世纪刑具，受刑人被悬吊在半空中，坐在一个尖锥形的椅子上，因为重力的作用，尖锥会缓缓地刺入受刑人的身体。


	92. Chapter 92

欲望因为有了各式各样的阻挠和搅扰而愈发膨胀，艾汀狂傲不羁的态度成了助长欲火的薪柴，情欲在马格努斯的心中燃烧得比以往的任何时候都更加炽烈，他的性器顶到了最深处，艾汀的体重沉沉地压在那根肆虐的凶刃上，肛门和肠道的痛觉早已接近麻痹，渐渐地，随着顶弄摩擦，皱襞之间开始泛起麻痒，电流一般的快感顺着尾椎窜了上来，“阿芙洛狄特的禁果”开始发挥它的作用了。艾汀难耐地喘息着，他那根饱经虐待的性器尽管肿痛未消，却依然可耻地硬了起来。他尴尬地和站在床边的少年侍从四目相对，由于后者没有接到新的命令，他就像双脚生了根一样，仍旧掀着长袍，一动不动地待在原地。

温暖湿润的皱襞骤然缩紧，马格努斯不胜欣喜地连连亲吻艾汀披在肩上的长发，他就像忘了少年侍从的存在一般，在男孩的眼前随心所欲地玩弄着自己的堂弟。即使是像艾汀着样久历情场的老手，也还没有泯灭了天性所赋予的羞恶之心，他竭尽全力遏止着喉咙中的呻吟，抬起脸孔，对惶惶无计的男孩露出了一个饱含歉意的苦笑。然而，不消多时，他就再也分不出闲暇去考虑别人的感受了，起先，马格努斯只是像在炫耀权威似的慢慢悠悠地行事，然而现在，他却彻底丧失了理智，越来越难熬的快感让艾汀无所适从，他仰着头，急促地喘息着，压抑的呻吟声逐渐变得狂浪，劲健的腰肢缓缓地摆动，不由自主地和侵犯者沆瀣一气，他就像一只无所凭依的小舟，只能被欲海怒涛推逼着，激烈地起伏簸荡。肉体的屈服让艾汀感受到了双重的侮辱，他的人格被踩到了烂泥坑里；切拉姆一族延续了千年的神坛一般岿然不动的尊严则被踢翻在地，遭到了最为卑劣下流的践踏。

随着理性最后的辉光被欲望的熔炉所吞噬，路西斯王彻底跌进了迷离惝怳的境地之中，艾汀的放荡情态让雷贝列塔公爵像醉汉一样兴奋狂喜，他扳过堂弟的头，强迫他与自己接吻，撬开那对唇齿根本花不了分毫力气，红发青年的理智已然陷入一片昏乱，他张开嘴，顺从地迎接着男人的进犯，任凭对方在他的口腔中激烈地翻搅，执着地纠缠着他伤痕累累的舌头，留下陌生的味道。

在情欲的重压之下，激烈的性交并没有持续多久，约莫一刻钟以后，马格努斯浑浊肮脏的精液就被倾泻在了那紧致的皱襞之间。男人打量着自己利爪之下的牺牲品，此时，曾经短暂地坐上了路西斯的王座的青年瘫软无力地伏在凌乱的床榻间，浅褐色的肌肤被点染上了欲望的色泽，细密的汗珠沿着他的背脊一滴滴滑落，映着烛火熠熠生辉，在他无法闭合的两腿之间，浓稠的白色体液正混着丝丝鲜血流淌出来。艾汀颤抖着，欢喜香的效果超乎他的估计，这种他曾经无比熟悉的药物被直接施用在肠道黏膜上，对他而言还是破题头一遭。红发青年感觉自己的脏腑之中仿佛燃烧着一炉情欲的业火，他的理智还沉睡在一片朦胧之中，刚刚那一番粗暴的蹂躏远远无法让他餍足，尽管已经释放了两次，他的性器却仍然鼓胀着，饱受摧残的直肠皱襞泛着令人难以忍受的酸胀和麻痒，他一面发出低沉的呻吟，一面难耐地套弄着自己的阳具，快感如同湍急的流水，在他的四肢百骸之间沸腾奔跃，却迟迟寻不到出口。

这一幕撩人欲火的景象刺激着马格努斯，他的嘴边绽开了一个志得意满的微笑，情欲的漩涡吞噬着他，公爵像俯冲向猎物的秃鹫一样，一把搂住了青年的背脊，一面胡乱地吮吻着那火热的肌肤，一面再次把半硬的性器埋了进去。

在神志昏瞀的境地之中，艾汀做了无数个纷乱的噩梦，在有的梦中，他看到了索莫纳斯遭遇了海难，漆黑的巨浪像盘踞在深渊中的九头蛇一样，把柔弱的孩子吞了下去，在他服下毒药的那天傍晚，暴雨袭击了印索穆尼亚，他透过观礼阳台的窗口，看到大片大片的暗云被狂风卷着，向西南方向缓缓地蠕动，对于那些漂泊在海上的逃亡者们的命运，艾汀暗自怀揣着不安，卡珊卓式的预感一直盘桓在他的头脑中，挥之不去；而在另一些梦境里，艾汀则看见他的幼弟孤零零地缩在一个阴暗的角落里，怔营惶怖地啜泣着，他想要去把孩子拥进怀中，宽慰他、安抚他，但他的双脚却被锁链禁锢在了原地，他只能无奈地目睹着索莫纳斯的绝望无助，听凭扑上来的狮鹫将自己开膛破腹、蚕食殆尽。

艾汀无法确定自己究竟昏睡了多长时间，一阵剧痛将他从噩梦中唤醒，他发现自己正躺在马格努斯的臂抱之中，后者那覆盖着浓密黑色汗毛的宽阔胸膛就在他的鼻子尖前面上下起伏，男人的手臂横在艾汀的脑袋底下，无数纵横交错的青筋和盘根错节的肌肉着附在这条臂膀上，让它看起来像是一根被枯萎的青藤缠绕的粗壮羊角榧树枝。甫一睁眼就看见雷贝列塔公爵这张不堪入目的尊容，对于艾汀来讲实在不是什么愉快的体验，于是红发青年毫不客气地又闭上了眼睛，心想着也许再睡个回笼觉，这位丑恶的狱卒就会像阳光下的死骇一样烟消云散。然而，脚底下传来的剧痛再次逼迫他终止了在梦境世界的遨游，唤醒了他的头脑——一名少年侍从，亦即被唤作“阿尔巴”的那位，正在试图把艾汀因为骨折而错位的脚趾再次掰回原来的位置。实际上，这位少年作为医生的本事还是不错的，但是冷不防的疼痛仍然招致了患者的一声痛呼。

听到这声哀叫，马格努斯踹开了身材瘦弱的少年，阿尔巴胸口挨了重重的一脚，打了个趔趄，仰面摔倒在了地上。

“混账东西，手轻着点儿！我让你治疗他的伤，可不是为了让你弄痛他！”公爵怒叱道，他一面说着，一面搂住艾汀，那架势简直就像是一条恶犬在守护着自己的肉骨头，又像是那些放印子钱的吝啬鬼在看守着自己的财宝，马格努斯继续说，“你可小心些，不要再弄疼了我可爱的堂弟，不然我一定拿鞭子抽死你，像你们这样的下贱玩意儿，今天死了一个，明天我照样能弄来一打。”

在这个当口，路西斯王噙着冷笑，旁观着这位暴虐的刽子手大发淫威，男人的那副义正辞严的神气，就好像艾汀这一身或青或紫的淤痕和他没有半分干系一样。马格努斯的怒气并非出于爱意，而是源自于一种可鄙的自私和占有欲，难道还有什么比弄伤他的享乐工具更加让他恼火的吗？指望这么一个人的怜悯，岂不等于奢求隆冬时节的饕餮大发善心吗？

阿尔巴战战兢兢地再次凑了上来，他在对艾汀躬身施礼之后，便跪在床脚底下，继续手头的工作。少年掬起一些止痛的油膏，涂遍了艾汀那双被烙铁烫得血肉模糊的脚，当他开始接续断骨的时候，他的双手由于恐惧，颤抖着失了准头，阿尔巴感觉到自己的患者明显地哆嗦了一下，然而这一回，艾汀尽管脸色煞白，却始终咬紧了牙齿，一声不吭。待这场漫长的治疗结束之后，小侍从向红发青年投去了感激的一瞥，那眼风隐蔽而迅速，就如同夜枭看到太阳时的那种颤巍巍的目光。

“艾汀，这个蠢货没有弄疼你吧？”马格努斯搂过自己的猎物，亲吻着他汗津津的额头，“我无法容忍别人让你痛苦，即使只是一丁点，也会让我失去理智。”

“完全没有，我亲爱的堂哥，阿尔巴是一位很称职的医生。”在说这句话的时候，艾汀的后背上渗着冷汗，脸上挂着一副虚情假意的笑容，尽管他心里恶心得要命，但是为了那个可怜的少年侍从的性命，他却不得不耐着性子，和男人虚与委蛇。

“这么说，你很中意他？”公爵的额头上再次阴云密布，这个问题，无论怎样回答都很危险。如果说“是”，以马格努斯的那种心高善妒的性格，那么阿尔巴定然难逃厄运；如果说“否”，万一男人将这个回答解释为艾汀对少年的厌恶，那么可想而知，这位小侍从就完了。

“不久以前，我还是君临一切的路西斯王，享受着侍从和仆役们的服侍和趋奉，短短的五天之内，我从至高无上的王座上跌落下来，沦落到这个地步，身边连个趁手的跟班都没有，如您所见，我的处境很滑稽，就连能不能吃到一口面包，我都要仰赖您的仁慈。”艾汀撇了撇嘴，语气和眼神里充满了冷嘲热讽，“得了，我的堂兄，别再问我对您的仆人中不中意，这在我听来简直就像是斗兽场中获胜的雄狮在败者面前炫耀自己的鬃毛。”说着，青年带着明显的不悦，推开了雷贝列塔公爵搂在他腰上的巨掌。

艾汀故意曲解了马格努斯的问题，而他这一番刻意示弱的说辞足以让后者感到心满意足，他眉间的皱纹舒展开了，强横的男人抓起艾汀的手，把它们放在了自己的心口上，他煞费苦心，足足花了十几分钟，炮制出一整套长篇大论，向艾汀承诺了一种在他的庇护之下所能享受到的无忧无虑、挥霍奢靡的生活。

艾汀勉强忍受着马格努斯的“高见”，毋庸置疑，他的这位堂兄很倒霉地遇上了一位不怎么称职的启蒙教师，他的索尔海姆语带着一股浓重的里德乡音，那句尾的古怪音调听起来简直令人头皮发麻；况且马格努斯显然没有长着一条克里索斯通的金舌头①，他倾吐衷曲的那些甜言蜜语也和他的索尔海姆语一样，颠三倒四、含混不清。所以可想而知，无论公爵说了些什么，艾汀都没有注意听，他脸上挂着微笑，时不时地点点头，实际上却腻烦得要死。

——————

①克里索斯通：又称“金口约翰”，东罗马帝国时代君士坦丁堡的大主教，以雄辩著称。


	93. Chapter 93

红发青年心不在焉的敷衍被马格努斯当做了顺从和首肯，更加助长了这位演说家的气焰，他一面连连地亲吻着艾汀的手背，一面说道：“你看，我的天使（这个称呼让艾汀感到浑身恶寒），我愿意让全世界来供养你。如果你不嫌弃的话，从今天开始，这几个侍童就属于你了。你可以随便折腾他们，弄死几个也无所谓，毕竟他们只是我用来打发时间的玩意儿，从今以后，我再也用不着他们了。”

“把您用腻了的东西转赠给我吗？您倒真是慷慨。”艾汀冷笑着，懒洋洋地说道，“那么，请容我确认一下，这几个小东西是不是全权归我支配呢？也就是说，我可以随意管教我的侍从们，包括决定他们的规矩，而您，尽管他们曾经是您的仆役，您也不会置喙。”

“‘我的侍从们’。”雷贝列塔公爵欣喜若狂地重复了一遍，“这么说，你接受了我的礼物？”

“姑且算是吧。”红发青年耸了耸肩，带着一副王族在接受别人的恩惠时，独有的那种满不在乎的傲慢神气说道。

这个回答让马格努斯兴高采烈，在他看来，他成为了主人，路西斯王则被牢牢地拴住了，艾汀接受了馈赠就等同于承认了自己作为附庸的身份。这个误会让刀疤脸汉子容光焕发，他热血沸腾，喘着粗气，目不转睛地打量着自己的囚徒，艾汀看到这只披着人皮的丑恶畜生的独眼里分明写着欲望，当那两位道貌岸然的长老偷窥巴比伦商人的妻子出浴①时，八成也是这么一副无耻的脸相。

马格努斯搜索枯肠，想要找到话语去表达此时激荡在他的胸口间的强烈的幸福，然而直至力竭智穷，他也只找到了吞噬一切理智的情欲。公爵捧起艾汀的脸颊，疯狂而贪婪地吻着那两片嘴唇，在欲望的催动之下，男人的亲吻几乎就像是神经质的痉挛，他的手掌沿着红发青年的背脊一路下滑，再次摸上了那个昨夜使他流连忘返的入口，那里已经被清理过了，并且涂上了疗伤的药膏。随着手指粗暴地挤进红肿的甬道，伤口再次被扯开，艾汀禁不住发出了一声惨叫，那些如同最可怖的酷刑一般的记忆再次浮现在了他的眼前，不管马格努斯觉得昨夜有多长——红发青年很有理由认为，以这位巨汉那旺盛的精力和勃发的情欲，他也许觉得昨天晚上那翻翻覆覆的五、六次交媾简直就像夏日麦田里的闪电一样，倏忽即逝；然而公爵的床伴显然没有得到太多的快乐，艾汀反正是觉得自己仿佛在犹大尖凳上坐了有一个世纪那么久。纵然在药物的帮助下，后面的那几次甚至称得上是销魂蚀骨，但是完事以后的那种变本加厉的疼痛，简直就像是在为堕落的罪过行补赎礼似的。

无论如何，艾汀十分确信，如果他任由事态发展下去，那么接下来至少二十几天，他大概都别想从这张床上起来了。于是他飞快地推开了马格努斯，而在男人发怒之前，他伸出两根手指，抵在下唇上，做了个即像是飞吻，又像是噤声的手势，可以想见，如果换个人来做的话，这个浮夸的手势多半会略嫌矫揉造作，然而它却被红发青年演绎得极为洒脱不羁，同时又透着一股撩人的韵致。路西斯王并没有白白在风月场上混迹了这两年，他深知每一种姿态的诀窍，也了解每一类顾盼所能达到的效果，每当他需要打发嗔怒的情妇时，这个把戏总是屡试不爽、无往不利，而这一次，它也没有让人失望。艾汀朝他的刻耳柏洛斯狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，说道：“亲爱的堂哥，您可有点太心急了，我会报偿您的，只不过现在还不是时候。”

马格努斯死死地盯着红发青年，皱眉思索了一会儿，随即把那根作怪的手指从后者的肠道中撤了出来。

“你说得对，我也许太性急了，你看，”处于狂怒边缘的男人被安抚住了，他把艾汀的手放在了自己毛茸茸的胸口上，“你看，我的心跳得多么厉害！我不是个自私自利的人，我愿意等你一阵子，只是，艾汀，你要知道，我的耐心很有限。”

说完这句饱含着威胁的情话，雷贝列塔公爵站了起来，身长6尺的巨汉那如同赫丘利斯一般健硕的身躯赤裸裸地呈现在了艾汀的眼前，他朝着红发青年俯下身，亲吻了他的嘴唇，艾汀并没有反抗，他只是像一尊冷冰冰的石头雕像那样，没有报以回吻。马格努斯一面被侍从们伺候着披上衣服，一面自顾自地说道：“堂弟，我可以让你过上足以令帝王称羡的生活，并且你还不用像过去那样操心各种俗务，而我所要求的，不过是你要乖乖地顺从我一点。希望我下次来看你的时候，能够和你重叙欢情。”在离开以前，公爵指了指房间里站着的，曾经观看了一幕路西斯王室的堂兄弟乱伦丑剧的几名军人，可以想见，那场活色生香的表演让他们的心里格外不是劲儿。马格努斯又补上了一句，“除了这十名仆人以外，我把这四位忠心耿耿的侍卫也留给你，你可以随意使唤。”

对于这件礼物，艾汀没有敢拒绝。

挂毯后面的暗门打开，又再次关上，当公爵离开以后，艾汀终于得到了片刻的清净，为了活下去，他放弃了自己的荣誉。接连不断的卑劣行径已然使路西斯王沦落到了扮演可耻角色的屈辱境地之中，在这种情况下，勉强维持高傲的姿态也于事无补。艾汀闭上了眼睛，决定暂时不去考虑太多，他没有那种闲情逸致去为自己死去的尊严念悼词，若想给这出剧本安上一个圆满的结局，可真要耗竭十几个剧作家的才智。

对于艾汀而言，这间富丽堂皇的卧室不啻于最为污秽的监牢，他陷入了囹圄之中，苦不得脱。在他的父亲死后，他本应当登上王位，施展他的雄才伟略，实现他宏伟的抱负，然而，叵测的命运却使路西斯王沦为了卑劣的僭逆者的奴隶。这段时光实在是不堪回首，在艾汀的身侧，时刻有百眼巨人窥伺左右，即使是在进行最为私密的活动时也不例外，无论是沐浴、如厕，还是迎接马格努斯的夜访，他从来得不到半点隐私。渐渐地，昔日的天潢贵胄不得不被迫习惯了这种不怎么令人愉快的陪伴，毕竟，一个人如果不慎落入了像他这样的处境，自然也就难以奢求更多的尊重。

艾汀孜孜矻矻的谋划着他金蝉脱壳的大计，在这个孤立无援的牢笼之中，想要逃出生天，他首先就要想办法弄断那条铁链，可是光是摆脱了枷锁还不够，一名单枪匹马的囚徒，甚至跑不出一百步远，就会被逮住，至于之后是会被痛打还是会被弄死，则全然视乎捉住他的人是谁而定，比起国王陛下的卫士，他倒宁可被雷贝列塔公爵殿下的私兵逮到，大不了就是挨一顿鞭子再加上几次凌辱，这总比丢掉性命强一些；故而，其次，倘若他想要重获自由，就必须劫持马格努斯作为人质，有了新王长子的屈尊护送，他至少可以平安无事地走出这座城池。

想要完成这两项计划，他需要一位同谋，他首先想试试最简单易行的一种，就是收买一位侍从。在被幽禁的漫长日子里，他始终试着施舍一些恩惠，来换取那些少年们的忠诚心，久而久之，他逐渐摸清了这十名侍从的脾性。

在相处的最初时光，艾汀竭力地想要与自己的仆人建立起密切的关系，他问清了他们的姓名，当然，这里所说的姓名，不是指那个由文才堪虞的公爵殿下胡乱取的侮辱性的化名，而是指少年们真正的名字。艾汀知道了那名最年幼的孩子叫做埃德加，今年刚满六岁，比起其他谨言慎行的大孩子，这个男孩格外地爱说话。那场凌辱的翌日，当马格努斯离开以后，艾汀把孩子们招了过来，别的侍从全部敛目屏息，毕恭毕敬地侍立在床边，只有埃德加在略施一礼之后，带着好奇的目光，偷偷地打量起了他的新主人。

在艾汀巧妙的问话之下，孩子们不由自主地回答了他的问题，而他们叙述的，正是使他们痛苦的事：这些孩子中有六个是从儿童贩子手里买来的，尽管路西斯早已禁止了贩卖自由民的行径，但是在乱世之中，犯奸作恶的行为始终不能根绝；其他四名少年则是掳掠或者馈赠所得，其中有两个甚至还出身于奇卡特里克城周边几领的乡绅贵族之家。小埃德加天真坦率、最爱说话，在和艾汀混熟了以后，六岁孩子烂漫的天性便展现了出来，他时常坐在艾汀的床边，陪他聊天，或者是听路西斯王讲述那些曲折离奇的传奇故事。从这个孩子的嘴里，艾汀套出了其他几名侍从的一些信息：原本除了他们以外，马格努斯还豢养了一位和路西斯王年纪相仿的青年，可是在艾汀被弄到这里的前一天，他突然销声匿迹了。红发青年不无遗憾地想到，这位无辜的年轻人大概是代替自己成为了那副金镶玉裹的王室灵柩的棺材瓤子。

目前在他们之中，作为雷贝列塔公爵的侍童资历最老的，便是那名被叫做阿尔巴的少年，这个孩子素来沉默寡言，艾汀好久以来都以为他是个哑巴，少年无论如何也不愿意说出自己的本名，在反复的追问之下，他始终只是恭而敬之地回答：“大人叫我阿尔巴即可。”，阿尔巴是这些少年们的首领，他负责管理其他侍从，以及安排艾汀的饮食起居。对于这位小狱卒的谨慎和严格，艾汀一度颇有微词，每当其他的少年们和他谈笑得正起兴的时候，他总是要冷着脸出来搅局。看得出来，阿尔巴接受过良好的教育，他系统地学习过“七艺”，甚至连骑术和剑术也有所涉猎：少年手上有一层技击训练留下的薄茧，艾汀在和其他孩子谈论如何鉴定一匹战马的优劣时，曾经细心地观察过在一旁默然侍立的阿尔巴的神色——对于这些除了马贩子，便只有贵族阶层才能够了解的知识，少年并非一无所知。可以推想，在成为马格努斯的奴隶以前，他的地位应当不低。

而在这些侍从之中，还有一个十四岁的孩子引起了艾汀的注意，据说那名少年曾经是弗姆斯领一位骑士的跟班，由于外貌极度肖似少年时代的路西斯王而被马格努斯看中，由他的主人转手献给了雷贝列塔公爵。少年名叫瑞安，只比年纪最长的阿尔巴小半岁，他在侍奉新主人方面，展现出了异常的热情和殷勤，这种曲意逢迎引起了艾汀的警觉。他深知一个道理——“Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes.②”也就是说，“提防送你礼物的敌人”，利用间谍向来是那头多疑的塞伯拉斯使得最拿手的把戏之一，若是说这些侍从之中没有羼杂着一两名马格努斯的眼线，艾汀定然是一万个不信。在卑下无耻的殿堂中，身份高贵者和地位低下者的两极总是通过欲望相连接，一方是控制欲和占有欲，而另一方则是飞黄腾达的野心或者渴慕荣华的贪婪，邪恶将大人物和小人物拴在了一起，监牢中历来不缺暗探，塞伯拉斯一向能找到他的鹰犬，而嫉妒的情夫总会在自己欲望的牺牲品身边安排几个寸步不离的陪媪。总之，比起阿尔巴的冷漠严苛，瑞安的亲昵热情反倒惹得艾汀心中不安，他冷静地鉴察着这些孩子们的心灵和言行，想要知道二者是表里合一还是背道而驰。

——————

①典出《圣经·旧约》但以理书。两名长老偷窥巴比伦商人的妻子苏珊娜出浴，在求爱被拒后，诬告后者通奸，最终被宰相但以理识破。

②此句拉丁文引自大仲马《三剑客》。


	94. Chapter 94

尽管艾汀被看守得极为严密，然而马格努斯始终对于这位囚徒不怎么放心，他就像那些枕着财宝睡觉的吝啬鬼一样，如果就寝的时候怀里没有搂着自己的猎物，他就终宵不能合眼。对于雷贝列塔公爵变化无常的性情和那些时不时冒出来的猜忌，艾汀全部领教到了。

自从把路西斯王扔进暗无天日的监牢中以来，马格努斯一直坚信他的堂弟会用尽千方百计设法提前出狱，他的猜疑是很有道理的，艾汀狡猾得像一头狐狸，他是名副其实的谎言之王，弄虚作假的功夫恐怕会让彼列①甘拜下风，更不用提他还深受民众的爱戴；那些打着维护王室正统的旗号的诸侯们在王都的周围蠢蠢欲动；卡提斯的中央教廷在艾汀那位传闻中的旧情人——阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷宗主教的煽动下，也满怀着仇恨将剑锋指向了印索穆尼亚；只要路西斯王能够传递一个讯息出去，想必定然是一呼百应。再说了，他只有二十岁，又有谁能够把这样一名贵胄关押一辈子呢？

在天选之王“去世”两个多月以后，这样一段预言开始在伊奥斯大陆上流传，人们私底下传说：“至高之神将天选之王赐予人世，他必将从死里复活，他将用自己的血使世人脱离困厄，他将重临宝座，成为世上君王之元首。他是昔在、今在、永在的全能者，他将拿着死亡和阴间的钥匙，直到时间毁灭。②”，对于这个传言，已经加冕成为路西斯王的曼努埃尔视之为愚夫愚妇的妄想而嗤之以鼻，但是出于谨慎，他仍然命人撬开了那副属于艾汀的棺椁。铅制的棺材开启的一刻，刺鼻的恶臭扑面而来，灵柩中安安静静地躺着一具腐烂的尸体，虽然尸身的皮肉膨胀发黑，并且长满了绿斑，致使面目难以辨认，但是对于那头披散着的红色长卷发，艾汀的叔父却是再熟悉不过了。在这恐怖的一幕发生的当晚，曼努埃尔做了个美梦，睡得比任何时候都更安心了，尽管那股令人作呕的遗臭还飘荡在鼻子边上，但是新任的路西斯王却并不在意，因为死去的敌人的尸体永远是香的。

相比于他的父亲，雷贝列塔公爵的睡眠可就没那么踏实了，流言引发了他极度的不安，因为他确切地知道艾汀还活着。好多次，他在半夜里突然惊醒，梦见了一大群士兵和民众，身披铠甲，手持利刃，浩浩荡荡地跑来营救路西斯王。这些噩梦不仅折磨着狱卒，它同样也没让囚徒感到好过，每当这种时候，马格努斯总是大吼大叫着，命令侍从们点燃蜡烛，像那个时期的大多数人一样，公爵殿下早年所受的教育很肤浅，他的头脑中始终笼罩着一层由无知所织就的雾障，愚昧导致了迷信，他深信自己梦中所见的并非出于内心的焦灼，而是一种神秘的预兆。他用冒着冷汗的手掌抚摸着自己的禁脔，有时甚至要狠狠地揍上几拳或者抽上几耳光，来把酣睡的青年闹醒，至于这位传闻的主角，在难得不遭罪的日子里，总是吃得饱、睡得香，他可不知道自己已经搅得整个路西斯人心惶惶。忧虑挫伤了公爵的理智，当艾汀睁开惺忪的睡眼的时候，看到的就是这么一张阴沉、可怕的面孔。马格努斯的脸色看起来简直就像是酝酿着霹雳的暗云，他扼住红发青年的脖子，用令人生畏的声音说道：“我知道你对这里的生活并不满意，你总是想着逃跑，我知道，我在梦里看见了。”

这些话讲得没头没脑、幼稚可笑，艾汀不免深感诧异，他刚要出言辩驳，就再次被攥紧了喉咙，窒息的痛苦让他涨红了脸，他挣扎着，想要推开马格努斯。

出自于求生欲望的反抗不可避免地冒犯到了强横的男人，他把这些忤逆举动错当成了不满的表示。公爵用满含狐疑的目光死死地盯着自己的猎物，他一手钳制住艾汀的脖颈，一手摸到下面，把后者的睡袍卷到腰际，硕大的性器就这么硬生生地挤进了狭小的入口。虽然在公爵造访之前，侍从们总是会为艾汀做足准备，肛门里里外外用盐水清洗过，又涂抹上了散沫花油③，这样一系列让路西斯王倍感屈辱的措施有效地防止了性交中可能造成的裂伤，从而使本来只能用于排泄的地方摇身一变，成为了红润而灼热的淫乐门户，尽管如此，突如其来的侵犯仍然让红发青年疼得整张脸都皱缩了起来。马格努斯激烈地挺动着腰肢，将一声声惨叫挤逼出艾汀的喉咙，他俯下身躯，在囚徒的耳畔威胁道：“只要你妄图逃跑，哪怕只是动一动念头，我也会毫不犹豫地剁掉你的双腿，我很喜欢你这两条健壮修长的腿，失去了它们，我一定会深感遗憾，但是你记住，这都是你自找的！”

伴随着这些话的斩钉截铁的语气，让艾汀打了个寒噤，他虽然无法理解这个男人为什么突然在半夜大发神经，但却毫不怀疑马格努斯一定说到做到。

在那段日子里，艾汀的脸上总是挂着淤痕，身上大大小小的青肿和伤痕从来没有间断过，有的是被牙齿咬出来的；有的则是被轻皮鞭或是羊皮纸鞭鞭挞而留下的；更多的则是被拳头直接殴打造成的，至于施用哪种刑罚，权看囚徒惹怒那头刻耳柏洛斯的程度而定。为了掩藏自己的底牌，艾汀甚至不能直接用治愈魔法疗伤，于是这些遭受虐待的痕迹便不可避免地变成疮疤，在他的肌肤上落户生根了。

比起无缘无故地遭到痛殴，更令人难以忍受的，则是马格努斯心血来潮的捉弄和作践。

曼努埃尔生性多疑，和所有僭占了不属于自己的荣华显贵的野心家一样，在攀上了尘世的巅峰之后，这位奸宄的疑心病非但未能得到丝毫苏解，反而愈演愈烈，除了自己的亲族，他谁也不能信任。雷贝列塔公爵尽管早已被证明难堪大用而失去了继承人的权利，他却仍然被委以了王室法庭的代理大法官的重任，繁重的政务使他不得不牺牲一部分娱乐，马格努斯极少在白天去打扰自己的囚徒，这一点安宁清静的时间殊为难得，艾汀打从心眼里对做出这项安排的篡位者心怀感激。然而，事情也并非没有例外的时候，在被关进这个囚笼将近三个月之后的某一日，公爵刚刚离开不到半天工夫，就重又折了回来。

在这个当口，艾汀正坐在桌边，他怀里抱着最为年幼的埃德加，身边坐着其他的少年，教导着小侍从们念书识字，而至于阿尔巴，则照例冷着一张脸，在一旁垂手肃立。监牢之中实在谈不上什么娱乐，艾汀的消遣也就只能仅限于和这些孩子们说说话，年幼的儿童磕磕绊绊、初学乍练的索尔海姆语暂时驱散了他的忧思，让他重温了曾经在阿卡迪亚宫的书房里，和索莫纳斯一起度过的那一段充满温情的时光。这点爱好不啻于饮鸩止渴，往日的幸福美满和当下的污秽生活形成了鲜明的比照，艾汀就像一名站在悬崖边缘的人，往那无边的黑暗里投进了一点火星，微渺的光明无法照亮深渊，它充其量只能使人更加清楚地认识到，自己所面临的是怎样一片幽暗的泥潭。

挂毯后面的石门突然发出了滞涩的声响，公爵走了进来，这时再想要让小侍从们躲开已经为时已晚了，他们纷纷慌乱地跳到地上，僵硬地站直了身体，缩着脑袋，噤若寒蝉。红发青年及时地掩饰住了自己的厌烦和惊愕，回过头去，只见马格努斯已经走到了他的跟前。

看着摊满了一整张长桌的手写书稿、鹅毛笔、墨水瓶，以及被少年们写满了歪歪扭扭的字迹的绵纸，公爵发现了自己的堂弟打发时间的方法，艾汀对那些卑贱的侍从们的友善使他心怀嫉妒，他把这点微不足道的琐事视作对自己自尊心的公然冒犯。马格努斯做了一个愤怒而惊讶的手势，随即，他又强行压下了怒火，露出了一个做作的微笑。

“看来你和我赐给你的侍从们相处得不错，你能够逐渐适应这里的生活，这让我很高兴。”说着，他朝艾汀勾了勾手指，后者则站起身来，迎着他伸出额头，去接受他的亲吻。红发青年这番驯顺的作态，并非因为惧怕暴君的责难，而是为了保住那些孩子们的性命，而不得不做出的弥补措施。

这一天，也许是由于艾汀小心翼翼的安抚，马格努斯情绪不错，他轻易地宽宥了堂弟和那些小侍从们的过失，甚至把几名少年叫到身边，开始考教起他们的学问来。公爵难得碰见这样无知的年轻听众，故而兴致高昂，他东拉西扯，用不甚标准的索尔海姆语卖弄着自己浅陋的才学，很多基本的地方都说错了。若是换了别的时候，艾汀一定会毫不客气地取笑他，但是眼下，为了侍从们的安全，他只能憋着笑，勉强忍耐男人的夸夸其谈。

最可怕的是，雷贝列塔公爵在侃侃而谈的同时，偶尔还要带着得意洋洋的神色来征求一下艾汀的意见。

赶巧这个时候，这位倒霉的听众刚想张开大嘴打哈欠，于是他迅速地装出了一副心悦诚服的样子，恭敬地回答道：“对！您的见解很精辟，Prorsus adimirable（绝对出色）！”其实男人所说的那些话，一句也没有装进他的脑子。

幸而马格努斯没有长久地拿他的“博学”来折磨人，在半晌的高谈阔论之后，他的受害者们终于服完了苦役，刑满释放了。他扶着艾汀站起身来，一面向床边走，一面牵起青年的手，在上面落下了重重的一吻，旋即，公爵说道：“可爱的堂弟，有鉴于你乖顺的表现，我给你带来了一些外面的消息，我相信这件事你一定迫不及待地想知道。”

艾汀沉默不语，强自按捺着激动的心绪，他猜到这个消息八成和索莫纳斯有关，看了看公爵喜形于色的神情，灾难的预感使他浑身打起了寒噤。

雷贝列塔公爵感受到红发青年的颤抖，嘴边浮现出了一抹残忍的笑容，他紧紧地攥住艾汀的手掌，盯着后者的眼睛，说道：“加拉德亲王死了，他在出航的那天夜晚遭遇了海难。”

——————

①彼列：地狱的七大恶魔之一，被称为谎言之王。

②此段化用自《圣经·新约》启示录，略作调整和改动。

③这种养护私处的方法确有其事，来源于古代中东地区，参考资料为《春药的文化史》。


	95. Chapter 95

听到这句可怕的话，艾汀的脸色登时变得煞白，他只感觉到自己两腿发软，膝盖不由自主地往下沉，若不是马格努斯及时地搂住了他的腰，他几乎就要跌坐在地上了。这些天以来，他偶尔睡得极不安稳，一夜之间总有三四次要从噩梦中醒来，对于索莫纳斯的远航，艾汀的心中一直暗藏着隐忧，他知道风暴中的海洋就像一匹桀骜难驯的烈马，落到了利维坦的掌控之中，人类从来就只有逆来顺受的份儿，一切抵抗都是徒劳，只能乞灵于命运。艾汀的担忧被证实了，他仿佛看到了索莫纳斯无助的身影在黑沉沉的波涛浮沤之中簸荡，深渊发出低沉的吼叫，狂风肆虐，大海凶相毕露，孩子挣扎了几下，最终还是被阴世地狱吞没了下去。

艾汀被这个可怖的幻景抓住了，只感到一阵头晕目眩，他终于明白了马格努斯自打进门开始，脸上一直飘荡着的那抹不祥的笑意背后的原因。雷贝列塔公爵一直对可怜的孩子心存厌憎，或者准确地说，是艾汀对索莫纳斯的喜爱招致并且加剧了这股无名的怨恨，马格努斯的嫉妒心很强，和他相较之下，奥赛罗几乎都能称得上是宽大为怀的典范，公爵早就怀着希望这个孩子死去的强烈动机，现在，他的夙愿似乎终于成为了现实。

因为幼弟遭逢不测而几近崩溃的青年抬起赤红的眼睛，望着向自己吐露噩耗的男人，这时，他们正坐在那张大床的边上，一向蛮强骄横的公爵此刻却被艾汀看得有些局促不安，他迎向了后者死死地睁着他的目光，他的手——由于此时他正握着红发青年的双手，以至于他没能把内心的动摇完全掩饰过去：马格努斯的手心汗津津的，他的手指在微微发抖。而这一切都被艾汀敏锐地捕捉到了，即在此时，红发青年的心里犯了狐疑，在这些日子以来，他对于马格努斯的为人已经有了一定程度的了解，以一个愚蠢自负，且不善于掩饰心思的人来讲，男人得偿所愿本应欣喜若狂，然而，此时他闪烁的眼神未免太过于不自然了，艾汀几乎可以笃定，公爵对于事实有所隐瞒。

艾汀稳住了心神，他知道自己刚刚过于冲动了，人在遭逢重大变故的时候，激荡的感情往往会使所有的血液都往心房里奔涌，从而在脑际造成了一种和谵妄相类似的麻木与空白，这时，头脑会自己勾勒出一套异想天开的故事，把臆造当做了事实，从而陷于无边的愁苦之中。想到这里，艾汀的忧惧已然宽解了大半，悲闷的哀悼者既然被埋葬了，冷静的观察家便重新活了过来，从公爵那笨拙造作的姿态之中，红发青年嗅到了一股谎言的味道。

“那么，您能否告诉我，索莫纳斯葬在了哪里呢？”静默了半晌之后，艾汀垂下目光，伪装出一副凄楚的神情，用颤抖的嗓音问道。

马格努斯一面将艾汀的长卷发拽在手里摆弄，一面发出了一阵不自然的大笑：“你问我他葬在了哪里？难道你还想去悼念他不成？别忘了，你无法离开这里半步！”说着，他揪紧了猎物的头发，逼近了那张悲痛欲绝的脸，狞笑着嚷道，“他死在了海里，自然是葬身鱼腹了，说不定你昨天吃下的希吉拉鲈鱼的肚子里，还有你亲弟弟的骨头。”

“既然没人发现他的尸体，那么他一定还活着。”

艾汀急切的反驳让公爵烦躁不安，他丢开了那把让他爱不释手的长发，站起身来，像被关在笼子里的猛兽那样踱来踱去。片刻之后，他用粗大的嗓门嚷道：“是谁告诉你他还活着的？不，别自欺欺人了，他死了！这是千真万确的！在出航的当晚，他们先是被风暴扯破了风帆，折断了桅杆，又迎面撞上了被称为‘地狱咽喉’的暗礁群，整片船舷都被撞烂了，最终，加拉德亲王所乘坐的三桅帆船在距离迦迪纳的海岸线五海哩的地方被海水吞没了，没有一个人活下来。”

看得出，马格努斯为了诱使艾汀相信索莫纳斯的死讯，已然使尽了浑身解数，然而正是如此详尽而精准的描述出卖了他自己。

说完这番话，雷贝列塔公爵摆出一副自命不凡的功架，一心以为艾汀就要相信了他恶毒的谎言。实际上，头颅低垂的红发青年却一直在憋着笑，最终，装模作样的愁容一扫而空，他因为实在忍不住，而失慎笑了出来。如果说，在听到最后那句话之前，艾汀的脑海中还盘踞着疑团，那么，自从得到了公爵自作聪明而给出的这点启发，虽然他的心底对于索莫纳斯近况的担忧犹存，但是说到孩子的生命安全方面，他却是完全地放下了心。

马格努斯瞪大了眼睛，他疑心自己的堂弟因为悲恸过度而发了疯，直到艾汀在大笑的间隙说出了这样的话：

“瞧您说得这么活灵活现，我甚至以为您就在那艘失事的船上！亲爱的堂兄，您犯了一个最基本的错误，在编造谎言的时候，适当的细节是必要的，但是做到您这个份儿上，就难免过犹不及了。如果就像您说的，那艘船上所有的人都死光了的话，那么又有谁来把他们遇难的过程传达给您知道呢？我可不记得您还有通灵的本事！好了，我现在比任何时候都更加确信，索莫纳斯一定还活着，否则您不会费尽心机，编排出这么一套漏洞百出的说辞来打击我。”

在艾汀说出这番话的时候，马格努斯脸色铁青，那只独眼中迸出了愤怒的火星，男人的拙劣的诡计被识破，他的整张脸都抽搐着，一时之间气得一个字也吐不出来。

像雷贝列塔公爵这样心胸狭隘的人，似乎浑身上下都长满了阿克琉斯之踵①，和他们交往必须格外小心翼翼，切忌去触碰那些敏感而痛苦的神经，任何一点不经意的冒犯都能招致长久的仇恨。在他看来，社交场上那些含蓄的微笑，或者谨小慎微的窃窃私语，有时甚至会等同于侮辱挑衅，那么可想而知，艾汀单刀直入的刻薄话和肆无忌惮的嘲弄，将引来马格努斯何种程度的愤怒。然而，狡猾的青年却深知掌控分寸的艺术，他扰乱对手的心神，并非只为图一时痛快，如同公爵所预想的，索莫纳斯的去向的确引发了艾汀极大的关切，路西斯王及时地在马格努斯抽痛着的尊严上，敷上了一剂止疼的香膏。

“那么，公爵殿下，很遗憾，您的玩笑话并没能唬住我，既然话已经挑明了，那么我再斗胆请教一下索莫纳斯的近况，应该不算太过于得寸进尺吧？”艾汀止住了笑意，他轻柔地把双手覆盖在马格努斯粗糙的手背上，装出一副虚心求教的模样，望着男人发问。

听到这话，一丝得意的神情从公爵的眼中一闪而过，他的脸上流露出了虚荣心得到满足时所感到的全部快乐，艾汀逢迎的态度，终于赢得了他的原谅。男人一言不答，沉浸在深深的思索中，片刻之后，他造作地笑了笑，说道：“艾汀，你知道的，我比任何人都关心你的幸福，为了你，我没有一刻不在向上天祈祷着加拉德亲王的平安康健。我承认我的玩笑开得有些过火了，请你原谅，我们俩并不会因为这点误会而反目，是吗？”

看来在这几分钟之内，马格努斯找到了艾汀指给他的这道可以顺势滑下去的台阶，他接下来说了一连串的废话，又讲了一堆令人头皮发麻的亲热话，以图掩盖自己起初的卑劣图谋，我想，略去这些言不及义的长篇大论，大概不致于引发各位看客的不满。

公爵神气十足，艾汀没有打断他的唠叨，尽管任何有理智的人都能看得出，这些陈词滥调就如同乞丐身上千补百衲却又色彩斑斓的遮羞布，是由各种和眼前明摆着的现实互相矛盾的料子拼凑而成的，连篇累牍的空话是如此混乱、如此冗长，听得红发青年险些睡着。

马格努斯想必习惯于自问自答，在他的听众沉默了一晌儿之后，男人终于切入了主题。他自鸣得意地整了整衣襟，挂着阴险的笑容觑了艾汀一眼，这个眼风成功地让刀俎之上的牺牲品打了个哆嗦，因为每当塞伯拉斯高兴的时候，囚徒往往就要遭殃了。他牵起艾汀的手，吻了吻，说道：“你想知道加拉德亲王的去向吗？这有什么不可以的？哦，你在发抖，关心自己至亲的兄弟难道是罪过吗？”随后，这个混账家伙又补上了一句，“可是，你知道，亲爱的堂弟，任何事情都要付出代价的。”

说着，男人把红发青年的手按在了自己的两腿之间，不出所料，那根艾汀已经无比熟悉的东西正活力充沛地鼓胀着。

“就为这点事情吗？”艾汀露出了轻蔑的诙谑笑容，“对于您来讲，情欲的果实啐手可得，我看不出来这有什么值得您大费周章的。”

马格努斯爱抚着堂弟的脸颊，他的拇指在那两片总是吐出轻浮言辞的嘴唇上来回摩擦，指尖掠过两排整齐的白牙，他一面轻轻地按压着艾汀尖锐的犬齿，一面解释道：“今天我们来换点新花样，尊敬的国王陛下，请用你这张在金殿玉阶之上对群臣发号施令的嘴，来抚慰我的欲望吧。”

——————

①阿克琉斯之踵：一般用以指代人的弱点或痛处。


	96. Chapter 96

艾汀愣住了，马格努斯提出的新把戏让他始料未及。诚然，落到如今的地步，尊严早就变成了微不足道的东西，无论是没有丝毫爱情的性交，还是男人的动辄打骂侮辱，在他看来，都不过是为了生存而不得不忍受的磨难。在堕入泥淖以前死去也就罢了，但是现在既然已经陷进了这个深渊，路西斯王便暗自决议，即使是咬着牙，也要把眼前的戕害捱受完，然后笑着把这些折磨他的人碾在脚底下。他可不想年纪轻轻，就为了维护什么贞洁、脸面一类毫不足取的东西而死。面临着眼前这个难题，艾汀需要跨越的最大障碍并不是羞耻心，而是他对于马格努斯的一种天然的、纯粹生理性质的恶心。诚恳地讲，比起艾汀那伸缩自如，视境遇而随机应变，甚至可有可无的道德观，这种没来由的厌恶可要难缠多了。

红发青年的踌躇不决似乎被公爵错当做了至高无上的王族尊严受到侮辱冒犯的征象，他玩味着对方变幻不定的神色，早已按捺不住强烈的欲望，他恨不得马上牵着艾汀脖子上的锁链，把他的脑袋按到自己两腿之间，用自己肮脏的情欲去亵渎这位曾经君临路西斯的王者。然而，他在等待，这名禀性残忍的男人一贯热衷于慢慢折磨那些他已经反复伤害过的人们，此时，他就像旁观着俘虏自行解除武装一样，好整以暇地等待着艾汀阉割掉自己的骄傲，心甘情愿地去扮演娼妓的可耻角色。

确实，雷贝列塔公爵的这一套幻想尽管扑了个空，却也是可以原谅的，毕竟谁也无法想到，那个时代所崇尚的高洁的贵族信条，完全没能在路西斯王的人格中留下一星半点的痕迹。他像他的母亲一样，奉行的是一种务实的道德，艾汀年纪轻轻就已经学到了他坎坷生途中重要的第一课，那就是：个人的行动只应取悦于目的，良心和德行不得不顺应事态的频繁变化。他的内心深处始终寄居着一个旁观者，在意外面前，这位冷酷无情的旁观者负责审时度势，权衡一切利弊，革除一切感情因素的影响，因此，我们可以理解，纵使在最为令人难堪的处境下，他也不会长久地踟蹰不前。

片刻之后，红发青年皱了皱眉头，露出为难的表情，说道：“您只不过提供了一点信息，更遑论，关于它的真伪，我也无从验证，仅凭着这一点东西，就让我交出自己的尊严，难道这算是公平吗？”

对于艾汀的讨价还价，马格努斯做出了符合其虚荣心的解释，他认为这不过是屈服前的序曲，自尊心的小小挣扎，畏缩之下的徒劳延宕。

公爵用眼神示意对方说下去。

“我并不奢求您依照我的血统所赋予我的地位来恰如其分地对待我，但是，我想，几件足以蔽体的换洗衣服恐怕并不算什么过分的要求吧？即使是为了您本人，您也不应该让阿历克塞一世的儿子，您家族中的一位身份高贵的亲戚，每天穿着睡袍走来走去的。”当艾汀刚刚被扔进这个笼子里的时候，正时值盛夏，现在天气已然开始逐渐转凉了，暗无天日的地宫之中尤为阴冷潮湿，即使是像他这样血气旺盛的青年男人，也禁不住觉得寒气砭骨。

“瞧瞧我是多么粗心，居然忘了现在已经入秋，而你却还没有御寒的衣物。没问题，艾汀，你要的东西两天之内就能送来。”不消说，这种怠慢非是出自于大意，而是故意为之，马格努斯就像一头歹毒的豺狼戏弄一只落进自己巢穴里的猫一样，等待着他的俘虏自行开口，向他乞求种种恩典。男人满意地笑了起来，他知道，当自己再次走进这座小公馆的时候，将看到一个用他的馈赠品装点起来的玩物。

“你的要求只有这些吗？”公爵故作慷慨地又加上了一句。

“除此之外，我希望您能大发慈悲，顺便也给这几位侍从们添置一些体面的衣服。”艾汀指了指那些身着短袍，光露着大腿的孩子说道。

男人的眉头皱了起来，独眼之中射出可怕的目光。

“你在同情他们？还是你在收买人心呢？如果你想要通过贿赂这些下人而逃走的话，我保证……”

“亲爱的堂哥，您的担心是完全没有必要的。”艾汀打断了男人充满恫吓意味的话，“正如您所说，也许我的后半辈子都要靠这些孩子们伺候了，既然如此的话，我想我至少有权利依照自己的品味来穿扮他们，我可不想看见一群半裸的雄性每天在眼前晃来晃去。”

无论是不是作伪，至少表面上看来，马格努斯似乎被说服了，在思索了片刻之后，他点了点头，摆出一副宽宏大量的模样，同意了这个请求。随后，他做出了一个邀请的手势。

艾汀没有再继续拖延，他缓缓在跪在了地上，这名受害者已然打定了主意要把他的尊严折价另售，以便套取他最为急切地想要知道的消息。

这个时候，公爵已经自己解开了棉甲的下摆，让鼓囊囊的裤裆呈现在了囚徒的眼前。那个时代的裤子受裁缝水平所限，前裆的位置往往留有一个开口，为了把振翅欲出的小鸟关回笼中，这个位置便被缝上了一块布，也就是人们所俗称的“遮阴袋”。这块兜状的东西靠几颗纽扣被固定在耻部，很多男人为了炫耀自己的雄风，便开始在这块小小的方寸土地上做文章，他们把遮阴袋设计成了可以收纳物品的小口袋，在里面塞满了诸如棉絮、亚麻、羊毛一类的填充物，以让自己的尺寸看上去更为宏伟①。当然，雷贝列塔公爵也未能免俗。

在解开马格努斯的遮阴袋的时候，艾汀差点忍不住笑出来，因为公爵殿下往自己裤裆里填的东西未免太多了，男人的尺寸本来就远远地超过了寻常水平，他又在那小口袋里塞了好几团丝绸，导致他的前档就像被缀上了一颗祖鸟的蛋。马格努斯胯下的风景简直令人啧啧称奇，这位风尚的奴隶只知道盲目地模仿，而不懂得如何使自己显得更为得体的艺术，明明是位魁梧的巨汉，却偏要把自己弄得活脱脱像只抱窝鸡。

无论如何，该干的事情也还是要干，艾汀唯一的顾忌就在于，尽管他已经被迫和马格努斯同床共枕了两个多月了，他却极少看到后者洗澡。当男人胯间的蝰蛇逃离了樊笼，赤裸裸地呈现在艾汀面前时，他闻到了一股熏人的恶臭。他看着那团被各种分泌物板结成一绺一绺的浓密阴毛，禁不住打起了退堂鼓，红发青年试着乐观一点想，好在自己没有像这个时代的大多数男人那样蓄起唇髭，他可不想自己的这张英俊的脸孔被传染上阴虱。

艾汀把碍事的头发掠到耳后，凑上前去，忍着恶心，尝试着舔了舔那根东西，浓郁的咸腥味道在他的舌尖上蔓延开，虽然久历情场的青年对于男性所有的敏感带都无比熟悉，但是亲力亲为去取悦一位雄性，对他而言还是个全然陌生的领域。艾汀一边回忆着自己过往的风流韵事中，那些放荡情妇们大胆的作为，一面模仿着这些卓荦冠群的老师们，轻轻吸吮着硕大的柱头，他的舌尖有些生涩地挑逗着伞冠状的下缘，同时，手指富于技巧地刮搔着马格努斯的睾丸，他知道这些部位能够令男人疯狂，显而易见，他只想尽快打发掉眼前这桩令人作呕的差事。

急功近利的撩拨引发了公爵的不满，他突然捏住了艾汀的两腮，居高临下地说道：“你以为我看不出你在打什么主意吗？以你这种敷衍了事的做派，妈的，我发誓你从我这里什么也得不到。现在，把你的舌头伸出来，我知道它在挖苦人的时候挺灵巧，希望它不会在伺候人的时候突然变得笨拙。如果它连这点事也办不好的话，那么它就没什么用处了，你知道我一向不喜欢聒噪的宠物，我想我并不会为你失去这条舌头而感到惋惜。好了，请你仔仔细细地舔，每一寸地方都要舔到。”

我们都知道路西斯王爱说俏皮话的癖好，至少是为了给自己保留这一乐趣，他尽量屏住呼吸，忠实地照办了男人的要求。当那根玩意儿的每一条沟壑都得到了充分的照顾的时候，艾汀已然憋得满脸通红了。

马格努斯满意地拍了拍艾汀的脸颊，红发青年紧蹙眉头，脸上泛着红晕，无奈地舔舐他的性器时的样子令他心醉神迷，他可不知道那张脸上突然涌现出来的血色并非出于被侮辱的羞耻，而是因为闭气造成的。

继而，他发号施令道：“把它含进你那张招人讨厌的嘴吧，注意，别用牙齿，不然你知道后果。”

尽管知道迟早躲不开这一关，但是临到头来，艾汀仍然不可避免地有些发怵，他犹豫了片刻，攥了攥拳头，轮廓锋利的眉毛紧紧地拧在了一起，总是挂着戏谑笑容的嘴角隐隐地透出几分难堪。红发青年在内心作了一番心雄气壮的努力，便缓缓地张开了嘴，一点一点地把那根令他作呕的玩意儿纳入了口中。

——————

①这种穿衣时尚确有其事，为欧洲中世纪至文艺复兴时期的习俗。


	97. Chapter 97

尺寸雄伟的男根将艾汀的嘴巴撑到了极限，他觉得自己两颊发酸，嘴角泛起一阵刺痛，那里恐怕已经被扯破了皮，即使这样，他只堪堪吞了一半进去，那根东西的前端便已经戳到了他的喉咙。在昔日的情事之中，路西斯王太子的那些情妇们不止一次用双唇慰藉过艾汀的欲望，在这一刻，他想起自己那傲人的尺寸，不禁纳闷那些贵妇人们玫瑰色的樱桃小口，到底是怎么毫不费劲儿地把他的性器含进去的。卡在嘴里的壮硕玩意儿令人感到窒息，艾汀忍不住往后撤了撤。进一寸、退两寸的磨蹭延宕让马格努斯深感不满，他丝毫没有顾及红发青年的感受，便拖拽过囚徒脖子上的铁链，揪扯着对方的头发，把那根折磨人的东西捅到了底。

柱头滑过喉咙，一部分已经抵进了食管，艾汀被按在公爵的两腿之前，秽臭的耻毛磨蹭着他的脸颊和嘴唇，一股不可向迩的气息直钻进他的鼻腔之中，他感到自己的整个胃囊和食道都在抽搐，剧烈的呕吐的冲动袭了上来，他眼眶赤红，涕泪不可抑止地淌下来。艾汀死死地攥着马格努斯棉甲的下摆，指节泛着惨白，他竭尽全力地调整着呼吸，想要教自己去适应，然而，残暴的侵犯者却没有给他这个机会。

在这场凌辱之中，路西斯王被泪水弄得狼狈不堪的英俊面容、散乱地披在肩上的深红色长发、因为痛苦而紧锁的双眉、由于窒息而泛起血色的浅褐肌肤，凡此种种在可怕的折磨之下而挣扎的情景，在沉浸于情欲的男人眼里，都化作了比“阿芙洛狄特的禁果”还要强烈的催欲剂。马格努斯的独眼之中射出了狂暴的目光，他挺动着腰身，凶狠地把欲望的根源向堂弟的喉咙中撞过去，他强硬地扯住艾汀的头发，阻止他后退的企图，将红发青年的脑袋牢牢地揿在了自己的两胯之间。

作恶的巨杵不断捣进艾汀的咽喉，他感觉自己的喉咙间泛起了一股铁锈一般的味道，他努力地想要试着去思考一些不相干的事情，以让自己的精神从眼前令人难以忍受的境况中逃脱出来，可是没有用，痛苦袭击了他的整个身心，他觉得自己仿佛一只落在顽童手里的飞蛾，塞在他喉咙间的阳具就是那根别针，它把他死死地钉在了沾满污秽的现实幕帐上，让他不得脱身。艾汀按捺不住想要把嘴里这根恶心的玩意儿咬断的冲动，但是考虑到自己的性命以及这口让他引以为傲的漂亮牙齿，最终还是放弃了这个危险的念头。

就在他觉得快要忍受不住的当口，马格努斯发出了一声低吼，他把耻部死死地抵着红发青年的口鼻，后者的咽喉由于不适而引发了猛烈的痉挛，颤抖的黏膜绞紧男人的性器，这种感觉令他心荡神驰，欲望的浓浆被一股脑的倾泻在了那温暖湿润的喉咙中。

在快感的余韵之中陶醉了半晌之后，马格努斯放开了手里的头发，缓缓地把疲软的玩意儿抽了出来。艾汀泪流满面，下巴上沾满了自己的口水和各种粘液，他伏在地上，急促地喘着粗气，马格努斯留在他咽喉里的腥臭体液被呛进了鼻腔，接着，从那剧烈地起伏着的胸口之中爆发出一阵咳嗽。艾汀肋骨震颤、周身发抖，嘴里恶臭的味道和连绵不绝的呛咳让他喉头一阵抽搐，他不可抑制地呕吐着，在清空了胃囊之后，又呕出了一大滩苦涩的胆汁。

在这个时候，雷贝列塔公爵早已穿戴整齐，他故作温柔地抚摸着艾汀因为呕吐而耸动的背脊，那架势就像在顺一只公猫的毛。

“我可爱的堂弟，看着你这么难受，这真让我感到痛心。你看，我所豢养的那些奴才们，即使比你小好几岁的，也早已练就了这方面的本事。没关系，难受只是一时的，不久以后你就会习惯了。”说完这句话，马格努斯站起身来，他装作忘记了双方之间的交易，想要趁着囚徒喘息的当口撤退，然而，卑劣的企图却没能得逞。

疲惫不堪的红发青年一面咳嗽，一面拽住了男人的手腕，他浑身上下冷汗淋漓，试了好几次，才重新找到了自己的声音：“如果我的表现还令您满意的话，那么关于索莫纳斯的行踪，还请公爵殿下慷慨赐教。”

由于喉咙受到了损伤，艾汀那清澈而慵懒的声音变得格外粗粝沙哑，血腥味充溢着他的口腔，他觉得自己的嗓子火辣辣地泛着刺痛。可想而知，他的声音低沉而虚弱，几乎很难叫人听见，然而在说这话的当儿，路西斯王以凛然难犯的目光灼灼地逼视着公爵，这是属于王者的眼神，在这一刻，狼狈不堪的青年仿佛再次回到了那光芒万丈的宝座上，马格努斯被这种魔法一般的威力所震慑，他停住了。

雷贝列塔公爵有些不自然地清了清嗓子，他想让自己尽量显得从容一些，他收起笑脸，慢慢地喘了口气，说道：“你心心念念的那个该死的小魔鬼还活得好好的，他被迦迪纳公国收留了下来，尽管我的父亲试图交涉，但是罗森克勒那头老狐狸却一直在搪塞敷衍。”随后，男人如此这般地讲述了一番，接着，他又挂着残忍的微笑补上了一句，“加拉德亲王在路西斯已经作为叛乱的同党被定罪了，如果他哪天被押回路西斯的话，我一定会带你去观赏他的处刑。”

马格努斯说话的时候，粗大的嗓门中透着难以掩饰的恼怒，在红发青年做出了这番牺牲后，刀疤脸男人对索莫纳斯的仇恨似乎再次上升了一个高度。艾汀岿然不动，他的目光一直没有离开公爵，他在探测人心，籍此判断对手是否吐露了全部的实情。由于一种几乎是与生俱来的禀赋，大部分的谎言在路西斯王的面前几乎都无所遁形，最终，在得知索莫纳斯的平安之后，艾汀烦扰的心绪终于安定下来。

公爵离开之后，艾汀嘴边挂着一丝恬然的神气，缓缓地倒了下去。这个在斗争中耗尽了全部力量的人终于能够让他的身体和精神休息片刻了。

囚笼之中的时光流逝得极为缓慢，自那次开始，马格努斯经常以贬低自己的堂弟为乐，路西斯王几乎是一小时一小时地捱受着命运的凌迟。从入冬之后，艾汀变得愈发懒惰起来，有时，他一整天也难得起床，即使起来了，也只是坐在桌子边上，看着眼前的书本发呆，长久地沉浸在漫无边际的思想中，顺便说一句，在马格努斯难得的仁慈之下，他至少能拥有几本书了。这些书本都是少年侍从们替他挑选的，可以看得出来，有些年纪幼小的孩子借着这个机会，大肆满足了一番自己的私心，他们拿来的书本中，居然还有几册附有精美插图的“萨迦①”，这四本英雄传奇显然并不是为艾汀准备的，红发青年抚摸着它们包裹着羊皮的木头封面，看着书页之间的稚拙字迹，脸上浮现出了一抹忧郁的笑容。这些书原本是属于索莫纳斯的，曾经，孩子最大的乐趣就是在就寝之后，趴在兄长的怀抱里，听着那低沉温和的声音讲述一个个跌宕起伏的冒险故事。两名年纪最小的侍从——埃德加和兰斯，一个六岁、一个八岁，惴惴不安地瞄着艾汀，生怕他因为他们擅自拿了这四本书而怨怪。半晌之后，路西斯王合上了这几册故事书，他把它们摞在一起，推到孩子们面前，微笑着问道：“你们看得懂这里面的故事吗？要不要我念给你们听？”两个男孩先是迟疑着摇了摇头，随后，又重重地点了点头，他们的眼睛里闪烁着欢快的火光。

除了四本萨迦之外，还有几册时下走红的诗集和通俗话本，对于这些书，艾汀只是草草翻阅了一遍，就把它们放在了一边。令他惊奇的是，在这些之外，他们还拿来了几本医药和哲学方面的专著，这几册书意外地合乎他的口味，看来在这几名侍从之中，有人对于他的阅读偏好出奇地了解。

在这几个月之中，艾汀被置于雷贝列塔公爵侮辱性的监视之下，他几乎已经确定了，那位名叫瑞安的小侍从殷勤的态度底下隐藏着诡诈，想要弄清楚这点小伎俩，对于艾汀来讲并不是太难。

在隆冬时节的一个午后，艾汀冻得脸色惨白，双手发僵，在几天之前，由于他再度惹怒了那头暴躁的塞伯拉斯，男人残忍地命令侍从们拿走了他赖以取暖的脚炉和炭盆。遭受迫害的国王由于房间里没有火，而只能把所有的衣服裹在身上，缩在被子里，整个白天都不能起床。

红发青年往自己被冻得发红的指头上呵着气，牙齿打战，他苦笑着，对站在床边的阿尔巴抱怨道：“像这种寒冷的天气里，真希望我能有一只猫（gat）塞在被窝里，你能想办法帮我弄一只进来吗？”他说这句话的声音很大，房间中所有的孩子都能听见。

少年侍从有些纳闷地看着他，迟疑地摇了摇头。

当天晚上，雷贝列塔公爵怒不可遏地冲进了艾汀的卧室，把红发青年从被子里拖出来，劈头盖脸地狠狠抽了他一顿鞭子，又照着他的脸上揍了几拳。

在大肆发泄一通之后，他扯着囚徒脖子上的链子，把他拎了起来，凶相毕露地凑到后者的脸前，用雷鸣似的声音吼叫道：“我说过，如果你敢再想起那些女人，我就阉了你！你是在逼迫我兑现自己的誓言吗？”

这个时候，鼻青脸肿的艾汀下巴上淌满了鼻血，他仰起头颅，尽量装出一副恐惧惶惑的样子，急匆匆地为自己申辩：“六神在上，您居然提到了女人！在和您的那次‘愉快’的谈话之后，这个字眼儿根本就不曾划过我的脑际，请问您是不是误会了什么？”

公爵阴险地笑了，愤怒使他额角抽搐，青筋隆结，他看着红发青年那副天衣无缝的懵懂神态，如果他不是从告密者的口中得到了消息，他一定会被对方无懈可击的伪装所蒙骗，摩尔人②在看着苔丝德蒙娜的天真神色时，想必也怀着和此时的公爵差不多的心情。他笑得自负而又愚蠢，手中的鞭子轻轻地抵在艾汀的下体上，这是一种无声的威胁，片刻之后，马格努斯用比刚才怒吼的时候还要可怖的平静语调说道：“别装模作样了，堂弟，就在今天白天，你不是还吩咐这些下人给你弄个漂亮姑娘来？对于你的一举一动，我可是向来了解得清清楚楚。”

“天哪！姑娘？谁提到姑娘了？我说的是‘猫（gato）’，所有人都可以作证。”刀俎之上的牺牲品佯装情急地反驳道。

听到这句话，马格努斯蓦地把艾汀甩在地上，男人搡得很用力，以至于囚徒的额角撞在了床柱上，磕得头破血流。公爵转过身来，他带着疯狂的神色，抽出短剑，把它架在阿尔巴的脖子上，逼问道：“他说的是不是真的？他要的是姑娘吗？你要是敢说谎的话，妈的，我发誓，我一定亲手把你的脑袋拧下来！”

少年被这场没来由的狂怒吓坏了，他的嘴唇哆嗦着，喉头抽动，艰难地吞了口唾沫，才定下神来，谨慎地回答道：“大人说的没错。他从来没有提到过姑娘，他要的确实是猫。”

听到这个答案，公爵又接连审问了第二名贵族出身、听得懂索尔海姆语的侍从，得到的仍然是相同的答案。闹了一晌儿之后，男人收回了短剑，他一动不动，手指在剑柄上敲击着军鼓的鼓点，沉浸在思索中。马格努斯阴鸷的目光在侍从们和艾汀的身上荡来荡去，最终，他不动声色地看了瑞安一眼，这个情不自禁的眼风泄露了他内心的怒火。

马格努斯回到艾汀的身旁，愤激的情绪被压了下去，继而一扫而尽。他把满身血痕的青年搂在怀里，安抚着看上去似乎惊魂未定的囚徒，对他连声道歉，百般照料。

公爵并不知道，这整场戏都出自艾汀的策划。尽管瑞安自称来自弗姆斯，但是红发青年却从他的语言中捕捉到了一点不易察觉的库莱茵口音，少年的小舌颤音较之路西斯本地人更为明显，这是东索尔海姆帝国人的重要特征。对于这名男孩的身份，艾汀做出了一番推想，他猜测这个孩子也许并不只是名侍童，奇卡特里克亲王和东索尔海姆帝国过从密切，这个孩子很可能是帝国赠送给亲王长子的礼物。

在说那句话的时候，对于“猫”这个词，艾汀没有使用索尔海姆语中惯用的“gato”，而是用了它的变体——“gat”，精通这种古老语言的阿尔巴虽然能够明白他的意思，却也难免对于这点语法错误感到疑惑不解。路西斯王知道，在库莱茵地区所使用的索尔海姆语中，有些词性的变体已然不复存在了，“gat”这个词失去了本意，而变成了对于“漂亮姑娘”的一种含有下流意味的指称。而在告密的时候，说起话来咬文嚼字，一贯用词高雅的瑞安大概不太可能对马格努斯使用这些粗话，于是就造成了这样的误会。这些知识还是艾汀在曾经的浪荡岁月中，从与高级娼妇们的闲聊中学来的，没想到居然派上了用场。狡猾的红发青年几乎对他的每一位侍从都三番五次地作出过种种试探，这一次，急功近利的鹰犬受到了蒙骗，他叼着这块艾汀亲手抛给他的肉骨头，摇着尾巴跑到了主子的面前。

诡计得逞的路西斯王不动声色，脸上显出一派天真的无知神气，内心中却露出了冷笑。

——————

①萨迦：Saga，“讲述”的意思，包括家族传说和英雄传奇。

②摩尔人：指奥赛罗，由于受到蒙骗，出于嫉妒而杀死了妻子苔丝德蒙娜。


	98. Chapter 98

在那次无缘无故的大发雷霆之后，情虚胆怯的雷贝列塔公爵出于歉疚，好歹是把艾汀的炭盆和脚炉还给了他，毕竟，马格努斯并不想真正和自己的堂弟闹翻，他甚至还痴心妄想地抱着一线希望，指望着艾汀有朝一日能够爱他。当然，公爵的想望注定是要落空了，对于他偶尔心血来潮时的频频示好，囚徒并不买账。

起初，艾汀为了避免惹怒这头狂烈的塞伯拉斯，至少在男人的面前，尽量事事都顺着对方的意，然而，日渐一日地相处下来，他发现自己的驯顺根本没有用，无论他刻薄倨傲也好，曲意顺从也罢，马格努斯总能找出他的错处来，况且，当他表现得千依百顺的时候，往往更能激发狱卒的猜忌。在这段时日之中，艾汀觉得自己仿佛就是落在了暴君手中的爱比克泰德①，公爵殿下性情乖戾，喜怒无常，在这种多疑自卑的人心中，一声咳嗽也是一场风暴，和这样的一个人共同生活就像坐在火药桶上抽烟，每时每刻都要忧心自己的性命安全。马格努斯经常前一刻钟还唉声叹气地抱怨或者气急败坏地破口大骂，后一刻钟便会突然兴奋起来，絮聒不止地说着各种肉麻的亲热话，像个疯子一样狂笑不休，情绪的急骤变化毫无过渡，并且经常是没有缘由的，这时常让艾汀感觉不寒而栗。并且，马格努斯的脑袋里仿佛住着一百二十个奥赛罗，他每时每刻都在撕着那永无穷尽的延命菊的花瓣②，在猜疑和信任之间来回摆荡。素谙世情的红发青年能够理解，人在生途中的某个时期，尤其是在花信年华坠入爱河之时，总是免不了要用这种古老的撕花瓣的法子去问神——即使动了爱情的人手中并没有半朵延命菊，但是这种犹疑不决的猜忌和烦忧却是举世皆同的，然而同样的行为出现在马格努斯身上就让人很为难了，因为每当男人在决疑占卜中得到“他不爱我”的答案时，（显然，这是毋庸置疑的，艾汀甚至纳闷，那个“他也许爱我”的念头到底是怎么钻进马格努斯的脑袋的），每当这个时候，公爵便开始变得爱唱反调，处处寻人不是，动辄大发雷霆。总之，没有亲身经历过的人永远也无法想象这种分分秒秒被屠刀架在脖子上的感受。

看清了马格努斯的脾性，艾汀便索性放弃了装模作样，不再刻意遏制桀骜不驯的本色，因为他发现，对于这么一个只听从内心臆想的癫狂者，卑恭折节的伪装实属枉然，当公爵想要寻衅的时候，他自会找出上百种方式去曲解囚犯的意图，男人只有一个目的，就是将自己的牺牲品幽禁在由他的专横跋扈所铸造的牢笼中，直至这个不受教的猎物被他喜怒无常的暴烈脾气所驯服，从而变得俯首帖耳、唯唯诺诺。

在这段苦不堪言的日子里，公爵事无巨细地管束着艾汀生活的方方面面，各种琐细的小事都得按照狱卒的意思来。路西斯王原本是位挑剔的老饕，现在却只好人家给他什么，他就吃什么，有时是因为咽喉或者下身的伤，有时则干脆是为了方便马格努斯随时“使用”，一连好几个礼拜，他都只好吃那些稀软易消化的流食，偶尔能啃上两口寡淡无味的蒸鸡或者炖鱼，便已经是难得的打牙祭了，红肉一类的玩意儿更是彻底的奢望。那时，艾汀经常面对着桌子上不见一点油星的白汤哀叹连连，他甚至开始怀念曾经在修道院里的日子了，那时的伙食虽然同样乏善可陈，但是好歹他还能和阿斯卡涅溜出去打打野味，红发青年低头看了看自己的晚餐，又叹了一口气，白汤上面稀稀拉拉地浮着几块泡软的面包，那些面包吸足了汁水，正在漂来荡去，看上去活像是在一片汪洋之中挣扎的遇难者。小侍从们都在一边围着，他们的鼻子翕动着，仿佛对于这碗肉汤无比眼馋，照通例，主人没有用完饭，仆人自然是饿着肚子伺候的，于是，艾汀无可奈何地拿起汤匙，开始打发这令人倒胃的一餐。而在内心中，路西斯王自此便将牛尾汤、豌豆泥、燕麦粥一类令他吃到腻烦的食物彻底打入另册，开除出了王室菜单。

同样的困局之下，若是换了别人，迟早会变得怯懦起来，久而久之，不免多多少少流露出一丝畏首畏尾的奴才气。然而艾汀却恰恰相反，没完没了的折磨反而激发了他的反抗心。饶是如此，精明的红发青年却也尽量避免着和公爵发生正面冲突，在一些无关紧要的问题上，能让则让，但是他毕竟只是个凡人，他也曾犯过几次不谨慎的错误。

为了躲避和马格努斯讲话，艾汀想出了一项新的活动。在冬天快要过去的时候，侍从们翻出了一套沙特兰兹棋③，这套镂刻精美的棋子长年累月地在房间角落的箱子里积着灰，考虑到这间地宫原本的用途，艾汀猜想，它们也许是路西斯的“懒王”为被他幽禁的迦迪纳王子预备的消遣玩具，棋盘和棋子看上去从来没有被使用过，大概曾经的囚徒并没有什么闲情雅志去进行这项他唯一被允许的娱乐活动。无论尼可拉斯·罗森克勒是怎么想的，反正这套沙特兰兹棋成为了艾汀打发时间的工具，侍从之中，瑞安倒是会下两手，但是他来来回回就是那几个套路，路西斯王很快就对这位对手失去了兴趣。虽然阿尔巴也精通棋艺，但是当艾汀做出邀请的时候，性情刻板谨慎的少年却婉拒了这一项难得的殊荣。最终，三番五次地吃了闭门羹的路西斯王只好和自己对弈，直到这场自娱自乐的独角戏引发了公爵的注意。

马格努斯对于棋局抱有极大的兴趣，在红发青年独自斟酌的当口，他总是要来发表各种“高见”，公爵的好为人师和他的棋艺之拙劣简直难分轩轾，为了不用继续聆听那些让人晕头涨脑的深刻见解，艾汀便顺水推舟地邀请雷贝列塔公爵坐下来，闭上嘴，做他的对手。这一下，艾汀才发现这位堂哥原来是个棋迷，粗野的男人居然对于这项颇费脑力的活动抱持着惊人的瘾头。

见到这种情形，艾汀的头脑中开始酝酿起一个小小的计划，并且马上付诸实行了。他用沙特兰兹棋把男人拖在了棋桌上，尽量地延长每一局对弈的时间，让公爵分不出心神去考虑旁的，最终，几轮输赢下来，已然时近午夜，耗竭了精力的马格努斯便顺势免除了囚徒夜间的苦役。虽然这点把戏并不总能奏效，但它确实使得红发青年的生活轻松了不少。

最初，公爵殿下在每一步行棋之间抓耳挠腮的模样让艾汀觉得很好笑，甚至变成了他私底下调侃的对象，然而渐渐的，这项小小的消遣活动让他陷入了新的烦恼。马格努斯的棋艺很差，而他的棋品则更加糟糕，在游戏之中，男人总想做赢家，每当被艾汀杀得落花流水的时候，他总会大动肝火，连声抱怨，拍桌子、摔棋盘，嘴里骂骂咧咧、不干不净；被刺痛的自尊心让他不惜诿过于周遭的环境，要么就是屋里的温度太高，让他昏昏欲睡，要么就是艾汀哼小调的声音太吵，扰乱了他的思维，就连那些无辜的侍从和卫兵们，也难免受到过几次连累。于是，艾汀不得不小心翼翼地应对，他经常故意输掉棋局，但却又不能显得太过于刻意，一招一式都要仔细酌量，以图在满足男人的虚荣心的同时，把棋局拖得越久越好。

就在这样的一个晚上，时近午夜，棋局仍在继续，艾汀在困惫之中思索着行棋的策略，公爵见自己的堂弟沉吟了这样久，未免有些沾沾自喜。上天在造就他的时候，似乎只赋予了他自命不凡的禀性，而没有赐给他与之相匹配的才智，此刻，狂妄自大的男人似乎以为是自己高明的棋艺引得艾汀如此进退维谷，实际上，真相则恰恰相反，公爵一着走错，眼看败局已定，而他的对手则是正在孜孜矻矻地推敲，想要替他挽回颓势。

在这个当口，马格努斯背靠着椅子，手腕搁在桌子上，一面随手摆弄着一颗棋子，一面陶醉在一种自鸣得意的惬意心境里，他随口讲了这几天之内在外面发生的一些事。虽然笔者力图还原这一幕场景的完整性，但是倘若要把公爵啰里八嗦的叙述原原本本地记录下来，那么恐怕一整部路西斯王国编年史的篇幅都嫌不够，其实这个让马格努斯耗费了三刻钟的故事，只消三两句话便可以说清楚——为了巩固通过不道德的手段得来的王权，路西斯的新任国王曼努埃尔·路西斯·切拉姆为自己的长子安排了一门婚事，这里说明一下马格努斯前半生的感情经历实属必要，公爵殿下是一名鳏夫，他在16岁的时候第一次娶亲，然而娇弱的新娘也许是在新婚之夜才发现其貌不扬的丈夫和使者送来的肖像画上的英俊少年判若两人，新婚妻子受到了惊吓，从此悒郁寡欢，健康每况愈下。这段婚姻持续了九个月，随后便以新娘死于难产而告终了。在这段婚姻结束的三年之后，马格努斯就因为冒渎王储而被赶下了继承人的宝座，从那时起，曼努埃尔再也没有为这个失去价值的政治工具的婚姻而操过心。总之，近一段日子里，篡位者再次发现了马格努斯的价值，后者是自己唯一尚未婚配的子嗣，他命令鳏居的长子遣散那些娈宠，去求娶兰戈维塔地区的一位占有大片封地的女继承人，以巩固他的政治联盟。在当时的社会，一位贵族老爷年过三十仍然没有后嗣的情况是极为罕见的，至于雷贝列塔公爵本人，他就像那些被冲昏了头脑的年轻人一样，为了自己一厢情愿的“爱情的忠诚”，甘冒惹怒国王的风险，断然拒绝了父亲的要求。

就这样，自作多情和蛮来生作被描绘成了一往情深。

在讲完这个故事之后，马格努斯挂着一幅谄媚的笑容望着他的堂弟，想要艾汀理解他的一片苦心，可是话从嘴里说出来，却又变得像那些被娇惯坏了的孩子那样扭捏作态，弄得人一头雾水，简直弄不清楚他到底想要干什么，他说道：“艾汀，你怎么看？你认为我应该服从国王的旨意去结婚吗？你知道，只要你说一句话，即使是神明的谕令，我也不会放在眼里。”

先前，公爵的心神都沉浸在故事中，手底下频频出错，艾汀整门心思都扑在棋局上面，他为了挽回对手的失误而殚精竭虑，一时失慎之下，也就没有在意嘴里脱口而出的话。

“为什么不呢？亲爱的堂哥。”艾汀一面移动棋子，吃掉了对面的一颗无关紧要的战车，一面用诙谑的口吻揶揄道，“照我看，您去结婚实在是个再明智不过的选择了。任何长着眼睛的人都难得会把您当做良婿，但看您的这幅尊容，您也应当趁着它还有销路的时候，尽快把它折价处理出去。”

——————

①爱比克泰德：古罗马斯多葛派哲学家，曾被卖为奴隶，受奴隶主折磨。

②撕延命菊花瓣：欧洲的一种古老迷信，热恋中的男女在占卜对方是否同样爱自己的时候，经常会摘下一朵花，一面默念“他爱我”或“他不爱我”，一面撕下花瓣，撕下最后一片花瓣时念道的话就是占卜的答案。文艺作品中经常以此喻感情上的迟疑不决，百般猜忌。

③沙特兰兹棋：象棋的前身。


	99. Chapter 99

话一出口，艾汀即刻惊觉大事不好，然而想要收回却是来不及了，他的手指碰在了马格努斯最疼的伤口上。

公爵深深地扎在圈椅里面，用阴鸷的目光审视着坐在对面的青年，他的额角抽搐，皱纹堆积在两眉之间，拧成了一个马蹄铁的形状，这是暴风雨的征兆。片刻之后，火冒三丈的男人腾地一下站起来，掀翻了小圆桌，棋盘和棋子砸在了艾汀的身上，继而散落一地。他像头狮子一样大吼大叫，狂怒夺去了他的理智，令他甚至说不出来一句完整的话，那张丑陋的脸庞面色铁青，独眼里冒着火光，嘴边挂着香槟气泡一样的白色泡沫，公爵瞪视着艾汀，鼻孔翕张，喉咙里呼呼地喘着气，这副模样简直叫人不寒而栗。

在摔摔砸砸地发泄了半晌之后，马格努斯踱到囚徒的身边，一只铁钳似的大手搭在了后者的肩膀上。艾汀不由得一阵心惊肉跳，那只颤抖的手泄露了其主人的怒火，它正在他的肩头和脖子之间来回摩挲。

“你真是太过于忘恩负义了，艾汀，你今天晚上对我很不尊重，受一点教训对于你来讲也许是必要的。”在说这句话的时候，公爵的小舌音颤得厉害，那带有浓重里德乡音的索尔海姆语放在宫廷里，也许会由于粗俗不堪而受人嘲弄，如果换一个场合，艾汀觉得自己也许会随口扔出几句俏皮话来凑凑趣，然而现在，他却半点也笑不出来了。

在盛怒之下，本身便足够孔武有力的马格努斯变得更加力大无穷，他像拎起一片羽毛一样拖着艾汀喉咙上的锁链，毫不费力地把身材高大的青年扔到了餐桌附近的一只长凳上，为了管教狂傲不羁的囚徒，这只皮面的长凳被改造成了实施酷刑的皮床，两端都被装上了用以禁锢受刑者的戒律带。由于艾汀近一段日子以来都表现得极为驯顺，这只长凳自从做好以来还从未被使用过，今天它终于派上了用场。布满尖刺的铁链被牢牢捆在了红发青年的手腕以及大腿上面，艾汀对这种刑具颇有几分了解，戒律带在自笞会中广受青睐，它更常见的用法是那些苦修士用来自缚的道具，被这种东西绑在身上，只要稍作挣扎，铁钉便会毫不留情地扎进肉里，为了避免被刺伤，艾汀屏气凝神，趴在皮凳上，动都不敢动一下。

公爵的手摸上了艾汀的背脊，他抽出随身的匕首，三两下划开了受刑者的层层衣衫，随着丝绒罩衫被撕开，衬衣被扯烂，青年早已伤痕累累的后背呈现在了曳动的烛火之下。马格努斯像屠户给牲畜估价一般，挂着一幅称斤掂量的神气，揉捏着艾汀背脊上的肌肉。

时节正值晚春，地宫中的寒气尚未散尽，从背后袭来的冰冷温度在艾汀的肢体上迅速蔓延，不一会儿工夫，他便感觉仿佛自己被披上了一件浸透了冰水的大氅，公爵的手指在他的背脊上游曳，那几根长着粗糙厚茧的手指甚至开始在他的肌肤上敲起了进军的鼓点。红发青年趴在皮凳上，周身冰冷，一直凉到了骨髓，那只轻轻地搭在他背上的手令他毛骨悚然，正如同那位荡检逾闲的塞维利亚纨绔贵族①畏惧着骑士长的石头手臂一样，他觉得这只手会把他拽进地狱。

“亲爱的堂哥，希望我现在道歉还不算太晚？”艾汀有些尴尬地说道，他的嘴角扯出了一抹难堪的苦笑。对于路西斯这位国王陛下的为人，要么是作者这杆蹩脚的秃笔没有把他描绘好，要么读者诸君便早已明白，比起英勇就义，他更加倾向于选择忍辱偷生，在他看来，没有必要的遭罪，当然应该能避则避。因此，至少从表面上来看，他丝毫没有为自己忝颜告饶的行为而感到半分赧然。

公爵正在拣选刑具，他的手指从一排排的各种鞭子上掠过去，犹豫了片刻之后，拾起了其中最令人恐惧的一件——木柄皮鞭。

“相信我，艾汀，我一点也不想让你痛苦，但是你的种种表现却旨在让我难堪。我用满腔的热情对待你，拿出各种金银珠宝讨好你，让你享受帝王也望尘莫及的待遇，而迄今为止，你给了我什么？没完没了的反抗，和一大堆的不愉快。所以很遗憾，我只能让你吃点苦头。对于屡教不改的人，体罚是必要的，只有感觉到痛苦，所受的教育才会留下不可磨灭的印象。我想，在你下次张开你那张惹人讨厌的嘴之前，先低头看一看身上的疮疤，这样多少能够让你说出来的话听上去明智一些。”

雷贝列塔公爵铁青着脸，已然下定了决心要教训自己的堂弟，艾汀三番五次的央告都未能勾动他的恻隐之心，事情看上去没有半分斡旋余地了。

在一通徒劳的尝试之后，艾汀终于放弃了和自己的刽子手论理。他撇了撇嘴，露出了一个讥诮的笑容，用饱含着轻蔑的语气说道：“您觉得我这张嘴很讨厌吗？不见得吧？前天晚上您可明显不是这么想的。我们再来谈谈您对我的‘无私奉献’，哈，自打从修道院出来以后，我就没有听过比这更可笑的话！您弄来了一个体体面面的大笼子，用来关您喜欢的鸟，你去问问那些集市上被关在笼子里的鸡蛇兽吧，看看它们是否对把他们塞进笼子里的人感恩戴德？得了，别这么瞪着我，这让您看上去简直像头怒气冲冲的巨角牦牛，虽然从体味上来讲，也许您和那种臭烘烘的蠢笨牲畜才是真正的骨肉至亲。”在长期郁积于心的鄙夷和憎恨的驱使之下，艾汀说出了这一番不怎么谨慎的玩笑话。

在说这几句话的时候，路西斯王那含讥带讽的礼貌态度比之任何厉声厉色的谩骂侮辱，都更叫马格努斯火冒三丈，这种挖苦人的时候也要保持轻声慢气的贵族腔派，赤裸裸地照出了两人之间的天渊之别。男人站在原地，使劲地扯着手里的刑具，重牛皮鞭的四条鞭绳被他搅得啪啪作响，他脸色通红，一言不发，看上去像是给气疯了一样。

男人用颤抖的嗓音威胁道：“艾汀，对于你今天乱嚼舌根的冒失行为，你会用后半辈子去痛悔的！阿尔巴，”他转向少年侍从命令道，“你是这方面的行家，你去看看他能承受多少下，按照最大的限度来告诉我！我不介意豢养一个瘫子，只要能给他剩下一口气，哪怕就此落下残疾也无所谓。”

他的吩咐很快被一丝不苟地执行了，少年摸了摸囚徒的脉搏，又拍了拍他背上的肌肉，最终说道：“十五鞭，不能更多了。”

“就这么点吗？据我所知，我这位堂弟的体格可是非常结实的。”对于这个答案，马格努斯表示出了明确的不满。

少年低眉敛目地回答道：“主人，近几个月以来，大人的胃口不佳，这已经是他能够忍受的极限了。”

对于这个答案，艾汀和雷贝列塔公爵同样感到非常诧异，他知道，尽管木柄皮鞭是一种足以致人死地的刑具，但是他的承受范围应该远远超出二十下，少年的这番估量明显含有很大的欺诈成分。

“既然如此的话，为了让这场教育达到圆满的效果，恐怕我不得不加上一些小手段，”公爵狞笑着，向阿尔巴吩咐道，“你去把拇指夹拿来吧。”

半刻钟之后，拇指夹被卡在了艾汀的双手上，比起那些至今仍然臭名昭著的酷刑，这种刑具算不得十分出名。它由一根夹板和一个木框组成，中间以曲柄连接，它并不能害人性命，然而却能造成极大的痛苦。随着少年侍从拧紧旋钮，拇指夹下方的铁片逐渐上升，将受刑者的手指向凹槽挤压。艾汀的脸上露出了一副表示厌恶的怪相，他曾经目睹过拒不招供的犯人被这种刑具碾碎所有的手指关节，随着压力逐渐增加，他的两根手指由于血流受阻而呈现出了可怖的紫红色，虽然现在还只是有一些胀痛，但是可以想见，如果再行加压，不出半分钟，骨头就会开裂。艾汀一声不吭地等待着，尽管他感觉自己汗毛倒竖，额头上都是汗珠。

这个时候，阿尔巴突然停了下来，他趁着检查刑具的当口，伏在艾汀的耳朵边上，飞快地低声说道：“陛下，您得大声地叫。”

随即，少年站起身来，向公爵施了一礼，毕恭毕敬地禀报道：“主人，已经拧到底了。”

艾汀不动声色地瞥了阿尔巴一眼，旋即低下头去，他的神情中尽是难以形容的惊愕，这名奇怪的少年居然帮他免除了酷刑的痛苦。

“居然连哼都没有哼一声，我贪生怕死的堂弟突然决心做个硬骨头了，是吗？”马格努斯一面满怀狐疑地喃喃自语，一面扳过艾汀的脸庞，“啊，你居然哭了？这可真是让我心疼。看来这点教训对你还是有益处的。”

在听到了少年的嘱咐之后，路西斯王意识到，他们必须通力协作，才能把眼前这出戏对付过去，如果他演砸了自己的角色，两人都要遭殃。然而，一名从头到尾不吭不响的受刑者，如果突然大声哀嚎呻吟，难免会叫人心生诧怪，于是艾汀想到了一个更好的主意。他趁着少年向马格努斯汇报的当口，横下心，咬破了自己的舌尖，尖锐的疼痛刺激着他的神经，让他眼眶赤红，淌下了几滴泪水，这场戏做得极为自然，仿佛迸着一股硬气的囚徒是因为疼得太厉害，才忍不住涕泪横流的。

公爵俯下身，舔去了艾汀的眼泪，红发青年哆嗦了一下，随即浑身瘫软地倒了下去，看起来似乎是被即将到来的酷刑吓得失去了意识。男人随即露出了一个心满意足的微笑，路西斯王一向惯于用轻佻来包裹自己的高傲，在今天之前，马格努斯还从未见过这位堂弟因为肉体的痛苦而哭泣，这点软弱屈服的征象喂饱了他的虚荣。

——————

①指唐璜：他邀请被他所杀害的骑士长的石像来共进晚餐，石像果然赴约，将唐璜拖入地狱。


	100. Chapter 100

几滴眼泪让公爵的心里犯起了踌躇，他在众目睽睽之下受到耻笑，心里很窝火，这是毋庸置疑的，然而现在，他对于玩物的怜悯疼爱又再度占据了上风。在这位神经质的暴君身上，感情的流向从来就没有一定之规，无数种相互矛盾的念头在他的脑际翻滚扭打，致使他往往从一个极端跳到另一个极端，在那些不了解这场内心的风暴的人看来，雷贝列塔公爵差不多就是个疯子。

靠近施刑长凳的地方恰好就有一把圈椅，马格努斯便顺势坐了下来，他的手肘搁在扶手上，拳头支着腮帮，脸色阴晴不定，晃动的烛光把这幅忽明忽暗的脸相映照得格外阴森，他吃力地思考着——我们都知道，思考一直都不是这个粗人的强项。公爵随手干着一些不相干的事，这个时节，地宫中阴冷依旧，炭火仍然没有撤去，马格努斯便顺手拨起火来，红通通的炉火映照着他的那张丑陋的脸，让他看起来与其说是一个人，不如说更像是一头地狱的魔怪。

在这个当口，佯装晕厥的艾汀没有睁开眼睑，而是半眯着双眼，透过浓密的睫毛的掩护，偷偷窥视着自己的刽子手，房间中阒寂无声，只有侍从和卫兵们小心翼翼的呼吸声和炭火燃烧的声音交织在一起，发出复杂细碎的声响。

一刻钟之后，公爵像个最终打定了主意的人那样，胸有成竹地站了起来，他走到艾汀身旁，扬起水罐中剩下一半的冷水，泼在了后者的脸上。这一下，红发青年不得不结束他装模作样的昏迷了，他睁开眼睛，微微地叹了一口气，看来他使尽浑身解数的表演并没能成功地唤起刽子手的恻隐之心。

“好了，艾汀，醒一醒，我们的这堂课还要继续。虽然你流泪的样子让我很心疼，但是考虑到我们未来共度的日子将会很漫长，我不得不将教育进行得彻底一些。”公爵的这几句话伴着流下来的冰水，让囚徒冷到了骨髓，他浑身上下都打起了哆嗦，男人盛气凌人地睥睨着自己的牺牲品，说，“相信我，将来你会感谢我的，比起零七八碎的惩罚，你会更喜欢看到这场训诫毕其功于一役。”

马格努斯的话尚未说完，他手中的皮鞭就先一步落了下来，木柄皮鞭和它历史上臭名昭著的亲戚九尾猫鞭一样，拥有多条鞭绳，不同于九尾猫鞭的鞣皮，木柄皮鞭由生硬弯曲的生牛皮制成，四条鞭绳的尾端分别结有一个铁环，上面拴着一条细细的羊皮纸绳，牛皮鞭绳能够抽烂皮肤，铁环对受刑者的骨头造成打击，而鞭尾的羊皮纸绳则负责撕裂皮肉，划出一道更细也更深的伤口，它犹如锋利的纸刀，在抽打人的背部时能够产生可怕的效果。比起猫鞭和羊皮纸鞭，这种刑具显得有些不伦不类，它是二者媾和而产生的最为丑陋的混血儿。在熟练的刑讯官手中，木柄皮鞭致人毙命只需用到25下，即使是那些极为结实的受刑者，往往也挨不过40下全力的鞭挞。

木柄皮鞭的四条鞭绳掠过艾汀的背脊，纵使他控制自己的能力再怎么强，也忍不住疼得浑身打颤，猛然袭上来的剧痛致使他昂起头颅，整个身体绷得像一张拉满弦的弓。囚徒攥紧了拳头，四肢肌肉挛缩，为了逃避背后的痛苦而无意间做出来的挣扎，导致戒律带的尖刺狠狠地扎进了他的手腕和大腿。第一下往往是受刑的过程中最疼的那一刻，艾汀忍不住发出了一声撕心裂肺的叫喊，脖颈和胸膛因为急遽上涌的鲜血而青筋隆结，涨得通红，可怜的年轻国王额头上冒着细密的冷汗，他迫促地喘息着，胸膛像打铁铺子的风箱那样激烈地起伏，看起来似乎马上要晕厥过去一般。

公爵暂停了片刻，看着鲜血一滴一滴地从囚徒后背的伤口缓缓渗出，他弯下腰，目光死死地盯着艾汀的侧脸，待血流逐渐平复下去之后，红发青年转过头去，马格努斯长久以来的恣睢暴戾唤醒了他沉睡的骄傲，挑动了他的反抗心，他向自己的刽子手投去了倏忽即逝的一瞥，那目光像火焰一样明亮，那是普罗米修斯在高加索山①上时的目光，也是受缚的万王之王的眼神。随即，艾汀垂下了眼睑，用驯顺层层包裹住了自己的桀骜，他还暂时不打算效法沙达纳帕鲁斯②的榜样，投身于自焚的烈火，与敌人同归于尽。

马格努斯被虚伪的臣服迷住了眼睛，他似乎忘记了一个道理，那就是：对一个人的厌恶可以平息和扭转，但是鄙视却是很难改变的。而来自一位被鄙视者的迫害非但不能使人顺服和退缩，反而更加会给人以忍受巨大痛苦的力量。

丑陋的刀疤脸男人站了起来，他噙着一抹恶毒而又贪婪的微笑，轻轻抚摸着艾汀背上的四道鞭痕，在滑过伤口的时候，他感觉到手掌下面的肌体抖得仿佛寒风中的树叶，浅褐色的背脊皮开肉绽，线条分明的肌肉正在微微颤动着，这染满鲜血的一幕让公爵心醉神迷。

男人的指尖挖进了伤口中，激得囚徒发出了几声凄厉的呻吟。

“这只是第一下。”公爵说道，“你要仔细地记住现在的疼痛，以免今后再遭受同样的教训。”

紧跟着这句话的是接二连三的鞭笞，铁环斫凿骨头，鞭绳剖开皮肉，艾汀叫得几乎透不过气来，他只觉得木柄皮鞭那凶狠的撕咬，简直如同一群饥火烧肠的秃鹫在用尖喙和利爪一条条扯下他背脊的肉，艾汀估计自己至少被敲裂了两条肋骨，纵使如此，他仍然卯足了力气，尽量用两侧的背肌和肩胛去承受一次次的击打，他可不想被沉重的铁环砸碎脊椎，虽然作为一名出色的法师，他不至于让自己落下残疾，但是这种重伤治疗起来也颇为费劲，稍不小心就会被看出破绽。

血肉横飞的场面吓得侍从和卫兵们脸色惨白，恐惧和怜悯让他们他们陆续垂下了眼眸，或是干脆把头扭了开去。两个年纪小的孩子情不自禁地流着泪，哭得抽抽噎噎的，却咬着嘴唇，不敢发出半点响动。趁着其他人移开眼神的当口，阿尔巴悄悄地挪到用餐的长桌边上，他的手在桌沿上来回摩挲，看起来仿佛是要寻找一个支撑，他用自己的身体作为遮挡，从桌子上抓起了什么东西攥在了手里。

“主人，”就在马格努斯第六次挥下鞭子的时候，少年战战兢兢地开口说道，“请您允许我帮您整理一下鞭尾，不然它将无法划出恰当的弧线，惩罚的作用也就打了折扣。”

公爵低头看了看手中的木柄皮鞭，它的铁环果然已经搅缠在了一起，男人把鞭子扔到了阿尔巴的身上，命令道：“快点给我弄好它。”

在马格努斯端着一杯葡萄酒，不耐烦地走来走去的时候，艾汀一直默默地注视着少年侍从的一举一动，他看到阿尔巴解开了结成一团的鞭尾，不由得松了口气，在这一点上，公爵再次上当了：缠绕在一起的铁环增大了木柄皮鞭的威力，让它摇身一变，成为了链枷，这种武器如果使用得当的话，甚至可以轻易击碎脑袋。即在此时，阿尔巴借着整理鞭绳的当口，将什么东西涂在了皮鞭上面，艾汀窥到少年的掌心里藏着一块土红，那是他白天教侍从们画画的时候，留在桌子上的一块朱色颜料。红发青年略微思考了片刻，随即猜透了阿尔巴的伎俩，木柄皮鞭浸透了血水，已经变得无比柔韧，这才是这种生牛皮鞭最可怕的一点，较之一柄簇新的皮鞭，泡过水的鞭绳造成的伤害犹有过之。干性颜料能够迅速地汲干木柄皮鞭的水分，而当鞭子挥下去的时候，鞭绳上的土红会在皮肤上留下明显的痕迹，让伤口看上去比实际上的更加凄惨。

阿尔巴毕恭毕敬地把刑具交还给了刽子手，随即再次站回了侍从的行列中，恢复了平日低眉敛目的淡漠表情。

在这群孩子们之中，只有包括阿尔巴和瑞安在内的三个人听得懂索尔海姆语，马格努斯对于艾汀的身份下了噤口令，故而只有少数的几名大孩子知道红发青年曾经在王位上短暂地坐过那么几天。在这大半年的时光中，饱受折磨的侍童们早已将艾汀视作了同病相怜的亲密伙伴，这位不幸的青年在苦难中所展现出的旷达深深地打动了他们，他表达感情的方式十分真挚，脾气随和，笑容可掬，又是个爱开玩笑的乐天派，那毫无矫饰的礼仪、高雅的谈吐，以及渊博的见闻，让少年们对艾汀崇拜得五体投地。可想而知，长久地接触下来，人们很难不被他所吸引。

现在，这位年长的朋友遭受着残忍的戕害，而至少在表面上看来，阿尔巴却不知羞耻地助纣为虐，甘做暴君的伥鬼，少年侍从的卑劣行径为他招致了刻骨的仇恨和鄙夷，几名站在他的身旁的孩子露出了厌恶的表情，不动声色地向远处挪了挪，蔑视在阿尔巴和他们之间划下了一道鸿沟。

艾汀偷偷打量着这名意想不到的同谋，即在此时，阿尔巴也透过眼梢观察着艾汀，他们不曾有过半句交谈，然而在这种沉寂之中，却酝酿着丰富的思想。少年侍从和路西斯王之间交换了一个稍纵即逝的眼风，世上唯有两个地方，即在牢狱里或是宫廷中，眼神才能够代替语言，诉说那么多的事情。

这只是几秒钟之内发生的事，在如此短暂的瞬间之内，艾汀已然透过阿尔巴，看到了自己越狱的希望。谨慎的少年犹如一座沉默的堡垒，曾经，路西斯王几次三番地向他发起挑战，阿尔巴却用刻板固执铸造了一座坚不可摧的防线，这名少年细致周到而又罕言寡语，在艾汀看来，他作为同谋的人选样样都好，唯一的缺点就是不受贿买，现在，这座要塞一经攻克，铜墙铁壁背后广阔的坦途便展布在了红发青年的眼前。这一点发现几乎使得路西斯王欣喜若狂。

——————

①普罗米修斯由于将火种交给了人类，而遭到宙斯惩罚，绑缚在高加索山上，被恶鹰啄食肝脏。

②沙达纳帕鲁斯：古希腊国王，受到国人的反对，据城自守两年，城破之日，他不愿落入人民的手中，便在宫中积薪自焚。


	101. Chapter 101

在短暂的停歇之后，鞭子再次挥了下来，结结实实地打在了受刑者的背上。

艾汀紧紧攥着拳头，指甲刺进了肉里也毫无所觉，他的面庞上闪耀着一种奇异的光彩，那是心底熊熊燃烧的希望映现在尘世中的火光，它给了受难者忍受痛苦的力量。与此同时，为了蒙蔽公爵的眼睛，囚徒从来没有停下过呻吟和叫喊，拱券之下回荡着他的悲咽之声，在幽暗的地牢中，这种声音听起来格外的凄惨瘆人。

马格努斯的额头上淌满了汗水，他每挥动几次鞭子，就将刑具扔给阿尔巴整理一下。受刑者声嘶力竭的哀嚎和嘶吼令他心生恐惧，他的目光一刻也没有离开过被绑缚在皮凳之上的牺牲品，艾汀的呻吟声逐渐虚弱了下去，变成了恹恹无力的喘息，他的背上血肉模糊，几乎寻不到一片完好的皮肉。刽子手被恐惧慑服了，他从中汲取养分的狂怒和仇恨已经被榨干，在这个卑劣的男人身上，情欲的残忍和懦弱是完全可以等量齐观的，他觊望了多少年的玩物现在正奄奄一息地在死神的手掌中挣扎，仿佛再过一时半刻，这条鲜活的生命就会永远变成一具冷冰冰的尸体。

严刑在断断续续地进行了将近一个小时之后，终于停了下来，受刑者的鲜血汩汩流淌，泛着腥气的殷红液体沿着皮凳滴下来，早已在地上积成了一片水洼。马格努斯退缩了，他喘着粗气，此时呈现在他眼前的血腥场面卡着他的喉咙，让他无法以胜利者自居。

在雷贝列塔公爵的示意下，侍从们解开了戒律带，他们尽量地放轻手脚，灵巧地将红发青年扶到了床榻上。囚徒的后背血流如注，手腕和大腿上也遍布着大大小小的伤口，艾汀竭尽所能地控制着自己的情绪，不让他的脸上流露出痛苦和畏缩以外的表情，实际上，马格努斯最后的几下鞭挞早已逐渐变得外强中干，涂在鞭绳上的土红救了他的命，血色的颜料让鞭痕看起来十分可怖，然而实际上，它却没有造成太多伤害。

马格努斯坐在床边，看着阿尔巴为艾汀裹扎染满血污的伤口，蘸着烈酒和香醋的棉纱每次滑过背脊，都会引来一阵剧烈的抽搐，可怜的青年抖得那样厉害，看上去就如同一只垂死的野兽在天敌的啃咬下做出的最后几下翻腾。男人伸出手，爱抚着艾汀汗津津的额头，后者那头卷曲的红发现在正湿淋淋的贴在脸颊上，对于马格努斯的触摸，囚徒没有躲闪，他只是偶尔眨动一下眼睫，发出低沉细碎的呻吟，仿佛他的神智已然陷入了纷乱的浑噩之中。

“亲爱的堂弟，我一刻不停地对你表白心迹，但是很遗憾，我的好意从来都没有被理解过，你认为我配不上你，从而贬低我、诋毁我，把蔑视的口水吐在我的脸上，然而你错了。”公爵的手放在艾汀的脸颊上，他不胜怜惜地拂开那团乱蓬蓬的长发，用一种阴沉而坚定的声音诉说道，“你错了，你没有什么了不起的。你只不过是在二十一年以前，恰巧出生在了路西斯王室最高的枝头上。你认为你拥有高贵的血统、英俊的容貌、优雅的谈吐举止，而那些只不过是命运的偶然赐予你的馈赠。既然你认为我高攀不上，那么我自有办法将你从西奈山上拉下来，如果非要把你按在烂泥坑里滚一滚，你才能学会尊重我的话，那么我会毫不犹豫地这么做。可是我不想让你再吃更多不必要的苦头，所以，麻烦你放下一切成见，尝试着接受我吧，除此之外，你别无选择。这个世界早就把艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆遗忘了，据我听闻，你无比珍爱的胞弟——加拉德公爵，在这大半年的时间里，这个忘恩负义的下贱杂种一次也没有提起过你的名字，你看，除了默默地爱了你十几年的这个其貌不扬的仰慕者以外，还有谁能对你如此俯首帖耳呢？”

酷刑早已耗竭了艾汀的力气，他脸色灰白，睁着一双疲惫不堪的眼睛，神色迷离地望着这头塞伯拉斯，半晌之后，他轻轻地叹了口气，点了点头。

马格努斯坐在床边，一时竟没有动，他的心中迸发出了疯狂的喜悦。公爵自以为击溃了路西斯王的骄傲，他换了一副更为温和的语调说道：“看起来，我们似乎达成共识了，是吗？我会用我满腔的热情来爱护你，相应的，请你尝试忘记过去的一切，安分守己地接受自己的命运吧。这项交易还说得上挺划算的，不是吗？”

囚徒再次有气无力地点了点头。继而，他闭上了双眼，任由自己跌进了沉沉的酣眠。

对于刽子手来说，牺牲者的屈服是至高无上的享受，我们并不能指望马格努斯去理解艾汀的思想和灵魂，单就外貌而言，红发青年也许并不胜过公爵殿下的那些侍童多少，而他高贵的地位却使得他成为了享乐工具中的稀货。就像所有自卑而下作的人一样，马格努斯热衷于用鄙俗的态度回报别人的彬彬有礼，用粗暴的双手掐烂精心捆扎的美艳花束，同样，蹂躏一位高高在上的王者，将其拉到和自己一样低下的位置，能够带给他无与伦比的诱惑，这种奇妙的快感，和他用鞋底上的烂泥去玷污王宫中纤尘不染的地毯时所感受到的愉悦实则系出同源。艾汀举止之间的那份透着倦慵的尊贵，以及他谈话之中的那股雅谑的腔调，对于粗野的独眼男人而言，都有着不可抗拒的吸引力。现在，受尽世人趋奉的路西斯王臣服在了他的脚下，餍足的虚荣心把公爵的情欲装点得美轮美奂，他的眼中闪烁着骇人的火光，在疗伤的过程中，侍从们早已剪开并褪去了艾汀全身的衣服，现在，那具赤裸着的劲健颀长的肉体，以及那一副苍白而痛苦的面容，把他的欲望撩拨得越发热切起来，他简直迫不及待地想要去采撷这颗来之不易的果实。

情欲自有其自私的论调，忍耐也从来不是马格努斯的强项，正当男人俯下身躯，解开了遮阴袋，打算一逞恶念的时候，他却遭遇了意料之外的障碍。

“主人，请您暂时忍耐几天，不然这会送掉艾汀大人的性命。”阿尔巴沉静的声音飘了过来，这句淡漠的断语出自一位称职的医生之口，它像缰绳一样瞬间勒住了公爵的欲望。

受阻的情欲在马格努斯的体内奔涌不息，他懊恼地发出了一声咆哮，随即一把拽过阿尔巴，粗暴地将瘦弱的少年侍从按在了自己的两腿之间。在享受着男孩技巧娴熟的伺候的同时，公爵时不时地伸出手去，摩挲着艾汀的手掌，陶醉于下流的意淫之中。不消多时，男人便在少年嘴里释放了自己的欲望，阿尔巴顺服地咽下了腥臭的体液，用舌头将那条丑陋的玩意儿清理干净，继而又将公爵的衣物整饬得体体面面的，这一整套动作，他完成得无比流利，显然他早已习惯了这些可耻的侵害。

雷贝列塔公爵站起身来，吻了吻艾汀的手背，直勾勾地盯着昏睡的青年瞧望了一忽儿，在欲望再次吞噬掉他的理智之前，男人快步离开了这间卧室。

在那次惩戒之后的当夜，艾汀便发起了高烧，地宫中的阴冷，公爵长久以来的折磨，以及他近半年间对于食物的挑三拣四，也就是说，客观环境中避无可避的迫害和囚徒自己的恶习，严重地磨损了他的健康。这场高烧持续了一个礼拜，紧随其后的，又是断断续续的伤口感染和间歇发作的寒热症。让他稍微感到宽慰的是，看在他的重病的份上，在开头的两个礼拜，马格努斯倒是没怎么拿他那肮脏的欲望来跟他作难。

在高烧之中，艾汀偶尔会从昏睡中醒来，他虚弱疲惫，头脑发僵，眼前尽是些纷乱的幻景，侍从们不眠不休地在病床边上轮番值守，有时用浸透烈酒的棉纱擦拭一下病人的额角和腋窝来给他降温，有时又用湿手帕抵在艾汀灼热干裂的嘴唇上，让他吸吮一些水分。红发青年病势凶猛，吓坏了两个年幼的侍从，埃德加有时会一面照顾他，一面止不住地抽噎啜泣，听到幼童的恸哭，艾汀偶尔会突然睁开眼睛，他颤抖着抬起手掌，揉一揉孩子的头发，在他半睡半醒的头脑中只浮现出了一些来自往昔时光的空洞影子，他轻声安慰着孩子，管他叫“索莫纳斯”，说着一些颠三倒四的胡话，祈求孩子的原谅，倾诉满怀的思念。

大寒热发到了第五天上，艾汀的热度终于退下了几分，他摆脱了惝怳的梦境的裹缠，再次能够控制自己的意志了。对于像路西斯王这样的一个人，虚弱和恐惧无法成为他的牢笼，他的灵魂注定不会在彷徨中沉浮太久。此时正值清晨时分——鉴于马格努斯还躺在艾汀的身边发出沉重的鼾声，而侍从和卫兵们已经守在了自己的岗位上，那么基本可以确定，现在正处于第一时辰的钟声打响以前的某段时间，在被关进这个暗无天日的牢笼以来，公爵的造访反倒成为了囚徒判断时季的标尺。

艾汀眯着双眼，若无其事地四下扫视了一番，他看到阿尔巴正坐在床边的脚凳上，无声无息地等待着传唤，他把手轻轻地搭在少年的肩头上，装出一副迷茫的神色，悄声问道：“你是谁？”


	102. Chapter 102

问题提得颇为巧妙，考虑到艾汀目前的健康状况，任何人听到这句话，都只会将它当作高烧之中糊涂的谵语，而阿尔巴却能够明白它背后的含义。

至此，艾汀比任何时候都更加确信，他一定认识这位少年侍从，自打意外拿到了那些让他爱不释手的书籍，他便开始怀疑这些孩子之中，有人对他的习惯极为熟悉，在那之后，侍从们陆续拿来的图书中，总能有那么几本完全符合他的胃口，于是，怀疑变成了确信；阿尔巴受过良好的贵族教育，难道他曾经在宫廷中和这个孩子打过交道吗？路西斯王把自己的记忆翻翻覆覆地踏勘了好几遍，却寻不到半点头绪。

少年侍从被这突如其来的问话惊得哆嗦了一下，他转过头，看见艾汀那双明亮的金棕色眼睛正含着笑意，望着他，青年向他狡黠地眨了眨眼，旋即又恢复成了原先那副迷离的神态。阿尔巴对于这个表情素来熟悉，从这点暗示之中，他知道了路西斯王的理性已然完全苏醒了过来。

阿尔巴站起身，他趁着帮病人整理被角的当口，在对方的掌心之中轻轻点了两下，随后迅速地向床榻背后的墙壁瞥了一眼。艾汀瞬间明白了这道眼风所蕴藏的含义——属垣有耳。少年恰好印证了路西斯王大半年以来的猜测。早在被锁入囹圄之初，艾汀在从死亡的国度中苏醒过来的时刻，曾经笨拙地撞倒过床侧的落地烛台，当时，这群少年听到动静，便立即冲了进来。从暗门的石砖判断，这间卧室的墙壁足有六尺厚，它理应将室内的声响隔得密不透风，然而令囚徒的心中疑窦顿生的是，根据侍从们的反应看来，包围着他的厚重石墙就仿佛是纸糊的一样。

考虑到马格努斯多疑的脾性，只是在侍从之中安插暗探恐怕不能满足他的控制欲，这间牢笼的墙上一定留下了专用于窃听的孔隙，说不定，即在此刻，前厅里的守卫们也正在屏息凝神地谛听着卧室的动静。

既然暂时无法交谈，艾汀便索性闭上眼睛，再次陷入了沉眠，高烧消耗了他的体力，将强健的肌体变得虚弱不堪，他仍然处于重病的疲乏之中，入睡对于他而言并不是件难事。除了阿尔巴，谁也不知道这次短暂的清醒，有几个孩子捕捉到了那句问话，却把它当做了一段梦呓。

在两天之后的一个夜晚，艾汀终于找到了和阿尔巴说话的机会，每晚，少年侍从都要为他清理伤口，用来包扎的棉纱则是每隔两天更换一次，漫长而频繁的治疗给两个人创造了绝佳的交谈时机，现在需要解决的便是窃听者的问题。白日闲暇时间里，艾汀趁着散步的机会，扶着墙，装作恹恹无力的模样，沿着房间的四壁一寸一寸地缓慢地挪着脚，在每一面墙壁上，他几乎都摸到了一两个小小的孔隙，圆形的洞穴显然不是自然形成的，它们的内侧被镶上了铜管，这种设计大概是为了更好地传声。

远离床榻的几个机关倒是不足为虑，让艾汀感到为难的是，在离开床帏两步远的墙上，就镶着一个传声孔。红发青年冥思苦想了半晌，直到他无意中瞥见，房间的角落里摆着一把鲁特琴，看到这件马格努斯给他弄来解闷用的玩意儿，他的心中冒出了一个对策。

每天在他换药的时候，瑞安，这条塞伯拉斯的鹰犬，总要频频过来张望，先前他中了路西斯王的诡计，致使囚徒遭受了无妄之灾，公爵便顺势将自己在艾汀这里受的讥讽、触的霉头全部归咎在了暗探的身上。暴君的伥鬼失去了主人的信任，看起来，他现在正急于设法挽回，他一刻不停地窥伺着艾汀，想要洞察到囚徒的秘密，来向公爵邀功。

在这个狭小的樊笼中，人们的日常生活彼此是瞒不住的，如果他将阿尔巴拽到一个远离墙壁的无人角落进行密谈，那么不出半天，瑞安就会把这桩事情报告给马格努斯。于是，路西斯王决定，索性就在公爵和暗探的眼皮子底下采取大胆的行动。

瑞安看起来是个贪图荣华、自命不凡，惯爱自吹自擂的少年，他不仅话多，并且说起来往往没结没完。起初，这位殷勤过头的暗探想要骗取路西斯王的信任，他经常一面比划着夸张的手势，一面迎合着红发青年的喜好，夸夸其谈。事实上，艾汀并不厌恶这类喜欢摇唇鼓舌的人，他们总会在无意间透露出自己以及他人的秘密。看着这名少年神气十足地发表长篇大论，极尽逢迎吹拍之能事，艾汀决定佯作对于瑞安的企图一无所知，耐着性子，做个礼貌的听众，尽量不去打断那些唠叨。可是啰里八嗦的恭维极其冗长，又夹杂着大量的题外话，听得他险些睡着。纵使艾汀对于挖掘这位侍从的秘密很有兴趣，然而瑞安那永无休止的絮聒却成功制服了他的好奇心，幸而每当公爵一来，他就闭上了嘴。

尽管艾汀对于瑞安的逢迎听得不大得劲，但是他仍然一句也没有漏掉，我们前面介绍过，路西斯王的记性出奇得好，他记得少年侍从曾经说过自己精通多种乐器，现在，让瑞安一展所长的机会来了，更何况，这还可以一举两得地帮他支开一个在他的床榻周围转来转去的讨厌鬼。

当晚，换药的时候，阿尔巴刚一揭开纱布，艾汀就惨叫了起来，他的声音是如此凄切，喊得又极为用力，那势头仿佛是要把阿卡迪亚宫的屋顶震塌似的。这阵哀嚎把阿尔巴吓得浑身一抖，病人的伤口已经比前几天好了一些，按照常理，他不应该疼成这个样子，可是少年什么也没说，他默默地继续着手头的工作。

公爵坐在床边，紧紧地握住了艾汀的手，然而后者却猛然甩开了他。

“我这身伤全都怪您！您信誓旦旦地诉说着爱意，下手的时候怎么就不知道轻一些呢？您那些情深意切也就是挂在嘴上罢了，说实话，您坐在这里，简直叫我难受！您要学会一件事：在您追求的对象因为您的过错而遭罪的时候，您就不能在不恰当的时机赖在床边，这会让我觉得您就像那天晚上一样讨厌！”

艾汀的额头上冒着冷汗，牙齿仿佛正因为疼痛而咯咯打颤，这番话说得盛气凌人，然而那傲慢的腔调中又透着一股亲狎。

自从一个礼拜前的那场惩戒以来，这位囚徒似乎屈服了，他改变了对待马格努斯的态度，他虽然依旧不会说什么亲热话，但是那股冷嘲热讽的劲头却收敛了很多。这并不是说艾汀的性情有了什么转变，他偶尔还是会撒撒野性，冒出几句尖刻的挖苦，因为有了先前的保证，公爵对于这点小小的戏弄便听之任之了，更何况，这些刻薄话并不太惹人讨厌，倘若马格努斯能够像那些炼金术师一样，清楚地解析一字一句的成分的话，他将会发现，话语中嗔怪的分量远远大于憎恶。虽然公爵并不能明确地察知这毫厘之差，然而他却有足够的动物性帮助他感受到这一切。

马格努斯并不怎么善于揣摩人的心思，但是，他知道自己的堂弟放纵惯了，想要磨平他的棱角，尚且需要一段时日。尽管在感情方面，马格努斯对于自己的风度才情自卑异常，然而就像所有的男子一样，他也在内心深处保留了几分自命不凡的劲头，那是他纵然遭受了再多的打击也不肯抛弃的天性之一，所以谁又能责怪他将艾汀别有用心的俯尊屈就，错当成了示巴女王①在刁难希伯来人的国王时所使用的那种欲拒还迎的伎俩呢？

在马格努斯被虚假的作态糊住了眼睛，透过艾汀的谎言，看到了未来的幸福图景的一刻，路西斯王便成为了他的债主，他被自己的囚徒牢牢地攥在了手中。可想而知，在这种境况之下，对于艾汀所有不十分过分的请求，雷贝列塔公爵都毫无怨尤地俯首听命，甘为驱驰。尽管红发青年说话的语调颐指气使，男人仍然做出了一副小心翼翼的巴结姿态，向他倾身过去，说道：“可爱的堂弟，礼貌这种东西，你以后再学也不迟。在这个世界上，我只允许你用这种腔调跟我说话，你让我到哪里去呢？我一定听你的。”

这个时候，阿尔巴又揭下了一条纱布，尚未愈合的伤口渗出了几滴血珠。

“天杀的！疼死我了，”艾汀大嚷大叫道，他像赶走一只惹人讨厌的苍蝇一般，不耐烦的挥了挥手，又说，“别来问我，我怎么知道！您是这里的主人，餐桌、靠背长椅、盥洗室，您爱待在哪里就待在哪里，只是现在不要在我床边晃悠！我一看见您这张脸，我的后背就开始作痛！”

公爵低声哄慰了几句，他恋恋不舍地吻了吻囚徒的手，便在艾汀提供的几个地点中选了一个不太远的地方，亦即餐桌边上，坐了下来。

疼痛似乎让素性随和的青年变得极端暴躁，自打治疗开始，他的惨叫就没有停止过，那声调忽而高亢、忽而低沉，声词也变来变去的，听上去十分自然。在惨叫的时间以外，那张平时能够吐出无数诙谑调侃的嘴，仿佛化身成为了约伯的竖琴，抱怨连连，大呕苦汁。

半刻钟过去以后，艾汀颓丧地咕哝道：“六神在上！我是多么需要有人来帮我解个闷啊，光是这么苦熬实在太难受了！你们这群人里难道连个会弹琴唱曲的都没有吗？”

公爵坐在桌边，待得并不怎么安稳，他时不时地朝床榻这边望一望，窥伺着艾汀的状况。这个时候，他带着热切的神色站了起来，拾起角落里的鲁特琴，说道：“我只记得几首军队里的浑人唱的粗野小调，可以唱给你听。”

“得了，我的堂兄，您这不是叫我受二重苦吗？”艾汀有气无力地说道，“就像您说的，尊重人不是我的长项，同样，您也是一名蹩脚的吟游诗人。凑巧的是，我在这方面刚好干得不错，以后我可以慢慢教您。至于现在嘛，请放下那把可怜的鲁特琴吧，您握着它的样子，活像是攥着一柄钉耙。”

满腔的热情撞上了无情的冷遇，这番奚落本应该令马格努斯大为恼火，然而，艾汀的一句话突然闪现在他的脑际，他的堂弟说“以后我可以慢慢教您”，这句话讲得无比自然，仿佛它是在不经意间脱口而出的。“以后”，公爵将这个字眼儿细细咂摸了几遍，嘴边浮现出一丝笑意。他把守在床边上的瑞安招呼了过去，将鲁特琴塞到了少年侍从手中，随后，马格努斯挂着一脸讨好的谄笑，向艾汀炫耀道：“堂弟，说到弹琴唱歌，这个狗才虽然想必远不及你，但是他的能耐倒还差强人意。你不嫌弃的话，就让他给你唱几曲吧。”

——————

①示巴女王：《圣经》中的人物，在民间亦有不少传说。相传她闻悉以色列王所罗门的声名后，十分仰慕，于是前来拜会。她故意提出一些难题让所罗门解答，以试探他是否像盛传的那样智慧无穷。谁知所罗门聪明绝顶，有问必答。在有些传说中，示巴女王最终成为了所罗门王的妻子。


	103. Chapter 103

艾汀终于逗引着马格努斯，让男人按照他的剧本搭好了舞台，这位年轻的骗子耍起手腕来得心应手，不给任何人以造假或预谋的印象。

公爵将自己的鹰犬向艾汀的卧榻边推了过去，瑞安站到了床头，可是他站得太近了一些，这又再度引起了病人的不满，艾汀仿佛是故意找茬一样，对少年百般挑剔，一忽儿嫌他站得太近，身上的熏香呛到了自己；一忽儿又嫌他站的太远，害自己听不到琴声，一通折腾之后，被囚徒耍弄得精疲力竭的男孩终于站在了一个令人满意的地方，亦即床榻附近的传声孔的正前方。

在众多的牧歌、哀歌、晨曲和夜曲之中，艾汀挑选了一首冗长的纯爱之歌让瑞安演奏。当琴声响起之时，墙外的窃听者便如同预想中那样，被混淆了注意力。

排除了这些障碍，艾汀终于可以和阿尔巴放心的交谈了，趁着少年为他清理创口的时候，他再次掷出了上次没有得到答案的那个问题。

“你是谁？我是指你的本名。”

少年略微踌躇了片刻，他四下环顾了一番，发现床帏被放下了一半，细纱帷幔阻隔了窥伺者的视线，瑞安的琴声和歌声遮蔽了监视者的听觉，一切都被艾汀安排得妥妥当当的，谁也不会知道他们正在密谈。

他终于放心大胆地说道：“蒂爱纳·德·布洛瓦。”

少年一如既往的惜字如金，他的回答极为简短，却让路西斯王愣住了，他无论如何也无法将眼前这个瘦削的清秀少年，和自己记忆中那个在修道院里为了一块熏鱼和人大打出手的小胖子联系起来，他彻底变了个模样。艾汀还记得，蒂爱纳是在他抵达神影岛的第三年上离开修道院的，据说他的几位兄长陆续被瘟疫夺去了生命，于是，本已被迫发愿出家的孩子不得不回到俗世，继承家族的姓氏。他也记得在那艘远去的帆船上，胖乎乎的男孩那头枯草一样乱蓬蓬的红发被强劲的海风吹拂着，他不停地挥动着胳膊，声嘶力竭地向这些共同熬过了苦修岁月的朋友们道别。

虽然艾汀猜到了这个少年和他之间并非素昧平生，但是他无论如何也想不到，他居然是自己隐姓埋名的游学时期所结识的同窗，一瞬间，谎言被戳破的难堪和不体面的经历被撞破的羞耻让艾汀的那张铁打的脸皮险些没有挂住，他们互相瞅着，脸上轮流显出了古怪的表情。

实际上，蒂爱纳此刻所忍受的尴尬也和艾汀不相伯仲，在此之前，他一点也不知道那名狂傲不羁的红发少年就是路西斯的王太子，当雷贝列塔公爵吩咐他们去伺候一位新主人的时候，他压根儿没想到自己将要见到曾经在修道院中的旧识，所以可想而知，九个月以前，当他掀开床帏，看到那张陷在昏睡中的熟悉的面孔时，心中该是何等的愕然。那时，他竭力自我克制，才没有表现出半分惊讶，继而，紧跟在诧异之后的，则是深深的怜悯，红发青年的长相确实完全符合马格努斯的口味，他在酣眠之中尚且挂着一抹安宁的微笑，显然，他对自己的命运一无所知。蒂爱纳以为这位旧友陷入了和他类似的境地中，等待着他的也将是同样的摧残，但是他只猜对了一半，直至那天夜里，他才从两人的对话中察知，那个在修道院中被人认为身份微贱的野孩儿居然是神巫陛下的亲生儿子，亦即，路西斯堂堂正统的君王，而致使他们这些侍从遭受侮辱和虐待的祸根，竟然就是公爵殿下对于自己的堂弟所暗存的那种病态的嗜欲。尽管蒂爱纳明白这一切不是艾汀的责任，但是在内心深处，他也难免将命运的不公诿过于这位无辜的青年。

“六神在上！居然是你？你怎么会出现在这个鬼地方的？还有，你既然认出我来了，你为什么不早说？”艾汀压低了声音，亲切的口气中带着点埋怨地说道。对于少年的遭际，他已然猜到了几分，蒂爱纳家族的封地位于王国的西部，他的父亲是奇卡特里克亲王的封臣，这个孩子在离开修道院的艰辛劳作，成为布洛瓦家的继承人之后，大概也作为骑士，接受过一些正统的训练，这就解释了他的手上为何会同时出现农耕和剑术修习留下的肉茧。随着成长，孩子脸上的婴儿肥逐渐褪去，于是，这张和儿童时代的艾汀有两、三分相似的面孔便引来了恶魔的觊觎，贫穷的乡下贵族自然无法拒绝雷贝列塔公爵的征召，蒂爱纳·德·布洛瓦以为他是应召去做见习骑士，实际上，他却跌进了万劫不复的罪恶泥淖，他的灵魂从儿童那天真无邪的神圣殿堂中被拽了出来，锁进了一个暴君的囚笼，这就是他的全部结局。

仿佛是在印证艾汀的猜测一般，蒂爱纳说话了。

“我自然是被抓来的。至于您的第二个问题，如果我认为阔别了六年之久，国王陛下还能屈尊记得我这微不足道的贱名的话，那我恐怕就有些过于自负了。”少年冷冰冰地回答道，同时，他将一片棉纱从艾汀的后背上撕了下来，伤口有些化脓，脓液和血痂把纱布牢牢地黏在了肌体上，创面再次被扯裂，冷不防的疼痛激起了红发青年一连串的惨叫，这次可不是他之前的那种惺惺作态的呻吟，而是实打实的哀嚎了。

“看得出来，你恐怕对我有些怨怪啊，”艾汀苦笑着说，剧痛让他止不住地抽气，“当初隐姓埋名是奉了神巫陛下的命令，这可怨不得我。不过，还是谢谢你帮我免除了酷刑的痛苦。”

“不用客气。毕竟当初在修道院里，您也为了我的事出头和人打过架。”

“既然你已经帮了我一次了，那么，你能不能……”红发青年的脸上显出了一副套近乎的神色。

“不能。”少年斩钉截铁地拒绝道。

“见鬼！你甚至还没听我的请求！”

这个时候，一件意外事情打断了他们的交谈。不同于被谎言的琼浆灌得心醉神迷的公爵，瑞安对于囚徒这种一反常态的任性和刁难心生狐疑，他总是唱上几句，就要停下来竖着耳朵，谛听片刻，照这么下去，艾汀和蒂爱纳根本就无法专心交谈超过五分钟。

接连不断的打扰和窥伺让路西斯王的神色阴沉了下来，总是挂着微笑的脸上显出了几分烦躁和气恼。

“你唱错了，瑞安，刚刚那个小节的末尾不应该是‘我孑然一身、分文不名、四处漂泊’，而是‘我一贫如洗、前路茫茫、四处流浪①’。且不提歌词和韵脚，你的旋律也根本不对，”艾汀用一种艺术鉴赏家一般的刻薄口吻评骘道，随即他又抬高了嗓门，对坐在餐桌边上得意洋洋地打着拍子的公爵嚷道，“堂哥，难道您平时就是这么娱乐的？这可实在称不上什么享受。”

适才，瑞安过分专注于暗探的事业，一时之间，对于吟游诗人的差事有些疏忽怠慢，少年的心思完全被拴在囚徒的身上，致使他唱错了几个小节。

“他妈的，你给我当心点，”公爵阴沉的声音中包裹着一炉怒火，他唤醒了少年侍从的头脑，艾汀的挑剔让马格努斯感到羞愤交加，他觉得瑞安害他在情人面前丢了脸面，男人威胁道，“你以为我听不出来吗？如果你再敢唱错半句，我就把你这条舌头拔下来！”

令出即行。公爵的恫吓瞬间治好了瑞安跑调和忘词的毛病，如果这种粗暴的疗法有泛用性的话，艾汀倒真想写出一本医学专著来，建议那些五音不全、唱起歌谣来荒腔走板，却还是怀着一个吟游诗人之梦的可怜艺术家来公爵这里试一试运气。

“好了，看来我们可以放心地交谈了。”在确保暗探再也分不出心神关注自己以后，艾汀耸了耸肩，对蒂爱纳说。这个他做起来极其潇洒流利的小动作牵动了背脊上的伤口，红发青年再次龇牙咧嘴地伏在枕头上，疼得哀叫连连。

“虽然我知道给您医学建议不过是班门弄斧，但是鉴于陛下的伤势，我不得不劝您暂时不要运动您的肩颈。”蒂爱纳强忍住笑意，这样说道。

“看上去你的情绪好一些了。现在可以继续刚才的谈话了吧？你甚至还没听我的请求，就一口拒绝了我，这可不像我记忆里的那个天真淳朴而又古道热肠的小男孩。”

“在这种环境之下，纵使再怎么纯洁的人也难免要被生活磨得谨小慎微、铁石心肠。我知道您要求的是什么，但是很遗憾，我帮不了您。”少年再次回绝了艾汀的请求。

“我能问问为什么吗？既然你已经枉驾陪我谈了这么久，我们不妨说清楚一些。据我观察，你对雷贝列塔公爵实在谈不上什么忠诚心，你的本性也并不冷酷，到底是什么阻止了你对一位同病相怜的朋友伸出援手呢？”

“啊，您以为我们同病相怜？并不是。”治疗已经接近了尾声，蒂爱纳一面收拾手边的药瓶和器具一面低声说道，“如果您被捉回去的话，您顶多是挨上一顿教训，再给关回笼子里，而至于我们，即使我们没有参与您的计划，等待我们的也是死亡。四马分尸已经是我能够想到的最为仁慈的结局了，所以请不要再为难我。”

少年的语气中蕴含着淡淡的怨恨，艾汀多少能够猜到他迁怒自己的理由。蒂爱纳收拾好东西，毕恭毕敬地施了一礼，向后退了几步，像躲避瘟神一样避开了红发青年，仿佛后者已经让他的生命已经受到了威胁似的。

这个时候，公爵已经站起身，他开始向着床铺的方向走来，留给两位密谋者的时间已经不多了。艾汀迅速地抓住蒂爱纳的手腕，轻声说道：“作为路西斯的国王，没有保护好自己的子民，我深感抱歉！打从一开始，我就没想过自己一个人溜之大吉，我会带上你们，甚至，我以王族的荣耀——尽管它在我身上已然所剩无几了，我以切拉姆的名誉发誓，我让你们先走！”

几步之外传来了马格努斯的声音，而至于蒂爱纳，他听到了公爵的脚步声之后，便开始瑟瑟发抖，艾汀的话音刚落，少年便已经逃之夭夭了。

——————

①引自中世纪诗歌《我看见云雀展翅》。


	104. Chapter 104

上一次，由于公爵的打扰，艾汀没有听到蒂爱纳的答复。在那之后的几天，他屡屡故技重施，每当换药的时候，便吵着要听曲子，以至于这种习惯逐渐形成了仪轨，然而，无论艾汀如何好言相劝，哄着蒂爱纳说话，少年都始终一言不答。他似乎已经打定了主意，绝不参与这项危险的计划。

日子一天一天的过去，路西斯王不免心焦如焚，如果他估计得没错，他在这个密不透风的地宫之中恐怕住不了多少时日了。马格努斯拒绝了他的父亲为他安排的婚事，艾汀知道，如果说虚伪的奇卡特里克亲王和他粗鄙的儿子之间存在什么共同之处的话，恐怕就是这父子二人一脉相承的多疑和专横了，拒绝曼努埃尔的命令，即等同于冒犯了国王的尊严，损害了这位僭逆者费尽千辛万苦建立起来的权威，对于这类忤逆，曼努埃尔绝不会轻易原谅。

实际上，艾汀的猜测一点也不错，马格努斯拒绝了这桩婚事，儿子的拂逆妨碍了父亲的意图，从而阻止了他建立一个政治联盟的个人计划，国王果然大为恼火，他怒气冲天地发了一通脾气，把各种难听的字眼儿都甩在了自己长子的身上。

他对马格努斯投去了一道充满仇恨的目光，用阴沉的嗓音，斩钉截铁地说道：“从十几岁开始，你就一直沉迷于和那些低贱的娈宠嬉戏，我清清楚楚地知道你在打谁的主意，你一直在暗中觊觎着我兄长的儿子——艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆。在我夺回了自己应得的权力之后，你曾经苦苦央求我把那个小子留给你，可是不行！这太不像话了！即使我再怎么憎恨我的兄长，厌恶他的两个儿子，也改变不了艾汀是我们的血亲这个事实，你想当个畜生，我却在极力维持着王室的体统。我把鹿苑赐给了你，为的就是让你把那些个肮脏的嬖幸们藏好了，不要让人看出你可耻的念头。我毒死了自己的侄子，然而，实际上他却应当感谢我，至少我让他作为一位国王体体面面地咽了气，而不是把他扔给他的堂兄去作践！为了这件事，你对我心存怨恨，我知道，你不用反驳，”说着，曼努埃尔抬起手来，止住了马格努斯的辩解，“所以，先生，你现在是在报复我。你在报复我没有让你得偿所愿！”

“父亲，请相信我，”马格努斯被自己的父亲吓坏了，丑陋的脸上开始渗出冷汗，“我怎么会对您怀有仇恨呢？”

篡位者站起身来，在那间他的兄长和侄子都曾经居住过的国王的卧室中踱来踱去，他紧攥着拳头，把大理石桌面敲得橐橐作响，沉吟了半晌之后，他冷冰冰地说道：“别装了，马格努斯，你是我的儿子，从你青年时期开始，我就知道你独断专行、报复心重，倔得像头巨角牦牛，并且蠢得像只格尔拉。我不得不提醒你，你还有四个兄弟，他们个个儿比你精明、比你英俊，你不愿意为我们这个高贵的血统传宗接代，没关系，我用不着你，现在，你可以走了。既然你不承认国王对你的权威，那么你留在这里也是枉然，我给你一个月的时间，请你卸下你的一切职务，回到你的封地上，搂着你那些肮脏的娈宠们终老吧。这不是父亲的吩咐，而是作为国王的命令！”在说这些话的时候，国王的神情阴沉而又刻薄，这表明他已然下定决心要赶走这个一无所用的儿子。

对于曼努埃尔父子之间发生的这一幕，艾汀虽然未曾亲眼得见，但他几乎料想得毫厘不差，在两个多礼拜的循循善诱被证明纯属枉费口舌之后，国王对自己的长子下达了驱逐令。表面上看起来，曼努埃尔的震怒是由于对儿子的深切失望，而实际上，这番违抗让多疑的篡位者心生恐惧，他看到了马格努斯的固执对他构想中的政治蓝图所造成的损害，更看到了一位不肖之子再次把路西斯王室卷入萧墙之争的可能性。对于曼努埃尔来讲，孩子只是微不足道的政治工具，他牺牲了三个女儿的安宁和幸福，将她们分别嫁给了自己的老态龙钟的盟友们，在他的一桩桩阴谋里，他把亲生儿女当作棋子一样肆意摆弄，试想，他怎么能够容忍自己的造物干犯他的权威呢？在僭占了不合法的权力之后，曼努埃尔在人前仍然显得风度翩翩，然私下里却变得愈发神经质，几乎已经到了一步一鬼的境地，他自然无法容忍一个违命不尊者盘踞在王国肱股之臣的位子上，只要马格努斯长此以往，他被驱逐只是个迟早的问题。

艾汀对于自己的叔父无比了解，早在公爵告诉他那桩婚事的时候，他就预想到了这一切，他知道，随着堂兄的行辕迁往雷贝列塔城的途中，就是最佳的，也是最后的逃脱时机。

自打从昏迷中清醒以后，艾汀将他在情场之中学到的所有软功全部调用了起来，大肆施展他的魅力，既没有过分低声下气的畏缩，也没有奴颜婢膝地显出一副屈服相，他依旧语出刻薄，却格外讲究分寸，这幅做派纯属发乎自然，看不出半点造作的痕迹，他仿佛仍然是之前的那个放浪不羁的青年，却在不招致任何怀疑，也不引发丝毫怨恨的同时，轻而易举地哄得马格努斯如痴如醉。其实这不难理解，艾汀十分清楚他的价值就在于高贵的出身，在醒来之后，他总是动辄挑三拣四，看起来似乎比先前还要倨傲，这种目无余子的姿态使得任何人都不敢轻易对他有半分逾矩，然而，他对公爵的亲狎却撕破了这身凛然难犯的外衣，满足了后者一切的虚荣，在这个浅薄的男人身上，虚荣就是爱情的一半，其余的便只剩下了种种无耻的欲望。

父王的雷霆之怒焚烤着雷贝列塔公爵，然而，艾汀的这一番抚慰却让他这个烧窑之中的受难者听到了天使的圣歌①，卧病在床的红发青年偶尔也会读一读诗集，有一次，马格努斯听到他的堂弟这样念道——“一有风吹草动就动摇变化的爱情不是爱情②”，这句话惊醒了险些屈服的男人，更加坚定了他拒绝婚姻的决心。

毋庸置疑，雷贝列塔公爵忘记了这样一句老话：“通向地狱的路途都是由甜言蜜语铺就的”，他在艾汀的操控之下一路下滑，却始终无知无觉，甚至甘之如饴，那模样看起来简直就像是被蜘蛛的剧毒麻痹以后，还兀自在天敌的网缚中做着美梦的苍蝇，就这样，他彻底失去了国王的信任。

艾汀殚精竭虑地谋划着，然而他却缺少一件至关重要的工具——一个同谋。公爵对于自己在篡位者那里遭到的责骂讳莫如深，囚徒只能从男人的情绪之中嗅到一些端倪，距离启程的日期已经不远了，然而他却仍然一筹莫展。

内心的焦灼折磨着艾汀，他几次梦见自己逃出了牢笼，又再次撞上了一堵高墙，在神思不属的境地之中，他对周遭的一些次要的事情便没有那么留心了。在他受伤后的第三周，他注意到兰斯，亦即侍童中那个年仅九岁的孩子走起路来有些跛行，在他的询问之下，孩子只是涨红了脸，支支吾吾地推说是扭到了脚踝。

如果是往日，艾汀一定会发现这是个拙劣的谎言，然而现在，他的心神全给绊住了。

直至两天以后，艾汀正坐在桌边读书，这个时候，被公爵唤去跑差事的埃德加从套房的外间走了进来，孩子的眼眶红红的，没走几步，他就倒在了地上，人事不省，而他所行经的地毯上，染着几滴血迹。

艾汀把孩子抱起来，冲进了盥洗室。他解开了埃德加的衣服，看到男孩的下身已然变得凄惨不堪。

“一直都是这样吗？”艾汀强自遏制住怒火，向在一旁为孩子清洗血迹的蒂爱纳问道。

“我原本以为再也不会发生了，”少年侍从一面抹着眼泪，一面回答道，“直到前些日子您受伤以后，一切又复为故态。”

埃德加的脸颊变得像陶瓷一样惨白，他紧闭着双眼，似乎生命的源泉正在他的身上枯竭。望着这个瘦弱的孩子，想到他在比索莫纳斯还要幼小的年纪上，就要如此遭罪吃苦，艾汀禁不住心如刀绞。即在此时，其他的几名侍从陆续跨进了这间半封闭的旁厅，带来了一切必需的治疗用品，房间里一时之间变得乱哄哄的。

喧闹的人声唤醒了昏迷的男孩，他缓缓地睁开迷蒙的双眼，待看清抱着他的是艾汀之后，脸上登时露出了惊惶和恐惧，他挣脱开青年的怀抱，喃喃说着：“是我自己弄伤的，我不应该让您知道，对不起，我不是故意的……”这些话说起来时断时续，很快，他再次晕死了过去。

显而易见，马格努斯为了维护自己“忠贞不二”的情人形象，对遭受侵害的少年们下了封口令。原本，对于公爵近些日子以来的安分守己和清心寡欲，艾汀虽然乐得轻松，却也百思不解，现在，他看清了男人的把戏——“没有斑鸠，就打乌鸫”，既然由于艾汀的健康状况堪忧，而不能满足公爵的情欲，他便退而求其次，捡回了昔日的享乐工具们。对于马格努斯来讲，发泄自己暴虐的欲望，就像瘾君子的恶习一样，已经成为了生活的必需品，一个精力如此旺盛的人，总不能叫自己的那根玩意儿闲待着。

想到这些，艾汀露出了一个冷冰冰的苦笑，他对蒂爱纳吩咐道：“等料理完了这码事，麻烦你去烧一些洗澡水，今天晚上之前，帮我准备一下吧。既然接受了人家的好意，我也总不好无所表示。”

“可是您……！”少年抬起头，惊得目瞪口呆。

红发青年伸出了一根手指，微笑着抵在了嘴唇上。

————————

①典故出自《圣经》但以理书，巴比伦王将三名不敬拜偶像的希伯来人投入烧窑的烈火，他们却在天使的庇护下毫发无损。

②引自莎士比亚的十四行诗。


	105. Chapter 105

在这二十几天之内，公爵嗅到了幸福的味道，那香气是如此的馥郁，以至于将他的怀疑和暴虐几乎一扫而尽了。他对艾汀极力爱护，满足后者的所有需要，他把那间牢笼装点得富丽堂皇，凡是可以讨得囚徒的欢心的一切事物，他几乎都给弄来了，为此，他着实破费了不少：房间里到处摆放着鲜花，那些奇珍异葩只有一天的生命，必须常换常新；马格努斯对于艺术的认识很粗浅，口味也摆脱不了俗套，他知道艾汀在这方面的爱好，于是便按照自己的品位弄来了一些精巧的小型雕塑和画作，几幅很可能是来自旧帝国的古老风俗画被装裱在了奢华的涂金框子里，素雅古拙的画作和金镶银裹的画框相互排斥，方枘圆凿，显得不伦不类；奢华的气派无处不在，昂贵的小玩意四处凌乱地扔着，各种绫罗绸缎令人眼花缭乱，看到这个架势，不明就里的人也许还以为公爵是想开一间古玩杂货铺。

对于如何将金子的味道掩盖在高雅的气韵中的这门艺术，马格努斯几乎一窍不通，艾汀在内心中不止一次暗自嘲笑过这头愚钝的塞伯拉斯，一件又一件的珍玩堆积成山，这种过分的叠床架屋几乎使得意趣原本还算得上雅致的卧房变成了一间陈列室。公爵一掷千金，大肆挥霍，竭尽全力地讨好自己的堂弟，其心情之热烈不亚于一名愚痴的男人将自己的全部家当跪献给冷若冰霜的情妇，但是对于报偿，他却始终只字不提。艾汀受了重伤，他知道红发青年对自己的埋怨，于是便将炽热的欲火掩藏起来，竭力地扮演一位痴情男人的角色。

自打少年时代起，马格努斯便丑陋不堪，没有一个女人或男人愿意接受他的好意，事实上，他对于情爱的所有理解都是建立在交易或强迫的基础上，他过往的每一个情人，不是买来的，便是掳来的。在雷贝列塔城中，公爵的蠢笨和蛮横几乎举世皆知，现在，他将路西斯王也看作了那些可以被金钱和暴力腐蚀的玩物，在忍耐了三个多礼拜后，他无比渴望把那件“体贴情人”的外衣高高挂起，去随心所欲地攫取自己应得的报偿。

在这一天的晚餐时，艾汀低声对马格努斯说道：“Noctu pro more.（今夜同往常一样）”。在说这句话的时候，红发青年的脸上挂着若无其事的平静神色。

短短的三个词，却包含了公爵想要的一切，在那天晚上，他终于得偿所愿了。

一夜过去之后，艾汀已然给折腾得半死不活了，他的伤势尚且没有痊愈，在马格努斯尽兴之前，囚徒便发起了高烧。

公爵不胜怜惜地拥抱着自己的玩物，他搂得是那么紧，直教艾汀疼得脸色发白。

“我可怜的堂弟，我居然叫你吃了那么多苦！”马格努斯一面连连亲吻着艾汀的头发，一面大声说道，“我还以为你已经好了，其实我可以多等些日子的，我有得是耐心，为什么要急在这一时呢？”

红发青年却冷笑着推开了公爵，他有气无力地说：“您所谓的耐心和等待，就是用您的情欲，像穿珠链似的，把身份微贱的奴仆和我连接在一起吗？您可以想象一下，对于王公贵族而言——即使我现在的处境还不如落难的贝利撒留①，但是这仍然不会改变血统赐予我的身份——所以您明白了吧？对于一位贵胄，这类的联系是何等的奇耻大辱。”

听到这里，马格努斯有些慌了，在艾汀的逼视下，男人的脸涨得通红，他气急败坏地扫视了一下四周，狂怒的目光让他的受害者们打起了寒噤，公爵先把声音尽量放得柔和一些，假装万分惊讶地说道：“艾汀，我不知道你是怎么兴起了这些怪念头的，你不应该怀疑我的忠诚。”随即，他抬高了嗓门，粗声大气地继续道，“我猜，一定是哪个下人在你面前乱嚼舌根了，如果叫我发现是谁的话，我一定……”

“算了吧，”艾汀打断了他的话，“这种山盟海誓您尽可以说上几个小时，但是我可没有精力去听。您不用费尽心思去把诽谤的罪名安排在这些倒霉的孩子身上，没有罪犯也就用不着法官，这一切都是我自己发现的，您以为您掩藏得无懈可击，实际上却破绽百出。我全都知道了。”他迎视着公爵的目光，因为寒热症，艾汀的脸上显出了不自然的血色，而马格努斯自作聪明地将这病痛的折磨下突如其来的红晕归咎于对方由于遭受背叛而产生的愤怒。

雷贝列塔公爵情虚胆怯，他急匆匆地按住了艾汀的手，却被一把甩开，亲热的表示换来的只是鄙夷的目光，红发青年冷冰冰地回视着他，那眼神犹如料峭的寒风，然而这种冷漠却让马格努斯欢欣雀跃。

“天哪！他在嫉妒！”丑陋的男人暗忖道。专一的感情有时会让人心生猜忌，这猜忌若是真的，那么它显然便是动了爱情的标志。

马格努斯陶醉在了前所未有的幸福之中，往昔的夙愿实现了，而对于未来的美好许诺则成为了助燃爱火的薪柴，在这样一个性情暴烈的男人而言，欲望和占有之间向来没有什么不可跨越的障碍。

在这之后，直到第三天的下午，公爵才在宫廷中露面，他满面春风，情绪异常欢快，脾气也变得前所未有的随和，爱情让早已消逝的青春又回到了这个男人的身上。然而有的时候，尽管只是很短暂的一瞬间，他也在摇摆不定，一遭离开鹿苑暗无天日的地宫，回到了阳光之下，晚春时节的艳阳便驱散了狂热的雾障。我们都知道，雷贝列塔公爵生性自卑、多疑，在艾汀的面前，他总是会丧失大半理智，像个孩子一样听任摆布，可是一旦离开那个腐蚀着他的诱惑，他就再次披上了“刻耳柏洛斯”的外皮。不快的猜疑扰乱了他的心神，艾汀的态度转变是否出自于真心呢？马格努斯无数次问过自己这个问题，他知道有些被长期囚禁的人最终会对自己的狱卒屈服，继而表现出异乎寻常的依恋，然而这样的幸运真的会降临到他的身上吗？

马格努斯的怀疑一点也没错，艾汀的曲意顺从包藏着祸心，相信他的话，不啻于将全部身家托付给一个骗子，他表面上屈服了，暗地里却在酝酿、谋划。

即在此时，当蒂爱纳为艾汀换药的时候，发着高烧的青年只能没精打采地趴在床上，任人摆弄。瑞安照例站在老地方，路西斯王听腻了千篇一律的小调，现在，少年侍从正捧着一本诗集，专心致志地高声诵读，在艾汀的招呼下，另外几个空闲的孩子也参与了进来，效仿着瑞安的声调，磕磕绊绊地学舌。在两天以前的那个夜晚，公爵的话让艾汀心生狐疑，男人并不知道埃德加泄露了他的那些罪恶勾当，换言之，对于这件事，暗探居然没有跑去告密邀功，而是选择隐瞒了下来，也许这名少年并不像艾汀之前想象的那样无可救药。

在沉默了半晌之后，蒂爱纳说话了。

“您为什么要这样做？仅仅是为了庇护一个卑贱的仆役，一个佃农的儿子，这种牺牲也太过于……”

“蒂爱纳，”艾汀截住了他的话头，他用沉静的目光凝视着少年，说道，“患难相助，历来如此。在这个房间里，没有所谓的高低贵贱，只有受害者和刽子手。高贵的灵魂并不需要多么奢华的外衣，你且看我的堂兄，他出生在路西斯最高贵的家族中，却……。”他苦笑了一下，没有继续说下去，“算了，不提这些了。总之，这只是一道简单的算术题，遭受那些摧残，年幼的孩子可能会失去性命，而我丢掉的仅仅是一些体面，况且与我而言，这早就不是什么新鲜事了。我没有一颗青铜铸就的心肠，无法将别人的生命和自己的面子放在一个天平上，等量齐观。”

在说完这些话之后，病中的路西斯王疲惫已极，他趴在自己的手臂上，闭上双眼，打起了盹。少年侍从静默着，房间中除了孩子们抑扬顿挫的朗读声以外，只剩下了一片岑寂。蒂爱纳只觉得自己渺小、怯懦、愚蠢，几天以前，他还无法信任艾汀，然而现在，他却为了自己曾经怀疑过这名高尚的青年而感到深刻的悔恨，他只想跪在地上，请求上苍重重地惩罚自己。羞愧和懊悔让他的眼中盈满了泪水，他抹去眼泪，轻声问道：“您需要我怎么帮您？”

这句问话同时也是一句承诺。艾汀的脸上浮起了一层浅浅的微笑，他知道自己的这番牺牲得到了双倍的报偿。

他向蒂爱纳简短地解释了一番他们所面临的状况，随后又说道：“当这个笼子里只关着一个人的时候，它勉强还算是差强人意，但是想要锁住两个人，它就会左支右绌。一个月之内，我们一定会离开印索穆尼亚，那时就是我们的机会。”

“可是，您怎么能确定呢？”蒂爱纳越来越惊奇了，他偶尔会往来于阿卡迪亚宫的图书室和鹿苑之间，对于这些他都不曾听闻的事情，足不出户的艾汀怎么可能猜得到呢？一时之间，他甚至怀疑这位落魄的君王是给折磨疯了。

“说来惭愧，曼努埃尔和马格努斯毕竟都是切拉姆家的人，没有谁比我更了解他们了。公爵有个了不起的优点，那就是愚蠢，这给了我可乘之机，虽然我尽量地用谎言去麻痹他，把他哄得服服帖帖，但是这个男人生性多疑，恐怕这点时间不够教他对我产生绝对的信任，在启程之前，他大概会使用一些手段来使我丧失逃跑的能力。此外，马格努斯需要隐瞒我的存在，也就是说，用来解送我的角兽车不会过于惹眼，如果我没有猜错的话，他大概会使用普通的四马角兽车，这种车里面通常只能容纳两、三人，而你要做的只有两件事：其一，想办法搞到一把尖梢锉刀，以备不时之需；其二，竭尽全力得到马格努斯的信赖，以便于在途中担任看守我的狱卒。”

蒂爱纳点了点头，不动声色地问道：“我该如何做呢？”

艾汀耸了耸肩膀，露出了一个狡黠的笑容，说道：“孩子，你要明白，在监狱里，能够让囚徒讨厌的东西往往会叫塞伯拉斯无比中意。你要像鹞鹰一样盯着我，举报任何逾矩的行为；还要像猎犬一样嗅来嗅去，没收我手边所有可能会用以逃脱或自杀的工具；另外，切忌多嘴多舌、搬弄是非，这些轻浮的举动只能让你显得不可靠。在三个礼拜以前，你为了帮我逃避酷刑所做出的那场表演，已经成功地收获了公爵的好感，现在请你尽量地加深它吧。”

——————

①贝利撒留：拜占庭帝国名将，晚年潦倒，以至于沿街乞讨。


	106. Chapter 106

近些日子以来，瑞安遇上了一件令他心烦的事——他原本早已经营惨淡的暗探事业遇上了一位精明的竞争者。自从那次在酷刑之中协助了雷贝列塔公爵，并且因此受到了褒奖之后，阿尔巴似乎尝到了为虎作伥的甜头，他不像瑞安那样，企图用甜言蜜语去迷惑囚徒，而是如同一只尽职尽责的猎犬一般，严格地看守着艾汀，少年侍从的谨慎和缄默赢得了马格努斯的信任。我们说过，对于艾汀的驯顺，多疑的公爵心中暗藏着隐忧，而这种神经质的焦虑时不时就要出来作梗，他小心翼翼地审视着这些和路西斯王朝夕相处的侍从们，而阿尔巴，亦即蒂爱纳，恰恰具有能够打动想要寻觅一位称职的狱卒的典狱长的种种长处，他寡言少语、不苟言笑、谨小慎微，并且从未与囚徒有过多余的交谈，更遑论参与艾汀用以排遣无聊的那些小游戏，在选择自己的鹰犬方面，马格努斯向来很挑剔，即便如此，阿尔巴仍然取得了他的信任。

阿尔巴形影不离地看守着雷贝列塔公爵的囚徒，当艾汀卧在床上静养的时候，在距离他不出两步远的地方总能找到这位侍从长的影子，而当红发青年站起来走动一下的时候，阿尔巴总是不紧不慢地缀在他的后面，保持着一种既不过于亲昵，也不至于失礼的严肃姿态。

如果说瑞安只算得上一只狡猾的狐狸，那么阿尔巴几乎可以称得上是一头凶神恶煞的饕餮，他监视并且严格地约束着囚徒的一切。

在计划商定之后的某天，晚餐的时间，侍从们端上了一只鲜嫩多汁的蒸鸡，肥美的禽肉热腾腾地冒着油水，令人食指大动。多日来没有吃上过半口荤食的艾汀迫不及待地向餐刀伸出手去，正欲大快朵颐，而在这个当口，阿尔巴则从桌子上拾起那几柄锋利的银质刀叉，躬身行了个礼，随即，少年把餐具放在托盘里，吩咐人把它们拿了出去。

“先生，你这是什么意思？”被打断了享用美味的兴致，艾汀露出了明显的不悦神情，“难道你认为你有这种权力，来让公爵殿下的客人挨饿吗？或者是，难道你认为一名拥有像我这样的身份的人，应该如同那些粗鲁的蛮族一样用手抓着食物进餐吗？”

坐在餐桌对面的公爵也惊诧地望着这名奇怪的少年，他做了个手势，命令阿尔巴解释自己的行为。

“对于大人来讲，那些餐具过于锋利了。”少年施了一礼，用平静的语调说道。

听到这个回答，艾汀耸了耸肩，摊开双手叫嚷道：“六神在上！那只是一柄餐刀，难不成你指望我能够拿这种粗劣的武器来袭击谁不成？”

“我不认为我有这种荣幸来估量大人的能力，我只知道自己接到的命令就是不让您接触任何尖锐的物品。”阿尔巴一边这样说着，一边把艾汀所有的餐具都换成了圆头的刀叉，餐刀的刀口部分甚至是用柔软的银箔包成的。

蹩脚的餐具彻底败坏了艾汀的兴致，当他使尽浑身解数切下第一片肉的时候，那只蒸鸡几乎已然凉透了，凝固的油脂嚼在嘴里很不是劲儿，他低声诅咒着不懂变通的阿尔巴，用完了这索然无味的一餐。

“亲爱的堂弟，请不要再板着一张脸了。”看到囚徒的恼怒神情，马格努斯粗声大气地笑着说道，“别责怪这个可怜的孩子，他只是在尽自己的本分。”公爵假惺惺地把红发青年安慰了一番，鹰犬的恪尽职守令他感到很满意。

“他可真叫我无法容忍，如果是在过去，我会叫人打断他的骨头。”艾汀怒气冲冲地喊道，“但愿我不用永远对着这张石像一般僵硬冷漠的脸。”

类似这样的争执时有发生，最终它们总是以囚徒怒不可遏的赌咒而告终。少年侍从时不时地对身陷囹圄的路西斯王施以各种零七八碎的迫害，消除了公爵对于看守和囚犯串通一气的所有怀疑。

看上去，艾汀对于阿尔巴的憎恨明显地增加了，一向待人宽和的红发青年在少年侍从长的面前总是冷着一张脸，不假辞色，有的时候甚至会吐出一些刻薄的挖苦或者愤恨的恫吓，至少从表面上看来，艾汀似乎不得不调用全部的理性，才没有冲上去把瘦弱的少年当场扼死。而同时，阿尔巴越是惹怒艾汀，这名身份高贵的囚犯就越是刻意亲近拉拢态度殷勤的瑞安，偶尔，他甚至会将少年拉到角落，长时间地单独谈话，双重的伪装瓦解了马格努斯对于暗探的信任，让瑞安苦不堪言。在这段时期之内，路西斯王每天的饮食起居和言谈举止，都被阿尔巴事无巨细地记录在册，呈交给了马格努斯，这份报告既不添枝加叶，也不夸大其词，不久之后，阿尔巴终于跃升为了雷贝列塔公爵安插在艾汀身旁的心腹眼线。

启程的日期渐趋临近，与此同时，在距离印索穆尼亚一千九百多里的地方，另一出戏正在上演，这幕默剧与阿卡迪亚宫的地下宫殿中的故事并非毫无联系，它发生在卡提斯，更准确地说，是发生在阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷宗主教阁下的府邸中。

这个时候，正值午夜光景，宅邸中阒寂无声，仆人大半都已入睡，几名圣座骑士团的士兵仍然不知疲惫地守在庭园中往复巡逻。阿斯卡涅，我想对于这名青年的相貌，读者诸君已然无比熟悉了，在阔别一年之后，由于沉重的悲恸和日夜无休的忙碌，年仅23岁的青年那一头柔软的金色头发中过早地掺进了几缕银灰色的发丝。

在那个暴风雨的夜晚，他和他所乘坐的三桅战舰在奥若拉海狂风恶浪的激荡中盘桓了一天一夜，仍然未能寻觅到路西斯的王太弟殿下的踪影。在风暴之初，他的船底也曾由于触礁而出现了一条裂隙，不过，比他们的同行者幸运的是，这道小小的伤口对于硕大的战舰而言并不致命，船员们用油布堵住了缝隙，并及时进行了修复。即便如此，在船只开始渗水的时候，他们仍然迫不得已丢掉了大半的补给，减轻船舱的重量，以让残损处露在吃水线以上。在营救了遇难的同伴之后，需要喂养的嘴巴增多了，而食物和淡水却所剩无几，故而，在徒劳无功的搜索行动持续了一整天之后，船长不得不奉劝宗主教大人放弃寻找王太弟，尽快踏上逃亡的旅途。

抵达卡提斯之后不久，阿斯卡涅得知了艾汀的死耗，这时，距离卑劣的僭逆者登上王位，已经过去差不多一个礼拜的时间了。同时抵达中央教廷的，还有来自康丝坦斯大圣堂代理主教的一封密信，读着挚友那几句暗藏机锋的遗言，宗主教高贵的面容变得比陶瓷还要苍白，一时之间，他对周遭的一切都已毫无感觉。自从得知了朋友的病情，曾经无数次目睹过星之病患者死亡时刻的悲惨景象的青年比任何人都更加知道，离别的一天或迟或早终将到来，在死亡面前，艾汀从来不曾显现出半分的恐惧或是惊惶，在他那没完没了的调笑打趣之中，死神那枯瘦的骸骨一直岿然耸立着，尽管对于一切早已有了准备，但是阿斯卡涅却不曾料想到，这场诀别会以如此惨酷的形式不期而至。

手中的那几片薄薄的纸页在一般人看来似乎轻若羽毛，然而，在阿斯卡涅眼中，它们却仿佛重于千钧，自从那一天之后，宗主教从没有过半刻的休憩，为了完成好友在临终托付与他的重任，他不遗余力地探听着来自各处的消息，怀着绝望的冀求寻访着索莫纳斯的踪迹，迦迪纳大公法比安·罗森克勒把消息捂得很紧，直至两个多月之后，阿斯卡涅才得知那名命运多舛的孩子处于公国的保护之下。

当时，整个伊奥斯大陆的处境是极其悲惨的，风雨飘摇的时局和连年不断的时疫给民众带去了深重的灾难，在路西斯蒙难之前，一切尚且能够勉强维持，而这个大陆上最强大的政治实体的轰然倒塌将灾祸的火星溅到了伊奥斯各处。在这片土地上，宫廷中的各路权贵都在盘算着各自的利益和荣辱得失，对曼努埃尔通过非法手段窃取的王权感到不满的诸侯们扯起了谋反的大旗，和新王分庭抗礼；而篡位者和他的支持者们则选择与东索尔海姆帝国结盟；六神教会在印索穆尼亚和里德西部地区的影响力急剧下降，处境岌岌可危。在这场劫难以前，阿斯卡涅历来秉持着六神教会诞生初期的那种淳朴的品格，满怀虔诚的信仰，救度世人。而在这一年之中，灾厄却改变了他的面貌，善良的青年操持起了往昔为他所不屑的那些笼络人心、煽动仇恨的勾当，将教士的职责出卖给了政治利益。在六位白袍祭司当中，克莱门·萨尔内塞身患重病，这位年高德劭的教士早已将阿斯卡涅选为他的推定继承人。抵御死骇的圣标法术趋近完成，凭借着这项足以彪炳千古的功绩，金发的宗主教成为了中央教廷的实权统治者之一。来年即将举行白袍祭司的选举，在三位候选人之中，阿斯卡涅是最有希望获选的一个，人们甚至传说，在弗勒雷阁下那身银灰色的外袍的底下，早已套上了白袍祭司的法衣。

路西斯王晏驾的六个月之后，阿斯卡涅曾经派人秘密潜入了王陵，损毁挚友的遗体固然令人痛心，但是归还圣石也是艾汀的心愿。几名圣座骑士在幽暗的坟墓里搜索了许久，最终传来了令人沮丧的消息——一具腐烂的尸体静静地躺在灵柩中，圣石却不知所踪。它是被篡位者取走了吗？可是那具完好无损的尸骨却否定了这个推论；那么，那具尸体真的属于路西斯王吗？想到这里，一道闪光倏然划过阿斯卡涅的脑际，金发青年打了个寒颤，他急切地想要相信他的挚友还活在这世上的某处，但是，同时，他却畏惧着虚妄的希冀破灭之后的，更为深切的绝望，他深怕这只是自己的头脑所做出的不切实际的幻想，阿斯卡涅清楚，他无比地想要否认事实，想要让已经发生的事情烟消云散。

当卡提斯安插在各国宫廷中的暗探接到宗主教“搜寻天选之王的线索”的命令时，所有人都认为这位头脑明晰的高级教士恐怕是被朋友的逝世折磨疯了，以至于相信了坊间那些像神话一般的荒唐传言，就连阿斯卡涅自己，也曾经一度怀疑过自己的神经是否正常，然而，在这一天的午夜发生的事情却彻底打消了金发青年的疑惧。


	107. Chapter 107

这一天，直到宵禁的钟声响过以后，弗勒雷宗主教才回到他的府邸，连日来的忙碌令他分不出片刻休憩的时间，只有在角兽车上，他才能够偷闲打个盹。

车刚刚停稳，阿斯卡涅便片刻不歇地把自己关进了书房，留下两名年轻教士守在门口，并且吩咐，除非是极其要紧的消息，否则任何人不得因任何理由来打搅他。

时近午夜，金发青年仍然在堆满了各类书籍和文件的书桌前埋头工作，那一大片犹如汪洋大海一般的公文足以令任何一名书记官看了头疼，然而，阿斯卡涅却像同时长着十个脑袋似的，迅速地在一篇又一篇冗长的文件上加批添注，直至一阵急促的铃声打断了这种心无旁骛的状态。

起先，阿斯卡涅感到有些诧异，毕竟他的命令说得十分明白，在这一年之中，宗主教大人逐渐积累了他的威信，至少在卡提斯，人们都知道在弗勒雷大人那温柔的面孔之下藏着一副说一不二的刚毅心肠，所以，若非有极其要紧的事情，否则不会有人冒着惹恼他的风险，赶在这个时候来打扰他。

清脆的铃声再次响起，并且比先前更加急促了，这往往意味着事情十分紧急。

阿斯卡涅把公文扣了过去，随即站起身来，打开了门。

门外站着一名风尘仆仆的男子，他是隶属于一年之前惨遭屠戮的王之剑骑士团的德·古拉罗尔，艾汀交付给他们的护送任务使这位英勇的战士侥幸逃脱了劫难，在同袍和国王蒙难之后，他自愿向他们的保护者——弗勒雷宗主教请命，担任起了由教廷派驻于路西斯境内的暗探之一。这名信使日夜兼程，累死了十几匹新月角兽，带回了一个至关重要的信息。

德·古拉罗尔满脸尘土，头发间淌着汗水，在宗主教打开双扉大门的时候，他仍然用早已累到僵硬的手臂执着地摇着门口的通报铃。

他向阿斯卡涅施了个礼，在后者的俯允之下，没有多费口舌，便随着宗主教进入了书房。

“我想，法座大人会原谅我如此衣冠不整地前来谒见，”信使靴子后面鲜血淋漓的马刺，证明了他此行经过了如何的一番奔波，他说着，从怀里掏出了一本书，阿斯卡涅接过了这件东西，信使继续言道，“因为我有十万火急的事情需要呈报给您——我们的陛下还活着。”

听到这句话，阿斯卡涅感到一阵目眩，在他恍神的当口，手中的那本书落到了地上。书册撞击大理石地面的訇然声响让金发青年哆嗦了一下，一时之间，他甚至怀疑自己是不是还睡在那辆角兽车上，而无论是那阵急促的铃声，还是眼前的信使，甚至是他所带来的意想不到的消息，都不过是自己的一场美梦。

阿斯卡涅缓缓地跪下身去，为刚刚发生的一切感到晕头涨脑，他拾起地上的书，那是一本42开的小册子，封面和内页由卡托布雷帕斯的牙齿雕琢而成，这件穷尽了几十名修士的毕生精力才制作完成的书册是阿卡迪亚宫王家图书室最珍贵的藏本之一，它由六页美轮美奂的浮雕构成，每一页都栩栩如生地描绘了魔大战之中的一幕场景。对于这本镂錾精美的工艺品，阿斯卡涅并不陌生，它是前代神巫和阿历克塞·路西斯·切拉姆订婚时，带入王国的妆奁之一，艾汀曾经在王宫的图书室中，骄傲地向他炫耀过这件宝物。阿斯卡涅甚至知道，在这本册子的第二页的浮雕中，索尔海姆末代皇帝的棺椁实际上是个储物暗格。

在两年以前，艾汀的身体还算健旺的时候，他总是喜欢拿死神开玩笑，那时，红发青年拈起一把钥匙，把它放进了这个暗格里，他嬉笑着说道：“我任命你为我永远的王陵掌门官，我死了以后，逢上你得闲的时候，可以来陵墓中看看我。坟墓已经建好了，我去看了一下，环境姑且说得过去，无论我身处哪里，你的造访都会受到我由衷的欢迎，只是有鉴于我无法起身，恐怕要招待不周了。另外，你知道我是个爱热闹的人，如果你来访的时候，能带上个戏班子就更好了，在阴凄凄的坟墓里演几出通俗笑剧倒也是个不错的主意。”

“希望我没有机会用上殿下的恩典。”那个时候的阿斯卡涅一面带着赞叹的眼光，欣赏着这件工艺品，一面微笑着回答道。

当然，在艾汀离世之后，宗主教果断地利用了自己王陵掌门官的权利，他命令潜藏于阿卡迪亚宫中的密探取出了钥匙，打开了王陵的大门。其后，这本牙雕书曾经一度被送到了他的手上，继而又因为一些缘故，再次被带回了路西斯。

对于那些年月的往事，阿斯卡涅一桩桩地回忆了起来，他用颤抖的手打开了暗格，一枚金色的神巫就任纪念币静静地安放在那里。硬币上刻着前任神巫的侧面像。克拉丽丝辞世之后，这枚金币便失去了它原本所代表的权威，艾汀将它做成了吊坠，片刻不曾离身地戴着。硬币底下压着一张空白的小笺，骤然收到这样一封信件，一般人可能会感到疑惑不解，然而，金发的宗主教比谁都更加了解艾汀的那些小把戏。阿斯卡涅放下小笺，走向他装着各类药品的柜橱，一通翻找之后，他拿着一个小小的水晶瓶子回来了，瓶子里装着些绿色的结晶。阿斯卡涅研碎了晶体，将粉末均匀地涂抹在纸面上，随后，他用手帕蘸上了一些清水，将药粉和绵纸均匀地润湿，仅仅过了片刻，黑色的墨迹便显映了出来。这种隐写术是艾汀的发明，他用瘿结粉末写下暗号，收信人则用绿矾溶液让字迹显现，过去，在修道院中，路西斯王子经常用这种方法给同窗们传阅他的猥亵诗作，瘿粉和绿矾都是常见的药品，前者常被用作疗伤药物，后者则经常被当做止血剂①。

在眼前的绵纸上面，阿斯卡涅再熟悉不过的那种圆润花哨的字体构成了一段简短的讯息：Pegasus、Cru。在第二个单词旁边，还歪歪扭扭地画着一个小小的罗盘。

这段文字写得很潦草，纸张并未经过整齐的剪裁，而是被随随便便地撕断了。

显然，为了防止信件被截留，艾汀谨慎地使用了三重保障：储物暗格、隐写术和暗语，但是从这只言片语上，阿斯卡涅已经得到了他所需要的全部信息。这是宗主教和他的朋友在少年时代发明的一套暗语，在神话中，Pegasus是一头长着翅膀的骏马，它词源的本意是“跃出”，这意味着：写信人即将摆脱束缚，展开逃亡，在曾经的修道院中，每当艾汀预备从禁闭中溜号的时候，他总是会拜托送饭的学生转交类似的字条给他的室友；而Cru.则是南十字星的缩写，而它旁边的罗盘符号则说明这三个字母代表着时间和地点，阿斯卡涅知道，在东大陆上，只有迦迪纳和雷尔提海岸能够观测到这个星座，在雷尔提，每年的春分时候，这几颗星辰便已然清晰可见；而至于迦迪纳，由于气候的原因，则要到六月份以后，才是南十字星最好的观测时期。考虑到索莫纳斯的去向，阿斯卡涅并不认为艾汀会约他前往雷尔提见面，所以，毋庸置疑，这三个字母所暗示的内容是：请在六月，前往迦迪纳与我汇合。

在那一年，迦迪纳大公决定在安菲特里忒城举办一场盛大的比武大会，伊奥斯各地第一流的骑士纷至沓来，法比安·罗森克勒邀请了各国权贵亲临观战。阿斯卡涅推想，艾汀极为可能将隐姓埋名出现在这次盛会上。

比武大会的时间定在夏至，也就是6月21日，距离此刻还有两个月的时间。

在前叙的一幕发生的三天之后，艾汀得到了来自卡提斯的口信，我们都知道，耐心一向不是路西斯王的主要德行之一，从他委托蒂爱纳给阿斯卡涅送出信物开始，已经过去了六天的工夫，可以说，他这六天完全是在寝食难安之中度过的，一方面，他担心信使在路上遭遇不测，另一方面，启程在即，他担心自己等不及听到挚友的答复，至于阿斯卡涅能不能看懂那晦涩而简短的暗示，他倒是没存过哪怕片刻的怀疑。

为了发现教廷安插在王宫里的暗探的身份，艾汀也颇下了一番工夫。

早在说出那番遗言之时，路西斯王便笃信自己旧日的同窗好友一定不会吝于行使其王陵掌门官的特权。半年以前，他曾经假托想要保留先王和神巫的婚姻纪念物的名义，委托侍从们去将那一册贵重的牙雕书取来。不同于一般的书籍，这些王室珍宝都被收藏在图书室的深处，钥匙由图书室的总管保存。所有进入过珍本收藏室的人都会被记录在册。艾汀知道，各国的宫廷中都有不少人听命于中央教廷，对于那些能够通过探子的手获取的东西，教廷是不屑于采用偷窃这种不牢靠的手段的，无论是谁，只要曾经合法地踏入过收藏室，都会留下痕迹，从帮忙跑腿的埃德加嘴里，艾汀旁敲侧击地打探出，半年以来的访客记录簿上空空如也，那么基本可以断定，阿斯卡涅尚未拿到牙雕书中的钥匙。艾汀索要这本书，正是想要通过它，查明卡提斯安插在路西斯宫廷中的暗探，继而与好友取得联络。

当时，负责看管以及打理这些藏品和书籍的是一位年逾古稀的老人，这位老人出身于阀阅之家，年轻时曾经领过圣职，在教士的位子上待了将近二十年之后，终于闹出丑闻，还了俗。在发愿出家的时期，他一直是兰戈维塔地区最风流的雅士之一，其和在俗的纨绔子弟之间唯一的区别，就是这位教士在寻欢作乐的同时，还领着修道院院长的薪俸。自从克拉丽丝开始推行她的改革政策，院长先生的好日子就到了头，或许是没完没了的斋戒和日课终于让他忍无可忍了，在二十三年以前的丰收节，他决定痛痛快快地乐一下，修道院长在祭典中喝得酩酊大醉，直到第二天，人们才在妓馆的床帏里发现了他的肉体，而当这个时候，他的灵魂还在那万事俱足的天国里和巴克斯约会。这件事迅速沦为了人们的笑柄，闹得满城风雨，神巫在撤换了修道院长之后，鉴于后者路西斯贵族的身份，同时也碍于先王的面子，不得不赐给了他一封推荐信，让他去宫廷里谋个闲差。

前修道院长是个机灵人，并且在诗歌方面才气横溢，很快，他便博得了先王的欢心，在王室图书室总管的职位上安顿了下来，每年有一千皮斯托尔的收入。那时，宫廷里的职位皆尽由贵族担任，王后的侍从女伴，以及王子们的随侍，无不出身于名门望族，一般来讲，在宫廷中挂职的贵族们并不需要处理繁琐的日常事务，那些都是仆役的工作，就像国王马厩总管只负责管理花费在新月角兽身上的开销以及陪伴君主品鉴良驹一样，王室图书室总管的大部分职责也仅限于保管珍本藏书库的钥匙，这些被赐予了五花八门的职位和头衔的贵族实际上极为清闲，大部分时间里，国王都不会要求他们的陪伴。

和我们现今的理解所不同的是，图书室的总管并不是一个无关紧要的职位，相反，先王时常习惯于在图书室里处理一些公务，这个职位因着随时可以有机会眩仰王室成员和接触国家机要的关系，也就成了一个炙手可热的差事。而至于前修道院长大人，和其他挂职贵族不同，比起自己的宅邸，他似乎更愿意待在阿卡迪亚宫的图书室里。尽管如此，人们观察下来，却发现老人的恪尽职守并非出于勤勉，而是源于懒惰，他没有出人头地的野心，对于权力场上尔虞我诈的角力更不抱半分好奇，年过半百的前修道院长在珍本书库里藏了几桶葡萄酒，每天除了寻欢作乐，或者喝得不省人事以外，便是做一些情歌以及讽刺短诗来打发工夫，那个时候，王太子尚且没有出生。十几年之后，艾汀开始频繁地出入于图书室，素性散漫的储君和这位老人极为投缘，前院长每每写出新的诗作，总要交给殿下润色，才算完成。

艾汀十七岁时，曾经因为骤然接手繁重的政务而闹得焦头烂额、身心疲惫，那时，他趴在图书室的橡木大桌上，身边堆满了各种书籍和文稿，少年像一只疏懒的野猫似的伸了个懒腰，一边胡乱抹着由于打哈欠而溢出来的眼泪，一边无奈地向前修道院长抱怨道：“让这些公文都见鬼去吧！比起做国王，我倒更想和您易地而处，在我看来，每日与诗酒为伴才是真正的逍遥日子，您确实给自己找了个好差事。”

当时，这位喝了不少葡萄酒而变得熏熏然的老风流是这样回答艾汀的：“殿下，可我呢，我却不愿意和您交换位置，在我看来，国王只是被拴在王权这块磨盘上的驴子。”

听到这句不谨慎的忤逆发言，王太子非但不以为怪，反而畅快地大笑了起来。

总之，在此之前，艾汀从未怀疑过这位前修道院长对王国的忠诚心，直到他派去索要那本牙雕册子的埃德加回来禀告他，王宫图书室的总管言称，那本书由于存放不当，遭了虫蛀，被送到工匠那里修补了。

——————

①瘿结-硫酸亚铁（绿矾）显影术确有其事，这种隐写术在历史上曾经被广泛地应用。文献参考自《古今隐形墨水的故事》。


	108. Chapter 108

卡托布雷帕斯的牙齿是伊奥斯大陆上最为贵重的奢侈品之一，尽管从外观上看来，它和双角兽的角并没有太大的差别，然而艾汀却知道，它的昂贵之处就在于捕猎的难度以及其无与伦比的坚硬度，对于这种材料会遭到蠹虫的侵害，艾汀感到匪夷所思、难以置信。

听到那个明显是谎言的回答，路西斯王只是摆出一副全然无所谓的模样耸了耸肩，不动声色。然而暗地里，他开始对前修道院长起了疑心，这位看起来最为懒惰、最没有出息的老人家，或许并不像表面上那样简单。在那以后，他三番四次地试探了前修道院长，艾汀借故索要了一些同样具有纪念价值的贵重书册，对于这几次的要求，王室图书室的管理人倒是痛痛快快地满足了他，未作任何留难，可见，这位老人不肯交出那本牙雕书，并非是出于对篡位者的厌恶，或者是出于对先王以及神巫的恩情的感念，而是另有蹊跷。难道这本牙雕书是被私自倒卖了吗？艾汀向自己提出了问题，然而这个猜测很快就被他否决了，这类宗教圣物的特征太过于明显，远远不如金银珠宝的流通性高，牙雕书的价值仅在于其鬼斧神工的雕錾工艺，在俗人的眼里，它甚至抵不上几块成色优良的钻石，拿它去黑市上倒卖无疑是个糟糕的选择。于是，艾汀几乎笃定，这本小册子是被暂时带出了宫廷，派作他用了。前任神巫尽管和路西斯王缔结了坚实的同盟关系，但是这位谨慎多疑的女性自始至终都对于其盟友缺乏信任，考虑到母亲一贯的行事手段，艾汀几乎可以肯定，那名破戒还俗的修士也许打从一开始就是教廷安插在路西斯王父子身边的密探，直至克拉丽丝去世之后，阿斯卡涅才在管理中央教廷的事务的时候，顺手接收了神巫的“遗产”。

对于那本牙雕册子的去向，艾汀并不怎么挂心，想来它无非是作为已故的路西斯王的纪念品，被暗中送到了卡提斯。既然现在密探先生发现这件小小的工艺品并非无人过问，那么它不久就会重新回到阿卡迪亚宫的图书室。

在发现了卡提斯的密探之后，艾汀又找到了自己越狱的同谋，于是，连接着鹿苑的地牢和一千九百里之外的宗主教府邸的纬线便被串了起来，这条链索绵延了大半个伊奥斯，一头拴着天选之王，另一头则绑着未来的白袍祭司，而在其中起着至关重要的作用的，则不过是一名十五岁的半大孩子，和一个颤颤巍巍、行将就木的老头，如果我们纵观历史的话，便不难发现，在一些重大事件之中，大人物掷出骰子，他们的意志往往只能决定事情的发端，而小人物的作为以及一些微不足道的巧合，才能决定骰子最终的点数。

收到阿斯卡涅的口信的翌日，在吃午餐的当口，艾汀在蒂爱纳的暗示之下，偷偷藏起了一块面包。午后，趁着窝在被子里小睡的当口，他掰开了这块面包，发现里面藏着一把小巧的锉刀。对于如何妥善地保管这件工具，红发青年自有一套秘不示人的妙法，在他接触到那柄小刀的刹那，它就像融化在空气中一样消失了，这种奇特的魔法，还是艾汀近些天以来的新发现，看来自从在斯提克斯河里浸了一遭之后，他身上那些谜题一样的能力再次增加了。

越狱的准备已然万事俱足，现在唯一不能确定的，便是马格努斯将会采取何种手段来防止囚徒借机逃脱。对于种种的可能性，艾汀一一考量过了，首先，当然，最简单易行的方式就是使用麻醉剂或者安眠药，但是自从有过在目光如炬的曼努埃尔面前将毒药换成假死药的先例，艾汀很难想象雷贝列塔公爵还会对药剂师这一号人物存有哪怕一星半点儿的信任；其次，公爵也可以使用颈手枷或镣铐一类的束缚器械，但是对于一位开锁能手而言，只需要一根铁丝，就可以撬开枷锁，而艾汀，恰好就是这样的一位巧匠，这个本事在他年幼时期的种种偷鸡摸狗的恶作剧中帮了大忙，几乎整个印索穆尼亚的人都知道，他们的王太子开锁的本事不亚于老练的盗贼。对于这些事情，马格努斯定然知之甚详，不然他绝不会将艾汀脖子上的枷锁焊死。恐怕这个多疑的男人并不会把旅途的稳妥全然寄托于不可靠的束缚器械之上，在马格努斯看来，当需要对付这名诡计多端的堂弟的时候，再周密的防范措施都不会显得多余；最后一种，也是艾汀最不愿意去考虑的一种，便是致残，虽然这种酷烈的做法会在一定时期之内降低公爵在床笫之间所能享受到的乐趣，但是如果情况需要的话，艾汀毫不怀疑马格努斯一定不会吝惜这点牺牲。现在，红发青年只一心祈祷着，希望他的堂兄能够被自己花花哨哨的虚幻骗局迷住心窍，从而大发慈悲，毕竟，在这一个月之间，路西斯王接连不断的花言巧语简直如同枪林弹雨一般落在了马格努斯的头上，似乎已经把这个从未有幸得蒙爱情之神的眷宠的丑陋男人砸懵了，艾汀只希望，这种大脑麻木的状态能够再维持几天。

然而，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆出生时大概是星位不正，以至于他的命途坎坷，夙愿总是不能顺顺利利地实现，两天以后，雷贝列塔公爵带着五名亲兵，挂着一脸阴郁的笑容走进了这间囚室，在他那皱得死紧的眉间，隐约可见一丝烦恼的影子。

“我可爱的堂弟，我给你带来了一个消息。”马格努斯牵起艾汀的手，吻了一下，说道，“就在明天，你终于将要离开这个暗无天日的笼子了。”

“劳烦您解释一下？”尽管早已对于前因后果了然于心，艾汀仍旧皱着眉，装出了一副无懈可击的天真神情，马格努斯的造访倒是没什么，但是跟随男人走进房间的那几位士兵唤起了他的不安。

“也就是说，我们要动身回到我的封地了——位于王国西部的雷贝列塔城。它虽然不及印索穆尼亚繁华，建筑也比不上王都的精雅，但是我想你在那里一定会住得比在这间地宫里更舒心。”

在公爵进来之前，艾汀正坐在小圆几边上看书，他把书册合了起来，做出洗耳恭听的样子。

马格努斯仿佛拿不定主意似的，站起身来，挥动着双手在屋子里踱来踱去，下面这段话与其说是讲给听众的，不如说是念给他自己听的独白：“艾汀，我的城堡、我的封地，以及我土地上一切的活物，我把它们全部敬献给你。从今天开始，我变得一无所有了，只剩下了我这个人，而你呢？你虽然丢掉了王国的权杖，可你却成为了我的国王。你卑微的仆人只向你要求一样东西，那就是你的忠诚。你从不知道，每当你冷嘲热讽的詈骂像冰雹一样砸在我头上的时候，我是多么地难受，但是你的目光顾盼而过，又为我的灵魂敷上了止疼的药膏。你的那些挖苦只图一时痛快，却造成了永久的伤害，你变化无常的心灵总是让我在猜忌中痛苦地徘徊，我对你的爱慕犹存，但是谈到信任，我却成了个彻底的怀疑论者。我知道，我应该像拴野兽一样，用锁链把你绑在身边，只有这样，我们的结合才会变得坚不可摧。”

这套冗长的自言自语终于结束了，艾汀知道这番话只是男人用以说服他自己，以及拿来粉饰其卑劣意图的借口，就像一名笨拙的骑士在赴约决斗之前，总少不了弄些老调子，咳嗽两声推说自己染了风寒或者是摇摇晃晃地谎称昨夜没有睡好，找出各种借端，来为自己预先开脱。

“在和一个像我这样坦率的人讲话的时候，您可以完全省略这些开场白。”艾汀抬头望向马格努斯，锐利的目光直直地盯进了男人的眼睛里，“所以，公爵殿下，您的结论是什么呢？”

趁着他们说话的当口，那几名亲兵在炭盆里生起了火，此时正值春末，除了夜晚时分之外，地宫中早就用不上烧炭了，恐惧的气氛犹如涟漪一般在空气中扩散开来。

“简而言之，艾汀，为了我们安宁平静的后半生，我们还有一个小小的障碍需要跨越。”公爵居高临下地抚摸着红发青年的脸颊说道，“相信我，我并不想这么做，可是你素性桀骜不驯，记得吗？你狡猾的恶作剧曾经给我的家族惹下过不少麻烦，这些累累的前科让我实在难以信任你。从印索穆尼亚前往王国的西部，需要横跨一千多里的路程，我可不想在路上应付你造成的那些层出不穷的‘惊喜’，我没有你聪明，我从来就看不透你在想什么，于是我不得不遵循先贤的那些关于审慎的箴言，做出一点预防措施。”

听到这些话，艾汀蓦地站了起来，他感觉全身的血液都在往头上涌，他死盯着马格努斯，恨不得当场给他一攮子，但是这只是一闪念，最终，理智占了上风。他只是露出了警惕而又瑟缩的目光，不断地往后退去。

没有走出几步，艾汀就被马格努斯的亲兵架住了。这群没受过教育的士兵听不懂公爵和囚徒之间的对话，他们只当路西斯王是一名寻常的娈宠，几个人不顾红发青年手脚并用、毫无章法的死命挣扎，扯着他脖子上的铁链，连拖带拽地推搡着，把艾汀绑在了那张曾经给他留下过极其惨痛的回忆的皮凳上。

在这个过程中，艾汀一开始是口不择言地谩骂，后来，那些尖锐的词锋又摇身一变，成为了声泪俱下的央告，此刻，尊严已然在昔日的路西斯王身上荡然无存。他先是哀求公爵，他请求男人发发善心，他指天誓日地赌咒，发誓自己绝不会动半分逃跑的念头，然而，马格努斯却始终一言不答，看着堂哥那张铁石心肠的脸，艾汀的面色逐渐变得煞白。于是，他又把希望寄托在了那几名士兵身上，他用里德土话向他们乞求，想要唤起他们的恻隐之心，甚至在惶怖之中失去了理智，摆出了自己的身份，他做下承诺，许给这群刽子手的帮凶们各种高官厚禄，以求对方放他一马。然而，对于国王许下的诺言，几名士兵却完全没当回事儿，他们从未有幸得见旧时风光无限的路西斯王，便以为这个倒霉的男宠只是被吓迷了心窍，以至于说出了一大堆异想天开的胡话。

士兵们将艾汀的两条腿固定在四块硬木夹板中间，随着捆扎木板的绳索收紧，他感觉自己的腿仿佛被卡在了老虎钳里一样。对于眼前的一切，落难的路西斯王似乎都无能为力，他双眉紧锁，牙齿咯咯打战，双腕剧烈地挛缩成拳头，看起来，他怕得要命。

“说真的，我一点也不想这么做，毕竟，这可能会导致你记恨我。”在一切准备工作就绪之后，公爵拉来一把椅子，坐到了囚徒的身边，他向士兵做了个手势。

一瞬间，艾汀甚至来不及细想，就感觉有什么沉重的东西砸在了自己的腿上，骨头的碎裂声令人听了牙酸，他发出了一声可怕的惨叫。攒心刺骨的疼痛迅速地蔓延到了全身，艾汀的脸庞涨得通红，额角和脖颈上青筋浮凸，他万分艰难地喘着气，想要让呼吸平复下来，然而，还未及等他适应眼前的状况，行刑者又在他另一条腿上狠狠地敲了第二下。

艾汀再次发出了撕心裂肺的叫喊，剧烈的疼痛让受难者叫得几乎透不过气来，他喉咙嘶哑，胸膛中发出沉重的喘息。他用赤红的双眼死死地盯着公爵，盛怒的目光仿佛浸透了仇恨的毒汁。

马格努斯连连亲吻着艾汀淌满冷汗的额头，他用一种极为肉麻的温柔声调说道：“放心吧！你只是骨折了而已，他们没有剁掉你的双腿，当然，在这几个月，你的行动或许会有些不方便，但是只要你好好地修养，过一阵子你就可以慢慢地行走了。只不过，今后你走起路来也许会有些跛，这种严重的骨折很难不留下任何后遗症，骑马或者奔跑跳跃一类的事情，你恐怕是再也不能做了，这也算不上什么大不了的损失。那些活动很危险，我希望你尽量不要去尝试，你会听话的，对吧？等我们回到雷贝列塔城，我会把城堡花园的钥匙给阿尔巴，你每天都可以去庭园里面待上几个小时，散散心。那里是我的领地，你再也不需要畏惧我父亲了，相信我，我们在雷贝列塔会幸福的。”然而，男人的苦心注定是要白费了，饶是他如何劝解，囚徒只是自顾自地喘息、哀鸣，对于这一番循循善诱的宽慰，他一个字也没有听进去。

随后，公爵吩咐士兵拿来锉刀，解除了艾汀脖子上的束缚，由于被坚硬的精铁磨了将近一年，脖颈上细嫩的皮肉反复经受着破损、生疮、结痂、愈合，现在已经落下了两道触目惊心的疤痕。

“你看，这条折磨着你的项圈被我取下来了，你再也用不着戴它了。不用怕，这些可怖的事情就快要结束了。”公爵说着，用拨火钳从炭盆里拣出了一块烧得通红的烙铁，两名士兵按住了艾汀的胳膊，片刻之后，令人作呕的焦臭气味充溢了这间密不透风的地牢。

相较于双腿的筋骨被碾成碎片的锥心剧痛，皮肉烧灼的痛苦已然不值一提，烙铁印上皮肤的瞬间，红发青年只是轻轻地哆嗦了几下，就不再动弹了。烙刑结束的一刻，透过被泪水蒙住的眼睛，艾汀看到他的右手腕上赫然印着一个切拉姆家的纹章，这是身为奴隶的明证。

“我想，我们不会因为这点小事而闹翻，是不是？有了这个小小的装饰，你便再也无法向世人证明你不是个奴隶，你知道王国对于逃奴的法律，从今以后，没有人会试图冒着被株连的危险帮助你。接受你的命运，留在我的身边吧，艾汀，只有我能够给你庇护。”在公然张扬了对方受支配的屈辱地位之后，马格努斯志得意满地把他的猎物抱在了怀里。在痛苦的重压之下，红发青年颤抖着，脸上淌满了泪水，慢慢陷入了昏迷。


	109. Chapter 109

在路西斯的新王——曼努埃尔·路西斯·切拉姆，以不合法的手段僭占了王位之后的次年，时值四月下旬，一队人马打从清早就离开了印索穆尼亚的城门，正浩浩荡荡地沿着贯通整个东大陆的那条著名的通衢大路向西进发，这队人马由七百多名精悍的骑兵和十几辆拉着各种辎重的角兽车构成。

路边疏疏落落地有一些赶路的百姓，他们见到这支队伍，仿佛就像红海的浪涛被摩西的神杖驱使着一般，纷纷避到了道旁的灌木丛里。虽然树丛里生着些荆棘和蒺藜，但是相较于被高大的新月角兽踏成残废或者被马车碾成肉泥，百姓们自愿地选择了忍受踩在荆棘丛里的痛苦。这些平民大多是行脚商人或者农民，行脚商人穿着木鞋、扎着绑腿，对于蒺藜造成的麻痒，尚且可堪忍受；而农民——他们是占大多数的——无不是衣衫褴褛，只穿着盖到膝盖的粗麻长袍，袍子的经纬织得很粗糙，透过有些稀稀拉拉的地方，甚至可以隐约看见皮肤，从这些五花八门、东拼西凑的服饰之陋劣、手艺之马虎，足见穿衣人的生活无比困顿。农民们打着赤脚，道旁的荆棘将他们的双脚扎得鲜血横流，可是这群可怜人没有一个敢喊冤叫屈，甚至没有一个人胆敢抬头瞅一眼面前的车驾。

如果想要知道这群百姓何以现出如此低头顺脑的畏缩姿态，只消看一眼队伍的纹章便可以了。走在先头的骑兵擎着一面旗帜，黑色的绸缎面上，用金线绣着切拉姆的家纹，在过去，这面旗帜无论走到哪里，都会受到上至豪族士绅，下至俚俗庶众的夹道欢呼，在两位先王在世的时候，切拉姆的旗帜带来的是公正和救济；而现在，这繁复精雅的织纹只代表着暴虐和恐怖，更何况，眼前的这面旗帜上，在切拉姆的纹章下面，还绣着纵横交错的M、L、C三个花写体字母。路西斯的百姓们都知道它代表着什么——马格努斯·路西斯·切拉姆——新王恶名昭彰的长子。

这支队伍要开往何方呢？篡位者是要再次掀起战火了吗？百姓们不得而知，而在内行人看来，作为一支军队而言，这队人马则显得过于小巧了，他们只有骑兵和少量押车的步兵，总共也没有超过一千人，并且没有携带任何投掷武器，以军队的规格来要求，这支队伍固然有些缺胳膊少腿，然而以护送队伍的标准来看，它的排场却又显得有些过于盛大了。只有马格努斯本人才知道，这种盛大的排场是为谁准备的。

队伍之中，最为惹眼的是一辆华丽的四马角兽车，这是当时的贵族做长途旅行之时，最常用的一种交通工具。眼前的这辆四马角兽车式样别致、富丽堂皇，它的门上雕刻着切拉姆的族徽，挽具、踏脚和车辕上刻满了美轮美奂的花纹，边缘地方还涂着金，负责赶车的，是一名穿着华丽号衣的少年仆役，这名少年有一头漂亮的红色头发，他耷拉着脸，看上去有些心神不宁。如果是熟悉马格努斯的那些侍童的人，一定能够认出来，这名少年正是曾经备受公爵大人宠幸的瑞安。不同于一般四马角兽车的是，这辆车的车厢是由铸铁打造的，它通体漆黑，除了门上的纹章，别无其他装饰。角兽车的窗子被一块铁板封住了，锁头只能从外面打开，比起一辆座驾，它更像是一个笼子。马格努斯对王都关卡的监哨们宣称，这辆奇怪的车子是用来押运一名桀骜不驯的奴隶的，而从公爵一路上的表现来看，他似乎又对车厢里那名低贱的乘客言听计从，那副殷勤讨好的态度，即使用来对待一国君主，也不算过分卑躬屈节。

雷贝列塔公爵骑在一匹雷斯塔伦种的烈性良驹背上——那时所说的雷斯塔伦，和如今那座倚靠陨石为能源的山城，并非同一个地方，它位于卡提斯地区的西南部，隔着玫汰河谷，与东索尔海姆帝国咫尺相望，自古以来，这样的位置便使得这座城镇成为了特伦斯王国的咽喉要冲。这点基于历史的题外话如要详细铺陈的话，足可以讲上一天，为了不过分地折磨读者诸君，让我们就此打住，继续回到故事中来。马格努斯本来可以乘坐角兽车，然而，他却被迫捐弃了这种更为舒坦的旅行方式——行辕刚刚驶出王都不久，公爵殿下就悻悻然地从车厢里钻了出来，他命令侍从牵过他的战马，开始骑着新月角兽在车旁边忽前忽后地转悠。在这一幕发生之前，车厢里曾经爆发出了一阵激烈的争执声，随行的军士们听不清谈话的内容，只能够从片爪寸鳞的声词中依稀辨出几句刻薄的詈骂。那沙哑的嗓音中透着一股懒洋洋的劲头，显然，它不是属于马格努斯的，正当几名亲随犹豫着，即将上前干预的当口，角兽车被叫停了，一贯骄横跋扈的公爵大人好像是给硬生生撵出来了似的，灰头土脸地步下了踏板。

队伍沿着大路风驰电掣地飞奔，骑兵横行无忌，道路上尘土飞扬，尤其是马格努斯，他带着一种好像对敌冲锋似的劲头，用马刺疯狂地踢击着新月角兽的腹部，驱驰着这头牲畜横突直撞。不久之前，他在自己的玩物那里触了霉头，心里始终憋着一炉怒火，但是由于他先前无缘无故地打断了艾汀的双腿，自知理亏，又不想和堂弟彻底闹翻，于是便只能忍气吞声，暂作退让。

公爵的新月角兽被折腾得几乎发了惊，它抬起前蹄，便向着路旁的灌木丛踏去，一阵杂乱的惊叫过后，路旁的人潮向四面散开，几乎跑了个干净，只剩下了一个抱着婴儿的女人还站在原地。女人似乎被吓得没了主意，她半张着嘴，脸上显出一副呆滞的模样，一动不动地望着即将朝着自己的脸踏下来的蹄子。

也许被健全的法治保护着的今人早已无法理解这种毫无人道的野蛮行径，即使是蛮强凶横的侵略者——尼弗海姆帝国，也不得不迫于舆论，为自己的罪恶披上一件漂亮的外衣，可是，在两千年前的那个时代，寻常百姓却命如草芥。在两位先王的治世之下，平民的权利尚且能够得到保障，而只过去了短短的十个月，到了时局动荡的现今，普通贱民也就只能卑微地乞求于贵族老爷们偶尔的慈悲，才能消灾免祸，换得一条活路。

这正是千钧一发的时刻，人们纷纷闭上了双眼，不忍心再看他们即将被踩成肉泥的同胞，他们知道，雷贝列塔公爵在谋害了这条微贱的性命之后，非但不会有半分悔恨，反而还会怪罪女人的鲜血弄脏了他的鞍具。

即在此时，人群之中冲出一名男子，他拔出绑在背脊上的长剑，用一种简直不属于人类的速度，飞快地在空中划出了一道闪电一般的弧线。当剑风触及新月角兽的一刻，那头可怜牲畜的头颅连着前肢被整整齐齐砍断，坐骑失去了冲劲儿，倒向了路边的斜坡，而它的主人——那名骄横不可一世的路西斯王族，也滚进了道旁的深沟里，摔得满头尘土。

公爵的士兵们先是吃了一惊，当看清这位剑客单枪匹马、孤身一人的时候，便叫嚷着围了上去。然而，他们没有料想到的是，男人就像长着数十条手臂一般，他手持利刃，飞舞回旋，劈、砍、削、刺，剑柄则用来击打后方的偷袭者，每挥出一剑，便有一人丧命。尽管男人有着海格力斯一般的膂力，但是公爵足足带了将近一千名的精兵，可以想见，这场缠斗如果继续下去，最终的结果恐怕对他很不利。

这时，四马角兽车的窗板处突然响起了急促的敲击声，马格努斯知道，那是呼唤他的信号。听到这响动，片刻以前还一脸凶神恶煞，喊打喊杀的丑陋男人，瞬间换上了一副殷切的面孔，他凑到了窗板边上，和车里的人低声交谈了几句。这段谈话并不太久，半刻钟以后，公爵回转过来，他带着满脸怒容，额角青筋隆结，独眼之中迸射着一道仇恨的目光，男人的阴沉的神色之中似乎正酝酿着一场霹雳，正当所有人都认为即将到来的是血肉横飞的残忍屠杀的时候，公爵却高声命令道：“妈的！都给我住手！”

这道命令被果断地执行了。士兵们停止了进攻，而那名陌生的男人仍然持剑在手，防范着可能的偷袭。

直到此刻，人们才得以看清这位一直以大氅的帽兜覆面的剑客，在哔叽料披风的里面，他穿着一身游侠的装扮，亦即那种长度刚刚盖过臀部的棉甲、羊毛紧身裤和长皮靴，这身衣服极为朴素，没有任何刺绣和装饰，也看不出家族的纹徽。男人身材高大，足足将近六尺，一头银灰色长发在脑后扎成辫子，他差不多有26、7岁的年纪，面容长得很刚毅，美中不足的是，这张英俊的脸却被三道斜向的伤疤破坏了，寻常人可能会认为是野兽造成了这些创口，然而老练的武士却能分辨出，这是钩爪留下的痕迹。男人浑身上下都溅满了敌人的鲜血，他的眼神和站姿无不透着一股独属于军人的肃杀气息，男人手中的那柄长剑造型殊为奇特，它的长度几乎达到了五尺，然而，不同于一般的重剑，身幅只有区区一寸两分，细长的剑身有些形似蛮族的弯刀，奢华精巧之处却远胜那些粗陋的武器。长剑握在男子的手里，映着午后耀眼的阳光，就像在天神手中那样闪闪发亮，所有的迹象都在昭示着，这名剑客是一位身经百战的武者。一名军人孤身出现在路西斯的官道上，若是放在别的时节，这种境况必然令人心生疑窦，然而现在，自从迦迪纳大公宣布召开马上比武大会，各国的杰出武者或是为了扬名立万，或者是瞄准了丰厚的奖金，从四面八方纷至沓来，眼前的这条大道贯通伊奥斯东大陆，是前往迦迪纳的几条主要路径之一，对于异国骑士孤身旅行的这类不寻常的事情，人们早就不以为奇了。

“你这该下地狱的乡巴佬，”公爵夺过士兵递上来的新月角兽的缰绳，跨上了坐骑，他用不可一世的语气对无名剑客叱骂道，“这次我暂且放过你，但是你砍死了我的坐骑，别指望我下次见到你还会留你狗命。”显然，在公爵殿下眼中，军士的性命远不如牲畜值钱，对于那些在恶斗当中殒命的可怜士兵，他甚至不屑于提起。

说着，他朝地上啐了一口，口水和着粘痰，落在了男子的鞋面上，被侮辱的人只是皱了皱眉毛，便迅速按捺下了这点不快。

这个时候，角兽车的窗板处再次传来叩击声，公爵将铁窗打开了一条小缝。

车厢里黑洞洞的，一眼望过去，几乎什么也看不清，柔和的声音传了出来，那嗓音细声细气的，听起来即像是少年，又像是少女，说话的人操着一口发音纯正的索尔海姆语，言道：“我的主人感谢您拯救了两名路西斯子民的性命，对于弄脏了您的行装，主人深感抱歉，这点微不足道的补偿，希望您能够笑纳。”

一只纤细瘦弱的孩子的手，托着一只丝绒钱袋，从车厢里伸了出来，那贵重的织物上绣着切拉姆的家纹。

马格努斯带着一脸恼怒，劈手将钱袋夺了过去，像拿肉骨头赏赐一条野狗那样，把它摔在了陌生剑客的脚下。

男人缓缓地弯下腰，拾起了这点施舍。

在士兵的簇拥下，公爵得意洋洋地目睹着这名对手遭受羞辱，他那可怜的自尊心受到了伤害，总是念念不忘地想要报仇雪恨，尤其是在他的爱宠甚至偏袒着敌人，向他求情的时候，这个男人便比平时更加显得鼠肚鸡肠了起来。

剑士直起腰身，打开钱袋觑了一眼，里面装着几块成色上乘的宝石，他掸了掸织物上的灰尘，露出了一个揶揄的冷笑。

“请您收回这只钱袋吧，保护臣民是君主的责任，在这种贵国的王族乃至于国王都在草芥人命的世道中，我实在看不出来，您有什么越俎代庖，替切拉姆家操心的必要。”男人说着，随手将丝绒袋子扔回了角兽车里。尽管窗板只开了一条小缝，这只钱袋仍然准确无误地落在了车厢的地板上。

公爵猛然关上了铁窗，他瞪起怒气冲冲的眼睛，恶狠狠地瞟了剑士一眼。随后便对士官们命令道：“出发！”


	110. Chapter 110

雷贝列塔公爵的队伍一路向西行驶，向晚时分，暮霭笼罩着道旁的灌莽，南面的兰戈维塔孤峰被夕阳裹上了金色的光轮，而它背向阳光的一侧，已然明显暗了下来。仲春的暖风卷着里德戈壁上干燥的草木，发出阵阵低吟，大路的北面，库提斯城的轮廓在暮色之中隐约显现了出来，那里曾经是一座繁华的中等商业城镇，往往是来自王都的旅行者们第一晚歇脚的地方。

四马角兽车在大路上吱吱嘎嘎地滚动，把弥漫的尘土甩在身后。蒂爱纳坐在艾汀的对面，自从下午那桩意外事件以来，他们谁也不曾向对方搭话。尽管艾汀早就已经将逃脱的计划做得很周全，并且可以说，这个出自一个无比明晰的头脑的计划已然部分实现了，例如，通过和阿斯卡涅的秘密联系，逃出牢笼之后的避难所、通关文书和交通工具早已准备万全；如今，马格努斯已经不再怀疑蒂爱纳的忠心——他将受伤的囚徒交给他独自看管，便是这种信任的明证；然而，即使是再英明的筹划，也会因为“偶然”这一因素而化为泡影，“偶然”——众神设下的陷阱、恶魔布下的骗局、命运扔在倒霉鬼生途上的绊脚石，它常常改变世间的一切。现在，暴虐的塞伯拉斯一时兴起，在囚徒的胫骨上造下了终身的伤残，这便是“偶然”的又一次胜利。

在坎坷不平的道路上，角兽车时常发生震颤，车身每颠抖一回，艾汀便要发出一声呻吟，他横卧在车厢里的一条宽阔的长凳上，尽管椅面铺着厚厚的羊毛垫，车厢里到处都包上了丝绸软衬，角兽车的四条车辕与横梁的连接处也被装上了弹簧，但是这并不足以消弭车厢在行驶中受到的冲击。可以想见的是，长途旅行，对于一名刚刚承受了断骨之痛的伤者而言，是何等遭罪的事。

对于眼前的状况，蒂爱纳全然惶惶无计，看着艾汀沁满冷汗的额头，少年的脸色逐渐变得苍白，近在咫尺的自由、一个月以来所有的悉心筹划，现在全部被命运的飓风吹得无影无踪，像海市蜃楼那样消散了。纵使艾汀佯作出一副轻松的笑脸，然而只要一对上红发青年的眼神，蒂爱纳就要禁不住落下眼泪来。

“您还觉得难受吗？大人，要不要把软垫加高一些？”少年侍从抹去眼泪，用有些发梗的声音问道。

囚徒艰难地点了点头。

就在蒂爱纳凑上去的时候，艾汀攫住了他的手腕，青年露出了一个亲切而又狡黠的微笑，把一根手指压在嘴唇上，做了个噤声的手势。

在路西斯王看来，事情远远没有到绝望的地步，毋宁说，一切反倒是依照他写好的剧本，在按部就班地发展着。对于马格努斯可能采取的所有防范措施，艾汀早已一一料想到了，他相信自己与生俱来的智谋，就像所有善于随机应变的人一样，他早就做好了等到火烧眉毛再拿主意的打算。现在，艾汀无比庆幸他曾经隐瞒了自己操纵魔法的能力，这张底牌终于到了派上用场的时刻。

自打被锁进牢笼以来，那头塞伯拉斯的看守从来没有像现在这样懈怠过，这是一场危险的赌局，艾汀将自己的两条腿作为筹码，押上赌桌，骗取了公爵的信任。尽管他并不希望马格努斯采取这样酷烈的手段，但是从结果上来讲，这番折磨却使他因祸得福，艾汀知道他的对手即使不相信玩物甜言蜜语的许诺，至少也应该相信自己亲手制造的残障。在一天以前的那场无妄之灾当中，红发青年那露骨的恐惧和惊惶全都是做戏，在弄虚作假这一点上，他的功夫足以和彼列一较高下。

虽说畏怯是假的，但是疼痛却货真价实，想起木槌砸下来的那两下子，艾汀至今心有余悸。他艰难地撑起身躯，断裂的胫骨早已被夹板固定住了，外面又裹上了厚厚的棉纱，即便如此，伤处被牵动的痛苦仍然让他倒抽了几口冷气。

艾汀的笑容吓坏了蒂爱纳，在一个似乎刚刚失去了一切希望，落下了肢体的残疾，甚至不得不在耻辱的深渊中蹉跎余生的人的身上，这样的微笑，这样的一个手势，这样的直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，似乎有些过于突兀了，路西斯王的神色与其说是令人宽慰，毋宁说是教人害怕。恐惧在少年侍从的心中不停地翻腾，他似乎可以确信，这位不幸的国王是叫急遽变化的命运磨折得发了疯。

“放心吧。我没事。”艾汀读出了少年的担忧，随后，他又低声说道，“现在，请你绷紧神经，无论看到什么，都不要发出半声响动。”

片刻之后，奇迹般的一幕发生了，红发青年低声咏颂着咒文，莹蓝色的光芒从他的双手之间绽放开，光芒抚过断折的双腿，半刻钟以后，艾汀活动了一下脚腕，他的小腿就像从未受过伤一样，灵活如昔了。

“六神在上！您居然是个法师？那您岂不是早就可以……”蒂爱纳被眼前的景象惊得瞠目结舌，他一面压低声音，发出连声赞叹，一面犹豫着伸出手去，他翻来覆去地摸索着夹板下面的两条腿，这位在治疗外伤方面极富经验的少年医师，却无论如何也寻不着之前筋骨断折的痕迹了。

看到这个孩子和自己初次见到阿斯卡涅施展法术时如出一辙的反应，艾汀禁不住笑了出来，他揉了揉蒂爱纳的头发，解释道：“如果我早就亮出这张底牌，马格努斯自然会想一些别的法子来对付我。想要使一名法师失去能力，做起来虽然并不太容易，但是也绝非天方夜谭，单是教廷的典籍之中，就至少存有三种遏制魔法的方法。更何况，印索穆尼亚处于我的叔父的严密控制下，即使逃出地宫，只要身处于王都，我们就寸步难行，然而，一旦离开了印索穆尼亚，就是另一码事儿了。所以我才说，一切尚在计划之中。”

在暮色的余晖消逝以前，队伍已然跨过了几条萧条的村庄，开进了库提斯领的地界，这里的领主奥尔蒙伯爵事先得到了知会：新王的长子即将驾临库提斯。——就像在一泓平静的泉水之中投下了一块巨石，这个消息在城中引起了不小的骚动。

穷人被驱使着洒扫街道，用清水反复洗刷临向街面的墙壁，用鲜花铺满城中的大街小巷，在人尽其才、物尽其用之后，这些无家可归的破落户们又被关进了城墙附近的一座角楼里，那里同时也是关押苦役犯的监狱。兴许是奥尔蒙伯爵害怕这些衣衫褴褛的泥腿子搅扰了国王长子的雅兴，他下令：不待护送队伍离开库提斯，这群穷老百姓谁也别想从笼子里出来。至于食物，吝啬的领主每天只提供一顿黑面包，他对这种“慷慨的施舍”感到无比心痛，奥尔蒙伯爵曾经对自己的亲信侍从抱怨道：“现在，我居然要给这帮无所事事的无赖汉们提供住处，还让他们白吃白喝，这群懒惰鬼简直就是寄生在我领地上的虫豸，应该把他们关进星之病收容所，随他们自生自灭！”

城中的布尔乔亚们得到了命令，他们从储藏室里搬出了珍贵的挂毯——这些挂毯在业主们的家中得到的敬重程度总是堪比教堂里的圣体——不逢大典，难能从柜橱里请出来。面向主干道的一侧，家家户户的阳台上都张挂着五颜六色的织毯，平日泥泞不堪的石板路被洗刷得片尘不染。

织毯迎风招展，泼在路面上的清水反射着阳光，发出钻石一般的晶莹色泽，在一番粉饰之下，这座饱受战火、瘟疫和横征暴敛的摧残的城镇仿佛再次迸发出了阿历克塞治世之下的活力。

伯爵府的仆役一早已经备下了新鲜的野味和香醇的美酒，乐队排练好了迎宾的乐曲，鲜花、帷幔和精心捆扎的花结装点着城堡的每一个角落。一切都已就绪，奥尔蒙伯爵感到似乎没什么可做了，于是过了晌午，他便换上一套新做的正式礼服，带着仪仗队和侍从，到城镇的大门迎候。

他不太清楚雷贝列塔公爵将于何时抵达，然而提早前来迎驾，表现出一副恭谨的姿态，总是不会落下埋怨的。

奥尔蒙伯爵其人——如果读者诸君还记得的话——早已在前叙的故事中短暂地被提到过，艾汀曾经在阿历克塞的面前痛陈这位领主肆意妄为的横征暴敛，以及其在瘟疫来临之际，怠忽职守的罪过。其后，先王从无所作为的奥尔蒙伯爵手中接管了库提斯领，然而，在曼努埃尔登基之后，已然奄奄一息的领主特权再次死灰复燃，新王为了笼络人心，发还了奥尔蒙伯爵的领地。这位尊贵的老爷再次给他的领民带去了灾难，一切并非复为故态，而是变本加厉了，乡村变成了大片大片的荒原旷野，即使偶尔有几块田地，也只生长着一些没精打采的庄稼；城镇的繁华早已烟消云散，店铺里只摆了些落着灰的陈年旧货；平日里，街道上几乎见不着人，星之病收容所里倒是人满为患；到处都是萧条，到处都是贫穷。若是想要穷究造成这种困顿景象的原因，只消向城堡广场的文告瞥上两眼，便一望可知了：捐给国王的税、捐给领主的税、还有捐给各位从伯爵大人手中买下了官职，现在急于收回成本的包税人老爷的税，这些拉拉杂杂的苛捐罗列下来，平民几乎被扒得只剩下了一副骨头，幸而这几根比狗还轻贱的骨头不值钱，否则领主大人恐怕会下令，让贱民们把它们也给捐了。

故而，可想而知，奥尔蒙伯爵对新朝感激涕零、忠心耿耿，此刻，他正在午后的艳阳下，无比心焦地等待着马格努斯的造访。也正是在差不多这个时间，雷贝列塔公爵的队伍在路上遭遇了那一段不怎么令人愉快的小插曲。

就在伯爵举目四望的时候，远处尘土飞扬的大路上，一队骑兵策马疾驰而来。这队人马约莫有四千人的规模，传令的礼官尚未抵达，护送队却先到了，这显然不太符合一般的规矩，尽管如此，奥尔蒙伯爵还是挂起一脸殷切的笑容，迎了上去。

一名骑士打着马，走在了队伍的先头，他看到领主大人，抬头望了望仪仗队擎着的旗帜的纹章，旋即跳下新月角兽，施了一礼。

“请问我是有幸在和库提斯的领主，德·奥尔蒙伯爵说话吗？”

骑士掀起长尾盔的面甲，露出了一张英俊的脸，看上去，这个年轻人差不多有24、5岁的年纪，他红润的脸上长着几颗雀斑，挂着一幅爽朗却又略显轻佻的笑容。

奥尔蒙伯爵愣住了，他虽然从未见过马格努斯的兵团，但是他却知道，那位丑陋的疤脸汉子向来对一切英俊后生都深恶痛绝，除了他的男宠之外，公爵的身畔难能见到品貌端正的男子。

骑士见奥尔蒙伯爵不答话，于是再次施了一礼，他从怀中掏出了一张羊皮纸卷，说道：“奉伟大的东索尔海姆帝国皇帝，科拉提努斯十世之命，德·沃拉雷伯爵——吉尔伽美什·科尼利厄斯·伯恩斯塔齐奥，携‘血色风暴骑士团’前来支援贵国平定叛乱。英明的路西斯君主——曼努埃尔三世，惠赐予我们在途经城镇暂作休整之便。还望阁下原谅我们的叨扰。”

奥尔蒙伯爵还没有从惊愕中清醒过来，他接过年轻人手中的令状，逐字逐句地阅读，反复地查验王玺和国王签名的真实性，他看得是那样仔细，若不是青年骑士看这位领主一直呆瞪瞪的，恐怕有智力不足之嫌，那么他一定会感到自己受到了侮辱和冒犯。

“请问阁下是？”

“弗朗梭阿·杜·皮伊，有幸任血色风暴骑士团轻骑兵队长。”领主大人的磨磨蹭蹭已经让青年骑士有些不耐烦了，见鬼，他的姓名又有什么相干呢？

在奥尔蒙伯爵惊愕的目光中，骑兵队越走越近了，走在先头的骑士坐在一匹极为神骏的纯黑色新月角兽背上，他身披绛色的披风，戴着一副雕镂精湛的铁面具，两条银灰色的发辫从帽兜的两侧垂落下来，这套装束完全是蛮族风格的，透着一种在文明过于发达的民族中已然寻不到的那种原始与蛮荒的力量。男人的身材出奇地高大，几乎到达了七尺上下。在弗朗梭阿向这名骑士躬身行礼的当口，他一言不发地行至轻骑兵队长身侧，停下了。

与此同时，在他的身后，尽管没有得到任何指令，披挂着猩红色铠甲的几千名骑兵，却像风神听到尼普顿大吼着“Quos ego…”①那样，齐刷刷地停了下来。踢踢踏踏的马蹄声不见了，戈壁上的风卷起骑士团绛色的旌旗，广宇之间除了风吟，只余下了一片寂静。

奥尔蒙伯爵擦了擦额头上的冷汗，在充溢着草木馨香的仲春的气息中，他仿佛嗅到了血腥的味道。

——————

①Quos ego：拉丁文，意为“我要……”这句威胁性的语言是海神对狂风怒气冲冲地下达命令时的吆喝。


	111. Chapter 111

夜色降临的时分，雷贝列塔公爵的护送队进入了库提斯城，城里的百姓不禁有些纳闷，因为就在这一天的晌午过后，他们眼睁睁看着一支威风凛凛的骠骑开进了城市，四千人的骑兵团身着血红色的铠甲，迈着整齐的步伐，经过吊桥进入了城堡。乡下的庶众对于爵徽学没有丝毫研究，他们以为那便是雷贝列塔公爵的行辕了。

那么眼前的这支队伍又是打从哪里冒出来的呢？趴在窗口看热闹的百姓们叽叽喳喳地争论了起来，直到他们听到了响亮的军号和礼乐，所有人才闭上了嘴，摆出一副恭谨的姿态，脱下了帽子，他们当即明白了，这队人马才是领主所迎候的贵宾。

队伍缓缓地行进，仪仗队和一群熙熙攘攘的本地贵绅后面，跟着雷贝列塔公爵的骑兵团，紧接着，奥尔蒙伯爵的角兽车出现了，然而，领主大人此刻却不在车里。

颟顸臃肿的伯爵吃力地骑在一匹弯月独角兽背上，那头牲畜不堪重负，淌下的汗水把浅灰色的皮毛浸得油亮亮的，倒显得比伯爵阁下大汗淋漓、油光可鉴的脸还要润泽。奥尔蒙此时正摆着一副奴颜婢膝的面相，和他身边骑着高头大马的男人说着话。即使以最具包容性的审美标准来看，这名男子也说不上英俊，他的脸上有一道既深且长的伤疤，独眼深陷在眼窝里，这是一副状似秃鹫的脸相，男人时不时地扫视着路边的民众，那只眼睛之中射出的阴鸷目光叫人胆寒。

根据领主大人的逢迎态度来推断，那名如同暴怒的贝希摩斯一般，令人见之生畏的男人，恐怕就是雷贝列塔公爵了。

公爵大人的身旁稍后几步，跟着一辆四马角兽车，连绵不绝的队伍被两侧的灯火和侍从们手里的火把照得通亮，围观者们得以看清了那精雕细琢的华丽挽具和通体漆黑的铸铁车厢，这种新奇的设计和豪奢的气派引来了一阵惊叹，他们看到马格努斯在行进的过程中，总要回过头来，关注一番角兽车里的动静，于是，围观者们禁不住低声争论了起来，有人认为那辆车中恐怕坐着一位比雷贝列塔公爵还要位高权重的人物，还有的人认为，车厢里干脆就是公爵的情妇。

就在百姓们议论纷纷的时候，这支声势浩大的护送队开进了奥尔蒙伯爵的城堡，吊桥收了起来，彻底阻绝了人们的视线。

库提斯堡采用的是同心式的城堡设计，也就是说，它的外围是一座巨大的土堤，壕沟将城堡和城镇分隔开来，在土堤之上，盘踞着高耸的围墙，并伴有八座防御圆塔，固若金汤的城墙环抱着一片宽阔的环形堡场，马厩、谷仓和兵营一类的设施便被安置在这里。在这广阔的包围圈之内，内城墙环抱着中心庭院。同心式城堡作为当时的城堡设计典型，无论是阿卡迪亚宫，还是眼前的库提斯堡，皆尽采用了这样的形制。诚然，阿卡迪亚宫的气势更加恢弘，它是美轮美奂的王室宫殿和坚不可摧的防御要塞的完美结合，切拉姆家族世代寓居的王宫并没有完全捐弃石塔式建筑在审美以及舒适度方面的优势，在阿卡迪亚宫的内庭中央，仍然设有城堡主塔，以及八座翼楼，它们呈星状展布开去，与内庭城墙的防御圆塔相连接，形成了一片错综复杂的建筑群，阿卡迪亚宫不止是一座堡垒，更加是一件精致的建筑艺术杰作，这恐怕就是它和库提斯堡的一个重要区别。

在库提斯堡，内庭之中并没有建造主塔，几百间大殿小厅盘踞在内城墙之中，仿若层层叠叠的蜂房。城墙，既是御敌的屏障，又是领主的居所。

当护送队进入库提斯堡的外庭之时，公爵被眼前的景象惊呆了。

堡场上挤满了临时扎起来的帐篷。这些帐篷五颜六色，里里外外用的无不是朴素而厚实的布料，那些东拼西凑来的料子都是库提斯本地的产物，城镇里的织造业商人恐怕发了一笔意外横财，毕竟，谁都想不到，这群凶神恶煞的兵痞居然还会老老实实地付钱。几百顶花花绿绿的帐篷交错在一起，在火把的映照下，显得煞是好看。

几十只炖着洋葱浓汤的大釜冒着氤氲的水汽，成群结队的骑兵们，要么围坐在火把周围用餐，要么三两一群地闲聊，马厩附近也挤满了人。霎时之间，看到如此浩浩荡荡的规模，公爵大人甚至以为他恰好赶上了一场军事行动。

这个时候，奥尔蒙伯爵凑到近前，低声对马格努斯说道：“殿下，这就是鄙人之前对您提过的东索尔海姆援军了。”

听到这句话，雷贝列塔公爵显出了一副了然于心的神色，点了点头。

这时候，夜幕早已降临，火炬、侍从、骑兵、马匹和马车挤满了外庭的堡场，搅了个水泄不通，马厩已然被占据了，雷贝列塔公爵的士兵们牵着新月角兽，无所适从。人和马到处乱闯，一时间，两支队伍难辨彼此，到处都是乱哄哄的。

库提斯堡即使再宽敞，也绝对无法同时容纳一支四千人的骑兵队和雷贝列塔公爵的护送队，于是，东索尔海姆的军队非常识趣地照顾到了东道主的难处，一部分士官手持着住宿券，被领主大人安排到旅舍以及富裕的本地人家去借宿，城镇里住不下的士兵们则选择了在城堡外围的堡场上就地扎营，尽管奥尔蒙伯爵盛情邀请德·沃拉雷伯爵以及他的几位队官到城堡中休憩，然而这几位出身高贵的东索尔海姆贵族却坚持要和自己的士兵们同宿同食。

由于先行到达的血色风暴骑士团慷慨地让出了自己在住宿方面的优先权，公爵殿下的护送队才得以入驻库提斯堡的内城。将近千人的队伍从帐篷之间穿行而过，聚拢在那里看热闹的帝国士兵们井然有序地分成两排，没有给护送队造成丝毫的阻碍。

奥尔蒙伯爵对于东索尔海姆贵族们的谦逊礼让感激涕零，要知道，那些门第悠久的帝国贵绅们向来是目下无尘，自认高人一等的，他有意居中牵线，来为路西斯的新贵王族和德·沃拉雷伯爵及其手下的几位世家子弟们彼此引荐一番。于是在双方安顿好之后，领主大人设下了饮宴，以款待这些宾客。

护送队进入内城的时候，他们谁也没有发现，在半刻钟以前，一位东索尔海姆的军官趁着混乱，随手牵过了一匹鞍褥上绣着鹤望兰纹样的新月角兽，扮成马夫，神不知鬼不觉地羼杂进了他们的行辕。他慢吞吞地刷洗着马匹，看似没精打采的眼睛却一直盯着那辆通体漆黑的角兽车，他看到雷贝列塔公爵步上踏脚，钻进了车厢。当他从角兽车里出来的时候，怀里抱着一个人。

这位军官想仔细地瞧瞧被公爵小心翼翼地护在臂抱中的人，然而结果却令他大失所望，一件可恶的大氅兜罩着对方的全身，他无法准确估算对方的身高，只觉得那具身躯较之一般女人更为颀长，除此之外，他尚能勉勉强强地看清楚，几绺卷曲的红发从帽兜的边缘垂落下来 。那头发极长，在火把的映照下，流淌着葡萄酒一般的光泽。

“毫无疑问，能够值得一位王亲国戚如此恭谨以待的，一定是个绝世美人。虽然身材高了一些，但是这在盛产高挑美女的路西斯，想必不足为奇。”帝国军官暗自下了断语，这位男子，如果我们能够把他脸上的污泥擦干净的话，便可以看到，这位陌生人刚强而俊逸的面孔上横亘着三道伤疤，他正是在这一天的下午，向公爵殿下的军队挑衅的那位无名剑客。

而此刻，在库提斯领主的酒席上，这位形迹可疑的偷窥者正堂而皇之地坐在沃拉雷伯爵和弗朗梭阿·杜·皮伊骑士的中间。可想而知，当脾气暴烈的雷贝列塔公爵看见他的仇敌居然胆敢大摇大摆地出现在饮宴之上时，所感到的震惊和愤怒。

“先生，您来的正好！就在今天下午的时候，我刚刚许诺，如果再让我看见您的脸，他妈的，就算我是处在地狱里，我也要把您捅个对穿。没想到命运这就把您送到了我的眼前！来吧，请拔剑吧！”独眼男人的脸气得通红，他喘着粗气，发出了野兽一般充满恫吓意味的咆哮。

那位受到挑衅的无名剑士站起身来，姿态优雅地施了个半礼，答道：“阁下的决斗邀请，我倍感荣幸地接受了。”

见此状况，来自东索尔海姆帝国的一众军官纷纷从宴会厅的各处聚拢到了一起，他们沉下了脸，把手按在了剑柄上。

就在不睦女神厄里斯在这群满腔怒火的男人们头顶上播撒着火种，争端一触即发的时刻，正扎在脂粉队里，和贵妇人调情的轻骑兵队长扔下了他的“路西斯沙漠玫瑰们”，走了过来。他毕恭毕敬地对雷贝列塔公爵躬身行礼，说道：“殿下，请听我进一言。”

“首先我要完成我的诺言！”独眼男人气急败坏地怒吼道。

“我要跟您谈的，正是关于诺言。”

“见鬼，我没什么耐心，请尽量简短。”马格努斯咒骂了一声，以倨傲的态度回答道。

弗朗梭阿以完美的风度回应了对方的无礼。

“请放心，我要说的再简短不过了。请问，作为一名路西斯贵族，您首要的责任是什么？”

“当然是效忠我的国王，也就是我的父亲。”

“那么，您就这项责任发过誓吗？”轻骑兵队长温温和和地问道。

“自然，就在我受封为公爵的那一天，我许下了誓言。妈的，这和我们目前正要处理的事情有什么关系吗？”对方的有意延宕，已经开始叫马格努斯不耐烦了。

“当然有关系。既然您向国王陛下许下的誓言早于您今天下午的承诺，作为一名贵族，您应当明白一项优先原则，也就是说，您效忠国王的誓言是要被优先遵守的。而现在，身为东索尔海姆帝国的皇帝陛下向路西斯王国派来的援军，我们抱着友善的目的踏入了这片土地，您这样的威胁恫吓，在目前的形势下，是很不合适的。尤其是对于您这样一位深受路西斯王器重的显贵而言，就显得更加不合适了。”

说完这段话，杜·皮伊骑士恭而敬之地行了一礼。

“难道我就应该任由一位无名小卒来肆意侮辱我吗？”马格努斯怒火中烧地大声叫嚷道。

“关于这一点，请您放心。这一位，”轻骑兵队长指着那名脸上有三道伤疤的剑客说道，“这一位是卢修斯·德·拉维尔西子爵，血色风暴骑士团的重骑兵队长，也是德·沃拉雷伯爵阁下青梅竹马的乳兄弟。他的门第历史悠久，足可以承受得起与殿下平等决斗的荣幸。”

这时，被介绍到的剑士挂着泰然自若的微笑，向雷贝列塔公爵郑重其事地施了一礼。

弗朗梭阿继续说道：“虽然宽容是一项美德，但是维护自己的名誉也是身为贵族的义务，我并不奢望您能够忘记冒犯，然而，在目前的境况之下，我请求您能够暂时推迟决斗的计划，这并不是怯懦，而是为了向更高的利益服务，所必须做出的牺牲。即使您并不能屈尊和拉维尔西子爵成为朋友，但是，现在，在这场筵席之上，我们至少可以彼此尊重一些。来，互相握握手吧，这里并不会有人认为二位是懦夫，当贵国的叛乱平定以后，如果殿下还有决斗的雅兴，我想，我们的重骑兵队长一定会乐意奉陪。”

被称为拉维尔西的男人微笑着向马格努斯伸出了手，而后者仍然在咬牙切齿地犹豫不决，直至库提斯城的领主走上前去，和他咬了几句耳朵，劝解了几句，雷贝列塔公爵才挂起了一副虚伪的笑容，回应了对方友好的表示。

这一下手握得很重，显然这两位仇敌谁也没有放过对方的打算，向来自诩为伊奥斯的歌利亚①，在较量蛮力方面从未遭遇过对手的公爵殿下惊讶地发现，对方的力量居然和他难分伯仲。

——————

①歌利亚：传说中的巨人族，力大无穷。


	112. Chapter 112

随着雷贝列塔公爵和他的对手——至少在表面上——握手言和之后，在奥尔蒙伯爵的邀请下，宾客们各自在长桌边上找到了自己的座位。公爵殿下毫不客气地占据了主位，剑圣坐在他的右手边，在这位东索尔海姆重臣的身边，则是他的重骑兵队长卢修斯·德·拉维尔西子爵，这名剑客也拥有和吉尔伽美什一般无二的银灰色头发，两位相同发色的魁梧男人并排坐着，看上去不像是乳兄弟，倒像是亲手足。餐厅里铺设着镶金线的丝绸，镀金吊灯上燃着无数支蜡烛，将天花板上美轮美奂的壁画映得更加光彩夺目。库提斯的领主将他所有横征暴敛而来的不义之财都化为了物质符号，炫耀般的展示在了人们的眼前。

东索尔海姆的军官们互相谈笑着，坐了下来，在这场酒席上，只有血色风暴骑士团的团长，享有“剑圣”称号的德·沃拉雷伯爵，自始至终一言未发，就连他的属下遭受威胁时，他也只是默默地把长剑推出了剑鞘寸许。除此之外，这位格外神秘的宾客始终戴着一副蛮族风格的面具，铁甲覆盖着他的上半张脸，令人无法看清他的面容。据那位风流骑士弗朗梭阿的解释，吉尔伽美什·科尼利厄斯·伯恩斯塔齐奥阁下由于脸上留下过狰狞的疤痕，故而自觉难登大雅之堂，才始终蒙着面。至于他的沉默，轻骑兵队长则是这样说的：在几个月前的一场势均力敌的决斗之际，剑圣向伊夫利特发下了愿心，如果火神能够保佑他赢过对手，他愿意一年不开口说话。结果，那场比试以吉尔伽美什大获全胜而告终，他如有神助一般，不费吹灰之力，就把强横的仇敌打发进了地府，于是，剑圣现在的缄口不语就是在向伊夫利特还愿。

轻骑兵队长的口才很高明，其后，他又讲了一些过往的故事，据他所说，在剑圣刚刚成年的时候，他的利刃便得以渴饮敌人的鲜血，自打十五岁的第一场决斗开始，这位神勇的战士从来未尝败绩。他把这些鲜血淋漓的故事讲得惊险刺激，妙趣横生，虽然其间也有不少吹嘘的成分，但是那鲜明生动的描绘却让一众听者如临其境。

一道道佳肴被陆续呈上，豪华的席面令食客们赞叹不已。席间，几位平素以健谈著称的贵宾不知疲倦地给大家凑趣助兴，机敏的对答，透辟的评论、惊人的妙语、风雅的玩笑，被毫不做作地抛了出来。

在公爵的身边，一位风姿俊秀的红发少年正在为贵客斟酒，虽然在当时，喜好同性的贵族并不算多，但是狎戏娇嫩少年的嗜好却被视为世俗所追捧的风尚，被广泛地接受。纵情狂饮之中，大家都争着以酒量来称雄，筵席过半，礼节与智慧的外套被高高挂起，下流的浑话脱口而出，几名浪荡的世家子弟便把众人的注意力引到了这名美少年身上。

实际上，库提斯的领主早就听闻了公爵殿下对红发男孩的偏爱，这位酒侍正是奥尔蒙伯爵经过一番精心调教，准备献给国王长子的礼物，于是他便顺水推舟，恳请马格努斯接受这名仆役，享受他的侍候。

尽管奥尔蒙伯爵竭尽所能地巴结讨好、胁肩谄媚，然而，他所精心谋划的好戏，似乎注定是非要失败不可了。

雷贝列塔公爵放下了酒杯，思索了片刻之后，说道：“我很感谢您的慷慨，但是如果我接受了您的好意，那么恐怕我就要犯下不忠的罪过了，毕竟坚贞的爱情和无上的肉欲享乐是不能并驾齐驱的。”

在座的诸位，除了不大关注宫廷传闻（顺便一提，这在当时，可算是一项极为稀罕的品德）的剑圣和重骑兵队长以及消息格外闭塞的几位贵绅之外，其余的众人都知道公爵殿下是一位鳏夫，于是，这个回答引起了宾客们强烈的关注。

“这么说，您是要续弦了？”终于有人打破沉默，替这群被好奇心折磨着的人们掷出了这个问题——这位勇敢者便是弗朗梭阿·杜·皮伊骑士。显然，这位浪荡子并不在消息闭塞之列。路西斯贵绅们畏惧雷贝列塔公爵，因为他们深知这位暴虐的王公能够在法律范围之外带给他们什么样的灾难，然而，东索尔海姆人似乎并不在公爵殿下的权柄能够打击得到的范围内，因此，他也就格外肆无忌惮地提出了这个问题。

公爵非常罕有的并未动怒，而是露出了一个有些自鸣得意的微笑，像炫耀一般地回答道：“准确来讲，我还没有提出这个要求，但是我想对方不会拒绝的。”并且他也没有拒绝的权利——独眼男人在内心又加了一句。

“那么，让我们为公爵殿下的新婚干杯！并且祝愿那位幸福的夫人玉体安康吧！”人群之中，一位喝得酩酊大醉的绅士举着酒杯，站起身来。如果言语有知的话，“幸福”这个词，一定会因为被用在这种地方而感到羞愧无地的。

一众被狄俄尼索斯的魔力控制了心神的人听到了这声招呼，纷纷站起身来，举杯痛饮，酒浆四溢横流，以至于被外套和胡须喝掉的部分比被喉咙喝掉的部分还多。

宴席之上，东道主已然醺醉，除了马格努斯，只有剑圣、弗朗梭阿和那名被称为拉维尔西的剑客，看上去还保持着清醒。

在一片乱糟糟的嘈杂人声之中，脸上有三道伤疤的青年军官破天荒地向马格努斯搭话了：“我想，您未来的新婚夫人一定是一位有着天使一般慈悲心肠的女子。”

“您是怎么看出来的？”公爵轻轻摩挲着酒杯的边沿，向拉维尔西投去了一道饱含狐疑的目光。

“这并不难猜。在今天下午那场不幸的小插曲之中，啊，请原谅我再次提起这桩不怎么愉快的事故，我想我们暂时已经放下这点个人恩怨了，不是吗？”重骑兵队长看着公爵越来越难看的脸色，如此辩解道，“总之，在今天下午，那位坐在角兽车里的，恐怕就是您未来的夫人吧？虽然我并没能有幸得见她的倩影，也未曾亲聆她的玉音，但是我还记得她的仆人向我说过话。她为了那两名微贱的农民感谢了我，这让我觉得，她有着一颗怜贫恤老的善良心灵，既然她能够得蒙您如此的重视和抬爱，我敢打赌，她的容貌也定然如同《雅歌》①当中所赞颂的那样，宛若‘沙仑的玫瑰，谷中的百合’。只不过，下午的那个时候，争斗的热血还没有从我的心头消散，以至于我把她的慈悲当做了惺惺作态，从而拒绝了她的美意，并且说了一些失礼的话，劳烦您代我转达我诚恳的歉意！”

“大可不必，子爵先生，大可不必。”马格努斯仰头灌下一整杯酒，用一种阴沉而又险恶的嗓音说道，“您不需要感到丝毫抱歉。车里坐着的只是一名卑微的奴隶，这类贱民配不起您的歉意。”

说完这句话，雷贝列塔公爵站起身来，他抓起自己的帽子，施了个半礼，说道：“旅途劳顿，我想我也许有些累了。请原谅我先行离席，祝各位尽兴。”

喝得半酣的宾客们彼此拉扯，相互扶持着站了起来，晃晃悠悠地行了礼，公爵的离去显然并不会给大家造成什么缺憾，在马格努斯消失在走廊中之后，宴会经过了几轮小高潮，便彻底向泥醉的深渊中滑去。

“你怎么看？”那名脸上有三道伤疤的男人用手肘戳了戳剑圣的肋骨，血色风暴骑士团的团长一直坐在他的身旁，并且已经有好一晌儿一动不动了。男子和公爵殿下的对话，照理说，他应当一字不漏地听到了。

这个时候，剑圣缓缓地向前倒去，戴着面具的脸砸在了桌子上，发出訇然巨响。原来在他们推杯换盏之际，这位东索尔海姆帝国重臣早就已经烂醉如泥了。由于剑圣自始至终一言不答，缄默便赋予了他一种常人难以企及的神秘感，也使他的形象看上去越发高大了起来，由此可见，缄默真是人类的良友。

时近午夜，在库提斯堡的堡场上，只有一顶帐篷里还透着烛光。弗朗梭阿和拉维尔西，以及一众帝国军官们，颇费了一番力气，才将身高将近七尺的剑圣拖回了营房，虽然奥尔蒙伯爵好心派了仆人帮忙，但是这几位队官仍然坚持自己亲自动手。

在惯常的醒酒方式被证实为徒劳之后，弗朗梭阿干脆朝剑圣的脸上泼了一罐冷水，这可不是通常对待长官该有的礼节，但是确实行之有效。

“见鬼！弗朗梭阿，你就不能温和一点吗？”身材像座小山似的男人吼叫道，他腾地跳了起来，整个帐篷里的空气似乎都在震颤。

“欢迎您回到俗世世界，希望您和美惠三女神的约会还算愉快！”弗朗梭阿装模作样地施了一礼，随后他又语带揶揄地补上了一句，“剑圣阁下。”

“你可把我的脸丢光了，亲爱的拉维尔西。在东索尔海姆宫廷里，谁都知道伯恩斯塔齐奥先生，暨德·沃拉雷伯爵海量的名号，今天，您却把自己喝得酩酊大醉、人事不省。希望这群路西斯人明天一觉醒来，谁也不会记得这桩事。”脸上有三道疤痕的剑客拍着醉汉的肩膀说道。

身高七尺的大汉顿时面红耳热，他一面扯下面具和假发，露出了剪得很短的黑色头发和一张坚毅方正的脸，一面颓丧地跌坐到麦秸垛堆成的简陋行军床上，灌进一杯醒酒茶，他擦了擦嘴，抱怨道：“所以我就说应该让弗朗梭阿来扮这个角色，我不善言谈，在交际应酬方面也比他笨拙，更加不会喝酒。”

“可是你别忘了，拉维尔西，你可是因为打九柱戏输给了我们，才不得不披上剑圣的战铠的。更何况，看你扮成吉尔伽美什的样子，实在是太好玩了！”弗朗梭阿大笑着打趣道，随后，他转向疤脸剑客，又说，“所以，大人，您不是跑去迦迪纳公国的马上比武大会凑热闹了吗？为什么又折回来了？”

这个时候，想必读者诸君早已明白，疤脸剑客，实际上才是真正的剑圣——吉尔伽美什·科尼利厄斯·伯恩斯塔齐奥，亦即德·沃拉雷伯爵。他站起身来，义正辞严地回答道：“我回来，是因为我突然发现自己肩负着一项责任，那就是解救一位被恶棍绑架的美女。”

听到美女，本来力倦神疲的弗朗梭阿顿时起了兴致，他原先还懒洋洋地躺着，现在却抖擞精神，重又坐了起来，急切地追问道：“愿闻其详？”

于是，剑圣便把这一天下午的遭遇，傍晚他混在马厩里偷窥到的见闻，以及他的推测，一件不漏地告诉了两位伙伴。结果，不料一向喜欢凑热闹的弗朗梭阿却再次意兴索寞地躺了回去，他摆摆手，打了个哈欠，说道：“要去的话，您自己去吧。我可是不奉陪了。”

“怎么？你不感兴趣吗？”吉尔伽美什狐疑地皱着眉，问道。

“不是兴趣的问题，而是根本不对胃口。总之，您去了就知道了。”浪荡骑士翻了个身，露出了一副神秘莫测的笑容。

拉维尔西，关于这位汉子，我们在整个故事之中作为引子的那个开头中，已然和他有过一面之缘了。如果各位看客还记得的话，他是一名性格拘谨，脾气稳重的军人，这样的一名朋友，自然改不了爱操心的毛病。他语气严肃地叮嘱道：“大人，我们是在路西斯的领土内做客，无论您想做什么，最好都不要轻举妄动。只是夜探还好，至于后续的措施，恐怕还要从长计议。”

“我当然知道。”剑圣一面换上一套方便行动的紧身棉甲，一面不耐烦地回答道，“我今天只是去看看，放心吧。”

“要不要来打个赌？”弗朗梭阿挂着一抹狡黠的笑，对吉尔伽美什说道，“我赌，当您见到了您的‘美人’，您会把肠子都悔青了的。”

“赌什么彩头？”

“您那头斯切丽芙种的新月角兽。”

“一言为定。我赢了的话，你的那本彩色抄本的《猎鹰论》就归我了。”剑圣不甘示弱地说着，迈出了这间营帐。

——————

①《雅歌》：《圣经·旧约》中的一部分，是一部情歌集，“沙仑的玫瑰花，谷中的百合花”乃一位新娘的自况，引自雅歌2:1-2。


	113. Chapter 113

在两千年前，如果一位领主想要修建一座堡垒，他通常会选择一片广阔的地带，将殿堂、走廊、祈祷室、和卧房等等的区域平铺开来建造，尽管房屋的天井往往极为高爽，但是建筑物的层数却是不多的。在那时，层层堆叠的摩天大楼尚且没有出现，即使是最为鹤立鸡群的阿卡迪亚宫，楼层也不过区区四层之数而已。

库提斯堡的内城共有三层，领主的卧房位于城堡大殿正上方的第二层，在这一晚，奥尔蒙伯爵将自己那富丽堂皇的寝殿让给了雷贝列塔公爵居住。对于像剑圣这样一位身手敏捷的年轻人而言，爬上不到60尺高度的外墙自然不成问题，很快，他便悄无声息地落在了卧房外侧的阳台上。

谢天谢地，由于仲春的熏风已然带来了一丝夏季的暑气，城堡中燥热难捱，通向阳台的玻璃和窗板敞开着。房间中早已落了黑，夤夜之中，遮罩长空的浮云渐渐散去，宵辉倾泻而下，这为夜行者提供了方便，卧房中的一切得以一览无遗，同时，也增加了暴露行迹的风险。剑圣格外谨慎地躲藏在阳台的凹角中，好在厚重的丝绒窗帘为他提供了绝佳的遮挡。

吉尔伽美什刚刚屈身藏稳，便听到了一阵野兽一般粗重的喘息。

“看来我来得不怎么是时候。”剑圣有些尴尬地暗忖道。虽然他对于角兽车上那位神秘的“娇客”存着强烈的好奇心，但是窥探他人的床帏之事终究还是不大体面，在反复的权衡之下，想要一探究竟的强烈欲望最终战胜了绅士的矜持，他用匕首将窗帘挑开了一道缝隙。

卧室中的光线很昏暗，但是仍然可以看清大理石地面上覆盖着绚丽多彩的地毯，以及蒙着厚重的丝绒面的家具。这间寝室到处都摆放着鲜花，馥郁的馨香交织羼杂在一起，从而变得有些刺鼻，四壁上张挂着一些绣作精美的织毯，金线和银线穿插在经纬之间，反射着微弱的光芒，房间布置得很豪华，足见城堡的主人对公爵殿下的尊重。

一丝月光照在被欲望的游戏给扔得到处都是的靠枕上，就像通常的贵族阶级的卧房一样，床榻位于一处高于地面的凹室中，公爵三刻钟以前在宴会上所穿着的礼服已然被脱下，随手丢在床边。深红色床帏掀着，一层细纱帷幔遮挡着床榻，然而这层不怎么牢靠的屏障并不能彻底阻隔窥伺者的视线。

卧榻上也是一派凌乱的景象，一场情欲的盛筵正在如火如荼地进行，雷贝列塔公爵全身赤裸，露出了他那如同赫丘利斯一般壮硕的、毛茸茸的躯体，此刻，他正压在另一具肉体上面，激烈地舔吻、啃噬，时不时地发出沉重的喘息。男人庞大的身形遮罩着下面的人，如果不是清楚地知道这是一场交媾的话，恐怕旁观者会把公爵殿下错当成正在撕咬猎物的丑陋魔怪，直到他微微地抬起身子，剑圣才得以看清这幕活剧的另一位主角。

一具高高大大的身躯被巨汉压在床褥间，宽阔溜平的肩膀、肌肉厚实而又并不显得粗笨的胸膛、劲健的腰肢、颀长结实的双腿，剑圣甚至可以用他父亲的坟墓发誓，这确实是他见过的最完美的形体之一，但是这具身躯毋庸置疑是属于一个男人的。

霎时间，对于弗朗梭阿脸上的那一抹不怀好意的笑容中所蕴藏的深意，剑圣全都明白了。和事先的想象大相径庭的事实令这位东索尔海姆重臣像遭到了雷殛一般，愣在了原地，强烈的震惊攫住了他的心神，致使他不慎撞到了护窗板。

好在雷贝列塔公爵此刻正陶醉于无上的肉体欢愉之中，并没有听到这点微弱的响动。

在这个当口，阳台下方有一队巡逻的士兵走过，剑圣定了定心神，决定继续躲藏一阵子。幻想中的英雄救美戏码化为了泡影，吉尔伽美什难免感到一阵沮丧，然而，城脚下徘徊不去的卫兵却强迫他耽留在了这个观察哨所里，他和卧室只隔着一道窗幔，那场活春宫不堪入耳的声响，他全都听得见。

“你应该学着适应你的新身份，不要总摆出一副高高在上的模样，对我颐指气使的。今天，在我众多属下的面前，你让我丢尽了脸面。”雷贝列塔公爵说道，随着这句话，房间里开始响起了激烈的肉体撞击的声音。

紧接着，恶毒的谩骂伴随着粗重的喘息，从公爵的嘴里脱口而出，另一个人却始终一声不吭，忍受着诟辱，异常的缄默勾起了剑圣的好奇心，他再次将窗帘掀开一条缝隙，窥看了起来。

这一回，剑圣得以看清，那名陌生男子的双腿支在马格努斯身体的两侧，他的小腿上打着夹板，裹着厚厚的棉纱，显然是已经断了。急遽的晃动使他极为痛苦，他的嘴上勒着一条手帕，这恐怕就是造成他无法发出声音的元凶，男子狠命地咬着那块手帕，以至于牙齿都嵌了进去，浓密卷曲的红发遮盖着他的上半张脸，导致剑圣无法看清他的容貌，但是从那尚未被岁月留下痕迹的下颌与脖颈看来，他的年龄至多不会超过25岁，这还是一位青年。

红发青年的躯体就像被扔进火里的藤条那样，颤抖着，因为痛苦而剧烈地扭动。他的一条手臂从床边垂落下来，臂上青筋凸起，大颗大颗的汗珠顺着皮肤滚落，他的手指挛缩，把床单攥得死紧，几乎要把柔韧的织物扯破。剑圣看到，青年的手腕上赫然印着一个属于奴隶的烙印，皮肤肿胀着，有些轻微的发炎，火伤的痕迹还很新，显然，这名男子并不是生来就属于那个低贱的阶级的。

毋庸置疑，这并不是什么两情相悦的交欢，而是一场可耻的奸淫。

青年的模样就像是一个囚犯在受刑，以往，吉尔伽美什只在宗教裁判所里才见过如此残酷的场面，那个烙印，以及那些足以致残的伤，这些迫害恐怕都是公爵殿下强加给这位受害人的，种种怙恶不悛的行径简直令人作呕，剑圣死死地攥着剑柄，强行压抑着自己冲进去替天行道的念头。

这个时候，公爵再次说话了。

“卢修斯·德·拉维尔西。”

听到这几个字，吉尔伽美什感到他的心脏哆嗦了一下，他以为自己暴露了行迹，正当他打算拔出长剑，拼出一条生路的时候，他听见马格努斯继续说道——：

“卢修斯·德·拉维尔西，你认识这个东索尔海姆人吗？”

剑圣看到，被囚禁的青年轻轻摇了摇头。

“但是你今天下午为了这个陌生人向我求情了。为了让我放过一个素不相识的东索尔海姆杂种，你居然承诺今后可以任我为所欲为，这一点也不像你平日的行径。”说到这里，雷贝列塔公爵的眼睛里冒出了怒火，“一切的迹象难免让我心生疑窦，你是不是和这些帝国人有什么勾结？作为一名俘虏，你一直在享受着高于你身份的礼遇，但是你却从来没有——哪怕一时半刻——让我放下过忧虑，现在，我不得不行使作为胜利者的权利，用征服者的语言来跟你说话了。请你用你弟弟的灵魂向我发誓，说你根本不认识那个可恶的东索尔海姆混账！”

说着，公爵粗暴地扯下了塞在受害者嘴里的手巾。

桎梏被解除了，俘虏舔了舔被勒出了血痕的嘴角，随后，他用揶揄的语气问道：“麻烦您再重复一下那位东索尔海姆剑客的名字？抱歉，您的口音太重了，我一时没有听清楚。”

至此，剑圣第一次听到了那名青年的声音，那道嗓音虽然因为痛苦而轻微地打着哆嗦，但是那倦慵而沙哑的余韵中却带着一丝笑意，蕴含着彰明较著的鄙夷。青年的处境无疑是耻辱而绝望的，但是看起来，他似乎并没有失去和逆境做周旋所必需的精神力量，这使得吉尔伽美什禁不住心生敬佩。

然而，在暴虐的狱卒那里，囚徒的勇气并没有为他换来尊重，他得到的只是一记狠狠的耳光。在那之后，盛怒的塞伯拉斯再次重复了自己的命令。

“好吧，好吧，您的疑神疑鬼真是让人头疼。这年头，高尚的心灵已然不多见了，我只是不忍心眼睁睁看着其中的一个折损在您的手里而已。”青年肿着半张脸，无奈地说道，“我用我至亲兄弟的灵魂向您起誓，我和那位名叫卢修斯·德·拉维尔西的东索尔海姆人素无来往。请问您现在满意了吗？”

本来，从这一天的下午以来，剑圣一直在纳闷，他知道雷贝列塔公爵向来心胸狭隘、睚眦必报，他早已料想到会有一番苦战，然而，在兵力上占据绝对优势的敌人却轻描淡写地放过了他，这一团久已凝积在他心头的疑云，终于有了一个合理的解答。

就在雷贝列塔公爵得到了他想要的承诺，脸上泛着狞恶的笑容，开始继续他被中断的恶行的时候，吉尔伽美什已然下定决心，要用自己的尊敬与感谢来为这名陌生的红发青年做出贡献。

在东索尔海姆援军的营区里，拉维尔西早已躺在行军床上打起了鼾，弗朗梭阿·杜·皮伊仍然在撑着困惫的双眼，等着欣赏剑圣铩羽而归时候的精彩表情。对于雷贝列塔公爵在选择床伴方面的特殊癖好，这位消息灵通人士早有耳闻，他料定了，剑圣此行，定然是败透了兴致，一无所获。

帐篷的帘子被掀了起来，吉尔伽美什卷着一身夜露，快步走进了营帐。

“我那匹斯切丽芙种的新月角兽归你了。”剑圣劈头对弗朗梭阿说，随后，他一面脱下那件沾满城墙上的灰尘与树叶的棉甲，一面抱怨道，“这场赌局根本不公平！你早就知道公爵的性癖。”

这个时候，拉维尔西也醒了过来，他坐起身，有些尴尬地看着自己青梅竹马的好友。在剑圣离去以后，弗朗梭阿凑到他的近前，把公爵殿下的种种逸闻，对他如此这般地讲述了一番，轻骑兵队长讲得极为生动，古板的拉维尔西被那些廉耻荡然的故事闹得面红耳赤。

“您看，您的绝世美女压根就是臆想中的人物，所以，您明天是不是应该动身前往迦迪纳了？虽说公国的上等女人大多被苦修磨得面黄肌瘦，一个个赛似圣火会的道学家，但是那里的渔家女，据说可是生性泼辣、热情如火，她们可比您幻想中的那位被囚禁的公主实在多了。”弗朗梭阿赢了赌局，故而有些得意忘形地教训道。

“不，计划不变。我还是要救出他。”剑圣斩钉截铁地说道。

“怎么？您什么时候也对男人感兴趣了？莫非对方有着勾魂摄魄的美貌，引得我们东索尔海姆帝国著名的女色鉴赏家转性了不成？”

“别说美貌了，我连他的脸都没看见。”吉尔伽美什无奈地否认道，面对轻骑兵队长的揶揄，剑圣无动于衷，他省去了许多令人难堪的细节，粗略地把夜探的见闻简述了一遍，随后，他坐了下来，望着他的两位伙伴，郑重其事地说道：“总之，他救过我的命，从道义上来讲，我不能让他留在那，忍受那些卑鄙的凌辱。”

“您知道他是谁吗？这会不会是路西斯人的陷阱？”在这个离奇而刺激的故事面前，拉维尔西仍然不改其谨慎的本色。

“拉维尔西，审慎是你的优点，但是这一次你恐怕是杞人忧天了。”剑圣沉吟了片刻，摩挲着下巴，说道，“首先，尽管我不知道他的身份，但是他的索尔海姆语说得很标准，那种纯正的发音和优雅的语调绝不是一两年能够练出来的，并且他说话的时候，轻声慢气的节奏听起来虽然有些轻浮，同时却也蕴含着一丝不易察觉的威严，这应当是他在平日讲话的时候，用惯了的语气。所以，我猜，这个人也许出身于路西斯的名门世家，在沦落至此以前，应该有很高的地位，近一年以来，因为不满新朝，而被切拉姆家讨伐的大小领主数不胜数，他的家族应该也在罹难者的行列。这样一位高贵的青年，多半不会抛开尊严，去配合一出可耻的戏码。其次，从临时起意，隐姓埋名去参加马上比武大会，到在半途上救下那两名平民，直至刚才的夜探，我所有的行动都出自于偶然，我不认为这些巧合的背后有路西斯宫廷的参与。”

“那么，您打算怎么做？”弗朗梭阿问道。

“按照计划，我们将于后天清晨起程。明天的后半夜，你们和我一起潜进公爵的卧房，把人给偷出来。关于路径和哨兵换岗的时间，我已经探好了，事情一旦做成定局，无论雷贝列塔公爵作何反应，我想，路西斯王都不会因为他儿子的一件玩物而和帝国闹翻，更何况，他们的手中也不会握有任何证据。”随后，剑圣一面在纸上写写画画，一面详细地讲述了他的全部计划，他的这些话，展现了他岿然不动的决心，这与他坚毅的面孔结合起来，让这位浪荡王公显得前所未有地庄严。


	114. Chapter 114

尽管剑圣把计划做得无比周全，但是，从结果来看，他显然是白操心了。

翌日的上午，刚刚敲过第三时辰的钟（一般指上午九点左右），德·奥尔蒙伯爵的十几名亲随便带着士兵进入了堡场上的营地，嘈杂的声响吵醒了凌晨时分才入睡的剑圣，他走出自己的帐篷，就看到了正在和负责值守的持盾者以及男侍们争执不休的路西斯军人。

路西斯人的头领是一位出身贵族的骑士，在昨天的酒宴上，吉尔伽美什刚刚见过他。这位贵绅微微抬起帽檐，向剑圣施了一礼，他的目光一直在不动声色地窥伺着后者的一举一动，神色中充满了警惕。

“德·拉维尔西子爵，奥尔蒙伯爵要求我们寸步不离地保护您的安全，所以，在贵国军队离开库提斯之前，请允许我们暂时和您做个伴。”路西斯人恭敬地说道。

沉默了片刻之后，剑圣冷笑着说：“怎么？我是被拘禁了吗？我能请您屈尊告诉我理由吗？”

“您并没有被拘禁。伯爵大人吩咐我们要照顾您的安全，我们只是照办。”

“我能问问为什么吗？在血色风暴骑士团的营地之内，我并没有觉得自己会发生任何不测。况且，再来到路西斯以前，我也不知道贵国还有这样的待客礼仪。”

“我们只是奉命行事而已。具体的事情，您需要直接去向伯爵询问。”面对剑圣的追根究底，路西斯军人给出了这样的答复。

“伯爵醒了吗？”

“我想是的。并且他也正想请您过去。”

“那太巧了，请您带路吧。”

这个时候，营地里的军官和士兵们纷纷围了上来，面对几千名东索尔海姆骠骑虎视眈眈的眼神，这些路西斯士官难免感到有些情虚胆怯，他们仍然勉强维持着体面，手插在腰上，做出一副趾高气昂的模样，避免在盟国面前露了怯。紧张的空气在对峙之中蔓延，这时，一位好玩闹的东索尔海姆骑士故意打了个响亮的喷嚏，雷鸣一般的巨大声响骤然砸下来，砸裂了路西斯士官们用勇气吹起来的气球，一名本地的中年贵族打了个哆嗦，拔出了佩剑。小题大做的怯懦反应惹来了东索尔海姆人一阵轻蔑的嘲弄。

吉尔伽美什做了个手势，止住了大兵们的哄笑，他和扮成剑圣的拉维尔西以及弗朗梭阿低声交代了几句，便随着路西斯士兵走向了库提斯堡的内城。

虽然剑圣表现得极为镇静，但是他的心中却是一片茫然。这位东索尔海姆重臣在心中暗想，到今早为止，他还是十分自由的，那么现在，这些路西斯人在面对他的时候，为何这样如临大敌、严阵以待呢？难道是他的身份暴露了吗？但是这并不能解释对方的警惕，以库提斯领主的脾气，一旦知道了他才是真正的沃拉雷伯爵，恐怕那位路西斯贵族会对盟国权贵极尽巴结讨好之能事。或许是他昨夜的行踪被人察觉了？这倒是极有可能的。在反复思量之后，剑圣决定暂且看看路西斯人打的是什么主意，他尽管孤身犯险，却并不为自己的安全担忧，一来，他对自己的身手尚有一定自信，二来，堡场上的四千骠骑就是他最可靠的后盾。

和剑圣比起来，奥尔蒙伯爵可完全没有这种泰然自若的好心境，他正忍受着巨大的恐惧的折磨。第一时辰的钟刚刚响过的时候，负责为雷贝列塔公爵送去洗漱清水的侍从急匆匆地向城堡管事禀告——公爵的卧房中空无一人，住在寝室旁的候见室里的十名侍童也同样不知所踪。意外的消息惊醒了正做着飞黄腾达的美梦的领主，他爬了起来，被吓得脸色苍白，浑身冒着冷汗。

奥尔蒙伯爵询问了昨夜负责警戒的士兵，所有人都说，公爵是自己离开城堡的，他走出内城的时候，就像他昨天来到库提斯堡的时候一样，怀里抱着一个身裹大氅的人，近旁跟着十个少年侍从，随后，他乘上了马车，向城关驶去。而据把守城门的卫兵供述，公爵说话很简洁，他只是命令他们打开闸口，而至于这位大人出行的目的，士兵们无权冒昧询问。

显而易见，一位路西斯王族在返回自己的封地的过程中不告而别是很不寻常的，奥尔蒙伯爵一面听着士兵们的供词，一面用手帕擦着汗津津的额头，他不能无所事事地坐以待毙，随后，伯爵立即派出了全城的士兵到库提斯的周边去搜索雷贝列塔公爵的行踪，然而，在前一天的后半夜刚刚下过一场倾盆大雨，雨水的冲刷让车辙和新月角兽的蹄印模糊难辨，搜索队传来的都是令人沮丧的消息，至今为止，这位贵客仍旧下落不明。

整一个早上，奥尔蒙伯爵都是在惶惶不安的心境中熬过去的，他的前程乃至于生命，都和雷贝列塔公爵的下落休戚相关，他几乎可以确定，国王的长子成为了某个阴谋的牺牲品，他必须想尽一切法子来度过眼前的危局。

如果雷贝列塔公爵遭遇了不测——目前看来，这是最有可能的结局，奥尔蒙差不多确信，公爵的失踪一定和某桩罪行有关——那么，对于库提斯领主而言，当下要紧的事务除了搜索他的下落，还有尽力找到这片重重的疑云背后躲藏着的犯人。而在昨夜的酒宴上，那个和雷贝列塔公爵之间曾经剑拔弩张、互不相让的东索尔海姆贵族，即刻成为了最可疑的人选。

事情还远远没有到山穷水尽的地步，善于明哲保身的库提斯领主从昨晚的小插曲中嗅到了一线生机，他立即想到了这条对于眼前的不幸事件的补救办法。诚然，血色风暴骑士团是国王陛下的客人，奥尔蒙伯爵不敢擅作主张，于是，他只能想尽办法，暂时把拉维尔西留在自己的领地上，等待曼努埃尔的谕旨。

通报声过后，库提斯城堡大殿的门打开了，脸上有三道伤疤的东索尔海姆军官出现在门前，他从容不迫、平静自若，这是一副显然问心无愧的天真神气，与此同时，奥尔蒙伯爵则显得心事重重、惶惶不安，这两张面孔并列在一起，相形之下，领主大人反而更像一名畏缩心虚的罪犯。

读者诸君已经清楚地看到，路西斯王的逃亡计划被顺利地付诸执行了，那么，我们对这一惹得库提斯领上下人心惶惶的事件做一番简短的补叙，恐怕也算不得是全然的闲文。

在前叙的一幕，亦即雷贝列塔公爵失踪的半日以前，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆正百无聊赖地待在奥尔蒙伯爵为贵客安排的卧房里，等待着马格努斯的造访。

在这一天的下午，雷贝列塔公爵和他的堂弟之间那段为时不久的虚伪的和解终于宣告终结。残暴而怯懦的男人为了确保旅途万无一失而将囚徒弄成了残废，自打那时起，对于艾汀的种种露骨的刁难，马格努斯一直在强按着怒火，尽力忍让。丑陋的独眼男人甚至敢打赌，古往今来，从来没有人——甚至包括那位代表傲慢这项恶业的魔鬼亚玻伦在内——能够表现得比他的堂弟更加盛气凌人，惹人讨厌。

继而，在被红发青年的坏脾气折磨了一个早上之后，艾汀对于那名素不相识的剑客的关心，终于挑动了马格努斯的妒意和愤恨，成功地将男人对待俘虏的耐心消耗净尽。自从路上的那场意外发生以来，公爵的心情坏到了极点，他遭受着前所未有的嫉妒的折磨，一股难以名状的强烈痛苦如同猛毒一般滑进了他的血管，流进了他的心窝，在那里肆意地啃咬噬啮。

这一整天，雷贝列塔公爵那怒气冲冲的眼神，犹如利箭一般射向身边的所有人，下属们看到了这副架势，自然明白了他的心绪不佳，因此他们执行命令的时候格外小心谨慎、迅速利落，直至傍晚为止，公爵的愤怒都未能寻到发泄的渠道，而宴席上的那场风波，以及剑圣的那几句无心的询问，无异于火上浇油。当晚，马格努斯带着足以和妒火中烧的阿瑞斯相媲美的怨愤神情出现在卧室里的时候，在他的心中，愤怒的烈焰已经燃烧到了极点，男人死死地盯着艾汀，仿佛他的脉管里流淌的不是鲜血，而是饱含深仇宿怨的毒汁。

看到这张面孔，纵使艾汀的心中早有准备，也难免轻轻打了个哆嗦。实际上，只要仔细地观察一番，那么我们便不难看出，囚徒是刻意挑起塞伯拉斯的怒火的，只不过他没有想到，由于剑圣意料之外的助阵，这些小伎俩居然比预想中还要奏效。

先王在世的时候，路西斯的王太子曾经造访过库提斯堡，艾汀是个信守诺言的人，他深知，想要带着那十个侍童顺利通过这座要塞的每一个关卡和隘口，必须要有人带领才能成功。换句话说，他需要雷贝列塔公爵纡尊降贵，来担任他的向导。

近十个月以来，艾汀早已将马格努斯的性情捉摸得无比通透，他知道男人怀着一些不切实际的痴心，妄想着有朝一日，他那吓人的眼睛、凶横的面容、阴沉的嗓门、毛茸茸的魁梧躯体，以及与风雅无缘的粗鄙言行，能够在情人的眼中，皆俱变成阿多尼斯的可爱之处。因此，每当和艾汀之间陷入了僵局，公爵就会表现得愈加小心翼翼，企图用端正的行为来廓清他的暴戾所造成的恶劣印象。从他以往的行为推想，马格努斯在大逞淫威之后，恐怕会有十天八天，都过着与囚徒相敬如宾的日子，和他的享乐工具分房别居，实际上，这副虚情假意的恭谨，不过是粗鲁蛮横的变形，它只有在粗鲁蛮横吃不开的时候，才会突然出现。

由马格努斯那以自私自利作为养料的忏悔心之中生长出来的慈悲，很可能会让艾汀的计划付之东流。悠长的一天在焦灼的等待之中过去了，不消说，当雷贝列塔公爵出现在寝室的门前的时候，囚徒的脸上显现着警惕与畏怯，而他的内心中却露出了一抹冷笑。


	115. Chapter 115

马格努斯面色阴沉地走进了这间卧室，他丝毫未曾察觉，他已然落入了艾汀的圈套里。红发青年设下了陷阱，这套手法做的很巧妙，公爵就像被江湖艺人摆弄着的傀儡一般，脱下了那件虔敬的情人的外衣，重又披上了暴君的袍服。

就像白天的时候一样，房间里只有蒂爱纳站在床边服侍，少年心神不宁，难免显得有些局促，好在公爵正一心一意地浸淫在自己的怨恨之中，没能注意到这点异常。马格努斯随手扔下自己的外套，坐在了艾汀的床边，他的一双大手粗暴地抚摸着囚徒的脸颊，继而，他猛地揪住那头浓密的红发，将青年按在了床上。

艾汀低垂着眼帘，尽力将紧张的情绪埋藏在心底，他一动不动、一言不发，谨慎地不做出任何流露思想的行为，他知道他已经将公爵牢牢地抓在了手中。他把这头卑劣的塞伯拉斯带到了床榻间，猎人变成了猎物，而当对方从这个温柔乡里醒来的时候，等待着他的即将是审判与死亡。

他任由马格努斯触摸他、搂抱他、吮吻他，对他说一些不三不四的下流话，同时，艾汀并没有忘记，至少在别人看来，他的双腿的筋骨早已被碾成了肉泥。公爵每动他一下，他就发出一声撕肝裂胆的叫喊，那痛苦的呜咽令人惊骇，即便马格努斯一向能够将囚徒的悲鸣视作最高级的催欲剂，然而，对于那赛似十几只号角齐鸣一般的声响，他也难免感到不堪忍受。最终，公爵不得不牺牲了床笫间的听觉享受，塞住了艾汀的嘴。

对于马格努斯的百般作践，艾汀看似浑不在意，然而，我们不应该以路西斯王那玩世不恭的笑脸来妄断他的心理状态，也许是秉受了切拉姆家族血脉中高傲的脾性，实际上，这位青年的报复心极重。艾汀虽然性情平和，待人以宽容，他能够轻易地原谅一切无心的冒犯，但是，毫无疑问的，他也如同其家族中的其他成员一样，对待他人的蓄意羞辱，向来寸步不让。将近一年以来，他把屈辱咽到肚里，用轻浮的外表织成了一张难以窥破的幕帐，遮罩着不可抑止的复仇渴望，他已然下定了决心，要让马格努斯明白，一个人如果胆敢践踏路西斯王室的尊严，那么他就甭想逃过残酷的惩罚，侮辱了他的人一定会受到加倍的报应。

在公爵一逞兽欲的时候，艾汀的眼睛里一直闪烁着冷冰冰的嘲讽，他是个善于克制感情的人，此刻，复仇的激情和即将得到自由的狂喜在他的胸膛中相互撞击，几乎使他五内俱焚。

“尽管得意吧，我的好堂哥。迄今为止，从来没有人能够侮辱了我，还不付出任何代价，今宵，这个廉耻荡然的安乐窝里铺的就是你的裹尸布。”在一片黑暗之中，红发青年思忖道。他要让这个卑劣的小人在绝望中咽气。

雾霭遮蔽了宵辉，浓重的黑暗笼罩着大地，夜祷的钟声随着晚风从远处飘送过来，随着雾气消散，惨白的月光从阳台照进了卧房。情欲的欢愉消弭了马格努斯的警惕心，这出由路西斯王构思的戏码已然到达了预想的火候，眼见着就要在此刻收场了。

正当艾汀握住了那柄仿佛是凭空出现的尖头锉刀，即将拿公爵殿下的肉身来做刀鞘的时候，他听到阳台上发出了一点异乎寻常的响动。

艾汀用锐利的目光飞快地朝声响传来的方向扫视了一番，透过澄澈的月光，在原本遮了一半的窗帘边缘，他仿佛看到有什么东西在闪闪发光，那显然是一把铁器，也许是匕首或者是其他的什么。

看来，他们多了一名不请自来的陪伴者，这可不是个好兆头。

意料之外的情况让艾汀眉头紧蹙，那是一名夜盗吗？还是一名刺客呢？也许那是奥尔蒙伯爵派来的暗探？或者是马格努斯事先安排的守卫？在眼前的境况下，艾汀并不惧怕前两者作奸犯科的歹徒，但是，后两种猜测却让他浑身汗毛倒竖。尽管雷贝列塔公爵看上去对于这位偷窥者一无所知，但是艾汀却深知，轻信是人生之路上最大的暗礁，他收起了锉刀，决定暂且不要轻举妄动。

实际上，艾汀虽然略逞小计，把马格努斯骗到了床上，但是他却从未打算把这场戏做足，故而，当公爵将他硕大的凶器挤进了早已习惯这档子事的入口的时候，红发青年脸上那弄虚作假的痛苦之中，居然掺进了几分真实的恼恨。他陷入了一种始料未及的尴尬境地，内心中简直叫苦不迭。此时，他只盼望那位阳台上的偷窥者——无论他是谁都罢——能够尽速走开。

幸而，那位不速之客没有长久地耽留，其间发生的事情，我们已然在前叙的章节中跟随着吉尔伽美什见识过一番，此处也就不再行赘述。半晌之后，窗帘间的寒芒消失了，城堡墙壁上响起了一阵簌簌的声音，那动静和微风拂过常青藤的声音殽杂在一起，难辨彼此。艾汀的听觉非常灵敏，这些响动传到他的耳际，他当即明白，陌生的访客离去了。

艾汀长舒了一口气，他在焦急中度过了大半个夜晚，看来，这一次的机会并不会被白白地浪费。

马格努斯，这位愚笨的暴君，对于自己的命运毫无所觉，他仍然伏在艾汀的身上，像头牲口一样喘着粗气，激烈地挺动着腰胯，享用着这块俎上肉。自从将囚徒虐待致残以后，公爵殿下似乎放下了一切戒备，他像个傻瓜一样得意忘形，甚至没有像以前那样，费心带上自己的亲兵和侍从。

正当他在情欲的魔窟之中驰心旁骛的时候，一柄尖梢锉刀攮进了他的肚腹。这柄锉刀本来是为打开铁镣而准备的，它在肉体上造成的伤口既深且钝，公爵当即发出了一声凄厉的哀嚎，尽管这阵痛叫足以穿透城堡厚重的门扉和坚固的墙壁，然而，守在走廊中的士兵却全然无动于衷。马格努斯在床帏间素有施虐的癖好，他的亲随们早就已经习惯了公爵殿下的卧房中不绝于耳的惨呼，起初，艾汀的那一阵地动山摇的大喊大叫，为的便是这一刻。

片刻之后，马格努斯脸色惨白地昏了过去，艾汀不胜其烦地推开了那山丘一般的的瘫软躯体，拾起先前塞在他嘴里的那条手帕，捣进了男人的口中。

“蒂爱纳，麻烦你把他弄醒过来，”红发青年一面随手丢开染满血迹的锉刀，拔出公爵放在床角的佩剑，一面对少年侍从说道，“我们和公爵殿下还有一笔交易要谈呢。”

蒂爱纳将花瓶里娇妍的鹤望兰扔了出去，那一整罐的冷水顺着马格努斯的脑袋当头浇下，少年像个精准的机械一样执行了艾汀的命令，他似乎只在乎做事的效率，而至于手段，则不怎么讲究。无论如何，这位路西斯王公总算醒了过来，能够继续感受他的痛苦了。

“亲爱的堂哥，”艾汀披着一件开襟长袍，坐在卧榻边，用锋利的佩剑将公爵压在床上，寒光闪闪的利刃在俘虏的喉咙间来回比划，“我觉得，我们需要像文明人那样好好谈一谈，而不是像野蛮人一般大吼大叫，如果您同意的话，我就把您嘴里的那块布取下来。”

马格努斯瞪着赤红的独眼，盛怒的目光直直刺向艾汀，他向蒂爱纳使了个眼色，然而后者却一动不动地站在原地，他惊诧地来回扫视着艾汀和自己的心腹侍从，霎时间明白了这桩诡计。

公爵后知后觉的愚钝反应几乎逗得艾汀笑了出来，他和蔼可亲地说道：“您是对这个孩子有什么吩咐吗？放心吧，他就在这听候您的调遣。顺便说一下，他的名字不是阿尔巴，而是蒂爱纳·德·布洛瓦，并且，也是我的一位老相识。所以，别费事了，堂哥，如果您愿意和我谈话，就点点头。同时，您可要记得，我的胆子很小，在剑术一途上又不学无术，”说着，艾汀装模作样地叹了口气，“唉，所以，如果您不慎叫喊出声的话，我可能会吓得手腕发抖，以至于酿成不可挽回的惨祸。”

艾汀的建议被认可了，当口中的布条被扯出来的一刻，一直被堵在公爵的喉咙之中的威胁恫吓也随之倾泻而出——：

“艾汀，我警告你，除非你割断我的喉咙，不然你的胜利不可能长久。看看你那两条残废的腿，再看看城堡里的岗哨和守卫，你以为你抓住了我做人质？实际上，你和我一起被关进了笼子。当然，你可以挟持我，逃出这里，但是你一旦公开露面，等待着你的将是天罗地网一般的追杀。所以，我们和解吧，我可以发誓绝不追究你今天晚上的行为。”因为伤口的剧痛，他停顿了一会，然后又说，“一位宁可做出这种玉石俱焚的极端行为，也不愿意含垢忍辱的人，必然拥有一颗高傲的心灵，可以说，我不只是原谅了你，甚至比过去更加爱你了！艾汀，放下那把危险的凶器，我愿意和你分享我的一切。”

听到这番说词，红发青年的脸上流露出一瞬间的动摇，他犹疑了片刻，就在马格努斯认为自己胜券在握，从而大喜过望的时候，艾汀狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，露出了一个讥诮的微笑。

随后，他在公爵骇然目光的注视下，好整以暇地站了起来。

马格努斯瞠目结舌地盯着艾汀，他想要说话，可是喉咙却像被塞住了一样，只能发出痰厥一般的声音，他的这幅样子简直就像痴呆一般，实在是好笑。红发青年忍俊不禁，发出了一阵不合时宜的大笑，蒂爱纳也笑了，只不过笑得稍微含蓄一些。

“亲爱的堂哥，我刚在还在想，这或许是您的一生当中，口才最好的一刻了！您的这段即兴发挥，当真可以称得上舌灿莲花，您摆出了一副保护人的姿态，满口指天誓日，几乎把自己描述成了一等一的情圣。”艾汀在开怀大笑的间歇，一边喘息着，一边说道，“我差不多就要信了，真的，我差不多就要信了。”

继而，红发青年收敛了笑容，他停顿了片刻，摩挲着下巴，做出一副若有所思的模样，盯着公爵说道：“可是，我又转念一想，我的腿既然并未真的残废，所以我又何劳您的宽宥和垂爱呢？”

艾汀就像那些捉住了老鼠的野猫一样，在大肆斧钺之前，总喜欢把自己的猎物尽情地戏耍一会儿，公爵被气得浑身颤抖，可是那柄闪着寒光的佩剑始终缠着他，让他不敢挪动分毫。

这时候，艾汀用眼神示意蒂爱纳加倍警戒，于是，一把匕首架在了公爵的脖子上，这柄利刃比先前的那把更坚定，也更无情。

“看来您很想知道我的双腿是如何不治自愈的，近一年来，公爵殿下一直对我照顾有加，我从您那里获得的关切与爱护，甚至远远地超越了一般人从亲族那里应得的份额，所以，我怎么能眼睁睁地看着您忍受好奇心的折磨呢？”路西斯王用一种风吹竖琴般的优美声调说道，与那柔和的音色相反的是，他那爱促狭的恶劣脾气愈发地令人不堪忍受。随着一阵咒语的咏唱，蓝色的光芒自他的左手上绽放开，光晕拂过那片遭受过烙刑的地方，奇迹一般地，淌着脓水的肿胀火伤愈合了。

马格努斯愣着眼睛，死死地盯着那只持剑的、光滑平整的右手腕，他的震惊简直到了无以复加的地步。

“承认吧，亲爱的堂哥，事情已经再明显不过了，您失去了自由，落在了我们的手中，现在，我们该来谈一谈您的赎金了。”艾汀说道，他讲话的语气甜蜜而温柔，活像是最缠绵的情话，然而内里却隐藏着长须豹一般的凶残。


	116. Chapter 116

由于贵客到访，库提斯堡内加强了警戒，每隔一刻钟，就有一队持槊的士兵从公爵居住的套房外面的走廊中巡视一番。时间早已过了午夜，晚宴过后，一切相安无事，晨曦祷（一般指夜半两点）的钟响过了，寂静笼罩四荒，第二岗的士兵已然尽完了自己的职守，他们正强打精神，等待着前来换班的同袍。

士兵们驻扎在控制着内城第一道门的圆塔里，他们之中，有几个在那被火把熏得乌黑的拱顶下打着牌，其他没有轮到休息的，则监视着内庭以及外庭的动静。在那个时代，门楼一般由两座圆塔组成，在它们中间，则是一道沉重坚固的铁门。铁门由滑轮控制，可升可降，任何想要出入内城的人，必须从两座圆塔之间通过，守卫不仅可以仔细盘查，也可以在塔楼上监视他们的一举一动，在必要的情况下，甚至可以通过一种被称作“下向堞眼”的射击孔向可疑者发动攻击。

守卫换岗之后，四周很快又安静了下来，只有巡逻兵那有节奏的踏步声从城墙外传来。这时候，拱廊的石头步道上响起了脚步声，几名卫兵擎起火把，照亮了来人的脸。

昏黄的光线中，雷贝列塔公爵那张的丑陋面孔浮现了出来。他的怀里抱着一名身着大氅的人，身后跟着十名红发的少年侍从。

对于这位贵客，守卫们未敢多做盘问，这班士兵的队长按照公爵的命令，吩咐他的下属去将新月角兽套在车舆上。公爵抱着他怀里的人，坐上了这辆造型奇特的角兽车，在服侍公爵上车的时候，士兵缩着身体，生怕碰到了这位殿下的披风或是他怀里的那个人。在傍晚时分，曾经有一名士兵不小心撞了一下那名裹着大氅的神秘客人，这点微末的过失给倒霉的士兵换来了一顿鞭子。车驾启程了，几个小侍从，除了两位少年负责赶车，两个年纪最小的孩子爬到了角兽车后面的位子上，其他六人则跨上坐骑，缀在角兽车的后面。

公爵的行辕经过了内城的双塔式门楼，这条路直通吊桥，也就是说一直连接到库提斯堡真正的出入口，角兽车行至狼牙闸门前，哨兵未曾多做留难，闸门打开，吊桥放下，一行人迅速地通过了城堡大门那黑漆漆的拱顶。

“目前为止，您做得很好，我亲爱的堂哥。”在昏黑一片的车厢里，艾汀坐在马格努斯的怀里，姿态看上去无比亲昵，可以说，这份对于求爱者的恩赏几乎是公爵殿下曾经梦寐以求的——如果忽略此刻正压在他喉咙上的匕首以及绑在他手腕间的镣铐的话。

“你看，你想要自由，现在你得到它了。”公爵说道，此刻，他就像战败的角斗士一样，放弃了野心和欲望，转而只为自己的性命担忧了，他舔了舔嘴唇，继续说，“所以，你是不是应该信守自己的承诺，也把属于我的自由还给我了？”

“现在还不行，就像您之前说的，您给了我自由，但是您也可以随时收回这件馈赠，没有您的协助，我的胜利不可能长久。如果我现在放您走，您就可以去通知城关的士兵，不出三刻钟，我们就会被捉住、被杀死。”

马格努斯急匆匆地嚷道：“我发誓，我可以用王族的名誉发誓……”

“不，公爵先生，”艾汀晃了晃食指，制止住了男人的大声辩解，“以我对您的了解，您对誓言向来都不大遵守，您会这么做的。所以还要劳烦您再屈尊陪送我们一程，直到我觉得自己彻底安全为止。”

“那我又怎么能确定你会遵守承诺呢？”

“亲爱的堂哥，有句谚语——‘贵族自有贵族样’，而王族身为贵族的魁首，自然要成为整个上流社会的表率。不久前，在库提斯堡的卧室中，我已经许下了承诺：绝不追究您对我的所作所为。处在我这种阶级的人，通常绝不违约。曾经，我身为路西斯王太子的时候，甚至无需指天誓日，我的一句普普通通的话都会被当做最神圣的誓言来看待。更何况，您是我的俘虏，对于我所说的话，您只能选择听从和相信，不然，您又能有什么办法呢？”

艾汀露出了一个冷笑，他随后又说：“放心吧。您已经见识到了我的诚意，不是吗？我治愈了您肚子上的伤口，那道伤虽然严重，但却并不致命。在这一路上，我可曾对您辱骂？我可曾对您动粗？没有。的确，您的双手被迫戴上了镣铐，但是对于这点温和的防范措施，我想，您是一定可以体谅的，对不对？除此之外，难道我不是完全恪守礼节的吗？所以，堂哥，我说过，如果您也能够展现出相应的诚意，我就断然不会碰您一根汗毛，我素来说到做到。”

角兽车沿着库提斯城的主干道向前行进，瑞安是个有经验的赶车人，不出两刻钟，车队已然可以望见城关那座有个涡形装饰的拱门了。蒂爱纳始终手持利刃，寸步不离地守在瑞安的身边，也许是这番威胁起了作用，尽管狡猾的少年侍从早已看出了这套把戏的奥妙，但是，一路上，他却出奇地沉默、老实，没有试图耍任何花招。

角兽车慢慢地减速，最终停了下来。

“看上去，我们似乎到达库提斯城的关卡了。请您牢牢地记住，不要叫喊，也不要做出任何引人怀疑的行为。我是个珍视亲族的人，如果因为您的过失，导致我不得不采取一些极端手段的话，我会感到万分遗憾的。”在说这几句话的时候，艾汀手中握着匕首，紧紧地靠在马格努斯的胸膛上，温热的呼吸拂过后者的面颊，在此刻的境况下，这些平日里能够撩人欲火的举动，却让公爵顿时汗毛倒竖。

“请你注意，如果你杀了我的话，就犯下了滔天大罪，你们一个也活不了！”士兵的脚步声越来越近，男人鼓起勇气，试图找回自己一度丢失的脸面，看得出，这位骄横惯了的暴君一直在强压着胸中的怒火。

听到这句威胁，艾汀轻声笑了起来，他满不在乎地说：“那么，我就只剩下最后一个办法。”

“什么办法？”公爵警惕地问道。

“咱们同归于尽。”红发青年凑到男人的耳畔说道，他的语调甜蜜而轻佻，手中的匕首紧逼着对手的喉咙，划出了深深的血痕。

马格努斯打了个哆嗦，他知道尽管艾汀的这句话是笑着说的，但是在对方那毒蛇一般令人毛骨悚然的声调中，却丝毫没有半点开玩笑的成分。

吊桥早已收起，平日里，这个时间往往没有任何人出城，对于这队人马，士兵提起了加倍的警惕。

“站住！什么人？”杂沓的脚步声响起，守卫队大声叫嚷着，围住角兽车和侍从的坐骑。

士兵们冲过来的时候气势汹汹，待他们借着火炬的光亮，看清马车上的纹章之后，一张张凶神恶煞的严厉面孔顿时变得如同绵羊一般温驯，这群哨兵收起了强硬的态度，摘下头盔或帽子，毕恭毕敬地后退了两步。

通关文书由蒂爱纳递了出来，查验证件之后，一位队长模样的人施了一礼，恭敬而谨慎地问道：“证件没有问题。不过，请殿下原谅，乘在这辆角兽车里的，真的是公爵殿下本人吗？”

紧跟着这句话的，是一阵令人难以忍受的沉默。直到车厢里的人用阴沉的嗓音命令道：“既然这位忠勤的军士有此愿望，那么就请他走近来看看，坐在这里的是不是我本人。”

角兽车的铁质窗板被打开了，火把的光芒照亮了一张丑陋的侧脸，护送队在傍晚经过城关时，队长曾经亲眼见过雷贝列塔公爵，此时他一望便认出了这张令人过目难忘的面孔。男人正一动不动地坐在车里，神情严肃冷漠，瞥向卫兵们的眼神里饱含着愤怒。

与此同时，队长注意到了，雷贝列塔公爵的怀里还抱着一个人，那个人的脸庞笼罩在黑暗中，从狭小的窗口望进去，只能看到一片散乱的红色长发，以及映着火光，呈现出温暖的金黄色泽的肩膀和手臂，在那片看上去养尊处优，保养得很好的肌肤上，印着几个渗血的牙印和青紫色的淤痕，他跨坐在男人的身上，手臂环绕着对方的脖颈，腰胯上下耸动，时不时地发出压抑而痛苦的喘息。

见到这幕场面，队长立即移开了眼睛，他知道自己恐怕搅扰了公爵殿下寻欢作乐的兴致，因此格外诚惶诚恐地向哨所大喊道：“没有问题！立即给大人放行！”

角兽车再次起步了，坐骑们跑得不紧不慢，让人丝毫看不出这行人正在赶路。

雷贝列塔公爵的行辕沿着大路绝尘而去，很快就望不见了，直到此时，一直目送着这位大贵族的车舆的守卫队长才松了一口气，他重新戴上头盔，向着角兽车远去的方向比了个祝福的手势，喃喃自语道：“六神在上！殿下，好好快活吧！希望您在温柔乡里忘了这点小小的冒犯，千万不要治我的罪。”自不必说，队长的祈祷化为了现实，至于说实现他的愿望的究竟是六神还是路西斯王，那就不大好妄断了。反正，雷贝列塔公爵确实是再也没能回来寻他的晦气。

一旦驶出了城门瞭望塔的视野范围，在艾汀的命令下，赶车的便开始使劲用鞭子抽打拉车的牲口，其他的几名少年则用马刺踢着新月角兽的腹部，紧跟着路西斯王的车舆。一行人在月光下一路狂奔，荒凉的农田、圮毁的教堂和修道院、破了屋顶的农舍，这些寒酸的景象，一桩桩、一件件地被甩在身后，草木的馨香灌进了车厢，车窗大开着，帘子也被卷了上去，艾汀任凭那裹挟着夜露的晚风呼啸着刮在脸上，他闭上双眼，深深地呼吸着久违的、自由的味道。


	117. Chapter 117

繁星满天，一行人在全然的寂静中赶了几十里的路，夜幕尚未消散，他们便望见了库提斯领的界石。

在城关的那段简短的对话之后，车厢里的两位切拉姆便一直缄默不语。艾汀始终保持着那副满不在乎的神气，嘴角挂着笑意，眼帘低垂，头微微地向后仰着，一只手握着匕首，环在公爵的脖颈上，另一只手则插在羊毛大氅中。这种表面上的悠闲几乎使马格努斯以为他是睡着了，时间每过去一分钟，男人心中的仇恨就增长一分，他憋在肚子里的一炉愤怒的烈焰越烧越旺，然而，每当马格努斯试图动一动的时候，红发青年手中的匕首就狠狠地压了上来。公爵意识到，这名令人生畏的对手，看似漫不经心，实际上，却无时无刻不在小心防范着，若是想要从他的掌控中逃出生天，恐怕只能乞灵于命运的垂青。

“我们这是到哪儿了？”艾汀向蒂爱纳问道。

“我们刚刚离开库提斯领，距离下一座城镇还有五十里路。”

艾汀的计划只有蒂爱纳知道，其他侍童只是奉命随行，一路上，疑云始终萦绕在他们的头脑中，他们用眼神相互询问、试探，重获自由的希望在他们的脑海里掀起了惊涛骇浪，到这个时候，即使是最为年幼的两个孩子也觉察出了不对劲，兰斯和埃德加坐在四马角兽车后面的露天座位上，紧紧地握着彼此沁满冷汗的小手，心中雀跃而又恐惧。这种焦灼的心境，全员皆然，只要一想到可能发生的围捕，或者是遭遇死骇，亦或者是车舆 陷在泥洼里之类的意外阻碍，他们便感到胆战心惊。少年们不时地回望，担忧着幻想中的追兵和鬼物，然而奇迹一般的，在那苍茫夜幕的笼罩下，旷野上除了呼啸的狂风和幽暗的灌莽，几乎空无一物。

按照艾汀的指示，队伍七拐八绕地驶离了大路，折进了库提斯领西侧的一条小道。这条路崎岖坑洼，道路两旁高坡夹峙，与其说这是一条路，不如说这是一道沟，角兽车颠簸着，沿着小道进入了一片开阔的圆形空谷，由于前些天刚刚下过雨，谷底有几洼积水，深可及膝。

角兽车停了下来。雷贝列塔公爵环顾着四周，陌生的风景令他的脸上显出了惧色。这座空谷是里德戈壁中仅有的几块天然绿洲之一，谷底土壤肥沃，生长着蓊郁的草木，每到雨量丰沛的汛期，山谷便会化为一座水塘，故而这里并没有人定居。

艾汀轻捷地跳下角兽车，他张开双臂，呼吸着山谷中湿润的泥土芬芳，喃喃自语道：“这是自从我‘入土为安’以来，第一次能够痛痛快快、无挂无碍地呼吸。从前我过得富足快活、自由自在，身边有挚爱的手足亲友，爱别人，也为人所爱，所有这些被人夺去的事物，我都要一件件地取回来，什么人也别想和我较量！”这句话即像是叹息，又像是赌咒，它包裹着被慢慢窒息的骄傲和尊严，以及十个月以来所有的忍辱偷生、湮没无闻的悲戚日子，话语甫一出口，便被夜风卷走了，故而没有一个人能够猜到这些事情。随后，艾汀就像突然想起了什么似的，支着后脚跟，转过身去，他如同喜剧中的丑角那样，缓缓地弯下腰，对马格努斯施了个礼。

“公爵殿下，根据我们的约定，从现在开始，您不再是我的俘虏了。”红发青年用倨傲的语气说道。

听到这句话，雷贝列塔公爵欣喜若狂地从角兽车上冲了下来，的确，路西斯王离他很远，并且丝毫没有留难他的意思，然而，那几名平日饱受他的凌辱、糟蹋的少年却走了过来，团团包围了他。

“艾汀！你承诺过，绝不追究我的所作所为！你违背了誓言！”公爵一面向后退去，一面声嘶力竭地喊叫道。

这个时候，红发青年已经寻了一块平整干净的石头，坐了下来，他从容不惊地笑着回答：“我吗？亲爱的堂哥，请您回想一下，我的原话是，绝不追究您对我的所作所为。所以，现在，我放弃复仇的权利，您不归我管了。而至于这几位先生，他们是高贵的路西斯自由民，我可无权对他们发号施令。”

“真无耻！”公爵咬牙切齿地说，他被这种惨酷的戏弄折磨着，一时间变得愤怒而慌乱，“打从一开始，你就在算计我！你是路西斯的国王，你皱一皱眉头就能使千万个人发抖，而现在，你居然说你没有权力制止这几个卑贱的……”

“那么，我问您，”艾汀再次开口了，他仍然懒散地半躺在岩石上，只转了转那双漠然的眼睛，“是谁用卑劣的手段把我从王位上扯了下来？又是谁用下流的欲望剥夺了我身为王族的骄傲？甚至又是谁为我烙上了那个象征着最为低贱的身份的火印？这些事情，哪一件是出自于我的授意吗？没有。然而现在，您却骤然要求我行使国王的权力？很抱歉，承蒙您和您的家族万分善意的关怀，我早就已经孑然一身、一无所有了。”说到这里，红发青年露出了一个冷笑，他的神情中含着一股近于残忍的戏谑与淡漠，“哈！多么可笑！Vanitas vanitatum,omnia vanitas（虚空中的虚空，一切皆是虚空），徒有虚名的国王，空有其表的姓氏，即便我现在想要行使那虚无的权力，我也做不到了。所以，堂哥，祝您好运！Pax vobiscum（祝您平安）！我已经信守承诺，尽完了自己的职责，接下来，随您爱怎么办就怎么办吧！”

在说这些话的时候，艾汀始终一动不动，他的语气听上去即像是调笑逗趣，又像是当真的，然而，唯有他眼神中阴森森的冷厉，却如同一把利刃一般刺进了敌人的胸膛。

雷贝列塔公爵和红发青年对峙着，终于被这种计算得极为精确的诡辩和连环的阴谋击垮了。这个暴躁而又傲慢的男人，他从来都没有将那几个侍童看在眼里，在他的观念中，这些卑贱的毛孩子和一件死物没有多大分别，现在，直到他吃亏上当之时，他才意识到，要对付像艾汀这样一个连他那老谋深算的父亲都必须小心应付的对手，再多的防备也不为过，他的堂弟尽可以赌咒发誓，但是到头来，他总能理直气壮地找出千万种情由，撕毁那些别有用心的虚伪契约。在库提斯堡的那间卧室中，他被路西斯王那句轻描淡写的“我宽恕你”蒙骗了，继而忘记了一个摆在眼前的事实：关于复仇，艾汀甚至无需表现得很积极，便会有其他人代为操劳。马格努斯明白，他彻底完了。

少年们如同复仇的幽灵一般缠了上来，如果是平日的马格努斯，以他孔武有力的臂膀，想要摆脱这几个毛孩子，全然不在话下。然而，此刻，他的武器早已被收缴，双手也被牢牢地捆缚着，攻击宛如浪潮一样，一波又一波地涌上来。他像发狂的埃阿斯一般，甩脱了几名少年，夺过一把短剑，向着艾汀冲刺过去。

马格努斯如同老虎一般凶猛，剑尖几乎触到了路西斯王的腹部，然而他的剑终究还是太短了，艾汀只受了一点擦伤。

六名少年同时朝他扑过来，其中一个被刺中，倒在了他的剑下。

公爵大吼了一声，一柄利剑划伤了他的手腕，又再次狠狠地钉在他的肩膀上，他摇晃着，跪了下去，直至此刻，他才看清，这把决定了他的命运的凶刃，握在瑞安的手里。

男人还想要再次站起来，然而大量的失血已然耗尽了他的力气，他两腿发软，气喘吁吁地跪在地上，一柄闪着寒芒的剑架上了他的脖子。

在艾汀为那名受伤的侍童治疗伤口的时候，其他的孩子们已然七手八脚地把公爵捆了起来，男人全身受缚，万分狼狈地躺在地上，起先，他用威吓的目光扫视着这群孩子，然而，往昔能够叫人噤若寒蝉的眼神，如今却只唤起了少年们心中压抑许久的郁愤，有一个孩子甚至抓起一块小石子，朝这位路西斯贵绅丢了过去。继而，石块纷飞，砸来的石头和泥土像虫豸一般螫咬着马格努斯的皮肉。男人被激怒了，他猛力地挣扎，疯狂地扭动，直至将全身勒得青紫，也无法扯破身上的粗麻绳。于是，狂怒的刻耳柏洛斯开始破口大骂，蒂爱纳扒下了公爵的长袜，带着一脸嫌恶，将那秽臭的织物捣进了男人嘴里。

“请不要这样，孩子们。虽然你们的愤怒是正当的，但是你们不是一群蛮不讲理的刽子手，未经审判，就施加折磨，甚至于处死一位俘虏，这在任何情况下，都是不公正的。蒂爱纳，请你把他嘴里的塞口布取出来，即使他再罪大恶极也罢，请至少赋予他为自己申辩的权利。”艾汀说道。然而，这句看似公道的话，在马格努斯身上所产生的影响，简直就像是昔日在刑架上，将那位倒霉的索尔海姆伯爵折磨得半死不活的、没有磨快的锯子一般。

路西斯王的命令被执行了。

“你们要干什么？两个低微的小贵族、一名东索尔海姆杂种，还有几个贱民的儿子，你们这群卑贱的蠢货居然胆敢审判一名王族、一名高贵的切拉姆？还有你！艾汀！你居然任凭他们侮辱你的同宗？”公爵怒不可遏地吼叫道。

“堂哥，请您省着点力气吧。相信我，今天晚上，您会需要用到体力的。”红发青年露出了一个狡黠的微笑，学着十个月以前那充满屈辱的第一夜中，公爵那阴鸷的语气说道。他转过身，再次在岩石上落座，“如您所见，这几位先生要求对您的罪恶进行审判。您可以自由地为自己辩护。鉴于我已然放弃了追究您过失的权利，那么暂且由我主持这座法庭，”说着，艾汀在自己的胸前划了一个六芒星，“我向六神起誓，我一定做到公平公正、不偏不倚。现在，先生们，请依次提出你们的指控吧。蒂爱纳，你先来。”

静默了片刻之后，被点到名字的少年抿了抿嘴唇，向前跨了一步，他用赤红的双眼盯着俘虏，声音因为愤怒而发抖：“六神在上！我控告这个罪人，马格努斯·路西斯·切拉姆，暨雷贝列塔公爵，以征召持盾者的名义将我骗进了雷贝列塔城。随后，他……”说到这里，少年讲不下去了，他紧紧地揪着胸口的衣衫，深深地吸了几口气，再开口时，嗓音却有些发梗，“他夺去了我的生育能力，强迫我做他取乐的工具，整整四年，我没有一天不是在他的鄙视、戏弄、轻侮中度过的。我所言属实，对此，其他的侍童们可以作证。”

说完这些，蒂爱纳扭过头去，抹了抹眼睛，又再次退回了行列中。

“他说的都是实情吗？您可以提出反驳。”艾汀向马格努斯问道。

男人听到这番话，一时为之愕然，他略带惊诧地望着这位临时凑数的审判长，叫嚷道：“你知道的，我们是王族，我们有这个权力，这能算是犯罪吗？一个身份微末的封臣而已，他不过是一个封臣的儿子……”

“控告属实。”路西斯王打断了马格努斯的话，他的声调中再也不见了平素的轻浮，而是庄严、沉著得像个公正的天神。


	118. Chapter 118

灰白色的浮云弥漫长空，夤夜之中，夜风卷着凄迷的雨雾横扫了这片荒原。在这个以天为幕、以地为席的御席庭中，孩子们一个接一个地提出了指控，他们细数着一桩桩罪恶，义愤填膺。

在雷贝列塔公爵的生涯中，性和暴力始终如影随形，“兽欲”二字已然无法负荷他罄竹难书的罪恶。

实际上，马格努斯的受害者远远不止眼前的这些侍童，在雷贝列塔城的要塞中，这位令人作呕的暴君修建了完备的刑讯室和牢房，用以满足他那贻害四方的施虐欲。他的口味堪称广泛，并且从不挑食，有些孩子与艾汀毫无相似之处，只是偶然的一句话，或者一个眼神让他想起了自己的堂弟，也会被他关起来横加蹂躏，就此跌下命运的深渊。他从自己的领地上蒐罗了许多少年和青年充当他的玩物，流落到这个地狱中的苦命人，难能再有重见天日的机会。时常有一些性情刚烈的受害者，由于不甘受辱而奋起抵抗，马格努斯便会当场大发雷霆，命人打断反抗者的四肢，拿钩子拖着，扔进他蓄养鳄鱼怪的池塘里，大笑着，看着那些猛兽将受害者撕咬至死。

在马格努斯的治下，即使是贵族身份也无法帮人免除灾难，雷贝列塔领曾经有一位广受爱戴的青年骑士，他是忠良之后，其父曾经跟随路西斯先王南征北战。在一次宴会之后，马格努斯便对自己的封臣起了觊觎之心，此时正值王太子结束了游学生涯，回到阿卡迪亚宫的一年之后，在那次商议为索莫纳斯复权的大御前会议之上，马格努斯见到了已然褪去青涩的堂弟。雷贝列塔领的那名骑士比艾汀年长几岁，生得俊逸、高挑，一头红发以及那潇洒的气质和成年后的王太子有六、七分的相像，这些特征给这位贵族招致了灭顶的灾厄。

公爵伪造了叛国罪的证据，囚禁了那名骑士，他一边凌辱自己的俘虏，一边在后者的面前，将其身怀六甲的爱妻活活烧死。后来，那位高洁的骑士在屈辱和绝望中发了疯，马格努斯将他关在地牢里，时不时地像戏弄老鼠的猫一样，把他拽出来玩弄一番，虽然骑士早已神智失常，但是就其形貌而言，他仍然是公爵殿下不可替代的消遣工具。

直至两年之后，马格努斯终于通过种种卑劣的手段，将其觊觎已久的路西斯王搅上了手，替代品才失去了原本的价值。公爵给骑士灌下毒药，将这位苦命的青年塞进了艾汀的棺材。

小侍从们偷偷留下了骑士一直戴在手上的，镌刻着他的家族纹章的戒指，此时，一名男孩从怀里掏出这件纪念物，郑重其事地将它呈交给了路西斯王。艾汀看着这枚镂錾精美的饰物，戒指面是祖母绿的，宝石上雕着一面公羊盾徽，纹章下面写着：Gratia Plana（满受神恩）。红发青年叹了一口气，露出了苦涩的表情，他记得这个家族。德·尚尼家族的历史几乎可以追溯到利奥芬·路西斯·切拉姆担任族长的时代，这个历史悠久的名门之中诞生了不少位杰出的文臣武将，直至近两百年间，尚尼家族才逐渐血脉稀薄，往昔的荣华富贵一去不返。饶是如此，这个家族的前一代族长仍然是一位出色的武士，老尚尼随着先王阿历克塞南征北战，屡建功勋，直至在一次离家出征期间，他心爱的妻子因为难产而死，留下了一个襁褓中的儿子，悲痛欲绝的老骑士拒绝了路西斯王的一切封赏，向国王请辞，回到了自己的封地上，自此不问世事。这位被马格努斯残害至死的青年骑士，大概就是德·尚尼家族的末裔——贝朗特·德·尚尼。由于雷贝列塔公爵那无聊的情欲，一个高贵的家族就这样断绝了，一名隽拔的青年就这样毁灭了，如果他还活着的话，他会拥有幸福的家庭，他会和爱侣长相厮守，他会用从父辈那里继承来的勇气和知识来赢得属于自己的荣誉，他会看着他的孩子茁壮成长并且让他的后嗣去延续这个历史悠久的家族的荣耀，而在偶尔前往王都朝觐的时候，也许还会因为自己和路西斯王肖似的神韵而感到惊诧，然而，所有的这些都被地狱吞噬了，噩梦般的命运湮没了一切希望。满受神恩——现在看起来，盾徽上的家族铭文显得尤为讽刺，艾汀庄重地攥紧了这枚戒指，想起那些为数众多的他了解的，以及不了解的受害者，他向马格努斯投去了不胜厌恶的一瞥。

孩子们的控诉仍在继续。

还有一次，受害者是一个年幼的男孩，他在遭到了丑陋的男人的暴力玩弄后，由于胆敢辱骂公爵是“一头浑身长毛、恶臭熏天的猪猡”，而被扔给了苦役犯们解闷，最终，公爵命令自己的刽子手将遭受了轮奸、奄奄一息的孩子活活剁成了肉泥，而那些领受了清扫刑场的肮脏差事的侍童们，只能含着物伤其类的悲愤，把那堆肉块收殓起来，勉强拼凑成人形，葬到了一处。

此外，驯顺地屈服于公爵的情欲，虽然比被他直接处死安全些，但是恐怕其好处也微乎其微。由于马格努斯那恶名昭彰的施虐癖，活生生地被他玩弄致死的人也不在少数。眼前的这些孩子之所以能够幸存下来，一方面，得赖于自己的隐忍，另一方面，时运的帮忙也不可或缺，尤其是对于几名年纪幼小的受害者，他们沦为玩物的时日尚浅，艾汀的保护使他们在相当的程度上，豁免于暴君的折磨。

孩子们讲完了。听着这些声声泣血的叙述，憎恨和复仇的欲念在艾汀的心头越积越深，那一幕幕悲惨的景象在他的脑际一一掠过，荒原上的风在耳边呼啸着，他仿佛听到了那些殉难者撕肝裂胆的悲鸣，那是来自坟墓中的控诉。

“马格努斯·路西斯·切拉姆，你那些暴戾的余兴节目简直令人作呕！”路西斯王用生硬的语气慢吞吞地说道，他的神情冷漠严峻，宛如神庙中的石像，“罪人的残忍、淫乱、腐化，堕落早已宣判了他的末日，然而，出于审判的公正性，我需要听从诸位指控者的意见，请说出你们的判决吧。”

雷贝列塔公爵怀着不断增长的恐惧，脸色苍白，孔武有力的躯体逐渐瘫软了下来，他呆滞地看着这位厄里倪厄斯①的使者，嘟囔着一些七颠八倒的、辩解推脱的话。

正当少年们即将开口宣判的一刻，一个声音打断了他们。

“等等，我想，我似乎也有提出指控的权利吧？”

所有的眼睛一齐望向说话的人，因为对于他们来讲，这位原告是意想不到的——瑞安，这名暴君忠实的鹰犬，向前跨了一步，说道：“我要指控马格努斯·路西斯·切拉姆残害，以及亵渎皇族之罪。”

“瑞安，我承诺过，对于罪人对我的一切冒犯，我放弃追诉的权利。”艾汀愕然地挑了挑眉。

狡猾的少年侍从却收起了平日逢迎的笑脸，他缓缓地走到路西斯王身旁，施了个半礼，说道：“陛下，我没有越俎代庖的意思，接下来要说的事情，全然与您无涉。我并非生来就是您看到的这幅卑贱堕落的模样，请相信我，我甚至曾经有着和您平等论交的权利。”随后，他转向马格努斯，后者对于这出其不意的一幕，怀着和其他人同等的惊愕，他眯起眼睛，透过凄迷的雨雾，想要看清这位指控者。此刻的瑞安似乎已然摘下了平日的面具，在他的脸上，公爵甚至认不出往昔那名胁肩谄媚的男孩。

少年带着庄重的神色说道：“公爵先生，您恐怕不知道吧？我本来的名字是瑞安·卢维埃·奥古斯图鲁斯。东索尔海姆皇帝科拉提努斯十世的外甥，已故的帝国第二顺位继承人——西索尼娅·卢维埃·奥古斯图鲁斯公主的独生子。”

“不可能！不可能！是帝国的使者把他装在笼子里送给了我！我什么也不知道！”马格努斯咆哮道，事实上，在他那累累的恶行记录中，无论有没有添上这么一条滔天大罪，对于判决的结果都已无甚影响，然而，恐惧已经使他濒临崩溃，他现在只想着尽量减轻自己将要面临的惩罚。

“的确，你什么也不知道。”少年冷笑了一声，揭开了这个龌龊阴谋的重重帷幕，“我的母亲，正如我所说的，是皇帝的妹妹，东索尔海姆帝国的嫡生皇女。她在少女时期，曾经和负责教导她的一名年轻的圣火会祭司，也就是我的父亲，陷入了热恋。两个人倾心相爱、互许终生，甚至秘密结下了婚姻。这段私情并不被皇帝所认可，但是由于他结婚多年，却没有诞下任何子嗣，我的母亲仍然是帝国最为宝贵的继承人之一，因为这桩丑闻，我的父亲被逐出了教会，关进了地牢中，因为母亲的保护，他才没有像其他破戒的火神教僧侣一样，被处以火刑。

“在我四岁的那年，母亲去世了，几个月后，父亲也在狱中离奇死亡，我很有理由相信他是被毒杀的。由于我的父母曾经私自举行过宗教婚礼，所以他们并不能明确地称我为私生子，那时的日子说不上幸福，在我的身边，一向不乏窥伺和监视，皇帝克扣了我的用度，我忍受着最贫穷的贵族也不曾忍受的困苦，多亏了一些支持我的人暗中为我送来薪柴和面包，我这位帝国皇子才不至于困于饥寒，可是总体而言，身为帝国唯一的继承人，在那段时期之内，我还是不需要为自己的性命担忧的。直到皇帝的第一名子嗣出生，我的处境终于开始变得愈发艰难起来，为了生存，我不得不装疯卖傻，佯作出一副胆小怕事的脓包模样，有时甚至要对皇帝的近臣逢迎吹拍，极尽舔痈舐痔之能事，才能打消舅父的猜忌之心。

“然而我的麻烦却远远没有结束，表弟出生三年之后，科拉提努斯十世颁布诏书，宣布我父母的婚姻无效，将皇位继承权赋予了自己的儿子，一瞬间，我从帝国的皇子变成了卑微的私生子。皇帝剥夺了我一切的权利，所有照顾我生活起居的仆人都被遣散了，舅父下令将我贬为仆役，去侍奉他的儿子。我还记得，我的表弟坐在华丽的角兽车上，我却只能在一旁步行，脸上满是尘土，脚下踩着烂泥，这是我八岁的时候发生的事情。

“对于这一切，我都没有介意，我从来没有觊望过那高高在上的皇位，我的心愿只不过是苟且偷生，平平安安地终老而已。然而，皇帝却没有放过我，小皇子长到四、五岁的年纪，生了几场大病，明显地表现出体质的羸弱和智力的平庸，于是，一些大臣开始提出恢复我继承人的身份，以策万一。这些言论传到了舅父的耳朵里，纵使我一向明哲保身地偏安一隅，可是我的血统却终究成了一道催命符。

在我刚满十一岁那天，皇帝破天荒地大宴群臣，为我庆祝生辰，在那天晚上，他对我格外的亲切、和蔼，那时的我甚至天真地认为，自己的谦卑退让终于赢得了亲人的谅解。那之后的一段日子，简直幸福得像一个甜美的梦境，我恢复了皇位继承人的身份，以前所有那些冷漠、凶恶的面孔都变得谦卑而和善，科拉提努斯十世待我就像对待亲生儿子一般关切，每天嘘寒问暖，查问我的功课，我曾经想过，如果这是一个梦的话，那么我情愿在梦里死去。然而，两个月后的一天，我人生的转折点骤然降临了。在我跟随皇帝到皇室林场狩猎的时候，一队强盗模样的人绑架了我，他们堵住我的嘴，把我塞进了一辆角兽车，驮舆在路上颠簸了很久，我只记得自己又渴又饿，后来，他们把我关进了一间地牢。在牢里，我每天只能吃到一块发霉的面包，我大声呼救，甚至用自己的身份来威胁他们，现在想想，当时我说出的话简直可笑之尤，我让他们去找我的舅父‘索要赎金’，甚至说‘皇帝陛下不会放过胆敢绑架他的外甥的罪人’。哈！笑吧！我知道这一定很可笑！当灾厄之神用他那枯瘦的手指撕开幻想的幕帐的时候，我居然还在那虚妄的美梦中徜徉！”

讲到这里，瑞安笑了，可是那笑容却无比的阴森可怖。

——————

①厄里倪厄斯：指复仇女神。


	119. Chapter 119

雨下得越来越急骤了，阵阵的风声，听起来宛如鬼蜮的呼号。

瑞安在暴雨中踱着步，毫不在意地任凭泥泞溅在他的靴面上，他继续说道：“我不知道自己被关押了多久，从他们给我‘饲料’的次数估算，我大概在牢里待了三个多月。地牢里四面都是石头墙壁，当时正值严冬，我却只能睡在一把干草上，起初，我迸着一股傲气，死也不肯张口哀求，后来，我为了让看守们施舍给我一碗热汤，甚至甘愿去向他们下跪，在那个冬天里，我缩在牢房冰冷的地上，叹息、诅咒，但是心里却始终存着一点微渺的希望，盼着有一天，皇帝的军队能够把我救出这个地狱。

“最终，有一天，狱卒把我从牢里拎了出去，他们把我扔进一件富丽堂皇的卧室，几个仆人按着我，扒下了那身我穿了三个多月的肮脏猎装，他们为我梳洗、打扮，又给我换上了干净体面的衣服。那天晚上，我吃了一顿久违的上等饭菜，我抛下一切礼仪、用双手抓着食物，狼吞虎咽，大快朵颐，却浑然不知那饭菜中被下了大量的安眠药。醒来的时候，我惊恐地发现自己正被关在一个铁笼子里，周围堆满了昂贵的布帛、织毯，以及镂刻着东索尔海姆皇室纹章的箱箧。这个时候，一切都无比清楚了，尽管我一直极力放低姿态，然而我终于还是成为了皇帝的眼中钉、肉中刺，他对我的憎恨，和他对我的母亲的反感，简直如出一辙。

“一路上，我听到护送队的议论，他们说，在过去的几个月中，宫廷中发生了一场大清洗，凡是曾经支持过‘那位因为狩猎事故而亡故的皇子’的大臣们都被安上了各种莫须有的罪名，关进了监狱，有人被贬谪、有人被流放、有人被砍了头，还有人在狱中被折磨致死。直至此刻，我才知道，科拉提努斯十世对我，居然已经到了恨之入骨的地步，既然皇帝没有杀了我，那么，即将迎接我的，一定是比死亡还要悲惨的命运。从那以后，生存，就成为了我全部的冀求。

“至于那之后的事情，不过就是一些你们司空见惯的俗套戏码。我的舅父，东索尔海姆帝国的皇帝陛下，把我像头牲口一样卖给了他秘密盟友的长子。马格努斯·路西斯·切拉姆的特殊性癖虽然多少也算个秘密，但是我相信科拉提努斯十世绝对不会一无所知。而我的长相，如你们所见，刚好配他的胃口。

“紧跟其后的，是噩梦般的第一夜，以及接踵而至的许多个更加悲惨的夜晚和白天。帝国的使节把我扔在了路西斯，他们说我是个被调教好了的侍童，接受过上等的教育，学过各种取悦人的才艺，为了活下去，我竭尽所能地讨好喜怒无常的暴君，每一天都过着胆战心惊的日子，我逗他乐，像只猴子、狗，或者家禽一样，让他召之即来、挥之即去，任由他看不起我，拿我的尊严寻开心。直到有一日，公爵笑着对我说，‘瑞安，我对你很满意，你是迄今为止，最讨我喜欢的孩子，所以我决定给你永远留在我身边的荣幸。’。在他说这句话的时候，模样简直像个魔怪，他露出了一口黄牙，每一颗牙都是那么尖锐，那口牙仿佛在说‘我要把这个瘦巴巴的孩子连骨带皮，一齐啃掉’。我的挣扎被压制住了，我哭喊着，以为他要杀死我，我甚至说出了自己的身份，期望能够换来一些尊重，但是却没有人相信我，的确，他怎么会相信这么个奴颜婢膝的下贱玩意儿居然是帝国的皇子呢？沦落到这步田地的人口中所说出的话，究竟还有几何价值呢？陛下，对此，想必您也深有体会吧？”瑞安盯着路西斯王，嘴边绽开了一个恶毒的微笑，“士兵们把我的四肢绑在床柱上，医官走了进来。随后发生的事情，你们一定并不陌生。”

少年停顿了片刻，他剧烈地颤抖着，紧紧地抓着自己的手臂，突然，他发出了一声可怕的咆哮，狠狠地飞起一脚，踢在马格努斯的脸上。他喘息着，用吓人的声音嘶吼道：“你这个混账！蛆虫！畜生！猪！妈的，你阉割了我！你阉割了一位皇子！”

“饶了我！我不知道！我真的不知道！”公爵鼻血长流，他一面躲闪着蜷缩起身体，一面低声嘟囔着这些胆怯示弱的话。

囚徒的告饶声渐渐弱了下去，一时之间，谁也没有说话，广漠的荒原上，除了呼啸的风雨，只余下了一片寂静。瑞安颤抖着，发出粗重的喘息，竭力想要定下神来，头脑中却一片混乱。艾汀轻轻地走到他的身边，将自己的大氅披在了少年单薄的肩膀上，尚且带着余温的羊毛织物包裹着冰冷的身躯，让那颗正被仇恨噬啮的心灵感到了些许煦暖，少年无意间拽紧了大氅，然而，一晌儿之后，他却昂起头颅，带着冷笑，将那件外套塞回了艾汀怀里。

“一位东索尔海姆皇族不需要路西斯王的施舍。”瑞安甩了甩被雨水濡湿的头发，骄傲地说，他抬起眼睛，用冷冰冰的目光直视着艾汀，脸上慢慢地显出苦涩的愤恨，“你以为你把我搭救了出来，我就应该对你感恩戴德吗？不，不，你把我带出来，只是为了防止我告密罢了；你是不是觉得这十个月以来，你受尽了侮辱、吃尽了苦头？你错了，至少你的小命没有任何危险，那头畜生也不会一时兴起，剁了你的子孙根！相反，他甚至一度甘愿像个奴才那样伺候你、讨好你，为你躬操一切贱役。跟我们的日子比起来，你的生活简直像一位国君一样奢侈。”

少年深吸了一口气，转过身去，望着那雨雾中苍茫的黑夜，用嘲弄的语气继续说道：“既然讲到这里，那么我们不妨把话彻底说清楚。我知道自己算不得无辜，为了活下去，我做了暴君的伥鬼。公爵喜怒无常，我就像被关在饕餮的笼子里的野兔，每一刻都在担心着那只悬在我头上的利爪。为了自己的安全，我选择了出卖别人，我向公爵告密，甚至给他的享乐出谋划策，我是他的奴隶，是满足他情欲的玩物，更是将其他清白的人推下地狱的屠夫。”

“艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，甚至就连你也不例外！”瑞安嘶吼着说出了这句话，在雨夜之中，他的声音宛如野兽濒死时的嚎叫。

“你以为凭他那愚钝的脑子，能够想得出让你起死回生的那出偷梁换柱的好戏吗？这一切都是我的主意！实际上，我对你怀着满腔的憎恨，恨不得食你之皮，寝你之骨！你还记得三年前那场对于诱拐王子的谋逆犯的审判吗？那时，我被送到路西斯已经有一年了，公爵带着我来到了印索穆尼亚，我第一次见到了你。你坐在天鹅绒软轿上，身前拥蹙着一众穿金戴银的勋贵，身后跟着一百多名威风凛凛的骑士，你挂着无忧无虑的笑容，抱着你那名容姿俊秀的幼弟一起招摇过市。在你的仪仗走过的路上，铺着金银交织的绸布，身着白衣的少女跪在王宫广场的主道旁，洒下满天的花瓣。道路两旁民众的欢呼声和仪仗队的礼乐声，几乎要把我震聋，我站在泥泞里，脖子上套着一根栓狗的铁链，被公爵的仆人拖拽着跟在他的角兽车后面。那个时候，我刚刚接受了去势手术不久，伤口还没有完全愈合，甚至无法控制自己的排尿，公爵嫌恶我身上的味道，于是把我赶下了车舆。我满面尘垢，裤裆里湿淋淋的，身上泛着骚臭，你的光鲜、你的优裕，还有你路过的时候，随风飘来的那股馥郁的乳香味道，都深深地刺伤了我，我刚刚抬头望了你一眼，就被凶神恶煞的士兵用长槊压着，低下了头去，除了得到允许的贵族之外，没有人能够直视你，仅仅是一道目光就形成了对你的冒犯。我们本来拥有差不多的地位，然而那一刻，我在你的煊赫之中，只看到了自己的狼狈与难堪。

“‘看啊！那就是路西斯的王太子！未来的国王！’我这样想着，心底涌起了一股难言的嫉妒。不过，那时候我还没有觉察出什么，毕竟你已然成年，从你那高大的身材和棱角分明的脸上实在看不出太多少年时代的痕迹。直到几个月以后，我在公爵的地牢中，见到了那名形貌肖似你的疯癫骑士，我才终于恍然大悟。

“那一刻，一切的灾厄，一切那些让我感到莫名惶惑的苦难，都有了一个解答——原来所有的这些倒霉鬼都不过是你的替代品！从那个时期起，仇恨的毒汁就浸透了我的心！我恨透了你，我巴不得你也去经受一遍我所承受的一切！”

“你这只是迁怒！陛下什么也没做……”蒂爱纳突然叫嚷了出来，打断了那些怨毒的话。

“是啊！没错！他什么也没做。”瑞安截住了少年的话，“可他是路西斯的王太子！他容留一个畜生在他的土地上为非作歹多年，却一无所知，毫无作为，难道你能说这其中没有一点怠忽职守，甚至姑息纵容的罪过？”

话语既出，两名少年一齐陷入了沉默。

半晌之后，艾汀的嘴唇上掠过一丝苦笑，他深深地低下头去，内疚攫住了他的心。罪恶感在折磨着路西斯王，他用颤抖的手捂住了前额，干涸已久的眼睛里流下了几滴泪水，他既是这些罪恶的受害者，又是它们不自知的同谋，人世的法庭固然会宣布他的清白无辜，然而他却永远也无法原谅自己的过失。艾汀久久地反躬自省，思绪翻腾不已。

“的确，你是对的。”良久之后，艾汀用异样的声音说道，“作为一位国王，我没有尽到责任，我祈求你们，宽恕我的过错，给我一个补赎的机会。”

“不需要。与我而言，你的恩惠不过是又一次的羞辱。”瑞安用他那双深棕色的眼睛狠狠地盯了红发青年一眼，他的声调之中流露出了毫不留情的憎恨，随即，他笑了笑，继续说道，“更何况，我早已找你报了仇。”


	120. Chapter 120

瑞安的眼睛中闪烁着异样的火光，他疯疯癫癫地揪扯着自己的头发，踉跄着走到艾汀面前，几乎把红发青年吓住了。

少年的脸上浮现着僵硬的微笑，他仰着头，直勾勾地盯着路西斯王，仔细地打量，端详，眼神疯狂而凝注，不放过后者任何的一点微末的表情。接着，他像中魔者一般，用颤抖着的、神经质的尖细嗓音叫喊道：“我说过，我是公爵殿下罪恶行径的参与者，你以为那些施用在你身上的、花样繁多的折磨当中，就没有我的一两分贡献吗？你还记得那个给你灌下大量的葡萄酒，再把你的命根子拿细绳扎上，不让你排尿的把戏吗？当时，公爵把你灌得醉醺醺的，然后就在餐桌上公然侵犯了你，一开始你还轻口薄舌地大逞辞锋，到了后来，却只能哭喊着，语无伦次地哀求那个暴君放开你。到最后，绳子解开的时候，你的命根子早就被勒得发紫，甚至没能等侍童拿来痰桶，就直接在餐桌上失禁了。现在告诉你吧，这个点子可是我的杰作！哈！你在发抖了！有什么可害怕的呢？你得到的待遇，也并不比在你之前遭受摧残的那位皇亲国戚来得更悲惨。那一天，当我看见你这位昔日的天之骄子，颤抖着躺在自己的排泄物里的时候，我的心里涌起一股无以名之的快意！我，借着这名无耻的暴君的手，让你的尊严荡然无存，让你遍尝了那些每日、每时、每刻煎熬着我的痛苦！是我！确确实实是我，现在，请你仔细地看清楚！艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，看看那个跳梁小丑一样的走狗的皮囊底下，到底埋藏着怎么样的一颗灵魂！尊贵的陛下，至高无上的陛下，您所受的那些羞辱和蹂躏，不过是一个残废人，一个阉宦，在借刀杀人罢了！“

说完这番宣泄郁愤的、凶狠的话，瑞安却没有表现出丝毫的快慰，他喘息着，用手掌捂住脸，良久静默不语。当他再次抬起头来的时候，脸上已然浮起了一层淡淡的笑意。

“所以，对于陛下您，我已经没有再多的兴趣了。我知道您一定会恨我，等到我报了仇，这条命我可以任您处置，但是现在，请您暂且等待一会儿，公爵殿下还要先偿清自己的债务。”

随后，少年张开了手臂，转过身，向着那群仍然处于惊愕中的侍童们，大声说：“来啊！我们今天的主题难道不是一次正义的审判吗？请说出你们的判决吧！”

在蒂爱纳的解释下，孩子们大致明白了瑞安方才的这句命令，那一番阴暗、愁惨的往事是用索尔海姆语讲的，他们能听懂的部分并不多，但是说话的人那尖刻、恶毒的语调和浸着仇恨的眼神震慑住了这群孩子，他们互相瞧望着，抿着嘴唇，嗫嚅着，谁也说不出半个字，直到艾汀用低沉的声音问道：“瑞安·卢维埃·奥古斯图鲁斯先生，您要求对雷贝列塔公爵判什么罪？”

“死罪。这还用问吗？”少年耸了耸肩膀，轻蔑地答道，“人只能死一次，我受了那么长久的痛苦，现在只一刀就把他打发走，真是太不过瘾，可是又有什么办法呢？就这样吧。”

艾汀点了点头，继而又问：“蒂爱纳·德·布洛瓦先生，您要求对马格努斯·路西斯·切拉姆判什么罪？”

“死罪。我只想尽快摆脱这一切。”

接下来，艾汀又陆续问了其余的孩子。

“死罪。”所有人异口同声地说道。

马格努斯发出了一声豺狼般的嗥叫，恐惧折磨着他的心神，从这些毫不留情的判决中，他看出自己已然丧失了全部的希望。丑陋的独眼男人被系缚着手脚，他像条毒蛇一样，蠕动着爬到艾汀脚下，涕泗横流地哀求道：“宽恕我！放了我吧！艾汀，你还记得吧？我是多么地疼爱你！我们之间不是曾经度过了一段非常美好的时光吗？你是我的堂弟，你能眼睁睁地看着这群人处决一位路西斯亲王吗？”公爵显出一副可怜相，越是像这样卑鄙无耻的人，越是看重自己的性命，总想要长长久久地活下去。

“堂哥，就像您之前说的，我们的身份、地位，不过是由命运的偶然造就的，既然一位国王没什么了不起的，那么我猜想，一名公爵大概也是如此。我这么说丝毫没有贬低您的意思，我相信，一位亲王的脑袋掉在断头台前的筐子里，也不会比一个奴隶的脑袋更重一些，更何况就我所知，您的头脑中一向空空如也。”这些话说得极为流畅，时而显出戏谑，时而又显出几分冰冷，艾汀的脸上再次挂上了那副轻佻的微笑，他尤其善于把一切的感情掩藏在这张面具的背后，即使是盘算着如何害人性命的时候，他的脸上也照样挂着笑容——这说明他的内心已然恢复了平静。

暴风雨越演越烈，马格努斯每时每刻都更加绝望，他用一口坚硬的牙齿死死地咬住艾汀的外套下摆，似乎以为自己只要死缠着这位铁石心肠的审判官，就能换来一线生机。然而，几只无情的手揪住了他的头发，硬生生地把他从艾汀的身边拖走了。男人迸着全身的力气，做出抵抗，却始终没能使身上的桎梏松动半分。

暮夜之中，月光早已隐去，咫尺难辨的黑暗笼罩四荒，大气中氤氲着水雾，山谷四周那黑魆魆的巉岩宛若牢狱的壁垒。树林中传来猫头鹰的夜啼，森严的气象加重了死刑犯的恐惧，马格努斯蜷缩在地上，两眼布满血丝，口中呐呐自语，斧钺落下的一刻，他从胸腔深处发出了一声哀嚎。

“请等一等。”艾汀说着，从他所倚靠着的那块岩石上直起了身子，懒洋洋地踱着步，走了过来。

这句命令，以及红发青年此刻的行为，让公爵看到了一丝希望的芒熛，他痴痴騃騃地张着大嘴，奋力地抬起头，想要看清艾汀脸上的表情，然而那张面庞却始终笼罩在黑暗之中。马格努斯听到艾汀笑了，于是他也跟着扯出了一个难看的笑容，他仿佛已然看到了他的堂弟向他伸出手来，宽恕了他，将他救出这个恐怖的炼狱，然而，那点微渺的希冀的火种，就像暴雨前的晖光那样，很快就被浓重的暗云吞没了。他没有料想到的是，又一次可怕的打击在迎候着他。

艾汀走到死刑犯的面前，停下了，他长吁了一口气，缓缓地说道：“先生们，复仇是天神的盛宴，名菜佳肴都是要慢慢享用的。在我看来，把一名罪大恶极的仇敌一刀打发进坟墓未免过于草率。你们都认为马格努斯·路西斯·切拉姆其罪当诛，在这种恶贯满盈的人身上，死刑根本算不得一种惩罚，而是高尚的宽恕。请想想，你们忍受了那么久的折磨，吞下了那么多心头的苦汁，淌下的眼泪甚至与哀恸的尼俄柏①难分轩轾，而他，这位罪魁祸首，只需要承受一刹那的痛苦，就可以魂归冥府了，你们认为这公平吗？要我说，公爵先生欠你们每个人一条命，可是他却只能死一次，当各位满怀仇恨的时候，却用这种方式简简单单地敷衍了事，这已经不只是宽大，更加是姑息纵容。”

“那你说呢？”瑞安警惕地望着艾汀，直至此刻，他仍然对这位青年缺乏信任，他甚至疑心，狡猾的路西斯王是不是要借机释放自己的同族。

在黑夜中，艾汀金棕色的眼睛映着刀斧的寒芒，熠熠发光，他的嘴唇上浮现出了一抹微笑，着笑容看上去轻浮而优雅，却附丽着一种对于死刑犯的安宁极为危险的成分。

随后，他用低沉而又甜蜜的嗓音说道：“一条命算不了什么，纵使他贵为王公也罢，一次死亡也只能偿赎一笔罪孽，而我这位堂哥可是怙恶不悛，罪行罄竹难书啊。因此，作为这个临时搭建起来的王室巡回法庭的审判长，我宣布各位皆有向马格努斯·路西斯·切拉姆尽情复仇的权利，你们有权使用任何的手段，让这个狗才明白他的罪孽有多么的深重。”

说完这番话，在少年们愕然的目光的注视中，艾汀蹲了下去，他轻轻地抚摸着马格努斯脸上那道早年由他造成的伤疤。这个时候，丑陋的男人一直在低声咕哝着“我不想死”、“我不该死”云云这类讨饶的胡话。

红发青年温声安慰道：“放心吧！亲爱的堂哥，既然我说了不会加害您，那么我就不会食言，相反，我甚至还要为您效劳，守护着您的生命之火，不让它熄灭。您死不了的，无论您受了多重的伤，只要您一息尚存，我就能为您敷上愈创止痛的香膏。对于这种神奇的法术，您不是已经体验过了吗？所以，请给您的堂弟多一点信赖吧。”

马格努斯用呆滞的双眼望着艾汀，对他而言，后者吐出的每一个字都是一记沉重的打击，青年的脸上一直挂着微笑，当撞上死囚的目光的一刻，他甚至俏皮地咂了一下舌头，眨了眨眼睛，那模样看上去就像个恶作剧得逞的顽劣儿童。然而，当他的神色冷下来的瞬间，那阴森森的目光，却像融化的铅流一般灼烧着公爵的理智，他感觉自己脉管中的血液逐渐凝滞住了。

“恶魔！你是个恶魔！不！该死的魔鬼！你不能这么对我！”怔愣了半晌之后，马格努斯突然发出了疯子一般的咆哮，直至此刻，他才在真正开始后悔自己招惹了这么一位恐怖的敌人。

此刻，路西斯王早已找了个舒服的地方坐下了，他像条休憩中的野猫似的倚靠着巉岩，对于那些嘈杂充耳不闻，甚至，他还施了个简单的法术，生起了一丛篝火，安闲地打了个哈欠，烤干被雨水浸湿的衣裳。

马格努斯沦为了满怀仇怨的玩物们发泄愤恨的工具。他曾经屡次濒临死亡，但是那位残忍无情的审判官又将他从达纳特斯的手中抢救了回来。在酷刑之中，囚犯一直没有停下过谩骂，他脸色青紫、喘着粗气，浑身冒着冷汗，发出绝望的呼号，他诅咒自己的刽子手们，更诅咒路西斯王。

公爵气喘吁吁地怒骂道：“艾汀！你以为杀了我不会受到任何报应吗？我会从坟墓里爬出来，日日夜夜来拽你的脚！”

“堂哥，您就尽管许愿吧，”艾汀耸了耸肩，他笑吟吟地，随手把一枚金币上下抛着玩，这名青年即使是在作恶的时候，也照样是快快活活的，“随您说什么，我都不会怨怪您，相反，我还要以德报怨，给您治疗身上大大小小的伤口。您可以尽情地呼号、谩骂、赌咒，因为，您看，咱们彼此都明白，对于失去了手脚的人，只有舌头还是自由的。”说着，他狡黠地眨了眨眼，露出了一个刻毒的微笑，这个时候，公爵几乎已经失去了身上所有凸出来的零件。

雨势渐渐收住了，天空阴沉沉的，泛着一片死灰，曙色来的格外迟缓，凄黯的浮云遮没了碧空，让清晨显得像傍晚一样昏沉。

在这片荒凉的莽原之中，已然听不到受刑者的惨嚎，马格努斯就像遭了雷殛，从而衰朽了的枯木一般，倒卧在血泊中，他被刈去了鼻子，削去了耳朵，斩断了四肢，全身上下却看不到一处伤口，仿佛他自打生下来就是这样的畸形一般。值得一提的是，马格努斯的性器是头一个遭殃的部件，艾汀嫌恶地踢了踢那块为祸人间的软肉，肮脏的紫红色的男根早已与它的主人永别，可怜兮兮地被随手抛在水塘里，现在，已经有几只苍蝇趴在了上面。

“这就是那根曾经大逞雄风的家伙吗？这么看，这玩意儿可着实没多大出息。”艾汀轻蔑地笑了笑，随后，他对少年们说道，“先生们，你们对那东西，还能提得起丝毫复仇的兴致吗？”

他所说的“那东西”，正是指雷贝列塔公爵，或者说，是曾经名为雷贝列塔公爵的物件。在一夜之间，年仅37岁的壮年男人变得白发苍苍、形容枯槁，在那不断张翕的嘴唇、呆滞的目光、松弛的面容上，已然看不出半点智慧的征象。昨天，这位暴君还曾经大施淫威，今天，他就变成了一堆废物，一具行尸走肉。

少年们摇了摇头。

“那么，我们差不多该启程了。”艾汀招呼道，“距离我们到达目的地，还有一整天的路程呢。”

“我们不需要收拾残局吗？公爵殿下还有一口气呢。我认为，我们最好把他埋起来。”蒂爱纳仍然不改其谨慎的本色，他解开了拉车的新月角兽身上系缚的挽具，那辆角兽车实在太惹眼了，艾汀只能忍痛下令将昂贵的车辇留在这里。

红发青年把脸转向晨风吹来的地方，鼻头翕动，深深地吸了几口气，随后，他笑了笑，答道：“不需要，风里传来了浓重的野兽的味道，附近应该是一窝饕餮的栖息地，然而它们却不会靠近这片绿洲，这说明也许此地有什么更为可怕的东西。从我在空谷中发现的爪印来估计，这里大概是邦达斯纳奇的觅食场所，这只野兽由于恐惧死骇，只在白天活动，等太阳完全升起来之后，它自然会来替我们收拾残局。更何况，你们难道不认为，让那个废物做了野兽的饲料，或者干脆就这么活下去，反倒比杀了他更为痛快吗？”

说完这句话，艾汀跨上了新月角兽，再没有对地上的那具丧失了性灵的、僵尸一般的肉体屈尊赐顾一眼。

以上，便是那场搅得整个库提斯人心惶惶的迷案背后的始末。

我们再来谈一谈剑圣，在过去的几章之间，我们只专注于路西斯王的逃亡，而把这位贵绅丢在了库提斯的堡场上。

奥尔蒙伯爵的几位亲信带着士兵，日日夜夜守在剑圣的营帐外面，起初的两天，一切都太平无事，这位东索尔海姆军人出奇地通情达理。然而第三天早上，剑圣却像融化在空气中一样，消失得无影无踪了。

士兵整夜守在营帐的四周，他们纷纷赌咒发誓说，“拉维尔西骑士绝没有离开帐篷半步”。无论怎么看，这名东索尔海姆人的失踪都很离奇，有些人怀疑，是他谋杀了雷贝列塔公爵，故而畏罪潜逃了；然而更多的人却觉得，这座城堡一定是中了什么神秘的诅咒，住在这里的人都会在半夜陆续被拉进地狱。

一时之间，谣诼纷飞，甚嚣尘上。

——————

①尼俄柏：古希腊神话人物之一。 父为坦塔罗斯。 曾多次吹嘘其子女，后为勒托之子阿波罗所尽杀其子女，而夜夜悲泣，化为石头。


	121. Chapter 121

路西斯的新朝开局之后的第二年，伊奥斯大陆的境况可以称得上是极为惨淡，先王死于非命，王室内部的萧墙之争导致了整个王国的法律以及秩序框架的瓦解。

路西斯的政治统一的崩溃引发了连绵不绝的战乱，国内的勋贵分为了两派，曼努埃尔善于收买人心，他做足了表面功夫，招降纳叛，将那些对阿历克塞以及艾汀心存忌惮的领主笼络到了身边，甚至有一些由于恶行累累而被先王贬黜或流放的贵族也陆续对他宣誓效忠，他们久已期待着天下大乱，以便于借此机会浑水摸鱼，趁火打劫。

而一些对于新朝心存不满的贵族，则擎起了维护王室正统的大旗，他们与印索穆尼亚的朝廷公然决裂，脱离臣从关系，转而拥立流亡他乡的索莫纳斯·路西斯·切拉姆为国王。至于在这部分勋贵之中，有哪些是真心为王太弟而战的，便不太好说了，在这种动荡的时局之下，忠诚的背后总是难免要藏匿着欲望，毋庸置疑，内乱的爆发为这些野心勃勃的领主们制造了攫取利益的绝佳时机。

路西斯的两位君主相继离世之后，初具雏形的中央集权不断弱化，在短短的一年之间，路西斯再次回到了在阿历克塞改革之前便已长久存在的地方主义状态，领主各自为政，王国的政治结构早已支离破碎。各封地的领主及其相应的大大小小的城主国在这片秩序的废墟上拔地而起，“采邑制”与“附庸制”相结合的封建制度再次复为故态。内战不断、私斗横行、领主们相互兼并，整个国家都在打来杀去，几乎到了失去控制的状态。在这种世道之下，没有任何权力的民众犹如泥灰，他们要么亡于烽燹、要么亡于瘟疫、要么亡于饥馑、要么亡于死骇的袭击，而至于侥幸存活的那部分，则无比羡慕他们死去的邻居的好运——至少那些灾厄再也拿他们无可奈何了。

在混乱的时局中，道德和宗教所许诺的彼世的永福也并不总能给人以慰藉，一部分在战乱中流离失所的人开始啸聚在山林中，他们抛弃了以往所遵从的道德，为了生存，干起了打家劫舍的勾当，在这些亡命之徒当中，有农奴、自由农、猎户、士兵、破产商人。除此之外，甚至还有因为不愿对新君效忠，而被没收了封地和财产，被通缉或放逐的下级贵族。

一时之间，民生凋敝、暴动频仍、劫掠横行，然而，造成这样的混乱局面的原因并不仅限于此。正当路西斯的贵族们将王国的领土撕得粉碎之时，东大陆上其余的国家在初时的作壁上观之后，也逐渐干预了进来，他们对王国的内战加以利用，像无药可医的痈疽一样侵蚀着路西斯的肌体，用外交以及秘密结盟等等诸多的手段，在猎猎燃烧的战火上洒下滚油，从中大肆渔利。

在这一年，尽管时局如此艰难，迦迪纳大公法比安·罗森克勒所举行的马上比武大会仍然成为了风靡一时、举世瞩目的大事。马上比武大会是武艺高强的骑士们大展拳脚的舞台，以往，在东大陆诸国政治稳固的时期，贵族们征战沙场的时间越来越少，而马上比武这类游戏便代替了战争，成为了诸侯们炫耀武力的机会。类似的盛会每年都能赶上两三次，几乎已经形成了一种仪轨。

迦迪纳的马上比武大会，以往每年举办两次，名声虽响，但是出了公国却未必有人知道，当星之病再度开始肆虐之后，人们无暇他顾，这项具有浓重贵族色彩的游戏也就愈渐无人问津了。然而，这一年的六月，正如当时的一名编年史作家所记载的：“伊奥斯大陆上万民齐动，各个阶层的人，上至士绅、下至庶众，都像潮水一样涌到了迦迪纳”，民众们在愁惨的境况中长久地捱受着苦难，即便只是须臾的狂欢，他们也想摆脱混乱的时局带来的烦扰，尽情地快活一下。

在六月初，一辆奇特的角兽车驶入了安菲特里忒的城门，它的车厢体型硕大，前后各有一道木门，包着绒布，铜钉在门扉上排列成菱形，车身被漆成了惹眼的金色，反射着阳光，看上去就像一只巨大的甲虫。这辆车被四头衰老枯瘦的弯月独角兽拉着，这些牲口本来已经打算在农舍的马厩里寿终正寝了，谁知居然有个蠢货愿意用四头年富力强的新月角兽去交换这些行将就木的老家伙。现在，它们的鼻子里吐着泡沫，垂头丧气地拖曳着沉重的角兽车，看起来仿佛随时都会一命呜呼，实际上，这副有气无力的模样只是消极怠工的幌子，它们的耐劳程度远远超乎想象，这四头老家伙维持着半死不活的神气，拉着这辆大篷车，已然陆陆续续跑了将近两千里的路了。

角兽车的前面钉着一把木头长凳，椅面上包着褪色破旧、甚至露出了经纬的天鹅绒，靠背和扶手雕着一些磨损的花纹，可以推想当年一定是镂刻精美的，这把凳子像极了上等人家中的靠背长椅，只可惜昔日的风光早已化作陈迹。角兽车的各个部件看起来都是东拼西凑来的，挽具朴实无华，是里德地区农村常见的样式；车厢由公共角兽车改造而来；车辕是从大货车上卸下来的；凳子铺张华丽，似乎是衰败的贵族家庭中流落出来的物件；整驾车舆不伦不类、形状突梯，车厢上用花里胡哨的斜体字写着：神恩剧团。

在伊奥斯各地的城市和村庄中，这辆角兽车颇有名气，它四处流浪，在每一个地方只作短暂的停留，车辆设计得很巧妙，它的四块壁板由铰链联结，可装可卸，摇动滑轮，放下壁板，就形成了舞台。剧团在途径的每一座城市表演圣迹剧或者通俗笑剧，除了几出讲述神话传说的老套戏码，最受欢迎的，当要属由神恩剧团独创的剧目——《万王之王的复活》。这出戏讲述了被六神选为“地上代行者”的圣徒在遭到奸宄杀害之后，从坟墓中复活，为苦难中的世人带来福祉的故事。

在东大陆上，除了那些最无知的隐士，上至达官贵人，下至黎民庶众，谁都都明白这出戏剧在影射着天选之王的罹难以及那个在坊间流传已久的预言，《万王之王的复活》引起了轰动，剧团名噪一时。凡事有利必有弊，幸运与不幸总是相携而来的，神恩剧团在曼努埃尔治下的城镇中遭到驱逐和通缉，同时，它又在其他由反对势力控制的地区受到领主的保护和欢迎。

实际上，神恩剧团存在已久，却始终湮没无闻，直至差不多一个半月以前，它才突然闯出了名堂，赢得了巨大的声誉，除了那出轰动一时的新编剧目之外，神恩剧团的成功也得益于其精湛的医术。在那个医疗条件落后的年代，只有大领主的府上才能见到专职的医官，村庄，甚至很多小型城镇中都找不到半个像样的大夫。那时，医院尚且不存在，医生大多由在修院学校中研习过七艺的神职人员兼任，水平良莠不齐，在远离堂区的地方，平民们则会去拜访当地的刽子手，处理外伤，或是治疗疾病。在当时，行脚医生的角色与流浪艺人仅有一线之隔，江湖艺人走南闯北，积累了大量的见闻，在处理常见伤病方面，他们的经验甚至远远超越了寻常的修道士，于是，四海为家的伶人们在表演之余，兜售偏方和草药以赚取旅费，也就成为了一种司空见惯的场景。

在交通不发达的时期，大部分人终其一生都从未离开过自己出生的村落，城市和村庄之间隔着大片的旷野，通讯基本为零，信息的闭塞导致了愚昧，有些地区的农民至今仍然相信，通过触摸圣徒的遗物，可以治愈疾病。在偏僻的乡村里，旅行艺人偶尔的造访形成了仅有的娱乐，然而这群流民也同样时常引发不安，他们带来的见闻不啻于天方夜谭，而他们的知识有时更被与邪术等同视之。

无论是在偏远的城镇，还是在乡村，流浪艺人的到来总是让迷信的人们心神不定，有的人认为，他们是魔鬼派遣到世间的使者。在一个封闭的定居社会，人们害怕流民的原因有很多，首先，这群艺人身份不明，他们不是任何一位领主的臣民；其次，他们形迹可疑，流浪艺人经常露宿野外，据传说，他们在夜晚的森林中举行邪恶的祭典，为魔鬼献上牺牲；最后，这些流民偶尔也会携带一些传染病。此外，确实有一部分流浪艺人在卖艺之余，也兼任盗贼、娼妓、诈骗犯、儿童贩子等等光荣的职业；总而言之，所有的这些影影绰绰的传闻都让这群人看上去十分可疑，在那个人人自危的时代，可疑就等于有罪。

只要是流浪艺人走过的乡村城镇，无论是谁家死了牲口，或者是谁家生了死胎，甚至是哪个泥瓦匠从房顶跌了下去，人们都要怪罪到流民的身上，“我看见那个流浪者斜着眼瞄了一眼我家的格尔拉，隔天它就生下了一窝畸形的崽子”——某个正直可信的农夫说道，于是这就形成了罪证。对于流浪艺人，居民总是怀着兴奋而又畏惧的心态，人们拿他们的演出作为消遣，但是稍有不慎，他们便会遭到驱逐，甚至会被施以私刑，或者关进牢狱。

在所有的流浪艺人当中，最叫人害怕，同时也最受人尊重的，当属神恩剧团。我们说过，团员们在表演之余，也会兜售一些草药，即使是对这些流民成见最深的人也不得不承认，他们所贩卖的药物总是十分见效。然而，使神恩剧团受到如此的敬畏的原因并不仅限于此，人们甚至传说：剧团中有人能够治愈星之病。

传闻是这样蔓延开的：据说，神恩剧团曾经在兰戈维塔地区解救了十几名即将被处以火刑的星之病患者，这些病入膏肓的人一个接一个被抬进那辆金色的大篷车，而当他们再次出现在众人眼前时，那些象征着死亡的黑斑全部消失得无影无踪了，奄奄一息的患者们奇迹一般地恢复了康健。而趁着人们目瞪口呆、畏缩不前之际，那辆大篷车则以逃命一般的速度飞快地离开了城镇。

即使是那些最无知的人也清楚，只有神巫能够治愈星之病，而那位神秘的医师却行使了神迹，毫无疑问，他们如果不是得到了六神的祝福，便是和魔鬼做了交易。对此，乐观人士认为这是神明降下的福佑，新的神巫终于回到了信众的身边；而大多数被忧郁的悲观情绪所左右的世人，则更倾向于相信这种不可思议的力量实际上是来自于地狱的邪术。

在里德和达斯卡地区，神恩剧团留下了各式各样的传说，这种力量是否真的存在？所谓的“星之病的痊愈”是确有其事，还是言过其实？它是神迹，还是邪术？曾经，阿尔斯特王国的宗教裁判所想要给这些问题寻找一个明确的答案，他们命人把剧团关进了刑讯室，然而仅仅半天过后，这群流浪艺人就毫发无损地被放了出来，关于个中原因，宗教审判官们则讳莫如深。根据一些贤明博学的人们的猜测，整个裁判所的人恐怕都中了剧团的“邪术师”的魇魔法或者迷魂药。

正当剧团的传闻甚嚣尘上的时候，却鲜少有人说得清那位所谓的“邪术师”的体貌特征，治疗秘密进行，每当人们听到风声，想要一探究竟的时候，总会遭遇剧团成员以及星之病患者的家族的重重阻拦。只有那些受过恩惠的患者知道他是谁，然而，他们却始终不吐一词。


	122. Chapter 122

此刻，神恩剧团的大篷车正行驶在迦迪纳公国的首府——安菲特里忒城的大街上，这样一支具有传奇色彩的人马甫一进城，便引起了轩然大波。无论是在市集上，还是在店铺中，人们听到了消息，纷纷从四面八方向大篷车的方向奔去，宽阔的道路中，男男女女紧紧地挤挨着，混杂在一起，几乎把大路堵了个水泄不通。

大篷车艰难地在熙熙攘攘的人群中穿行，车厢前面的那把长凳上，一名红发少年正手持缰绳，赶着车，他挂着一脸不耐烦的神情，不断地挥舞着鞭子，恶狠狠地朝那几头老迈的弯月独角兽抽去。

“瑞安，你就不能对这几位老家伙稍微温柔一点吗？”赶车的少年身旁，坐着一名身着脏兮兮的亚麻长袍的男子，他盘起一条腿，将自己的膝盖充作书桌，手持炭条，在一沓书稿上写写画画。此时，他停下笔，打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地靠在了少年的肩膀上，又被后者拂了开去。这名男子约莫二十出头的光景，身材颀长，体型高大，被阳光晒成黄褐色的脸庞英俊而又富于个性，一张嘴唇总是含着笑意，透着几分轻佻、狡狯的神气，他蓬松的红色卷发乱糟糟地在脑后扎成了辫子，相信各位看客已然认出来了，他正是我们的老相识——艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆。

赶车的少年发出了一声冷冰冰的嗤笑：“我当然愿意尊重任何老年生物，但是当它们被某个蠢货硬塞过来供我驱驰的时候，那就另当别论了。再说，为什么还是我来赶车？你是在刁难我吗？你明知道我是……”

对于瑞安的连声抱怨，青年丝毫不以为忤，他笑吟吟地做了个噤声的手势，说道：“人多嘴杂，不要随便说出你的名字，免得招惹麻烦。”

“麻烦？你还有资格谈麻烦？”瑞安压低声音，用鄙夷的口吻说，“你知不知道你的多管闲事给我们捅了多少篓子？被关进宗教裁判所的时候，我还以为自己要把尸体留在那里了，要知道，我的手心上可还留着圣火会洗礼的烫痕。”讲到这里，少年的脸色阴沉了下来。

“唉，唉，瑞安，你应该以蒂爱纳为榜样，学着多相信一点我的判断，”青年叹了一口气，无可奈何地说道，“我们可是持有阿斯卡涅·诺克斯·弗勒雷宗主教亲自签发的密令，有了这几张小纸片，令人胆寒的宗教裁判所就是我们最忠实的朋友。”

“你是怎么蒙混过关的？”

“我告诉他们，”艾汀凑了过去，他温热的呼吸轻拂在瑞安的面颊上，搅得少年一阵面红耳赤，“我告诉他们，我们是弗勒雷宗主教的秘密使节，我们正在试验一种星之病的治疗药物，消息万万不可外泄。”

“滚开！你今天早上吃了烤洋葱，不要冲着我的脸说话！”瑞安说着，粗暴地推开了艾汀的脑袋，“说回来，你那个理由也太牵强了。”

“首先，你不要小看了弗勒雷这个姓氏在六神教会中的权威；其次，诀窍就是——用纯正的索尔海姆语引用创星记和福音书里的字句，声调要低沉庄重，就像这样：Severus sit clericorum sermo（教士讲经应当严肃），保证你无往不利、通行无阻。我很幸运地碰上了一群不怎么精通这种语言的审讯官，现如今，东大陆人才凋敝，以至于一些尚未领受神品的修院学生草草结束了学习，被强行交付了他们的前辈在同样的年龄所无法负担的责任。修道士们一听见索尔海姆语就失聪或者变成结巴的情况并不少见，对方不愿意多和我废话，我也巴不得早点出去，于是我们一拍即合。恐怕直到现在，阿尔斯特的宗教审判官们还以为我是一位隐姓埋名的教廷要员呢。”艾汀讲罢，往手上呵了两口气，仔仔细细地嗅了一会，皱着眉头问道，“我闻不见什么异味，真有那么臭吗？”说完，他耸了耸肩膀，从绑在腰间的小袋子里掏出了几粒茴香籽，扔进口中嚼了起来。在口香糖和漱口液尚未被发明出来的时代，茴香籽是一种较为平价的，用以祛除口臭的香料。

神恩剧团在熙熙攘攘的人群中缓慢地前行，拥挤的人流让角兽车越来越慢，最终被迫停了下来，一名商人模样的肥胖男人在仆人的搀扶下，扑到了大篷车的边上，他扯住了赶车少年的衣角，用精疲力竭的声音嚷道：“请行行好吧！救命！我快要死了！”

突发的意外让人们都围了过来，车厢的窗帘撩开了，探出了几个毛茸茸的红色小脑袋，大篷车周围的人们则努力地伸长脖子，朝车厢的里面望去，想要一窥究竟。

瑞安挂着一脸嫌恶，拽回了自己的衣角，又装模做样地好一通掸灰抹尘。与此同时，艾汀跳下车去，扶起了那名跪在地上的男人。

“救救我吧！让你们那名能够治愈一切病痛的邪术师，…，哦，不，魔法师，…唉，天哪，圣徒，随便是什么，请让他救救我吧！”颟顸臃肿的男人蓦地抓住艾汀的衣襟，险些让后者跌跤。他像个禁不起疼痛的人那样，急切地喊道，“我的这两条腿快要折磨死我了！如果他能够治好我的病，我愿意付给他一百磅白银！”

一百磅白银，这在平民的眼中绝对算得上一笔闻所未闻的大款子了，围在角兽车旁的人群一片哗然，露出了讶异而羡慕的神色。

夹杂着惊叹和好奇的议论在人群中散播开来，“那魔法可是真的？”、“不好说，谁都没见识过。”、“嘘！安静！”人们这样低声嘀咕着，一开始还只是喁喁私语，到后来却越来越嘈杂。几分钟过去了，红发青年还是没有动静，于是人群开始不耐烦起来。

“嘿！耍把戏的！别磨磨蹭蹭的了，快叫你们那个邪术师出来！”一名闲汉挥舞着拳头，大声咆哮道。

这句话就像朝滚油中溅了一滴水，起哄的声音在人群中爆炸开了。

“听见没有？一百磅白银！妈的，这笔钱你们不能不赚！”有人跟着吼叫道。

在吵吵嚷嚷的声音中，艾汀脱下男人的靴子，掀起他的裤腿，发现这位病人的两腿浮肿，关节突出，一望可知，这是一位痛风病患者。他松了一口气，对角兽车里的孩子低声吩咐了几句。

人群安静了下来，注视着角兽车的方向，屏气凝神地等待着。

这时候，红发青年说话了。

“很遗憾，您要找的那名行使神迹的人已经与我们分道扬镳了。患上这种严重的痛风病，如果您继续像现在这样饮食无度的生活，再过五年，就会引发各种致命的并发症。”

“那位魔法师在哪里？我需要他的救济！”男人捂着膝盖，仍然在自顾自地哀叫。他的呼号声和人群的议论声羼杂在了一起。

“这种事情根本用不着法术的帮忙。您只需要注意节制饮食，即可缓解病情，”艾汀抬高嗓音，以权威的口吻回答道，同时，他从蒂爱纳的手里接过了一只陶罐，塞进了男人手里，“这里是一些消肿止痛的药膏，虽然它不像魔法那样立竿见影，但是也同样有效。我不收您的诊金，请拿去用吧。”

男人的愿望落空了，他把陶罐扔回到艾汀身上，失望地站了起来，在仆人的搀扶下，一面小声咒骂着“江湖骗子，纯属浪费时间”，一面一瘸一拐地走远了。

艾汀捡起被丢弃在地上的药罐，耸了耸肩。他站起身来，掸净了外套上的尘土，随后对人群施了一礼，说道：“正如各位所见，那位行使神迹的魔法师已经离开了我们的行列，就像传闻中所讲的，他只要摸一下，就能使星之病患者痊愈。奇迹固然值得钦佩，但是我们呢，我们凡人照样也治病行医，我们可以治疗风寒、瘰疬、炎症一类的常见病痛，虽然鄙人并不希望您们受到疾病的折磨，但是，若是有我们能够效劳的地方，我们也会感到万分荣幸。我和我的同伴们将在码头区的金草蜢旅馆下榻，如有需要，欢迎随时造访。此外，从明天开始，神恩剧团的艺术家们将在圣殿区的广场上为大家奉上精彩的演出，还请各位赏光！”

几分钟以前，那些围在大篷车旁边的游闲之辈们还吵开了锅，此刻却又一片寂静，民众们并没有见识到闹得大半个伊奥斯满城风雨的神迹，难免有些失望。一名传闻中的邪术师，就像一头羽蛇、一头巨角牦牛，或是一头卡托布雷帕斯，诸如此类的珍奇异兽一样，对于爱凑热闹的人而言，多少是有些稀奇的。有些被败了兴致的人将不满发泄到了流浪艺人的身上。

“明天的戏要是不好看的话，我就拆了你们的那辆丑怪的破车！”最初起哄的那名壮汉嚷道。

他的威胁得到了其他人的附和。

“拆了它！砸烂它！现在就干！”民众们纷纷叫嚷道。

红发青年以皮耶罗①式的谦卑而又浮夸的姿态，对着嘈杂不休的人群鞠了一躬，说道：“各位老爷、各位女士，我向您们保证，明天的戏剧绝对好看，无论是机智的对话、铿锵的念白，还是那天籁般的音乐，都是各位闻所未闻的，请务必到场品鉴！”几句话说得不紧不慢，这位青年好像有一种奇特的本事，能够将生硬刺耳的里德土话讲得像索尔海姆语一样优雅动听。

这些话好像具有魔力一般，将呼啸着的风暴化为了柔和的微风，看热闹的人议论了几句，便在艾汀的安抚之下陆续离开了，角兽车前方的道路终于清了出来。

直至人潮散去以前，艾汀始终保持着那副卑躬屈节的姿态，谦恭地弯着身，此时他站直了身子，伸了个懒腰，揉了揉酸痛的腰背。

人群离去之后，大街上变得冷冷清清的，只剩下了一名老妇人，还站在原本的位置上，她用胆怯、试探的目光望着艾汀，踟蹰不前。

“请问我能帮您做什么吗？老妈妈。”红发青年露出了一个友善的笑容，问道。

犹豫再三之后，老妇人终于开口了。

“请问……那罐药膏……你们能不能卖给我……？”她支支吾吾地说道，“可是我没有钱……，不知道能不能用物品来抵诊金……？”

“请问您哪里不舒服吗？”艾汀走上前去，扶住了老人。

“哦，不，我很好，需要药膏的是我的儿子，他是个木匠，半年以前被征去服徭役，出了些意外，摔断了腿。现在骨头虽然长好了，但是站久了就会青肿、疼痛。”老妇人局促不安地说着，那张布满皱纹的脸上淌满了眼泪。

听完这番请求，艾汀轻抚着老人的背脊，把那罐药膏塞到了那双枯瘦的手里。

“请问您是做什么营生的？”

老人一面抹眼泪，一面回答道：“自从儿子受伤以后，我们就靠编芦席维生。”

红发青年佯作惊讶地张开双臂，手指啪的一声打了一个响榧子，快活地笑着说：“那太巧了！安菲特里忒的天气燥热难捱，我们本来正打算去买两张芦席呢。既然如此，药膏您不妨先拿去用，药资和诊金就用芦席来抵，但是我们这么小的一罐药换您两张芦席，总归不大过意得去，您今晚到金草蜢旅馆来找我，我去府上看看您的儿子，对症下药效果会更好。”

“谢谢！谢谢！”老妇人声泪俱下地鞠着躬，不住地道谢。

“您帮了我的大忙，不用跟我客气！”艾汀拍了拍老人的手，随后三两步跳上了大篷车，瑞安抖了抖缰绳，四头仿佛已然开始站着打盹的弯月独角兽抖擞了一下，迈开了步子，车辕再次缓慢地转动起来，轧在石板路上，吱嘎作响。艾汀回过头，朝老妇人挥着手，喊道：“记得晚上来找我，我们住在金草蜢旅馆！”

——————

①皮耶罗：意大利戏剧中的定型人物，丑角。


	123. Chapter 123

宽阔的道路再次变得畅通无阻，艾汀坐回大篷车的凳子上，仰天半躺在那里，一副懒散倦慵的模样，他沐浴在初夏午后温暖的气氛中，眯着眼睛，用口哨吹起了小调。

他听到身旁的少年叹了口气，抱怨道：“我们的芦席还嫌不够多吗？你为什么不干脆把那罐药送给她？反正你也不稀罕什么诊金，承蒙你没完没了的多管闲事，这下子垃圾又要增加了。”

这个时候，如果各位读者老爷能够向角兽车的车厢里赐顾一眼的话，就可以看到大篷车的各个角落里都堆满了五花八门的破烂，有做工简陋的陶罐，有冒充银器的白铜蜡烛台，有打着补子的大氅，有褪色的老旧织毯，有缺了盖子的铁锅，还有十几张被卷在一起的粗糙的芦席。制作药物用的蒸馏器、药杵一类的物件则和烹饪用具堆在一起，箱箧被戏服和乐器塞得满满当当，已经彻底关不上了，地上堆着几摞手稿，蒂爱纳照看着其余的孩子，逐字逐句地教他们记诵着手稿上的戏文。这幅杂乱的模样，看起来简直就像一间经营不善的旧货铺。

艾汀靠在椅背上，手肘支着扶手，他把一根指头伸到瑞安眼前，晃了晃，说道：“如果我把那罐药膏白白地送给那位老妇，就等同于让她接受了我的施舍。乞求一位王公贵族的施舍倒是没什么，身居高位的人毕竟有责任照顾自己的臣民，但是从一位低贱的、只比奴隶强上那么一点的流浪艺人手里接受恩惠，这会伤害到对方的自尊心，你要知道，滥施恩慧并不总能获得感激，有时甚至会招致仇怨。证据就是，我们被关在那个牢笼里的时候，我对你越是和善，你就越是憎恨我。道理都是一样的。此外，那位老妇虽然贫穷，但是她千补百衲的裙子却浆洗得一尘不染，这说明她是个爱面子、有骨气的人，倘若我分文不取地将药膏给她，那么我打赌，她一定会因为难以为情，而不愿意找我来复诊。如果因为一时的踌躇而贻误了病情，那么她一定会悔恨终身。最后就是，习惯了别人的施舍，会使人的灵魂变得下贱，所以我宁可让那些贫困的病人们相信，他们是用恰如其分的价格，从我的手里买下了药物。”

“没想到你那颗轻浮的脑袋，居然也能考虑得如此周全。”瑞安沉默了一会儿，冷冰冰地说道，随即，他露出了一个恶毒的笑容，“既然你谈到憎恨，那么我不妨直说，即使是现在，我也没有原谅你。当初，解决了那个混账之后，我给过你处死我的权力，对于这个永绝后患的机会，你却放了过去。你会为此后悔的！”

红发青年挠着脸颊，苦笑着说：“我真的有那么招人讨厌吗？以前在路西斯的宫廷里，我从小就被誉为印索穆尼亚的宝石、人民的宠儿、王冠上最美丽的明珠，受到人们的爱戴，我还记得当我即将离开祖国，外出游学的时候，依依不舍地前来送别的民众站满了整片海滩和码头，至今想起那一幕场景，我还会热泪盈眶。”说着，他居然真的装模作样地拿肮脏的袖子抹了抹眼睛。

这番不知羞耻的自吹自擂让少年打了个寒颤。

瑞安盯着艾汀看了一忽儿，撇过了头去，斩钉截铁地答道：“对于我这样的人来讲，你简直比一只苍蝇还惹人厌。”

这句话似乎伤害到了红发青年，他没精打采地叹了口气，再次捡起扔在椅子上的手稿，重新开始琢磨起剧本的序诗来。就在素来聒噪的路西斯王知情识趣地闭上嘴，强迫自己爱说话的习惯做出让步的当儿，瑞安却再次开口了。

“你为什么不给那个胖商人治病？他看上去疼得很厉害。没想到你也会对病患挑三拣四，伪善者。”少年冷冷地下了定论。

问话结束了艾汀的沉思，他从书稿中抬起头来，用那种永远不变的漫不经心的语气回答道：“瑞安，难道你不觉得用魔法去治疗痛风，就像派赫拉克勒斯去对付一头饕餮幼崽一样，都是可笑的小题大做吗？况且在迦迪纳公国境内，我应当尽量低调一些，不要太过于引人侧目。”

“可是你却用魔法治好了那些贫贱的泥腿子们的各种寻常小病，坦白讲吧，你只是在沽名钓誉罢了。”瑞安终于抓住了艾汀的破绽，他的脸上显出了露骨的得意。

“你所说的那些贫贱的泥腿子们，他们需要用劳力去挣面包。对于刚才的那名生活优渥的商人而言，在床上躺几个月并没有什么大碍，但是换了那些朝不保夕的贫民，短暂地失去劳力会让他们本已困顿不堪的生活雪上加霜。小灾小病是没什么，但是饥饿却会夺走他们全家的性命。”

红发青年停顿了片刻，坐直身子，拿出了一副鲜少出现在他脸上的，一本正经的模样，继续说道，“更何况，最重要的原因是，我不希望人们过分仰赖魔法这种东西。魔法和奇迹是神明的馈赠，它可以被给与，也随时都可以被收回，与其仰人鼻息，倚靠这种虚无缥缈的玩意儿，我更希望凡人能够学着运用凡人的智慧来解决问题。我想，旧索尔海姆帝国的覆灭应该已经让我们尝够了教训，在神明的愤怒和惩罚面前，人类不应当甘做软弱无力的灰泥，而是应该去夺回主宰自己命运的能力。”

瑞安一言不发地听着这番议论，半晌之后，他撇了撇嘴角，问道：“你为什么要跟我讲这些？”

在路西斯的这位陛下身上，庄重的神色往往须臾即逝，它是顺应需要的一副面具，可扮可收，此时，艾汀早已恢复成了一开始的那副散漫的样子，他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，回答：“你不是一个甘于庸碌无为的孩子，我不敢忝颜夸口说自己的观点一定正确，但是我还是希望它们多少能够给你一些启发。”随后，他拍了拍手，又说，“好了，沉闷枯燥的话题到此为止。你来帮我参详一下这段新填上去的戏文，为了能够在迦迪纳获得成功，我需要添加一点地方色彩。你看，在这一幕，我加上了海盗和岩洞，再在这些原始成分的基础上，设计一点跌宕的情节，观众就会络绎不绝。这出戏，我写了里德土话和索尔海姆语两个版本，再过二十天，马上比武大会就要开始了，我希望我们能够得到在那场盛会上，为贵族老爷们助兴的荣幸。”

“难道我忘了跟你说吗？六月二十号那天有一班货船途径迦迪纳，前往雷尔提西海岸，我要搭那班船回帝国去，所以你的那出一无足取的拙劣戏剧，已经和我毫无关系了。”瑞安用生硬的语气说。

红发青年惊讶得几乎跳了起来，他抓住了少年的胳膊，急切地央求道：“可是剧团里会说索尔海姆语的，算上你也才只有三个人，你突然走了，那么最重要的反派——索尔海姆总督由谁来演？况且，你根本没有提前告诉我！”

“放开，不要挂在我的肩膀上！角兽车跑偏了！”瑞安甩开艾汀，冷笑着说道，“谈到提前告知，现在你知道这个消息，也算不得太迟。我想，二十天足够你找个新演员了。”

“求你再多留两天吧！”

“我说了，你的戏和我毫无关系。”

“讲个交情好不好？”

“劝你另请高明吧。”

在这一天，安菲特里忒的市民们看到，一辆奇形怪状的大篷车，在路上歪歪扭扭地颠簸着，一名红发青年死拽着赶车的少年苦苦央告，那男孩却始终板着一张石像一般冷冰冰的脸，丝毫不为所动。角兽车载着他们，在美好的夏日黄昏之中，朝城东郊的码头区驶去。当夕阳的红霞被远方的神影岛遮没的时候，神恩剧团终于到达了目的地。

翌日的表演大获成功，一切都如同艾汀所预料的那样：舞台刚一布置好，观众就聚拢过来。

在红发青年的一段逗趣的开场白之后，正戏开始了。

孩子们脸上涂着油彩，头上戴着假发，几名主角甚至还粘上了威严的假胡子，模样煞是滑稽可爱。在鲁特琴的伴奏下，他们开始朗诵序诗，为免读者诸君们遭罪，对于那些佶屈聱牙的戏文，我们情愿略去不谈。

至于说乐队，实际上只有艾汀一个人，路西斯王早年性情浮躁，对于种种技艺都只是浅尝辄止，除了里拉琴和鲁特琴之外，几乎没有拿得出手的乐器。但是这也意味着，弦乐、管乐、打击乐，他每样都能来上一点。如果这个时候，有人能够克服动人心魄的精彩剧情的诱惑，绕过大篷车的壁板，朝后台望上一眼，那么他们就可以发现，有个红头发的高大青年，正在手忙脚乱地摆弄着各色乐器，有时甚至需要一手拨弄里拉琴，一手敲铃鼓。那副狼狈的模样简直比通俗笑剧还要引人发噱。

来看神恩剧团首演的人，几乎挤满了整座广场，这在娱乐贫瘠的迦迪纳公国而言，简直是盛况空前。虽然《万王之王的复活》是一出皆大欢喜的正剧，然而，演到那位高尚的圣徒被野心勃勃的总督处死的时候，观众们还是禁不住流下了眼泪。演出结束以后，掌声、喝彩、赏金，如同雪片一样朝舞台砸来。有些多疑的人，即使是在散场之后，也迟迟没有离开，他们围着收拾场地的剧团成员们转来转去，试图寻找那名传说中的，神秘的“邪术师”，然而却始终一无所获。


End file.
